THE FAN
by bostondirty
Summary: *TRAD* Edward Stars du Base-ball des Cubs, ne sort pas avec des fans. Bella grande fan de Base-ball, ne sortira jamais avec un joueur encore moins avec Edward et sa réputation de Playboy. Comment va se passer leur RDV arrangé par Alice et Jazz? La suite?
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

Résumé :

Edward Masen est une des Stars de l'équipe de base-ball des Cubs de Chicago, il ne veut pas de relation avec les femmes, encore moins avec une fan. Il va rencontrer Bella Swan par l'intermédiaire de son coéquipier Jazz et sa petite amie Alice, lors d'un rendez vous arrangé … Seulement Bella est sans doute la plus grande fan de base-ball qu'il puisse exister, et c'est fait la promesse de ne jamais sortir avec un joueur quel qu'il soit encore moins Edward Masen dont elle connait tout.

Comment leur rencontre va-t-elle évoluer ?

*O*

Edward Masen star de l'équipe de base-ball des Cubs, ne veut pas de relation avec les femmes, encore moins avec une fan. Bella Swan est sans doute la plus grande fan de base-ball qui existe, et c'est fait la promesse de ne jamais sortir avec un joueur encore moins avec Edward Masen.

Comment va se passer leur RDV arrangé par Alice et Jazz ?

THE FAN CHAPITRE 1

13 AVRIL 2009

« Aller Masen, tu n'as pas besoin de la baiser, juste te balader avec nous." Edward regarda Jazz et soupira en boutonnant sa chemise bleu clair. Il se tourna vers son casier, saisit sa montre, et la ferma sur son poignet gauche.

«Je ne resterai pas longtemps», a déclaré Edward en regardant dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient deux hommes de milieu très différents, de revenu très différents, mais ils avaient accrochés des le moment où ils ce sont rencontrés. Jazz avait été négocié de gré par les « Astros » de Houston l'année précédente. Edward avait su qui il était avant les échanges, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur la même équipe. C'est alors qu'ils sont devenus de grands amis.

Edward était ce que certains considéraient comme un playboy car il aimait sortir et passer du bon temps avec les filles, mais - en toute honnêteté - il ne faisait pas toujours les choses dont il était accusé. Un peu plus d'un an auparavant, il s'était arrêté avec deux femmes sur la route et depuis lors, les médias s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec lui et il était malade des rapports bidons de toutes les femmes qu'il fréquentait.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et faire disparaître cette nuit. Il était sorti avec quelques gars de l'équipe et ils avaient bu. Il jure que quelqu'un avait dû mettre quelque chose dans son verre, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quitté le bar avec les deux femmes, il est sur comme l'enfer de n'avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec elles, mais il s'est réveillé - au lit avec les deux – on a frappé a sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était un journaliste.

Edward essaie de vivre une vie moins exposée maintenant. Il y a une fille qu'il voit quand il est à San Diego, mais ce n'est définitivement pas une relation, il ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est. Il n'est pas célibataire, c'est sûr, mais il n'est pas non plus avec une fille différente chaque soir de la semaine. Bien qu'il bénéficie de l'anonymat d'un soir, il va parfois se bloquer avec une fille pendant environ une semaine ou deux, mais il est toujours très privé de tout. Il est très discret.

Jazz est à l'opposé total. Il ne se lie presque jamais avec personne. Les rares fois où il a donné sont dues à la fille qu'Edward fréquente à San Diego elle qui aime à le mettre en place avec quelques une de ses amies. Mais son manque d'attention n'était pas parce qu'il n'attirait pas les regards. Il fut l'un des lanceurs les plus chauds dans le baseball - a plus d'un titre. Il n'a juste trouvé aucun sens à avoir du sexe avec des inconnus. Et maintenant, il n'envisage même pas d'accorder une possibilité à toutes ses filles. Il n'est plus un agent libre, il a rencontré quelqu'un.

«Pas de problème. J'ai seulement promis à Alice que tu y serais, non pas que tu y resterais. »

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux en pensant à Alice. Elle était une jolie petite chose, pas plus que cinq pieds de haut, et pleine d'énergie. Jazz l'avait rencontrée au cours des vacances d'hiver et ils avaient été inséparables depuis. Elle l'avait même rejoint pour le Spring Trainning_***(N/A1**__**Le camps d'entraînement du printemps, en pré-saison**__**),**_ et enquiquinant Edward sans fin. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Alice, c'est juste qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était intéressée par Jazz pour les bonnes raisons.

Edward n'aimait pas la façon dont Jazz et Alice c'étaient rencontrés et il pensait qu'elle n'était avec lui seulement qu'à cause de qui il était. La nuit de leur rencontre, elle avait marché jusqu'à jazz dans un bar et de but en blanc lui a dit que c'était lui qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Si ce n'était pas une Stalker _**(N/A fille intéressée),**_ Edward ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Alice aurait travaillé en détail, toutes ces choses, et Edward était attentif à tous ce qu'elle disait. Elle touchait probablement le salaire minimum et vu l'occasion de sauter sur un homme riche. Il avait vu trop de filles essayer ça sur lui, sans parler des nombreux autres gars de leur équipe. Il avait essayé d'avertir jazz, mais il ne l'avait tout simplement pas écouté. Il avait tenu un speach à Edward sur l'amour et les étincelles puis un truc à propos du destin.

Pour aggraver les choses, Jazz et Alice on voulu le caser avec la meilleure amie d'Alice.

Edward savait qu'il aurait dû gracieusement décliner, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Jazz et de sa capacité à l'influencer, Edward avait donc accepté.

«Bon jeu, Masen. »

Edward tourna son regard vers Newton, le premier but de leur équipe:

«Merci mec, toi aussi. »

Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien, Edward pensait de Mike qu'il avait été trop irrespectueux envers les femmes. Edward pourrait jouer sur le même terrain, mais Mike le démolirait. Il était le genre de putain de mec que les médias devraient mettre en avertissement pour le grand public.

Parfois Mike pouvait être avec deux ou trois filles en une nuit, en utilisant toujours leur cul sans scrupules, sans regrets, des filles effondrées tout le temps. Il les utilise, puis les déposes si vite qu'elles ne savent jamais qui les a touchés. Lui et quelques autres gars de l'équipe jouissent des paris sur qui ils pourraient obtenir dans leurs « sacs » et des choses qu'ils pourraient amener les femmes à faire. Ils sont même allés à l'extrême, où ils étaient en concurrence pour coucher avec la plus lourde fille qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Edward pensait que c'était dégoûtant qu'ils traitent les femmes de cette façon.

Au moins Edward a toujours traité les femmes avec qui il a couché avec respect et n'a jamais divulgué les renseignements personnels de qui, quand, où, quoi, rien de tel. Tout ce qu'il faisait avec une femme été privé, même Jazz ne savait pas grand-chose sur la vie personnelle d'Edward quand il s'agissait de femmes.

"Vous sortez ce soir tous les deux?"

Il était difficile d'éviter de Mike. Il suivait Edward et Jazz comme un petit chien perdu. Quand ils sont sur la route, il n'est pas si mauvais pour eux de le laisser les pister de longue, mais à la maison - à Chicago – ça ne se produirait pas.

"Non, pas ce soir, Newton," dit Edward avec lassitude.

Jasper avait tourné le dos pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec le premier but des Cubs, évitant par conséquent une situation difficile s'il venait à connaître leurs plans. Les Cubs venaient de remporter leur premier match à domicile contre les Rockies du Colorado et beaucoup de gars se réunissaient dans un bar du centre-ville. Edward et Jazz seraient dans un bar aussi, mais ils avaient l'espoir d'éviter l'inconvénient d'être avec le reste de leurs coéquipiers.

Une fois que Newton les avait laissé seuls, Jazz regarda par-dessus Edward et avait regardé comme il a mis un quart de la bouteille de gel pour les cheveux sur les mains avant de les frotter dans l'enchevêtrement sauvages de ses cheveux. Pour ses propres cheveux il aurait pu probablement utiliser un peu de gel, mais il était impatient de sortir du stade et de se retrouver avec Alice.

« Aller Masen arrêtes de piétiner » Jasper plaisantait en ramassant les serviettes jetées sur le sol à leurs pieds. Il s'en alla vers les bacs à lessive, laissant Edward seul pour finir de se préparer.

Une fois seule, Edward pensa silencieusement à la soirée devant lui. Ils avaient prévus le plan pour rencontrer Alice et son amie dans un bar nommé « Days End » avec le dîner et les boissons. Si cela ce passé bien, ils iraient peut-être même danser un peu. Mais Edward n'aimait toujours pas l'idée d'être poussé à une blind-date. Il était l'une des stars des Cubs, bordel de merde. Il n'a pas besoin de son meilleur ami le proxénète fasse de lui comme s'il était un perdant qui n'a pas pu obtenir un rencard.

Il a regardé dans le miroir, alors qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser ses cheveux fous auburn. Il était certainement pas mal. Il savait, que par toutes les femmes folles et parfois masculin, les fans qui se jètent sur lui tout le temps, que la seule chose qu'ils semblaient tous aimer le plus autour de lui, ce sont ses cheveux indisciplinés.

En secouant la tête à sa chevelure indomptable, Edward attrapa un bonnet noir dans son casier et le posa sur sa tête, couvrant la seule chose qui le rendait si reconnaissable quand il était en public. Mais il faut aller a cette blind-date à l'aveugle, mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Avec les Cubs gagnants ce soir, les bars seraient probablement pleins, même pour un lundi soir.

Il saisit son épais manteau de cuir noir et ses lunettes de soleil cachées dans une des poches avant, et ce dirigea à la rencontre de Jazz dans le long couloir. Il donnerait à son ami cette unique chance pour lui de le mettre en place avec cette fille. Jazz avait parlé avec lui de ça pendant des semaines, et il s'est battu contre cette chose là, il avait obtenu d'être la bonne poire là dedans.

**** Edward n'a pas de date pour une raison – il était trop bien connu à Chicago et puisqu'il y demeurait tout au long de l'année, contrairement à la plupart des hommes de l'équipe, il ne tenait pas à être reconnus. Il ne voulait plus de rendez vous avec des fans. Il l'avait été et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Le début de la relation était bien, il aimait vraiment Lauren, mais ensuite il a commencé à avoir la sensation d'être utilisé, comme elle voulait qu'il rencontre tout le monde et leur donner tous les billets pour les jeux, et puis elle avait commencé à lui demander de signer des choses pour ses amis.

Il n'a pas pensé à tout ça d'abord, mais après un certain temps, il a dû se demander pourquoi elle était jamais vraiment avec lui, et malheureusement la vérité blesse. Lauren aimée être avec Edward Masen, « l'arrêt-court » _**(NT/ « Shortstop » en anglais, joueur placé entre le deuxième but et le troisième but)**_ pour les Cubs de Chicago. Elle a aimé l'avantage de se montrer dans les restaurants et les clubs sans parler qu'autrement, sans lui, elle serait incapable de voir l'intérieur. Et elle a aimé pouvoir dire aux gens qu'elle était sa petite amie-elle est descendue sur cette Merde.

Donc Edward a arrêté leur rendez vous et a décidé de seulement profiter de la compagnie d'une femme pour chaque instant. Discrètement, bien sur, il n'a jamais plus accepté que quelques rendez vous. Puis il n'a même plus pris la peine de sortir en rendez vous. Il les rencontré dans des petits bars et il passait la semaine suivante avec elles avant de disparaître. Puisque il ne leur donnait jamais son numéro de téléphone ou ne les emmené jamais chez lui, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils se rencontrent jamais à nouveau.

Si Edward était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaîtrait qu'a court terme ce n'était pas la vie qu'il aurait voulu, mais c'était la vie qu'il se sentait forcé de vivre. Il a vraiment voulu quelque chose de plus – une fois. Il aurait voulu que la relation avec Lauren ait duré, il apprécie d'être dans ce type d'engagement. Mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle l'a seulement voulu pour qui il était et ce qu'il a pu obtenir d'elle, il a rompu. Comment serait-il jamais capable de se fier aux intentions de n'importe qui d'autre ?

«J'espère que cet endroit n'est pas blindé ce soir jazz," Dit Edward pendant qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir vers la sortie du ball-park. (NT/ Nom donné aux stades de baseball)

«C'est lundi soir, la plupart des personnes travaillent demain matin.

«Nous travaillons demain matin aussi," lui a rappelé Edward. Ils n'avaient pas de jeu demain, mais ils avaient des plans pour un entrainement informel, et ils devaient être au Wrigley Field (l'un des plus anciens stades de baseball professionnel aux É.-U. Une véritable œuvre d'art du baseball) au plus tard à 10 h 00.

Lorsqu'ils sont sortit sur le parking, ils se sont dirigés où leurs voitures étaient stationnées. Edward a ouvert la porte de sa Volvo et a attendu Jazz pour s'approcher d'où il était stationné ainsi il pourrait le suivre au bar.

«Masen ! Whitlock!» Les deux hommes se sont tournés vers le son d'ou leurs noms étaient appelés. Garrett Greene, le receveur des Cubs s'est approché d'eux avec un journal dans ses mains. «Masen, avez-vous lu l'article du «Sun Times» ce matin?»

«Ouais, je crois qu'ils ont réellement essayés de me féliciter, " A bouillonné Edward", mais c'est encore sortie comme une insulte.» L'article était sur les chances d'Edward de faire le Match des Étoiles (All' Stars Game) de cette année, malgré le fait qu'il ait plus souvent « marqué hors-champs » (N/A2). Pourquoi les médias ne pouvaient pas le laisser y aller ? Cela faisait plus d'un an et il avait été extrêmement discret depuis. Il y avait d'autres gars de l'équipe qui menaient une vie sexuelle beaucoup plus robuste que lui – pourquoi n'étaient ils pas après eux ?

«Vous savez, qu'il y a un peu de vérité dans tous les potins,» dit Garrett.

«Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer à la maison voir Kate?» Répondis Edward, Jazz riant à ses côtés.

Pendant qu'ils conduisaient jusqu'au au bar, Edward c'est préparé pour ce qu'il voulait faire marcher ce soir. Il a vraiment détesté l'idée d'être casé avec l'amie d'Alice, mais il était disposé au plaisir pour la nuit et éventuellement plus si elle n'est pas mauvaise. Il n'a jamais demandé une description de son potentiel, il a pensé qu'une surprise était mieux que d'essayer de comprendre de manière de Jazz de décrire les femmes.

Donc lorsque Edward marchait dans le bar et a vu une grande blonde magnifique assise avec Alice, il a supposé immédiatement que c'était son rencard et il était heureux. Elle était absolument magnifique, probablement une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait jamais vu dans sa vie. Elle n'était pas son type normalement, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ce soir. Il passerait un bon moment et quand elle demandera à Alice pourquoi il ne l'a jamais appelé par la suite, il ferait juste dire à jazz qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Mais quand Edward s'approchait de la table où Alice et la blonde chaude s'étaient assises, il a remarqué une femme dans un coin du bar essayant de se détacher de quelqu'un. L'homme a saisi son bras, elle avançait, et a renversé sa bière. Lorsqu'il a regardé dans ses yeux marron chocolat, il a été charmé par sa beauté. Elle n'été pas magnifique comme la blonde dont il était sur le point de devenir chanceux avec elle, non, elle avait une beauté beaucoup plus naturelle -elle était enchanteresse.

Elle a levé les yeux avec désespoir partout sur son visage et Edward sentit son cœur se contracter. Il a immédiatement voulu la défendre, la protéger contre l'homme dont les mains l'ont menacée. Il a fait un pas vers la belle créature avant qu'un homme imposant marche devant lui et pousse l'autre homme pour ensuite enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle. Il c'est penché vers le bas et embrassa l'enchanteresse sur le front, la plaçant derrière lui, ensuite poussé dans l'homme qui l'avait contrarié.

L'estomac d'Edward c'est noué, en réalisant que la femme qui l'avait hypnotisé avait un petit ami et pas n'importe quel petit ami, mais un grand petit ami intimidant, un qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de croiser sur son chemin. Edward a pris une respiration profonde, agitant lui-même la tête, étourdit par ses yeux marrons chocolats chauds et terminé sa promenade sur la magnifique blonde et Alice.

«Edward!» La voix d'Alice pércait haut et fort. Elle a envoyé ses bras autour de lui, le tenant pré dans une étreinte avant de le tirer à la table.

«Edward, c'est Rosalie», dit-elle tout en montrant la bombe blonde en face de lui.

«Rosalie, c'est Edward.»

Edward sourit poliment quand il lui serra la main, mais ses yeux ont capturés une image floue d'acajou, qui s'est précipité derrière Rosalie et il tourna sa tête pour regarder la femme enchanteresse disparaître plus loin dans la salle des dames. «C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer», dit il enfin avant de relâcher la main de la blonde.

Edward s'assis à côté de Rosalie et a commencé à parler avec elle, lui poser des questions sur où elle travaillait et comment elle connaissait Alice. Il n'était pas à cinq minutes dans leur conversation lorsque petit ami de l'enchanteresse s'est baladé et a placé son gros bras autour de Rosalie et l'embrassa complètement sur la bouche. Edward a été choqué et troublé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait et il a jeté un coup d'œil à Jazz, demandant silencieusement qui était l'homme ours.

«Je suis Emmett», dit l'homme énorme, il a tendu sa main à Edward, «Petit ami de Rosalie.»

«Edward.» Les hommes ont secoués leurs mains tandis qu'Edward a envisagé les mots d'Emmett. Petit ami de Rosalie ? Si Rosalie était avec lui, qui était alors sa date ? Et que dire de l'autre Dame qu'Emmett avait sauvé plus tôt ?

Il n'avait pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir, quand des yeux bruns chocolat hypnotisant le regardaient attentivement de l'autre coté de la table, l'enchanteresse venait de se joindre à eux. Rosalie s'est immédiatement penchée et a murmuré dans oreille de l'autre femme tout en lui donnant une étreinte.

«Tu vas bien Bella ?» Alice est revenue à la table, a coté de l'enchanteresse et a serrée sa main, en la serrant fermement.

«Ouais, je vais bien, grâce à Emmett,» dit-elle, puis elle a tourné à l'homme de forte carrure un sourire reconnaissant.

Edward ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder fixement la femme en face de lui, il a répété son nom dans sa tête, Bella. Elle a baissé son regard incroyable. Ses yeux étaient un profond nuancé de brun chocolat et ils ont scintillés avec l'éclairage au-dessus de la table. Edward s'est appuyé vers l'avant, il a regardé fixement dans ses yeux charmants, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine.

"Bella, c'est Edward," Alice a parlé fort, elle s'est tournée vers Edward, «Edward, c'est notre Bella.» La façon dont Alice dit, 'notre Bella' fait cogner le cœur d'Edward. C'était une personne très spéciale pour Alice et si jamais il lui fait du mal, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. Puis jazz ne pourrait probablement jamais lui pardonner pour ne pas faire mal à Alice. Edward à atteint sa main sur la table et quand leurs mains se sont empoignées l'une autour de l'autre ils se sont regardés fixement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

«C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer,» dit Bella timidement. La façon dont elle a enfoncé sa tête mais a recherché son regard par le biais de ses cils a envoyé une surtension du désir dans le corps d'Edward.

«C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, Bella, "Edward dit inégalement et il c'est subitement mis en colère par sa façon de devenir un mastic mou en sa présence. Aucune femme n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui. Il a toujours eu le dessus et jamais, jamais il n'avait bandé avec un unique regard pour une Jane ordinaire. _**(NT/ Jane est le surnom**__** utilisé pour dire « fade » « banale »référence au personnage de Jane Eyre de Brontë**__**)**_

Mais elle n'était pas une Jane ordinaire, il a dû se corriger lui-même. Elle était loin d'être ordinaire. Ses yeux couleur chocolat attachants, brillés d'une lumière intérieure, Edward ne l'avait jamais remarqué sur une autre personne avant. Ses douces boucles brunes accrochées au milieu de son dos, mendiant d'être touchées et enroulées autour de ses doigts. Ses lèvres douces, roses, étaient humides et complètes, implorant d'être embrassées. Elle était loin d'être ordinaire, elle était belle.

Les conversations ronronnaient à la table, tous les six buvaient leur bière. Edward envoyait des regards volés à Bella, il regardait les expressions de son visage. Son visage tenait une telle émotion lorsqu'elle écoutait ses amis et chaque fois qu'elle sourit ou ri, le pantalon d'Edward est de plus en plus étroit contre sa volonté.

Il était certain qu'il allait être chanceux ce soir, que son seul souci maintenant était qu'il pensait qu'une seule nuit avec elle ne serait pas suffisant. Avec une fille comme Rosalie, une nuit serait plus que suffisant, mais avec Bella ? Il prévoit une semaine ou deux semaines peut-être dans ses bras. Il voulait regarder son visage quand il la ferait jouir. Il voulait entendre son nom de sa bouche quand elle gémirait de plaisir. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder dans ses yeux marrons expressifs.

Une chanson amusante a du être annoncé car Alice et Rosalie se sont levées, en se frottant a leur hommes et en les entrainants sur la piste de danse, laissant seuls Edward avec Bella. Ils se sont assis à la table, en se regardant fixement dans un silence inconfortable. Edward était soudainement nerveux et il s'est réprimandé pour être tellement stupide - elle était juste une autre jeune fille !

«Voudrais-tu danser ? » Edward aimait la danse et peut-être qu'être proche l'un de l'autre le détendrait, elle semblait terriblement timide pour être des amis proches avec Alice et Rosalie.

«Non, "Bella a répondu tranquillement," Je ne danse pas.» Elle a regardé vers le bas entre ses mains qui étaient pliées ensemble sur la table.

«Tu ne danses pas» à demandé Edward incrédule.

«Ecoutes» a dit Bella sévèrement, puis elle a levé ses yeux vers lui. C'est un côté qu'elle a du montrer et Edward a aimé la fermeté et la confiance qu'elle en ressortait. «Je ne suis pas sûr que tu es compris», elle a continué, « mais je pense que nos amis tentent de nous mettre ensemble.»

Edward l'a seulement regardé, essayant durement de ne pas afficher n'importe qu'elle émotion dans ce qu'elle venait juste de révéler. Il venait seulement de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été informée de la rencontre arrangée, comme lui l'avait été. Il n'était pas inquiet cependant, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, c'est expliquer qui il était et elle tomberait pour lui comme tous autre femme dans la zone de Chicagoland.

«Je n'ai probablement pas à entrer dans les détails sur comment Alice peut être ennuyeuse pour ces choses la,» Bella a continué. «Je ne veux vraiment pas m'occuper de ses histoires ce soir.» Elle a regardé dans les yeux d'Edward. «Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que nous devrions faire semblant de jouir de la compagnie de l'autre. Laissons-les penser que nous allons partir et nous amuser. Et puis, "elle continuait," demain, quand ils nous questionneront l'un et l'autre, tout ce que nous avons à faire est leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'étincelles, ou les papillons – ils sont portés sur ce genre de truc. »

Edward l'a regardé tripoter la serviette devant elle sur la table. Elle a commencé à tirer, en la déchirant en long morceaux rectangulaires. Il s'est demandé comment il devait lui dire qui il était, sans vouloir être arrogant, mais il savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait réalisé qu'il était un des joueurs star des Cubs, il était sure qu'elle changerait d'avis, il le savait.

«Tu regardes le baseball?» à demandé Edward doucement.

«Baseball?»

«Ouais, tu sais, c'est un sport. Il y a une petite balle blanche et un bâton en bois... "

Bella a roulé des yeux, "Je sais ce qu'est le baseball, Edward. Est ce que ma connaissance à avoir avec quelque chose?»

Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il le pensait initialement. «Tu es une fan des Cubs ou des White Sox?»

«Dois-je choisir l'un ou l'autre?»

Edward était surpris. Les Chicagoans sont très particuliers pour les équipes de baseball qu'ils encouragent – la rivalité est immense. Il est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui n'a pas choisi une équipe et déteste l'autre.

«Tu aimes les deux équipes?» a demandé Edward incrédule, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant dans un sourire.

«Rares, je sais,» a-t-elle dit d'un ton sarcastique, puis elle lui a souri et son monde c'est illuminé. Son sourire était tellement rafraîchissant et beau. «Es tu allé au jeu des Cubs aujourd'hui?» a t'elle demandé innocemment.

Edward a ri fort, "Ouais, j'étais au jeu. Y étais tu?»

"Oui", elle a sourit malicieusement, «nous sommes allés regarder le jeu de Jazz.»

Alice était soudainement derrière Bella, en la tirant du haut de sa chaise, « aller Bella, danses avec moi, » a-t-elle supplié.

Edward s'est penché en arrière de la table. À un moment donné il a dû se pencher vers Bella, mais a oublié qu'il l'avait fait. Bella lui a souri et a roulé des yeux avant de répondre à Alice.

«Al, tu sais que je ne danse pas. Je vais juste finir par piétiner tes chaussures fufi... "

«Ce sont des Prada," A plaisanté Alice et puis elle s'est tournée vers Edward, "Viens nous rejoindre si tu veux.» Elle a parlé doucement à Edward et Bella n'a pas pu entendre ce qu'elle a dit. La tête de Bella à précipitamment regardé autour, essayant d'évaluer ce que Alice avait dit par son expression faciale.

«Pourquoi me fais tu cela a moi?» a sifflé Bella quand Alice l'a tiré sur la piste de danse.

«Vas-tu déjà te détendre ?» Alice a tiré Bella. Edward n'a pas pu entendre le reste de ce qu'elle a dit, mais il a regardé le sourire brillant d'Alice quand elle a placé ses mains sur la taille de Bella et essayé de guider son corps dans le tempo de la musique.

Edward s'est assis à la table en regardant le duo mal à l'aise sur la piste de danse. Alice avait de bons mouvements, mais Bella, Bella bien n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Il a ri un peu quand il a regardé Alice tenté de mener son corps et s'est écroulé alors qu'il voyait Bella piétiner partout les pieds d'Alice. Quand il a secoué sa tête, il a remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint à sa table – une bouteille blonde avec de gros seins et trop maquillage.

"Salut Masen," la blonde a ronronné quand elle a dirigé sa main en haut du bras d'Edward.

Edward a haussé les épaules loin d'elle, «J'aimerais être seul,» a-t-il craché sur la blonde. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, juste un désagrément normal qu'il devait endurer chaque fois qu'il était de sortie dans sa ville natale. Normalement, il était plus poli, mais ce soir – avec Bella pouvant le voir potentiellement avec cette femme – il devait se débarrasser d'elle rapidement.

«Aller, Eddie, j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais t'amuser, "Lui a-t-elle marmonné.

Enchanté de voir jazz debout près du bar le regardant, Edward se leva de sa chaise et a levé son bras au geste de son ami derrière leur table. Jazz marchait lentement vers eux et Edward a immédiatement regardé la blonde à son coude, «Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions un peu de vie privée.»

Juste alors Emmett et Rosalie sont revenus à la table et ils ont tout les deux regardés la fille fixement, qui est devenue immédiatement timide et a marché rapidement loin de la table vers les toilettes. «Ca t'arrives beaucoup?» a demandé Rosalie dégouté.

«Malheureusement,» a gémi Edward. Ses yeux sont revenus sur Alice et Bella et il a souri brillamment quand il a vu Alice taper du pied et donner un cours a Bella, elle a bougé ses hanches sensuellement, tentant d'obtenir la même chose de Bella. La tentative de Bella a fait glousser Edward, mais malgré son manque de grâce sur la piste de danse, il était toujours captivé par elle.

«Je reviens après », a expiré Edward il a placé sa bière sur la table et a marché a grands pas loin vers la piste de danse.

~ GO CUBS ~

Bella a regardé en arrière à la table et elle était reconnaissante de ne pas voir ses amis la regarder faire son tortillement. Alice tentait très durement de lui montrer a danser sensuellement, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas faire aussi bien. Alice a saisi la taille de Bella et mis son corps contre elle, elle a utilisé ses mains pour déplacer le corps de Bella sur la musique.

Bella a regardé vers le bas ou leurs torses étaient joints puis elle a essayé d'imiter les durs mouvements de sa meilleure amie. Elle devenait très énervé et était sur le point de claquer son pied vers le bas sur les chaussures fufi de sa chère amie, comme Bella aimé les appeler, lorsqu'elle a senti un autre ensemble de mains s'agrippés à sa taille derrière elle et ensuite la fermeté d'un corps chaud appuyé contre son dos.

Alice sourit brillamment un maximum à celui qui les avait rejoints, a fait un pas loin de Bella, et dit, "Elle est toute a toi," et s'est ensuite éloignée. Bella a gelé en ayant peur de regarder derrière elle pour voir à qui étaient les mains chaudes envoyant des picotements tout le long de son corps.

"Relax", une voix lisse a chuchoté dans son oreille, et puis son corps a commencé à bouger tandis que ses mains ont dirigés les hanches de Bella. Elle a respiré profondément et a essayé durement de se détendre puis elle c'est elle-même laissée couler dans le corps dur et chaud derrière elle.

Les mains d'Edward suivaient lentement le haut de son torse quand il a fondu contre elle. Elle était enfin relaxée et a laissé son corps succomber à sa direction. «C'est ça, " a murmuré Edward dans son oreille," laisses ton corps sentir la musique.» Ses mains ont légèrement saisies ses deux poignets, il a tirés lentement ses bras vers le haut les plaçant derrière sa tête. Bella a penché sa tête contre son épaule tournant légèrement vers les lèvres douces qui avaient envoyé des picotements vers le bas de son dos quand il a parlé.

Leur corps bougés à l'unisson, frottant sensuellement l'un sur l'autre avec l'aisance de la direction d'Edward. Bella ne s'était jamais senti si libre en essayant de danser. Au lieu des jambes horriblement rigides avec lesquelles elle dansait normalement, son corps a coulé harmonieusement avec Edward au rythme de la musique. Elle se sentait tellement merveilleuse dans ses bras.

Quand la chanson a fini, le corps d'Edward a arrêté de bouger et Bella s'est tournée dans l'autre sens en levant son regard vers lui, elle était vraiment petit par rapport a lui, « Merci, c'était , » mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver le mot qui aurait mis fin a ce moment.

"Incroyable," a terminé Edward en douceur pour elle. Elle lui a souri, a alors saisi sa main et a marché avec lui a travers la foule de danseurs.

«C'était parfait, Edward, " lui a-t-elle dit « Alice va être si heureuse maintenant. J'apprécie le fait de la tenir en haleine » Bella a eu l'impression que le corps d'Edward s'était raidi et elle l'a regardé, a vu ses sourcils se froncés et une mine renfrognée sur son visage. Elle a tenu fermement sa main et a continué a le suivre a travers les gens en ce demandant ce qui avait provoqué son changement d'humeur.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus à leur table, Edward a demandé Bella si elle voulait une autre bière. Elle a fait signe que oui puis il a rapidement marché jusqu'au bar. Bella c'est assise et a écouté les conversations autour d'elle. Emmett parlait avec Jazz du jeu et immédiatement, elle a commencé à s'inquiéter.

Emmett avait été le petit ami de collège de Bella il y a longtemps à Forks dans l'état de Washington, c'était la bas qu'elle avait développé son amour pour le base-ball. Tant Emmett que son père, Charlie, étaient d'énormes fan des Mariners et elle ne pouvait pas sortir pour voir les jeux sans leur surveillance. Sa mère n'a jamais compris le coup de cœur que le base-ball avait eu sur elle parce qu'elle était si maladroite qu'elle ne pouvait jamais jouer, mais elle l'a aimé parce que c'était une voie pour elle de partager quelque chose avec les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie – Charlie et Emmett.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis le collège. Emmett n'était plus le petit ami de Bella et ses deux parents étaient morts. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture trois ans avant et avaient laissé Bella sans rien. Elle n'avait pas de famille a Forks et bien qu'elle ait eu de bons amis a Seattle, ou elle a vécu, elle a eu très envie d'avoir la compagnie de son meilleur ami, Emmett.

Ils ne sortaient plus ensemble quand ses parents sont morts, mais ils sont restés en contact tout au long des années et quand Emmett lui a demandé de bouger à Chicago pour être près de lui elle n'a pas hésité un instant avant d'accepter. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer avec lui, elle a juste eu besoin de son amitié, elle s'était sentie si seule au monde sans ses parents.

Après avoir déménagé à Chicago, Bella a obtenu un emploi comme analyste de recherche dans le département Corporate Intelligence de PWC. Elle a commencé peu après son MBA* _**(NT/Diplôme d'études supérieures en management)**_ et était sur le point de le terminer, ce qui ouvrirait des possibilités de plus pour elle dans son domaine professionnel. Elle a été une putain de bonne chercheuse et c'était déjà déplacé jusqu'à aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait dans la réalisation de son MBA. Elle cherchait à relever les défis qui l'attendaient.

Mais une chose n'a pas changé – son amour pour le baseball. Elle a toujours été une fan des Mariners de part en part, mais dès son arrivée à Chicago, elle a commencé à regarder les Cubbies et le jeu des Sox. Emmett a insisté pour dire qu'elle avait à choisir une équipe - elle ne pouvait pas encourager les deux - et de toute façon, elle aurait choisi les Cubs. Mais Bella adoré tellement le base-ball qu'elle aimait regarder les deux équipes et elle a apprécié la nature compétitive entre les fans.

L'une des bizarreries étranges a propos de Bella cependant, était qu'en tant que chercheur elle ne cessait jamais de rechercher l'information. Elle savait tout sur les deux équipes – tout leurs joueurs et leurs stats, ou les joueurs qui étaient sur la liste pour monter en ligues mineures, les meilleures moyennes au bâton, _**ERA *(NT/ E**__**arned Run Average « statistiques»**__**)**_, etc elle connaissait toutes les dernières infos ainsi que tous les potins.

Elle lisait la page des sports a partir des deux journaux de Chicago, comme elle pourrait lire le Wall Street journal. Elle aimait discuter avec Emmett des joueurs et de leurs statistiques tout autant que la vie social des joueurs. Ils avaient leurs billets pour la saison des Cubs, quatre sièges derrière la place des joueurs visiteurs et ils n'ont jamais raté un match sauf si Bella avait cours. Et bien que Rosalie n'était pas autant portée base-ball que les deux autres, elle les rejoignait quand elle le pouvait, et cela ajoutait une toute nouvelle dimension a la partie. Elle aimait regarder les matchs, mais chahutait d'avantage les joueurs et s'engageait dans des plaisanteries pas si amicales avec d'autres fans. Bella aimait écouter son amie devenir folle, elle aimait quand Rosalie était en mesure de se rendre aux jeux.

Venir au bar pour se retrouver avec Alice après le match d'aujourd'hui avait été une décision de dernière minute de la part de Bella. Alice l'a supplié de se joindre à elle et Jazz, mais Bella a hésité a plonger dans le monde avec plus de base-ball. Sa mère a essayé et a été misérablement brûlé. Et si Bella aimé regarder les matchs et admirer les joueurs de loin, elle ne voulait pas apprendre à les connaitre sur le plan personnel, ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes a qui elle voulait être associé. Et elle hésitait à venir au bar ce soir, elle s'inquiétait que Jazz emmènerait un jour quelqu'un de l'équipe avec lui.

Elle aimait Jazz, il était si attentionné et doux avec Alice, et il était très gentil avec Bella, Emmett et Rosalie quand ils les avaient tous rencontrés. Il était avide de parler sport avec Emmett, mais Bella hésitait à parler de base-ball avec lui – elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était un monstre. La plupart des filles ne sont pas aussi folle de base-ball que Bella l'était – en faite, la plupart des gars n'étaient pas autant fous de base-ball qu'elle l'était.

Décider de laisser son affrontement avec le monde de Jazz a été une décision difficile, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non à sa petite fée d'amie. Elle avait rencontré Alice dans un café du centre ville nommé Cosi, une journée pendant sa pause déjeunée. Elles étaient cote a cote dans la file et Alice a commencé à lui parler et elles se sont retrouvées assises pendant qu'elles mangeaient. Elles ont si bien accrochés qu'elles ont commencés à se réunir pour le déjeuner le plus souvent possible, remontant parfois au Cosi, mais sur d'autre site superbe aussi. Ce fut le début d'une belle amitié.

Quand Alice lui a dit qu'elle avait rencontré Jazz, Bella était en extase, mais elle était inquiète pour son ami car c'était un joueur de base-ball et si ceux qui lisent les nouvelles, savent qu'être sur la route offre de nombreuses possibilités de leur faire tourner la tête. Et autant Bella a adoré Jazz, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était le mieux pour elle, son lutin, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu un bon ami avec Edward Masen, playboy merveilleux des Cubs. Les choses qu'elle avait lues à son sujet étaient juste atroces, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment un homme gentil comme Jazz pouvait être ami avec des gens comme Edward Masen – c'était déroutant.

Alors quand Bella avait marché vers Alice a la table plus tôt dans la soirée, elle était tellement choquée de voir Edward assis avec eux, elle a parlé très peu et a seulement volé un regard rapide au bel arrêt-court des Cubs. Elle l'avait vu en personne avant mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'apprécier vraiment jusqu'à présent – il était plus beau que jamais, elle avait juste donné des coups d'œil aux jeux ou l'avait vu sur les photos

La nuit avancée et Bella s'est rendu compte qu'Alice avait bien l'intention de la mettre en couple avec Edward et elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. En toute autre circonstance elle aurait été ravie d'être casée avec quelqu'un d'aussi somptueux qu'Edward, mais elle connaissait sa réputation. C'était le motif pour lequel elle n'avait pas envie d'accompagner Alice et Jazz. Il n'avait aucun respect pour les femmes et bien évidemment aucune pour lui-même non plus – c'était un sale coureur de jupons.

Une bouteille de bières fraîche a été posé en face de Bella et elle leva les yeux pour voir le sourire arrogant de l'arrêt-court des Cubs. Elle lui a souri gentiment « Merci » murmura t'elle avant de prendre une gorgée. Edward c'est assis sur la chaise a coté d'elle et a passé son bras sur le dos de sa chaise. La chaleur de son bras ce dégageait sur son dos et elle a luté contre le désir de se pencher en arrière pour sentir son bras contre son épaule.

Elle s'éloigne elle-même de la conversation, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle regarda dans le miroir et secoua la tête. Comment as-tu pu être dans cette situation ? Réfléchit-elle. De toutes les personnes avec qui Alice pourrait essayer de caser Bella, elle avait choisi la seule personne avec qui Bella n'irait jamais.

Après avoir remis ses vêtements et replacé ses cheveux, Bella prit une profonde inspiration et sortit des toilettes, seulement pour être confronté a un homme ivre et vicieux. Il était grand et maigre, avait les cheveux noir gras. Il n'était certainement pas le type de Bella, non surement pas, il était un peu trop en avant. Il ne cessait de mettre ses mains sur elle en se penchant trop près. Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule à la recherche d'Emmett mais il n'y était pas. Ses yeux se précipitaient dans la pièce et elle le trouva sur la piste de danse avec Rosalie. Merde ! Elle s'est redressée et a poussé les mains de l'homme loin d'elle. « Laissez-moi, » dit-elle avec force. Elle a essayé de faire un pas, mais il a poussé son pied sur le coté pour l'arrêter.

"Aller bébé juste une danse" a-t-il murmuré puis a saisi son bras.

Bella tira son bras libre et allait lui en mettre une quand un bras chaleureux a fait le tour de ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage d'Edward venir vers son visage et puis s'en s'y attendre, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bella a tellement été choqué qu'elle est d'abord restée immobile, mais quand sa bouche c'est déplacé contre la sienne, la chaleur est montée en flèche a travers son corps et elle a commencé a bouger avec lui. Quand elle a senti sa langue passer sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur a tremblé et elle l'a laissé entrer, leurs langues se sont trouvées l'une et l'autre et elle a senti Edward gémir dans sa bouche.

Ses mains ont saisies l'arrière de sa tête, elle a enlevé le bonnet qu'il avait porté toute la soirée, sa main droite a saisie une poignée de ses cheveux emmêlés splendides. Ils étaient encore humides d'être enfouies sous le bonnet et elle eut le souffle coupé par le plaisir que ses cheveux soyeux lui donnèrent dans la main.

Lorsque les lèvres d'Edward ont traînés jusqu'à son cou, Bella c'est forcée à ouvrir les yeux et a remarqué que l'homme agressif les avait laissés seuls. Elle posa ses mains – dont l'une tenait toujours le bonnet d'Edward – sur ses épaules et le repoussa légèrement.

«Il est parti,» a-t-elle dit dans une voix tremblante.

Les lèvres d'Edward n'ont pas arrêtés leurs explorations dans son cou, donc elle l'a poussé plus difficilement et a parlé plus fort. «Edward, il est parti.»

«Hmmm?»

«Le gars maigre et graisseux, il est parti.»

Edward a retiré à contrecœur ses lèvres loin du cou de Bella et quand elle a regardé dans ses yeux, elle était captivée. Ses belles prunelles vertes scintillent sur elle et sa respiration s'est bloquée a la vue de leur beauté. A l'intérieur, son cœur battait comme si quelque chose de plus profond l'avait touché.

"Merci", dit-elle doucement.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas la façon dont Emmett l'aurait géré, mais... "

"Non, ça va," a-t-elle dit, elle l'a laissé s'emparer de sa main et la ramener a la table. « J'apprécie l'aide, c'était vraiment un pauvre type.

Tout les deux marchaient pour retourner a la table, ils ont tous deux remarqués les nouveaux arrivants et ils se sont tout les deux tendus. Bella a été choqué de voir encore plus de joueurs des Cubs assis avec ses amis et elle voulait sortir de cette situation rapidement. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de s'empêtrer dans leur monde ou pire – finirent dans le journal comme le dernier coup d'Edward Masen.

"Hey salut Masen," Yorkie a crié quand ils se sont approchés de la table.

Le visage d'Edward est devenu de pierre comme il a avancé vers les trois nouveaux non invités. Bella connaissait tous les joueurs qui les attendait et elle rampa, penser à eux était ennuyeux, elle a toujours su qui ils étaient. Mike Newton s'est levé et a tiré la chaise d'une autre table, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Elle a recherché le regard d'Edward, l'interrogeant avec ses yeux, lui demandant pourquoi son corps était tellement tendu. Puis Jazz et Alice se sont excusés pour aller sur la piste de danse. Edward a pris un siège a coté de Bella et a placé son bras autour d'elle, possessivement. Ca ne l'a pas dérangé, il la faisait se sentir bien, en sécurité, en quelque sorte.

« Tu vas nous présenter ton ami Masen ? » a demandé Tyler Crowley, l'un des joueurs défensifs des Cubs, qui lorgnait Bella et la faisait se sentir sale.

« Bella c'est Eric, Mike et Tyler » a déclaré Edward.

Bella a fait un signe de tête a chacun et se pencha alors pour se rapprocher d'Edward. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer elle ne se sentait pas très a l'aise avec ces hommes. Elle savait tout sur eux, tout leurs statistiques, même de la dernière saison, et chaque petites friandises de leur vie personnelle qui avaient étés divulgués. Elle s'est assise et a écouté les hommes avoir une conversation, elle a commencé a se demander pourquoi les médias était tellement obsédé par Edward le playboy quand elle savait que ces trois là étaient tout aussi salop, si ce n'est pire que lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais trois d'entre eux lui retournaient l'estomac. Il y avait quelque chose a leur sujet, ils étaient impolis, arrogants et dégoutant avec leurs discours. Bella secoua la tête alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur la conversation.

« Aller Masen, tu souhaites faire un pari ? » Mike a posé la question a Edward mais Bella n'était pas sure de savoir a quel sujet.

« On verra Newton » a dit froidement Edward, Bella regarda son profil et a tenté de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait entre les deux joueurs. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas jusqu'à présent.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » a demandé Bella curieusement et Edward baissa les yeux vers elle et soupira.

« Edward pourrait être en mesure de marquer en dehors du terrain » a rit Mike « mais je suis sure que je peux le battre » il était beaucoup trop arrogant pour que Bella l'aime bien, et a ce qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Mike était tout autant un joueur comme Edward, sans doute encore plus.

« Hmmm » Bella a pensait a voix haute, « si je m'en souviens bien, votre moyenne de l'année dernière était d'a peine ,250 et tu n'as pas fait beaucoup mieux a l'entrainement du printemps. » Bella regarda Mike ostensiblement et se pencha vers lui. « Edward a eu une moyenne de ,321 l'année dernière et a actuellement la plus forte moyenne au baton dans la Ligue Nationale, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il fera partie de l'équipe des Étoiles en Juillet. »

Tyler et Eric riaient de façon incontrôlable ce qui a capté l'attention de Bella. « Qu'est ce vous avez a rire tout les deux ? Tu ne battais qu'a ,260 l'an dernier Tyler, et Eric, ta moyenne de points-méritése aurait pu être meilleur – c'était 3,91 ! » (N/A3) Les deux hommes ont cessé de rire et les quatres hommes regardaient Bella.

Bella a sentit Edward se raidir avec le bras qu'il avait autour de ses épaules. Elle a regardé vers lui et a vu la colère sur son visage. Elle détestait avoir eu un faux intérêt avec lui plus tôt quand ils ont parlé du jeu, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une sorte fan folle, elle essayait de la jouer cool. Elle n'avait même pas parlé a Jazz de son obsession du base-ball.

Bella se leva de la table et regarda les joueurs des Cubs qui semblaient encore choqués par ce qu'elle venait de lâcher. « C'était sympa de tous vous rencontrer » a-t-elle dit nerveusement. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Edward et grimaça devant la douleur et la colère qu'elle y vu dans ses yeux. « Bye All Star » a-t-elle dit tristement en le regardant dans ses yeux melon vert, et puis lentement elle sortie du bar sans se retourner.

o*0*o

* * *

***(N/A1) SPRING TRAINNING Dans la Major League Baseball, le camp d'entraînement Spring Trainning est une série de pratiques et de matchs hors-concours précédant le début de la saison régulière. Il a lieu de la mi-février (pour les lanceurs, les autres joueurs débutent au début mars) jusqu'au début avril. C'est à ce moment que les joueurs sont sélectionnés pour faire partie de l'équipe officielle ou être retranchés dans les ligues mineures.**

***(N/A2)" The article was about Edward's chances of making the All Star team this year, _despite_ the fact that he scored off the field more than he did on it." "…He scored off the field…" to scoring= avoir des relations sexuelles. To scoring off the field= pour un joueur professionnel= laisse supposer qu'Edward est un meilleur playboy en dehors du terrain que « bon joueur de baseball» sur le terrain. Il s'agît d'une expression péjorative aux relations sexuelles.**

***(N/A3) Les moyennes au bâton des frappeurs sont sur un calcul en millier. Une moyenne de .333 signifie que le frappeur réussit à placer en lieu sûr la balle 1 fois sur 3. Une moyenne en bas de .275 est considérée comme basse, moyenne à bonne au-dessus de .300. Les meilleurs dépassent que très rarement les .400. Une moyenne de points accordés est celle qu'un lanceur va accorder pour l'ensemble des parties lancées par lui (donc Éric est un lanceur dans cette fiction). Une moyenne de 3.97 est plutôt haute. Une de 2 et moins, c'est très bon, et plus de 6, on parle d'un mauvais lanceur. En résumé, Bella vient de leur signifier qu'elle est au courant qu'ils sont des joueurs de « niveau moyen ».**

***O*  
**

***NT/ J'ai littéralement craqué sur cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas a me donner vos impressions ... l'histoire est terminée dans sa version originale, elle comporte 33 Chapitres et 1 Épilogue. La suite est en cours de traduction et croyez moi ce chapitre n'était que la mise en bouche !**

**Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et a Hanine pour ses explications et ses corections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.  
**

**Je tente de comprendre le jeu et les termes du Base-ball comme possible, je m'excuse s'il reste certaines fautes ou autre ...**

**Je n'attends qu'une chose c'est votre avis !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

Résumé :

Edward Masen est une des Stars de l'équipe de Base-ball des Cubs de Chicago, il ne veut pas de relation avec les femmes, encore moins avec une fan. Il va rencontrer Bella Swan par l'intermédiaire de son coéquipier Jazz et sa petite amie Alice, lors d'un rendez vous arrangé … Seulement Bella est sans doute la plus grande fan de Base-ball qu'il puisse exister, et c'est fait la promesse de ne jamais sortir avec un joueur quel qu'il soit encore moins Edward Masen dont elle connait tout.

Comment leur rencontre va-t-elle évoluer ?

*O*

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 2 **

**17 AVRIL, 2009**

Edward était étendu sur le terrain, il regardait la foule autour de lui. De nombreux fans étaient venus au parc plus tôt afin de regarder leurs joueurs favoris s'échauffer et aussi essayer d'avoir une photo ou un autographe. C'étaient vendredi après midi et le deuxième match de quatre séries de jeu contre les Cardinals de Saint Louis – la plus grande rivalité pour les Cubs, outre les White Sox. Saint Louis était si près de Chicago que de nombreux fans des Cardinaux avaient fait le voyage pour venir encourager leur équipe, et il pouvait voir qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas différent- les tribunes ont commencés à se montrer un peu trop rouge à son goût, même plus que ce qu'il avait pu voir hier.

Carlisle Cullen joueur de deuxième but des Cubs approcha d'Edward avec un petit sourire sur son visage « besoin d'un coup de main ?» a-t-il demandé à la légère. Edward sourit et s'allongea sur le champ, puis leva un peu sa jambe gauche. Cullen a saisi la jambe d'Edward, à genoux sur le sol devant lui et lentement, il l'a fait monter sur le corps d'Edward.

Les sons mêlés des fans faisaient écho dans ses oreilles, lui et Cullen se mirent en place pour faire des séquences avec les autres, échangeant a peine un mot l'un de l'autre. Du coin de l'œil Edward aperçut des cheveux bruns courts qui rebondirent de haut en bas dans la première rangée a coté de l'abri des Cubs – Alice.

Alice et Jazz n'ont pas étés trop heureux de découvrir que Bella avait quitté le bar seule et sans un mot à personne lundi soir. Et biensûr, ils lui reprochaient, mais ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Alice voulait savoir – c'est la seule qui a essayé de caser avec lui une fan de toutes les personnes. Jazz lui avait dit qu'il connaissait l'amie d'Alice et qu'elle serait parfaite pour lui – n'avait-il pas précisé l'année dernière qu'il ne couchait pas avec les fans ? Et bien pas les folles psychotiques du moins. Il cherchait normalement des femmes qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le base-ball, des filles qui ne savaient pas qui il était – ca lui rendait la vie plus facile.

Et puis non seulement elle était une fan, mais en plus elle a menti, feignant de ne pas savoir qui il était. Elle savait qui il était c'est vrai –elle en savait trop sur lui et les autres joueurs. Elle n'était pas seulement une fan, elle était une très grande fan – la pire espèce.

« Tu es vraiment tendue Masen aujourd'hui, ça va ? » Cullen le regardait avec inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu vif.

« Yeah » a gémi Edward « j'ai juste beaucoup de chose en tête »

Les deux hommes se tenaient debout et Edward sautait sur place en se secouant avant d'étirer ses bras d'un coté et de l'autre. Newton courut se joindre au duo et Cullen et Masen roulaient leurs yeux à l'autre.

« Masen, je pense que le canon du bar de l'autre soir a des billets de saison. » Son sourire était immense, ses yeux gris bleu regardant par-dessus la première rangée derrière l'abri des visiteurs.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a des billets de saison ? » A demandé Edward en essayant de ne pas paraitre affecté, regardant dans la direction que les yeux de Newton ont ciblés.

« Elle était dans le même siège au cours des parties de mercredi et jeudi, mais je crois qu'elle a un petit ami, grand type aussi. »

Tout le corps d'Edward s'est tendu quand il a repéré l'enchanteresse aux cheveux acajou et le garçon a coté d'elle, il n'était pas déçu – elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Elle était assise a coté d'Emmett dans la première rangée derrière l'abri des joueurs visiteurs, vêtu d'un veston vert lourd avec des gants bruns sur les mains et une tasse de café sur les lèvres, elle regardait le terrain. Il ne voyait que deux d'entre eux et Edward se demandait où était Rosalie, pourquoi n'était t'elle pas avec eux ? Son corps se raidit quand il se souvenait du mensonge, qu'elle lui a dit. _Nous sommes allés regarder jouer Jazz_. Oui c'est vrai, regarder jouer Jazz. Ou s'était-elle abaissée ?

« Vide ton esprit Masen », a dit Cullen de l'autre coté « Nous avons un match à jouer » Edward a un peu regardé dans sa direction et hôcha la tête lui faisant savoir qu'il était concentré sur le jeu, puis s'éloigna d'eux deux. Il marcha vers la fosse et descendit les trois marches pour saisir son bâton favorit. Après l'ajout d'un poids et mettant ses gants de frappeur, il sortit dans le cercle sur le pont et amorça un virage. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais pour se réchauffer normalement car ils avaient toujours la pratique au bâton avant chaque match, mais il voulait être seul.

« Edward ! »

« Masen ! »

«S'il te plait Masen, juste un autographe !»

Il a entendu son nom être appelé et il s'efforça d'ignorer les cris, mais ils ont eu raison de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé qu'il pourrait être seul si proche des gradins ? Il a botté le poids sur son bâton et inclina la tête en bas – Il ne voulait pas prendre contact avec les yeux des fans – il rentrant dans l'abri des Cubs. Il plaça son bâton dans son casier et s'assit sur le banc. Ouais, c'était une bite avec ses fans, mais il avait un encore le sale gout des informations qu'il venait d'apprendre – Bella avait des billets de saison. Et ils étaient sur la première ligne de base – des billets de saison chère.

Edward vit Jazz courir à travers l'endroit affublé d'un uniforme qui ne se salit pas et de la veste pull-over bleu des Cubs. Il n'allait pas a l'abri des joueurs vers les tribunes et Edward était sûr que même s'il voulait signer quelques autographes, il était vraiment là pour donner un baiser à Alice. Elle était debout, là pour lui, attendant qu'il vienne a elle.

Edward assis dans la fosse regardait Bella et il se demandait quelle sorte de jeu Alice et elle, jouaient. Alice et sa relation avec Jazz faisait-elle partie du stratagème ou était ce juste une coïncidence ? Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de séparer Jazz et Alice, il était sûr définitivement qu'elle n'était pas bien pour lui, pas avec une meilleure amie comme Bella.

Il pensait que c'était vraiment regrettable que Bella soit si belle. Il aurait vraiment aimé une nuit ou deux enveloppé dans ses bras et ses jambes. Dieu, que dire de ses yeux ? Il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'eux. Elle était au téléphone et parlait avec animation à la personne, puis elle regarda sa montre. Elle sorti un ordinateur portable. Tu te fou de moi ! Elle allait vraiment travailler ? Consultait t'elle le site web de la MLB, en s'assurant qu'elle était bien mise à jour sur les statistiques les plus récents ?

En parlant de travail, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'emplois – pas trop de gens pouvaient se permettre des billets de saison pour les Cubs quand ils manquaient tellement le travail afin de se rendre à la plupart des jeux. Là encore, personne ne peut accepter des billets de saison, s'ils n'ont pas d'emploi. Mais peut être qu'Emmett a payé pour eux deux, peut être …

Les pensées d'Edward ont étés interrompus quand Jazz est venu le rejoindre sur le banc

« Tu vas bien mon frère ? »

« Ca va » a grogné Edward.

« T'as besoin de te détendre, nous avons un match à jouer. »

« Nous ? » Edward a demandé, un sourcil incliné, regardait son ami qui ne serait pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui.

Jazz riait tout en tapant doucement l'épaule d'Edward « Ici, » a-t-il dit tout en sortant un sac de graines de tournesol, « peut être que ca va te détendre. »

Ils croquaient tout les deux les graines de tournesol, ils regardaient les joueurs sur le terrain, l'échauffement continuait et les yeux d'Edward fixaient la direction vers l'abri des visiteurs, il divagua à regarder Bella. Elle n'a jamais, pas une fois, n'est sortie de son siège à la recherche d'un autographe ou d'une photo de l'un des joueurs – au moins elle n'était pas une collectionneuse d'autographes a-t-il songé pour lui-même.

« Tu savais qu'ils avaient des billets pour la saison ? » A demandé Edward à Jazz en hochant le tête en direction de Bella et Emmett.

« Emmett me l'avait dit » il a haussé les épaules « Peut-être que Rosalie ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui et que Bella a utilisé son billet. Je ne pense pas que Bella aime tant que ça le base-ball » dit-il tandis qu'Edward tourna la tête pour le regarder « Elle semble disparaitre chaque fois que le sujet est abordé. »

« Ne soit pas aveugle » Edward a coupé Jazz « les apparences peuvent être trompeuses » et là Edward se leva et rentra dans les vestiaires pour un certain temps de recueillement avant que le jeu ne commence.

Alors que les joueurs étaient alignés pour le chant de l'hymne national, Edward a eu un dernier regard sur la femme envoutante assise derrière l'abri des visiteurs et retenait son souffle. Elle regardait droit sur lui et il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Il a pris sa place sur le terrain pour démarrer la première manche, il a éclaircit son esprit des yeux chocolats de l'enchanteresse et a concentré toute son énergie sur le match.

Le jeu semblait passer très vite et bien qu'il était conscient que Bella était assise dans les tribunes et qu'elle le regardait quand il était au bâton, il était encore capable de frapper quelques coups sûrs et un RBI _***(NT/Run Batted In**__**,**__** moyen de mesurer la puissance d'un batteur de baseball)**_. Au cours de la deuxième partie de la septième manche, alors que la foule chantait en cœur, Edward regardait Bella chanter et prendre son plaisir dans la chanson. Elle était vraiment une belle femme, elle le fascinait. Si seulement elle n'était pas une fan.

Le vestiaire était assez turbulent après le match, tout le monde faisait des plans pour sortir. Jazz avait décidé de sortir avec Alice, de sorte qu'Edward a décidé de sortir avec Garrett pour ce soir – sa femme Kate, était en dehors de la ville pour le week end. Une des recrues irait avec eux aussi. Edward ne le connaissait pas trop bien encore, mais il savait qu'il était marié, de sorte qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit un mec comme Newton et les autres garçons.

James Towne avait commencé les quatre derniers matchs en raison du joueur de troisième bbut des Cubs, Hudo Saldana, était mis sur la liste des blessés. Towne joue normalement arrêt-court, mais il était utilisé partout où il était nécessaire de l'avoir sur le terrain. Il a grandi parmi les « mineurs » et a joué son premier match dans la ligue majeur de la saison régulière depuis lundi. Edward s'entendait bien avec lui, mais il pensait que sa femme était un peu étrange. Elle flirtait avec lui sans relâche, avec d'autre de l'équipe aussi et elle le mettait mal a l'aise. Il n'était pas certain qu'il devait en parler à Towne, ou s'il devait tout simplement laisser faire. – Il essayait toujours d'envisager quoi faire.

Tout les trois ont décidé d'aller dans un petit bar de Lincoln Park, s'efforçant de rester dans l'ombre, mais Edward soupçonnait que Towne serait ravit de se retrouver dans l'un des clubs de nuit populaire au centre ville. Ils ont fait leur chemin dans la pièce sombre et trouvé un endroit au bar pour traîner en attendant qu'une table se libère.

Ils parlaient du jeu et de la saison à venir. Edward a remarqué que Towne s'était un peu trop intéressé aux femmes autour d'eux. Considérant qu'il était un homme marié, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un voulait se marier s'il n'allait pas rester fidèle et cela le gênait.

Lorsqu'une table s'est libérée, ils se sont tous les trois dirigés vers elle pour le reste de la soirée. Et c'est alors que les filles ont commencés à approcher. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus cachés dans un coin du bar, ils avaient été reconnus. Edward pourrait dire que Garrett a été très perturbé sur l'attention qu'il recevait, mais Towne caressait ouvertement les femmes qui venaient vers eux, plus attiré par elles que tous autour.

Normalement Edward aurait chassé les harpies de suite, mais Towne les encourageait à rester. Les autres soirs Edward n'aurait même pas pensé à deux fois à une de ces filles qui s'approchaient de lui, il aimait quand les femmes ignoraient qui il était, mais là il était coincé avec une fille qui se frottait a lui nommée Jessica.

« Alors Jessica, qu'est ce que vous faites exactement ? » Il s'est dit qu'il pouvait faire la conversation avec la jeune fille, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

« Je suis secrétaire » Riait t'elle en passant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Edward regarda par-dessus la tête de Jessica pour voir Garrett rouler des yeux. Garrett avait l'air si mal à l'aise et Edward se sentait mal pour lui. Il se pencha vers sa tête et parla fort pour Garrett puisse l'entendre par-dessus le bruit de la musique diffusée pour la piste de danse.

« Tu n'as pas à rester Green »

« Ca ne t'ennuies pas ? » Garrett avait l'air encore pire quand deux autres femmes sont venues à la table et que l'une d'entre eux ait eu les yeux juste sur lui.

« T'en fais pas » Lui a dit Edward. « La prochaine fois on passera du temps chez moi, femme non-autorisées. » Ils riaient tous les deux, Garrett s'est levé et a ignoré la femme qui allait lui parler et a brusquement quitté le bar.

« Pourquoi joue-t'il à ce sport ? » À demandé Jessica, d'une voix pâteuse dans l'oreille d'Edward, qui sentait son estomac se détourner de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il a réussi à se trainer un peu loin d'elle et a essayé de faire de nouveau la conversation en ignorant le commentaire qu'elle a fait sur Garrett « Alors pour quelle compagnie travailles-tu ? » Il essayait de s'intéresser, mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était sortir hors du bar.

« PWC » Dit elle avec complaisance.

« Es-tu ici avec des amis ? » Il fallait espérer qu'il pourrait trouver avec qui elle était et se débarrasser d'elle.

Jessica a levé la tête et a fouillé le bar avant de pointer une table pas trop loin. « Je suis avec un groupe de personne du travail. L'une d'entre eux est une grande fan, tu veux la rencontrer ? » Edward suivi son doigt pointé vers un groupe de personnes assises à une table. Il y avait une grande fille maigre aux cheveux bruns penchait sur un mec un peu plus petit que ce qu'elle était. Il y avait une autre fille aux cheveux blonds courts assis avec eux et une autre personne qu'il ne voyait pas très bien parce qu'elle se cachait derrière le couple.

« Na, je ne suis pas dans les autographes » a-t-il répondu sèchement.

« Oh elle n'en voudrait pas de toute façon » A bredouillé Jessica « Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aime beaucoup »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est une de mes fans alors, qu'en dis tu ? » Ricana Edward.

« Oh, c'est une fan des Cubs, je crois. Elle aime bien le baseball et va à tous les jeux de toute façon. »

« Alors pourquoi tu crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? » Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi cela le dérangeait, mais ça l'était. Il n'avait rien fait pour bouleverser les fans des Cubs. Il a joué très fort et a donné aux Cubs tout ce qu'il avait. Il a fait beaucoup de travail de bienfaisance dans la ville et indépendamment de ce que disait la presse il n'était pas aussi mal qu'un putain d'homme comme tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle n'était tout simplement pas très contente de mon idée de venir ici. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de regretter ma décision et que tu n'en valais pas la peine. » Jessica a commencé à placer des baisers sur son cou et il allongea la tête pour regarder derrière la table.

Edward regarda les amis de Jessica se demandant où était celle qui ne l'aimait pas. Il était dégoûté par la manière dont ses lèvres remuait sur sa peau et il avait juste besoin de la descendre de lui, alors il a décidé d'aller à la rencontre de la personne en question, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de Jessica. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à avoir une conversation avec cette personne, elle allait s'ennuyer et le laisser seul.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la table il a eu une vision claire de la quatrième personne à la table de Jessica. C'était la femme la plus frappante qu'il ait jamais vu et quand elle a sourit comme à cet instant tout le bar s'est illuminé et Edward a senti ses genoux faiblirent. Brusquement il s'est rassis et Towne et Jessica l'ont foudroyé du regard dans la confusion.

« Tout va bien ? » a demandé Jessica en trouvant son cou une fois de plus.

« Ouais, j'ai juste besoin d'utiliser les toilettes » Il se leva de la table sans une autre pensée et se dirigea à l'arrière du bar.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir l'enchanteresse aux cheveux acajou de l'esprit ? Le suivait-elle ? Il a cherché dans les toilettes comment cacher son visage. Que faisait-il pour éviter une si frêle jeune fille de si petite taille ? Il avait besoin d'être un homme et juste d'y aller et ignorer qu'elle existait. Mais pourquoi sa poitrine se contracte à sa vue ? Pourquoi sa bite se durcit à la pensée de ses magnifiques yeux bruns chocolat ? Pourquoi a-t-elle une incidence sur lui à ce point ?

Irrité par la réaction qu'elle invoquait en lui, il se dirigea vers la table où Towne était assis avec les deux femmes et a été soulagé de voir que Jessica avait disparu. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas disparu longtemps. Elle a fait son chemin du retour dans le bar vers lui avec une boisson rose dans ses mains.

Edward passa le reste de la soirée à éviter les avances de Jessica alors qu'il lançait des regard en coin à Bella. Il était fasciné par la façon dont elle riait, son cœur battait à tomber chaque fois qu'il entendait son rire doux grâces aux bruits autour de lui. Et quand elle leva les yeux et attrapa son regard, il est devenu dur rien qu'à la façon dont elle le regardait et rougit – elle avait l'air encore plus enchanteresse avec le blush rose naturel sur ses joues.

Quand un gars se dirigea vers la table de Bella et commença à parler avec elle, Edward vit rouge et bondit presque de sa chaise avec l'intention de pousser l'homme très loin. Il ne savait pas d'où la possessivité venait. Troublé par sa réaction irrationnelle, il décida d'aller avec Jessica pour garder les pensées de Bella loin de son esprit. Mais les images d'elle étaient coincées dans sa tête – il ne pouvait pas les faire disparaitre. Non seulement ça, mais Jessica était vraiment une mauvaise embrasseuse et il ne pouvait pas supporter de continuer avec elle encore longtemps. Alors il regarda l'homme qui avait retenu l'intention de l'enchanteresse en essayant mentalement de lui envoyer des signaux pour quitter Bella et la laisser seule.

~GO CUBS~

Bella était assise à la table avec de bons amis du travail, s'efforçant de se cacher des beaux yeux verts qui n'arrêtaient pas de regarder vers elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une bonne nuit de repos dans son bar favori avec ses amis. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se montre pour tout gâcher ?

Quand elle l'a d'abord remarqué en se promenant dans le bar, son cœur a battu plus fort, la chaleur c'est propagée dans son corps et dans ses orteils. Sérieusement ? Ses Orteils ? Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui et beaucoup de chose n'était pas bonnes. Mais la façon dont il l'avait embrassé lundi soir, et bien, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes ou la façon dont sa langue était entrée dans sa bouche lentement et avait touché la sienne si doucement. Seigneur, il goûtait si merveilleusement, un mélange de la bière qu'il buvait et de framboises. Framboise ? Peut-être venait elle de rêver ça.

Elle secoua son esprit des pensées d'Edward, Bella essayait de se concentrer durement sur la conversation atour d'elle. Un certain gars nommé Jarrod était installé à leur table et ne s'était pas gardé de toucher son bras, son dos, ses cheveux, et même une fois son visage. Elle était vraiment ennuyée avec ce gars et était sur le point de se lever de la table et se rendre au toilette quand elle leva ses yeux dans les yeux verts magnifiques.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait une belle femme dans ses bras, il ne semblait pas très heureux. Jessica était l'une des secrétaires du bureau de Bella et elle a toujours eu les hommes qu'elle voulait. Ou bien pour la nuit du moins. Elle était la version féminine d'Edward Masen. Un match parfait. Pourquoi Bella avait mal au cœur de voir Jessica sur lui ? Stupide Bella, c'était juste un baiser. Bella a senti ses joues rouges s'enflammer et la chaleur se répandre le long de ses orteils à nouveau en se souvenant de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes.

« Bella ? »

La voix appartenait au visiteur indésirable à leur table. Jarrod. Tirant son attention loin de l'ombre de de son nouveau coloris favoris, vert, Bella regarda Jarrod d'un air perplexe.

« Hein ? »

Jarrod a parcourus des yeux la salle pour suivre la direction du regard de Bella et a atterri sur l'un de ses héros – L'arrêt-court des Cubs, Edward Masen. Bella a rampé dans son siège, quand elle a vu le regard sur le visage de Jarrod, mais a ensuite repris ses esprits. Peut-être qu'il allait décoller pour parler à Edward et la quitter.

« Holy Fuck ! » s'écria Jarrod, il a sauté hors de son siège en regardant Edward comme s'il était un dieu.

Les entrailles de Bella se sont retournées, c'était le numéro seize de la malédiction. Elle détestait les hommes qui utilisaient un langage grossier excessif dans une conversation normale, c'était seulement montré un manque de vocabulaire, et même un manque de renseignements- d'après son avis. C'était une fermeture totale, du moins pour elle … Et bien pas tout à fait. Un langage grossier a sa place que dans la chambre. À cette pensée l'esprit de Bella s'est égarée, il est retourné vers lundi soir, les yeux melon vert, les lèvres humides et douces, et un corps musclé et dur, résultant une flaque d'humidité dans sa culotte.

Bella bondit de son siège en regardant Jarrod faire son chemin vers la table d'Edward. Elle fut soulagée qu'il la laisse finalement seule et elle a pratiquement couru dans les toilettes pour se rafraichir. Elle avait besoin d'eau froide sur ses mains et de commencer à penser au tricot ou à la couture, enfin quelque chose d'autre qu'Edward et son baiser !

De retour à sa table, elle a remarqué que Jarrod discutait encore avec Edward et la star des Cubs, l'arrêt-court, il avait effectivement l'air heureux d'être la-bas. Ce n'était pas prévu mais elle était si heureuse d'être libérée de lui.

Angéla, sa meilleure copine au boulot, et Ben, le petit ami d'Angéla, devenaient un peu trop collés – la peine de sortir avec une amie et son nouveau petit ami – et Sierra, une autre collègue avait disparue. À la recherche de la foule, Bella a finalement trouvé ses cheveux blonds courts s'éclater sur la musique de la piste de danse avec d'autre filles. Quel était le moins gros des deux problèmes ? S'assoir avec Angéla et Ben se tripotant l'un l'autre ou de se blesser elle-même – ou une autre- en massacrant les derniers mouvements de danse ?

Elle pourrait facilement se perdre dans la foule de toutes ces têtes, mais un voyage aux urgences ce soir n'était pas très attrayant – ou même toute la nuit. En jetant un regard sur les deux tourtereaux Bella savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à table avec eux, elle était trop mal à l'aise autour de ce type d'image. Venait-il vraiment de saisir sa poitrine ?

Les yeux de Bella ont sursautés quand elle a réalisé qu'elle les fixait, et ils ont atterris sur le beau melon vert, encore. La chaleur montait à son visage, gênée qu'Edward l'ait surprise dans son premier acte officiel de voyeurisme. Ses yeux brillaient quand il lui a sourit et elle a remarqué qu'il avait un sourire captivant. Elle avait vu de nombreuses fois sur le terrain, dans les entrevues, dans le journal, sur internet … mais l'avoir sur elle était une autre histoire. Elle a senti que tous les muscles de son corps se détendaient, elle le regardait fixement.

« Excusez-moi » une voix grave a retentit dans son oreille.

Bella a sursauté sur la proximité de l'homme « Oh ! Je suis désolée, je, euh » Elle regarda la chevelure blonde au sommet d'un grand homme maigre avec les yeux bleu gris. Il n'était pas attrayant, mais il n'était pas mal à regarder non plus. Il avait un sourire amical, même si un moment il a montré des signes de nervosité aussi.

« Je suis Brad » A explosée la voix profonde. La voix ne correspondait certainement pas à son corps, et il ressemblait plus à un Tim qu'à un Brad.

« Bella » A-t-elle dit en posant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer … je veux dire, j'ai pensé que peut être … bien, euh … Vous voudriez danser ? » Sa voix quoi que encore profonde, c'est fissurée a la fin de ses paroles, et bégayait.

« Danser » a déclaré Bella, méditant une fois de plus la pensée de se joindre à la foule sur la piste de danse. Elle leva les yeux vers Angéla et Ben, puis retourna vers Brad et sourit. « Bien sur, mais je dois vous avertir, je suis une horrible danseuse. »

Brad ria raidement, et il lui tendit sa main. Croyait-il qu'elle plaisantait ? Parce que ce n'était absolument pas le cas… et bien il le découvrira bien assez tôt. S'il y avait bien un moyen sûr de se débarrasser d'un prétendant, c'était que Bella danse avec lui. La plupart des hommes avec qui elle est sortie ont abandonnés aussi vite que ses pieds se sont abattues sur leurs orteils. Elle a refusé de danser avec les hommes qu'elle a vraiment apprécié pour cette seule raison. Mais Edward avait apprécié leur danse lundi, il avait appelé ça, étonnant. Et ça l'avait été. C'était la première fois que Bella avait aimé danser, et il était le premier partenaire qu'elle ne torturait pas en frappant sur ses pieds. Leurs corps s'étaient déplacés ensemble parfaitement.

En secouant la tête une fois de plus à la pensée d'Edward, Bella suivie Brad sur la piste de danse. Il était maladroit. Dès le début des premières notes de la chanson, elle avait déjà piétiné ses orteils à deux reprises. Il a rampé quand son pied a pris contact avec lui pour la troisième fois, puis a étendu les bras comme s'il essayait de la tenir loin de lui.

Bella parcourait des yeux la foule et encore une fois le scintillement des yeux melon vert l'ont attirés. Le fait qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle toute la soirée l'énervait, mais ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux maintenant, la rendait furieuse. Il se moquait d'elle. Il riait de sa maladresse sur la piste de danse, elle le savait. Comment osait-il ? Sa colère augmentait, elle se trouvait de nouveau plus près du corps de Brad et a encore piétiné ses pieds, pour sa défense, ils étaient énormes, et elle a trébuché sur eux et a commencé à tomber. Les bras de Brad l'ont rattrapés et l'ont tenu droite, tout contre sa poitrine.

Elle a essayé de s'arracher à l'étroitesse de leur corps, c'était comme l'envie de se frotter à un squelette. Ses bras la serraient cependant, et elle était incapable de se libérer. Elle détendit son corps pensant qui si elle se laissait faire il se détendrait aussi. Elle avait raison. Quand elle s'est détendue, c'est ce qu'il a fait aussi, mais ses mains parcouraient alors le bas de son dos et son cul, la serrant de nouveau pour la tirer contre son érection dure. Oh la ferme !

Bella sauta hors des bras de pervers Brad, esquivant stratégiquement son squelette, avant de se lancer de nouveau vers sa table. Elle se glissa dans son siège et siffla à sa bonne amie, « Qu'est ce qui ce passe à cet endroit ? »

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » Angéla s'est démêlée elle-même de Ben pour se pencher sur la table et atteindre et toucher le bras de Bella.

« Pourquoi tout les pervers affluent à notre bar ? Il était amusant et sûr. Et maintenant je dois m'inquiéter de mon ressentit chaque fois que j'essaie de parler à quelqu'un. »

« Bella ? » Brad avait suivi son retour vers la table et se tenait debout devant elle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella a essayé de détendre ses nerfs. Le son de sa voix l'avait rendu si tendue. « Brad, je voudrais être seule en ce moment » Dit-elle sévèrement, Elle leva les yeux sur lui en planant sur sa présence.

« Tout va bien ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Bella était sans voix. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pour de vrai ? Penché sur la table, Bella serra Angéla dans une étreinte, lui disant au revoir à son oreille, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle s'est alors levée et s'est éloignée de la table, tourner dans le sens inverse de Brad. Sans reconnaitre sa présence et sans questions, elle se dirigea vers la porte du bar, elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle était à mi-chemin vers la sortie avant que la main de Brad ne se tende et lui saisisse le bras, la tirant pour lui faire face. « Bella je suis désolé. Tout ce que j'ai fais, je suis désolé. S'il te plait reste, je te promets de ne pas te faire danser de nouveau. » Il avait commencé à mendier, et dégoutait Bella encore plus.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aboyer sa réplique, deux bras forts ont enlacés sa taille, tout comme deux lèvres douces ont placés des baiser tendres le long de son cou. Bella n'avait pas besoin de deviner à qui appartenait ces bras et ces lèvres. Son corps a répondu de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans la nuit de lundi à mardi quand il l'a sauvé la première fois.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » à exigé Brad.

Les lèvres d'Edward n'ont jamais quittés sa peau. Il ignora le pervers Brad et ses mains ont tirés Bella plus proche de sa poitrine. Bella a passé un de ses bras vers le haut à l'arrière de la tête d'Edward, a agrippé ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et soyeux alors qu'il sucé et léché sa peau derrière l'oreille. Les sensations qui traversaient le corps de Bella étaient sensationnelles. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait sentir de cette manière. Dommage que ce ne soit que pour se donner en spectacle.

Émergeant de son euphorie, Bella a épinglé les yeux de Brad « c'est mon petit ami, Edward » a-t-elle dit sans aucune hésitation. Quand elle eu fini ses mots, la tête d'Edward se releva et il souleva une de ses mains en offrant une poignée de main au pervers.

« Petit ami ? » a demandé Brad confus. « Pourquoi avoir accepté de danser avec moi ? »

« Tu me l'avais demandé ? » Interrogea Bella.

« C'est ma faute » a sauté Edward « Vous voyez, j'ai fais quelque chose pour la rendre folle, c'était juste sa façon de me le faire rembourser » Il regarda alors Bella qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder vers lui. « Vrai amour ? »

« Vrai »Hésita Bella, puis elle tourna son attention vers le pervers « Je suis désolée de t'avoir utilisé pour ça Brad » Elle a essayé de lui faire de sincères excuses, mais elle était encore trop soucieuse d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

Après quelques minutes à regarder Bella et Edward, qu'aucun des deux n'était sûr qu'il ne serait pas reconnu plus tard, Brad s'éloigna la tête en baissée. Bella a fait demi-tour pour que les bras d'Edward desserrent leur emprise sur elle, mais il ne voulait pas partir de sa taille.

« Merci » a dit timidement Bella, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses bras étaient encore autour d'elle. « Je dois vraiment y aller »

« Je vais te raccompagner » Edward a tenu sa main gauche sur le bas du dos de Bella, et il l'a mené au travers du reste du bar, hors de la porte, et dans la nuit froide d'avril.

Bella n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi faire. Il a dit qu'il allait la raccompagner, il maintenait son bras autour d'elle tout en marchant sur le trottoir loin du bar. Elle a arrêté de marcher au bout de quelques mètres et se tourna pour le regarder.

« J'apprécie que tu sautes pour m'aider encore » balbutia t'elle « Ca fait trois fois maintenant. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te rembourser. »

« Trois fois ? »

« Lundi soir au « Day's End » et puis ce soir avec Jarrod et Brad. » Bella était sûr que si Jarrod n'avait pas reconnu Edward elle aurait été coincé avec lui toute la nuit.

« Jarrod » soupira Edward, mais il a commencé a rire doucement «Tu as des mecs à ta façon »

Il y avait de la chaleur dans ses yeux quand il a rit tranquillement de sa propre plaisanterie et autant Bella n'était pas fan de lui, elle senti son cœur se ramollir pour lui. Peut importe comment il pouvait traiter les autres femmes, il n'avait pas été une fois inapproprié avec elle, et autant elle avait du mal à l'admettre, autant elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie.

« Je suis désolée de t'éloigner de ton ami et de Jessica. J'irais bien si tu souhaites retourner là-bas. » Son cœur ce serra à l'idée qu'il embrasse Jessica, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour lutter contre l'envie de le prier de rester et ne pas retourner la bas.

« Mon ami ? » A-t-il demandé. « Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? »

Bella a expiré bruyamment, fâché avec lui. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui il était, il jouait au troisième but à la place de Saldana alors qu'il était sur la liste des blessés. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait découvert lundi qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes qui s'y connaissaient en base-ball. Un homme typique.

Edward a rit bizarrement quand il l'a regardé contorsionner son visage avec ses pensées. « Bien sûr que tu sais qui il est » a-t-il dit peu avant elle. « Viens, je vais marcher avec toi. »

« C'est inutile » a rétorqué Bella.

« Peut-être » lui a-t-il souri. « Mais quel sorte de gentleman je serais si je ne ramenais pas chez elle ma petite amie ? » Il jouait avec elle et évidemment Bella ne savait pas comment le prendre. Une minute il semblait en colère contre elle et puis la prochaine chose qu'elle savait était qu'il la taquinait. C'était une vraie énigme.

L'air entre eux était maladroite, elle marchait nerveusement à coté d'Edward dans la rue sombre vers sa maison. Pourquoi voulait-il la ramener chez elle ? Attendait-il quelque chose quand ils seront arrivés là bas ? Il avait une réputation, et avec la façon dont son corps réagissait à son contact, peut-être avait-il une fausse impression d'elle. Elle a essayé de repousser ces pensées de son esprit. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose. Sinon, il ressemblait à un gentleman en quelque sorte, d'une façon bizarre.

« Alors, » a commencé Edward, « comment es-tu aimé le base-ball ? »

« Emmett et mon père » répondit Bella automatiquement « Ils regardaient sans cesse les Mariners et si je voulais être avec eux, j'ai dû faire face à leur obsession pour le base-ball » Elle s'arrêta un instant, quand elle se rappela combien elle s'ennuyait quand elle a commencé à regarder les matchs avec eux. Tout a changé mais plus tard quand ils l'ont emmenés à son premier jeu des Mariners – c'est la qu'elle est vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce sport. « Et pour toi ? » Stupide question, elle savait déjà la réponse.

Un petit sourire s'est formé sur le visage d'Edward « pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais déjà comment je suis entré dans le base-ball ? »

« Et bien je sais que ton père a joué à l'université mais qu'il a choisi une carrière d'avocat au lieu de jouer pour les Dodgers au moment de son diplôme. Tu as joué depuis que tu as eu quatre ans, ne ratant jamais une saison. » Quand il a commencé à rire, Bella se souvient du préjudice qu'il avait subi a l'université. « Sauf pour ta deuxième année a l'université, ton muscle de l'aine a claqué et tu es resté assis l'essentiel de la saison. »

Elle en savait trop sur lui, et maintenant quand elle y pensait, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin d'être seule avec elle. Elle ressemblait à une harceleuse. Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, il était fou de ne pas penser du mal d'elle.

« Je suis désolée » dit Bella doucement. « Peut être ne devrions nous pas parler de baseball. Il me semble avoir une obsession malsaine avec lui. »

« Je me demande pourquoi » A réfléchit Edward tranquillement quand il regardait la rue en face d'eux.

« J'ai une personnalité addictive », dit elle d'un ton neutre. « Quand je m'intéresse a quelque chose, je vais faire toute les recherches de ce qu'il y a à savoir. J'aime les détails et les faits. Je recueille toutes les informations que je peux et puis je les analyse, je mémorise tout ce que je peux. C'est malade je sais. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es obsédée par moi ? »

« Non » dit-elle un peu trop catégoriquement « je veux dire, ça a commencé plus doucement, je suis obsédé par le base-ball et mon équipe a toujours été les Mariners, mais quand j'ai emménagé ici j'ai commencé à regarder les Cubs et les Sox, donc naturellement, je m'y suis intéressé et bien sûr j'ai fait des recherches – c'est ce que je fais. »

Ils ont passés le dernier virage sur la rue de Bella et elle a levé les yeux vers la maison qu'elle partageait avec Alice. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, indiquant qu'Alice était soit encore en rendez vous, soit qu'elle passait la nuit chez Jazz. Bella devenait nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les intentions d'Edward, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas interressé par devenir un nouveau cran sous sa ceinture.

« Un chercheur ? Que fais-tu pour vivre ? »

« Je suis Corporate Intelligence Analyste chez PWC. Je suppose qu'on pourrait m'appeler l'espion de l'entreprise. » A-t-elle ri nerveusement car ils commençaient leur ascension dans les marches qui les conduisaient a la porte de sa maison.

« Alors, c'est chez moi » dit elle doucement en regardant le porche en ciment sous leurs pieds. Puis il resta là et la regarda, elle se sentait très mal a l'aise. « Écoutes » a-t-elle dit sévèrement, en essayant d'illustrer la confiance qu'elle ne ressentait pas. « Je sais qu'il serait poli pour moi de t'inviter à entrer, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu attends, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. »

Elle a attendu avec anxiété sa réponse, mais le temps semblait arrêté, aucun des deux ne dirent un mot. Et puis Edward traversa le porche jusqu'au banc balançoire et a regardé la rue calme et s'assit.

« Il s'agit d'une maison assez grande pour une personne, vis-tu seule ? »

« Non » répondit Bella en marchant lentement vers lui « Alice et moi sommes colocataires. »

Edward se déplaça sur le coté de la balançoire et tapota sur l'autre extrémité et de sa main invita Bella à le rejoindre. « Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer » dit-il négligemment « Serais-tu d'humeur à discuter avec moi ? »

« Si je suis d'humeur ? » elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par là. L'a-t-il trouvé si pathétique par rapport à sa vie haut de gamme et la gloire ? Elle était bizarrement offensée, mais n'avait pas l'énergie pour réagir en tant que telle, elle était trop nerveuse pour jouer avec n'importe qu'elle autre émotion.

« C'est pas ça, je viens juste de comprendre que tu devais t'ennuyer avec moi. Après tout, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi. » Son sourire en coin si célèbre a honoré son visage et elle a encore réagi comme plutôt dans la soirée. Son rythme cardiaque a divulgué toute la chaleur le long de son corps jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué combien son sourire était alléchant avant ce soir ?

« Alors dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas. »

« Ça pourrait être difficile, l'a-t-il taquiné, tu as l'air d'être une excellente chercheuse. Que dirais tu de me dire ce que tu ne sais pas sur moi et je te dirais tout ce qu'il te manque. »

Bella a vu la lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'adressait à elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Edward Masen agissait de manière différente de ce que les médias ont toujours dit qu'il était. Le playboy des Cubs avait effectivement une personnalité. Non seulement il en avait une, mais elle était enivrante, Bella y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

« D'accord » a-t-elle commencé en pensant à quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas de lui. Elle savait que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, ainsi que sa nourriture préférée, film, livre, chanson, groupe, lieu de vacances. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas de lui. Elle a dû redoubler d'efforts, il devait y avoir quelque chose.

« Fantaisies » Chuchota Bella en pensant a ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui. Une rougeur passa sur son visage, elle était reconnaissante qu'il fasse nuit, pensant qu'Edward n'aurait pas remarqué, mais il l'avait vu. « Oublies ça » A-t'elle dit en l'entendant rire.

« Oh je sais » Elle avait l'air toute excitée. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ton enfance. Je veux dire, je sais au sujet de ton amour du sport et comment tu as joué sous le soleil et excellé dans tout, mais qu'en est-il des autres choses ? Tu ne pouvais pas seulement jouer au sport. Tu devais être intéressé pas d'autres choses encore. »

« Je joue du piano » a dit tranquillement Edward et Bella a juré sur elle-même silencieusement, elle savait ça.

« Ça craint » dit Bella a voix haute.

« Quoi ? »

« Je le savais » Sa voix était triste et elle chiffonnait son nez, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait pas savoir.

« Savais-tu que je composais de la musique aussi ? »

La tête de Bella s'est relevée et le regarda. « Non je ne savais pas cela. » Elle était soudainement excitée, heureuse de trouver de nouvelles choses sur lui. « Tu écris encore ? Il doit être difficile de trouver le temps durant la saison. »

« Ça l'est » répondit-il tendrement alors qu'il regardait les émotions qui longeait le visage de Bella. « Je n'ai pas composé depuis longtemps, mais mes doigts ont des démangeaisons à revenir sur les touches. J'ai une nouvelle chanson qui se joue dans ma tête en ce moment en fait. »

« Vraiment ? Peux-tu la chanter pour moi ? »

Edward rit, mal à l'aise et Bella se demandait s'il était peut-être timide sur cette partie de lui. Il jouait avec la couture sur le côté de son jean, il regardait un groupe de personnes fanfaronner sur le trottoir, surement sur le chemin de retour d'un bar.

« Que dirais tu si je te faisais écouter plus tard ? Je ferais mieux alors. Je jouerais pour toi un jour.

Bella lui sourit et elle se demanda en silence comment ce coté de lui n'avait pas été signalé par les médias. Depuis qu'elle avait débuté à suivre les Cubs, elle avait toujours lu ses liaisons extra-conjugales avec les femmes. C'était la seule qui n'avait jamais été signalé à son sujet, autre que ce qu'il faisait sur le terrain et les événements de charité occasionnels auquel il assistait.

« Ainsi » Edward commença « Il me semble qu'Alice est toujours avec Jazz. »

« Ouais, elle va probablement reste la nuit chez lui. » Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ses paroles sortaient un peu amèrement, mais Edward l'avait remarqué.

« Tu n'aimes pas Jazz ? »

« Hein ? »

« La façon dont tu as dit ça, sonnait comme si tu ne l'aimais pas. »

« Non je l'aime bien » Bella pensait sérieusement à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne voulait pas l'insulter, mais elle n'allait masquer la façon de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'homme qu'il faut pour elle. »

« Hmmm il me semble que nous avons quelque chose en commun. »

« Ah bon ? » Bella était maintenant offensée. Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas Alice ? Alice était merveilleuse. Elle était la personne la plus bienveillante et aimante qu'elle connaissait. Elle était une boule d'énergie prête à exploser, mais quand elle aimait, elle aimait inconditionnellement. Elle n'aurait jamais trahi ou blessé Jazz, elle était géniale pour lui et pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait- en particulier elle.

« Il faut admettre que la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés est un peu suspect » dit il hésitant en voyant l'expression de Bella.

« Suspect ? »

« Aller Bella », gémit-il « Elle s'est approchée de lui dans un bar et lui a dit qu'il l'avait fait attendre depuis trop longtemps. »

Bella a ri. Elle se souvenait de tout cela si vivement. Dès le premier regard qu'Alice avait obtenu de Jazz à un match des Cubs un jour, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Alice est tombée amoureuse au premier abord, sans même savoir qui il était. Après cela, elle est devenue une vraie harceleuse. Elle a Googlé le pauvre type et cuisiné Bella pour toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur lui. Puis, elle a lu un article dans un magasine sur la façon dont il fréquentait certains bars de Chicago, Alice a commencé à trainer au bar à chaque moment où les Cubs étaient en ville. Il lui a fallu quelques mois assise au bar en l'attendant, mais un jour, il est finalement venus, la pauvre Alice avait abandonnait tout espoir qu'il se montrerait, la saison était morte après tout, mais il était là, et elle marcha jusqu'à lui, s'empara d'une chaise et n'a jamais regardé en arrière.

« Ok je reconnais qu'elle a joué le rôle d'HARCELEUSE très bien. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'Alice a une façon bien à elle de faire connaitre les choses. » Lorsque Edward lui lança un regard septique, elle a pensé qu'elle devait défendre son amie un peu plus. « Elle aime vraiment Jazz, Edward. Je ne doute pas un instant que ses sentiments ne sont pas authentiques. »

Ils se sont assis ensemble se balançant dans l'obscurité, aucun d'eux ne faisaient du bruit car ils pensaient tout deux à leur meilleurs amis. Aucun d'eux n'aimait la relation, mais pour des raisons différentes, et maintenant tous deux s'interrogeaient sur l'autre coté de l'histoire.

« Alors, et à propos de Jazz » a demandé Bella sévèrement « Quelles sont ses intentions envers Alice ? »

« Ce gars a un amour maladif, ce connard » a dit Edward imitant l'accent de Jazz.

« Si je te demandais quelque chose, me dirais-tu la vérité ? »

« Ouais, que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les joueurs et leur relation extra conjugales. » Bella s'éclaircissait la gorge essayant d'obtenir une voix assurée. Quand elle a vu l'accusation dans les yeux d'Edward elle a poursuivi. « Jazz joue-t'il sur ce terrain lorsque vous êtes sur la route ? »

« Non »

« Avant de rencontrer Alice ? »

« Il n'était pas chaste Bella, mais il ne couchait pas beaucoup non plus. Il n'aimait pas ça … » Edward a arrêté ses pensées et Bella se demandait ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ce n'est pas comme toi ? » Elle a regretté ses paroles aussi vite qu'elles ont quittées sa bouche. Elle a remarqué la façon dont il s'est retiré. Elle a même senti un frisson couler de son dos alors que son corps s'éloignait de lui sur la balançoire.

« Je devrais y aller » a-t'il dit froidement en se levant de la balançoire, regardant en bas. Debout lentement, Bella a forcé ses yeux pour lui répondre. « Edward je suis désolée, j'ai était désagréable. »

Edward a serré les lèvres dans une grande ligne tendue et Bella pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait vraiment mis en colère –elle se sentait coupable. « Je te verrais un de ces jours » Il se tourna brusquement et descendit le perron avant de descendre de l'escalier. Bella le regardait marcher sur le trottoir. Elle n'a pas ouvert sa porte, n'est ni rentrée chez elle tant qu'il n'était plus visible sous la lumière de la lune.

* * *

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

**Je tenais aussi a vous dire que les conjugaisons des verbes et l'emploi des temps sont différents par moment car c'est comme cela que l'auteur les a écrit. Les conversations sont au présent alors que tout le reste est a l'imparfait ou au passé composé. **

**Je fais mon maximum pour que la lecture soit agréable et pour ne pas traduire mot a mot tout en gardant les expressions de "Piers13" ... Le 1er chapitre a été revu et corrigé une énième fois pour corriger mes erreurs.  
**

**Ensuite je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le temps de répondre a tout le monde. Par contre je le ferais sans hésiter si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions.**

**Vous pouvez laissé un petit mot ça me fera plaisir de connaître vos impressions et Angie (l'auteur) en sera également très contente!**

**Bisous a Lundi prochain!**

**Gaëlle :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**18 AVRIL 2009**

« Bella ! « Cria Alice, la voix haut perchée qui remplissait leur maison, elle hurla à Bella de se réveiller. « Je ne veux pas être en retard ! »

Couvrant sa tête avec l'oreiller, Bella gémit de mécontentement avant de rouler enfin et de sortir de son lit. Il était neuf heures du matin et le match de Cubs contre les Cardinaux de Saint Louis ne commençait pas avant cinq heures. Les joueurs n'avaient même pas besoin d'être sur le terrain si tôt!

« Pourquoi insistes-tu pour être la première au parc ? » A gémit Bella en piétinant dans le coin cuisine, se versant elle-même une tasse de café. Elle a dû admettre que le doux parfum de la vanille, du café et de la cannelle était très séduisant et bien qu'elle préfère son café noir pour être franche, elle avait hâte d'essayer ce breuvage différent. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à coté d'Alice et se mit à frotter ses yeux pleins de sommeil.

« Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du chapeau ! Nous devons nous rendre au parc tôt pour que nous puissions en obtenir chacun un. »

Il y a eu un court dessin animé que Bella avait vu il y a des années au sujet d'un Jackalope ***_(NT/ Animal imaginaire du folklore américain) _**ne pouvait pas rebondir. Ou était-il juste limité ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice lui rappelait Jackalope. « Tu sais vraiment qu'il va être dans les années soixante-dix aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? » Elle aimait son amie, mais parfois elle s'est demandée à combien elle a pensé aux choses – comme tricoter des chapeaux avec 70°F (fahrenheit).

« Tu es si pessimiste. Tu sais que je tiens à obtenir tous les bons gratuits au jeu. « Alice fit sa moue à travers la table, faisant rouler les yeux de Bella, elle a ramassé un muffin qui était posé sur une assiette sur le centre de la table.

Aussi délicieux soit le muffin, il avait des noix. Alors elle le prit en tirant les morceaux délicieux du muffin parfumé à la banane, essayant désespérément de le sauver comme possible, sans avoir de noix dans sa bouche. « Merci d'avoir fait ces derniers » A grommelé Bella avec un gros morceau de muffin.

La meilleure chose dans la vie avec Alice n'était pas le fait qu'elle était une maniaque de la propreté et gardait la maison propre, ce n'était pas non plus qu'elle était très courtoise sur sa façon d'être la nuit ou le fait qu'elle a toujours demandé la permission pour emmener un ami. Ce sont là toutes les qualités merveilleuses d'une compagne de colocation, mais pour Bella, la merveilleuse bonté d'Alice était dans la cuisine, c'était la meilleure partie de la vie avec elle.

« Alors, Jazz est lanceur aujourd'hui ? » Bella savait que si Alice aimait se rendre à tous les jeux des Cubs, elle s'ennuyait très facilement si Jazz ne lançait pas. Avant qu'elle ne commence à fréquenter le lanceur des Cubs, elle avait assisté à plusieurs des parties avec Bella en utilisant le billet supplémentaire qu'elle et Emmett avait généralement dans leur série de quatre. Ses incessantes pleurnicheries sur la lenteur des parties ont été facilement ignorés et les fans se sont amusés à taquiner cette adorable beauté.

« Tu veux t'assoir avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Quoi ? Non. »

Jazz avait donné deux billets à Alice juste derrière les abris des Cubs. Elles étaient de loin les meilleures places de la maison pour un grand fan, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Bella s'y assoit avec elle. Après la nuit dernière, elle voulait mettre autant d'espace que possible entre elle et les joueurs des Cubs. Si elle rejoignait Alice derrière leur abri, elle serait plus proche d'Edward, pas seulement quand il serait sur le banc, mais quand il serait sur le terrain aussi. Elle n'allait pas y arriver.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'assoir avec nous aujourd'hui ? » A demandé Bella, les jeux avec son amie lui manquaient et le billet en plus n'était pas utilisé aujourd'hui.

« Alors, je ne pourrais pas le voir au plus près » Alice a fait sa moue « Et si je m'asseyais avec vous demain ? »

« Je pense que Ben a déjà payé pour le billet supplémentaire de demain » a répondu Bella en s'excusant mais elle avait une excellente idée. « Je sais, tu peux t'assoir avec nous puis Angéla et Ben pourraient utiliser les deux billet de Jazz, Angéla est dégoutée que Rose soit au match demain – elle voulait trop y aller. »

« Deal ! » Alice portait un grand sourire sur son visage, elle se leva et posa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. « Je vais me préparer. Ne t'avises pas de prendre ton temps, Bella, Je veux un bonnet en tricot ! » **_(N/B : une tuque! La « Journée de la tuque » au nom de l'équipe de baseball est portée avec fierté par les partisans)_**

« Tu sais que Jazz peut t'obtenir un bonnet en tricot si tu lui demandes hein ? » Cria Bella a sa colocataire tandis qu'Alice flânait hors de sa chambre. « Il pourrait t'en donner une douzaine, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de demander » a-t'elle marmonné pour elle-même. Elle était encore très mal à l'aise sur la relation d'Alice avec Jazz. Il était un joueur de baseball et elle avait trop entendu d'histoires au sujet de leurs infidélités. Dégoûtant, en plus que son meilleur ami était probablement la pire pute au base-ball ! N'étais ce pas suffisant pour garder une dame loin de lui ? Plus, il y avait sa propre expérience personnelle, ou devrait-elle dire, l'expérience de sa mère. Repoussant au loin les mauvais souvenirs auxquels elle s'était promis de ne pas penser, maintenant que ses deux parents étaient morts, elle avait fini la partie comestible de son muffin.

Après avoir placé sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier avec celle d'Alice, Bella alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle devait être jolie aujourd'hui pour changer, elle avait planifié en faite de profiter du soleil. Elle était toujours si pâle, elle irait secrètement en mission cet été pour obtenir un bronzage. Normalement elle brulait ou rien, elle était toujours ou rouge ou blanche, jamais elle n'avait eu une nuance de couleur brun doré.

Une fois qu'elle était hors de sa douche et séchée, Bella a appliqué l'écran solaire sur son corps doux suivi d'une lotion de bronzage parfumée à la banane. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un en parler dans son bureau en utilisant les deux en même temps. Peut-être était cela l'astuce qui fonctionnerait pour elle aussi … ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer.

Bella a rencontré Alice à son retour dans le salon, vêtue d'un top serré bleu avec ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, de sorte que ses bras et ses épaules pourrait prendre du soleil, avec un jean ample et confortable. Elle portait spécifiquement du bleu pour montrer sa faveur envers les Cubs. Il y avait beaucoup trop de rouge dans les tribunes hier, alors elle voulait essayer de contrer avec le bleu des Cubs.

Alice portait une jupe vraiment mignonne noir et blanche qui n'était pas tout à fait au genoux avec un tee-shirt blanc col en V. Elle avait un bandeau noir dans ses cheveux – Pourquoi? Bella ne comprenait pas- et d'énormes lunettes de soleil noir qui couvraient ses yeux. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un grand sac noir et blanc avec des anneaux de bambou brun foncé à la place des sangles. C'était mignon, mais inutile de porte ça à une partie.

« Vas-tu sortir avec nous ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas Al » soupira Bella quand elle frôla son amie, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je serais ravie si tu venais. Dis à Rose et Em de venir aussi. Edward sort avec nous. » Dit-elle avec hésitation « je sais que tu ne l'aime pas … »

« Qui t'as dis ça ? »

« Et bien on a juste compris … »

« Al ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas sentit l'étincelle ou vu les feux d'artifices, et je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas me contenter de moins. » Bella avait pratiqué cette ligne toute la semaine, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait a sa meilleure amie, elle sentait son cœur se contracter et a immédiatement tenté de se convaincre du mensonge.

« Je comprends » a dit Alice solennellement, « mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'éviter, si ? Je veux dire, il a à peu près dit la même chose à Jazz mais cela ne signifie pas que vous deux ne pouvez pas être amis. »

Bella n'était pas prête à la façon dont son cœur à réagit à ces mots. Edward ne ressent rien pour elle. Ce fut une bonne chose – pas vraie ? Ils marchaient sur le trottoir vers l'arrêt du bus, contemplant le sentiment étrange dans son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle du mal à croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et pourquoi son cœur s'est contracté quand elle a dit à Alice qu'il n'y a avait pas d'étincelles.

Quand il l'a touché sa peau était en vie, comme chaque terminaisons nerveuses étaient en alerte en attendant de sentir son contact. Était-ce ça les étincelles ? Ou étais-ce semblable à l'étrange vague qui a traversé son corps lorsque sa langue a touché la sienne lundi soir, ou quand ses lèvres trainaient des baisers dans son cou la nuit dernière ? Bella n'avait jamais senti ces choses étonnantes avant, mais jamais elle ne les aurait considérés comme des étincelles. Plus des picotements et des vagues de feu qui électrifiaient son âme.

Électrifiaient ? Avait-elle vraiment juste pensé à ce mot en liaison avec la façon dont Edward l'avait fait se sentir ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme ça –Il l'agaçait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ennuyait-il ? Était-ce parce que les filles allaient constamment vers lui et le touchaient ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il se laissait toucher ? Il n'a jamais demandé à un moment ou un autre aux filles d'hier soir de le laisser seul. Lorsque Jessica a commencé à baiser son cou, il n'avait pas l'air qu'un peu agacé, mais il ne l'a jamais arrêté. Il n'avait pas aimé Jessica – C'était évident sur son visage. Mais jamais il ne lui a demandé de le laisser seul, il ne l'a pas empêché de se frotter contre lui ou d'embrasser sa peau. Dégoûtant, elle l'avait même vu l'embrasser à un point … c'est pourquoi il lui déplaisait. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir avec qui il était, tant qu'il en faisait quelque chose. Les joueurs de base ball étaient tous les mêmes aux yeux de Bella.

Avec une grande détermination Bella décida qu'elle détestait la Star des Cubs une fois de plus. Avec sa résolution intense de détester l'homme aux yeux melon-vert magnifiques, la fait avancer plus vite et à débouler devant Alice, faisant arrêter l'autobus beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

« Attends-moi Bella ! » Appela Alice en essayant de se diriger vers l'arrêt. « Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Hein ? » Bella était confuse. Elle ne c'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait laissé seule son amie pour avancer de ses propres ailes dans sa poussière. « Oh, Excuses moi Al, je pensais à autre chose. »

« Ça va. » Alice haussa les épaules et sorti un paquet de chewing-gum et le tendit vers Bella « T'en veux un morceau ? »

« Non merci »

Quand Alice a mâché le morceau de chewing-gum, Bella a sentit l'odeur de framboises, ce qui a porté ses pensées de nouveau à la nuit de lundi et au baiser qui a suspendu son âme. Edward avait un goût de framboise, et la façon dont sa langue goutait dans sa bouche quand il a frôlé la sienne était …

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air en feu Bella. »

Alice était plus proche d'elle maintenant et l'odeur de framboise flottait sur son visage lui donnait une surcharge de framboise et de picotements coulant de son cœur à la pointe des pieds en pensant à la saveur de la langue d'Edward une fois de plus. « Je vais bien » A répondu Bella à bout de souffle. «Je suis simplement fatiguée d'être sortie la nuit dernière. »

« Es-tu sûr ? Tu es pâle depuis un moment. »

Bella arqua ses sourcils et regarda son amie « Je suis toujours pâle Alice » Le bus approchait et Bella était reconnaissante de la distraction pour changer le sujet de leur conversation.

« Rose va avoir le champ libre aujourd'hui s'il n'y a aucun joueur de carte près de nous » S'écria Bella plutôt béatement.

« C'est une chose qui me manque de ne pas m'assoir avec vous les gars. » Fit Alice avec sa moue.

« Assis-toi donc avec nous, personne n'a pris le ticket supplémentaire. »

Mais elle n'étais pas assise avec Bella, Emmett et Rosalie. Bella entrevoyait son amie solitaire derrière l'abri des joueurs des Cubs et se sentait mal pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle devait prendre sur d'elle-même et aller s'asseoir avec elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'éviter Edward. C'était mesquin, elle venait juste de reprocher ses actes à sa mère. Oublie le Bella, tu t'es promis de l'oublier.

« Je sais que vous êtes aveugle, j'ai vu votre femme ! » La tête de Bella s'est arrachée vers la responsable, elle entendait le cri perçant de Rosalie sur l'arbitre. Elle s'est demandée ce qu'elle avait manqué. Ce n'était pas elle de partir dans ses pensées pendant un jeu, qu'est-ce qui c'était produit ? Elle regarda sur le terrain et vit qu'Edward était au bâton, mais se tenait encore en dehors de la zone de frappe la regardant fixement.

« Hey ! » Rosalie a continué dans sa crise de nerfs pendant qu'elle regardait son téléphone portable. « Vous avez manqué quatre appels ! » La foule autour d'eux a hurlé de rire et Bella a vu le rouge autour du visage de l'arbitre. Ah! les arbitres disent tous qu'ils ne prêtent aucune attention aux insultes que hurlent les fans, mais Bella avait vue Rosalie obtenir beaucoup de la peau d'un arbitre.

Bella a jeté un coup d'œil sur le tableau des résultats et a noté qu'Edward avait un compte complet. Elle s'est penchée au-dessus du siège de Rosalie – Elle la tenait pendant qu'elle continuait d'hurler des insultes à l'arbitre – et a donné un coup d'épaule à Emmett «Hé! qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Asseyez-vous ! » La demande est venue d'une voix pas très loin derrière leurs sièges et Bella, Emmett, et Rosalie se sont tournés immédiatement, leurs regards fixés sur un homme grand, maigre, chemise et casquette des Cardinals, avec un doigt en mousse rouge « numéro Un » sur sa main – il avait tout, il lui manquait seulement un grand signe disant, John 3:16 ***(NT/ l'un des verset les plus couramment cités de la bible chrétienne.)**

« Venez ici et dites-le en face, vous allez lécher le fromage que va sortir de mon cul ! »

Bella s'est tapie dans son siège et a tourné sa tête juste à temps pour voir Edward taper un double. La foule entière l'a encouragé excepté la section de Bella, qui appréciait le show entre la belle blonde à la casquette des Cubs et le fan tout maigre des Cardinals.

Bella essayé durement de ne pas y prêter attention, mais le minus avait sérieusement les nerfs et commençait à descendre les quelques marches jusqu'à Rosalie. Elle essayé de garder ses yeux sur le champ, mais ils étaient tout le temps sur Edward et elle pouvait dire qu'il s'intéressait par ce qu'il ce passait dans leur tribune – tout le stade était maintenant intéressé, attirant même l'attention de la sécurité qui descendait maintenant vers eux.

« Vous ressemblez à une putain de langouste, n'importe qu'elle ressemblance entre vous et un humain est une pure coïncidence. »

« Hé mec » La langoustine a appelé et a regardé Emmett. Emmett n'a pas répondu, mais il a regardé fixement l'homme en rouge. « Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle insiste sur mon caoutchouc ? »

La poitrine d'Emmett se soulevait, il essayait de se contrôler. Ce genre de chose arrive parfois quand Rosalie vient aux jeux. Elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense et étant aussi séduisante qu'elle est, cela incitait quelques hommes à essayer de plaisanter avec elle. Le mouvement horrible dans leur partie, c'était que Rosalie gagnait toujours.

« Alors, elle peut avoir un doggy bag pour plus tard ! »

Avec les mots finaux de la maigre langoustine, Emmett s'est précipité en avant, mais Rosalie l'a saisi autour de la taille et a chuchoté dans son oreille. La sécurité avait attrapé le fan-langoustine et lui a demandé de se déplacer de nouveau à son siège. Pendant qu'il tournait pour repartir, Rosalie a voulu obtenir le dernier mot.

« Maintenant voilà le croquis parfait de mise au point pour construire un idiot ! »

Chacun autour d'eux ont ris et la sécurité est venue pour demander assez bas à Emmett et Rosalie de se calmer ou ils seraient invités à quitter le stade. Bella était debout à côté d'eux mais pour une raison qu'elle ne savait l'avertissement ne fût que pour les deux têtes brûlées à côté d'elle. Tout les trois se sont rassis et ont tournés leur attention vers la partie. Edward était maintenant au troisième but avec Newton au premier.

**~GO CUBS~**

Edward ne pourrait pas attendre pour entendre parler de ce qui c'était produit avec Rosalie et l'homme habillé tout en rouge. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé, elle jouait toujours aux cartes, il n'était pas sur ce qu'il y avait eu avec le costume de langoustine. Il s'est rappelé que quand il a rencontré Rose, elle n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il voudrait être en désaccord. Cette fille était rugueuse et effrayante comme l'enfer au premier abord. Il ne savait pas comment un grand type comme Emmett pouvait se tenir pour avoir à faire avec elle.

Et au milieu de tout ça, car Rosalie juré toujours des insultes à l'arbitre, Bella secouait la tête. Edward ne savait si c'était d'embarras pour les actions de son amie ou si c'était autre chose. Elle ne semblait pas embarrassée quand elle s'est levée avec Rose dans une position défensive contre le fan en colère. A-t-elle vraiment pensée qu'elle pourrait contrecarrer la colère de l'homme langoustine ? Il riait sous cape pendant qu'il se tenait dans l'avant-champ, attendant le jeu pour commencer. Il commençait à penser que son enchanteresse les rejoindrait au bar après le jeu. Il était curieux de découvrir ce qui c'était passé.

Il pouvait entendre la voix de Rose criant sur les frappeurs et il sourit. Elle était vraiment amusante, rien d'autre. Il a jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers les trois amis et soupire en voyant Bella avec sa queue de cheval défaite, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et la tuque en tricot bleu et rouge des Cubs sur la tête. S'était-t'elle vraiment précipitée sur le terrain pour être l'un des 10.000 premiers fans à pouvoir obtenir une tuque ? Était-elle si obsédée d'avoir une tuque bon marché ? Il aurait pu la lui obtenir, agréablement et gratuitement, tout ce qu'elle aurait eu à faire c'est demander -N'étaient-t'ils pas amis après tout ? Même après son insulte de la nuit dernière, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait raison, il couchait au tour à tour, et s'il ne l'avait aidé avec le grand homme dégingandé la nuit dernière, il serait probablement parti à la maison avec la fille aux cheveux frisés, Jennifer ou Jasmine, quel que soit son nom – l'embrasseuse passionnée qui travaillait avec Bella.

La nuit dernière avait été hors de l'ordinaire pour Edward. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui avait fait sauter les défenses de Bella. D'abord, il a parlé avec le fan ennuyeux qui avait flashé sur Bella, juste parce qu'il était heureux de l'avoir vu partir loin d'elle. Et alors quand il a vu le geek dégingandé, il a été jaloux – étais-ce vraiment de la jalousie ? – elle a été effacée quand il a vu combien leur danse était douloureuse avec son manque de capacité à se déplacer sans à-coups et les mouvements saccadés du geek. Il l'observait d'une manière réellement amusante.

Mais quand le type l'a tiré contre son bas ventre, Edward est devenu furieux. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement et a était capable de se calmer, seulement, quand il a vu Bella pratiquement courir loin de l'homme. Mais le type ne l'a pas laissée, il l'a suivie à travers le bar en regardant autour de lui, Bella a essayé de partir et d'échapper à ses intentions non-désirées quand il l'a saisie. Edward a décidé d'intervenir.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de marcher jusqu'à sa maison. Et puis quand il l'a fait, il a commencé à penser aux possibilités. Il pourrait finalement coucher avec elle et être débarrassé de l'obsession qu'elle avait crée dans son esprit. Une fois qu'il aurait eu sa bite en elle, l'obsession partirait. C'était ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il avait couché avec une femme. Mais elle ne l'a pas invité, elle ne semblait même pas avoir envie de rester et de parler avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas la quitter, il s'est assis et l'a pratiquement prié de parler avec lui.

Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi, ni pour quelle raison, il voulait vraiment sa compagnie. Il ne parlait normalement avec aucune des filles avec qui il accrochait. Même avec Lauren –avec qui il avait eu sa relation la plus sérieuse. Il ne s'était jamais assis pour parler avec elle, ils parlaient beaucoup plus quand elle dirigeait leur conversation – sur les Cubs- et là oà ils allaient chaque nuit. Il était donc étrange de s'asseoir et d'avoir une conversation avec Bella, mais ça lui a plut. Il a apprit beaucoup sur elle, mais pas assez pour le satisfaire, et il était déterminé à apprendre à la connaître mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'insulte. _Tu le méritais Masen._

Une balle peu profonde en plein vol apparaissait dans la vision périphérique d'Edward, il a fait la course sous la balle descendante, a soulevé sa main gantée dans le ciel et l'a attrapé sans effort – trois retraits. Le jeu a continué la-dessus, le lanceur de chaque équipe faisait son travail, en gardant les buts vides jusqu'à la septième manche lorsque le lanceur des Cardinals en a eu assez, Edward a été en mesure de frapper en deux tirs, donnant aux Cubs le fil de la soirée ayant pour résultat leur victoire 7-5 face les Cardinals de Saint Louis.

Ça n'a pas été dur pour Edward et Jazz de trouver leurs amis dans le petit boui-boui qu'Alice avait choisi. Alice été assise à une table entourée de Rosalie, Emmett et le couple de tripoteurs qui avaient accompagné Bella la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait pas vu Bella elle-même – Elle n'était pas sortie avec eux ?

Après avoir saisi un duo de bière pour lui et Jazz, Edward fit son chemin jusqu'à la table ou Alice serrait le lanceur gagnant du match d'aujourd'hui en lui donnant un baiser de victoire –ça ressemblait à ça – alors que Rose et Emmett les encourageaient. Il était agréable de voir le sourire sur le visage de Jazz et il savait qu'Alice le rendait heureux. Mais leur affichage lui fit froncer les sourcils parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il se serait attendu que Lauren fasse – afficher son statut de célébrité et leur rapport.

« Edward ! » a rugit le grand Emmett quand il s'approchait de la table et il se sentait un peu gauche avec toute l'attention sur lui. « Nous faisions juste un concours de baisers. Jusqu'ici le Major League et le lutin gagnent. Vas te chercher une fille et participes avec nous ! » Le gars massif était définitivement ivre.

« Pas assez bu Em' » A dit Edward pendant qu'il s'asseyait brillamment à coté d'Alice et Jazz.

« Hé! je suis Angéla » a dit la grande brune maigre à ses cotés et avançé la main pour lui serrer la sienne.

Edward lui a pris la main et la serra délicatement. « Edward » Murmura-t'il, il a résisté à l'envie de rouler des yeux quand il a remarqué que le petit ami de la jeune fille lorgnait sur lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux dehors, branché sur câble d'écoute.

« C'est Ben » a dit Angéla en s'excusant. « Il est encore surpris de s'asseoir à la même table que Jazz et maintenant que son héros est ici, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra s'en remettre. » Elle a froncé les sourcils et Edward a alors regardé derrière lui, Ben avait le visage qui avait tourné comme une betterave rouge.

« Son héros ? » A demandé Edward « Il n'y a aucun héros dans ce bar à ce que je vois » a-t-il hésité « À part Jazz le roi du baiser. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra lui donner un autographe si tu crois que ça l'aidera. » Il a donné un petit sourire à Angéla et elle a rit.

« As-tu rencontré Angéla et Ben ? » A appelé le petit lutin à travers la table vers Edward, quand elle se leva pour faire les présentations.

« Oui » a-t-il dit, l'arrêtant de devoir être séparé des bras de Jazz. « Nous nous sommes présentés. »

« T'as-t'elle dit qu'elle travaillait avec Bella ? »

« Tu connais Bella ? » Angéla a coupé Alice quand elle s'est penché en avant tout près d'Edward.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » A-t-il dit timidement, pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle était si intéressée par ça.

« Je me demande ce qui la retient, elle devrait déjà être ici. »

« Elle vient ? » Edward n'a pas voulu avoir l'air si intéressé, il s'est grondé en silence pour agir comme ça.

Essayant de trouver une sortie pour ne pas parler de Bella, il a regardé la table autour de lui. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis, il les a vus sur la piste de danse. Ils se déplaçaient vraiment bien ensemble et les observer a déclenché en sa mémoire la manière dont Bella s'était déhanchée dans ses bras. Il a secoué la tête et s'est levé. « Je serais bientôt de retour », a-t-il dit à la table avant de déambuler vers le bar pour une autre bière.

Assit sur un tabouret, Edward a engagé la conversation avec l'homme à côté de lui. Il semblait être un fan correct, le bonus étant qu'il n'avait pas paniqué de s'asseoir à côté d'Edward et qu'il n'a pas divagué sur le jeu tout le temps non plus. Ils ont parlés un peu sur le jeu, mais il semblait vraiment intéressé à parler musique avec le célèbre arrêt-court. C'était rafraîchissant pour Edward de parler à un étranger d'autre chose que le baseball – comme si c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Il était assis au bar depuis un moment, une odeur incroyablement douce flottait sur lui et son nouvel ami du bar. Edward se tourna sur son tabouret et remarqua l'origine de l'odeur putride – une belle blonde souriait vers lui. Il sourit en retour. Fût un temps où il aimait la compagnie d'une belle femme – avant d'avoir rencontré Bella. Il s'est lui-même mentalement réprimandé pour penser à elle de nouveau.

« Salut » dit-il doucement « Puis-je t'offrir un verre ? »

« Bien sur » Répondit la belle blonde, ses yeux firent le chemin sur son visage pour se concentrer sur sa poitrine, puis un niveau plus bas vers les genoux.

Edward sourit et arma un sourcil vers elle. « Tu t'amuses bien ? » a-t-il demandé amusé.

Sa tête s'est lentement soulevée pour regarder dans ses yeux et elle s'est penchée en avant, plaçant ses lèvres contre son oreille. « Pas encore mon beau » Puis elle l'a embrassé doucement dans le cou.

Il enveloppa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et la tira pour la placer entre ses jambes avant de se retourner vers le barman et lui commandant une boisson. « Alors, quel est ton nom ? » a-t-il demandé gentiment quand il est revenu vers elle, enroulant son autre bras autour d'elle.

« Ginger **(NT/ ginger veut dire gingembre en anglais)** » a-t-elle ronronné dans son oreille et il s'est raidi. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'employait son nom réel avec lui ?

« Alors Ginger » a ronronné Edward, exagérant son nom « Est-ce que tes parents ont une certaine obsession malsaine avec le 'Gilligan's Island ?' »

« Quoi ? » Ginger l'a écarté et l'a regardé dans la confusion.

« Ton nom » a-t-il roucoulé à son oreille après l'avoir de nouveau collé contre lui. « Je me demandais juste d'où l'inspiration était venue. »

Elle a sourit sournoisement avant de se pencher vers lui et de dévorer sa bouche avec la sienne. Edward a apprécié le baiser et a laissé ses mains errer dans son dos, débarquant sur ses fesses, la tirant plus prés de son aine qui avait été négligé trop longtemps. À ce stade, ça lui était égal si son nom était Bertha, il en avait besoin pour s'envoyer en l'air.

« Ergh, eghm » quelqu'un s'est raclé la gorge sur les tourtereaux qui s'embrassaient contre le bar.

Edward a entendu l'interruption, mais il l'a ignoré, tirant Ginger plus prés de lui, il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou, ses mains à cheval jusqu'à son torse pour se rapprocher de ses gros seins. Mais quand la personne à raclé sa gorge une seconde fois, Ginger est devenue contrariée et a tourné sa tête en direction de l'ennui tandis que les lèvres d'Edward continuaient de sucer et mordre le long de sa peau.

« Excusez-nous » dit-elle un peu hors d'haleine avant de retourner à l'homme dans ses bras et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Non, excusez moi » a craché Bella et la tête d'Edward s'est arrêtée au son de sa voix, sa bite c'est durcie immédiatement même si le son détenait de la colère.

Ginger a été arrachée de la bouche d'Edward alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder l'enchanteresse debout près de lui et la blonde entre ses jambes. Il laissa son regard errer sur elle admirant la manière dont sa robe collait à ses courbes, et puis ses yeux émus sont descendu jusqu'à ses genoux exposés, et il se lécha les lèvres avant de regarder en arrière et dans les yeux de Bella. Elle était rentrée chez elle et avait changé de vêtements. Il était maintenant très content pour son arrivée tardive.

« Nous sommes un peu occupés ici » a dit Ginger d'un ton mielleux, la colère bouillonnant hors de son sourire et ses yeux.

« Oui, en train de coller votre langue au fond de la gorge de mon petit ami » Les yeux de Bella tiraient des poignards à la blonde.

« Il a commencé tout ça » A pratiquement hurlé Ginger, elle a fait un pas vers Edward et il s'efforça de ne pas rire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Bella l'avait interrompu et bien qu'il était un peu bourré il ne pouvait plus fixer la blonde bien faite, il était fasciné par Bella, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle agissait en tant que petite amie jalouse.

Edward a regardé comment Ginger et Bella étaient campées sur leur positions, les yeux de Bella ne baissants jamais d'un pouce et il a fini par céder et s'est tourné vers elle, l'accaparant par sa taille et la tirant dans ses bras. Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule la blonde toujours debout derrière elle, et ricana avant de tourner son attention vers Edward en se penchant et lui donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Il a tenu fortement ses bras autour de la taille de Bella pendant que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes et il fermait les yeux voulant approfondir le baiser, il n'était pas sûr de savoir où elle allait avec cette crise de jalousie. Il n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait interrompu. Il était loin de devoir être sauvé si c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu. Bien qu'en ce moment il ne s'en inquiétait pas, elle était bien dans ses bras et il a aimé ce moment, sentant le doux parfum de fraise dans ses cheveux et l'impression de bananes sur sa peau. Elle sentait délicieusement comme un banana split.

« Tu as la mauvaise odeur d'un parfum bon marché » dit elle se tirant un peu loin de lui mais en restant dans ses bras. Il a rit sous-cape doucement secouant sa tête.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment ma petite amie, pas vrai ? »

« Je te devais juste une faveur »

« La prochaine fois, tu devrais peut-être t'assurer que je veux être sauvé. »

« Oh! tu as voulu être sauvé, crois moi. » Ses sourcils se sont froncés et il a pensé qu'elle était adorable.

« Ouais, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Becca la petite salope et qui a couché avec pratiquement chaque type de ce bar. »

« Mais pas moi » a-t-il dit lentement, délibérément.

« Oui, et tu es l'un des rares hommes dans ce bar qui n'a pas contracté une maladie vénérienne à cause de ça » Elle a dit ça dans les aigus, soulevant un sourcil en le regardant fixement.

Sa bouche s'est ouverte « Becca ? Elle m'a dit que son nom était Ginger. »

« Elle a dit à mon collègue que son nom était Claire. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Tu m'as indiqué clairement la nuit dernière ce que tu pensais de moi. » Cela sonnait comme une bouderie, cette femme avait obtenue de lui des sentiments blessés et il s'est détesté de montrer sa vulnérabilité.

« J'ai juste passé trois semaines à écouter un collègue du boulot se plaindre de sa nouvelle maladie qu'il avait contracté en couchant avec elle. Elle est sale Masen, même toi tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

« Même moi ?» a-t-il rit.

« Oui, même toi. D'ailleurs, je te le devais, tu te souviens ? » Elle lui a sourit, ses mains ce sont déplacés le long de son dos caressant ses longs cheveux acajou. « Oh regardes! Il y a une autre blonde là-bas, dit-elle en tournant la tête et montrant une jeune fille maigre, grande avec d'épaisses lunettes cerclées et un appareil.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez vieille » Il a reculé sur sa chaise de bar, elle avait également un regard affreux.

« Beaucoup de personnes dans la vingtaine ont des appareils de nos jours, Edward. Il suffit de penser que dans quelques années elle va avoir de belles dents. »

« Mais qu'en est-il pour son nez ? »

« D'accord » dit-elle en fouillant à nouveau le bar « Oh! que dirais-tu de la blonde dans le coin avec la chemise rouge et la jupe noire ? »

« Pourquoi cherches-tu une blonde ? »

« Je pensais que c'est ce que tu aimais. » Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda dans ses yeux melon vert, et eu du mal à avaler quand elle vit le désir brulant derrière eux.

Edward regardait dans les yeux brun chocolat de Bella et luttait contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Son chaste baiser antérieur n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui, il voulait plus. Et son odeur le rendait fou. Se tournant sur le côté, il a obtenue l'attention du barman et a demandé deux nouvelles bières. Quand le barman est venu, il lui a dit de prendre la vide et la pleine toujours posés sur le bar, celui qu'il avait acheté pour Ginger –Becca – avant de se retourner vers Bella en souriant.

« Merci » A-t-il dit doucement.

« N'importe quand » A-t-elle répondu à perdre haleine.

« Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rosalie aujourd'hui ? » A demandé Edward, curieux de savoir ce qui c'était passé derrière l'abri des visiteurs pendant le jeu et désirant en outre garder Bella avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment tout ça a commencé » A répondu Bella « Tout d'un coup, elle criait à l'arbitre. Attends, tu était au bâton, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui a commencé tout ça. »

« Un mauvais appel. » Edward haussa les épaules « Une balle près de mes chevilles et il l'a appelé une prise. » 

« Ahh » a dit Bella pendant qu'elle saisissait une des bières que le barman avait placé devant eux deux, et a pris une gorgée.

« Tu ne faisais pas attention au jeu ? » La taquinait Edward en lui chatouillant les côtes et elle couina reculant ses doigts agités.

« Je pensais à Alice » riait elle « Elle a regardé de l'autre côté, tellement seule. »

« L'autre côté ? Tu sais qu'elle était assise du côé des Cubs, pas vrai ? »

Elle a roulé ses yeux et a pris une autre gorgée. « Elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir avec elle aujourd'hui, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis sentie mal. Naturellement, l'homme langoustine a compensé ça. Tu l'as vu ? » Ria-t'elle nerveusement et Edward a regardé fixement son sourire. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau à couper le souffle avant.

« Ouais, je vous ai vu tous les trois près à vous faire expulsés du parc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Edward a resserré son emprise autour de Bella, en appréciant le contact de son corps contre lui alors qu'il regardait dans ses yeux expressifs.

« L'homme homard a cru pouvoir échanger des insultes avec Rose. Elle a dû tenir Emmett en arrière pour ne pas qu'il frappe le type à terre. C'est là que tu as probablement vu la sécurité venir et nous parler. » Elle a penché sa tête et s'est penchée plus près d'Edward.

« Bella ? » souri-t'il.

« Hmm ? »

« Dansons » Edward poussa lentement Bella en arrière afin de tenir debout et il a posé l'argent sur le bar pour payer ses commandes avant de prendre sa main et de l'amener sur la petite piste de danse.

« Oh non! » a-t-elle protesté en plantant ses pieds sur le sol « Je ne danse pas, tu m'as vu, je suis horrible. »

Edward s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle « Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens » Souffla-t'il en se penchant sur son regard. « D'ailleurs, » il posa ses lèvres contre son oreille « Ma petite amie ne refuserait jamais de danser avec moi. »

Il sourit contre son oreille quand il senti son corps trembler, il a alors ramené son regard vers ses yeux. Elle a léché ses lèvres pendant qu'elle regardait fixement derrière lui la piste de danse intimidante et il riait sous cape. « Je te promets que je serais un gentleman. »

« Je n'ai pas encore assez bu » a-t-elle continué toujours immobile.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin, pris sa main et embrassa le dos de celle-ci « M'accorderais-tu cette danse Bella ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'éblouir Masen » dit-elle essoufflée et Edward a combattu son envie d'agrandir son sourire. Il devait certainement l'affecter. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et sentir son corps détendu près de lui. Il a enlacé ses doigts avec les siens et il la tira doucement sur la piste de danse sans aucune autre manifestation de sa part. Une fois qu'ils furent au milieu de tout ces corps, Edward a tiré Bella afin de se rapprocher davantage d'elle et elle a levé les bras, les enroulant autour de son cou.

« Suis mon mouvement. » a chuchoté Edward dans son oreille et elle a incliné la tête en se concentrant difficilement à suivre son corps. « Détends-toi » Ria-t'il discrètement après qu'elle ait fait un pas sur son pied pour la deuxième fois et ses mains sont venues se poser sur ses hanches pendant qu'il la guidait, lui montrant comment se déplacer.

« Ne regardes pas en bas » A-t-il murmuré contre sa tempe. Il avait du mal à se contrôler lui-même. Il la trouvait si désirable, mais elle n'était certainement pas le genre de fille qui avait des rendez-vous au lit sans lendemain. Elle voudrait une relation, elle ne voudrait pas se contenter de moins et il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de lui dire non à elle.

« Où puis-je regarder ? » dit-elle une nouvelle après lui avoir marché sur le pied, il ria avant de la tirer à lui plus étroitement, le positionnement de leurs corps faisait que sa cuisse était entre ses jambes, et la sienne entre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre lui et il se demandait si elle était nerveuse à propos de la danse où si c'était d'être si proche de lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien d'être près d'elle.

« Ferme les yeux » Dit-il doucement, elle l'a fait et il a sourit « C'est bien » dit-il près de son oreille. « Maintenant, cesse de penser et ressens le rythme de la musique. » Il a sourit de nouveau quand il a vu ses yeux qui se plissaient, elle se consacrait à l'écoute de la musique à ce moment et il souriait.

« Bella » roucoula-t'il « Arrêtes de penser, sens seulement » Et il a commencé à rapprocher leurs corps. Comme elle ne se détendait toujours pas, il chuchotait dans son oreille des petites choses idiotes au début, juste des choses pour que son esprit passe outre ce que son corps faisait – ou essayait de faire.

Il a trouvé que quand il chuchotait sur le jeu d'aujourd'hui et tout ce qui ce passait sur le terrain que les fans n'avaient pas pu voir ou comprendre, son corps s'est détendu contre le sien. Il a gardé ses petits chuchotements à son oreille la concernant sur le jeu, sur les conversations entre lui et certains des autres joueurs de son équipe et sur les statistiques. Et à mesure que leurs corps bougeaient parfaitement ensemble, il vit un regard d'étonnement sur le visage de Bella.

Ils dansaient – enfin. Edward se laissa apprécier la sensation d'elle contre son corps, il respira son odeur une fois de plus. L'odeur de fraise de son shampoing était ce qu'il aurait pu attendre de l'odeur d'un enfant, mais sur Bella c'était alléchant, il voulait frotter son nez dans ses cheveux et souffler dedans.

La chanson finissait, Edward tenu Bella si près, craignant qu'elle ne bouge avant d'avoir pu passer à la chanson suivante, mais elle resta dans ses bras et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il lui a sourit la tenant plus fortement pour une autre danse, elle a sourit et puis a fermé ses yeux, collant son corps encore plus à Edward.

Il n'était pas déçu. Seulement cette fois, il était trop dans ses propres pensées pour chuchoter à son oreille. Au lieu de ça il l'a gardé étroitement, ses mains guidant ses hanches, les déplaçant au rythme de la chanson. Il a déglutit pendant qu'il penchait sa tête sur ses cheveux. Il eut plaisir d'être avec elle. On ne pouvait nier cela. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être amis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir à elle, même si elle était une fan, et l'avoir comme nouvelle amie. Il avait du plaisir à passer du temps avec elle, parler, danser, rire, la toucher, elle le captivait. Elle le faisait rire et sourire. Elle le faisait penser à des choses auxquel il n'aurait normalement pas pensé et deuxièmement, par-dessus tout, elle le rendait heureux. Oui, a-t-il décidé, ils pourraient être amis. Il trouverait un moyen de faire fonctionner ça.

Lorsque la seconde chanson s'est terminée, Edward s'est arraché de Bella et il baissa la tête, remarquant les petites rougeurs qui se propageaient sur son visage. Il sourit, saisissant sa main et la sortie de la foule. « Nous ferons de toi une danseuse » la taquina-t'il en passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui, ils firent leur chemin vers la table remplie de leurs amis.

« Ne comptes pas sur moi » a-t'elle expiré « je pensais que j'allais vomir tout le temps. »

Edward la regarda et se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir avec leurs amis, mais il n'y avait pas de chaise l'un à coté de l'autre, de sorte qu'ils ont dû se trouver à deux extrémités différentes de la table. Il est devenu très calme, écoutant les conversations autour de lui, mais gardait ses yeux sur l'enchanteresse. Elle était trop séduisante pour son propre bien. Elle ne savait même pas l'effet qu'elle lui faisait à lui – Ni l'effet qui l'avait vu faire aux autres innombrables fous.

Edward a nerveusement réajusté son érection, heureux que Bella ne l'ai pas remarqué pendant qu'ils dansaient. Elle riait et parlait avec Emmett et Edward fut immédiatement jaloux de leur amitié. Il voulait être le seul à la faire rire comme ça, celui qui mettrait ce sourire sur son visage, le seul à assurer une étreinte forte et affectueuse venant d'elle.

Et même s'ils n'ont pas eu d'autre moment seuls cette nuit là, Edward la surpris à le regarder à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois il lui a sourit et elle a sourit en retour avec une teinte rosée sur les joues. Quand elle a finalement dit au revoir à tout le monde de la table et est partie, Edward s'est senti vide et seul. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il s'est senti attiré par quelqu'un, comme s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses actions autour d'elle. Bella serait dans sa vie, il le savait maintenant, il le voulait aujourd'hui. Il a juste espéré qu'il serait en mesure d'obtenir plus que son désir pour elle et d'être son ami.

* * *

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

**Bisous Gaëlle  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 **

**19 AVRIL 2009**

Bella était assise à la table de la cuisine, regardant distraitement son ordinateur portable, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était maintenant rempli de l'économiseur d'écran arborant le logo de l'équipe des Mariners de Seattle. Au lieu de ça son esprit était occupé par des pensées concernant le bel arrêt-court des Cubs et la façon dont il la fait se sentir. Il était charmant, drôle, intelligent, profond, sensuel, beau, et biensur c'était un joueur de baseball. Non, a pensé Bella, elle ne pouvait pas aller dans cette voie –mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas capable de rester loin de lui. En fermant les yeux, elle a avalé la boule dans sa gorge. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'être juste ami avec lui et elle pouvait gérer cela. Jusqu'à présent, c'est tout ce qu'il semblait vouloir d'elle, donc il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de maintenir cette façade.

La tête de Bella a tourné quand elle a entendu un bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, la porte s'est ouverte pour révéler non seulement une Alice toute fraîche, et la vision de Jazz derrière elle. « Hé les gars » a-t-elle crié.

« Bella ! » Carillonna Alice « Tu n'as pas de projet aujourd'hui, si ? »

« Non, juste travailler un peu et aller ensuite au jeu. » Elle regarda par la fenêtre en mentionnant le jeu en se demandant s'il allait s'arrêter de pleuvoir. Aussi beau qu'il avait fait la veille –lumineux et ensoleillé, le plus beau jour de printemps –aujourd'hui était le contraire, froid, humide, pluvieux –très pluvieux. « En parlant de ça » reprit t'elle en regardant ostensiblement Jazz « Est-ce qu'il y aura un jeu ? »

« Probablement pas » Lui répondit-il avec son accent du sud paresseux. « Mais c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous sommes plusieurs à être invités chez Cullen pour un barbecue. »

« Oh amusez-vous bien » Bella a déplacé la souris de son portable pour se débarrasser de l'économiseur d'écran des Mariners pour pouvoir se remettre au travail. Elle avait passé la plupart de ses matinées à travailler réellement, mais maintenant elle devait travailler sur ses devoirs. Elle avait laissé une classe de côté – son cours de pierre angulaire – puis elle en aurait fini avec son Master's.

« Tu vas venir avec nous pas vrai ? » Alice faisait sa moue, elle se dirigea vers la table « S'il te plait dis moi que tu viendras, ne me fait pas aller là-bas toute seule. J'ai besoin de toi pour me dire qui est tout le monde comme ça je ne passerais pas pour un âne. »

« Je suis sure que Jazz te feras découvrir qui est tout le monde. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à faire. »

« Deux heures ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On te donne deux heures de travail puis on partira pour l'invitation.» Alice fit la moue à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a résolu Bella à fondre, ce fût Jazz.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir autour de cette table toute la journée pour travailler comme un robot, » A dit la voix traînante de Jazz « Tu travail pendant deux heures puis tu viens à la fête avec nous. Puis une fois que tu seras un peu détendue, à la fin tu pourras partir et revenir ici. »

Il avait vraiment de bons arguments, a pensé Bella, et elle pourrait utiliser une petite pause pour se défouler et prendre l'air. Mais le jeu, elle ne voulait pas manquer le jeu. « Qu'en est-il du jeu ? Si je vais à la fête, je ne serais pas en mesure de … »

« Le match va être reporté » A dit Jazz en passant, comme s'il le savait déjà. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, dans la mesure où les médias n'avaient rien annoncés, pour l'instant le jeu était toujours programmé.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

« Positif. Le champ était déjà humide hier. Après ça, même s'il s'arrête de pleuvoir un moment, le champ sera de toute manière trop trempé pour jouer dessus. »

« D'accord » A marmonné Bella. « Mais donnez-moi deux heures sans interruption. » A-t-elle mis en garde avec le ton de sa voix et un regard menaçant à ses yeux.

Bella a travaillé dur toute la matinée, en mettant simplement à l'écart l'étude de cas qu'elle avait à faire pour son cours. Elle a été en mesure d'obtenir un sillon ou tout coulait parfaitement avec fluidité. Elle sourit à elle-même une fois qu'elle eu terminé son analyse, en sachant très bien qu'elle ne bénéficiait que d'un crédit pour cette étude. Elle a fermé toutes ses applications, éteint son ordinateur portable, l'a fermé, puis se renversa dans son fauteuil en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer. En regardant l'horloge du micro-onde elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une demi-heure d'avance sur ses deux heures et elle a décidé de sauter dans la douche.

~GO CUBS~

« Okay, alors, lequel est Carlisle ? » a demandé à nouveau le petit lutin sur le siège devant Bella, Jazz s'est évertué à lui expliquer qui était chacun dans l'équipe – en particulier l'hôte du barbecue.

« Carlisle joue à la seconde base » a soufflé Bella « À droite à coté d'Edward. »

« C'est le vieil homme ? »

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il est vieux » a répondu Jazz étouffant un rire, Bella roula aussi des yeux et secoua la tête. « Il n'a que trente ans. »

« Hum il parait beaucoup plus vieux que ça. » Alice marquait un point, parce que Bella avait remarqué qu'il semblait beaucoup plus mature que les autres joueurs.

« Il est comme un grand frère pour nous » a déclaré Jazz lentement « et sa femme est merveilleuse. Les filles vous allez l'aimer. » Il sourit plus à Alice et elle rayonnait en retour, très heureuse de se faire de nouveaux amis.

En entrant dans la grande maison des Cullen côté nord, Alice et Bella étaient dans la crainte. Le lieu n'était pas seulement massif, mais il était absolument magnifique. Tout était découpé en ligne très nette et blanche – Blanc austère. Bien que chaque pièces aient une touche de couleur en elles, généralement noté dans les fleurs ou dans un tableau, mais une certaine touche de couleur et Bella aimait vraiment beaucoup ça. Comme si la décoration ne suffisait pas, l'architecture était remarquable avec de haut plafond voutés et des colonnes à travers des grands espaces ouverts et à l'entrée de l'escalier massif. Elle aurait voulu prendre des photos avec son téléphone pour montrer à Emmett – il était architecte après tout.

« Jazz ! »

Bella a forcé ses yeux à partir de la belle maison pour jeter un coup d'œil à la source de la douce voix retentissante. Elle a immédiatement identifié la femme en tant qu'Esmé, l'épouse de Carlisle. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon marron clair et d'un chemisier écru qui ressemblait à de la soie, mais Bella n'était pas sûre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que c'était quelque chose qu'elle porterait pour l'église ou … mais pas pour un barbecue et elle a commencé à avoir mauvaise conscience dans son jeans et sa chemise polo qu'elle avait décidé de porter.

« Salut Esmé » a dit Jazz de sa voix trainante dans un fort accent « Voila mon Alice, » il rayonnait en présentant le petit lutin et un court moment, Bella eu peur que son amie s'incline devant leur hôtesse. « Et voici Bella » dit-il faisant signe vers Bella « Sa meilleure amie et sa colocataire » puis il tourna son attention vers les deux femmes stupéfaite a coté de lui « Alice et Bella, il s'agit d'Esmé Cullen. »

« Salut » dirent Alice et Bella à l'unisson.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux » a dit sagement Esmé et Bella a immédiatement eu une vision d'elle comme June Cleaver **(NT/Personnage de sitcom à la télévision américaine) **un sourire a commencé à picoter sur ses lèvres. « J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous Alice » reprit-t'elle en serrant la main du lutin « Et Bella, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes amies depuis longtemps avec Alice ? » Elle prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Un petit peu plus de trois ans » a dit Bella. Elle était soudainement très inquiète et elle tendit sa main de nouveau à la très belle femme devant elle, elle l'essuya contre son jean pour sécher la sueur qui avait soudainement apparue avec sa nervosité.

Juste quand Bella pensait que tout était clair, Carlisle marchait vers eux et a donné à Jazz une typique accolade d'homme avec une claque dans le dos avant de se tourner vers elle et Alice. Avant que Jazz puisse faire les présentations, Carlisle a commencé à parler avec un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était un bel homme, on ne peut nier cela et en même temps avec Esmé il faisait le parfait beau couple –Ils auraient vraiment pu être Ward et June Cleaver.

« Alors, vous êtes les deux amies de Jasper ? » A demandé Carlisle en utilisant le prénom complet de Jazz, il tendait sa main vers Alice puis lui secoua.

« Je suis Alice, » dit elle doucement « et voici mon amie Bella »

« Alice, Bella » dit-il en lâchant la main d'Alice pour serrer celle de Bella « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux. Tout les amis de Jasper sont aussi les nôtre. » Son sourire éclatant était presque enivrant.

« Oh! ne les laisses pas te tromper, Bella est mon amie aussi » dit une voix de velours profonde derrière eux.

Bella se retourna lentement en reconnaissant la voix immédiatement, et sourit au bel homme aux cheveux châtains indisciplinés. Il avait l'air incroyable en jeans – qui a fait sentir Bella bien mieux dans son ensemble – et une chemise bleu foncé avec un bouton ouvert. Il n'était pas rasé, son visage était couvert d'une barbe marron de plusieurs jours et ses yeux étaient un peu injectés de sang, mais il était toujours aussi agréable à regarder.

« Dans quel trou as-tu rampé Masen ? » a appelé Newton en entrant dans la pièce où ils étaient tous debout « Tu n'as encore pas dormi dans ton propre lit ? »

Bella a observé le corps d'Edward qui se tendait et elle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormi dans son propre lit la nuit dernière. Il était probablement rentré à la maison avec une fille quelconque et n'a pas eu le temps de se raser, ni même eu le temps de se prendre une douche avant de se rendre chez les Cullen. Bella a immédiatement sentie son ventre se tordre, et une rougeur légèrte est apparue sur ses joues. Elle a rapidement avalé la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et mis un faux sourire sur son visage, se retournant vers Carlisle qui avait l'air maintenant un peu contrarié par Newton, mais Bella était trop absorbée par ses propres sentiments pour le voir.

La tête de Bella tournait avec des pensées d'Edward et d'une certaine fille sans visage, nue, dans le lit ensemble et elle s'est demandée pourquoi ça l'a dérangeait tellement. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses rêveries qu'elle n'a plus prêtée attention aux conversations autour d'elle. Et quand elle a finalement levée les yeux elle a remarqué qu'Alice et Jazz avaient disparu ainsi qu'Esmé et Newton et Edward lui parlait.

« Je te verrais plus tard ? » A-t-il demandé avec un regard intéressé sur son visage.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aller aider Carlisle pour quelque chose de très rapide mais que je te verrais plus tard » Dit-il lentement en la regardant étrangement.

« Bien sûr » a-t-elle soufflé, elle le regardait flâner dans le vestibule avec Carlisle la laissant seule dans la petite salle.

Bella a erré dans la maison, regardant toutes les différentes salles et les manières dont elles étaient décorées, en notant en même temps chacune des personnes présentes. Elle connaissait la plupart des noms de ces hommes, elle était même choquée de trouver certains des joueurs des Cardinals. Elle avait eu connaissance des amitiés entre joueurs de différentes équipes mais cela la choquée encore. Elle n'a parlé à personne, elle a juste observé et évité. Elle n'était d'humeur à entrer vraiment dans aucune des conversations. Son esprit tournoyait toujours avec des pensées d'Edward et ça l'a énervée que de penser à lui ayant du sexe avec quelqu'un la dérange tellement.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore rencontrés » a dit la voix soyeuse d'une femme à ses cotés.

« Non » Bella bégayait quand elle se tourna vers la femme « Je suis Bella, Bella Swan. »

« Victoria » dit la grande femme aux cheveux rouge profond avec un sourire narquois. Elle était habillée simplement en jeans et un tee-shirt vert serré et elle lui tendit une main. – doigts pleins d'anneaux - que Bella a serré. « Je suis l'épouse de James Towne »

« C'est vrai » a dit Bella, se rappelant le nouveau qui avait été poussé par les mineurs au dernier entrainement de printemps. Elle se rappelait aussi l'avoir vu au bar avec Edward le vendredi soir avec deux femmes à ses côtés – l'une sur ses genoux. « Comment s'adapte-t'il à la cour des grands ? »

« Il aime ça » Victoria a sourit encore plus grandement profitant de l'occasion pour vanter son mari, se promenant indéfiniment sur le sujet, sur la façon du grand arrêt-court qu'il était.

« Apprécie-t-il la troisième base ? » A demandé Bella hésitante. Ça ressemblait à sonder ce qu'aimait Towne, ou peut-être que c'était juste son épouse, peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas être placé à une position différente à laquelle il préférait jouer.

« Ça va, mais être arrêt-court lui manque. » Elle a fait une pause un moment pendant que ses yeux s'attardaient au-dessus de la foule derrière Bella. « Whoa » A-t'elle haleté. «Maintenant, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. »

Bella a tourné la tête essayant d'attraper qui Victoria regardait si fixement, mais tous ce qu'elle a vu était tout le monde parlant ensemble et Edward avec ses manches retroussées portant un sac de glace dans une autre pièce. «Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t'elle confuse.

« Tu l'as manqué ? » Victoria regardait de nouveau Bella « Je suis sûre qu'il va vite être de retour »

« Qui ? »

« Edward Masen », dit-elle, en plissant ses lèvres avec un sourire de travers. « ce que je donnerais pour le goûter. »

« Hmm » A marmonné Bella pendant qu'elle laissait ses yeux errer dans le vestibule dans lequel elle l'avait vu entrer pour la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas croire le culot de cette femme. Elle ne savait rien de Bella. N'était-t'elle pas curieuse de se dire que peut-être elle connaissait Edward ou qu'elle le dirait à son mari ?

« Oh! je vois Garrett » A roucoulé Victoria soudainement. « Je te parlerais plus tard » a-t-elle dit par-dessus son épaule pendant décollait en direction de Garrett, laissant Bella la regarder et secouer la tête de dégoût.

Bella regarda les autres occupants de la pièce, puis vis la porte qui l'a conduisait dans une autre pièce, dans des salles plus blanches encore, avec plus de personnes collées entrent-elles. Quand elle est arrivée à des portes coulissantes en verres elle a fait une pause et a regardé autour pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait. La véranda de l'autre côté de la vitre lui semblait si accueillante, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'on lui permettrait d'y aller – personne d'autre ne s'était risquait de sortir sous la véranda pour le moment.

Après s'être faufilé à travers les portes, Bella s'assit sur une chaise de salon Whicker, ôta ses chaussures et appuya ses pieds. Appuyant sa tête contre le coussin blanc, elle ferma les yeux. Elle était entourée par les joueurs des ligues majeures de base-ball et bien que la plupart des gens seraient très enthousiastes de l'occasion, elle se sentait malade. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers ses parents et le plaisir qu'elle avait eu de grandir avec eux.

La vie avait toujours semblé si normale, vivant dans une petite ville avec deux parents aimants qui manifestement l'aimait beaucoup, indépendamment des manières écervelées de sa mère ou le malaise de son père à montrer ses émotions physiquement. Ils étaient ses parents et elle les a aimés. Même si elle avait l'air presque identique à sa mère et tenait beaucoup de ses tics, elle était collée serrée avec son père. Mais au fil des ans, elle avait commencé à penser que sa mère était irritée de leur complicité. Bella crispa son visage en une grimace en pensant à ses divagations sur la jalousie de sa mère.

Renée ne pouvait tout simplement pas être heureuse quand Bella et Charlie devenait proche, surtout quand elle est devenu une adolescente. Elle a toujours fait des remarques désobligeante sur la paire ou apporté tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun les uns avec les autres, mais ça n'a pas découragé Bella – du moins au début. C'est n'est qu'en seconde année d'université que Bella a fini par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa maman, pourquoi elle en voulait à la relation que Bella avait avec son père, une relation tout à fait normal entre un père et sa fille.

Bella était à la maison pour les vacances de printemps et avait trouvé de vieux papiers dans une boite dans le grenier, tout en essayant de trouver un papier qu'elle avait écrit quand elle était au lycée. Elle jurait qu'elle avait sauvé la chose, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait vraisemblablement besoin d'écrire sur le même sujet à l'université. Quand elle est arrivée à la fin de la boite vide, mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait gardé, elle a décidé d'ouvrir d'autres boites - toutes les autres boites dans le grenier – jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve.

C'était peut être la troisième boite dans laquelle elle commençait à chercher qu'elle a trouvé une vieille boite à chaussures en lambeaux. Curieusement, elle l'a ouvert et a trouvé une tonne de lettres ouvertes et adressées à sa mère. Elle aurait dû vraiment refermer le couvercle sur la boite et continué à chercher son papier, mais l'adresse de l'envoyeur lui était étrangère et elle s'est dit à elle-même qu'elle ne ferait que jeter un coup d'œil.

Trois heures plus tard et beaucoup de larmes, Bella a fermé la boite avec les lettres dans le grenier et est partie sans son document de l'école secondaire. Battant en retraite dans sa chambre elle a continué à pleurer en attendant le diner. Elle était trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour pouvoir être avec quiconque, mais elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle a décroché le téléphone et a appelé Emmett. Ils avaient déjà rompu à cette époque, mais il était toujours son meilleur ami et il savait exactement quoi dire pour lui donner la force dont elle avait besoin – il a toujours su quoi dire.

Une fois qu'elle avait eu sa conversation au téléphone avec Emmett, elle a fait à sa manière, en bas des escaliers elle a poussé ses parents, exigeant qu'ils lui expliquent qui était Phil Dwyer et pourquoi il avait écrit des lettres d'amour à sa mère. Ça a été le début de la fin du mariage de ses parents et Bella n'a jamais cessé de se blâmer de n'avoir pas pu se tenir à ce sujet. Elle aurait pu questionner sa mère en privée, elle aurait pu ne rien dire du tout. Si seulement elle n'avait pas envahi l'intimité de sa mère et avait laissé la boite de lettres tranquille. Si seulement son papier d'école avait été dans la première boite ouverte. Tellement et beaucoup de « si seulement ».

Les épaules de Bella ont frissonnés de ses larmes et de la mémoire de ce qu'elle avait trouvé ce jour-là, et les arguments de ses parents qui se sont ensuivis après. Elle était couchée sur la chaise écoutant la pluie tomber dehors, les larmes coulant sur son visage, son cœur s'est serré du vide qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur, de sentir un besoin de quelque chose … mais pas exactement sur de ce que c'était.

~GO CUBS~

« Edward, je voudrais que tu rencontres … »

« Edward, dirais-tu que Homère … »

« Edward, ta moyenne est en baisse … »

Edward se tourna partout, quelqu'un engager la conversation avec lui, remplissant ses oreilles avec des bruits gênants, rendant son mal à la tête plus douloureux que ce qu'il était déjà. Il avait besoin d'aspirine, d'un endroit calme et … et de Bella. Il avait été à sa recherche depuis plus d'une demie heure maintenant et il ne l'avait vue nulle part. Il a cessé de bouger et ferma les yeux en écoutant le brouhaha qui l'entourait. Plaçant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, il soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux à la recherche d'un lieu calme et de solitude.

Il a entendu son nom être appelé en marchant au travers des groupes entassés en pleine conversation, mais il les a ignorait et a fait son chemin vers un endroit où il était sûr de trouver la paix et le calme – la véranda. Il se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes en verres en continuant de chercher la magicienne qui s'était imposée dans son esprit, le laissant peu sur de lui sur ce qu'il voulait dans la vie.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'il était tranquille – totalement inconnu pour lui- et à cause d'une fille aux yeux brun chocolat qui n'était même pas intéressée par lui, l'arrêt-court star des Cubs. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour attirer les femmes. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé avant. En réalité, Bella ne lui avait rien refusé non plus, mais il savait qu'elle le ferait – il pouvait le dire. Elle n'était tout simplement pas intéressée par lui pour rien d'autre que … que quoi ? Voulait-elle au moins être son amie ?

Se sentant plus mal encore qu'avant, il a tranquillement ouvert la porte de la véranda en faisant un pas dans la pièce fraiche et humide, fermant la porte derrière lui après un examen rapide pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ai vu s'enfoncer dans cet isolement merveilleux. Il a été pris au dépourvu quand il entendit un cri derrière lui. Se retournant il se trouva les yeux, dans les yeux de biche envoûtant de Bella.

« Oh » dit-il, choqué de ne pas trouver sa cachette vide sous la véranda, mais aussi de voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec une femme qui pleure – Ça le rendait nerveux.

« Salut » Dit-elle lentement, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues et au coin de ses yeux.

Edward regardait comment elle était assise bien droite sur sa chaise et il a redressé sa chemise plissée en souriant vers elle. Amis, se rappela-t'il, il repéra une boite de mouchoir sur une table à côté. Il saisissait la boite et sourit chaleureusement à Bella avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, leurs jambes en appuient sur le côté pour tous les deux.

« Je sais que ces fêtes peuvent être ennuyeuses » a-t-il plaisanté avec elle « mais elles ne sont pas si mauvaises»

Elle souriait tout en prenant un mouchoir en papier et en se mouchant aussi discrètement que possible. « Merci » A-t-elle marmonné avant de prendre une grande respiration et en levant les yeux sur cette couleur melon.

Edward était content qu'elle ait cessé de pleurer, mais il était étrangement curieux de ce qui la gênait. « Ce qui te rends triste, c'est que le jeu soit reporté ? » Il toucha son épaule avec son petit sourire en coin sur son visage et elle riait en essuyant ses yeux avec un autre mouchoir qu'elle avait tiré de la boite.

« C'est rien, juste quelques petits squelettes dans mon placard » a-t-elle marmonné.

« Des squelettes ? » a-t-il demandé avec curiosité.

Bella a tourné son corps vers Edward et le regarda pensivement. « Je suppose que tu n'en as aucun. » a-t-elle dit ironiquement avant de laisser courir une main dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

« Touché » _**(NT/ en français dans le texte)**_

« Alors » a-dit Bella tranquillement « nuit agitée ? »

Edward a rit de bon cœur, et a commencé à se détendre « Un peu trop bu »

« As-tu trouvé le sommeil la nuit dernière ? »

Un sourire tordu a glissé sur le visage d'Edward quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elle essayait de comprendre si Newton avait eu raison dans ses dernières hypothèses. Oui, il avait dormi dans son lit et oui, il avait été seul, mais il était également heureux qu'elle soit curieuse de connaître la vérité. « Je suis rentré tard, mais j'ai eu plusieurs demandes » a-t-il dit lentement en essayant d'attraper les expressions qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Tant que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé avec Becca ou était-ce Ginger ? »

« Certainement pas et merci pour ça. Je t'en dois une. »

« N'importe quand » Soupira Bella en tournant les yeux vers le ciel gris à l'extérieur.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée » Rêva Edward en étudiant son profil.

« Hmm ? » dit-elle penchant la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

« Je pensais juste. Peut-être pourrions nous êtres des alliés pour l'un et l'autre. »

« Alliés ? » Bella arma un sourcil vers lui, confus au sujet de la façon dont la conversation avait tourné.

« Tu sais, je surveille tes arrières, tu surveilles les miens. »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'un allié aide l'autre personne à se faire sauter. » Dit lentement Bella en réfléchissant à la publicité assez drôle sur les bières.

« Normalement, ils le font, mais ils les gardent aussi des attaques de l'ennemi » Ricana Edward.

« L'ennemi ? »

« Tu sais, celles qui ne te laisses pas tranquille, peu importe la façon grossière que tu emplois avec eux ? »

« Je parie que tu obtiens beaucoup de truc comme ça. » Elle l'a dit timidement et il s'est demandé pourquoi elle rougissait.

« Je pense que tu es celle qui a besoin d'être sauvée plus souvent que moi. » Il a ri, mais son visage s'est soudainement tourné vers elle plus sérieux. « Je dis juste que comme amis, nous pourrions regarder derrière l'un pour l'autre. Se rejoindre et se sauver le jour ou quelqu'un ne laissera pas en paix l'autre. »

« Ouais » a dit Bella « ça sonne bien. » Elle regarda ses pieds un moment puis leva les yeux avec un clin d'œil et Edward a du reprendre son souffle – elle était à couper le souffle.

« Alors dis-moi, quel genre de fille tu aimes ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-il abasourdit.

« Si je dois être ton alliée, j'ai besoin de savoir quel genre de fille tu aimes, pour savoir quand te laisser jouer ou savoir quel moment sauter et te sauver. »

Edward regarda la plus belle femme sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux et il allait presque commencer à la décrire elle. Au lieu de ça, il a décidé de mentir. « Blonde, yeux bleus, gros seins et facile » Venait-il vraiment de dire seins à Bella ?

Elle le regarda incrédule avant de secouer la tête. «Tu viens de décrire la plupart des femmes que nous voyons dans les bar, Edward, va falloir être plus précis que ça. »

« Que dirais-tu que nous fassions un signe ?» a-t-il suggéré quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne viendrait pas le sauver à chaque fois qu'il parlerait à une femme.

« Quel genre de signe ? »

« Que dirais-tu si je mettais ma main dans mes cheveux quand je veux être sauvé ? » Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, montrant à Bella ce qu'il voulait dire.

Bella a ri. « Tu mets tout le temps tes mains dans tes cheveux. Tu as besoin d'un autre signe, quelque chose que normalement tu ne peux pas faire inconsciemment. »

« D'accord » Il fit une pause pour réfléchir « Que dirais-tu si je frotte le bout de mon nez ? »

« Que faire si tu as des démangeaisons ? »

« Bon point. » Il s'arrêta de nouveau en pensant à quelque chose que n'aurait pas l'air drôle, et qui serait évident aux yeux de Bella. « Je vais me pincer l'arrête du nez. »

« Je t'ai déjà vu faire ça avant. »

« Ouais, mais je ne le fais que quand je suis contrarié ou agité. Tu viens à mon secours, se sera nécessaires dans les deux cas. » Il envoya son sourire tordu à Bella et elle lui sourit en retour.

« D'accord, mais que faire si tu t'adresses à un homme et que tu le fais ? »

« Alors, ne prends pas le temps de t'occuper de moi. » Il a ri et elle l'a rejoint en trouvant marrant le fait qu'il avait beaucoup d'admirateurs masculins. « Et pour toi ? »

« Je jouerais avec mes boucles d'oreilles. L'un ou l'autre peu importe. C'est une habitude nerveuse que j'ai, je le fais seulement quand je me sens inconfortable. »

« Parfait »

Tout les deux assis dans un silence gênant pendant un instant, pensant tout les deux quoi dire, aucun des deux ne sachant dire comment se sentait l'autre, mais ils étaient tout les deux excités à l'idée qu'ils devenaient amis.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire quel est ton genre d'homme idéal ? » A demandé Edward hésitant en levant les yeux sur les siens.

« Et bien » a commencé Bella, « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Je ne suis pas trop pointilleuse sur la couleur des cheveux ou les trucs comme ça. Je suis plus attirée de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. » Elle fronça les sourcils, et il se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si triste.

« Avec quel genre de gars tu sors normalement ? »

« Je ne sort pas beaucoup » a-t-elle dit lentement « Entre le travail, l'école, les parties des Cubs, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. » Ses dents se sont enfoncées dans la chaire molle de sa lèvre inférieure et Edward a avalé la boule dans sa gorge quand il s'est sentit durcir.

« Je ne réalisais pas que tu avais des cours aussi » Dit-il en déplaçant son siège pour cacher son excitation.

« J'ai pris une dernière classe pour ma maîtrise » dit-elle en souriant vers lui « Après ça, je passerais un examen d'ensemble. »

« Comment trouves-tu le temps de jongler avec les billets de saison, le travail et l'école ? »

« J'ai un grand patron qui m'achète mon billet supplémentaire, à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Ainsi, il ne dit pas un mot lorsque je pars plus tôt – pour autant que j'aie fini tout mes travaux en cours. Ma classe est le lundi soir, ce qui peut-être mauvais s'il y a un jeu le lundi soir, mais normalement il n'y en a pas … j'ai vérifié l'horaire avant de m'inscrire – je viens de passer pour obtenir mon semestre avec de la chance - et j'ai sauté la classe lundi dernier pour le premier match. »

« Alors tu as quatre billets de saison ? »

« Emmett en a deux et j'en ai deux, mais ils appartiennent en réalité à Emmett. Il les tenait de son entreprise qui s'en servait pour divertir les clients, mais avec l'économie, ils ont voulu se débarrasser des dépenses supplémentaires. » Dit-elle avec désinvolture.

« Je ne savais pas que les billets de saison étaient transférables. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, « tout ce que je sais, c'est que je paie pour deux billets à chaque match et Emmett paie pour les deux autres. »

« Toi et Emmett êtes vraiment proches, depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ? » Edward était jaloux de l'intimité dont il avait été témoin entre eux deux. Et pour une raison étrange, chaque fois qu'Emmett la touchait, même si c'était innocent, il se sentait possessif envers Bella et il tournait la tête.

« Wow! ça remonte à loin » Dit Bella avec un regard lointain dans les yeux. « Nous nous connaissons depuis bébés, nos parents étaient des amis. »

« Ainsi, vous avez grandit ensemble ? »

« Ouais, c'est mon meilleur ami » Ces mots ont envoyés un coup de poignard de douleur dans le poitrine d'Edward et il avala sa salive à l'envie qu'il éprouvait.

« Qu'en pense Rosalie ? Je veux dire, » Il a trébuché sur son dernier mot « Elle me semble très possessive envers Emmett. » Il a essayé de le faire sonner comme une question quelconque, mais elle n'est pas sortie exactement comme il l'entendait.

Bella a rit et regarda le sol avant de regarder en arrière plaçant ses yeux dans les siens « Nous n'avons pas bien accrochés à première vue. Tu sais, la rencontre de l'amie et de l'ex-petite amie et de tous » a-t-elle commencé, mais a été interrompu par un bruit d'étouffement d'Edward. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais » S'est-il étranglé « Tu es sortie avec Emmett ? »

« Nous étions au lycée » Elle rit a l'expression sur le visage d'Edward avant de poursuivre. « Il a été mon premier en tous » a-t-elle dit ostensiblement, « et Rose n'a pas trop aimé cette idée. Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour se rapprocher de moi, mais une fois qu'elle a compris que je n'étais pas là pour voler son homme loin d'elle, nous sommes devenues de grande amies. » Bella regarda Edward et leva les sourcils devant lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis choqué que toi et Emmett soyez sortis ensemble » Balbutiait-il « Ça doit être étrange pour toi d'être autour d'eux. »

« Pas du tout, Emmett est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il ne l'était pas en secondaire, mais après … » Les yeux de Bella sont devenus lointain, et en pensant au passé, les larmes ont commencés à se former.

« Après quoi ? » A demandé Edward avec prudence.

« Nous sommes des amis pas vrai ? » A demandé Bella indécise, quand une larme tomba sur sa joue gauche.

« Oui » a dit Edward doucement « meilleurs amis ». Il voulait tellement avoir la place d'Emmett. Il voulait être la personne la plus importante – l'homme – dans la vie de Bella.

Elle a sourit sincèrement à son utilisation d'expression avant de poursuivre. « Quand tu es arrivé ici, je pensais à mes parents. Ils sont morts il y après de quatre ans dans un accident de voiture. » Ses yeux percés dans ceux d'Edward, il a levé sa main et a saisi l'une des siennes, la pressant doucement, lui faisant savoir qu'il était là pour elle.

« L'accident était de ma faute, vraiment. Je continue à penser que si je n'avais rien dit … si je n'avais pas trouvé … » Bella a regardé longuement dans les yeux brillants d'Edward. « Edward, il y a probablement quelque chose que tu devrais savoir sur ma mère » Dit-elle timidement, l'air extrêmement nerveux. « As-tu entendu parler de Phil Dwyer ? »

« Il a joué pour les Yankees il y a quelques années. » A déclaré Edward « il va être intronisé au temple de la renommée du base-ball cette année. » Edward a regardé son visage qui eu soudainement l'air blessé et il a freiné l'envie d'envelopper son bras autour d'elle et la tirer contre sa poitrine pour la réconforter.

« Et bien ma mère l'a su » Dit-elle, ses paroles galonnés de venin. « Elle le connaissait très bien. » Son cœur s'est emballé en commençant à évoquer l'histoire entre sa mère et le célèbre Golden Boy de base-ball il y a toutes ces années. « Apparemment ma mère était son point de chute d'amusement à chaque fois qu'il venait à Seattle pour jouer contre les Mariners. »

Le corps d'Edward s'est raidit sur les mots que Bella venait d'employer. Il savait que trop bien ce que sa mère avait été pour le troisième but des fameux Yankee. Personnellement, il avait une femme comme ça à San Diego et la culpabilité a immédiatement fusé dans son cœur. Mains moites, le cœur battant la course, et les joues rouges, mais Bella ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Je suis désolée » Étouffa Bella en attrapant un autre tissu et essuya ses yeux.

Non seulement l'esprit d'Edward restait sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire sur sa mère et Phil Dwyer, mais aussi sur ce qu'elle a presque dit, ou dit à demi-mot sur la mort de ses parents. Croyait-elle honnêtement qu'elle était responsable ? C'était sur la pointe de sa langue pour qu'il lui en demande plus sur ce qu'elle commençait à lui dire quand elle a commencé à parler à nouveau.

« Dis quelque chose Edward » Murmurait-elle avant de moucher doucement son nez.

« Quoi ? » a-t-il demandé confus.

« Dis quelque chose pour me distraire de ça » grimaça Bella en levant ses yeux dans les siens qui étaient remplis de préoccupation.

« Hum, Newton porte un string rose sous son uniforme »

« Quoi ? » Rit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! »

« Ah » Rayonnait-il, « j'ai trouvé quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas. Laisses-moi voir … que pourrais-je peut être t'apprendre à ce propos ? »

« Attends ! Tu ne peux ma me dire ça à propos de Newton et ne pas élaborer ! » Bella avait saisit son bras tandis qu'elle parlait. Regardant vers le bas où leurs peaux se touchaient, elle a lentement écarté sa main. « Ce que je veux dire c'est, est-il un grand fan ou quelque chose comme ça de Bull Durham* ? _**(NT/ Film de 1988 avec Kevin Costner joueur de base-ball qui a le délire de porté le string de sa copine pour porter chance à l'équipe !)**_

« Je crois que c'est la qu'il a obtenu son inspiration. Il dit que ça porte bonheur à l'équipe. Si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était à l'intérieur de sa raie, j'aurais confisqué tous ses strings et les aurais déjà brûlés. » Son corps a tremblé à cette pensée et Bella a frotté ses bras, le soulageant des pensées répugnantes qui ont infestés son esprit.

Quand elle a noté qu'Edward la regardait fixement, elle a brusquement enlevé sa main et a parlé encore. « Alors, que peux-tu encore me dire ? »

«Yorkie se saisit lui même avant chaque lancement »

« Je le savais ! » Dit-elle un peu trop fort, en remarquant comment Edward se dérobait à sa voix aiguë, elle a pratiquement réduit au chuchotement « Emmett ne me croyait pas. Au début, je pensais que peut être sa coquille était trop petite » Elle rit quand Edward leva les sourcils, en lui donnant un regard incrédule. « Je ne sais pas ! » Elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

Quand Bella riait, Edward a repensé à ce qu'elle lui avait révélé plus tôt – elle cherchait actuellement à rendre son esprit plus clair. Sa mère avait eu une liaison avec Phil Dwyer. Aussitôt son esprit s'est égaré vers Jane qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il était à San Diego. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la façon dont leur relation avait touché sa vie. Savoir si Jane avait une famille ? Il n'avait jamais demandé et elle ne lui avait jamais dit d'information. C'était soudain très clair pour lui, qu'il n'y avait rien de décontracté dans le sexe occasionnel – rien.

« Ça va ? » Bella le regardait avec inquiétude, elle lui serra la main qu'il tenait encore dans la sienne.

« Ouais » dit-il impudent « je suis épuisé »

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que le jeu ait été reporté » a-t-elle plaisanté, et il était heureux de voir que parler de quelque chose l'avait aidé à revenir dans son état normal si facilement. Mais était-ce sain se demanda-t'il ?

« Allez viens » A dit Edward en se levant, la tirant pour qu'elle se tienne debout avec lui. « Allons chercher de la nourriture, je meurs de faim ! »

Les deux amis ont décollés ensemble pour trouver le reste des convives assis autour d'hamburgers et de manger comme des gamins, des côtes de porc, des steaks. Bella n'avait jamais une telle profusion à un barbecue avant et elle l'a dit à Edward qui a rit. « Les Cullen ne font jamais rien à moitié » la taquinait-il.

Après une rencontre avec Jazz et Alice, tous les quatre étaient tranquillement assis et prenaient leur repas jusqu'à ce que James et Victoria viennent s'asseoir à la table avec eux. Edward a fini coincé entre Bella et Victoria et son corps s'est tendu quand la tête rouge frotta sa cuisse placée contre la sienne.

« Des projets pour la journée de demain ? » Jazz a demandé à Towne quand il a fini de mâcher.

« Ouais, je pensais jouer au golf mais avec toute la pluie je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais faire. A-t-il répondu avec la bouche pleine en crachant des morceaux de nourriture sur la table. « Peut-être que je vais aller au champ de tir à la place » dit-il avant de prendre une autre bouchée de ses côtes.

« Il me laisse toute seule » Victoria fit la moue avant de se pencher vers Edward « peut être qu'on pourrait se retrouver pour déjeuner ou quelque chose, je vais m'ennuyer »

Le souffle d'Edward était saccadé en pensant à sa façon de répondre, mais Bella – l'alliée – est venue en renfort. « Désolé Victoria, mais Edward et moi avons des plans pour demain au déjeuner. » Elle n'a pas plus élaboré ou parlé des détails, laissant l'esprit ouvert, mais pourtant fermé puisqu'elle n'a pas invité la tête rouge à les rejoindre.

« Une autre fois alors Edward ? » A demandé Victoria avec une timidité feinte et Edward leva les yeux pour voir James sourire de façon suggestive dans sa direction, ce qui a tordu son estomac. Bella est venu à sa rescousse de nouveau en changeant de sujet, parlant de choses et d'autre sur tous les plaisirs à faire à Chicago, en suggérant des lieux à Victoria pour aller faire du shopping. Edward pris du recul et a regardé les trois femmes converser avec animation sur les vêtements, maintenant que Bella avait élevé le mot boutique.

Il fut si captivé par Bella, la manière dont son sourire illuminait son visage tout entier, les expressions qui couraient à travers ses yeux, la légère rougeur qui teintait ses joues quand elle se rendait compte que tout le monde l'écoutait, la façon dont elle tiré un peu vers le bas sa lèvre inférieur quand elle était profondément dans ses pensées, chaques nuances de Bella fut subitement importantes pour lui et il a faillit ne pas entendre ce qu'Alice a mentionné.

« Je suis conceptrice de marchandise au département Design des magasins Macy's » A dit fièrement Alice, captant l'attention d'Edward loin de son amie l'enchanteresse.

« Tu es une designer ? » A demandé Edward en état de choc et tous les yeux se sont tournés vers lui, les femmes et les hommes confondus, dégouté qu'il soit intéressé.

« Oui Edward, je suis responsable de la conception, du développement, de la sélection et l'approbation de tous les vêtements que tu vois dans le département des femmes dans tous les Macy's de l'Illinois. Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Non » Murmura-t'il « Je ne pensais … » Il la regarda dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il croyait qu'elle était une stupide opportuniste affamée qui travaillait avec une caisse enregistreuse en lingerie féminine.

« Tu pensais que je faisais quoi ? » A poussé Alice.

« Je pense que ce qu'il voulait dire » Lança Bella en posant sa main droite sur la cuisse d'Edward sous la table, « C'est qu'il ne savait pas que tu étais responsable d'une telle zone étendue. Il pensait que tu étais seulement responsable de l'entrepôt du centre ville de Chicago. »

La discussion s'est poursuivie sur la position d'Alice au pays de Macy's entre les trois filles et Edward a commencé à parler avec Jazz et James, assis parfois à regarder en arrière et regardant les femmes, en particulier Bella qui avait toujours sa main allongée sur sa cuisse. De temps en temps, elle le regardait et son sourire l'attrapa par surprise. Il était heureux qu'ils soient capables d'être amis parce qu'être autour d'elle était si facile et confortable. Il se sentait bien, comme s'ils avaient toujours eu la vocation d'être amis. Mais, il y avait une partie d'Edward qui était conscient de Bella de sorte que, comme un ami, il ne devrait pas l'être. Il a dû se réajuster en permanence tout au long de l'après-midi, quand chaque regard qu'elle avait ou quand elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure a causé l'agrandissement de son érection. Finalement, il a dû s'excuser et disparu dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de trouver du temps pour penser à sa grand-mère, son chien, les vieillards dans des Speedos, enfin quelque chose qui fasse redescendre son excitation.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il a d'abord fait escale dans la cuisine pour récupérer six bières pour sa table avant de se retourner pour retrouver Bella, Alice et Jazz ayant disparu, laissant à leur place, Newton et Crowley. Edward a pris une grande inspiration avant de marcher et de s'asseoir en face de Victoria à la table.

« Hé les gars » A dit la douce voix d'Edward en prenant son siège, et plaçant les six bières sur la table.

« Masen » A entonné Newton « Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé la nuit dernière ? Tu avais le regard comme la mort lorsque t'es arrivé ici plus tôt. »

Edward a truqué un rire en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. « Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu trop bu. »

« Tu aurais dû sortir avec nous hier soir, nous avions peu de concurrence. » A rit Newton, Crowley l'a rejoint dans son rire, tapant à l'épaule de son ami.

« Qu'elle genre de concurrence ? » a demandé James intéressé par le jeu qu'il avait manqué.

« Nous somme allés à Hoggin » Ricana Crowley, s'efforçant de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa bière.

« Pas devant la dame » Edward a dit irrité même si Victoria comptait à peine.

Edward est resté à table pendant un certain temps pendant que Newton et Crowley racontaient à James et Victoria, les relations sexuelles qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernières avec des femmes. Il a été réellement surpris quand James leur a dit qu'il voulait se joindre à eux la prochaine fois, et quand il a regardé autour travers la table, il était choqué que James leur ait dit qu'il serait ouvert à ce sujet devant sa femme, il a remarqué le clin d'œil que Victoria lui faisait. Aussitôt il se leva et partit sans dire un mot à l'écœurant quatuor.

Il errait, allant de groupe en groupe à parler avec n'importe qui, tout le temps à la recherche de Bella. Finalement, il la vit au milieu d'un groupe de femmes. Elle avait l'air heureuse en parlant avec d'autres femmes, il la regardait ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

« Ça y est » A coulé une voix de femme, et il se retourna pour voir Victoria avançant vers lui.

« Victoria » a-t-il étouffé « Où est James ? »

« Il est occupé à digérer toutes les règles de Hoggin » Elle a poursuivie son avancée, les pieds d'Edward se sont embrouillés en s'écartant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit retrouvé contre le mur.

« J'étais juste sur le point de partir » A-t-il commencé.

« Déjà ? » Demanda Victoria levant sa main et la passant dans ses cheveux.

Edward tira brusquement sa tête en arrière « Tu es une femme mariée. »

« James ne m'en voudra pas » Souriait-elle « En fait, il serait même insulté si tu me refusais. »

Les doigts d'Edward se rendirent immédiatement sur l'arrête de son nez qu'il serra doucement, essayant de se calmer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira bruyamment avant de les ouvrir en regardant dans les yeux de Victoria.

« C'était agréable de te parler » dit-il, mais il fut interrompu par un petit bras chaleureux emballé autour de sa taille. Regardant vers le bas, Edward vit Bella se joindre à lui et elle pencha ses lèvres avant de les immobiliser dans son cou.

« Je deviens fatiguée chéri. » Gémit-elle sur sa peau en envoyant un courant électrique à travers son corps.

Les lèvres de Bella ont continués à faire pression sur son cou et il a mis son bras autour de sa taille en la tirant plus près. Victoria s'est séparée de son espace personnel. Edward a utilisé une main pour lui lever le menton vers lui et il se pencha pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Je suppose que c'est trop tard »

Edward a entendu la voix de Victoria, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il s'amusait toutefois de la façon dont les lèvres de Bella souriait contre les siennes, et il en a profité pour ouvrir la bouche, sa langue se faufila dans la sienne, approfondissant leur baiser. Ses mains ont atteint et passés au peigne fin ses cheveux indisciplinés et il a gémit dans sa bouche, appréciant le toucher de ses mains sur lui et son souffle se mêlant au sien.

Mais avant qu'il ne soit prêt, Bella s'éloignait de lui, les mains en mouvement pour se reposer contre sa poitrine. Elle le regarda en ricanant. « Elle a une sacrée poigne. » A raillé Bella avec un grognement.

« Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir. » Gémit-il, tout en tirant sa taille vers lui et elle sourit. « Ce qui m'a fait réfléchir » dit-il lentement en passant son bras et tirant son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière. « Donnes-moi ton numéro. »

« Tiens » dit-elle en prenant son téléphone et lui remettant le sien. Ils ont tout les deux programmés leurs numéros dans le téléphone de l'autre avant de les remettre dans leur poches tous les deux. « Je suis désolée nous avons décollés plus tôt » dit-elle timidement, « Mike et Tyler s'approchaient de la table et nous ne voulions pas rester avec eux trop longtemps. »

Edward soupira en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Bella, tirant sur son dos pour la mettre contre lui. « Tu m'as laissé là. » a-t-il réprimandé taquin « La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent. » Il cligne de l'œil avant de se courber vers le bas en plaçant un innocent baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bella le regarda, et il s'est demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu penser pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, elle s'écarta de lui. « Je dois y aller » a-t-elle dit nerveusement. « J'ai des devoirs à terminer »

« Je vais te reconduire » A-t-il dit hésitant. Il ne voulait pas paraître excessivement anxieux, mais il ne veut pas être loin d'elle non plus.

« Hum je ne veux pas t'éloigner de la fête. Je vais demander à Alice, elle pourra revenir juste après. »

« Okay » Edward était déstabilisé par son brusque changement d'attitude et il a avalé la boule dans sa gorge quand il a compris qu'il avait définitivement trop poussé ses limites avec les baisers.

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler demain ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant tout à coup qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était l'un pour l'autre.

« Oui » souriait-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, « appelles-moi le matin, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ce déjeuner. »

Le cœur d'Edward est monté en flèche. Elle voulait vraiment aller déjeuner avec lui. Il lui souriait chaleureusement, tendit sa main et la pris par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Il la serra fortement pour lui donner un gros câlin et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je vais te conduire à Alice dit-il doucement », puis il la ramena à son amie en silence.

* * *

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

**Pour la seconde fois je répete le même message que sur les derniers chapitres !**

***o*O*o*  
**

**Je tenais aussi a vous dire que les conjugaisons des verbes et l'emploi des temps sont différents par moment car c'est comme cela que l'auteur les a écrit. Les conversations sont au présent alors que tout le reste est a l'imparfait ou au passé composé. **

**Je fais mon maximum pour que la lecture soit agréable et pour ne pas traduire mot a mot tout en gardant les expressions de "Piers13" ... Le 1er chapitre a été revu et corrigé une énième fois pour corriger mes erreurs.  
**

**Ensuite je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le temps de répondre a tout le monde. Par contre je le ferais sans hésiter si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions.**

**Vous pouvez laissé un petit mot ça me fera plaisir de connaître vos impressions et Angie (l'auteur) en sera également très contente!**

***o*O*o*  
**

**Bisous  
**

**Gaëlle :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.****

* * *

THE FAN CHAPITRE 5**

**20 AVRIL 2009**

Bella est descendue de son nuage et a commencé à marcher le long de la voie jusqu'à son bureau. Normalement, elle prenait le bus pour se rendre un peu plus près, avant sa promenade, mais la météo de ce matin n'était pas trop mauvaise. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du printemps dans l'air - c'était parfait. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée de la veille, donc le vent frais du matin qui soufflait derrière elle à contribué à la réveiller et à son rajeunissement – elle en aurait besoin aujourd'hui.

Après son retour de la dernière journée barbecue, elle avait fini quelques trucs pour le travail et avait ensuite relus les études de cas et son analyse pour sa classe avant de s'endormir. Ses rêves, la nuit dernière, étaient bizarres. Il y avait des framboises dansantes avec un homard qui mangeait des balles de base-ball et des jets de vol à la tire. C'était étrange mais au moins elle savait exactement d'où venait chaques facettes de son rêve.

Quand elle pensa à son rêve étrange sur le chemin du bureau, elle s'est concentrée sur les framboises. Elle avait encore embrassé Edward hier et naturellement, il goutait comme les framboises. Au début, elle a pensé qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Mais cette fois, elle a su que c'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas simplement les framboises qui ont focalisés son esprit sur Edward ce matin. C'était la mémoire à la manière dont elle s'est sentie dans ses bras, la manière dont ses lèvres se sont déplacées contre les siennes, la façon dont sa langue c'est délicatement mêlée à la sienne, la façon dont ses bras la serrait contre sa poitrine, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient comme un feu derrière sa façade melon vert, la façon dont son cœur vibrait à chaque contact de sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'Edward Masen qui la faisait réagir d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant avec personne – homme ou femme.

Malheureusement, elle a pensé, en montant dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatorzième étage, qu'il était un joueur de base-ball. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour elle d'avoir à l'idée d'être autre chose qu'une amie avec Edward. Elle ne devrait même pas envisager d'être dans son amie, vraiment, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Tout en lui, l'attirait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait continuer si elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait le revoir. Sa présence était comme une drogue et ça lui faisait peur.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe entre toi et Edward Masen ? »

Bella était à peine sortie de la porte de son bureau que Jessica s'est approchée d'elle, exigeant de savoir ce qui ce passait entre elle et Edward. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, roula des yeux et continua vers son bureau.

« Rien » A dit Bella par-dessus son épaule à la secrétaire qui caracolait à ses trousses. « C'est un bon ami »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu vendredi soir. »

« Quoi ? » Bella s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir et se retourna pour regarder Jessica.

« Avec Edward nous nous entendions très bien et puis du jour au lendemain il m'a quitté et est allé droit vers toi et les quelques gars. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est qu'Edward embrassait ton cou et que tu as dit à ce gars qu'Edward était ton petit ami. Et puis, il vous a laissé tout les deux ensembles ! »

« Oh » à dit Bella, en continuant sa promenade dans son bureau et en plaçant son sac sur le dessus de son bureau. « Jessica, je sais à quoi ça ressemblait mais crois moi ce n'était rien. »

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Non » Bella regardait autour pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leur conversation, puis elle s'est assise dans son fauteuil. « Edward et moi sommes amis et il était juste venu me sauver de ce pervers. Le gars avait effectivement les nerfs a … »

« Alors, il est encore disponible ? » L'a interrompu Jessica d'une voix excitée.

Bella regardait la belle fille en face d'elle, mais en regardant de près elle a réalisé qu'elle n'était pas jolie comme elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés semblaient manquer d'une sorte de brillance et son visage avait trop de maquillage, Bella se demanda ce qu'elle cachait dessous. Ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur noisette, la meilleure qualité de Jessica, ils n'avaient pourtant pas n'importe qu'elle profondeur.

« Je pense que oui » a vacillé Bella « mais honnêtement, Jess, je ne suis pas sur qu'il cherche une petite amie. »

« Qui a dit que je voulais être sa petite amie ? » A-t-elle dit le souffle coupé « J'aimerais juste être heureuse de passer une nuit dans son lit. »

« Hey Bella, » A dit Angela en entrant dans le bureau de Bella.

« Angéla » Bella a-t'elle expiré, reconnaissante de son interruption.

« Jess, il y a quelqu'un à la réception » a dit doucement Angéla.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient pendant que Jessica s'éloignait à grands pas et roulèrent des yeux.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi nous sommes sorties avec elle à nouveau ? » A rigolé Angéla.

« Elle n'est pas si mal » a dit Bella « Particulièrement si tu la prends à petites doses. »

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et ce joli morceau de mec ? »

« Ang » A gémit Bella, « sérieusement entre toi et Jessica j'ai juste envie de crier. Rien ne se passe entre Edward et moi. C'est un ami, c'est tout. »

« Vous deux, vous sembliez terriblement proches sur la piste de danse. » souriait-elle largement.

« Tu nous as vu danser ? » A gémit Bella. « Tu sais que je ne sais pas danser. Lui et Alice ont une certaine notion de l'enseignement, pour moi c'est tout. » Bella donna à son amie un regard sévère. « Maintenant allez vous me dire pourquoi j'ai dû m'asseoir à table vendredi soir et regarder ton petit ami te tripoter ? »

« Je suis désolée » Dit-elle mal a l'aise. « Nous avons vraiment étés dans l'instant. »

« C'est ce que je dirais » a rigolé Bella. « Hé! toi et Ben, vous voulez aller au match de demain ? »

« Tu as deux billets ? »

« Je pense que oui. Laisse-moi vérifier de nouveau avec Emmett en premier lieu pour m'en assurer. Je pense que Rosalie ne peut pas sortir du travail pour le reste de la semaine, même si c'est des parties en soirées pour demain et mercredi. Laisse-moi vérifier une deuxième fois, mais vous pourriez probablement aller à chacun des trois jeux si vous voulez. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ça et tu le sais. Mais, laisses moi en parler à Ben peut-être qu'il voudra aller à chacun des trois. »

« Honnêtement, si nous ne pouvons trouver quelqu'un qui achète nos billets, je ne compte pas les laisser simplement sans vous les donner. Ils ont déjà étés payés, c'est peut-être aussi bien de les proposer à quelqu'un. »

« Parfait » a dit Angéla en jetant un regard vers la porte de leur patron. « Parles-en à Emmett et laisse-moi voir ensuite. Nous pourrons au moins nous permettre quelques tickets. » A-t-elle chuchoté avant de partir silencieusement.

Bella s'est mise à fond dans son travail en s'assurant qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Aujourd'hui, c'était lundi et il n'y avait pas de partie, elle aurait donc une longue journée –travaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir pour son cours de ce soir. En ignorant le fait de gâcher son temps qui continuait à avancer, elle a mit ses écouteurs pour s'isoler des bruits autour d'elle pendant qu'elle travaillait.

À 10:30, elle s'est levée pour utiliser les toilettes. Quand elle est revenue à son bureau, elle vit son téléphone portable pousser hors de sa poche de veste accroché au mur de son bureau. Le tirant elle a noté qu'elle avait un appel manqué d'Edward. Son corps est devenu chaud pendant qu'elle regardait fixement son téléphone, se demandant si elle devait le rappeler. En fermant les yeux, elle a ouvert son téléphone et tomba dans son fauteuil. En choisissant son nom sur la liste, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

« Alors tu m'évites ? » a dit la voix de velours d'Edward lorsqu'il a décroché.

« Quoi ? » a demandé Bella, confuse.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel. Je suppose que tu m'avais oublié pour le déjeuner. »

« Certaines personnes ont un vrai métier Edward. Je ne peux pas répondre purement et simplement à toutes les fois que mon téléphone sonne. »

« Sommes-nous encore ok pour le déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr, à quelle heure veux-tu y aller ? »

« Et bien, je suis encore au stade en ce moment, mais je peux probablement partir d'ici une heure. Midi, ce serait trop tard ? »

« Non, c'est bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Où est exactement ton bureau ? »

« Au coin de Wacker et Madison dans la boucle sud. »

« Oh! juste en face de l'opéra lyrique ? »

« Oui, c'est ça » Répondit Bella se demandant comment un sportif savait où était l'opéra. Puis, elle se dit qu'il avait probablement déjà été la bas pour une soirée de charité ou autre chose.

« Y'a-t-il un endroit tranquille prêt du fleuve où l'on pourrait s'asseoir pour manger ? »

« Bien sûr, il y a quelques endroits où aller du côté droit. Bien que pour être honnête, je n'ai pas le temps pour un repas assis. »

« Et bien, je suis dans l'ambiance pour un hamburger, y'a quelque chose pour ça là-bas ? »

« Blackies, c'est à quelques pâtés de maison au sud-est. Ils ont d'excellents hamburgers … mais il faut s'asseoir. » Bella fronça les sourcils en regardant ses horaires de la journée. « Attends, laisse-moi voir ce qui ce passe cette après midi. Si je peux sortir d'une réunion de … »

« Je ne vais pas t'enlever d'une réunion » l'a interrompu Edward.

« Reste en ligne » A rogné Bella.

Posant doucement son portable sur le bureau, elle se dirigea vers Jessica et lui posa des questions sur l'importance de la réunion du personnel à 1:00, Jessica ne semblait pas trop pouvoir lui donner des informations, Bella a continué vers le bureau de son patron en fourrant sa tête à travers la porte.

« Marcus ? »

« Hey Bella ! »

« Je vais devoir manquer la séance d'aujourd'hui, est ce que ça ira ? »

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est rien de trop excitant. C'est principalement pour les nouveaux employés et ceux qui continuent à faire les même erreurs encore et encore. Je pense que nous allons avoir à réorganiser notre programme de formation. En fait, je me demandais si vous vouliez diriger cela ? »

« Euh bien sûr. »

« Reste-la. » A dit Marcus en répondant au téléphone. Il a alors roulé des yeux en écoutant et il a fait signe à Bella pour partir et fermer sa porte en allant dehors. Elle était devenue bonne au déchiffrement de ses gestes de mains au cours de ses dernières années.

En retournant dans son bureau, elle reprit son téléphone son visage était rouge vif d'avoir laissé Edward si longtemps. « Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je parlais avec mon patron. »

« Tu devrais mettre un peu de musique d'ascenseur quand tu mets les gens en attente. » dit-il en riant.

« J'aurais pu simplement raccrocher » dit-elle en riant. « Et bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à cette réunion finalement. Je peux aller n'importe où maintenant, mais si tu as envie d'un bon hamburger, Blackies est vraiment l'endroit où aller. Mais, ce n'est pas sur le fleuve. Il a y a un endroit qui a un excellent gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert et il est sur le fleuve. »

« N'importe lequel m'ira très bien. Dois-je venir te chercher à ton bureau ? »

Bella se leva et regarda par-dessus la zone de réception et a vu Jessica souriant en parlant avec animation au téléphone. « C'est à toi de voir. Si tu viens au bureau, j'ai bien peur que l'une des secrétaires ne s'accroche à toi. Mais, c'est peut être exactement ce que tu recherches … »

« Que dirais-tu que je te rejoigne à l'angle de Wacker et Madison alors ? »

« Bien sûr » A dit Bella « On dit, 12H au coin nord-ouest ? »

« Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

« Bye » Bella avait refermé son téléphone, puis le porta à sa poitrine juste au-dessus de son cœur battant. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette façon à un homme qui ne pouvait que lui faire du mal ?

Bella était dans une zone travaillant le plus dur possible, finissant ce qu'elle pouvait au maximum avant le déjeuner. Les gens, qui partaient, marchaient pour lui dirent salut, mais elle marmonna seulement des petits saluts, en ne regardant jamais dans leur direction. Avec la prise de temps libre qu'elle prenait pour aller aux jeux, elle avait toujours beaucoup de travail pour elle quand elle était dans le bureau et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. En fait, c'était pire parce que les lundis sont toujours les plus remplis car elle comptait sur les deux heures du déjeuner pour travailler encore. Son téléphone sonna la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Allo ? » Répondit-elle, sachant que c'était un numéro de téléphone de l'état de Washington, mais ne savait pas qui c'était.

« Bella ? » Une grosse voix a parlé et immédiatement elle a su qui c'était.

« Billy » Elle en eu le souffle coupé, en souriant dans son bureau. « Billy Black ? »

« Salut Bella » dit-il gentiment et elle sentit l'humidité qui commençait à venir dans ses yeux. La dernière fois, qu'elle lui a parlé, était pour le troisième anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Il a toujours veillé à l'appeler ce jour là. « Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant la journée, mais j'étais sur mon chemin et je voulais mettre la main sur toi avant, mais j'ai oublié. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème Billy. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça roule avec les meilleurs d'entre eux. » Ricana-t-il et Bella souriait encore plus, les yeux plus brillants. Il avait un grand sens de l'humour sur son état. Être confiné dans un fauteuil roulant ne semblait jamais amortir son humeur. Tout au long de sa vie, Billy avait toujours eu le don de mettre un sourire sur son visage. Même à l'enterrement de ses parents. Il éclairait son monde. Il y avait quelque chose de reposant dans son regard amical et souriant.

« Comment vont les enfants ?'

« Oh! ils vont bien, très bien. En fait, c'est la raison de mon appel. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Et bien, Jacob vient juste de déménager à Chicago. »

« Il est là ? » Elle a presque couiné. Jacob était son ami le plus proche étant enfants. Ils étaient inséparables quand leurs familles étaient réunies. Quand ils sont devenus plus vieux, ils ont commencés à sortir avec d'autres amis, de leurs écoles différentes et ils ont continués à part. Puis quand Bella a commencé à sortir avec Emmett, elle avait cessé de voir Jacob. Maintenant en tant qu'adulte, elle se sentait coupable. Soupirant tristement intérieurement, elle s'est réprimandée d'avoir abandonné un ami pour un petit ami. C'était une chose stupide à faire.

« Il est là depuis environ un mois maintenant, et je continue à lui dire de venir te voir. »

« Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup entrer en contact avec lui ! Lui as-tu donné mon numéro ? »

« Oui, mais il est un peu timide » dit-il grossièrement « J'espérais que tu pourrais l'appeler, lui faire visiter la ville un certain temps ? »

« Bien sûr » a dit Bella toute excitée « Quel est son numéro ? »

Bella écrivit le numéro de Jacob que Billy lui dicté. Ensuite, ils ont parlés un peu sur ses filles. Rebecca était mariée et vivait à Hawaï avec son mari et Rachel était engagée sérieusement avec l'un des bons amis de Jacob, Paul. Les jumelles avaient quelques années de plus que Bella et Bella avait deux ans de plus que Jacob. D'être en plein milieux, Bella avait pu jouer avec les trois, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle s'entendait bien mieux avec Jacob qu'avec les jumelles. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise autour d'elles, car elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour communiquer l'une et l'autre.

Elle et Jake jouaient très bien ensemble, mais les rare fois où ils se voyaient dans la pré-adolescence et dans la maladroite adolescence, ils étaient timides et nerveux autour de l'autre. La dernière fois qu'elle vu ou parlé à Jacob et ses sœurs, c'était le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents et bien sûr, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de cette journée.

Une fois qu'elle en eu finie avec son appel téléphonique avec Billy, Bella se remit au travail. Seulement, elle a remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Edward ne l'attende au coin de la rue. Elle a sauvé son travail, a mis l'écran de verrouillage, attrapa sa veste et passa dire à Angéla qu'elle partait.

~GO CUBS~

Edward attendait patiemment, le col de sa veste était tiré vers le haut de son cou et une casquette de base-ball des Mariners était fixée à sa tête. Non seulement il la portait pour Bella, car il savait qu'elle était une fan des Mariners, mais ça lui faisait aussi un déguisement. Personne ne devait le reconnaître dans cette casquette, mais il craignait que quelqu'un le fasse. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que quelqu'un prenne une photo de lui dans cette caquette et les rumeurs voleraient.

Ce fût une belle journée d'avril, et heureusement il ne pleuvait plus. Les Cubs avaient une série de plus à la maison, qui commencait le lendemain, et alors ils plieraient bagages pour une semaine, en jouant à Saint louis et dans l'Arizona avant de revenir à Chicago. Il pensait au voyage sur la route qui l'attendait. Il ne s'était jamais senti anxieux de quitter Chicago pour une quelconque raison jusqu'à maintenant - la pensée de ne pas être en mesure de voir Bella après le jeu et cela pendant une semaine où il serait parti. Même maintenant en attendant son amie, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

« Hey All Star, bien la casquette ! »

Le corps d'Edward s'est secoué en l'arrachant de ses pensées, le coude de Bella poussant son corps. Il tourna la tête pour la voir, dos appuyée contre le bâtiment à côté de lui. Son sourire était brillant, comme si elle était heureuse de le voir, et il fit fondre son cœur –qui battait plus vite en sa présence.

« Chuuut » La taquina-t'il « C'est mon déguisement » Une fois qu'elle s'arrêta de rire de lui, il la rejoignait et l'attendait. « On y va ? »A-t-il demandé et elle suivi le mouvement se poussant loin du mur.

« Alors où allons nous ? » A-t-il demandé.

« Et bien, il y a le fleuve, pour être exacte sur le fleuve. C'est l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé au sujet du meilleur gâteau au chocolat sans farine, puis il y a Blackies, qui est juste en bas de la rue qui traverse le fleuve. Tu es d'humeur à quoi ? »

« Voyons comment le premier resto est encombré et si ce n'est pas trop mauvais on ira y manger. »

« Très bien. »

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, parce que Bella semblait être dans ses pensées, contournant les obstacles, marchant à travers les gens qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs. C'était bien trop encombré pour lui. Même dans son déguisement, il remarquait que les gens regardaient doublement dans sa direction. Il n'avait jamais osé le centre ville pendant la semaine de travail à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Il faudrait penser à un autre endroit où ils pourraient aller la prochaine fois qu'ils sortiraient pour le déjeuner.

En arrivant au restaurant, Bella fit signe à travers les parois de verre « Il s'agit de Rivers. La nourriture est bonne, mais tu n'auras pas de cheeseburger ici. »

« Je suis habillé pour ? » Edward regarda son jean avant de lever les yeux dans ceux de Bella.

« Je suis sûre que tu seras bien. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait un code vestimentaire. » Se retournant elle regarda par la fenêtre d'Edward et il prit note dont la façon de son pantalon noir moulait son cul serré. « En fait, » dit-elle se retournant vers lui « je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Je ne vois personne en jean là-bas, mais on est en semaine et pas beaucoup de gens porte des jeans au boulot. »

« Allons à l'autre endroit. Ça n'a pas l'air aussi fantaisiste, comment ça se fait ? »

« Non, mais il n'y aura probablement pas n'importe qui dans des jeans là non plus. » Elle le mit en garde et il a haussé les épaules.

Edward ôta sa casquette en entrant dans le restaurant et Bella lui souriait, ses yeux se sont posés sur ses cheveux indisciplinés. Inconsciemment il passa la main à travers eux et elle secoua sa tête. « On ne plaisante pas avec mes cheveux femme, ils ont leurs propre esprit. »

« C'est ce que je disais » a-t-elle ri nerveusement.

Ils ont dû attendre vingt minutes pour s'asseoir. Mais une fois qu'ils ont été installés, le service a été impeccable. Ils ont tous les deux commandés un Cheeseburger bacon avec frites et Edward a sourit à son choix, trouvant bien le fait qu'elle n'ait pas commandé une salade ou quelque chose de sain. C'était un truc qui l'avait toujours dérangé chez Jane. Elle était végétarienne et elle le faisait toujours culpabiliser s'il commandait quelque chose comme ça ou de gras.

« Alors, tu as classe ce soir ? » Edward a demandé entre deux bouchées.

« Oui » Répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de coca, « je me sens mal pour l'avoir manqué la semaine dernière. »

« Je suis sûr que ton professeur te comprends. Il a été au premier match à domicile des Cubs après tout. » Ses lèvres se sont relevées dans un sourire et il la regarda quand elle fit une pause avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

« Je ne pense pas que ça marche sur elle » dit-elle après avoir avalé sa nourriture « Je lui ai offert mon billet supplémentaire et elle m'a donné une conférence. » Ria-t'elle. Un rire sincère et il la regardait, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux aller au match de demain ? »

« Ouais, c'est bien que les deux match soient le soir. Je vais être capable de travailler deux jours complets de suite ! » Dit-elle avec une émotion feinte.

« Excusez-moi » Un grand homme en costume complet les interrompit avec un stylo et un bout de papier dans sa main. « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je me demandais si je pouvais avoir un autographe ? »

Edward prit une inspiration profonde pendant qu'il regardait Bella. Normalement, il ne se préoccupait pas de signer des autographes ici et là, mais n'était pas sûr de comment elle le prendrait. « Est-ce que ça te déranges ? » Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Non, vas-y » a-t-elle répondu timidement en rougissant.

« J'ai eu des billets pour le jeu. » a dit l'homme pendant qu'Edward prenait le stylo et le papier. « J'y ai emmené mon fils. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Billy » A répondu l'homme en souriant pendant qu'il observait Edward écrire une note rapide à Billy et puis la signer.

« Et bien espérons que vous pourrez lui faire le maquillage pour le jeu » a dit Edward en repassant les deux objets à la silhouette persistante.

« Espérons aussi. » L'homme a regardé nerveusement entre Edward et Bella « et bien merci. »

Edward fit un signe à l'homme avant qu'il s'en aille, puis il eu soudain peur que l'homme n'ait lancé la tendance. Il s'est affalé tranquillement dans son fauteuil se cachant le visage avec ses mains, qu'il a appuyé sur le dessus de la table.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Bella, la peau entre ses sourcils plissés en le regardant.

« Je ne veux pas être bombardés pour avoir à signer des autographes. »

« Et bien, je pense que tu es en sécurité pour le moment, cesses d'essayer de te cacher dans ton siège. » Murmurait-elle en riant.

Edward releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques personnes qui avaient le regard posé sur lui, mais personne n'entamait de mouvement pour se lever de leur siège. Évitant le contact visuel avec tout le monde autour d'eux, il se redressa et se détendit.

« Mince Edward tu n'es pas que célèbre. »

« Je ne crois pas » dit-t'il en riant « Tu veux un dessert ? »

« Seulement si c'est bon, je suis très difficile. »

« Tu le veux maintenant ? »

« Oui, je ne mangerais rien avec des noix ou rien avec des morceaux de fruits non plus. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les fruits ou les noix ? »

« Oh j'aime les noix et les fruits » a-t-elle répondu plutôt avec animation et c'est brusquement interrompue les joues teintées de rose. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aime les deux, mais pas mélangés dans mon dessert. »

« Que dirais-tu d'un gâteau au fromage blanc simple ? »

« Parfait »

Edward a commandé un gâteau au fromage et deux fourchettes. Ils ont partagé leur dessert et Edward se délectait du sentiment d'être l'ami de Bella, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas une relation avec quelque chose de plus sage il avait envie d'elle physiquement. Elle était une femme très désirable. Qui sait, pensa Edward. Peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient avoir une relation intime et être en mesure de garder leur amitié.

Quand il la regardait prendre une autre bouchée de leur dessert, la culpabilité c'est agrippé à sa gorge, lui infligeant d'abaisser sa dernière bouchée. Comment pouvait-il penser de cette manière avec cette personne merveilleuse ? Elle lui avait expliqué hier la relation de sa mère avec Phil Dwyer et il avait voulu la traiter de la même façon ? De l'intérieur il fulminait sur son entêtement, mais à l'extérieur il durcissait dans son jean quand il imaginait comment il se sentirait à l'intérieur de son corps en gémissant son nom. En se déplaçant maladroitement sur son siège, Edward s'est lui-même réajusté en regardant Bella ramasser la dernière bouchée de désert. Elle tenait sa fourchette en place, lui offrant le dernier morceau.

« Non merci » souriait-il, puis il suivit la fourchette qui disparu dans sa bouche. Il s'est réajusté et a ensuite saisit la facture qui était sur la table.

Quand il se leva pour quitter le restaurant, Edward a donné sa casquette des Mariners à Bella avec un regard suppliant dans les yeux. Elle souriait mais a pris la casquette et la posa sur sa tête en ajustant la sangle a l'arrière.

« Merci pour le déjeuner » Dit-elle, pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans la rue. « J'aurais voulu que tu me laisses payer ma part cependant. » Elle a plissé son nez vers lui.

« Je voulais t'inviter » dit-il nonchalamment « La prochaine fois, tu pourras payer. »

« Promis ? » a-t-elle demandé hors d'haleine.

« Paroles de scout ! »

« Tu n'étais pas un scout Masen. » dit-elle en riant.

Non, il ne l'avait pas été, c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait sû. « D'une certaine façon, j'ai le sentiment que tu en sais plus sur moi, que moi sur toi. »

« Quelqu'un doit se souvenir de tous ces trucs. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses le tour de toutes les dames en mentant, essayant de leur montrer ton nœud glissant. »

« Mon quoi ? » a-t-il toussé.

« Tu vois ? C'est exactement ça ! Je parle d'un nœud et ton esprit se promène à … à … et bien tu n'étais certainement pas un boy-scout. »

« Et tu l'étais ? »

« Emmett l'était. Je devais l'aider avec tous ces nœuds. » Bella a levé les sourcils de manière suggestive et elle riait dans sa direction.

Son cœur s'est serré à l'évocation suggestive de son ex-petit ami. « Emmett était un scout ? Il n'en semble pas le genre. »

« Et quel genre de type est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Edward ne voulant pas être impoli ou stéréotypé. Jusqu'à présent, Bella et ses amis se sont révélés être tous sauf conventionnels.

« Alors Jennifer cherche à s'accrocher à moi ? » demanda-t'il pour changer de sujet et éviter de répondre à la question de Bella.

« Qui ? »

« Jennifer ? » Bella avait toujours l'air confuse, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, « peu importe quel est le nom de ta secrétaire. »

« Jessica » l'a-t-elle corrigé. « Ouais, elle m'a attrapé tôt ce matin, me demandant si nous étions ensemble. Et elle n'est pas ma secrétaire, elle est la réceptionniste du bureau. »

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Que tu étais toujours disponible. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

« Masen ! » Hurla une voix tonitruante. Immédiatement, quelqu'un avait forcé le passage en face d'Edward et avait saisi sa main, l'agitant abondamment. « Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vous ! »

« Ni que je le peux. » dit Edward avec prudence, les yeux allant sur Bella en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée lors de l'approche rapide de l'homme.

Au moment où Edward a secoué le bras du fan excités, ils étaient de retour au bureau de Bella. Elle se tourna vers lui près de l'entrée du bâtiment et souriait. « Merci encore pour le déjeuner. »

« N'importe quand Bella »

Edward a sorti un paquet de chewing-gum de sa poche et tendit un morceau à Bella.

« Tu veux un morceau ? »

« Quelle sorte c'est ? »

« Framboise sorbet. »

« Framboise ? » A-t-elle demandé en prenant un morceau de sa main, « je pense qu'Alice a commencé à en mâcher de ce genre-là ces derniers temps. »

« Ouais, elle m'a pris un morceau un jour et m'a fait flipper en me demandant neuf millions de questions à ce sujet. Je suis allé lui acheter six paquets de ce genre, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas voler les miens à chaque fois que nous nous voyions l'un et l'autre. »

Bella a tenu le morceau de chewing-gum jusqu'à son nez et respira l'odeur. Un sourire chaleureux sur son visage et Edward regardait ses épaules détendues et la rougeur profonde sur ses joues. Il se demanda pourquoi l'odeur de la gomme à la framboise avait une incidence sur elle, mais elle a parlé en première.

« Et bien … je te verrais plus tard ? » Demanda-t'elle timidement, le morceau de chewing-gum encore dans sa main vers son visage.

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes des amis non ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et Bella ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu peux dire à Jessica que je ne suis plus disponible. »

« Sérieusement Edward ? Tu penses que mentir à une horde de jeunes filles va te faire gagner des points « Jeannette » avec moi ? » _**(NT/ Jeannette = fille scout.)**_

« Je ne mens pas. Je vais prendre une pause avec les filles pendant un certain temps. » Lors de la déclaration d'Edward les yeux de Bella se sont agrandits. « Et je parierais beaucoup d'argent que tu n'as jamais été une jeannette. » Ses yeux se sont rapprochaient quand il ria, sachant qu'il avait raison. « Oh et je ne cherche pas à gagné des points avec toi. Nous sommes justes des amis, tu te souviens ? » Avec ces mots, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en sifflant la chanson qu'il avait commencé à composer le jour où il l'avait rencontré.

La chanson flottait encore dans l'esprit d'Edward alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement près d'une heure plus tard. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux chocolat de son enchanteresse qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. Même si tout ce qu'il pouvait être était son ami, elle l'inspirait toujours à être mieux, à vouloir mieux. Passer du temps avec elle, ces derniers jours, avait rempli un espace dans son cœur qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné exister. Il souriait plus souvent, riait plus fort et était généralement un homme heureux.

Saisissant une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo, il est entré dans son salon et s'est assis, regardant son courrier. Il avait reçu plusieurs films de Netflix. _**(NT/ Service offrant des DVD en ligne, en streaming etc … aux **__**É**__**tats**__**-U**__**nis.)**_Il les a retiré, pas sûr de savoir ce qu'était le prochain film à voir. En regardant les titres, il vit qu'il avait reçu un certain nouveau film de vampires qui semblait être la folie en ce moment et le dernier disque pour la saison six des Sopranos.

En lançant les deux disques sur la table du salon, il a balancé sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et a placé ses mains sur son visage. Bella était toujours dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à elle, et il désirait son corps plus que n'importe quelle femme qu'il avait désiré auparavant. En plus, cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il se tenait tranquille. « Combien de temps puis-je continuer ? » a-t-il marmonné avant de saisir la télécommande et d'allumer la télé. Il était deux heures de l'après midi et la plupart des canaux diffusaient des feuilletons mélo. En tournant sur HBO, il est tombé sur la rediffusion de « True Blood », il s'est posé et a regardé, son esprit toujours sur la beauté acajou avec qui il avait partagé le déjeuner plus tôt.

En regardant une scène érotique sur la télé, il imaginait Bella dans son esprit, son corps répondant à ses pensées. Ses longs cheveux acajou, ses yeux chocolat marron, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuse, son sourire éclatant, son visage en forme de cœur, son parfum de fraise, sa peau douce et soyeuse, et la voix sensuelle et douce imprégné ses pensées. Il a déboutonné son pantalon, sa main a glissé à l'intérieur, il a serré sa masse durcie, il se caressa lui-même en fermant les yeux et imaginant les lèvres douces et humide de Bella autour de lui, sa langue douce tourbillonnant autour de son gland. Il est arrivé trop rapidement et en a frémit contre le canapé, en criant le nom de Bella.

Se maudissant lui-même, il se leva et prit une douche. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Ça s'était révélé plus dur que ce qu'il pensait la semaine dernière, il ne pensait que comme un adolescent. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de sortir ce soir et de trouver quelqu'un –n'importe qui – pour coucher avec. Peut-être que s'il avait un peu de sexe, il arrêterait de fantasmer sur ce petit être frêle, et revenir à son état normal. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas vrai ?

Il avait dit à Bella qu'il n'était plus disponible, qu'il renonçait aux femmes pour un temps. Que voulait-il entendre par là ? La tête appuyée contre la paroi de la douche, il laissa la chute d'eau contre son dos. Il ne savait pas d'où ces mots étaient venus ou pourquoi il avait envie de les dire pour elle. Qu'essayait-il de faire avec ça ?

Après s'être séché, il s'était assis sur le canapé et avait mis le film de vampire dans son lecteur Blu-Ray. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment apprécier le film car le personnage principal avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns, lui rappelant un peu sa Bella. Elle n'est pas la mienne se rappela-t'il en se levant et en allant dans la cuisine pour se faire lui-même à diner. Par la suite, il a lutté avec la décision de sortir et de trouver une fille, mais il est resté chez lui et a regardé les deux derniers épisodes des Sopranos. À la fin, il a finit par jouer à Guitar Hero sur la Wii et s'est couché tôt. Malheureusement, ça lui donnait plus de temps pour tourner, virer dans son lit en pensant à ses motivations concernant l'abandon des femmes pour le moment. De plus, quelles seraient les conséquences pour lui et Jane ? Non seulement cela, mais devait-il le dire à Bella à propos de Jane ? Non, lui murmura une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle n'est pas ta petite amie. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire.

~GO CUBS~

Jane se tenait à l'arrière du vestibule rance et fumeux derrière les portes des toilettes avec des trainés de larmes roulant sur ses joues. L'illumination, elle a pris une bouffée de sa cigarette en pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle permettrait à Carlos de la traiter comme un sac de merde. Elle devait trouver une autre issue.

Malheureusement, sans une éducation et avec un top plein de factures s'accumulant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle avait besoin d'argent – c'était la seule façon de se libérer du désordre de sa vie. Elle prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'essuyer ses joues et de redresser sa jupe. En marchant à l'arrière du bar, elle a regardé Carlos qui fleuretait avec une fille aux cheveux rouges à coté du juke-box. Elle marcha droit sur les portes de l'établissement à l'insu de tout le monde.

Jane ne sait pas comment elle avait fait pour rentrer à la maison, mais en tous cas, elle était là. Trébuchant du coté conducteur de sa voiture, elle a baillé contre les effets dans son corps de l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé. Après avoir traversée l'énorme chemin la menant à sa caravane, elle s'est fait un bol de café pendant qu'elle se changeait et s'est ensuite assise. Carlos ne serait pas à la maison pendant quelques temps et elle devait dessoûler et déterminer ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Elle a sursauté sur le bruit quand quelqu'un a tapé à la porte de sa remorque. « Qui est là ? »A-t-elle crié.

« Jane, c'est Lisa, Lisa d'à côté . »

Elle gémissait, Jane posa sa tasse de café sur la table et laissa sa voisine d'à coté et le gosse à l'intérieur. « Désolé, je viens juste d'arriver à la maison. » a-t-elle dit pâteuse.

Le petit Bobby a ignoré Jane et a couru à l'arrière de la remorque où sa chambre était.

« Jane, tu vas bien pour rester seule avec lui ? »

« Ça ira » a-t-elle bredouillé sa réponse. « Tu veux une tasse de café ? »

« Non merci » A dit Lisa hésitante. « Je dois rentrer à la maison, il est déjà plus de minuit. »

Après que Lisa l'ai laissée, Jane alla vérifier que son fils de sept ans dormait. Il était couché à plat ventre sur son lit, endormi. Elle ramassa une couverture au sol, couvrit l'enfant avec, puis s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit en lui frottant le dos.

« Je vais trouver un moyen pour nous, bébé » murmurait-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle retourna sur son chemin vers la table et pris son sac, elle sortit son téléphone et le fixa. Quelle heure était-il à Chicago ? Elle aurait pu déguiser sa voix, s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était ivre ou autre avant de l'appeler. Elle avait besoin de savoir quand il allait venir la voir. Quand elle a trouvé son numéro sur son téléphone, elle s'arrêta, le regardant fixement, son cœur battait fort dans poitrine. Il n'avait jamais donné son numéro. Normalement, quand il l'appelait, il se présentait en privé, mais une fois son numéro était apparu. Elle a enregistré son numéro sans lui dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant. Elle avait seulement enregistré en cas d'urgence. Poussant la touche d'appel de son téléphone, elle retenait son souffle en attendant qu'il réponde.

« Hôtel Cincinnati » dit une voix polie en répondant à l'appel.

« Le quoi ? » demanda Jane, totalement confuse en regardant son téléphone qui montrait qu'elle était bien reliée au numéro d'Edward.

« Hôtel Cincinnati, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je suis désolée » a dit Jane « Je dois avoir un mauvais numéro. »

Fermant son téléphone, elle l'a jeté sur la table en colère contre Edward pour ne jamais lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone. Comment était-elle censée entrer en contact avec lui ? En prenant une autre gorgée de son café, elle a pensé à qui pouvait savoir quand les Cubs seraient en ville la prochaine fois. Elle devait savoir pour pouvoir prendre ses dispositions pour son plan, le plan qui fixerait à la libérer de Carlos.

Elle avait rencontré Edward une nuit dans un bar alors qu'elle était de sortie avec ses amies. Elle était habillée plus agréablement que la normale, elle portait la robe de sa copine avec des talons. Son maquillage était discret, de même que ses cheveux pâles et blonds étaient normalement raides. Elle savait qui il était comme chacun dans ce bar, ainsi elle a enlevé ses anneaux de mariage et l'a accosté. Ils ont accrochés et elle a passé les trois nuits où il a séjourné à San Diego avec lui dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il lui avait même obtenu des billets pour les jeux afin qu'elle puisse venir le voir jouer.

Après cela, il l'avait appelé chaque fois qu'il était en ville et elle avait mis ses plus beaux habits, arrêtait de fumer, coiffait ses cheveux et se maquillait convenablement, et avait fait semblant d'être végétarienne, pensant que c'était le genre de fille qu'il aimait. Depuis maintenant deux ans, elle attendait qu'il déplace leur relation sur quelque chose de plus sérieux. Elle voulait autre chose que son mariage avec Carlos. Si elle avait eu de l'argent, elle aurait pu s'envoler pour Chicago et l'aurait trouvé, mais elle n'avait aucune idée où le trouver, même si elle se rendait dans la Ville des Vents. (N/G : Surnom de la ville de Chicago)

Cela la travaillé pendant qu'elle buvait le reste de son café. Puis elle a de nouveau remplit sa tasse. Elle était malade et fatiguée d'attendre qu'il fasse le prochain pas. Elle allait avoir à le faire, pour elle ainsi que pour son fils. Et s'il ne voulait pas d'elle, s'il la refusait, elle aurait à présenter un plan. Son esprit a couru dans ses idées en pensant aux meilleurs moyens de lui soutirer de l'argent. Ça y était. La prochaine fois qu'il viendrait en ville, elle pourrait le confronter avec ce qu'elle voulait. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle exécuterait son plan. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela fonctionnerait, elle le devait.

* * *

_Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore avoir vos avis ... malheureusement beaucoup d'ajout en alerte et très peu de reviews c'est dommage. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu ... comment dire ... explicite lol ... nous aurons le droit a une Bella plus que malade et un Edward infirmier ;) qui prend soin d'elle :)_

Bisous Gaëlle !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

**

* * *

  
**

THE FAN CHAPITRE 6

21 – 22 AVRIL 2009

« Bella ! » La voix d'Alice a percée à travers les parois de la chambre de Bella en la tirant de son lourd sommeil. « Tu vas être en retard au travail si tu ne te lèves pas. »

Roulant dans son lit, Bella éteignait son alarme qui bipait haut et fort. Sa main droite alla frotter son ventre, elle ressentait une sensation de pesanteur, elle grimaçait du malaise qui l'enveloppait. Peur de faire des mouvements brusques. Bella était encore à penser à ce qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui.

Après son retour du restaurant avec Edward hier, Bella avait appelé Jacob et lui avait laissé un message vocal en lui disant de l'appeler. Elle voulait l'emmener au match des Cubs ce soir depuis qu'Angéla et Ben avaient fini par avoir d'autre plans et n'auraient pas besoin des billets supplémentaire. Elle avait besoin d'entrer en contact avec lui aujourd'hui pour qu'ils puissent planifier ou se retrouver avant le match et commencer de nouveau à se connaitre.

Elle avait également besoin d'appeler son partenaire de classe. Son professeur avait divisé la classe par groupe de deux, elle aurait à travailler sa dernière étude de cas avec lui. C'était beaucoup de travail et elle était heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'y travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle n'était pas très bien avec des groupes ou des partenaires de classes. En raison des billets de saison, elle aimait être en mesure de faire ses propres horaires, parfois même de faire ses devoirs pendant les petites heures du matin. Quand elle s'était levée pour parler avec Chad –son partenaire affecté- après la classe, tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire, c'était d'échanger leurs numéros parce que son estomac était à l'étroit et il commençait à gronder. Elle avait à peine fini qu'elle dû courir aux toilettes, et le pauvre gars était totalement embarrassé et elle avait espéré ne pas l'avoir offensé.

Les gargouillis de son estomac étaient encore plus forts ce matin et Bella le couvrait des deux mains pendant ce temps, souhaitant que la douleur s'en aille. Les bruits dans la salle de bain ont continués et Bella gardait ses yeux sur le plafond. Il y avait deux salles de bain dans la maison. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse arriver dans celle du bas à temps. Une fois qu'elle serait levée elle serait comme une bombe à retardement prête a exploser. Son estomac grondait de nouveau et elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que tout reste assez longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait fini.

« Bella ? » la voix d'Alice était devenue douce pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Bella pour regarder sa meilleure amie et sa colocataire. « Tu vas bien ? »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et une larme tomba sur son oreiller en les ouvrants. Dès que son esprit a reconnu le fait que la salle de bain était vide, la bile a tiré dans la gorge de Bella et elle s'est mise en boule. Aussitôt, elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main quand elle courut à la salle de bain. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait envie de faire le plus, vomir ou s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Alors, elle a attrapé le panier de plastique blanc pour les déchets qui était dans le coin de la salle de bain, elle ôta son pantalon de survêtement et ses sous-vêtements, s'asseyait sur les toilettes et mis sa tête dans la poubelle, en se soulageant des deux extrémités en même temps.

Une fois que son estomac a cessé de se tordre, elle renversa sa tête contre le mur, étant encore assise sur les toilettes. Alice a saisi la poubelle et Bella la laissa faire. Elle était folle d'être si faible de laisser Alice l'aider, mais son corps était épuisé.

« Nettoies-toi Bella et je te borderais dans ton lit. » a dit gentiment son amie le lutin, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Okay » a gémit Bella, et a fait exactement ce qu'avait dit Alice.

Glissant dans son lit, Bella gémissait quand son estomac se tordit de nouveau, s'arrêtant pour mesurer si elle avait besoin de reprendre le chemin de la salle de bain ou non. « Peux-tu me donner mon téléphone s'il te plait ? » A-t-elle demandé en tremblant, en décidant qu'il serait correct de se recoucher.

Après avoir remis son téléphone à Bella, Alice posa sa main sur le front de Bella pour vérifier sa fièvre. « Tu ne sembles pas trop chaude » dit-elle, en regardant Bella essayer de s'asseoir.

« Je ne crois pas que je sois malade » Croassa Bella et Alice la regarda incrédule. « Sérieusement, c'est probablement une intoxication alimentaire. »

« Tu veux que je reste à la maison ? » A-t-elle demandé à Bella en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Alice avait une conférence, et elle devait partir en Floride plus tard dans la journée pour le reste de la semaine, elle serait de retour vendredi soir. « Je peux toujours partir demain. »

« Non, je crois que je vais juste dormir toute la journée. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas manquer de voir Mickey Mousse. »

« Il serait facile d'échanger mon vol. » continua Alice « Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. »

« Tu me connais Alice » A dit la voix rocailleuse de Bella « Je préfère être seule quand je suis malade. » Bella préférée rester seule quand elle ne se sentait pas bien. Enfant, sa mère voletait au dessus d'elle chaque fois qu'elle était malade, poussant, frottant doucement son corps, l'ennuyant à chaque fois.

La première fois, qu'elle avait été malade à l'université, avait été une expérience révélatrice. Elle s'était réellement sentit mieux d'être simplement seule, se laisser allonger et se reposer sans la perturbation des mains de quelqu'un qui la touchait. Elle aimait être ainsi. Elle pourrait être libre de se tourner bouler sans arrêt, sans avoir quelqu'un lui demandant si ce n'était pas grave ou si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se laver.

« Je vais appeler Emmett et faire en sorte qu'il vienne veiller sur toi dans la journée. » a-t-elle ajouté et Bella a essayé de lui sourire. « Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau avant mon départ. Y'a-t-il autre chose dont tu as besoin ? »

« Non, juste de l'eau. » Gémit-elle « Merci »

Quand Alice a laissé Bella seule dans sa chambre, elle a appelé son patron, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était malade. Malheureusement, Bella avait laissé son ordi portable au bureau hier soir, alors elle a appelé Angéla lui demandant si elle pouvait le lui apporter après le travail. Dès qu'elle a raccroché avec Angéla, elle a éclaté dans une sueur froide et a sauté du lit, lui laissant à peine le temps de soulever la cuvette des toilettes. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé, était le problème qu'elle avait eu avant, le besoin que son corps avait de se soulager des deux extrémités.

« La poisse » a gémit Bella, pensant à un autre mot bien plus approprié et réalisant que maintenant elle devait partir en expédition en bas pour faire une machine.

Ce n'était pas facile de se nettoyer elle était très faible, elle trébuchait dans les escaliers et elle jeta ses pantalons et ses sous vêtements sales dans la machine à laver en la faisant tourner. Si elle avait vécu seule, elle aurait tous laissé dans son panier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux, mais il ne serait pas juste pour Alice de revenir dans une maison puante vendredi, ou pour Angéla et Emmett qui viendraient plus tard dans la journée. Une fois en haut dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux, elle était couchée sur le côté, son bras droit tenant son abdomen. Son estomac grondât de nouveau, mélangé à la menace de rejet et le désir de nourriture.

Se retournant de l'autre coté, l'esprit de Bella a dérivé sur ce qui pouvait avoir causé ce gâchis. Elle s'était arrêter pour diner, son ventre ballonnait, à une épave devant sa classe la nuit dernière. Elle a deviné ce que pourrait être leur nourriture, ce pourrait avoir été également Blackies. Puis en pensant au cheeseburger bacon qu'elle avait pris pour déjeuner, son esprit s'est décalé vers Edward et la lueur dans ses yeux verts pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur déjeuner ensemble. Ils étaient des amis maintenant.

« Amis »Murmurait-elle dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Pour une raison quelconque, ce seul mot ne lui semblait pas comme suffisant. Non seulement son corps réagissait d'une manière plus qu'amicale envers le playboy aux yeux verts, mais son cœur semblait également déborder d'émotions et de joies quand il était là. En plus d'être diablement beau, il était drôle, spirituel, intelligent, s'exprimait bien, sincère, bonne écoute et il composait de la musique. Elle ne pouvait attendre de l'entendre jouer du piano. Tandis que son esprit pensait à ses longs doigts chauds caressants les touches d'ivoire, elle s'installa dans son sommeil.

Son sommeil était agité et son corps se tournait et retournait, essayant de devenir confortable pendant deux heures. Enfin au moment où elle trouva la bonne place elle sauta hors du lit, se précipitant vers la salle de bain. Cette fois Bella se souvint de récupérer la corbeille à papier avant de s'asseoir sur le siège, se soulageant dans les deux sens une fois de plus. Heureusement, chaque combat de la maladie a été suivie d'une poussée d'un peu d'énergie, ainsi elle a pu vider le contenu de la poubelle dans les toilettes et la laver dans la baignoire avant de retourner au lit.

Sa journée s'est poursuivie de cette façon, en se réveillant toutes les quelques heures pour vider le contenu de son estomac et de ses intestins, n'entraînant en définitif que de la bile. À un certain point elle a bu l'eau qu'Alice avait laissé, elle a entendu le téléphone sonner à quelques reprises pendant la journée, elle n'a jamais pris la peine d'y répondre – elle se sentait trop mal.

Elle avait le vague souvenir d'Angéla entrant dans sa chambre et déposant son ordinateur portable avant de remplir son verre d'eau. Heureusement, Angéla était l'une des rares qui savaient oà elles gardaient la clé de rechange sous le porche. Emmett s'était également arrêtém mais il ne resta pas longtemps. Il était en route pour le match des Cubs.

À peu près vers huit heures du soir, Bella sortait du lit pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Son ventre était tordu de nœuds, mais elle pensait que si elle mangeait quelque chose, elle se sentirait mieux. Saisissant quelques crackers et du beurre d'arachide, elle s'est assise sur le canapé et alla devant la télé pour regarder le match. En boule, elle regardait l'arrêt-court des Cubs, il était en avance au bâton, admirant sa peau pâle, ses joues roses, ses yeux verts perçants, ses cheveux châtain clair – même si ses yeux étaient durs à voir avec la télévision et que ses cheveux étaient recouverts par le casque de frappeur, elle imaginait le tout dans son esprit. En sortant de l'espace du frappeur, il a réglé les sangles de ses gants de frappeur à ses poignets pendant qu'il regardait du côté de l'abri de l'équipe des visiteurs, son chewing-gum dans la bouche.

Des images de ses lèvres collées contre les siennes on remplit son esprit, le goût de la framboise a opacifié ses pensées durant toute la partie. Et tout en sentant le propagation de la chaleur dans son corps, son estomac se révolta et elle courut à la salle de bain du bas, en poussant les crackers dans les toilettes. Son estomac gronda encore quand elle retourna à la télévision et monta les escaliers, laissant le pot de beurre d'arachide et la boite de biscuits sur la table basse.

Sa chambre était seulement à quelques pas, lorsque son estomac se tordit à nouveau et elle se jeta dans la salle de bain de l'étage cette fois, les bras entourant le siège des toilettes en porcelaine blanche. Trop fatiguée et mal au cœur pour se tenir, Bella posa la tête sur le carrelage, sur la fraicheur du sol de la salle de bain, un bras sur son front, l'autre appuyait sur son abdomen alors qu'il continuait à grogner.

~ Go Cubs~

Les yeux d'Edward erraient directement sur les sièges derrière l'abri des visiteurs. Les Reds de Cincinnati étaient en ville pour une série de trois matchs, puis il ferait ses bagages pour Saint Louis. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête alors qu'il se tenait sur la champ d'attente pour reprendre le jeu. Bella ne s'était pas montrée à la partie.

Après avoir parlé avec Jazz, Edward était encore confus pour expliquer pourquoi Bella n'était pas là. Alice était en Floride pour une conférence, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'absence de Bella. Regardant par-dessus le siège de Bella –encore- il regardait Emmett et Rosalie parler aux deux personnes assises avec eux.

Il était difficile pour Edward de se concentrer sur le match. Son esprit était préoccupé par les pensées de Bella et leur rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Ils étaient deux amis en train de déjeuner ensemble. En réalité, c'était vraiment un rendez vous, il le savait, mais pas de la sorte qu'il souhaitait avoir avec Bella. _Continue de rêver, elle est jusqu'à maintenant hors de ta ligue !_

Il n'y aurait jamais moyen qu'elle veuille plus que de l'amitié avec lui, pas avec la manière dont sa mère avait été traitée par Phil Dwyer. En outre, il ne voulait pas une relation non plus. Alors que voulait-il exactement ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de renoncer aux femmes pour le moment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre ? Le corps d'Edward a automatiquement vacillé vers un ballon,(N1) la fixant dans son gant avant de la lancer à Newton au premier but pour un tiers dehors. Frustré par lui-même, il secoua la tête et couru dans l'abri. Ses yeux se tournaient sur les sièges de Bella une fois de plus et son estomac s'est tordu en un nœud. Que voulait-il gagner en faisant ça ?

Après la victoire de 7-2 des Cubs contre les Reds, Edward fit son chemin hors de l'abri et traversa le champ côté visiteur. Il capta l'attention d'Emmett, lui faisant signe de descendre parler avec lui.

« Bon match Edward ! »

« Merci » dit vivement Edward « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Bella ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là ce soir. »

« Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ou quoi ? » a demandé Emmett, les yeux louchant en regardant derrière Edward.

« Non, rien de tout ça. » a-t-il expliqué « Nous sommes juste amis. »

« Hmm »

« Elle va bien ? » Demanda Edward lentement se demandant pourquoi Emmett était insaisissable.

« Ouais, elle va bien. »

« Non, elle ne va pas bien » dit Rosalie en pinçant son homme imposant, sur le coté d'autre fans se rassemblaient autour essayant de voir Edward « Dis-lui la vérité. »

Lorsqu'Emmett ne dit rien de ce que Rosalie lui avait demandé, elle soupira bruyamment. « Bella a été malade toute la journée. Nous nous sommes arrêtés sur la route avant de venir au jeu et elle dormait. »

« Malade ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« As-tu couché avec elle ? » s'est renfrogné Emmett.

« Quoi ? Non ! Nous sommes amis. » a dit Edward avec emphase. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle, Rose ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Alice nous a appelé ce matin et a demandé à Emmett de veiller sur elle. Nous projetons de nous arrêter à nouveau sur le chemin du retour. »

« Je peux aller veiller sur elle si vous voulez » a déclaré Edward rapidement « De cette façon, vous pourrez rentrer à la maison à une heure décente. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Ce serait génial ! »

Rosalie et Emmett avaient parlés en même temps et se tournèrent pour se regarder l'un et l'autre. « Je ne vais pas le laisser entrer dans sa maison alors qu'elle est seule et malade. » Emmett dévisagea Rose et elle le fixa, les mains allant sur ses hanches.

« Elle lui fait confiance. Ne les as-tu pas vus ensemble ? »

« Que veux-tu avec elle ? » Emmett tourna son attention vers Edward, boudant en posant sa question.

« Nous sommes justes amis » a déclaré Edward lentement, « bon amis ».

Aux deux derniers mots sortis de la bouche d'Edward, les lèvres d'Emmett se plissèrent en une ligne droite et plate. Rosalie secoua la tête et fouilla dans son sac. Tirant son trousseau de clé, elle se mis à trouver lequel elle cherchait, ôtant la bague de clé et la remettant à Edward.

« Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? » A mugit Emmett « On pourrait juste lui dire où se trouve la clé de rechange sous le porche. »

En roulant des yeux, elle a saisit ses clés pour Edward, et répondit a Emmett. « Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il sache, envisageant que tu as décidé de jouer le rôle du grand frère surprotecteur. »

« Je ne suis pas surprotecteur. » a-t-il boudé.

« Où est exactement la clé ? » A demandé Edward en coupant court à leur conversation.

« Sur la partie droite du porche, derrière le gros buisson, et une boite électrique. Il est censé y avoir deux ou trois sorties électrique mais il n'y a rien, c'est juste un groupe de fils. Elles gardent la clé dedans. Assures-toi de la remettre, Alice à tendance à oublier souvent sa clé. »

« Merci » a dit Edward chaleureusement à Emmett et Rosalie avant de retourner en courant vers l'abri des Cubs et dans le vestiaire juste dessous.

~ Go Cubs~

Edward se précipita dans la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Comme il était tard un mardi soir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gars qui avaient planifiés de sortir dans un bar après le match. Tous les hommes avec qui trainait Edward, rentraient chez eux avec leurs femmes, sauf le cas de Jazz, il rentrait dans sa maison vide pour appeler Alice.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Edward garda pour lui qu'il était prêt, ne prenant pas la peine de jouer avec ses coéquipiers pendant qu'ils plaisantaient les uns avec les autres. Newton faisait l'imbécile comme d'habitude, défilant autour, cul-nu tout en provoquant avec ses hanches. Ce n'était pas une scène qu'Edward souhaitait voir et il a évité le contact visuel avec le groupe entourant le chaos.

Partant plus tôt que d'habitude, Edward dit au revoir à Jazz, Garrett et Carlisle avant de rejoindre Bella. En pensant aux fois où il avait été malade étant enfant, il a décidé de faire halte à White Hen _**(NT/ Chaine alimentaire de l'Illinois) **_prendre quelques sucettes glacées. Sa mère en avait toujours à portée de main quand il était malade étant enfant. Ça l'aidait avec les nausées aussi bien que ça facilitait à hydrater le corps.

Il était tard au moment où il arrivait à la maison de Bella. Il a trouvé la clé cachée sans problème et l'a rapidement remis dans la boite électrique après le déverrouillage de la porte. Il a remarqué les biscuits et le beurre d'arachide posés sur la table basse du salon ainsi que l'odeur putride de vomi alors qu'il marchait dans la maison. Après avoir placé les sucettes glacées au congélateur, il a fait son chemin à l'étage pour voir comment était Bella.

N'ayant jamais été dans la maison de Bella, il n'était pas sûr de laquelle était sa chambre. Donc, il est allé à la première porte sur la gauche et y jeta un œil. Il faisait sombre mais était de toute évidence vide. Il se tourna vers la prochaine porte et trouva la pièce vide aussi, mais les draps étaient ébouriffés et il y avait une odeur fade de vomi dans la pièce – ce devait être celle de Bella. Ce déplaçant sur la porte à côté qui se présentait comme un placard, il a poussé la dernière porte encore ouverte – elle était déjà entrouverte- il a trouvé Bella endormi sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Au début, il voulait aller la chercher et la mettre dans son lit, mais après réflexion de l'odeur dans sa chambre, il a décidé de faire une ou deux choses d'abord. Edward rentra dans la chambre de Bella et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour aérer. Il a ensuite regardé dans le placard qui était à côté de la salle de bain et trouvé des nouveaux draps. Après avoir changé son lit rapidement, il rentra dans la salle de bain pour Bella.

S'efforçant de ne pas la réveiller, il a choisi de la porter comme une mariée, mais elle a bougé immédiatement et fit un geste vers les toilettes. Il a placé son dos sur le sol et a regardé comme elle se poussa sur le sol jusqu'à la porcelaine. Il sorti de la salle de bain pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et attendait dans le couloir qu'elle termine.

« Edward » A gémit Bella derrière la porte fermée.

Immédiatement, il ouvrit la porte et trouva une serviette de rinçage pour essuyer son visage et les toilettes. Une fois qu'elle essaya de voler de ses propres ailes, il a enveloppé un bras autour d'elle et la mena dans sa chambre.

« Tu as changé mes draps ? » Dit-elle les yeux regardant les siens.

« Euh, ouais … tu veux changer de vêtement avant de te recoucher ? »

Bella avait un short déchiré et un vieux tee-shirt fané de concert avec des trous dedans. Elle regarda elle-même après qu'il ai parlé avant de remonter à ses yeux, les joues roses colorées d'embarras.

« Pas très attrayant hein ? » Elle sourit avant de se rallonger sur son lit. « Je suis trop faible pour me changer.

Edward la couvrit avec ses couvertures et a ensuite saisi le verre vide sur sa table de nuit. « Je vais te cherche un peu d'eau » lui dit il la voyant glisser sa main sur son corps avant de reposer sur son ventre. « Y'a-t-il autre chose dont tu es besoin ? »

« Non » Gémit-elle.

Avec le verre dans une main, il ramassa les draps sales et descendit les escaliers pour s'occuper de tout. Trouver la cuisine n'était pas difficile, mais il a dû chercher la machine et la sécheuse qui étaient situées dans un coin minuscule près de la porte arrière. À l'intérieure de la laveuse, il trouva des pantalons de survêtement et des sous-vêtements, qu'il jeta dans la sécheuse vide avant de la commencer. Il mit ensuite les draps dans la machine et la fit tourner.

Après avoir nettoyé la salle de séjour et ranger les biscuits et le beurre d'arachide, il a saisi un nouveau verre propre et l'a rempli d'eau, il est ensuite remonté. Bella dormait à poings fermés quand il est rentré dans la pièce, il a placé le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir n'importe où, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il s'est souvenu que quand il était malade, il aimait avoir sa maman près de lui quand il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il s'asseyait très lentement sur le bord du lit de Bella, en essayant difficilement de ne pas faire n'importe quels mouvements brusques, il a appuyé son dos contre la tête de lit. Il était fatigué et ses muscles avaient mal – il n'avait fait aucuns de ses étirements d'après jeu qu'il faisait normalement. Il a enlevé ses chaussures et a soulevé ses jambes sur le matelas. Bella a gémi légèrement et Edward s'est gelé en attendant de voir si elle se réveillerait. Comme elle ne l'a pas fait, il s'est reposé en arrière et a fermer les yeux.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps après avoir dérivé vers le sommeil pour être réveillé par un mouvement soudain à côté de lui. Ses yeux se sont ouverts pour voir un flash de Bella courir hors de la chambre et s'enfuir dans la salle de bain, puis il l'entendit vomir dans les toilettes. En se frottant les yeux pleins de sommeil, il a fait son chemin vers la salle de bain en prenant un gant de toilette dans le placard sur son chemin.

Le corps de Bella a continué à se soulever, il a mouillé le gant avec de l'eau froide et a attendu qu'elle finisse. Ses cheveux étaient déjà tirés vers l'arrière dans une queue de cheval, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'aider à garder ses cheveux en arrière. Une fois qu'elle semblait se détendre, Edward tira la chasse d'eau pour elle et s'est ensuite penché pour être prêt de son visage. Il a doucement passé le gant de toilette froid et mouillé sur le front de Bella, alors que sa tête reposée la porcelaine.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » a-t-elle croassé, ses yeux restant fermés.

« Je prends soins de toi. » A-t-il chuchoté en continuant de passer le gant frais sur son visage.

Bella a atteint et saisi le linge mouillé de ses mains et le posa sur le plancher. « S'il te plait, arrête de faire ça. » a-t-elle gémit, ses yeux ne s'ouvrant jamais pour le regarder.

« Es-tu prête à retourner dans ton lit ? » A-t-il demandé hésitant. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il posa une autre question. « As-tu besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

Un des yeux de Bella s'ouvrit et le regarda attentivement dans la salle de bain sombre. « Tu es pire que ma mère. »

« Qu'est ce … »

« Ne parles pas » Gémit-elle, secouant ses bras pour passer.

Le bras d'Edward s'est enroulé autour de sa taille et elle le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la fassent tomber. Son bras s'est accroché et s'est resserré, la tirant contre lui pour soutenir son poids. Il lui souriait et l'aida à revenir dans sa chambre.

« As-tu été capable de garder quoi que ce soit ? » a-t-il demandé doucement quand elle glissa sous les couvertures de son lit.

« Non » soupirait-elle, appuyant son bras droit sur son front.

« Bella combien de temps ça fait ? »

« Hum ? »

« Combien de temps que tu es malade ? »

« Ça a commencé la nuit dernière » a-t-elle râpé, son visage commençait à pâlir de nouveau.

« Attends ici. » A déclaré Edward avant de décoller dans les escaliers.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il tenait une sucette glacée à l'orange dans une main et un bol dans l'autre. Bella avait les yeux fermés, mais son visage était encore pâle et il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas encore tombée de sommeil, pas si elle se sentait aussi malade qu'il le voyait.

« Bella » a-t-il dit calmement. Comme elle n'avait pas répondu, il redit son nom de nouveau.

« Veux-tu partir ? » a-t-elle mordu.

« Bella » Sa voix était sévère maintenant, sonnant comme quand son père était fâché avec elle. « Si tu ne le suce pas, je vais être obligé de t'emmener aux urgences. »

Bella a ouvert ses yeux. « Sucer ? » A-t-elle demandé d'un ton pince sans rire, et Edward a rougi de la façon dont ses mots pouvaient être interprétés. Quand il a rouvert la bouche pour s'expliquer, elle l'a devancé. « Je n'irais pas aux urgences. Je me retrouverais avec la grippe porcine ou quelque chose d'autre. » Sa tête a grimpé brusquement et son visage avait l'air encore plus pâle. « Tu ne peux pas y aller non plus. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de tomber malade. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Soupira Edward alors qu'il était assis, le bol à côté de son verre d'eau et lui donnant la sucette. « Si tu ne prends pas d'eau, tu vas te déshydrater. »

« Qu'est censé faire la sucette ? » a-t-elle demandé avec obstination.

« La fraîcheur t'aidera avec la nausée et l'eau, je l'espère, t'hydratera certainement. C'est quelque chose que ma mère me donnait toujours quand j'étais malade étant gamin. »

Quand elle a essayé de saisir la sucette glacée, il a tendu la main et la saisi pour elle, en obtenant une mine renfrognée. En lui souriant, il lui a donné la glace à l'eau et l'a regardé la mordre.

« Ne mords pas » a-t-il gloussé en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit se mettant à l'aise « tu es censée le sucer lentement. »

« Il faut arrêter avec les références de succion. » Dit Bella et Edward lui sourit, heureux qu'elle se sente assez bien pour plaisanter avec lui.

Bella a commencé à sucer la glace, évitant le contact visuel avec Edward à tout moment. Après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes, il se leva et fit le tour du lit, s'installant de l'autre côté. Bella n'a rien dit alors qu'il était allongé à côté d'elle au-dessus des couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête reposa sur le bord de son oreiller, à l'écoute de son « slurp » à la douceur de sa bouche, il s'endormit.

Ce fut une nuit agitée, Bella s'était levée deux fois de plus avant ce matin, vomissant de toutes ses forces dans les toilettes, son corps se débarrassant de tout le liquide qu'Edward avait essayé de mettre en elle. Comme l'aube se fendait par le ciel, il a envisagé de l'emmener aux urgences. Elle semblait si pâle et si faible. Au lieu de cela, il a appelé Carlisle. Bien qu'il joue au base-ball, Edward savait qu'il avait fait sa prépa de médecine à la Fac d'Harvard auparavant. La conversation n'était pas allée bien loin, Carlisle n'avait aucun conseil à lui donner. Apparemment, avoir fait prépa de médecine ne signifiait rien si vous ne poursuiviez pas plus loin pour la fac de médecine.

Edward se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Bella dormir dans sa chambre. Après avoir fait un pot de café et s'être servit un bol de céréales, il alla s'asseoir dans le salon et regardait les nouvelles pendant qu'il mangeait. À mi-chemin, il entendit un téléphone sonner là-haut.

Bougeant de sa place, Edward se dirigea en haut des escaliers espérant trouver le téléphone avant qu'il ne réveille Bella. Le téléphone était dans sa chambre à côté de son verre d'eau à moitié vide.

« Bonjour » A chuchoté Edward dans le téléphone.

« Hum, je crois que je me suis trompée »

« Cherchez-vous Bella ? » a-t-il demandé en marchant sur la pointe des pieds en quittant la pièce et fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Oui » a dit faiblement la petite voix, « qui est-ce ? »

« Edward, un ami de Bella. Elle est un peu fatiguée en ce moment » a-t-il dit en caressant ses cheveux salis de sa main libre.

« Edward Masen ? »

Edward s'est gelé au sommet des escaliers en se demandant qui était au bout du fil. « Oui » a-t-il répondu.

« Edward » a dit la voix avec animation « C'est Angéla. Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'autre soir. »

« Oh c'est vrai » a-t-il dit soulagé, content que ce ne soit pas Jennifer ou quelque chose comme ça, le nom de la secrétaire de Bella.

« Elle est toujours malade ? »

« Oui, vraiment »

« Je partirai plus tôt et je préviendrais notre patron pour elle. »

« Merci »

« Hum, Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« L'autre jour Bella m'a offert deux tickets pour le jeu de ce soir » a dit Angéla incertaine. « Arriverais-tu a savoir si les tickets sont toujours disponibles ? »

« Hum » a pensé Edward avant de répondre, se disant que les tickets de Bella seraient disponibles si elle n'y allait pas « Ouais, allez simplement à la fenêtre d'appel quand vous arriverez au parc il y aura deux tickets pour vous. »

« Oh super. Nous attendons le jeu de ce soir avec impatience. Dis-lui merci pour nous. »

« Ce sera fait » A-t-il dit avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Ce fût le premier des appels qu'il avait dû prendre ce matin. Le suivant était Alice qui semblait très inquiète quand Edward avait répondu au téléphone. Après l'avoir supplié pour qu'elle reste en Floride pour le reste de la conférence, il a finalement été en mesure de lui faire faire la promesse de ramasser un souvenir du monde de Disney pour Bella.

« Tu veux un souvenir aussi ? » a-t-elle demandé avec passion en riant.

« Ça ira » dit-il en secouant la tête de son exubérance.

« Que penses-tu que Bella souhaiterais ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, » lui dit-il dans le téléphone, se demandant ce qu'elle souhaitait. « Que dirais-tu d'un t-shirt ? Quelque chose avec lequel elle pourrait dormir dans ce qui n'est pas fané et couvert de trous. »

Alice a rigolé, lui promettant de lui acheter une chemise de nuit Disney, puis elle l'a remercié d'être là pour Bella avant de raccrocher. Edward remonta avec le téléphone de Bella dans sa main. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'allongea sur le lit a côté d'elle et il fixait le plafond. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il ne voulait la laisser toute seule non plus. Reprenant un livre de poche de sa commode, il l'ouvrit avec un ricanement et commença à lire. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Bella se réveilla en sursaut et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Edward derrière. Elle encore malade ne sortant rien du tout, mais au moins ses épisodes de nausées étaient de plus en plus espacés. Malgré son aversion pour le gant froid, Edward en mouillant un, une fois de plus avec de l'eau froide et le posa contre son front quand elle s'appuya contre le siège des toilettes.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » a-t-elle demandé calmement, les yeux toujours fermés en étant assise sur le plancher.

Edward regarda sa montre avant de répondre. « Un peu plus de dix heures »

« Je ne veux pas retourner au lit, mon cou me fait mal. » Bella leva la tête et posa une main à l'arrière de son cou et masser sa peau en douceur.

« Aimerais-tu t'allonger sur le divan ? On pourrait regarder un film. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Surpris de sa question, il hésita avant de répondre. « Tu es malade. »

« Je ne suis pas malade » a-t-elle ronchonné en lui prenant la main à contre-cœur pour s'aider à se relever. « J'ai juste une intoxication alimentaire. Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es là cependant. »

Edward aida Bella à descendre des escaliers et l'entraîna vers le divan où elle s'assit et appuya sa tête contre le coussin dans son dos. « Je vais aller chercher ton oreiller et une couverture. Souhaites-tu une autre sucette glacée ? »

Bella mordait sa lèvre inférieure et il la regardait fixement pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'elle ne se sente pas mal avant de repartir dans les escaliers. En revenant avec son oreiller et la couverture de son lit, il l'a bordée sur le canapé et a regardé le dessin d'un sourire venir lentement sur son visage.

« Merci » a-t-elle marmonné. « J'ai cru que je n'avais pas besoin d'une maman en plus, je suppose que je me suis trompée. »

« Une maman ? » a-t-il demandé, sa masculinité menacée par ses mots.

« Mmmmhm. Ma maman avait l'habitude de me border comme ça. » Son sourire était si contagieux, qu'il réfléchissait au faite que sa mère était morte, il céda à son souvenir. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Quand il revint dans la salle de séjour, il avait une sucette glacée rouge dans un bol et un verre d'eau. Bella avait allumé la télé et regardait un téléfilm mélo. Il est retourné à l'étage et a saisi le livre cochon qu'il lisait pendant qu'elle dormait plus tôt.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lis ce genre de choses » lui a-t-il reproché en se plantant au bout du canapé, soulevant ses pieds et les plaçant sur ses genoux.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu le lises » dit-elle timidement, la sucette planté sur ses lèvres. Elle ne la suçait pas, elle se contenta de la laisser poser contre sa peau.

« Il a quelques bonnes parties » dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens, puis un froncement de sourcil a traversé son visage.

« Tournes vers la page 176 » a-t-elle dit malicieusement, puis elle ferma les yeux.

Edward ne tourna pas jusqu'à la page qu'elle avait proposé, il était vraiment dans l'histoire et voulu lire le livre correctement. Mais quand il arriva a la page 176, ses yeux se sont ouverts en grands et il a jeté un coup d'œil vers elle et vit qu'elle dormait, il était choqué qu'elle lise ce type de charbon, choqué parce que ce truc existait vraiment. Le téléphone de Bella a sonné à ce moment là, le tirant du livre envoûtant.

« Bonjour ! »

« C'est qui ? » la voix exigeante était sans équivoque – c'était Emmett.

« C'est Edward » répondit-il irrité.

« Qu'est que tu fais avec le téléphone de Bella ? »

« Elle est malade, Emmett » Edward a respiré, fatigué de son coté protecteur.

« Encore ? »

« Oui, toujours. » Il a massé son front se souvenant de l'appel téléphonique d'Angéla plus tôt. « Hé! Angéla a appelé plus tôt et s'est enquise des billets pour le match de ce soir. Elle a dit que Bella avait dit qu'elle et Ben pouvaient y aller. »

« Oh » a dit Emmett déçu. « Rosalie avait décidé d'y aller et je voulais voir si mes amis pouvaient utiliser ceux de Bella. »

« As-tu ses billets sur toi ? »

« Non, j'allais m'arrêter les prendre. Ah! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vas-y, donne-les a Angéla. »

« Je ne sais pas où ils sont. » a répondu Edward. « Je vais obtenir deux billets pour Angéla et Ben, et tu pourras prendre ceux de Bella. Je lui laisserais savoir que tu viendras les récupérer plus tard. »

« Merci frère » a déclaré Emmett avec enthousiasme et Edward souriait cruellement. Il n'aimait pas qu'il passe du temps avec Bella, mais jetez quelques billets et ils sont maintenant frères.

« Et Emmett » dit Edward avec une boule dans la gorge. « Rien ne se passe entre Bella et moi, nous sommes juste amis. » Il la regarda encore une fois, espérant qu'elle en veuille plus, souhaitant pouvoir lui donner d'avantage.

« Si tu lui fais mal … »

« Nous sommes juste amis » dit-il encore, plus sévèrement.

C'est autour de l'heure du déjeuner que le téléphone a encore sonné. Bella dormait encore et lui, était allé plus loin dans le roman d'amour obscène. « Bonjour ! »

« Ah, c'est bien le numéro de Bella Swan ? » Dit une voix grave et posée.

« Oui, ça l'est ? » Répondit aussitôt Edward, haïssant l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pouvez-vous me la passer s'il vous plait ? »

« Qui appel ? »

« Qui veut savoir ? »

Edward a éloigné le téléphone de son oreille et le regarda en secouant la tête, se demandant qui était le crétin qui appelait. « Écoutez, » dit-il agiter « Bella ne se sent pas bien aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez soit lui laisser un message avec moi, ou rappeler demain. »

« Vous n'êtes pas Emmett. » a déclaré la voix profonde et Edward secoua la tête.

« Non »

Après un silence gêné, l'homme a finalement repris la parole. « Pouvez-vous lui dire de rappeler Jake quand elle se sentira mieux ? »

« Bien sûr » a dit Edward en raccrochant ensuite à l'homme.

À peine s'était-il réinstallé pour lire, qu'il fût perturbé par le téléphone de Bella à nouveau.

« Bonjour » répondit-il, exhalant bruyamment dans le récepteur.

« Euh salut » a répondu une voix nasale « Belle est disponible ? »

« Je suis désolé » A déclaré Edward pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, « elle ne se sent pas bien aujourd'hui. »

« Oh » fût la réponse de l'autre homme et Edward attendait, se demandant combien de gars appellaient Bella quotidiennement.

« Puis-je prendre un message ? »

« Pouvez-vous lui dire que Chad a appelé ? »

« Bien sûr » a rasé Edward, puis il a raccroché.

Pourquoi s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'admirateur l'appelant ? Pourquoi était-il tracassé à ne pas être le seul homme dans sa vie ? Pff, il n'était même pas dans sa vie de cette façon – ils étaient juste des amis. En plaçant son téléphone sur la table du salon, Edward a ramassé son livre érotique et a continué à lire. Ce n'était pas un classique, il n'y avait pas non plus de complot et il avait un nom de fromage, mais il attirait toujours son attention sur l'heure suivante.

~GO CUBS~

Bella se réveilla sur le canapé, au son du jeu des Cubs sur la télévision. Saisissant son ventre douloureux, elle a gémi en se retournant et c'est souvenue de son après-midi. Pourquoi Edward avait tenu à rester avec elle toute la journée? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il ne partait pas – elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui. En toute honnêteté, il était vraiment gentil de vouloir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle aimait vraiment être seule quand elle était malade et malheureusement, il n'avait pas comprit ainsi ses allusions subtiles.

Quand elle s'est réveillée à environs deux heures de l'après midi, Edward lui avait fait essayer quelques biscuit avec du soda. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir et ensuite Edward avait arrêté d'être si idiot avec ses sucettes glacées à l'eau. Bien que Bella pensait que les glaces à l'eau avaient fait leurs effets et avaient vraiment soulagés la nausée. C'était la fraîcheur qui avait vraiment aidé. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de manger la chose, en le tenant juste contre ses lèvres, ça lui faisait du bien.

Bella a entendu le grand craquement d'un bâton dans le téléviseur et tourna la tête pour regarder la balle en vol en hors-jeu _(__N2 : « territoire âme-ball »)__Hanine elle est pour toi celle la !)_. Edward était en avance au bâton. Quand la caméra a zoomé sur lui, elle remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux –il était fatigué. Que ça lui serve de leçon ! Bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas honnête a-t'elle songé. Autant elle voulait le détester, autant elle n'en avait aucune raison. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à tenir rigueur du passé d'un homme pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que Phil avait fait à sa mère était horrible, mais jusqu'à présent – indépendamment de sa réputation – Edward n'avait pas démontré être quelque chose comme lui. Bella regarda l'écran, ébahie, Edward était retiré au bâton (N3 : « Strike out »)_(Hanine ? lol !.)_

Le jeu a continué et Bella s'est efforcée de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais quand la neuvième manche a commencé, elle a perdu le combat et s'est endormie sur le canapé avec le téléviseur allumé. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle savait que quelqu'un avait éteint sa télévision et l'avait ramassée sur le canapé. Se blottissant dans le corps chaud qui la tenait, elle respirait le parfum des framboises mélangées à l'eau de Cologne d'Edward et souriait en caressant son visage contre son cou. Tout cela lui semblait irréel, elle sentit son corps flottant vers l'étage et ensuite être placée dans les draps frais de son lit. Roulant sur le coté, elle entendit son gémissement prononcer le nom d'Edward et puis elle s'est endormie, sa tête s'enfonçant dans la douceur de son oreiller.

À l'aube le lendemain matin, Bella se demanda pourquoi son oreiller était devenu si dur. En soulevant son coude, elle a regardé en bas pour voir que sa tête était posée sur la poitrine d'Edward. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se dégager de ses couvertures et de faire son chemin vers la salle de bain.

« Amis » marmonna-t-elle, pour se soulager elle-même. Quelque part, « amis » comprend de dormir dans le même lit que l'autre ?

« Bella ? » dit la voix d'Edward juste devant la porte.

« Je vais bien » Répondit-elle.

« Tu vas au travail aujourd'hui ? »

Bella soupira. Elle ne se sentait pas encore très bien. Elle n'avait pas été malade depuis longtemps, mais elle était encore faible. « Non, je vais travailler à la maison aujourd'hui. » Elle s'est lavée les mains et a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour voir Edward appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir. Ses cheveux étaient debout dans un angle bizarre et il n'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Il portait un short et un t-shirt blanc. Il avait l'air trop beau pour un ami.

« Tu n'as pas un lit à toi ? » A-t-elle demandé, le regard dans ses yeux verts. « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas un sans-abri ou un truc du genre ? » regarde loin Bella, Dieu! ne fixe pas ses yeux !

« Non » a-t-il chuchoté « je ne suis pas un sans-abri »

Bella a reniflé et passa dans le couloir pour descendre l'escalier. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle a sorti des pops tartes _**(NT/ Pâtisserie plate rectangulaire, aromatisée ou pas, chaude ou froide.)**_. « As-tu faim ? » A-t-elle demandé à son amie. Elle n'eut pas réponse et elle entendit l'eau couler dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, elle a attrapé les pops tartes pour lui et s'est assise à la table pour manger le sien.

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû » Edward s'est assis à la table et regarda le petit déjeuner élaboré.

« Tu peux me passer le sel ? » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Pousse le Masen » Gémit-elle. À l'intérieur, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il était là. Elle a été choquée de se réveiller dans son lit avec lui, il ne l'avait pas dérangée. Mais, elle n'a pas voulu lui donner la satisfaction de savoir comment ça l'avait affecté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'affecte comme il le faisait.

« Avant que j'oublie » a commencé Edward après avoir avalé un morceau de sa pop tarte, « Tu as eu deux ou trois appels hier après midi. »

« De qui ? »a demandé Bella en avalant une petite gorgée de son lait.

« Jake et Chad » a répondu Edward en regardant ses expressions pour y voir n'importe quelle émotion.

« Merci » Rien, aucune émotion du tout, elle semblait juste fatiguée.

« Je dois être au champ tôt aujourd'hui. As-tu besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi avant que je parte ? »

« Non, j'irais bien. » Bella a baillé. « J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire et je ne veux pas manquer le jeu. »

« Tu viens au jeu ? »

« Non, mais je le regarderais à la télé. Tu dois améliorer ton jeu aujourd'hui » l'a-t-elle grondé « ta moyenne chute. »

Edward a secoué la tête pendant qu'il jetait ses détritus. « Peut-être que si j'obtenais un sommeil décent la nuit … »

« Personne ne t'as demandé de rester avec moi ! »

« Ça n'aurait pas été si mauvais, si tu n'avais pas autant parlé pendant ton sommeil. »

« De quoi ? » Bella est devenue rouge vif, elle regardait le bel homme dans sa cuisine. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Déterminée à ne plus parler d'elle, elle changeait de sujet. « Peut-être que c'était le torchon que tu lisais hier ! »

« Tu avais raison sur la page 176. » Il cligna de l'œil et son cœur a raté un battement. « As-tu d'autre grand livre que je pourrai t'emprunter ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour la route. »

« En faite, » dit-elle en pensant à la série sur les nouveaux vampires auquel Rose avait accroché dessus. « J'ai quelques livres qui sont assez chauds. J'ai les six premiers livres et le septième sort en mai. »

Après avoir récupéré les quatre premiers livres de la série pour Edward, qui avait insisté a tout prendre puisqu'il avait assez de temps pour lire sur la route, elle lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il puisse se rendre au travail. Comme il partait tôt le lendemain matin pour Saint Louis, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter ce soir après le match, Bella se sentait un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir ce soir, mais ne voulait pas qu'il sache cela.

« Je t'appel » a-t-il dit par-dessus son épaule, elle le regardait se diriger vers la Volvo argenté sur le trottoir devant sa maison.

« D'accord » a-t-elle râpé, incapable de cacher le froncement de ces sourcil dû à la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant quelques jours.

* * *

**_N1 : Balle frappée de faible vitesse qui a un trajet en forme de demi-ballon, d'où son nom. Très facile à attraper et donc, considérée comme un jeu de routine pour l'équipe à la défensive._**

**_N2 : Terme désignant la partie hors-jeu du terrain de baseball. Tout ce qui est l'espace des estrades en font partis, mais aussi des côtés extérieur des lignes de côté avant le 1er (à droite du terrain) et le 3e but (à gauche du terrain). Une balle frappée qui suit un trajet dans ces zones du terrain de baseball, sera considérée comme hors-jeu, et ajoute une « prise » au frappeur (jusqu'à un maximum de deux)._**

**_N3 : Strike out : Terme qui signifie le retrait du frappeur/coureur (joueur en position offensive donc). Au bâton, à la 3e prise, le frappeur est retiré du jeu. Si le frappeur frappe la balle en zone offensive, mais que la balle est attrapée avant de toucher le terrain, il est retiré automatiquement. Il y a plusieurs autres façons d'être retiré au baseball (strike out). Un très bon frappeur qui se fait retiré au bâton, est vu comme surprenant. Edward semble être rarement retiré au bâton, d'où le questionnement interne de Bella du « pourquoi que… »._**

* * *

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews :)

Pour Jane vous avez étés nombreuses a me demander si son fils était également celui d'Edward ... rassurez vous ce n'est pas le cas! Bobby a 7 ans, hors Edward et Jane ne se voient que depuis 2 ans!

Ce Chapitre 6 est l'un de mes préférés, j'adore la relation qui s'installe peu a peu ... ce n'est que le commencement.

Gros bisous, Gaëlle :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

**

* * *

**

THE FAN CHAPITRE 7

25 – 26 AVRIL 2009

« Aller viens avec nous Masen ! »

« Non merci » répondit Edward en jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Newton qui se tenait trop près de lui à son goût.

« Deux nuits d'affilées ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

En secouant la tête, Edward roula des yeux au joueur de première base des Cubs et à ensuite fini de se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette. Ce soir se passerait tout comme il avait passé la nuit dernière ; en étant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, lisant un des livres que Bella lui avait permis d'emprunter. Il projetait d'appeler Bella, d'abord parce qu'il avait envie d'entendre sa voix, même si elle le harcèlerait fort probablement de nouveau pour avoir perdu un autre jeu – leur quatrième de suite.

La nuit dernière quand il l'avait appelée, elle était avec quelques amis et elle a commencé à parler de chaque faute qu'il avait faite sur le champ. Honnêtement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, d'abord parce que c'était Bella et qu'il commençait à l'accepter comme la fan qu'elle était. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne quand elle discutait de base-ball avec lui –c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ouvertement parlé avec autant de passion – sans doute parce qu'elle avait bu. C'est quand Emmett a saisi le téléphone et qu'il a commencé à lui présenter un exposé de dynamisme qu'il avait décidé de mettre fin à l'appel.

Il était toujours ennuyé que Bella traîne avec son ex-petit-ami, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi exactement. Il savait que c'était un sentiment irrationnel, ils n'étaient évidemment que des amis, mais ça le bouleversait encore. Emmett avait été son premier en tout, elle le lui avait dit, et Edward ne serait jamais avec elle de cette manière. Peut-être que c'était pourquoi il était tellement bouleversé – il ne serait jamais aussi près d'elle comme Emmett parce qu'ils partageaient un lien spécial. D'ailleurs, en plus de ça, il était évident pour Edward qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme il la regardait.

Quand il a pris soin d'elle pendant qu'elle était malade, ça avait été comme si elle avait cherché à ce débarrasser de lui. La plupart des gens –des filles- qu'il connaissait, aimaient bien être prises en charge par leurs hommes. Edward pensait à l'époque où Esmé s'était vantée de lui expliquer comment Carlisle avait pris soin d'elle quand elle avait eu la grippe. On aurait pu penser que Carlisle pourrait marché sur l'eau à la façon dont elle parlait de lui. Mais Bella n'avait pas voulu qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Bella ne voulait pas de lui dans sa maison – c'était douloureusement évident. Il ne s'est pas découragé cependant parce qu'elle était son amie.

_Continues à te le dire Masen ! _Son monologue intérieur se disputait.

« J'ai appris que tu sors avec Newton » a déclaré Jazz, faisant sursauter Edward quand il mettait son déodorant.

« Non, je repars. Et toi ? »

« Rien mec, j'ai promis à Alice de l'appeler quand je rentrerais a l'hôtel. »

L'interprétation horrible d'un fouet a retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir Yorkie faire semblant de manier une corde comme une arme, et rire en regardant Jazz. « Elle te mène par les couilles Whitlock ! » a-t-il ricané fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux.

« Sortons d'ici » Jazz a parlé d'une voix traînante avant de quitter discrètement le vestiaire avec Edward derrière.

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward s'est déshabillé en gardant son boxeur et s'est mis confortablement sous les draps. Un livre dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre, il le contemplait, sans savoir s'il devait appeler Bella ou non. Repoussant le livre sur le coté, il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il a choisi son nom dans sa liste et a cliqué sur le bouton d'appel. Son cœur battait la chamade pendant qu'il écoutait sonner le téléphone, ne sachant pas si son appel pour une deuxième nuit d'affilée était trop, ou pas, pour des amis.

« Massage fragile qui démange » répondit quelqu'un avec un faux accent asiatique. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit en arrière plan.

« Est-ce que Bella est là ? »

« C'est Masen ? » La voix d'Emmett beugla, hurlant dans l'oreille d'Edward.

« Hey Emmett. »

« Mec, qu'est ce que c'était que ce retrait au bâton? »

Edward a grogné dans le téléphone avant de respirer profondément, il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec lui. « J'ai frappé un coup de circuit aujourd'hui » a-t-il répondu laconiquement.

« Quatre match de suite mon frère » a dit Emmett en riant quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une rime. « Merde, je suis bon ! »

« Tu es ivre » a déclaré Edward ennuyé par la conversation. « Peux-tu me passer Bella au téléphone ? »

« Une seconde, frère. »

Edward regardait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre d'hôtel silencieuse –être sur la route le rendait affreusement solitaire. Il savait que les joueurs avec une famille avaient plus de difficultés que lui et il se demandait comment faisait leur épouse. Non seulement elles étaient seules, manquant leur hommes, mais elles avaient la tâche de prendre soin de leur propre enfants, seules aussi.

« Bonjour ? » Ses paroles ont étés marmonnés et il pouvait dire qu'elle avait plus bu qu'Emmett.

« Mauvaise nuit ? » a-t-il gloussé.

« Si les Cubs pouvaient se permettre d'avoir certains joueurs décents, je serais probablement un peu plus heureuse en ce moment. Heureusement, les Mariners ne sont pas mal pour l'instant. Peut-être que la nuit ne sera pas une telle perte. »

« Essais-tu vraiment de m'insulter ou ça te viens juste naturellement ? »

Bella rigola au bout du fil et Edward souriait, rayonnant de connaitre sa réponse, qu'il pourrait obtenir. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de bruit en arrière plan et Edward ne pouvait pas distinguer sa réponse confuse après son éclat de rire. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je disais juste que je vais au match des Sox-Mariners de lundi », a-t-elle crié dans le téléphone, et il a sursauté de la douleur aiguë projetée dans son oreille.

« Que fais-tu de ta classe ? »

« Jour de match. Je pourrais le faire à temps je pense. »

« Bon. Amuses-toi bien. » a-t-il dit, souhaitant pouvoir s'assoir dans les gradins et regarder un match avec elle. Autant il aimait jouer, ça lui manquait toujours de se détendre dans les stands, manger une saucisse polonaise, et observer un jeu.

« Je vais » dit-elle rayonnante, « Je vais avec mon ami Jake. C'est un fan des Mariners aussi. Eh bien, maintenant il prétend être un fan des Sox, mais je lui ai dis que tu lui pardonnerais … » Bella a commencé à divaguer au hasard et autant Edward a essayé de la suivre, autant il n'avait pas suivi grand-chose après sa première phrase. Tout ce qu'il avait effectivement perçu, c'était qu'elle se rendait au match avec Jake, et son cœur s'est serré à la pensée qu'un autre gars soit assit à coté d'elle, à manger des cacahuètes avec elle en buvant de la bière et en parlant de la partie.

L'esprit d'Edward a dérivé jusqu'à la journée idéale où il pourrait emmener Bella à un match de base-ball, s'asseoir avec elle, manger de la mal-bouffe, parler de l'excitation du jeu. Il avait vu son visage s'illuminer quand elle parlait des jeux. Il y avait toujours ce sentiment étonnant qu'Edward obtenait lorsqu'il regardait un match et il pouvait dire que Bella le sentait aussi. Il allait rater ça.

« Bella » a-t-il essayé de la couper, mais elle parlait encore cette fois en lui donnant un jeu-par-jeu des Mariners qu'elle regardait actuellement. « Bella » a-t-il dit plus fort, riant tout seul quand sa voix se souleva d'une octave quand elle s'excita sur le jeu. « Bella, je devrais y aller. »

« Oh » a-t-elle dit surprise. « Tu te fou probablement des Mariners, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça » dit il en riant. « Je suis juste fatigué. J'étais sur le point de me coucher et lire un de tes livres. Je te parlerais plus tard ? »

« Oui bien sûr » répondit elle haletante. « Je ne peux pas attendre de savoir comment tu as aimé. »

« As-tu quelqu'un avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment vas-tu rentrer à la maison ? » Demanda-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il fallait être direct avec elle.

« Oh, Jake a dit qu'il allait me reconduire. Nous sommes dans un bar en ce moment … »

Elle avait recommencé à divaguer de nouveau et il prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que ce gars Jake était un peu trop près de Bella à son goût.

« Je dois y aller Bella » dit-il agité.

« Oui, c'est vrai … désolée. »

« Appels-moi quand tu rentres . Je vais me faire du souci pour toi toute la nuit si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Je suis une grande fille Masen. »

« Je sais que tu l'es, Swan, mais je ne connais pas Jake et je ne pourrais pas voir si tu joues avec ta boucle d'oreille. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Jake » Bella l'avait coupé, riant nerveusement. « Nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants. »

« Oh » A répondu Edward pendant que ses doigts commençaient à jouer avec le coin de la couverture du livre. Et alors, il a entendu les encouragements à l'arrière plan, Bella criant à l'autre bout du téléphone « But des Mariners ? »

« Quoi ? » A-t-elle crié « Désolée Edward, je dois y aller. Je te parlerais plus tard ? »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle a terminé l'appel dès que le dernier mot est sortit de sa bouche. Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Edward bouillonnait intérieurement, se demandant qui était ce personnage Jake, et ce qu'il représentait pour Bella. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne sortait pas avec lui ? Ainsi était-il juste amis, comme Emmett et lui-même ? Combien d'amis, d'autre gars, avait-elle ? Son estomac a chuté quand il a songé à ce gars, Chad, qui l'avait appelé pendant qu'elle était malade. En fait Jake avait appelé aussi ce jour-là.

Après dix minutes sans avoir été capable de ce concentré sur son livre, Edward en a eu assez. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Bella avec cet autre type. Tournant irrationnellement, Edward sorti du lit sauta dans une paire de jean et d'une chemise avant de saisir sa clé de chambre et son portefeuille. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'hôtel, mais il avait besoin de boire un verre.

Trouvant le bar de l'hôtel, il a flâné à l'intérieur, il était encore ouvert et il y avait encore quelques personnes qui y trainaient à cette heure de la nuit. Edward était assis au bar et commanda un verre de whisky. À chaque gorgée qu'il prenait, il pensait à Bella, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son sourire, son rire, ses longs cheveux ondulés, sa peau douce et soyeuse, et ses mignonnes petites fesses rondes. Dieu, il la voulait. Il la voulait comme aucune autre femme qu'il avait jamais connu.

Deux heures plus tard, Edward se promenait en ligne parfaite entre le fait d'éprouver un bourdonnement agréable, et d'être ivre. Il buvait rarement à ce niveau, mais les images de Bella dans les bras d'un avorton l'avait mis sur le bord. En bougeant lentement, il se leva pour prendre la main tendu vers lui, la rejoignant sur la piste de danse vide du bar. Le bar était encore vide mais un petit juke-box jouait à l'arrière et la dame avait l'air d'avoir envie de danser.

La femme devant lui pourrait être jolie, pensa-t'il, mais il était difficile de le dire à travers sa vision floue. La seule chose qu'il pouvoir dire de sa figure, maintenant dans ses bras, était qu'elle avait de longs cheveux marrons –comme Bella. Leurs corps frottés l'un contre l'autre au rythme de la musique. Edward a apprécié le corps chaud de cette femme contre lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme. Son corps a réagis involontairement, son érection tendue contre les limites de son boxer. Cette femme avait de grande compétence et bien qu'il ait eu plaisir à danser avec elle, cela ne pourrait pas l'aider car son esprit errait à travers la mémoire de sa danse avec Bella. Son corps ne bougeait pas aussi bien que sa partenaire actuelle, mais il se prit à souhaiter que ce soit elle avec qui il dansait maintenant, son corps se frottait contre lui, sa main saisissant son cul, la tirant vers son centre chaud.

« Quittons cet endroit » La brune floue a chuchoté dans son oreille et il a senti les contractions en prévision de ce que ces paroles promettaient.

Il n'y avait pas lieu de donner une réponse et sa main a glissé vers le bas dans la sienne, la saisissant, elle le tira de la piste de danse jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du bar. « Tu as une chambre ici ? » Demanda Edward en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, tout à coup hésitant à l'emmener dans la sienne.

« Cinquième étage. » A répondu la floue en mettant les pieds dans l'ascenseur vide et Edward se pencha sur elle pour appuyer sur le bouton approprié, ses lèvres se sont retrouvés sur son cou, trainant des baisers tout le long.

« Alors, tu joues pour les White Sox ? » a-t-elle demandé a perdre haleine, les mains itinérant de son dos à ses fesses.

« Cubs » l'a-t-il corrigé, ses lèvres quittant sa peau en se reculant pour la regarder de nouveau. Ses traits étaient toujours dénaturés avec son état enivré. Il s'est retourné pour travailler sur son cou.

« Oh, je pourrais avoir juré qu'un gars au bar a dit que tu jouais pour Chicago. »

Un sourire a éclaté le long de son visage et il a ri sous cape, silencieusement. « Il a dû se tromper. » Lui dit-il, ses lèvres trainants pour s'emparer de sa bouche.

Bien que ses lèvres caressaient cette fille sans nom, sans visage, dans ses bras, son esprit était uniquement sur Bella. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était les mots qu'il lui avait dit quand il la déposé à son bureau après le déjeuner. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait abandonner les filles pendant un certain temps, mais là, il faisait le contraire de ce qu'il avait promis. _Tu n'avais pas sa promesse de quelque chose_. Certes, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de renoncer à son mode de vie et ne lui avait jamais demander de lui promettre qu'il le ferait. Et il lui avait dit « pour un certain temps » ce qui pouvait signifier n'importe quelle longueur de temps. (N/H : Un homme, c'est un homme. N'importe quelle excuse est bonne).

La main de la femme mystérieuse a parcouru jusqu'à sa partie douloureuse dans pantalon, il discutait avec lui-même sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit coupable de vouloir être avec une femme avant, pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable maintenant ? Bella n'était pas la sienne, et il n'était pas le sien. Elle avait émis l'évidence particulière qu'ils étaient juste amis et elle avait même accepté de l'aider avec les dames quand ils sortiraient ensemble. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ?

Ses bras étaient serrés autour de la femme, alors qu'il tentait d'expulser les images de Bella de sa tête. Vrai, en ce moment même, il se répétait qu'elle était avec un gars du nom de Jake dans sa maison, à faire il ne sait quoi. Et elle avait un rendez-vous prévu avec lui pour lundi. Si elle pouvait apprécier la compagnie d'un homme, pourquoi ne pouvait-il faire de même avec toutes les femmes qu'il voulait ?

L'ascenseur a sonné et la porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où il se décidait. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il suivit la forme trouble d'une femme le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et ouvre sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'allumer n'importe quelles lumières. Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la porte s'est fermée, la femme s'est retournée pour lui faire face en se lançant dans ses bras et en déchirant ses vêtements.

Immédiatement, son cœur a battu plus vite. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Bella, et seulement Bella. Mais Bella était avec Jake, et quand il a pensé au nom de l'autre homme, il a grogné en capturant les lèvres de l'image floue. Il n'y avait rien dans ce baiser autre que le désir physique. Il n'y avait aucun courant électrique et aucune propagation de chaleur dans son corps. Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit en embrassant Bella était absent, donc il a commencé à imaginer que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était la même femme qui hantait son esprit. Il a imaginé l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise, ses lèvres complètes, roses, son visage en forme de cœur pendant la pénétration, ses yeux bruns et sa voix envoutante et douce quand ils plaisantaient entre eux, pendant qu'il menait son corpsavec les mouvements de son sexe. À la fin, quand il a atteint sa libération, c'est le nom de Bella qu'il a crié de sa bouche, ce qui a entrainé une partenaire extrêmement bouleversée sur le lit, et qui maintenant était un peu plus juste qu'un peu flou.

Sa culpabilité saturée dans tous les sens, Edward remonta dans l'ascenseur pour retourner dans sa pièce, et a ensuite trébuché dans sa chambre. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et il serait heureux de prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant d'avoir à se réveiller et de foncer vers le stade pour une autre tournée avec les Cardinals. Son estomac se retourna en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi un acte qu'il faisait aussi facilement il y a deux semaines, le faisait alors sentir moins que rien maintenant.

Laissant la lumière au loin, il pénétra dans sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements, se débarrassant de son boxer, puis a laissé courir sa main le long de la couverture du livre qu'il avait essayé de lire plus tôt. Il avait presque terminé avec le premier livre. Ce n'était pas le type d'histoire qu'il choisissait de lire normalement, mais au moins celui-ci avait une partie décente pour le sexe explicite. Avalant le morceau dans sa gorge, il se décrivait Bella dans son esprit, il s'est couché sous les couvertures, fermant les yeux, espérant rêver de son enchanteresse aux cheveux acajou.

Il ne devait pas être trop tôt lorsqu'Edward a entendu sa sonnerie de téléphone, car le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, brillant par sa fenêtre. Passant de l'autre côté, il prit son téléphone portable et vit qu'il était un peu plus de sept heures du matin et c'était Bella qui l'appelait.

« Bonjour » a-t-il dit de sa voix rauque du matin.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Elle n'avait pas meilleur son que lui.

« J'avais besoin de me lever » gémit-il alors qu'il était assis dans son lit, en ajustant ses yeux à la lumière qui se déversait des fenêtres.

« Je suis désolée » a-t'elle dit « j'ai juste voulu t'appeler et te faire savoir que j'étais à la maison et que c'était okay. »

« Tu arrives juste chez toi maintenant ? » Il a frotté sa main au dessus de ses yeux dans un autre effort pour se réveiller.

« Non, je suis revenue à la maison la nuit dernière, dès que le match s'est terminé. Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de t'appeler, mais Jake a été un parfait gentleman. » Ria-t'elle nerveusement.

Jake. Il l'avait oublié lui. Il y avait un silence inconfortable au téléphone après qu'elle est mentionné son nom et lui s'est demandé ce qu'elle pensait. Alors son esprit a voyagé à sa soirée et ce qu'il avait fait et il a gémi, se rappelant de la figure brouillée avec qui il s'était soulagé.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, juste un peu la gueule de bois. »

« Ça doit avoir été un bon livre pour que tu boives toute la nuit. » a-t-elle ri.

« On peut dire ça. »

« Pas étonnant que les Cubs ne jouent pas trop bien ces derniers temps. » Elle l'a dit comme une blague, mais Edward ne trouva pas d'humour là dedans. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration par peur d'ouvrir la bouche dans la crainte de dire quelque chose de blessant. « Je voulais juste rire » a-t-elle grimacé quand il n'a pas répondu. « Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Je voulais seulement te dire que j'allais bien. »

« Bella » Dit-il dans le téléphone.

« Oui ? » a-t-elle murmuré en arrière.

« Je t'appellerais après le match, quand je serais réveillé. »

Après avoir refermé son téléphone et l'avoir remis à sa place sur la table de chevet, Edward a basculé sur le dos, ses mains recouvrant ses yeux, se réprimandant lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. De toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait faites dans sa vie, la nuit dernière était probablement l'une des pires. De toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, il se demandait quoi faire en ce moment. Ils avaient maintenant de meilleures réponses à tout ça. Il avait décidé de renoncer aux femmes pour une raison, et après avoir donné à son instinct de baiseur la nuit dernière, c'était finalement très clair quand au pourquoi.

Il voulait Bella, Avec chaque fibre de son corps et de son âme, il la voulait. Et pas seulement pour des raisons évidentes. Il voulait une relation. Dans toute son obstination, depuis que Lauren avait répandu son cœur comme s'il était infâme et répugnant, il s'était lui-même fermé et n'approchait plus aucune femme.

Il faisait le tour de lits différents, avec des filles différentes, c'était sa façon de les repousser avant qu'aucune d'elles ne puissent voir qu'il n'était pas ce genre de gars qu'elles pensaient qu'il soit. Il n'était que l'ancien Edward, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Lauren. Il n'était pas à la hauteur de la vie qu'elle voulait, il ne voulait pas être le trophée de quelqu'un qui serait arboré à son bras. Depuis elle, il était devenu le gars sortant avec tout le monde, avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus un type normal portant l'uniforme des Cubs.

Or il se maudissait pour sa stupide erreur d'ivresse. Edward se rendait compte qu'il voulait essayer une relation à nouveau. Il était prêt à essayer avec Bella, si elle le voulait. La courtiser ne serait pas facile, car elle se méfiait des joueurs de base-ball pour commencer. Mais ils étaient amis, et c'est là qu'il commencerait à courir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il l'imaginait dans son esprit. Il serait difficile de lui montrer qu'il était déterminé pour elle. _Surtout après la nuit dernière, connard_. Dieu, il faudrait lui en parler. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse démarrer une relation avec elle avec des mensonges. Il faudrait lui dire au sujet de Jane aussi. Edward gémit si fort qu'il tira son oreiller sur toute sa tête. Toute relation avec Bella était condamnée dès le début. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit en mesure de comprendre ou de lui pardonner pour sa relation avec Jane.

* * *

**Je sais je sais ... Edward a fait le con mais ce n'est qu'un homme hein? Et pui le bon coté c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il veut maintenant ... il veut une relation avec Bella!**

**Des que je reçois les corrections du prochain chapitre je vous le poste, j'ai conscience que celui ci était bien plus court que d'habitude et les deux prochains seront pareils.**

**Gros bisous Gaëlle**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.

* * *

  
**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 8**

**26 – 28 AVRIL 2009**

« J'en ai assez » gémit Bella, elle était de retour à la table de la cuisine. Chad son partenaire de classe était assis à coté d'elle, ses doigts appuyant furieusement sur la calculatrice, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre un certain pourcentage stupide dont Bella ne se souciait pas. Le match des Cubs allait commencer dans un peu plus d'une heure et elle voulait se reposer un peu avant qu'il commence.

Sa conversation avec Edward, ce matin, avait été étrange. Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées quand ils avaient parlés, en lui répondant brusquement et ne trouvant pas d'humour dans ses taquineries avec lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidés d'être amis, il aimait toujours plaisanter avec elle. Son changement d'humeur l'avait inquiété.

« Juste quelques minutes encore Bella, nous devons le faire pour pouvoir commencer à travailler la présentation. » Ils avaient seulement quatre semaines jusqu'à leur avant dernière classe quand l'étude de cas devra être rendue et leur présentation donnée.

Elle a fermé ses yeux, Bella maudissait le faite d'avoir à travailler avec un partenaire sur cette étude et dernier cas pour son cours de chefs d'œuvres. Elle travaillait toujours mieux seule. Si c'était juste elle, elle boirait avec ses amis en ce moment même, ils étaient dans le salon l'attendant et elle travaillerait ensuite toute la nuit après qu'ils soient partis. Heureusement elle fut sauvée par sa sonnerie de téléphone portable.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bella ? »

« Hey ! Je pensais que tu allais m'appeler après le match. » Elle rayonnait, un sourire dépassant instantanément son expression maussade d'avant. Elle se lèva de table et s'éloigna de Chad. Dans ses discutions avec lui, elle avait appris que son colocataire travaillait pour le Sun Times et même si il ne bossait pas pour la section sport, elle se méfiait que Chad découvre qu'elle était amie avec Edward. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Chad nourrisse des informations à son colocataire qui finiraient par se retrouver dans le journal.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin » a dit Edward, et son estomac était comme s'il y avait de la voltige à l'intérieur. « Je sais que tu ne voulais rien dire de ce que tu avais dis. »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre ! » Rit elle et il a rit aussi –brisant la glace. « Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, à t'échauffer sur le terrain ou quelque chose ? »

« J'ai encore du temps. D'ailleurs, d'après une source à l'intérieur, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de chance estimant que les Cubs sont trop bon marché pour payer des joueurs décents. »

Bella a grogné. « Peut-être que si vous gardiez tous votre esprit sur le jeu au lieu de se demander ou vous irez boire après, vous verriez vraiment la balle entrer dans la zone des circuits. » (**N1**)

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'un pari va venir ? »

« Tu veux faire un pari ? » a demandé Bella, en pensant rapidement à ce qu'elle voudrait comme récompense pour sa victoire. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de parier contre les Cubs ? Elle voulait les voir gagner. « Je ne veux pas parier contre les Cubs, tu devras penser à quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant pour ne pas gâcher nos chances de gagner. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas besoin de répéter le Black Sox de 1919. » _**(NT/ Scandale qui eu lieu pendant la série mondiale 1919, interdisant à huit joueurs le baseball à vie après un complot de triche.) (N/H: Ce genre de comportements porterait "malheur" d'après les "ouïe-dires). **_

« D'accord » dit-il en riant. « Que dirais-tu si je frappais un home-run pour toi ? »

« Hmmm » a fredonné Bella, les lèvres recroquevillées en y pensant. « Il faut que ce soit plus que cela. Comment vais-je savoir que c'est précisément pour moi ? » Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de parler à nouveau. « Je veux que tu l'appel »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, comme Babe Ruth. » _**(NT/ Juste avant de frapper un home run dans les World Séries 1932 contre les Cubs de Chicago, Babe Ruth a pointé son bâton dans l'air sur le champ extérieur. Beaucoup prétendent qu'il a appelé son tir. D'autres pensent qu'il était dirigé vers les Cubs de pirogue.) (N/H: Babe Ruth est un joueur tellement talentueux qu'il est devenu une sorte de légende, même de son vivant.)**_

«Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. »

« Sinon, comment je vais savoir que tu as spécifiquement frappé le home-run pour moi ? » a demandé Bella d'une voix innocente en se moquant, riant toute seule.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans le téléphone et Bella se demandait ce qu'il pensait. Prendrait-il vraiment le pari ? Il ne pouvait peut-être pas appeler le home-run n'est ce pas ? « Bien, mais je ne vais pas devenir tout dramatique et montrer ma batte en l'air comme Babe Ruth. Je devrais te donner un autre signe. »

« Tu pourrais te pincer l'arrête de ton nez ? » a suggéré Bella avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Tu apprécierais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'apprécierais plus quand je recevrais mon prix. »

Edward a respiré profondément avant de parler à nouveau. « Bien, je marcherais hors de la l'espace du lanceur et je pincerais l'arrête de mon nez. Avec optimisme, je regarderais la caméra pour toi. »

« Qu'est ce je gagne ? »

« Ce que tu veux Bella. » A répondu Edward et le cœur de Bella a raté un battement avec la façon dont son nom a roulé doucement de ses lèvres.

« Hum, je voudrais que tu me joues une chanson sur le piano. La nouvelle chanson que tu m'as dis qui parcourait ta tête cette nuit là sous ma véranda. » Bella n'était pas sûr d'avoir dépassé ses limites. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'il était un peu fermé au public avec ce côté de lui, la façon dont il se triturait nerveusement les mains quand il en avait parlé cette nuit-là. Mais elle voulait vraiment faire connaissance avec cette partie d'Edward Masen. Elle a attendu, retenant sa respiration, qu'Edward réponde.

« Bien » a-t-il finalement expiré. « Et si je gagne, tu m'accompagneras à un événement de charité le 1erJuin. »

« Un événement de charité ? »

« Garrett et sa femme accueillent une vente aux enchères pour la charité chaque année. Dans le passé, ils l'ont fait à quelques endroits vraiment bien. L'année dernière nous étions des barmans dans un club de danse. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça va impliquer cette année, mais j'ai promis de donner un coup de main et de donner certaines choses à vendre pour les enchères. »

« Bien » Bella a sourit dans le téléphone. « Nous avons donc un accord ? »

« Sans doute » a dit Edward et elle a entendu quelqu'un criant son nom à l'arrière plan. « Je dois y aller Bella. Assures-toi de regarder de près. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses toutes sortes d'excuses à savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas vu mon signe. »

« Bonne chance » a-t-elle dit ensuite une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux. « Casses-toi une jambe Masen ! »

« Ce sera pour le théâtre Swan » Ria-t'il avant de terminer l'appel.

Après avoir fermé son téléphone, Bella a marché jusqu'au réfrigérateur et a retiré deux bières. En retournant à la table où Chad était toujours, son travail oublié devant lui, elle lui en a donné une. « Allez Chad. Allons voir les Cubs. »

Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour regarder le jeu si vous vouliez écouter les commentateurs à la TV. Entre Rosalie et Alice qui feuillètent des magasines et parlent des touts derniers potins d'Hollywood et Emmett qui offre son propre commentaire, sa voix se levant sur le bruit des deux femmes bavardant, Bella commençait à avoir la migraine.

Chad s'est assis sur une des chaises du salon en regardant le jeu, mais sans faire trop de remarque. Si elle s'en rappelait correctement, il lui avait dit qu'il était un fan des Cubs. Cependant, elle n'avait pas fait assez attention pour savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'était pas une personne très vivante, pour dire mieux. Son sens de l'humour était sec et il avait une manière d'être élitiste. Il était beaucoup dans la musique, les films et les bandes dessinées. Et si vous n'approuviez pas ses opinions, alors vous n'étiez pas beaucoup cultivé – à ses yeux. Bella pourrait le supporter, mais il était évident que les autres personnes dans son petit salon ne pourraient pas.

Par exemple quand Alice avait mentionné the Cure en passant, les oreilles de Tchad se sont redressées et il est devenu comme un paon, sa queue s'élevant en tourbillons dehors, ses plumes révélant toutes leur gloire. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de crier bruyamment sur la bande. Alors Emmett a fait un commentaire, comme quoi leur musique était déprimante et les plumes de sa queue ont reculés puis une couleur sombre a couvert le visage de Chad et il est devenu extrêmement défensif et a commencé à se disputer avec Emmett.

Bien sûr cela a plût à Emmett – il aimait toujours une victime qui se défendait- et les deux sont devenus une telle distraction pour Bella, qu'elle du les renvoyer en dehors du salon jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur combat de coqs. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de garder un œil sur Edward et à rechercher son signe pour devoir s'occuper de leur désordre.

Au début du septième jeu, Emmett et Chad sont revenus dans le salon se plaçants en arrière dans le salon et Bella était très contente du pari qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne l'avait pas mentionné à quelqu'un, voulant le garder entre elle et Edward seulement. Comme le fait qu'il n'était pas seulement qu'un musicien mais aussi un compositeur. Cela évidemment aurait conduit les plaisanteries d'Emmett. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé, mais son sens de l'humour n'avait pas changé depuis le collège.

Sur le bord de son siège, Bella regardait Edward aller au bâton. Il y avait un seul retrait et personne sur les buts. La première balle était élevée et à l'extérieure, la suivante une courbe dans la zone des prises, et la troisième à droite au milieu pour une autre prise. Avec un compte de 1-2, Bella se sentait très contente de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle espérait le voir sortir ou pas bien faire. C'était juste que ses nerfs étaient sur le bord tant qu'il serait au bâton. Dès que son travail au bâton serait fini, elle serait capable de se calmer un peu.

Elle a regardé de près pour voir n'importe quel signe d'Edward, mais il avait dû mettre ses doigts n'importe où près de son nez entre les tirs. Le lancé suivant a filé vers le marbre, Bella s'est appuyée entre plus près du bord du canapé, avalant difficilement en voyant le bâton d'Edward prendre contact avec la balle. Emmett a crié dans son excitation et les mains de Bella serraient les poings à côté d'elle, espérant le circuit parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le signe –il ne comptait pas. Plus rapide que tout leur enthousiasme, les tristes soupirs sont sortis, pendant que la balle dérivait lentement dans la zone des fausses-balles.

Et puis Edward a marché en dehors de l'espace du batteur. Le reportage du jeu était décalé, montrant une reprise pour le circuit et le cœur de Bella a accéléré. Que faire s'il avait donné le signe et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Lorsque les caméras sont retournées sur le terrain en direct, Edward était encore en dehors de l'espace du frappeur et ses doigts étaient maintenant pressés contre l'arrête de son nez. Bella haletait. Il est resté là debout pendant quelques temps parce que l'entraineur et le gérant des Cubs, Aro, ont commencés à marcher dans l'abri, attirant l'attention des commentateurs qui commençaient à spéculer sur ce qui pourrait tracasser l'arrêt-court vedette des Cubs.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda Rosalie à Bella « A-t-il des allergies ou quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas » a-t-elle répondu évasivement en haussant ses épaules.

« Ces gars se cassent un ongle et ils se heurtent au fait de vouloir déterrer un sparadrap. » a dit Emmett sarcastiquement, en esquivant un oreiller lancé dans sa tête, par Alice.

« Si tes doigts valaient plus que ce que tu fais actuellement en une année » lui a-t-elle aboyé « tu aurais mis un sparadrap sur eux aussi. »

« Bien, que votre mec s'en sorte mieux » a grondé Emmett à Alice « Une autre perte de sa part et je ne vote pas pour lui pour les All Star Games. »

Roulant des yeux, Bella a essayé de s'intéresser à la conversation autour d'elle. Edward est retourné dans l'espace des frappeurs après une conversation brève avec le coach Aro. Okay, pensait-elle, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, c'était évident qu'il lui envoyait le signe. Mordant la chair moite de sa lèvre inférieure, Bella a maintenu ses yeux collés à l'écran plat devant elle.

Le prochain tir était une rapide, droite dans la zone de frappe et Bella s'est tapie, fermant presque ses yeux ne voulant pas le voir frapper un circuit, mais ne voulant également pas le voir frapper en dehors. Sa batte a basculé vers l'avant, Bella a entendu le premier son avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait frappé la balle. Du coin de l'œil, Bella pouvait voir le corps d'Emmett commencer à se lever de son siège et elle regardait son mouvement lent quand il a brandit son poing en l'air et sifflé le mot « oui ! » Chad était un peu moins calme en venant maladroitement devant elle pour crier. La balle a volé à travers l'écran, en haut, puis dans la foule d'attente derrière les boxs des Cubs. Edward avait frappé un home-run.

Bella regardait, fixée la télé devant elle. Elle avait perdu. Le plus drôle était qu'elle n'était pas déçue. Elle n'était pas prise d'étourdissement sur cela non plus, mais elle n'était pas déçue de devoir aller à un événement de charité. Ce que signifiait exactement cet événement elle ne le savait pas. Devrait-elle s'habiller d'une robe agréable, boire du champagne et parler à des personnes ennuyeuses et d'autre personnes ennuyeuses ? Mais il avait dit que l'année dernière il avait dû être barman dans un club de danse. Elle regardait Edward qui se dirigeait vers ses coéquipiers dans l'abri, Bella décida qu'elle ne s'en inquiéterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde le sujet à nouveau. Malheureusement, elle devrait attendre pour pouvoir l'entendre jouer du piano.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas en train de sauter dans tous les sens comme Emmett en ce moment. » Alice semblait troublée en regardant Bella. « N'importe quel autre jour tu sauterais et tu crierais pour le meilleur d'entre eux. »

« J'aurai juste souhaitais qu'il fasse cela un jour où ils en auraient eu besoin » a murmuré Bella « Comme il y a deux jours, le circuit aurait beaucoup plus été utile que pour le jeu d'aujourd'hui. »

En entendant sa propre voix, elle a su qu'elle ressemblait à une pessimiste, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas leur dire au sujet du pari, particulièrement avec Chad dans la pièce.

~GO CUBS~

« Alice ! » Bella l'appelé du haut des escaliers pendant qu'elle courait à la hâte dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de rentrer à la maison pour prendre une douche et s'habiller, mais elle ne trouvait pas sa casquette des Mariners –celle qu'Edward lui avait donné.

« Alice ! » Elle l'a appelé de nouveau en sortant de sa pièce et commença à descendre les escaliers.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Non » s'est-elle plainte « Je ne retrouve pas ma casquette des Mariners. »

« J'ai vu ta casquette des Cubs dans le salon. »

« Je ne peux pas porter une casquette des Cubs pour un jeu des Soxs » a-t-elle ronchonné et Alice a ri sottement. « Quoi ? »

« Mais tu veux porter une casquette des Mariners ? »

« Tu paries ? » a sourit vivement Bella.

« As-tu regardé sous ton lit ? La fois dernière tu … »

« C'est vrai ! » a laissé échapper Bella en repartant en haut et a tout de suite trouvé sa casquette des Mariners sous son lit. Sa chambre n'était pas sale, vraiment, juste un petit peu des trucs. Ses vêtements du jour au dessus de la commode et une paire de chaussures encombrant son plancher. Sinon ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Mais la casquette avait dû tomber et avait dû recevoir un coup de pieds pour l'envoyer sous le lit, probablement quand elle était malade.

« Bien » a-t-elle dit essoufflé en revenant en bas des escaliers « Je serais avec Jake, ne m'attends pas. » se penchant vers Alice, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue. « N'oublies pas d'enregistrer le jeu des Cubs. »

« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre si Edward tape un autre circuit pour toi ? »

Bella a ri « Non, rappelle-moi de t'expliquer cela un autre jour. Pour l'instant, je dois y aller. J'ai cours tard. »

Le jeu de lundi avait été remis à ce soir, mardi soir, dû à la pluie forte qu'il était tombé la veille. Heureusement, le jeu original d'aujourd'hui était planifié pour l'après midi, donc les tickets de lundi étaient bons pour le jeu de ce soir, double-jeu du coup –elle ne devrait pas manquer le travail. Le fait de sortir du travail à temps n'avait pas été un problème, mais la circulation avait été assez dense et ça lui avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer à la maison.

Elle prit son téléphone portable rapidement et envoya vite un texto à Jake pour le prévenir qu'elle serait en retard. Ainsi elle remarque qu'elle avait un texto d'Edward.

**Apprécie le jeu de ce soir.**

Dimanche soir après le jeu, Edward avait appelé et jubilé au téléphone au sujet d'avoir gagné leur pari. Bella n'avait pas été grossière avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui laisser voir qu'elle était heureuse qu'il est frappé ce circuit pour elle, ainsi elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au téléphone. Heureusement, Edward riait au loin.

Lundi soir, Edward lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il avait terminé le livre deux et commençait le livre trois de la série, elle s'était penchée dessus, et maintenant il la textait pour lui souhaiter du bon temps à la partie des Soxs-Mariners ce soir. Le cœur de Bella s'emballait. _Vous êtes juste des amis, refroidis-toi dehors !_

Elle devait continuellement se rappeler qu'ils étaient amis parce que aussi excitée qu'elle était d'obtenir plus d'Edward, une partie d'elle lui criait de s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa vie à se languir sur un type qui pourrait aussi facilement coucher avec une fille au hasard dans un bar sans penser une seconde au gens qui l'aimait. _Cela n'arriverait pas._

Elle était presque arrivée quand elle a décidé d'envoyer un texto à Edward. Il était probablement en ce moment en train de s'échauffer pour le jeu des Cubs ce soir en Arizona, elle a cru bon de lui envoyer un petit goût de la maison.

**Hé, Chicago, que dis-tu ? Les Cubs vont gagner aujourd'hui ! Allez les Cubs, Allez ! Allez les Cubs, allez !**

Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle lui avait texté les paroles de la chanson officiel des Cubs, elle a décidai de télécharger la sonnerie et d'en faire sa sonnerie personnelle, se souriant à elle-même parce qu'elle savait que ça le mettrait hors de lui. Il n'aimait pas toujours quand elle parlait des Cubs … il semblait bipolaire pour beaucoup de sujets.

Jacob attendait à sa droite pendant qu'elle traversait le pont piéton à la sortie du train. Son sourire était large et contagieux, entrainant Bella à se détendre et à sourire chaudement vers lui, indépendamment du fait qu'il avait une casquette des White Sox sur sa tête alors qu'il devait avoir une casquette des Mariners.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette casquette ? » a-t-elle demandé, dès qu'elle fût assez proche.

« C'est un match des Sox » a-t-il déclaré confus.

« Mais, ils jouent contre les Mariners. Tu es un fan des Mariners n'est-ce pas ? »

Jake haussa les épaules « Les Sox sont l'équipe à domicile. »

Roulant des yeux, Bella arrivait à hauteur de Jake et il a ouvert la voie à travers la foule pour rejoindre leurs places. S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, ils ont chacun acheté une bière et des trucs alimentaires. Bella n'avait pas encore diné parce qu'elle avait dû se dépêcher pour arriver à temps. Quand ils passèrent devant le stand de souvenirs, Jake eu un regard sur le doigt en mousse et Bella a rampé, espérant, avant tout, qu'il n'oserait pas l'acheter. Heureusement, il a décidé d'attendre et d'acheter quelque chose après le match.

Leurs sièges n'étaient pas trop mal, mieux que ce que Bella avait prévu, mais certainement pas aussi bien que ses sièges pour les Cubs. Alors que les joueurs s'échauffaient sur le terrain, Bella et Jake mangeait leur nourriture et quand ils en ont eu fini avec ça, ils se sont assis en silence, observant les fans fous.

« Alors, tu es une fan des Cubs ? »

« Oui, non … j'aime les deux équipes de Chicago. » Répondit-elle se tournant sur sa chaise pour le regarder « Emmett les aime et il était en mesure de nous procurer des billets de saison. Je regarde les Sox de temps en temps aussi. »

« Mais, tu ne portes pas la casquette des Sox ? » demanda-t'il en frappant légèrement contre la visière de sa casquette des Mariners.

En roulant des yeux, elle secoua la tête tout en lui répondant. « Si les Sox jouaient contre n'importe quelle autre équipe que les Mariners, je serais affublée d'une casquette des Sox et d'un t-shirt. »

« Alors, si j'ai des billets pour nous, pour voir un jeu des Sox-Cubs, tu porteras une casquette des Sox ? »

« Porteras-tu une casquette des Cubs si je t'emmenais à un de leur jeu ? » Quand elle le vit hésiter, elle a continué. « Rappels toi de ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt, « les Sox sont l'équipe à domicile. » »

« Mais »

« Pas de mais ! »

« D'accord, mais seulement si tu portes une casquette des Sox à un jeu ici. »

« Si tu obtiens des billets. »

« Deal ! »

Ils ont continués à parler des White Sox et de leurs joueurs et Bella a vraiment pris le temps de regarder l'homme assis avec elle. La dernière fois qu'elle se souvenait avoir passé du bon temps avec Jake, il était un jeune garçon. Eww, elle avait été jeune aussi alors. C'était son année d'étudiante en première au collège et elle était rentrée à la maison pour la pause de Noël. Jake et sa famille sont venus pour voir la sienne. Emmett était là, brièvement, il était partit peu de temps après que les Black soient arrivés. C'était à l'époque le début de la fin de sa relation avec Emmett.

Jake était beaucoup plus grand que dans son souvenir, et plus sexy aussi. Il avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs mais son visage semblait avoir muri. Il avait perdu sa graisse de bébé, ou peut-être qu'avec l'âge, il y avait sa peau qui lui donnait un air viril. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait bien sûr de lui.

Tous les deux étaient assis dans le silence durant le déroulement du jeu, ne parlant l'un à l'autre que lors des gros jeux, discutant parfois au sujet des appels de jeu. Jake habitait seulement Chicago depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais il avait déjà abandonné les Mariners. Elle était un peu perturbée par cela –un fan si volage.

Parfois, au cours de la huitième manche, Bella sortait son téléphone. Elle le garda espérant recevoir un message texte d'Emmett.

**Trop dommage que tu ne regardes pas les Cubs avec nous ! Yorkie lançant réellement un bon jeu ! Ton homme ne fait pas aussi bien que lui … Les 2 doubles tellement mauvais et 3 RBI.**

Les yeux de Bella ont grimpés au tableau indicateur et elle a vu que les Cubs étaient en avance de 11-3 contre les Diamonbacks d'Arizona à la fin du huitième jeu.

« Tout va bien ? » a demandé Jake. Sa tête près de la sienne en scrutant en bas pour lire le message sur son téléphone.

« Ouais » dit-elle tirant son téléphone éloigné de sa vison. « Emmett voulait juste me faire savoir que les Cubs sont gagnants. »

« Qui est ton homme ? » demanda-t'il amèrement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour masquer le message. Pourquoi voulait-il faire une telle chose de toute façon ? C'était impoli ! Elle est immédiatement devenue agitée qu'il présume tellement être si proche après de si nombreuses années à ne pas parler l'un à l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas mon homme » a-t-elle soufflé « c'est juste mon ami »

« Le gars qui t'a appelé l'autre soir ? » A-t-il demandé, en parlant de l'homme qu'elle et Emmett avaient eu au téléphone le soir où ils étaient au bar à regarder le jeu des Mariners.

« Ouais. »

« Qui c'est ? »

Le jeu en face d'eux complètement oublié, Bella tourna son corps vers Jake pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur lui. « Edward Masen » dit-elle calmement.

« Tu n'es pas l'amie d'Edward Masen » a-t-il déclaré.

« Oui je le suis. » elle a parlé avec fermeté « qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Les gars comme Edward Masen n'ont pas d'amies, Bella » ses yeux se sont portés sur les siens, pénétrant d'inquiétude dans leurs profondeurs marron.

« C'est ridicule ! »

« C'est inévitable » a-t-il dit grossièrement. « Quand un gars et une fille trainent ensemble, l'un d'entre eux –sinon les deux- commence à vouloir l'autre personne sexuellement, s'ils ne le sentait pas déjà de cette façon pour commencer. »

« Crois-moi » Bella s'est reculé de lui « Edward n'a aucun intérêt sexuel me concernant »

« Et que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

Son esprit s'est agité à penser aux deux baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, la façon dont ils avaient bougés ensemble sur la piste de danse, le goût de framboise sur sa langue, et la sensation de fourmillement obtenu par un simple toucher de la main.

« Nous sommes juste amis. » a-t-elle déclaré avec fermeté, ses yeux s'en prenant violemment aux siens. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ne puisse rêver d'être plus pour Edward, que son amie. Elle allait expliquer à Jake pourquoi elle ne pourrait jamais vouloir plus de lui, mais elle s'est arrêtée. La famille de Jake ne savait pas, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de savoir pour Renée et sa connaissance des Yankees. Si elle le disait à Jake, il le dirait à son père. Elle ne voulait pas ternir la mémoire de ses parents. Les seuls personnes au courant de l'histoire étaient, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, et maintenant Edward. Cette liste était bien assez.

« Écoutes, Edward est peut être attrayant, mais il est juste pas mon type. Je ne suis pas une blague. »

« Ça doit être le défi. » a dit Jake d'un ton pince sans rire.

« Un défi ? »

« Tu lui as précisé que tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Alors, c'est purement un défi. » Jake a regardé la réaction de Bella et quand elle a semblé toujours troublée, il a continué. « Bella, les gars veulent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. C'est un frisson de poursuivre la fille. Mais, tu es prévenue ». Il a continué en remarquant le froncement de sourcil de Bella. « Dès qu'il reçoit ce qu'il veut, il vous quitte. Les gars comme Edward Masen sortent avec des actrices, pas avec la fille d'à côté ! »

« Nous sommes seulement des amis, » dit-elle fermement, puis elle tourna son regard vers le jeu en face d'eux, son esprit restant sur la dure réalité de ce que Jake lui avait dit. Était-elle seulement un jeu pour Edward ? Un défi ? Était-elle un frisson de chasse, étais-ce tout ce qui l'intéressait chez elle ?

* * *

_**N1: Un "circuit", "home run" en anglais, consiste en une balle frappée par le frappeur et qui traverse le mur du champs extérieur entre les deux lignes de démarcation du terrain. Un tel coup fait courir le frappeur autour complet des buts sans avoir à se préoccuper d'être retiré durant se parcours. Je précise que si des joueurs de l'équipe à l'offensive sont présents sur les buts au même moment, ceux-ci vont aussi se diriger jusqu'au marbre. Cette course autour des buts doit se faire en ordre. Si les trois buts sont occupés au moment ou un circuit est frappée, il s'agira d'un grand chelem. Si un joueur réussit à frapper dans la même partie un coup sûr, un double (un coup qui fait avancer de 2 buts), un triple (un coup qui fait avancer de 3 buts) et un circuit, on parle d'un carrousel. Bien sûr, chacun de ces coups frappés sont réalisés sont à souligner, exceptionnels surtout au niveau professionnel.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Je tenais a dire merci a toutes les personnes qui n'hésitent pas a laisser leur impressions, sincérement c'est agréable pour moi qui passe un temps monstre sur cette trad, et puis ça fait toujours très plaisir a l'auteur ...

Cette Fiction trouve peu à peu son public de Fan ;) et elle le mérite largement ... Alors un grand merci !

Pour Jake, je trouve personnellement que c'est un abrutit lol ...

Pour le home-run qu'Edward frappe pour Bella j'étais comme une dingue pendant la traduction et j'éspére que vous avez aimés aussi.

Pleins de bisous et a la semaine prochaine :)

Gaëlle !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... **

**

* * *

  
**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 9**

**30 AVRIL – 2 MAI 2009**

Rosalie triée sa musique sur son Ipod dans le salon pendant qu'Alice terminée son fameux mélange de boue glacée dans la cuisine de sa maison et celle de Bella. Après avoir versé deux grands verres de cette bonté délicieuse qu'elle a crée, Alice a dansé dans le salon en chantant sur la musique hurlant des hauts parleurs et à remis son verre à Rosalie.

« Alors » demanda Rosalie, tandis qu'elles étaient assises sur le canapé « comment va ton beau lanceur ? »

C'était Jeudi et Alice avait pris une journée de congé pour s'occuper de Jazz qui venait de rentrer de son voyage sur les routes. S'il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur le terrain Wrigley pour le match de ce soir, ils resteraient ensemble, enfermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

« Il est merveilleux » a t'elle renchérit « je vais chez lui ce soir après le jeu, puis nous avons rendez vous après le match de demain. »

Dès le premier moment ou elle avait posé les yeux sur Jasper Whitlock, Alice avait su qu'il était l'homme parfait pour elle. Elle avait passé des jours et des nuits innombrables à le regarder et puis encore plus de nuits à attendre qu'il vienne dans un bar qu'un magasine local avait dit qu'il fréquentait.

La nuit où il c'est finalement montré, c'était comme si moïse avait séparé la mer, des gens qui l'ont conduit vers elle. Leurs yeux se sont trouvés à travers la pièce et il c'est dirigé tout droit vers elle, en le regardant, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Depuis leur premier contact elle avait su qu'elle ne serait jamais séparée de lui.

« Et quand est-ce qu'Emmett va enfin de te demander ta main ? » demanda Alice à Rosalie en essayant d'attirer l'attention loin d'elle et de Jazz, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas chasser les choses qu'il avait fait cette après midi de son esprit –elle avait désespérément besoin de penser à autre chose.

En roulant des yeux, Rosalie pris une longue gorgée de son verre glacé « il est trop poule mouillée » plaçant son verre sur la table basse, elle se tourna pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur son amie.

« Parfois je voudrais pouvoir voir à l'intérieur de sa tête. Tu sais, comme lire les pensées. Nous avons toujours une relation exceptionnelle. J'aime le plaisir que nous avons, mais pour une fois, je voudrais qu'il soit un peu romantique. Je sais qu'il a une bague, je l'ai trouvé dans son tiroir à sous vêtements ! Peux-tu croire cela ? Il conserve mon diamant avec ses sales slips et boxers déchirés ! »

Reprenant son verre, Rosalie pris une autre gorgée de sa boisson avant de poursuivre. « Tu sais, une partie de moi à peur qu'il me le propose au cours de la dernière ligne droite, à une septième manche des Cubs. »

« C'est tellement lui ! » dit Alice en riant.

« Exactement » grimaça Rosalie.

« Je pense que tu le frustres »

« Quoi ? » Rosalie a rétrécie ses yeux sur la petite femme devant elle, se demandant comment elle pourrait même oser penser une telle chose. « Je prends soin de mon homme Alice. Il ne veut rien … _rien_ ! Mais je veux bien être damnée si je te permets de me dire que je le frustre ! je ne suis pas une chatte ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » a ri sottement Alice en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main menu. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est bien que tu sois forte, tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est de murmurer quelque chose de vilain dans ton oreille pour que tu partes, que tu fugues avec lui et en cédant à tout ce qu'il veut. »

« Tu ne sais que la moitié de l'histoire » l'avertissais Rosalie au son de sa voix en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Expliques moi. »

« C'est trop pour tes oreilles prudes » a-t-elle ricané, puis esquivé l'oreiller volant qui est venu frapper son verre dans sa main. « Tu vas payer pour ça ; lutin ! » la menaça t'elle alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une Bella vraiment très fatiguée.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda Alice en se levant du canapé pour donner un câlin énorme à sa meilleure amie.

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi » Bailla Bella en se dégageant pour faire signe a Rose. « Vous picolez déjà ? Je le prends ! Laissez-moi me changer de vêtements et je vous rejoins. »

Rosalie et Alice regardèrent leur amie se précipiter dans l'escalier et puis Alice se rasseyait sur le canapé. « Je m'inquiète pour elle » soupirait elle en regardant la boisson marron claire devant elle.

« Eddy-boy a-t-il fait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit si mal ? »

« Je ne crois pas, mais elle est tellement fermée quand il s'agit de lui. Je ne peux pas dire si les choses vont bien ou non. »

« Jazz en dit quoi ? »

« Il ne veut pas en parler avec moi. Il dit que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et que je dois cesser d'intervenir. » Alice fit la moue et regarda dans l'escalier vers l'endroit où elle vit enfin son amie. « Je sais juste qu'ils seraient si bien ensemble. »

« Emmett ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger. Il a été la première personne à qui elle avait parlé de sa mère – le jour où ! Comment va-t-elle faire avec ça ? Je pensé que … »

« Shhh » l'a interrompue Alice qui parla ensuite dans un chuchotement. « Edward n'est pas Phil Dwyer et Bella n'est pas sa mère. »

A ce moment la, les pieds de Bella descendirent la première marche, elle commença sa descente. En arrivant en bas elle fit un détour dans la cuisine et se versa le dernier verre du mélangeur et s'installa ensuite sur une chaise du salon avec ses deux meilleures amies.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que cette journée soit presque terminée » grogna t'elle en aspirant sa boisson à la paille.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Rosalie, ses yeux se promenant sur le choix de vêtements de Bella pour le jeu. Si Bella n'avait aucun désir de faire bonne impression à Edward, elle était sur comme l'enfer qu'elle ne le montrait pas avec ses choix vestimentaires. Elle portait une paire de jean déchiré, vieux, et une chemise blouse noire. Au moins la blouse était bien mise, mais elle n'arrangé pas le teint pale de Bella.

« Juste une journée bien remplie avec le travail pour être en plus contrarié par tout les collègues de boulot qui veulent mon billet supplémentaire pour les Cubs-Sox en Juin. Mon dieu ! On dirait que je travail avec des idiots puants, la façon dont ils font semblant être mes amis pendant certaines périodes de l'année et ensuite m'ignorer le reste du temps. Comme si je le ne voyais pas. Peut être qu'ils pensent que je suis l'idiote ! »

« La chose drôle est que je n'ai pas de billet supplémentaire disponible pour ces jeux depuis longtemps. Oh et Alice j'aurais besoin d'utiliser ton billet supplémentaire pour un de ces jeux. J'ai en quelque sorte promis a Jake de l'emmener à l'un deux. »

« Aucun problème » A répondu Alice avec hésitation en volant un coup d'œil interrogatif dans la direction de Rosalie.

« Alors ! » a rayonné Bella d'une voix enjouée, un changement complet comparé aux quelques secondes auparavant. « De quoi était en train de parler exactement ces dames quand je suis rentrée ? Tout ce que j'ai entendu été quelque chose étant trop pour les oreilles prudes de ce lutin. Vous voulez entrer dans les détails, Hale ? »

« Ne penses tu pas qu'elle frustre trop Emmett ? » demanda Alice.

Prenant une longue gorgée de son verre, Bella regarda la belle blonde assise en face d'elle. Frustrer Emmett ? Alice était elle sérieuse ? « Tu te fous de moi ? Rosalie est la seule personne que j'ai jamais vu remettre Emmett à sa place ! » En regardant l'expression de jubilation sur le visage de Rosalie, Bella pensa à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec Emmett. « Bien, tu sembles tourner à la bouillie quand il te chuchote dans l'oreille. »

« Oui ! » c'est réjoui Alice, en rebondissant de haut en bas dans son siège, tout en frappant dans ses mains.

« Et ça » ronronnait Rosalie « C'est l'endroit où les choses deviennent beaucoup trop pour vos deux oreilles prudes ! »

« Okay » a dit Bella lentement avant de tourner son attention vers Alice. « Comment c'est passé ta journée avec Jazz ? »

Avec des yeux pétillants, des clins d'œil tandis qu'elle parlait, Alice parlait avec animation en décrivant chaque secondes –bon pas tout, certaines choses resteraient privées – de son temps avec Jazz. A partir du moment où il est descendu de l'avion à O'Hare jusqu'au moment ou il a déposé Alice chez elle, elle avait passé une journée parfaite !

L'absence de l'autre avait été difficile et misérable sur eux deux. Ils ont passés les deux deuxièmes heures de leur retrouvailles –la première heure concernant la partie privée – à se rattraper sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'absence de l'autre. Ils avaient une relation très proche, celle ou ils partagent tout entre eux, en omettant jamais aucun détails. Alice ne pouvait rien imaginer de mieux que ce qu'elle et Jazz avait, c'était parfait !

« Okay » A dit Rosalie à haute voix, une fois qu'Alice eut fini. « A ton tour Swan ! »

« A mon tour de quoi ? » demanda Bella, ses mots marmonnant un peu vue qu'elle finissait sa troisième boisson.

« Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as l'air de sortir du plateau de « l'armée des morts » a dit Rosalie, les épaules carrées, prête à combattre pour avoir les renseignements qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne sais pas » a soufflé Bella, « c'est juste … c'est quelque chose … Jake a dit quelque chose mardi soir et ça m'a fait réfléchir, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est ce que ce sale chien t'as dis ? »

« Ce sale chien ? Sérieusement, Rose ? »

« Il est poilu et puant, a quoi t'attendais tu ? »

Bella roula des yeux, elle pose son verre sur la table à côté de sa chaise et regarda l'heure. Ils auraient besoin de partir dans une demi-heure pour se rendre sur le terrain, mais elle devait avoir assez de temps pour parler à ses amies de ce que Jake avait dit. « Les filles, vous pensez que les hommes et les femmes peuvent être juste amis ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Veut-il être plus qu'un ami avec toi ? » Demanda Alice avec désinvolture, essayant de cacher sa peur que Bella choisisse Jake à Edward.

« Non il parlait d'Edward et moi. Il pense qu'Edward a un agenda caché et que les hommes et les femmes ne peuvent pas être juste amis. Il a dit que finalement l'un d'entre eux voudrait avoir des relations sexuelles avec l'autre. »

« Quand Harry rencontre Sally » a dit Alice tout en hochant la tête en connaissance de cause.

« Quoi ?» demanda Bella.

« C'est ce que Harry raconte à Sally quand ils sont dans l'avion. Où était ce dans la voiture ? Je ne me souviens pas. Mais il lui dit que les hommes et les femmes ne peuvent pas être amis. »

« Mais ils deviennent amis « a dit Bella toute excitée. « Ils l'ont fait, ça a marché ! Je me souviens qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone et qu'ils allaient faire du shopping et diner l'un avec l'autre. Ils l'ont fait et ça marche ! »

« Um, Bella » dit timidement Alice. «Harry et Sally finissent par avoir des relations sexuelles.»

On aurait pu voir la déflation physique de Bella quand Alice eu prononcé ces mots. Tout son corps se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et elle ferma les yeux, puis elle parla ? « Je suppose qu'Edward et moi sommes condamnés alors. »

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? » a demandé Rosalie.

Les yeux de Bella ce sont rouverts et elle regarda ses amies. « Je ne peux pas décider quoi faire. Une partie de moi veut être l'amie d'Edward même si c'est mauvais, mais l'autre partie continue de me prévenir d'être prudente et de ne pas lui faire confiance. Les choses allaient bien et puis Jake a mentionné cette « chose des amis » en me disant qu'Edward était probablement seulement mon ami car je représentais un défi. »

« Un défi ? » dirent les deux amies de Bella ensemble.

« Oui tu sais » hésita Bella « Le frisson de la chasse ? »

« Le cul ! » Rosalie se leva de son siège et fis les cent pas devant la télé. « Bella, n'as-tu jamais pensé que Jake te disait toutes ces choses parce qu'il s'intéresse à toi ? »

« Non » a dit Bella, ses yeux sculptant le rythme d'ensemble de la blonde qui marchait à pas lent.

« Je gagnerais un pari si je disais qu'il a peur de la concurrence qu'Edward peut être. Eww, écoutes ce qu'il t'a dit « les hommes et les femmes ne peuvent pas être amis ». Si c'est le cas, alors il ne peut pas être ton ami non plus, le pourrait il maintenant ? »

« Non ! » a entonné Bella, plus ferme et plus sure d'elle. « Je déteste les gars ! N'ai-je jamais dis ça ? »

« Tout le temps » Rosalie se mit à rire et à finalement marché jusqu'à Bella. « Ne prends pas en compte ce que Jake a dit sur Edward, c'est vraiment un bon gars. »

En contemplant les mots de Rosalie, Bella regarda son amie penaude « Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû ignorer l'appel d'Edward aujourd'hui. »

« Maintenant nous avons la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es rentrée ici comme si tu étais prête à rentrer dans un bureau de poste et ouvrir le feu ! »

Alice incrédule se leva du canapé « tu as manqué Edward de peu, c'est tout » a-t-elle rigolé en parlant et puis elles se sont réunis toutes les trois pour un gros câlin. « J'ai besoin d'avoir un entretient avec Jake » a chuchoté Alice dans leur cercle étroit.

« Non laisse le moi » a insisté Rosalie et Bella se mit a rire en se détachant.

« Honnêtement les filles, je dois être la seule à lui parler. J'ai appris d'Emmett pour taquiner ma proie. » Elle ferma les yeux sur ses copines, puis saisis sa casquette des Cubs. « Cependant, nous devrions y aller. Je veux voir si je peux avoir une chance de parler à Edward avant le match. »

~GO CUBS~

C'était fou et fort après le jeu de vendredi soir. Assise seule, comme les fans des Cubs ivre, froid et humide, exaltés avec la victoire, Bella regarda par la fenêtre à regarder le flou des bâtiments en faisant son chemin pour aller à la rencontre d'Angéla et Ben. Alice était de sortie avec Jazz ce soir et Emmett et Rosalie avaient des plans avec des amis de son bureau.

Au match d'hier, Bella n'a jamais eu la chance de parler à Edward. Elle espérait que si elles arrivaient assez tôt elle serait capable de le voir avant que le jeu ne commence, mais elle n'a pas réussi à attirer son attention. Les trois copine ce sont quand même rendu sur le terrain à temps pour être dans les 10.000 premiers fans et recevoir un drapeau voiture des Cubs, qui était resté sur le buffet de Bella. Elle n'avait jamais rien mis sur sa voiture, même si c'était pour les Cubs, ou les Mariners.

Elle avait texté à Edward après le match et c'est excusé de ne pas avoir répondu à son appel. Il l'a texté en retour et lui a dit qu'il la verrait demain, ce qui était maintenant aujourd'hui. Emmett, Rosalie et son patron, Marcus, suivaient le jeu avec elle et de temps en temps ses yeux bloquaient sur Edward. Il n'a jamais manifesté aucune émotion à son égard au cours du jeu, mais cela ne la gêné pas. Elle savait qu'il fallait rester concentrer. Dans la septième manche, juste après le chant de « Take Me Out To The Ballgame » (NT/ Hymne non officiel du baseball, chantée lors de la pause de la septième manche.), Bella a finalement été en mesure d'arracher un sourire à son ami avec un clin d'œil, Edward a frappé un grand chelem de Home-run, qui adonné au Cubs leur avance définitive et un 8-6 de victoire sur les Marlins de Floride..

Une fois qu'Edward c'était échappé aux vestiaires, Bella s'apprêtait à quitter le parc, elle a reçu un texto de lui, lui demandant d'attendre. La majorité des fans s'étaient dissipés dans les stands au moment où Edward a émergé des abris et il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Bella attendait, debout dans les gradins. Ils ont finalement étaient en mesure de se parler face à face pour la première fois depuis le matin ou il avait quitté sa maison quand elle avait été malade.

Il y eu un moment délicat quand il c'est approché, Bella senti l'appel de se pencher pour lui donner un câlin. Son corps c'est penché en avant, mais au lieu d'aller à son contact, ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre et se souriaient inconfortablement jusqu'à qu'Edward parle, lui demandant ou elle devait se rendre après diner. Ils ne parlèrent qu'un bref instant devant un groupe de fan qui s'attarder autour de Bella, en essayent d'obtenir un autographe de l'arrière-cour des Cubs. Il grimaça de l'attention, puis il lui a dit de l'appeler une fois qu'elle serait hors du parc.

« Ce sera maintenant » a murmuré Bella sous son souffle, personne sur le terrain capable de l'entendre en raison des chants et de l'agitation. Elle a en toute hâte appelé Angéla pour voir quels était leurs plans pour la soirée. Après l'avoir appelé elle ne su toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient après le diner, alors elle a texté ce qu'elle savait à Edward. Elle se sentait bizarre a essayé de correspondre avec lui. Toutes les autres fois où ils avaient étés dans le même bar fût une coïncidence où Alice l'avais mis en place. Maintenant en tapant son message à l'homme qui faisait bégayer son cœur, elle était soudain inquiète.

**Aucun plan après avoir diné chez « Lou Malnatis » . Que fais-tu ? »**

Amis Bella, que des amis ! C'est ce que font des amis, se rappela t'elle –ils élaborent des plans pour se rencontrer. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que cette démarche la plongeait dans un monde auquel elle ne voulait pas appartenir ?

**Je sors avec des gars de l'équipe. Je ne sais pas encore ou. Je te texte quand je le découvre.**

A Lou Malnatis, Bella a rencontré Angéla et Ben et une autre de ses collègues, Tim- le gars regrettable qui avait reçu les petites bêtes de Becca. Les trois avaient regardés le match chez Ben et étaient tout excités comme Bella dans le stade avec le grand chelem d'Edward. Chacun d'entre eux n'ont parlés des Cubs en mangeant et Bella se sentait bien, elle était en mesure de se détendre en parlant de son jeux préféré –le baseball. Elle était dans sa zone, aller sur chaque manche, quand son téléphone cellulaire vibra, l'avertissant qu'elle avait un message texte.

**On se rend au Days End … pas loin de chez Lou.**

Ce n'était pas son bar favori, mais elle l'aimait bien. En fait c'était le lieu de sa première rencontre avec Edward et soudain elle se demanda s'il se souvenait de cela. Envoyant son attention loin des pensées des yeux verts mystère qu'était Edward Masen, elle raconta à ses amis que lui et certains de ses coéquipiers allaient au 'Days End' et les garçons étaient enthousiastes. Ben était un grand fan d'Edward et Bella était sur qu'il allait probablement être fou à nouveau. Tim était un grand fan des Cubs aussi, mais il ne semblait à Bella qu'il oublierait son nom comme Ben la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Edward.

En entrant au 'Day End', Bella a trouvé les amis d'Edward facilement, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire, elle fit une pause dans l'entrée avec ses trois amis derrière elle. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, elle a commencé à marcher vers les amis d'Edward et ses coéquipiers. Heureusement Bella avait rencontré Kate, la femme de Garrett Greene, au barbecue de Carlisle et Esmé. Elle espérait juste que Kate s'en souvienne aussi bien. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Garrett, Hugo Saldana ou Peter Mock, qui étaient parmi les autres personnes assis avec Kate.

Kate la reconnue tout de suite et se leva, la saluant avec un gros câlin. « C'est tellement agréable de te revoir Bella ! »

« C'est agréable de te voir aussi. » A répondu Bella timidement « Euh, ce sont mes amis, Angéla, Ben et Tim. » Bella a utilisé sa main, faisant signe à chacun de ses amis en disant leur noms.

« Tu connais mon mari Garrett, pas vrai ? » demanda Kate.

« Je n'ai jamais été formellement présenté » A rougi Bella.

« C'est Garrett, Hugo, Peter et la femme de Peter, Charlotte. Il s'agit de leur première nuit loin de leur bébé ensemble. » A dit Kate en présentant les gens assis a leur table.

« Félicitations » A dit gentiment Bella devant les quatre personnes qui grappillaient des chaises pour qu'ils rejoignent la table.

Une fois assis, tout le monde parla du jeu et du grand Slam d'Edward, il avait amené les deux Garrett et Peter à marquer. Bella écoutait et donnait son opinion ici et là, mais ses yeux scannaient le bar à la recherche d'Edward. Finalement il est sortit des toilettes, mais dés sa sortie il fut stoppé par un homme qui lui tapait dans le dos, parlant de très prés pour faire face à Edward.

L'agitation faite par Edward en tentant de fuir le gars à soudainement amenés plus de personnes qui ont reconnus qui il était et instantanément il fut entouré par des gens qui voulaient parler avec lui.

Avec ses yeux sur Edward et ses oreilles sur la conversation à table, Bella regardait, personne après personne tapant Edward dans le dos ou demandant un autographe. Il était très aimable une fois qu'il avait l'homme originel en face de lui. Il a même porté un sourire sur son visage quand il parlait aux hommes, serrant la main, signant divers articles, principalement des sous verres en carton du bar. Il a fallu attendre pour que Bella remarque qu'Edward ce pince l'arrête du nez, Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas l'attention.

« Pauvre Eddie » Hugo riait en observant la scène que Bella avait regardé fixement.

« Pourquoi est il le seul à qui les personnes viennent ici pour demander des autographes, est il traqué ? » Demanda Angéla dans la crainte.

« Sécurité des chiffres, il est seul, et nous on intimide » A répondu Garrett en riant de la situation difficile dans laquelle se trouvait de son ami « C'est généralement pas si mauvais, mais avec son grand Chelem, tout le monde veut un morceau de lui aujourd'hui. »

Voyant l'inconfort d'Edward, Bella raide, se leva de la table et marcha délibérément vers la foule, poussant jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à coté d'Edward. Mettant son bras autour de sa taille, elle sentit son corps se raidir immédiatement en communiquant avec elle, mais il c'est ensuite détendu quand il regarda en bas et réalisa que c'était elle qui le touchait.

« Bella » Soupirait il heureux de la voir venir à son secours.

« Désolé tout le monde » Dit Bella à haute voix en agitant sa main libre au dessus de sa tête pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Mr Masen a assez signé d'autographes. » Bella a gardé son bras autour de la taille d'Edward en le tirant avec elle hors de la foule de personnes et plus vers le bar, où ils se blottirent dans un coin, Edward regardant derrière lui pour fixer tout le monde.

« Est-ce clair ? » a-t-il demandé amusé.

« Non » dit elle en grognant.

« Je n'étais pas sur que tu viendrais. »

« Eh bien tu m'as donné le signe »

« C'est vrai » Souri t'il avant d'obtenir l'attention du barman. Après avoir commandé deux bières il s'est détendu à coté de Bella, recevant enfin la chance de la regarder vraiment aujourd'hui. « Tu es venu tout droit du jeu ? »

« Ouais » dit elle, les mains bougeant nerveusement sur son T-shirt bleu des Cubs. « Désolée, je ne pensais pas »

« C'est très bien »

Lorsque leur boissons furent placées en face d'eux, Bella a immédiatement commencé à boire, trouvant plus facile d'être en sa présence avec une bière à ses lèvres que d'avoir à lui parler en ce moment. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas songé à porter une chemise de rechange avec elle ? Soudain son attention fut portée vers la télévision grand écran au dessus du bar où elle vit la tête d'Edward parler du jeu.

« Joli » ria t'elle et Edward a suivi ses yeux sur l'écran télé.

« Comme si cette nuit ne pouvait pas devenir plus mauvaise » a-t-il gémi.

« Tu n'aimes pas te voir à la télé ? »

« Je n'aime pas m'entendre parler à la TV » l'a-t-il corrigé. « Ma voix semble étrange. »

« Heureusement elle n'est pas assez forte pour que j'entende ce que tu dis d'ici. Peut être que je devrais demander au barman de monter le son ? »

Edward a regardé la télé et a grimacé. « Je suis sur que je disais juste quelque chose au sujet de comment frapper un grand Chelem. »

« Et comment c'était, vraiment ? » A-t-elle demandé, les yeux implorant une vraie réponse, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas si lui demander le dérangerait ou pas.

« Je ne sais pas » a-t-il répondu en tournant son attention de nouveau vers elle et en prenant un gorgée de sa bière. « J'ai entendu que ma batte avait un contact avec la balle et je l'ai vu voler pendant que je courrais vers la première base. Je me suis sentit normal, aussi normal que quand je frappe n'importe quel autre test maison. »

« Donc la cool expérience en « dehors du corps » que les médias recherchent n'existe pas ? »

« Pas pour moi. » dit il avec un sourire.

« Okay » a dit Bella avec force. « Je suis sur que tu es malade de parler de ça. Dis-moi comment tu fais pour affronter les dames. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Lui demanda t'il soudainement craintif de faire ce qu'il avait besoin –lui dire au sujet de son coup foireux à Saint Louis..

« La dernière fois que nous avons eu une conversation cohérente, tu m'as dis que tu abandonnais les filles pendant un moment. Ce qui signifie exactement que tu exclues les têtes rouges mignonnes qui te regardent fixement toute la nuit ? » Les yeux de Bella ont errés au dessus d'une chevelure rouge qui avait l'air de s'apprêter à interrompre leur conversation.

« Tête rouge ? » a-t-il demandé confus et tentant de tourner son regard dans le sens de celui de Bella, mais elle l'a arrêté avec ses bras, tenant son corps en place.

« Premièrement, dis-moi ce que tu as voulu dire. »

« Bella c'est une conversation que je préfère avoir nulle part ailleurs que dans un bar . »

« Alors la tête rouge est hors jeu ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. »

Comme la tête rouge se rapprochait, Bella s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale. Maintenait-elle Edward de regarder la tête rouge parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur conversation, ou voulait t'elle vraiment aider l'homme ? « Es tu prêt à rejouer pour retrouver tes amies les femmes ? » A-t-elle demandé nerveusement.

« Tout dépend de la femme » souriait il. Lorsque l'expression de Bella n'a pas changé il a poursuivit « Je ne pars pas avec n'importe qui d'ici, mais avec toi. » a-t-il déclaré les yeux pétillants en regardant dans les siens.

Sans avertir Edward, Bella c'est amenée vers lui, appuyant ses lèvres, pressent ardemment avec passion contre les siennes, ses mains se sont promenés en haut de son dos. Le sentiment était le même que les autre fois où elle avait embrassée Edward avant. Son cœur bégayait et les poils de ses bras se levèrent en réponse aux sentiments électrisants qui prirent naissance dans sa poitrine et tirant jusqu'à ses orteils.

Quand ses bras ce sont serré autour d'elle, Bella a ouvert sa bouche et c'est délecté du gout de lui pendant que leurs langues se heurtaient ardemment, jouant l'une avec l'autre, mettant à feu la peau de Bella. Elle était trop dedans. Elle en conclu qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter de l'embrasser, même si elle savait qu'elle le devrait. En se laissant apprécier la sensation des ses muscles forts sous ses doigts, ses lèvres s'attardèrent contre les siennes, jusqu'à sa gauche, descendant sur sa mâchoire, puis à son cou, plantant des baiser tout le long du chemin.

Elle a ouvert grand les yeux et a réalisé que la tête rouge les avait laissés seuls. «Attends » murmura t'elle en le repoussant, lui laissant un air confus. « Je suis désolée Edward je t'ai pas prévenu »

« Prévenu au sujet de quoi ? » A-t-il demandé le souffle coupé.

« Une certaine rousse était en chemin vers toi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé lui parler, je suis une alliée horrible. » Souriait elle. _Si seulement c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassé !_

Son rire était assez fort et Bella se demandait s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Quand il a fini par se reprendre et l'a regardé dans les yeux, elle a rougit. Elle avait profité du baiser plus que ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache et elle était désormais inquiète qu'il voit tout écrit sur son visage.

« Pas du tout » a-t-il dit finalement « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à … Bella, quand je disais ce que je voulais avec les femmes, j'ai voulu dire. Bien … » Le visage d'Edward a changé d'émotions si vite que ce fut difficile pour Bella de suivre, la culpabilité, colère, peur, toute l'on traversé. « Dieu, sortons d'ici » a-t-il dit en toute hâte, ses yeux s'élançant comme une flèche à la table où leurs amis s'étaient assis, remarquant le mélange de leurs deux groupes joints. « Comment s'entendent-ils ? »

« Bien je crois. Ben et Tim sont en admiration totale et Angela n'a pas la moindre idée du Base-ball, mais je crois qu'elle s'entend assez bien avec Kate et Charlotte. »

« Penses tu qu'ils vont se préoccuper si nous partons ? »

« Je pense que la question que tu devrais poser est si je serais préoccupé si nous partons » Dit-elle avec vivacité. « Où allons nous ? »

« Un endroit pour une conversation » dit il en mettant de l'argent sur le comptoir pour payer leurs boissons. « Aller viens. »

En suivant Edward à la porte du bar, Bella jeta un regard sur Angela et mima les mots « Je t'appellerais » Angéla ne semblait pas être préoccupée par son départ et pour ça, Bella lui en était reconnaissante. Mais quand ils commencèrent à sortir du bar, Bella c'est soudainement sentie nerveuse. Qu'avait il voulu dire exactement en parlant de conversation ? Avait-elle outre passé les limites dans le bar plutôt ? A-t-il était bouleversé par elle … par quoi pourrait il éventuellement être bouleversé ? Rien fini t'elle par se dire, un peu plus optimiste quand à la conversation qu'il voulait avoir.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui a-t-il demandé, les yeux cherchant les siens en se promenant à travers le parking s'approchant de sa voiture.

« Ouais, je suis juste dans mes pensées. »

« Je suis content de sortir de ce bar. Je suis plus d'humeur pour un peu de paix et de tranquillité ce soir. » Sourit-il.

Toutes les inquiétudes que Bella c'était construite ont quittés sont corps une fois qu'Edward parla et elle se détendit à son coté, il étendit son bras et l'enveloppa autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas un geste intime. C'était quelque chose qu'Emmett ferait avec elle. Amis. C'était quelque chose qu'un ami ferait.

Edward conduisit Bella à sa voiture et ouvrit la portière pour elle. A contrecœur elle lui prit la main quand il l'aida à monter du coté passager. Son dos appuyé contre le siège en cuir gris, elle le regardait fermer sa porte, puis contourner la voiture jusqu'à l'autre coté et glisser derrière le volant.

« Je crois que je m'attendais à une voiture plus musclée pour toi » dit elle doucement et il pris un long regard sur elle avant de mettre la clef dans le contact et démarrer la voiture.

« Déçue ? » A-t-il demandé avec un œil fermé.

« Non, j'ai juste simplement supposé … »

« Il ne fait pas assez beau dehors pour monter dans mon autre voiture. » Il rit légèrement suffisant.

« Vrai » a grogné Bella sous son souffle « Et qu'elle voiture c'est ? »

« Une Aston Martin DBS »

Lorsque Bella n'a pas répondu, il regardait vers elle avec un regard amusé. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une Aston Martin » lui a-t-il reproché.

« J'ai vu James Bond » a-t-elle soufflé et il a ri en sortant de la rue. « Où allons nous ? » A demandé Bella un peu plus tard quand il lui a semblait qu'il roulait autour de l'endroit où ils étaient.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un café »

« Tournes à gauche au prochain feu. Il y a un petit endroit, je passe tout le temps devant, mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé, je pense que c'est ouvert tard. »

Le café était assez vide, mais Bella eu l'impression que c'était un de ces lieux qui devenaient condenser quand la nuit avançait. En lisant rapidement le menu dessert, Bella laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur les différents types de cartes, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était trop nerveuse de penser à ce qu'Edward voulait dire.

Quand la serveuse est venue et a commencé à bavarder avec Edward sur le jeu, Bella a écouté en ayant un petit sourire satisfait quand la dame le touchait. Il a doucement donné un coup de pied à sa jambe sous la table, la suppliant pour de l'aide mais elle a juste ri en permettant à ses yeux de se promener juste au dessus du bord du menu pour avoir un coup d'œil sur la femme. Elle était dans la cinquantaine d'années, très probablement, le gris commençait déjà à se montrer dans ses cheveux brun foncé. Son rouge à lèvre était rouge sombre et épais, mais ça semblait être le seul maquillage qu'elle avait sur elle. Ses yeux semblaient normaux de même que ces joues.

« Avez-vous choisi chérie ? » a-t-elle demandé a Bella, qui a immédiatement laissé tomber son menu pour passer commande.

« Hum, bien sur … je voudrais une tasse de café et une tranche de tarte à la citrouille réchauffée. »

« Vous voulez de la crème glacée chauffée aussi ? » Demanda la serveuse à Bella qui étouffa un rire bêbête.

« Non merci » a-t-elle dit poliment « Juste la tarte chauffée et la crème glacée par-dessus. » Un petit rire bêbête a échappé de ses lèvres et Edward a doucement poussé sa jambe avec la sienne encore une fois. Bella projeta ses yeux sur les siens mais il ne la regardait pas, accordant sa pleine attention à la serveuse.

« Je vais prendre une part de tarte au citron vert meringué avec une tasse de café s'il vous plait. »

Quand la serveuse s'est finalement éloignée, Bella ne pouvait plus tenir d'avantage. « Qui chauffe sa glace ? »

« Ne fais pas de scène » Grimaça Edward, mais son rire était trop infectieux et il s'est retrouvé à rire avec elle.

Ils ce sont tous les deux contrôlés quand ils ont vu la serveuse marcher vers leur table avec un pot de café. Après qu'ils eurent tous les deux leur cafés dans leur main, le silence a pénétré à leur table. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, buvant à petits coups leur café noir, les yeux de Bella sur les autres clients du café.

« Tu te demandes jamais » a-t-elle commencé doucement « Quelle est l'histoire d'une personne ? »

« Parfois » a-t-il dit, en plaçant sa tasse sur la table et en regardant vers la table que Bella regardait fixement. « Que crois tu que son histoire est ? »

Les yeux de Bella étaient paralysés sur une femme plus vieille, elle portait un jean et un sweatshirt UIC. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une petite barrette effilée à la base de sa nuque et elle lisait un livre tandis qu'un morceau de tarte en croûte a moitié mangé se reposait sur la table devant elle. Bella a essayé de voir quel livre c'était, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir avec la distance de la couverture.

« Elle a donné sa vie à sa carrière » a murmuré Bella doucement « Maintenant, des années après tout ce qui lui reste c'est son livre, son morceau de tarte en croûte, son café, de vieux mémoire de l'université et trois chats qui l'attendent dans son petit appartement et une chambre pleine de plantes. » Bella a froncé les sourcils vers sa tasse de café avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

« C'est tellement pessimiste » a souris Edward d'un air affecté « je vois une femme qui apprécie d'être dehors pour manger un morceau de tarte en croute, un café avec son livre préféré – le livre qu'elle lit au moins une fois par an. Elle a une aventure amoureuse avec ce livre, mais surtout, elle a eu une aventure amoureuse des plus merveilleuses avec l'homme de ses rêves, qui est mort il n'y pas très longtemps. Elle vient de rendre visite a ses quatre petits enfants et débat sur l'opportunité ou non de prendre l'offre de sa fille de la faire venir vivre avec eux à temps plein. » Edward se pencha plus prés de Bella « D'une part, elle serait plus proche de ses petits enfants et d'apprendre à les voir tout les jours, dépensant tous les temps de qualité qu'elle cherche désespérément à avoir avec eux, mais d'autre part, elle devrait quitter la maison où elle et son amour ont construit tous les souvenirs de leur vie, y compris les restaurants préférés – en particulier ce café-restaurant. »

« C'est toujours une histoire assez triste » a dit Bella avec un froncement de sourcils « Je veux mourir avant mon mari. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui »

Leur parts de tarte ont étés servis et Bella a littéralement gémit en prenant la première bouchée. Ils mangeaient en silence pour quelques bouchées et puis Edward a pris du recul et regarda Bella savourer la saveur de sa tarte a la citrouille.

« Combien de relations as-tu eu ? » a-t-il demandé calmement.

Prise au dépourvu par sa question assez aléatoire, Bella a avalé le morceau de tarte qui était dans sa bouche et but une gorgée de son café avant de se pencher vers lui. « Pardon ? » a-t-elle demandé tout en étouffant sa brulure qu'elle eu dans la gorge en prenant une gorgée si précipitée.

« Je suis juste curieux de savoir combien de relation tu as eu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bella » soupirait-il « J'essaie simplement de trouver une petite discussion. »

« Comme quoi ? » Elle est immédiatement devenue défensive avec sa question.

Jake avait quelques jours avant, il l'avait avertit qu'il courrait après quelque chose de plus que l'amitié de sa part. Après avoir parlé avec Alice et Rosalie elle avait renoncé à cette notion. Mais maintenant, cette question sortant d'Edward lui faisait peur.

« Ce que je t'ai dis le jour ou nous avons déjeuner, sur abandonner les filles » ses traits se sont tendus et Bella se demandait si il était nerveux a ce sujet. « Je veux dire, Bella, à l'époque cela semblait si bien … »

« Mais » l'a-t-elle encouragé, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elle avait peur de lui dire.

« Mais j'ai eu … bien, j'étais dans un bar … j'étais ivre. » Il regarda nerveusement dans ses yeux.

« Okay ? » a-t-elle demandé en essayant de l'aider.

« Après, je savais que c'était mal et je me sens horrible … coupable. »

« Coupable de t'être soulé ? Edward je ne te suis pas. »

« Pas d'avoir bu Bella, mais pour avoir couché. » Son corps c'est immédiatement tendu rigide et Bella le regarda, son cœur s'emballant. Ça_ ne te concerne pas. Ça vient d'un ami, Bella. Dis quelque chose !_

« P … pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça ? » Bégaya t'elle, son gout dans la gorge enflant comme s'il c'était refermé sur elle. Elle fit courir son doigt le long du bord de la tasse de café, puis elle axa son triste regard froid sur Edward.

« Je t'ai promis et j'ai échoué » a-t-il dit lamentablement.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de me présenter des excuses » a-t-elle forcé hors de ses lèvres. « Nous sommes justes des amis. » Se rappelant de respirer, elle a continué à le regarder, se demandant pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de lui dire ceci. Il a donc eu des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec différentes femmes tout le temps ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, allait-il lui parler de toutes les filles avait qui il coucherait. Et pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Elle savait qu'elle manquait quelque chose.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir coupable » Les mots fantômes sortaient hors de sa bouche et elle les écoutait, ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'elle les avait dits. « Nous sommes justes des amis. Et en tant que ton amie, je ne veux vraiment pas entendre parler de tes exploits sexuels. »

« Écoutes-moi » a-t-il chuchoté en regardant l'enchanteresse pour qui il avait … bon avoir, il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait à propos d'elle. Mais il l'observait se décomposer et ça le blesser encore plus. « Je me suis finalement rendu compte que je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je t'ai fais une promesse et ce que je veux dire – qu'ici ou dehors. Je ne vais pas partir en courant et avoir plus de sexe. »

Toujours troublée quand au pourquoi il eu sentit ce besoin de lui dire tout cela, Bella se tenait raide sur son siège et l'écoutait. Il était évidement bouleversée et avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais la raison derrière sa franchise la tourmenté. L'utilisait-il pour la rendre jalouse. Est-ce que Jake avait raison, était il après elle pour plus que de l'amitié et a cru que la jalousie la pousserait dans quelque chose de plus ?

« Bella je veux essayer une relation sérieuse. »

Les mots raisonnant d'Edward parlaient à travers son esprit. « Bella, je veux essayer une relation sérieuse. » Avec elle ? Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi aurait il présumé qu'elle ne voudrait plus rien après que tous les deux aient acceptés d'être amis ?

« Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire » a t'elle bégayé.

« J'ai tout faux n'est ce pas ? » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et soupira bruyamment.

« Honnêtement Edward, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu essaye encore de faire. »

« C'est juste … comme mon amie, j'ai pensé que je pourrais te parler de cela. Je veux faire un changement dans ma vie. » Ses mains se sont immobilisés l'une sur l'autre sur la table et il les regardait fixement. « La seule véritable relation que j'ai eu depuis que je joue a la balle professionnel c'est terminé par un désastre. Lauren c'est servie de moi pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et … et bien, on va plutôt dire que j'étais dans l'équipe perdante quand tout a été dit et fait. »

« Je suis désolée » a chuchoté Bella, en plaçant l'une de ses mains au dessus des siennes.

Edward leva son regard vers elle. « J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. Tu sembles avoir la tête froide et sur les épaules. » Lui sourit-il chaleureusement.

« Je suis probablement la dernière personne a qui tu devrais demander conseil. Outre Emmett, je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse qui était condamné dés le début, a-t-elle sifflé.

« Donc nous sommes tous les deux nouveaux à ce sujet ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle, puis hésita avant de parler à nouveau. « Edward, puis je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Pourquoi t'es tu endormis autour de … ? »

Ce n'était évidemment pas la bonne question à poser, Bella regarda le visage d'Edward se fermer immédiatement. Ses yeux ont tournés froidement et durement, ne permettant pas une faible lueur du faux sourire qu'il lui a poliment donné.

« Il est tard. » a-t-il dit avec le faux sourire plâtré sur son visage.

Bella savait qu'elle l'avait offensé – de nouveau – mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'excuser cette fois. Elle était fatiguée –il l'épuisait. « Je te verrais plus tard » murmura t'elle calmement ses sourcils sillonné ensemble.

« Tu vas rester ? »

« Oui je veux finir ma tarte » a-t-elle dit tristement, ne répondant pas à ses yeux.

« Bella je suis désolé. »

« Non il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Tu es fatigué et tu as besoin de rentrer. Tu as un jeu pour te reposer. Je te verrais plus tard. » Bella mis son sourire faux, comme il l'avait fait, s'efforçant durement de remettre un fort extérieur à plus tard. A l'intérieur elle voulait pleurer et lui crier dessus, mais elle dû se battre contre cette volonté car alors il serait au courant … il serait au courant …

« Je ne te laisserais pas seule ici. » a-t-il dit et est resté dans son siège.

Après quelques minutes, la tarte de Bella n'avait plus rien de bonne. Il y avait seulement quelques morceaux éparpillés avec lesquelles elle jouait en faisant fondre sa glace, le suppliant silencieusement pour qu'il s'en aille.

« Je fais un barbecue après le match de dimanche » a-t-il dit peu excité.

« Oh ? » A t'elle répondu d'une vois neutre.

« J'espérais que tu viendrais. Tu pourrais inviter Emmett et Rosalie. Jazz m'a dit qu'Alice et lui seraient là. »

« Je suis censée travailler sur un projet pour ma classe. » répondit elle d'une vois monocorde. Puis après un certain temps elle poursuivit. « Tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Être amis ? Regardes ce qui vient d'arriver. Nous ne pouvons même pas avoir une conversation décente sans que nos sentiments soient blessés. »

« Mais c'est pourquoi je pense que nous faisons de grands amis. » Son pied poussa le sien sous la table pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis et elle souriait vraiment. « Si tu ne mets pas en moi tant de choses, comment pourrais-je jamais devenir une meilleure personne ? Un véritable ami n'accepte pas ma merde comme tant d'autre le font. »

« Personne ne t'as rien dis sur toi et toutes ces filles ? »

Le corps d'Edward c'est tendu un moment puis c'est lentement détendu. « Jazz, Garrett et Carlisle le font. Et quand cela ne fonctionne pas Esmé et Kate les rejoignent. » Ce dernier point d'information la fit sourire puis rire.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer Esmé te gronder. Elle semble si sage, si parfaite. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer élever la voix sur quelqu'un. »

« Attends un peu, une fois qu'elle est lancée, elle est comme un train de marchandises. » Bella ricana de nouveau et Edward se détendit enfin. « Encore amis ? » a-t-il demandé.

« Nous ne l'avons jamais étés. »

« Vrai, alors tu viendras dimanche ? »

« Peut être » sourit-elle. « Mais je dois apporter mon partenaire de classe. Je lui ai promis que nous devions travailler après le match. »

« Bella ? »

« Oui Edward ? »

« Merci de me laisser faire pour sortir tout ça de ma poitrine. Je veux vraiment faire un changement. »

« Eh bien je suppose que nous allons devoirs travailler dur pour trouver une femme digne de toi. » a-t-elle pensé a haute voix « Il pourrait être difficile cependant, tu es bien trop connu par ici. »

« Maintenant tu comprends ce qu'a été mon problème » soupirait il, en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

« Est-ce vraiment tout ce que c'était ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une gentille fille qui savait déjà qui tu étais ? »

« Peut être que j'ai simplement cherché au mauvais endroit … et la mauvaise fille. » a-t-il dit doucement et Bella s'est rendu compte que ses yeux avaient ramollis, ainsi que les muscles de son visage. Il était très déconcertant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils l'invitaient à l'intérieur et elle se perdit dans leurs profondeurs. Cet homme était dangereux pour elle. Avec un seul regard, il était capable de briser ses défenses, lui faisant pulvériser son cœur, permettant au désir de se mettre en place. Elle dû se battre plus fort.

« Au moins nous savons que cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps une fois que tu la trouveras. » elle souris « Un coup d'œil comme ça et elle est à toi. » Bella s'est battue pour maitriser son cœur battant, pour le calmer d'un cran et pouvoir respirer sans heurts au lieu du souffle dentelé qui étaient forcé de quitter ses poumons.

« Si tel était le cas, elle serait déjà mienne. »

Les mots sortirent comme un chuchotement, puis il s'est levé pour payer la note. L'avait-elle bien entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas en être sur, elle était juste assise la, le regardant se diriger vers la caisse enregistreuse. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle a tiré un peu d'argent et l'a posé sur la table en guise de pourboire, puis alla à sa rencontre.

« Tu sais que c'était mon tour de payer. » l'a-t-elle grondé.

« Tu pourrais payer la prochaine fois que nous sortirons pour déjeuner. » dit-il.

«Et quand est ce que ce sera ? »

« Lundi. »

« Tu es si sur de toi. Peut être devrons nous frapper ton égo de quelques niveaux, ce sera plus facile pour te trouver une gentille fille. »

« Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit le problème » a-t-il respiré a coté de son oreille et a ensuite ouvert la porte pour elle, et quittant le café.

* * *

**N/T Au baseball, un grand chelem est un coup de circuit (home run) réussi par un frappeur alors que les trois bases sont occupées par des coureurs. Le coup rapporte alors quatre points, soit le maximum possible en un seul coup de batte.**

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, le chapitre précédent a tout exploser et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir en postant bien plus tôt ... **

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre ...**

**Bisous Gaëlle :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 10**

**2 & 3 MAI 2009**

D'habitude, Bella ne se souciait jamais de sortir pour boire un verre tous les week end, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, il semblait que c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait maintenant. Non pas qu'elle finissait chaque fois saoûle – c'était rarement le cas. Ce n'était pas seulement Edward qui la faisait sortir dans les bars dernièrement, Jake aussi. Il était censé la rencontrer ce soir, mais il avait annulé. Ça n'avait pas tracassé beaucoup Bella, mais elle espérait jouer un tour à Jake – le remettre à sa place- et elle devait maintenant attendre.

A la place de la magnifique compagnie de son ami longuement perdu de vue, elle se retrouvait maintenant à parler à un gars qui avait un problème à se concentrer sur ses yeux. Au lieu de cela, son attention était baissée dans l'étroitesse de sa chemise. Bella a croisé ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine, irrité par ce plouc.

Elle n'avait pas de plan spécifique pour rencontrer Edward ce soir. Enfin pas vraiment. Il l'avait texté plus tôt dans la journée, avant le début du match, en lui disant qu'il allait sortir avec Jazz ce soir. Elle lui a texté en retour, lui disant qu'elle serait avec Alice. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que les deux seraient ensemble.

En dépit de la crainte initiale de Bella, qu'Alice sorte avec un joueur de base ball, elle aimait vraiment Jazz et il l'a traitait à merveille. Quand il était sur la route, il l'avait appelé tous les soirs et parfois même le jour quand il avait de la chance. Et bien que la distance était grande, ils avaient réussis à passer autant de temps possible ensemble, autant que quand il était en ville. Bella n'était pas aveugle, elle pouvait voir qu'Alice était heureuse avec lui. En ce moment, son amie le lutin remplissait sa tasse de bière, attendant son homme qui serais bientôt là et Bella attendait aussi.

Après cette longue conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Edward dans le café-restaurant, Bella y avait beaucoup pensé – elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle était couchée dans son lit, se tournait et se retournait toute la nuit, creusant son visage dans l'oreiller, s'efforçant de se rappeler de son odeur à lui –l'odeur qu'il avait laissé sur son oreiller après être resté avec elle quand elle était malade. L'odeur avait disparue maintenant, mais elle essayait encore.

Ça lui faisait mal qu'il est couché avec quelqu'un quand il était sur la route et elle ne comprenait toujours pas son raisonnement à devoir le lui dire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement dire qu'il voulait changer ? Au lieu de cela, il avait du lui dire qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un. Et pour couronner le tout, ce qui la tracassait autant, c'était que ça l'avait affaiblie de le savoir.

« As-tu besoin d'une autre bière ? »

« Euh non, ça va. » répondit Bella en regardant le garçon à qui elle parlait. Sam ? Non. Scott. Non … _Dieu, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de son prénom ?_

« Veux-tu danser ? » a-t-il demandé alors qu'il tentait de prendre le verre vide de sa main.

« Non » répondit-elle, en serrant fort la base de son verre. « Je ne danse pas » Elle ne pouvait toujours pas se souvenir de son nom, mais quelle importance dans le long terme ? Aussi mignon qu'il pouvait être et pas trop ennuyeux, il n'était pas celui à qui elle avait envie de parler. Juste quand elle était sur le point de le laisser et de marcher vers là où Alice s'était assise avec Emmett et Rosalie, elle a noté la prèsence d'Edward et de Jazz dans le bar. Son cœur a bondit dans sa gorge.

« Où disais-tu que tu travaillais ? » A-t-elle étouffé, les yeux s'égarant vers le bar où Edward était. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu clair avec un bouton ouvert. Ses cheveux châtain clair en désordre, comme toujours, elle a immédiatement imaginé ses doigts courir à travers eux. Ils étaient toujours si soyeux et doux. Elle a mordu un peu sa lèvre inférieure et tourna son regard vers l'homme en face d'elle, capturant la dernière partie de ce qu'il disait.

« … ce n'est pas très glamour, mais ça paie les factures. »

« Ouais » a-t-elle murmuré, ne sachant toujours pas exactement ce qu'il faisait pour vivre. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il se penchant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Euh, Ouais. Mon métier n'est pas si passionnant que ça non plus, mais il est stable et il paye bien. » Jetant un regard du coin de l'œil, Bella remarqua une petite brune approcher d'Edward. _Donne-moi le signe Edward._

« Alors, depuis combien de temps vis-tu a Chicago ? » Le mystérieux garçon, à qui son nom commençait par un S, avait décidé de poser les questions les plus génériques.

« Pas très longtemps, et toi ? » Malheureusement, ce fût le retour à l'ennuie.

« J'ai juste déménagé de l'Indiana il y a quelques mois … » A commencé le gars dans une conversation décousue et elle laissa son regard errer sur Edward, qui était alors en conversation avec la brune.

L'estomac de Bella c'est tordu en un nœud quand elle a noté son rire et elle combattait contre l'envie de partir là-bas et de l'interrompre. Il ne lui avait pas donné le signe – il jouissait de la compagnie de l'autre fille. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'est calmée et s'est axée sur le garçon en face d'elle en regardant ses mouvements de bouches, mais pas la peine d'écouter ses paroles.

La seule chose qu'Edward avait dit hier, était qu'il voulait une relation. Peut-être qu'il aimait la compagnie de la brune et qu'il allait lui demander de sortir avec lui – un vrai rendez vous. L'amertume s'est installée dans le cœur de Bella, pensant à lui qui sortirait avec la brune et elle tourna la tête à temps pour remarquer que son sourire ne parvenait pas à ses yeux. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas sa compagnie après tout. Son cœur a de nouveau pris de la vitesse à cette pensée, mais s'il ne s'amusait pas, alors pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas le signe ?

« … es-tu allée au match des Cubs aussi ? »

« Jeu des Cubs ? » a-t-elle demandé dans une brume. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faut attention.

« Ouais, tu aimes les Cubs non ? Je veux dire, tu vis sur le coté nord n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh ouais, je vis sur le coté nord. » C'était vraiment un gars décent, la seule faute était son regard – pour l'instant- il parlait surtout à ses seins et elle ne pouvait même pas être excitée qu'il lui parle du jeu des Cubs – quelques chose n'allait pas avec elle. « Oui, j'étais au jeu, tu y étais ? »

Elle était toujours préoccupée par Edward et la brunette. Ses yeux se sont égarés pour les regarder de nouveau et la petite créature avait la main sur son bras. La rage chauffait et suintait à travers tout le corps de Bella, les bras, les jambes et le visage devenant surchauffés. Tout à coup sans penser de travers, Bella posa ses doigts sur son oreille gauche et commença à jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille.

« Et bien pas exactement, nous avons eu des sièges en haut d'un bar … »

C'est presque immédiatement que le bras d'Edward toucha Bella et encercla sa taille et elle s'est immédiatement tournée vers lui, ses bras se déplaçant autour de son cou et elle plaça un baiser à la base de sa mâchoire. L'autre bras d'Edward l'a encerclé, la tirant plus étroitement. puis, il dévisagea le joli garçon qui l'avait tracassé depuis qu'il était rentré dans cet endroit.

Elle aurait dû vraiment se sentir coupable d'être grossière avec « quoi que soit son nom » avec Edward, mais tout ce qu'elle a ressentit fut la joie au fait qu'Edward ne parlait plus au canon – canon qui maintenant regardait Bella méchamment. « Edward » soupirait-elle contre son cou et il a desserré l'étreinte dans laquelle il la tenait.

« N'êtes-vous pas Edward Masen ? » a demandé l'ami de Bella en interrompant leur moment.

« Oui, et vous êtes ? » A demandé Edward septique.

« Steve ! » Steve avança la main, saisissant celle d'Edward, l'agitant abondamment « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis debout ici, à coté de vous ! »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Steve » a répondu Edward laconiquement « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser » a-t-il poursuivit, les yeux de déplaçant vers le bas pour regarder Bella.

« Bien sur, désolé » dit-il rapidement, puis il s'enfuit, se retournant toutes les deux secondes pour regarder l'arrêt-court des Cubs.

« Merci » A dit Bella, tremblante, hésitant à regarder Edward. Saurait-il qu'elle avait donné le signe juste pour l'éloigner de cette fille ? Emmett a toujours dit qu'elle était facile à lire. Maintenant, ce serait un bon moment pour elle de trouver un visage impassible.

« N'importe quand » lui a-t-il souri, les bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille, tandis que ses mains reposaient sur sa poitrine. Aucun d'eux ne fit aucune tentative pour s'arracher à l'autre. « Je croyais que tu appréciais sa compagnie avec la façon dont vous étiez tellement proche tout les deux. »

« Absolument pas. Mais il était si … ainsi … je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a tout simplement rien fait. »

« Aucunes étincelles ou papillons ? » a-t-il taquiné, ses yeux scintillants pendant qu'il regardait dans les siens.

« Tu sais » a-t-elle commencé « autant je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, peut-être qu'Alice et Jazz sont allumés sur quelque chose. » Il y a eu un courant qu'elle sentait quand Edward la touchait. Était-ce là ce qu'étaient les étincelles ? Elle ne le sentait pas comme des étincelles, plus comme un flux. Et les papillons dans le ventre était-ce ce qu'elle sentait dans son ventre quand il souriait ?

« Tu penses que tu sauras qui est ton âme sœur quand il t'embrassera et que tu ressentira des feux d'artifice ? » Il était amusé et Bella se mit à rire en comprenant ce qu'il insinuait. Elle n'avait jamais vu les feux d'artifice en embrassant quelqu'un – même Edward. Ce truc n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais dieu, ses baisers la faisait se sentir … sentir … dieu, ils la faisaient sentir. Chaque fibre de son être réagissait lorsque ses lèvres se mélangées avec les siennes, il la faisait se sentir en vie, en feu. Peut-être que ce n'était pas les feux d'artifice, mais quelque chose d'autre.

« Je ne les ais pas encore vu. » a-t-elle contesté en se demandant s'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

« Moi non plus. »

« Alors » A-t'elle commencé brillamment, déterminé à changer de sujet. « qui était la petite brune ? »

« Une certaine fan » a-t-il déclaré en écartant la fille entièrement.

Appelez la masochiste, mais Bella voulu plus de détails.

« Juste une fan ? Tous les deux vous vous regardiez terriblement étroitement pour qu'elle soit juste une fan. » A-t-elle aiguillonné.

« Es-tu jalouse ? » Edward a tiré le dos de sa tête, ayant un meilleur regard sur ses yeux.

« Naturellement pas ! » a-t-elle mentit. « Je me sentais mal pour toi de t'éloigner d'elle. Peut-être que c'est elle la belle et douce jeune fille avec qui tu pourrais sortir. »

« Elle portait trop de parfum et avait des trop gros yeux . »

« Es-tu sûr ? » Pourquoi ce faisait-elle ceci à elle-même ? « Peut-être que tu pourrais aller la retrouver … »

« Es-tu en train de te débarrasser de moi ? » ricana-t'il, l'attirant plus près d'elle, chatouillant ses côtes et elle riait se tordant pour échapper à ses doigts.

« Jamais » a-t-elle murmuré contre sa poitrine et ses doigts ont cessés leur torture, les bras la lâchant, et il souriait à son visage. « J'ai juste pensé que tu pouvais vouloir la rechercher pour lui demander un rendez vous. » Elle a avalé la boule dans sa gorge après qu'elle est dit ces mots.

« En fait » a-t-il respiré, ses yeux balayant les tables autour d'eux « je veux juste m'assoir et me détendre avec toi. Allons-y » dit-il la tirant sur deux tabourets vide du comptoir du bar et commandant chacun une bière.

« Alors, as-tu fini les livres ? »

« En fait, j'ai encore deux chapitres dans le quatrième. » ses yeux se sont stabilisés sur elle avec une étincelle enjouée. « Lis-tu toujours de la pornographie ? »

« Ce ne sont pas de la pornographie » a-t-elle pratiquement hurlé. En se calmant un peu, elle a continué. « Ce sont de bonnes histoires. »

« C'est vrai » lui a-t-il dit. « C'est pour cela que tu les lis. »

« D'accord, les vampires sont sexy et l'auteur entre bien dans les détails avec certaines scènes » a-t'elle rougit, « mais les histoires sont bonnes aussi. »

« Elles sont bien. Lequel est ton préféré ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire ? »

« Je sais lequel je pense que tu préfères, mais tu semble toujours me surprendre. »

« Je ne t'ai même pas donné mon livre préféré encore. » a-t-elle dit avec un clin d'œil.

« Donc, ce n'est pas celui avec le démon ? »

« Oh, je l'aime trop » dit elle en souriant vivement « en fait, quand il a donné dans la bête et bien, la partie où … dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je te parle de ça. »

« De quoi ? »

« Il est juste trop … sexy. »

« Tu n'as pas, euh, tu sais … ton plaisir »

« Edward ! » a-t-elle crié en lui donnant une tape moqueusement sur l'épaule avant de rabattre sa tête pour masquer son embarras et ses joues roses. Complètement confuse elle l'a regardait « Que dirais-tu de toi ? Ça, tu sais, ça t'as allumée ? »

« La bête ? Non ! »

« Comment la fille ? »

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez seuls ici ? Nous avons de la bière à la table ! » Ils ont été interrompues par Emmett qui avait deux cruches vides dans ses mains, il venait au bar pour les remplir.

« Hey Emmett » Le salua Edward.

« Mec, c'était un joli poussin la fille avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure » il a cligné de l'œil et a souris vivement à Edward.

« Le poussin ? » C'est moquée Bella.

« Vraiment Bell's, tu t'étais employée à l'aimer quand je t'appelais mon poussin. »

« Tout d'abord, on était encore au lycée. Et deuxième, je ne l'ai pas aimé, je l'ai toléré. »

Edward a ri sous cape, et a tapé Emmett sur l'épaule pendant qu'il pivotait sur son tabouret de bar « Retournes à la table. Nous apporterons les cruches quand elles seront remplies. »

Une fois qu'Emmett les avait laissés, les cruches sont arrivées et ils en ont chacun attrapé une. Ils se tenaient au même endroit et Edward se pencha, posa ses lèvres contre le cou de Bella et murmura contre sa peau. « Aimes-tu être mordu Bella ? Est-ce pour cela que tu lis les livres de vampires ? » Sa bouche s'ouvrait alors un peu et il mordilla légèrement son cou.

Elle faillit faire tomber le pichet quand son corps a commencé à trembler à la sensation de ses dents ratissant le long de sa peau. « Dis-moi, s'il te plait, que tu ne vas pas commencer à mordre toute les filles de la région de Chicago ! » A-t-elle réprimandé, essoufflée par la réaction qu'il invoquait en elle.

« Seulement un poussin chaud » a-t-il dit en riant en plaçant son bras libre autour de d'elle, les emmenant à la table. Cela ressemblait à une blague, mais cela lança encore le cœur de Bella dans un surmenage.

~GO CUBS~

Ce n'était pas sa chose préférée à faire – prendre son ordinateur portable pendant un jeu des Cubs - mais elle devait le faire pour qu'elle n'ait pas à passer sa soirée avec Chad après le match prévu initialement. Elle l'avait appelait ce matin, première chose qu'elle fit, pour essayer de travailler autour d'une longue session avec lui. À la fin, il a été décidé qu'ils allaient travailler sur des parties distinctes du projet pour la soirée et puis elle laisserait tomber sa partie au loin directement après le jeu et ils se réuniraient tôt devant la classe, demain.

Donc là, Bella était posée dans les gradins des Cubs avec son ordinateur portable ouvert, prenant toutes les taquineries des fans autour d'elle. Elle connaissait beaucoup d'entre eux par leur prénom, surtout ceux détenteurs de billets de saison de toute façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle apportait son ordinateur portable, de sorte qu'ils étaient habitués de la voir avec lui, mais le fait est seulement que ce n'était pas un événement ponctuel, ce qui fait que leurs taquineries étaient bien pires. Même Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient joins à eux, ce qui aboutit à un choix de quelques mots pour Bella.

Aujourd'hui, Bella était assise entre Rosalie et Alice, qui avait décidé d'utiliser le billet supplémentaire de Bella. Les papiers brassés qu'elle regardait se trouvaient dans l'espace de Rosalie, Bella chercha l'information et souligna ce dont elle avait besoin. Au moins, elle pensait qu'elle avait mis en évidence. En ce moment, avec la foule criant de plus en plus fort, et Rosalie qui parlait sans cesse des joueurs qui semblaient les plus sexys dans leur uniforme – Edward était l'un des trois premiers, Bella eut du mal à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin.

« C'est inutile ! » a grogné Bella.

Rosalie a reniflé à cote d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la masse d'homme s'étirer sur le champ. « Tu rates l'étirement d'Edward le beau mec, Cullen encore une fois. Je te jure que les deux ensemble ça devrait être illégal. »

« Rose » l'a coupé Emmett « Tu as plus d'homme que tu n'en auras besoin ici. » Emmett agita ses yeux dans sa direction et elle renifle à nouveau en tournant ses regards vers le terrain tandis qu'Alice ricanait.

Bella laissa ses yeux s'éloigner de son ordinateur portable pour avoir un œil sur Edward et Carlisle allongés. Elle n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à tous les étirement avant. Normalement, elle était trop absorbée à parler avec les fans adverse à quel point tel ou tel joueur fut mauvais le jeu d'avant. Mais Rosalie avait raison – ils étaient vraiment à voir. (NG: Je confirme! L'habit de baseball étant moulant en plus... imaginer Edward et Carlisle en plus *miam miam)

« Oh regarde ! » Le petit lutin reposant à coté de Bella est soudainement devenue animée pendant qu'elle rebondissait dans son siège. « Il y a Jazz ! » elle a poussé les jumelles contre ses yeux tandis qu'elle observait les trois joueurs parler.

Jazz avait lancé hier, ainsi il n'était pas en ligne aujourd'hui. Il porte son uniforme, comme tous les autres joueurs des Cubs, mais il avait une veste légère en plus. Les trois filles ont observés quand il a approché Edward et Carlisle, interrompant leurs étirements. Les gars ont parlés un peu tandis qu'Edward jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction et Jazz fit un signe vers eux.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont venir nous parler ? » A souris Alice.

Regardant la foule d'enfants qui bordaient la barrière sur le terrain, Bella ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient, parce qu'ils seraient coincés à signer des autographes. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit Edward la regarder avec un sourire sur son visage, ses pieds se rapprochaient d'elle à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« On dirait que ton homme est sur ton chemin. »

Bella a entendu les paroles de Rosalie, mais elle était trop axée sur l'homme qui approchait des stands pour lui prêter la moindre attention ou de corriger sa phrase en appelant Edward _« son homme ». _Plaçant son portable sur son siège, elle a fait son chemin devant les lutins grimaçants et vers le bas sur une foule de jeunes enfants et de parents. Ne voulant pas les pousser en travers de son chemin, elle chercha à établir un contact visuel avec Edward qui était maintenant en train de signer des autographes. _Tu es une imbécile Bella, il est venu ici pour signer des autographes ! _a tourné son corps, embarrassée par sa prétention.

Un petit bras l'a saisie pour se tenir à elle très vite, et Bella a reculé pour regarder en bas, un jeune garçon autour de l'âge de 10 ans avec des taches de rousseur sombres sur les joues et des cheveux marrons crées dans un faux style. Il portait un chandail des Cubs – Numéro 13. Numéro d'Edward.

« Votre nom est Bella ? » demanda-t'il avec enthousiaste, ses mains tenant une boule bleu en sharpie.

« Oui » répondit-elle.

« Edward Masen m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. » L'enfant rayonnait, heureux de faire cette petite chose pour son héros.

« Euh okay » répondit-elle tandis que le gosse la tirait derrière lui à travers la foule.

Elle se dirigea vers l'avant, derrière les grognements et des mots inappropriés des parents, Edward leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, les mains occupées à signer un gant d'une jeune fille. Elle le regardait parler à un autre jeune gamin, puis signa une photo du garçon qu'il avait apporté à la partie.

Bella se tenait silencieuse à regarder Edward saluer chaque personne et leur parler en premier. Son sourire était toujours sincère, ses yeux prenaient le contact avec ses fans. Il a posé pour quelques photos et Bella avala difficilement en se rendant compte que quelque chose bougeait en elle. Edward avait tourné à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il soit.

Même les journaux au cours des derniers jours, avaient mentionnés quelque chose sur le faite qu'il n'avait pas été pris récemment avec des femmes, tous se demandant s'il s'était installé et s'il voyait une personne sérieusement. Bien sûr, le Sun Times – le journal de Chicago que Bella avait choisit- avait fait une proposition quand à savoir qui était l'heureuse élue qui avait attiré son attention et le cœur de Bella s'est tordu quand elle s'est rendu compte que la personne à laquelle ils pensaient était encore en couple, et que ce serait le type de personne qu'il voudrait – Daria Fisher, la star de cinéma.

Un fan bruyant remercia Edward abondamment, sortant Bella de sa rêverie et elle prit une profonde inspiration, la déglutition d'une autre boule dans la gorge quand elle vit Edward la regarder du coin de l'œil. Avant qu'elle n'eut un moment pour rougir, il tourna son attention vers un jeune fan, il signait une balle. Juste son sourire à lui seul la fit fondre, ce qui rendait presque impossible qu'elle reste là à continuer d'être debout, les yeux fixés sur lui, alors elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pourquoi dans ce monde as-tu apporté ton ordinateur pour le jeu, Swan ? » Lui a-t-il demandé quand il a pris une autre balle de fan à signer, ne regardant jamais une seule fois dans sa direction.

« Si tu le veux … »

« Si tu veux que je t'entende il va falloir parler plus fort » Il la regarda alors et lui fit un clin d'œil, il prit un autre truc à signer, en demande brièvement le nom de l'enfant.

« C'était, soit faire mon travail ici » a-t-elle crié dans l'oreille d'un pauvre gamin « ou ne pas aller à ton barbecue plus tard. »

« Alors tu seras là ? » demanda-t'il les yeux la regardant brièvement jusqu'à attraper un truc à signer plus proche d'elle, il remit à un garçon sa balle signée.

« Oui, mais j'aurais un retard de quelques minutes. Je devrais faire escale chez Chad pour lui donner ce que j'ai fait. »

« Chad ? » A-t-il demandé.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qui était Chad ? Elle l'avait seulement mentionné un milliard de fois. Ou bien ne l'avait elle pas fait ? Peut-être n'avait elle jamais prononcé son nom avant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui expliquer qui était Chad, Bella a reçu un coup dans l'estomac d'une fan haute comme trois pommes avide de pousser son chemin à travers la foule pour son fils – qu'elle trainait derrière elle - pour avoir un autographe d'Edward.

« Écoutes, je te laisse revenir à tous ça » elle a fait signe vers la foule qui attendait, plus précisément la femme qui venait de l'agresser. « Textes-moi l'adresse après le jeu, où aucun d'entre eux ne sera là. » Souriait-elle.

« Je te verrais plus tard » a-t-il dit, en prenant un moment pour laisse ses yeux s'ancrer profondément dans les siens, et puis il jeta un regard vers les fans qui attendaient, prenant leur objets, et demandant brièvement leur noms.

« Que voulait-il ? » a demandé Alice quand Bella s'est assise.

« Il voulait juste une autre piqure comme les autres. » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux à l'odieux regard qu'elle obtenu de Rosalie « Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais mon ordinateur portable au jeu. »

« Hey, as-tu pu me faire un autographe ? » A demandé Emmett en soulevant ensuite sa bière à ses lèvres.

« Emmett, si tu veux un autographe stupide, demandes-lui toi-même ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est tout ce que je veux de lui. Jazz m'en a donné un, mais il est plus facile à parler. » Il fit la moue et Bella retenait un fou rire.

« Je pari que si tu lui demandais gentiment, il signera même ta poitrine ! »

« Comme manière de franchir la ligne Bells. C'est brut. »

« Pour certains » dit-elle pensivement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son portable. Il avait seulement une durée de vie de deux heures, elle devait travailler vite.

À la septième manche, Bella avait fermé son portable et avait abattu sa deuxième bière, elle chantait les paroles de « Take me out to the game ball ». Rosalie parlait avec un mec derrière eux et Alice avait les jumelles collés à ses yeux, tentant de repérer Jazz dans l'abri des Cubs.

Soudain le téléphone de Bella vibra et elle vit un nouveau message texte d'Edward avec son adresse. En faite, ce n'était pas exactement une adresse, mais le nom d'un bâtiment et le numéro d'appartement.

_**Lake Point Towers Suite 6407**_

« Merde » a chuchoté Bella.

« Viens-tu de jurer Isabella ? »

Levant les yeux, les yeux de Bella se sont verrouillés sur Emmett et elle ria. « Savais-tu où Mr Baseball vit ? »

« Non, mais je pari que tu meures d'envie de me le dire. »

« Lake Point Towers ! FU- Je veux dire » a-t-elle bégayait quand Emmett s'est éclaircie la gorge, l'attrapant en train de dire quelque chose même qu'elle détestait entendre. « Qui vit à Lake Point Towers ? Ce mec est ridicule ! »

La rumeur disait qu'un certain présentateur d'une émission-débat de Chicago vivait là, mais Bella était sûr que non. Elle avait lu quelque part que c'était certainement juste une rumeur et qu'il vivait dans les bâtiments Hancock. Cependant, ce pourrait être toutes les deux des rumeurs. Malgré tout, les tours de Lake Point devaient être un endroit stupéfiant pour vivre. C'était une véritable ville, vraiment. Il y avait une épicerie, un coiffeur, une salle de sport, un parc privé – sur le haut des bâtiments, piscine en plein air, et intérieure, un tailleur, une buanderie, et centre d'affaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de quitter le bâtiment si vous n'en aviez pas besoin.

Nerveuse comme Bella l'était sur le coup de savoir qu'Edward vivait à Lake Point, elle fut soudainement excitée. Elle avait entendu des choses étonnantes sur la vue des appartements. Il y avait toutes ses immenses fenêtres révélant des vues panoramiques sur la ville et elle espérait secrètement que son appartement soit face au lac et au port naval.

Emmett ricana et Rosalie tourna sa tête vers elle « Es-tu sérieuse ? Peut-être que nous pourrons aller dans ce parc dont j'ai entendu parler. C'est censé être incroyable ! »

« Il fait trop froid pour nager » a gémit Bella en tournant la tête pour regarder Alice qui avait totalement raté la conversation. Pour toutes réponses, Bella su qu'Alice était déjà au courant de l'endroit où ils allaient passer leur soirée.

Pendant le reste du jeu, Rosalie et Alice ont parlés au dessus de Bella, discutant de ce qui était le mieux ; le pantalon de base-ball porté jusqu'au niveau des chevilles des joueurs, ou monté à leurs genoux, révélant les chaussettes colorées en dessous ? Et puis, il y avait les joueurs qui portaient leur pantalon tiré vers le haut à mi-chemin … Bella était malade de les écouter divaguer sur des choses sans importance, alors elle a changé de place avec Rosalie, heureuse de s'asseoir à coté d'Emmett, qui était trop impatient de parler réellement de baseball – et non d'uniformes.

Après le match, Bella fila vite à la sortie du parc à la hâte, et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Chad. Il n'était pas loin du parc. Mais à cause du trafic, il lui fallu plus de temps que prévu pour y arriver. Il ouvrit la porte directement après qu'elle est frappée la conduisant à l'intérieur jusqu'à ses affaires pendant que les bruits de musiques de The Cure faisaient échos en arrière plan.

Quelques minutes après que Bella soit entrée dans l'appartement, un homme corpulent, pas beaucoup plus grand que Bella est entré dans le salon. « Hey Chad, je vais partir. »

« Okay Brian » dit-il par hasard et puis il se redressa « Oh, c'est Bella de ma classe, la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Bella voici mon colocataire, Brian »

Bella regarda l'homme barbu, se demandant pourquoi Chad parlait à son colocataire à son sujet et elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas habillé pour sortir en ville mais pour aller travailler. « Hey Brian » a-t-elle expiré, soudain nerveuse de la manière dont il la regarda.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Bella » souriat-il sincèrement « Je rentrerais plus tard que d'habitude » murmura-t'il brièvement à Chad puis il sorti, sa tête regardant en arrière pour une autre vue sur Bella avant de fermer la porte.

« C'était étrange » a marmonné Bella, se retournant vers son ordinateur portable, se connectant au réseau sans fil de Chad pour télécharger ses fichiers sur son ordinateur et prendre ses fichiers du sien.

Le processus a pris dix minutes entre le moment où elle est entrée dans l'appartement de Chad et le moment où elle lui fit ses adieux rapides à la porte. Rapide et sans douleur, à tel point qu'elle avait aimé – travailler peut être avec un partenaire qui n'était pas si mal après tout.

~GO CUBS~

« Hey Emmett, Rosalie » Edward salua ses deux nouveaux amis en les laissant entrer dans son appartement. Il a regardé avec amusement les deux entrer et se diriger vers les grandes fenêtres pittoresques avec vue complète sur le port naval, le lac Michigan, le Millenium Park et Grant Park. Il lui avait fallu un an et demi pour parvenir à avoir l'une des 7 suites présidentielles à vendre à Lake Point Towers, mais ça en valait bien la peine. Il avait sans doute la meilleure vue que tout le bâtiment avait à offrir.

« Je pense que je vais être malade si je regarde droit vers le bas. » A dit Rosalie avec lassitude, en s'approchant de la fenêtre où Alice et Emmett se tenaient aussi proche que possible du bord.

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais. » A dit Edward pour elle, en attrapant une couple de bières du réfrigérateur pour elle et Emmett.

« Qui d'autre va venir ? » Demanda Alice et Edward lui sourit. Apprendre à connaître Bella avait adouci le cœur flambant de la petit femme au cheveux en pétard qui avait capturé le cœur de Jazz. Il savait que Jazz était sérieux au sujet d'elle et maintenant qu'il pouvait voir que Bella avait eu raison pour Alice d'avoir rencontré Jazz ainsi, il était capable de s'ouvrir d'avantage.

« Peter et son épouse Charlotte, devaient venir, mais leur fille est tombée malade, ils ont dû annuler. Esmé et Carlisle allaient venir, mais il a annulé plus tôt ce matin. Quelque chose comme vouloir passer du temps seul avec elle » dit-il de manière suggestive et elle sourit.

« Alors, il n'y aura que nous ? »

« Oui » répondit-il en haussant les épaules « Une fois que Bella sera là, nous pourrons descendre et nous diriger vers la parc. »

« J'aime ce bâtiment. » A dit doucement Emmett, pendant que ses yeux voyageaient au dessus des murs et des piliers ronds et blancs. « Quoi ? » A demandé Emmett se sentant timide avec le regard choqué d'Edward sur lui.

« J'ai juste pensé que tu n'étais pas le genre de gars à apprécier ça » il dit cela en bougeant ses bras autour de la salle « ce type de choses. »

« Bella ne t'as jamais dis ce que je faisais dans la vie ? » A-t-il demandé, une fossette commençant à se former sur sa joue droite.

« Non » La main d'Edward a peigné ses cheveux inconsciemment en pensant se rappeler de leurs conversations. Il ne s'est pas rappelé en avoir parlé.

« Ne joues pas avec lui, Em » dit Rosalie un peu dehors. « Il est architecte – il pense qu'il est le cadeau de Dieu pour la profession, aussi. »

« Je suis un putain de bon architecte. » Emmett a boudé.

Ils ont tous étés interrompus par une petite frappe sur la porte. Edward eu envie de courir et de répondre, mais Jazz était plus proche et a fait son chemin se levant en face d'Edward. Repousser Jazz de son trajet serait quelque peu mal vu, a figuré Edward. Au lieu de cela, il alla à la cuisine pour tout préparer pour les grillades dans le parc.

Edward en était venu à une conclusion après son plan foireux à Saint Louis. Il allait courtiser Bella, mais pas ouvertement. Il avait besoin qu'elle est confiance en lui d'abord ce qui allait être dur. Décidant à l'avance qu'il devait être totalement honnête avec elle, il lui avait déjà dit au sujet de son erreur. Se sentant comme cela avait été un désastre il avait désormais plus peur de lui parler de Jane.

Et maintenant avec Bella marchant dans son appartement, il ne pouvait plus contrôler son cœur et l'excès de vitesse ou la sueur immédiate à travers son corps. Autres que ses amis, il n'avait jamais reçu de femme dans son appartement. _Elle est juste ton amie, débile._

« Salut tous le monde » a crié la petite voix de Bella, et Edward a avalé difficilement quand il se tourna vers elle.

« Salut » A-t-il essayé de faire sortir, mais sa voix le trahit et elle avait un air interrogateur dans ses yeux se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« Bella ! Viens regarder ce point de vue ! »

Alice a tiré Bella sur les fenêtres et Edward regarda ses yeux s'illuminer quand elle s'approcha et qu'elle vit la vue. La vue, Edward la regardait tous les jours et avait, avec le temps, commencé à la prendre pour acquise. Car maintenant que Bella réagissait à la beauté qui se dégageait de sa fenêtre, il s'approcha pour jeter un œil plus attentif lui-même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé vers le bas sur le port naval et le lac.

« C'est beau » murmurait-elle, en levant son regard pour répondre au sien.

_Pas aussi de beau que toi._ Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ces mots. Ils étaient bien trop mielleux, trop faux. Mais, ils étaient vrais. Bella semblait devenir de plus en plus belle, plus il apprenait à la connaitre.

« On est prêts à se diriger vers le parc ? » A demandé Emmett de l'autre coté d'Edward.

~GO CUBS~

Les hamburgers étaient presque finis. Edward avait tenu à faire les grillades dans le milieu du parc situé au dessus d'une des parties de Lake Point. Il y avait 2,5 hectares de paysages exquis, une piscine extérieure, des grillades, des sentiers pédestres, des chutes d'eaux et des tonnes de feuillage. Il y avait même quelques endroits où vous ne pouviez effectivement pas dire que vous étiez debout au milieu d'une grande ville. Cet endroit était une oasis, un parfait magnifique havre au milieu du chaos et du bruit.

Il était difficile pour Edward de regarder Bella avec Emmett. Ils jouaient aussi librement ensemble. Bella sautait actuellement sur le dos d'Emmett, elle s'accrocha pendant que l'homme ours courut aussi vite que possible avant de chuter, faisant tomber Bella à terre. Les fous rires qui régnaient dans l'esprit d'Edward l'attristait. Ceux-ci auraient dû être ses fous rires, pas ceux d'Emmett.

« Ils sont très proches » A dit Rosalie à coté d'Edward en regardant le duo se rouler dans l'herbe ensemble. Emmett s'était tourné pour torturer Bella avec des chatouillements.

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Il s'arrêta après avoir placé le fromage sur le dessus des hamburgers.

« Il n'y a rien que de l'amitié. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont portés des couches culottes. » Ria-t'elle un peu à leur dépend et à ensuite offert son regard a Edward. « Une fois que tu acceptes leur amitié, c'est plus facile. » Avec ses derniers mots, elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras d'Edward, le serra doucement tout en lui donnant un sourire amical, puis s'éloigna, s'approchant des deux bons amis qui criaient tous les deux fortement.

La pensée que Rosalie était encourageante à poursuivre Bella et a explosé en lui. Si ses amis sont de son coté, alors ce devrait être plus facile pour lui de montrer qui il était réellement. Levant les yeux sur la viande qu'il venait de tourner une dernière fois, Edward captura le regard de Bella dans une zone isolée derrière un buisson, en parlant à son téléphone cellulaire. Elle souriait vivement et riait, son cœur qui l'avait enflammé un instant auparavant, stoppa. Qui lui mettait ce sourire sur son visage ? Qui la faisait rire de cette façon ? Tournant son regard sur le grill, Edward fronça les sourcils, se réprimandant lui-même d'être tellement épris de cette fille. Depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il avait envie d'elle, ses émotions étaient de vraies montagnes russes. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il lui semblait que son avenir était en mutation sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

La voix douce et soyeuse de Bella pris Edward au dépourvu et il faillit faire tomber un burger par terre, en le transférant sur un plateau. « Rien, je pense que je suis bien ici. »

« Merci de nous avoir invités. » dit-elle doucement et il sourit vers elle, remarquant que ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un tee-shirt blanc uni avec des manches trois quart bleu clair et un jean bleu clair.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Je vais bien » a-t-elle gesticulé « Il semble que le temps ait refroidis depuis le match. »

« Tiens » A dit Edward en déposant sa spatule et enlevant sa veste polaire bleu marine. « Prends-ça »

« Je vais bien » a-t-elle insisté mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Après avoir placé sa veste sur les épaules de Bella, il a continué à déplacer les hamburgers sur le gril. Ses yeux continuaient à la regarder en coin, essayant d'apercevoir sa réaction à porter sa veste et il s'est finalement détendu quand il a remarqué qu'elle avait placé son bras à travers les trous des bras et zippé le haut.

« Si un ami mec demande à une amie de dîner, c'est-il un rendez vous ? » a-t-elle demandé à l'improviste et il a gelé.

« Ça dépend » balbutia-t'il, se demandant où elle allait avec ça. « Est-ce que ce mec a manifesté un intérêt pour la jeune fille, autre que de l'amitié ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle, ses doigts jouant avec la fermeture éclair de la veste, la tirant vers le haut puis vers le bas, encore et encore. Était-elle nerveuse ? Se demanda-t-il.

« As-tu un de tes amis que t'as invité à diner ? » a-t-il demandé à regret, se demandant si c'était son appel téléphonique plutôt.

« Jake vient de m'appeler. Il veut sortir pour diner vendredi soir, ce qui est bien. Mais, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« Veux-tu que ce soit plus un jour ? » _S'il te plait, dis non. _

« Pas vraiment » soupirait-elle « J'ai juste pensé que je ressentais quelque chose, qu'il y avait un truc en plus là-bas. Tu sais ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas aux étincelles et aux papillons. » Il souriait, se souvenant de la première nuit de leur rencontre.

« Je pensais plus comme la passion » a-t-elle murmurait ne voulant pas faire face a ses yeux illuminé d'une rougeur et d'une teinte rose sur les joues.

« Si tu ne ressens rien pour lui, autre que de l'amitié, alors ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » a-t-il déclaré.

« Mais, s'il pense que c'est un rendez-vous ? » A-t-elle demandé hystérique. « Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je ne veux pas présumer non plus. Elle leva les yeux et puis renifla. « Peut-être que Harry avait raison. »

_Qui diable est Harry ?_

« Hé les gars » a interrompu Alice. « Il commence à faire froid ici, peut-on manger à l'intérieur ? »

« Euh bien sûr Alice » a répondu Edward, ses yeux laissant à regret Bella pour regarder l'autre femme. « Pourquoi ne pas rassembler Emmett et Rosalie et on se dirigera tous là-haut. »

La table dans l'appartement d'Edward était trop petite, alors ils se sont tous assis par terre autour de la table basse. Une fois que tout le monde eu fini et que les plats furent nettoyés – les compliments à Bella, Rosalie et Alice, chacun s'est reposé en bas dans le salon et a parlé. Le fait de s'asseoir directement en face de Bella – qui s'est assise se pelotonnant plus haut sur le plancher, Edward l'a observé soigneusement. Autre que les cinq minutes de conversation qu'ils avaient partagés dehors, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps seuls.

Riant fort, Emmett a dit « Jazz nous a dit que tu recevais beaucoup de courriers de fans intéressants Edward » Emmett avait certainement eu sa part de bière que son réfrigérateur avait remplis seulement quelque heures auparavant.

« Certains » dit-il prudemment, immédiatement effrayé par ce que Jazz avait pu dire à Emmett.

« Allez Masen » Ria Jazz « Je sais que j'obtiens ma juste part de culottes et de nus, mais tu prends tout le reste du gâteau. »

« Culottes et nus ? » Demanda Bella, scrutant le cercle de visage autour d'elle quand une petite rougeur a teintée ses joues.

« Photos de nus » a clarifié Jazz « Certaines d'entre-elles sont horribles, mais certaines … » a-t-il trainé au loin pendant qu'Alice le frappait avec espièglerie sur l'épaule. Se penchant sur elle, il l'a recouverte d'une étreinte d'ours et l'a embrassé fermement sur la bouche.

« Puis-je voir ta cachette ? » a demandé Emmett avec agitation.

« Je ne garde pas de cachette » a dit Edward irrité, ses yeux trainant sur Bella pour observer sa réaction.

« Pour ma part » a dit Bella tout haut, « Je voudrais voir ta cachette de culottes. Je recherche toujours des trucs mignons. » A-t-elle cligné de l'œil espiègle vers Rosalie.

« Je ne garde pas les images ou les culottes. » A plaidé Edward devant eux, levant les mains en l'air en soumission. Mais Bella voulait voir les culottes et maintenant il avait des vision d'elle, et seulement elle – portant de la dentelle noire, soie rouge, ouvert sur l'entrejambe, vibrante, comestible – ouais, il imaginait tout à fait l'image de Bella en eux.

« Ou les hamacs de banane » A ri Jazz.

« Je ne suis pas la seule personne qui obtient l'un ou l'autre. » A dit Edward ostensiblement au lanceur et Emmett a braillé de rire.

« As-tu reçu quelque chose récemment ? » a demandé Emmett s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien de sexy n'a été livré récemment ? Un gros paquet. » A laissé entendre Emmett ses yeux très suggestif vers Edward. Les yeux d'Edward se sont rétrécis et il dévisagea Emmett, puis il tourna son regard vers Jazz qui s'efforçait de garder son sérieux, mais ne pouvait pas. Rosalie a eu un petit sourire sur son visage, comme Alice. Et Bella avait l'air tout aussi confuse que lui. Et puis, il ne fut plus tout aussi confus qu'elle – il savait soudain exactement de quoi parlait Emmett.

« C'était toi ? » Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête de honte.

Emmett a hoché la tête en riant avec tout le monde, sauf Bella. Sa tête penchée sur le coté, sa peau entre ses sourcils froncés. « Quelqu'un peut me laisser entrer dans votre petit secret ? »

« Ton crétin d'ami m'a envoyé un hamac de banane énorme, comme il l'appel, et les a trempé dans de l'eau de Cologne vraiment affreuse. » Edward a tremblé de rire et s'est ensuite retourné vers Emmett. « C'était la chose la plus angoissante que j'ai jamais reçu ! »

« Plus angoissant que la chatte de poche ? » L'a coupé Jazz.

« Oh mon dieu ! » a gémit Edward en creusant sa tête dans ses mains « C'était assez malade. »

Quand il leva les yeux vers Bella, il remarqua qu'elle ne trouvait pas beaucoup d'humour dans les dons tordus qu'il recevait parfois. Oui, il avait reçu certaines choses bizarres, mais normalement son courrier de fans était plein de lettres mignonnes de jeunes enfants. « Que diriez-vous si je vous montrais tous les courriers de fans que je garde. » a-t-il dit, puis il se retira dans son bureau et il revenu avec une pile de lettres ouvertes, les remettant à tout le monde autour de la table.

Edward regarda comme Alice et Rosalie prirent les lettres en commençant à lire directement. Emmett a finalement observé avec un froncement de sourcil les lettres non-ouvertes dans sa main, les siens ont observés Bella, Edward a finalement réalisé qu'elle était bouleversée. Inquiet, il a frénétiquement pensé à toutes les lettres qu'il avait sauvées. Non il n'en avait jamais gardé des femmes avec photos – même les plus chaudes. Il n'a jamais gardé ces lettres. Même les sales et méchantes – il les avait toutes jetées. Toutes celles qu'elle pourrait tenir dans ses mains étaient des lettres de jeunes garçons.

Soudainement, Emmett fut aux côtés de Bella, son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules pendant qu'il chuchotait dans son oreille. Une larme est tombée vers le bas de la joue de Bella et le cœur d'Edward s'est brisé. Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » a-t-il demandé en se levant du canapé.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Bella et dès qu'elle le réalisa, elle s'est boulonnée à la salle de bain, Emmett à ses talons. Alice et Jazz ont fait leur sortie à ce moment-là après avoir nettoyé les bouteilles vides dispersées à travers la salle de séjour. Quand il leur a dit au revoir, Alice a tiré Edward dans une forte étreinte et a chuchoté dans son oreille.

« Parle avec elle à ce sujet. » a-t-elle dit doucement avant d'embrasser sa joue, et alors elle s'en est allée.

La salle fut prise d'un malaise qui tenait Rosalie et Edward à l'écart des autres, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. Emmett était dans la salle de bain avec Bella, ce qui blessa l'orgueil d'Edward. Il voulait désespérément être l'homme sauveur dans la vie de Bella, et encore maintenant, elle recevait le réconfort d'Emmett. Ce n'était pas le pire dans tout ça. C'était lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tiens » Rosalie a interrompue ses pensées, remettant à Edward la pile de courrier de fans.

« Merci » murmura-t-il. « Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il faut juste être patient avec elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle préférerait que ce soit toi là, en ce moment » dit-elle avec inquiétude et Edward se demandait si elle était blessée par le réconfort d'Emmett envers Bella autant que lui.

« Je souhaite juste savoir si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. »

« Ce n'est rien de ce que tu as fais. Bella t'as-t'elle parlé de ses parents ? »

« Un peu » lui dit-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

« Il semble peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de tout te dire. Quand elle le fera » dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement vers lui. « Ça prendra tous son sens. »

« Est-ce que cela se produit souvent? »

« Non en faite, je ne l'ai jamais vu bouleversée à part la date d'anniversaire de leur mort. Ce n'est jamais tombé du ciel comme ça, mais … qu'à cela ne tienne, j'en ai déjà trop dit. »

La porte des toilettes s'est ensuite ouverte et Emmett en est sortit. « Je vais chercher la voiture. Peux-tu descendre les escaliers avec Bella ? » Demanda-t'il à Rosalie.

«Bien sûr » dit elle en marchant vers la salle de bain.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Edward à Emmett qui commençait à sortir.

« Ouais. Elle doit être juste un peu gênée maintenant, c'est tout » répondit-il , puis il disparu dans le couloir.

La porte des toilettes s'est ouverte à nouveau et Edward regarda Rosalie marcher avec Bella vers le salon. Elle a gardé la tête baissée, détournant les yeux. « Je vais vous laisser un moment » Rosalie hésita « Je serais dans le couloir Bella. »

« Je suis désolée » grimaça Bella en levant la tête pour le regarder.

« Bella » dit-il tendrement, ses bras tendus pour l'inviter contre lui, l'enveloppait ensuite dans une étreinte serrée et elle frissonna contre lui en pleurant dans sa chemise. « Chut » murmurait-il dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de sa tête.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment. » se reculant, mais restant dans ses bras, elle leva les yeux et lui donna le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse lui faire.

« Je pourrais te ramener à la maison si tu veux rester et parler. » _S'il-te-plait restes avec moi. _

« Non, je devrais y aller. Emmett et Rose m'attendent. » Ses mains ont essuyés inconsciemment ses joues, supprimant ses larmes humides.

« Allons-nous toujours déjeuner demain ? »

« C'est vrai » dit-elle joyeusement, un sourire sincère ornant enfin son visage. « Je quitte effectivement le travail très tôt. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je vais juste au bureau en début de matinée, puis je reviens à la maison pour travailler à domicile le midi. Je dois rencontrer Chad, avant le début de ma classe puisque nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce un oui ou un non ? » a-t-il ri, heureux de voir ses yeux s'allumer de nouveau.

« Certainement » a-t-elle déclaré et il était heureux d'avoir sa Bella contre son torse. « Nous pouvons faire quelque chose autour de chez moi si c'est correct ? »

« Bien sûr » a-t-il répondu, son esprit prévoyant déjà ce qu'il aimerait faire avec elle demain après-midi. « Onze heures, ce serait trop tôt ? »

« Hum » A-t-elle hésité « non, cela sera parfait. Je dois juste courir dans le bureau de mon boss et lui donner les billets pour le jeu de demain et je m'échapperais avant que n'importe quoi d'autre ne m'attrape. Je devrais être de retour d'ici là. »

« Génial. C'est donc un rendez-vous. »

Quand ses yeux se sont agrandis, il a réalisé son erreur. Jake venait juste de lui demander un diner pour vendredi soir et elle n'avait pas su comment le prendre, et il venait juste de lui dire que leur déjeuner était un rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas le plus fort qu'il ait pu dire. Elle ne l'a pas corrigé ou n'a pas semblé bouleversée. Elle semblé choquée. Était-ce un bon choc ou un mauvais choc ?

« Prends ça comme tu le souhaites » A-t-il murmuré à Bella contre sa tête en la tirant pour un dernier câlin. Puis il l'a conduisit à la porte et se pencha vers le bas et posa un baiser sur sa joue. « Je te verrais demain. »

* * *

Je tenais a dire merci a toutes les personnes qui n'hésitent pas a laisser leur impressions, ça fait toujours très plaisir a l'auteur ...

Pleins de bisous :)

Gaëlle !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**4 MAI 2009**

Entendant son téléphone cellulaire pour la troisième fois ce matin, Bella essaya de chuchoter faisant en sorte que personne autour d'elle ne l'entende. « Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. »

« Comment gères-tu tout ça ? » a demandé Emmett, elle savait de quoi il parlait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle voulait en parler, surtout quand elle était dans le train.

« Alice et Rose ont déjà appelé » Gémit-elle, gardant toujours sa voix basse, autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Avais-tu une idée que cela arriverait ? »

« Non » elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement, en s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Quand son regard tomba sur l'objet qui était à l'origine du problème – qui se tenait dans la main d'un étranger, Bella se pencha en avant, en laissant tomber sa chevelure autour de son visage, blindant sa vue. « Je ne comprends pas. Certaines images date de plus d'une semaine. Pourquoi attendre maintenant ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais » a suggéré Emmett.

« Peut-être » a-t-elle fait écho en s'interrogeant sur ce que cela signifiait. Comment ont-ils pu comprendre qui elle était ? « Hier encore, le Sun Times disait qu'il sortait avec Daria Fisher et maintenant, un jour plus tard ils font un complet 180 degrés en voyant une certaine personne dans Lincoln Park ? » Elle laissa son souffle rapidement. « Y a-t-il eu d'autre papier à ce sujet ? »

'Non, j'ai obtenu The Trib en face de moi et il n'y a rien à ce sujet. »

« Heureusement, le Sun Times Média Group ne possède aucun autre des grand journaux US ! » Mordit-elle dans le téléphone.

« Ouais, mais ça ne fait rien. Bientôt ce sera à la télévision. » Bella gémit

« Ce ne sera pas si mal. » l'avait-il réconforté « tout sourire et tout nier. »

« Bien sûr que je vais le nier Emmett ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu sais que se serait okay si c'était vrai ? »

« Il m'importe peu puisque nous sommes juste amis ! Nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! »

« Ben, ces images sont un peu, ben, il t'embrasse dans deux ou trois photos Bells. »

« Je sais. » a-t-elle gémi.

« Il va être difficile d'expliquer ces images sous l'angle d'un ami. »

« J'ai dis, JE SAIS ! » Les mots sont sortis un peu trop fort, entrainant quelques personnes à regarder dans sa direction – elle descendit la tête plus bas.

« T'as-t'il déjà appelé ? »

« Non » murmurait-elle, ne sachant même pas si elle aurait voulu parler à Edward pour le moment.

« Nous nous voyons pour déjeuner plus tard. Je lui parlerais. »

« Que t'ont dit Rose et Alice ? »

« Tu sais probablement déjà ce que Rose m'a dit » elle soupira « Et Alice … bien tu sais, Alice voit toujours le bon coté des choses. »

« Quel est le bon coté des choses Bella ? »

« Je pense qu'elle et Rose ont quelques idées sur ce qu'Edward et moi sommes censés être. Tu sais, quand toutes les planètes s'alignent, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, les feux d'artifices explosant au loin, la terre brisant sa substance » dit-elle ironiquement « Écoutes, je dois y aller Em. Puis-je te rappeler plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr, tu as cours ce soir, non ? »

« Ouais, Marcus achète mes deux billets. »

« Cool. Appels-moi après ta classe. »

Comme si les appels téléphoniques ne suffisaient pas ce matin, Bella devait encore marcher jusqu'à son bureau et faire face à tout le monde – en particulier Jessica. Qui diable songeait à elle de toute façon ? Alors, que faire si Bella et Edward étaient ensemble ? Ce n'était pas vrai, mais Bella savait que Jessica ne la croirait pas.

_Gardes la tête vers le bas …Gardes la tête vers le bas … Gardes la tête vers le bas …_

« Euh bonjour Jessica » a dit Bella gentiment en marchant droit sur son bureau.

« Je sais que tu m'as menti » L'a accusé Jessica, ne gaspillant pas un moment.

« Ne crois pas tout ce que tu lis » a sifflé Bella sur son épaule, ses pieds allant plus vite, plongeant sous la ligne de bureau où elle marchait au milieu.

Atteignant son bureau, Bella s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se penchant en avant, se cachant de tous les passants curieux. Elle tira la copie du Sun Times de ce matin et le posa sur le dessus de son bureau avec la page sportive sur le dessus.

_« Le playboy des Cubs apprivoisé par la fille d'à coté » _C'était écrit en grosse lettres sur le dessus. Au moins, le titre n'était pas trop mauvais – il n'y avait pas d'allusion à aucune malice de la part de l'auteur. Les parties horribles étaient les récits des témoins oculaires et les accusations qu'Edward et Bella ne pouvaient se contenir de toucher l'un à l'autre en public.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont parlés d'elle comme Bella. Quand ils l'on initialement identifiés, ils donnèrent le nom complet : Isabella Swan, mais après cela, tout était au nom de Bella. Ils avaient dû parler à quelqu'un qui la connaissait d'une certaine façon. Sinon, ce ne serait pas plus logique qu'ils l'appellent Isabella ?

« Mince Bella » Chuchota Angéla derrière elle et Bella a presque sauté de sa chaise.

« Garde ta voix basse. » a sifflé Bella, ignorant le fait qu'Angéla avait déjà essayé de le tenir tranquille.

« Certaines de ses images sont assez chaudes. » Angéla se mit à rire « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'ai pas dit qu'il t'avait embrassé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes vraiment justes amis. » a dit Bella avec lassitude « Tu me crois hein ? »

« Oui » soupira Angéla. « Mais personne ne le fera. Regardes ces images » a-t-elle suggéré en tournant les pages pour trouver une page complète de photos d'Edward et Bella. « Il y a deux photos de vous deux dehors, une où il semble qu'il te donne ton dessert et trois autres où tous les deux vous vous donnez à chacun des regards mielleux »

« Nous ne nous donnons pas des regard mielleux » grogna Bella à son amie. « Au moins, celle de la couverture est assez innocente » a soufflé Bella. La couverture de la page sportive était une photo du match d'hier où Bella était descendu pour parler à Edward alors qu'il signait des autographes pour les enfants. Le photographe avait attendu juste le bon moment, car à peine Edward avait établit un contact visuel avec Bella à ce moment là, mais l'image montrait également Edward la regardant avec son sourire tordu et célèbre placardé sur son visage.

« Hey Bella » Greg de la salle du courrier cria à mesure qu'il approchait de son bureau et Bella a immédiatement recouvert le Sun Times avec son sac, en cachant les images à sa vue.

« Bonjour Greg » sourit-t'elle.

« Penses-tu que tu pourras avoir une balle dédicacée d'Edward pour moi ? » a-t-il demandé expressément.

« Non ! » Elle poussa un cri un peu trop bruyamment, puis détourna la tête en ignorant l'homme confus maintenant.

Cachant sa tête dans ses mains, Bella s'est courbée au-dessus de ses genoux pendant qu'elle écoutait poliment Angéla dire à Greg de prendre congé. « Ne devais-tu pas travailler à domicile aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Angéla une fois que Greg s'était éloigné.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu devras partir probablement bientôt. Nick et les gars sont enfermés dans la salle de réunion en ce moment parlant de toi et Edward. » Nick était le gourou des résidents des Cubs – encore plus que Bella. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, mais elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait la rumeur selon laquelle elle était avec Edward. Heww, elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle connaissait Edward de peur qu'il réagisse probablement comme Greg l'avait fait, s'attendant à des autographes ou à quelque chose.

« Laisses-moi juste le temps de donner mes billets à Marcus » A soupiré Bella, puis elle se leva avec les deux billets pour le match de ce soir, serrés dans sa main.

~GO CUBS~

C'était une matinée tranquille pour Edward. Après son réveil et après son petit déjeuner rapide, il entra dans sa troisième chambre à coucher et s'est assis sur le fauteuil de son « Baby Grand » **(N/T piano a queue). **Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas joué pour se détendre et composer, n'ayant pas le temps. Normalement, il ne se souciait pas de jouer pendant la saison. Mais depuis sa conversation avec Bella, il avait trouvé une nouvelle inspiration et il ne voulait pas perdre le jeu de la chanson dans sa tête. En fait, il avait deux chansons maintenant et il avait peur qu'elles se mélangent pèles-mêles dans son cerveau, s'il ne s'asseyait pas pour les sortir sur papier.

À quelques reprises durant la matinée, le téléphone d'Edward sonna mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était dans une bulle et ne voulait pas être interrompu. Se concentrant sur une seule chanson, ce matin, il fut en mesure d'obtenir la première partie sur les mesures de musique devant lui. Finalement, il le faisait entrer dans son programme de feuille de musique sur son ordinateur, mais au début il préférait travailler avec du papier.

Sur son chemin vers la porte, Edward a finalement vérifié ses appels en absence et a remarqué qu'ils étaient à la fois de Jazz et de sa mère. Sa mère lui avait laissé un message vocal demandant quand il allait présenter Bella à elle et à son père. Confus, Edward regarda le message texte qu'il avait reçu de Jazz.

_**As-tu lu le Sun Times de ce matin ?**_

Son cœur a diminué. Entre les deux messages, il avait une très bonne idée de ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans le Times de ce matin. Malheureusement, il n'était pas abonné à l'un de ces journaux de Chicago. Il les lisait dans le club house entre sa pratique au bâton et ses étirements.

Comme il n'avait pas encore entendu parler de Bella depuis ce matin, il pouvait supposer qu'elle n'avait pas lu le papier non plus, mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle aurait pu entrer en contact avec quelqu'un qui l'avait lu sur son chemin, dans le bureau ou même sur le chemin du retour.

Au début, il voulait s'arrêter sur la route en allant chez Bella et ramasser un journal, mais il décida d'aller directement là-bas. Si elle n'en avait pas un sur place, ils pourraient alors aller le chercher ensemble. Son estomac se contracta avec inquiétude sur ce que serait sa réaction. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit, ou qu'elles images avaient été montrées, mais il était sûr que Bella ne serait pas heureuse.

« Entre ! » Cria Bella quand Edward frappa à sa porte. En entrant dans la maison, il appela son nom, ne sachant pas où elle était. « Bella ? »

« Dans la cuisine. »

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, il la vit assise à la table en train de lire le journal. « Est-ce que c'est le Sun Times ? » a-t-il demandé avec inquiétude.

« Ouep » répondit-elle en faisant claquer le P.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » il s'est assis dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle et se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle lisait – un article sur le président Obama.

« Ouep » répondit-elle de la même façon. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

« Okay, je n'ai pas lu le papier, mais ma mère m'a appelé pour me demander quand j'allais t'emmener à la maison pour te présenter à elle et à mon père. »

Il a obtenu son attention. Sa tête pivota et elle le regarda. « Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Bella » soupirait-il « je n'ai même pas vu les photos ou lu l'article. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais rien fait de mal et nous sommes seulement amis. Il ne peut pas y avoir autre chose nous incriminant. »

« Ce n'est pas mal » a-t-elle soufflé « C'est juste que je ne pourrais plus marcher, même dans mon propre bureau sans être accostée par Jessica. Puis, les garçons se réunissent en privé dans la salle de réunion, et Marcus m'a traité agréablement – ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose- et tu verrais tous les regards que j'ai reçus. Les gens étaient littéralement assis à coté de moi dans le train à regarder des images de moi, puis levant les yeux vers moi. »

« Je suis désolé » a déclaré Edward doucement « Je ne pensais pas … »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi » dit-elle dégonflée « je suis juste frustrée. Je me demande ce que mon père aurait dit s'il avait vu ça. Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe maintenant. » Frottant sa main sur ses yeux, Bella soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers Edward et lui sourit. « Ou allons nous pour déjeuner aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu veux toujours être vue en public avec moi ? »

« Ici » dit-elle en poussant le papier dans sa direction pour qu'il tombe sur la première page des sports.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans cette image ? A-t-il demandé en regardant celle d'elle et lui lors du match d'hier.

« Rien, si tu me le demandes. Mais apparemment, nous faisons, ce que Angela appellerait des regards mielleux l'un à l'autre » souriait-elle.

« Je me souviendrais de porter des lunettes de soleil tout en signant des autographes la prochaine fois. » A-t-il plaisanté et elle sourit.

« Tournes quelques pages. Les meilleures images sont à l'intérieur. »

Après avoir tourné vers la bonne page, la mâchoire d'Edward est tombée avec ce qu'il voyait. Il était évident que toutes les photos aient étés prises par des téléphones portables. Il y avait eu d'autre image de lui et de diverses femmes les autres années passées et toutes avaient été prises avec des téléphones portables aussi. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rappelé de faire attention ?

« C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'aurais dû faire attention. »

« J'aurais dû le faire aussi » a-t-elle dit tristement. « Écoutes, j'étais folle et énervée ce matin. Mais, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons nier la rumeur de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons le visage bleu, mais personne ne va croire que nous sommes juste amis. Pas quand il y a des photos de nous, nous embrassant. » Bella baissa les yeux quand elle parla, son visage pris une teinte rosé.

« Es-tu okay avec ça ? » Edward a avalé difffilement quand il la regarda, se demandant comment elle se sentait avec les gens qui pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple.

« Je ne peux pas te dire oui » a-t-elle dit tremblante « mais je vivrais » Juste quand elle finissait de parler, son téléphone portable sonna. Regardant qui l'appelait, elle gémit en silence et a ensuite répondu, s'excusant auprès d'Edward avec ses yeux et sa bouche mima le mot « travail ».

Edward lu l'article sur lui et Bella quand elle parlait au téléphone. Il n'y avait rien de faux dans ce qui était mentionné, sauf l'hypothèse qu'ils soient ensemble. Les photos où ils étaient tous les deux – aucune manipulation n'avait été faite à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ce qu'il n'était pas disposé à voir était Bella portant le morceau de gâteau au fromage à sa bouche. C'était un geste si innocent, pourtant sur le moment devant lui, cela lui semblait intime.

« Remerciez déesse Alice, que je n'ai pas un téléphone à la maison. » A dit Bella, tirant Edward de l'article.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Mon téléphone au bureau n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Mon patron a finalement décroché et a été abordé par « The Tribune !» A-t-elle hurlé secouant la tête en reniflant.

« Toutes ces années, je me suis plaint au sujet du fait que mon téléphone portable était au nom d'un ami d'Emmett. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en serais si heureuse un jour ! »

« Ta facture de téléphone va à l'un des amis d'Emmett ? » dit-il en riant.

« Non à l'épouse d'un ami d'Emmett qui œuvre-» elle s'arrêta pour le regarder « Reste avec moi ici » dit-elle en riant, puis elle continua « La femme de son ami travaille pour Sprint et pour chaque employé, ils peuvent leur donner des plans de téléphone pour un certains nombre d'amis ou à la famille. Pas beaucoup de personne le savent dans la région, du coup, grâce à Emmett, j'ai eu ce bon plan, mais tout est sous son nom. Je reçois la facture et je suis responsable de la payer. » Elle a réduit ses yeux vers lui, un défi ludique pour le taquiner. « Mais, si tu essaie de trouver mon numéro de téléphone, il n'est pas sous mon nom. Ça a été frustrant, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse à ce sujet jusqu'à présent – oh et je reçois tout en illimité pour vraiment pas cher. »

« Je suis stupéfait de la façon dont tu passes de l'énervement à la joie dans un délais aussi court. » a-t-il dit.

« Allez Masen. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête pour le déjeuner ? »

« Premièrement, tu as besoin d'une veste. Je ne pense pas qu'il va pleuvoir, mais le temps est couvert et il fait un petit peu frais dehors. »

Une fois dehors, Bella commença à se diriger vers la voiture d'Edward, mais il a mis son bras autour de sa taille, la tirant vers le trottoir avec lui. « Où allons-nous ? » a-t-elle demandé, et il s'est juste dirigé vers le bas de sa rue. « Allons-nous prendre le tramway ? » A-t-elle essayé, espérant obtenir une information de sa part. Quand il n'a pas répondu, elle a cédé et a apprécié leur balade silencieuse, son esprit a dérivé à ses réflexions sur les photos dans les journaux de ce matin.

« C'est ça ! » Dit-elle quelque temps plus tard.

« De quoi ? »

« Ça m'a déranger toute la matinée. Hier, le Sun Times a dit que tu sortais avec Daria Fisher … »

« Daria Fisher ? » a demandé Edward sous le choc. « Pourquoi l'auraient-ils pensé ? »

« Je ne sais pas » a répondu Bella. « Mais hier, quand je suis allée a l'appartement de Chad, son colocataire me regardait bizarrement. Emmett pense que les médias ont eu certaines de ses images depuis un moment, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais.

« Alors, qu'est ce que le colocataire de Chad a avoir avec tout ça ? » A demandé Edward confus.

« Je suppose que je ne te l'ai pas dis » Répondit-elle timidement. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Chad, Edward, je te le jure. Mais son colocataire travaille pour le Sun Times. Je ne sais exactement ce qu'il y fait, mais quand je suis arrivée chez eux hier, il était prêt pour aller au travail et il m'a regardé drôlement. Il a même donné un second coup d'œil avant son départ. »

Bella ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais inconsciemment, elle était terrorisée par Brian. Même maintenant, en pensant à lui et à la façon dont il l'avait regardé, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se serrant fermement. Edward le remarqua et resserra le bras autour de sa taille.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, mais ce matin je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment le journal connaissait comment je m'appelais, _Bella_. Ils ont dû parler à quelqu'un qui me connaissait. Je pense que Brian avait vu les photos avant la journée d'hier et je savais qu'il cherchait à comprendre qui j'étais. Quand il m'a vu, je crois qu'il m'a reconnu. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. » dit-elle, s'écartant du bras d'Edward et levant les yeux vers lui.

« Mais, il va entendre ma façon de penser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Chad au sujet de nous ? »

« Rien. Il ne sait même pas que nous nous connaissons l'un et l'autre. Bien que, » dit-elle en repensant à la journée où il avait été à son appartement et tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Alors, il était là le jour ou j'ai gagné le pari ? »

« Ouais, et je ne pouvais pas le dire à qui que ce soit, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Alice est encore confuse à propos de ça, et le pourquoi j'étais folle quand tu as frappé ton circuit ! »

Edward et Bella se mirent à rire, elle regarda l'homme à coté d'elle, admirant la manière dont ses vêtements collaient parfaitement à son corps. « Quoi ? » a demandé Edward en remarquant son regard lisse.

« Rien » Dit-elle avec une légère rougeur.

Edward regarda ses vêtements, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec ce qu'il portait. Il avait un jean foncé avec une chemise blanche, un bouton ouvert et un chandail gris en cachemire col en V. C'était accordé pensait-il. Peut-être qu'il avait de la nourriture sur ses affaires ? Puis, il a réfléchis à ce qui pourrait être faux, Bella se mit à rire.

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec tes vêtements. Je les admirais seulement. » Elle rougit de nouveau et le cœur d'Edward loupa un battement. L'avait-elle vraiment regardé ? Bella pourrait-elle avoir des sentiments pour lui aussi ? Ou peut-être aimait-elle seulement ses fringues. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas avoir de sens, car elle n'aimait pas les vêtements comme Alice ou Rosalie. Il était sûr que le mec auquel elle s'intéresserait pourrait porter une paire de mauvais bas, et un tee-shirt déchiré qu'il lui ferait toujours tourner la tête.

« Alors » a dit Bella, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. « As-tu des informations supplémentaire sur l'événement de bienfaisance ou tu vas me trainer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je venais d'en parler à Garrett l'autre jour. Il semble que cette année, ils fassent un souper meurtre et mystère. »

« Un quoi ? »

Edward rigola. « Ils vont avoir tous les joueurs qui font du bénévolat et certaines de leur épouses vont mimer un meurtre mystérieux et alors les gens devront juger et deviner qui est le meurtrier. »

« N'importe qui peut y aller ? »

« Ouais, je pense que les billets seront en vente la semaine prochaine, pourquoi ? »

« Emmett et Rosalie vont adorer ça ! » Rigola-t-elle.

« Il y aura aussi une enchère silencieuse. Je pense qu'il a dit que je devrais prendre une chaise et la décorer, lui ajouter des trucs. »

« Oh, j'ai entendu parler de ça. »

« Bien, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Et bien, l'idée même – en particulier parce que tu es une célébrité - c'est de décorer une chaise et laissez ton sens intérieur montrer qui tu es. Comme … um … oh ! Je sais. Tu pourrais obtenir un banc de piano et mettre des CD de tes compositeurs préféré dessus avec quelques partitions que tu aimes jouer et un certificat pour une année de cours de piano libre quelque part ici dans la ville. Ensuite, tu pourrais ajouter des choses normales, comme l'un de tes maillots, une balle de baseball autographiée, une carte de recrue, ce genre de choses. »

« C'est une idée géniale ! » Edward regarda la femme à coté de lui, tout étonné qu'elle le voit réellement comme il était. La plupart des gens n'ont jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaitre plus – non pas qu'il donnait aux femmes une chance de le faire un jour, mais cela faisait toujours gonfler son cœur de savoir qu'elle ne voyait en lui pas qu'un simple joueur de base ball, surtout depuis qu'elle savait ses statistiques mieux que lui.

« Hey ! » l'a coupé Bella, en accordant finalement de l'attention à l'endroit où ils s'étaient dirigés. « Allons-nous au zoo ? »

« Ouais » dit-il penaud. « J'ai pensé que ce serais amusant car c'est une belle journée. »

« Je n'y suis pas allée depuis longtemps ! J'avais l'habitude d'y venir beaucoup. » Dit-elle avec nostalgie. « Alice et moi venions déjeuner ici le samedi midi. J'apportais un bon livre pour lire » elle regarda au loin notant le sourire tordu et sarcastique sur son visage. « Laisses mes livres tranquilles ! »

« Ne me laisses pas partir sans obtenir les deux prochains. » a-t-il dit, se retenant de rire alors qu'ils entraient dans le zoo. « Que veux-tu faire en premier ? Nous pouvons marcher un peu avant de manger ou nous pouvons simplement manger maintenant. »

« Allons-nous promener un peu. »

Cela faisait des années qu'Edward n'étais pas allé au zoo aussi. Quand elle lui avait dis qu'elle serait à la maison pour déjeuner, il a tout de suite sû qu'il voulait l'amener ici, c'était un rendez vous parfait, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir comme il allait passer leur temps ensemble.

« Bella ? »

« Hmm ? » Elle tourna son regard vers et il s'est instantanément détendu.

« Puis-je te demander ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

« Ouais » a-t-elle rougi, ses yeux fuyant en cherchant les girafes une fois de plus. « Je suis désolée pour ça à nouveau. Je tiens vraiment à lire tes lettres de fans » Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui « Allons chercher quelques chose à manger et nous pourrons parler. »

Bella a fait en sorte que ce soit à son tour de payer cette fois-ci et ils ont commandés leur nourriture auprès du stand. Au lieu de manger sur une des tables de pic nique, ils ont décidés de trouver une place dans l'herbe près de l'étang.

« Les lettres de fans venaient toutes de jeunes enfants » a déclaré Edward avec appréhension après avoir avalé une bouchée de son hot-dog. « Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je gardais les lettres dont nous avons parlés. »

« Je te crois » Bella a pris une bouchée de son hot-dog et regardait les canards sur la rive de l'étang, tandis qu'elle mâchait. Après avoir avalé, elle a pris une gorgée de coca, elle tourna son regard vers Edward, qui était assis et attendait, il lui donnait le temps dont elle avait besoin.

« La façon dont j'ai entendu parler de l'affaire de ma mère se trouvait dans une boite remplis de lettres d'amour de Phil Dwyer qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais hier, quand je tenais tes lettres dans mes mains, ça a déclenché ma mémoire. Tout à coup, j'ai tout de suite sentit la douleur de ce jour comme si je venais de trouver les lettres. C'est bizarre, je pensais que j'étais passée au-dessus de ça. » Elle a sourit haussant ses épaules.

« Je suis étonnée que mon père soit resté avec elle. » Bella réfléchissait tranquillement. Si doucement qu'Edward devait se pencher plus près d'elle afin d'entendre toutes ses paroles. « Je ne crois que je pourrais le faire, tu sais ? Reprendre une femme qui non seulement l'a trompé mais … peut-être que je suis la raison pour laquelle elle est restée. » Elle a haussé ses épaules encore et a regardé vers le bas sur sa nourriture.

Ils ont continués à manger, tous les deux regardaient au dessus de l'étang. Le vent a soufflé sur eux, levant les serviettes en l'air et Edward a tendu la main pour les saisir. « Bon rattrapage. » A rigolé Bella et il a sourit.

« Quel âge avais-tu quand l'histoire a commencé ? »

« Je n'étais même pas encore née. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte de moi, elle et Phil ont eu une dispute énorme. Je me souviens des lettres et de ses mots, vivement. « _Ce n'est pas de moi » « tu ne peux pas rejeter le blâme sur moi » « penses à mes enfants et à ma femme » _sifflait Bella puis elle regarda son papier vide de hot dog. « J'aurais peut-être dû en prendre deux. »

Edward était en état de choc. Bella tentait elle de lui dire qu'elle était la fille de Phil Dwyer ? « Bella, Phil Dwyer est ton père ? »

« Quoi ? » Sa tête est montée en flèche. « Non ! Il n'y a jamais eu aucun doute que Charlie étais mon père. J'ai le même regard que ma mère, mais j'ai la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de mon père. »

« Tes parents n'ont jamais voulu faire de test de paternité ? » Il ne voulait pas la déranger, car il était évident qu'il l'était, mais il était juste curieux. Et si lui était curieux, d'autres personnes ne l'avaient-elles pas étés ? Son père ne voulait-il pas le savoir ?

« Edward » Sa voix douce a soupiré tranquillement, « Quand ma mère a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi, elle a pensé que c'était Phil. » sa voix a cassé en prononçant le nom de Phil. « Selon les lettres, et ce que ma mère m'a dit après notre confrontation, Phil ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle après qu'elle lui ait parlé de moi. Il la traitait de prostituée » a-t'elle poursuivit, bégayant sur le dernier mot. « Il l'a accusé d'en être après son argent, puis l'a réprimandé de vouloir ruiner sa famille. »

Edward porta ses yeux sur le haut de la tête de Bella car elle était en train d'examiner le sol, ses doigts tirants sur l'herbe qui se trouvait sous eux. Il ne pouvait que dire qu'elle était nerveuse quand elle parlait et il voulait juste qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il voulait regarder dans ses yeux. Allant plus loin, il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et elle a finalement levé les yeux.

« Elle a essayé de quitter mon père. » elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux fixant intensément les siens. Avec prudence, Edward a frotté son pouce sur le dessus de sa main, celle qu'il tenait. « Quand Phil a refusé de reconnaitre le bébé qu'elle portait, ma mère s'est retrouvée toute seule. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle mon père a tout continué est à cause de moi. »

« Bella » A tenté Edward, mais elle ne lui laissa pas la parole.

« Si ce n'était pas ces lettres que j'avais trouvées, ma vie serait totalement différente. » Avec ses mots Bella se détourna de lui encore, le regard s'attardant sur les canards, où ils reposaient dans l'herbe près de l'étang.

Edward garda sa main dans la sienne, savourant le contact de sa petite main. Il y avait un certain sentiment de picotement au bout de ses doigts à son égard et bien qu'il ressentait une sensation étrange, il ne voulait pas que le sentiment finisse. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Edward a tordue sa main et a entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir.

Il n'y eu aucune preuve dans le corps de Bella ou une expression qui disait à Edward qu'elle avait sentit le changement dans la façon dont leur mains étaient positionnées. Elle continuait de regardait au dessus de l'étang devant eux et il a finalement sortit son souffle. Dès que son corps s'est détendu, il a sentit qu'elle serrait sa main et ses yeux l'ont regardés pour la voir lui sourire.

« J'ai partagé mon histoire avec toi » a-t-elle commencé « Maintenant, quelle est la tienne ? »

Confus Edward a détourné son regard de leur mains qui étaient toujours enlacés. « Que veux-tu dire ? » a-t-il demandé en se tournant vers elle.

« Lauren »

_Merde_ « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur elle. »

« Elle a été la dernière relation que tu es eu avant … et bien, tu sais ce que je veux dire » dit-elle, ne voulant pas être grossière à sa façon, elle avait peur qu'il se ferme à nouveau. « Elle t'a fait quelque chose » Murmura-t'elle, son regard pénétrant le sien.

_Tu as voulu de l'honnêteté, Masen, maintenant vas-y. _Se raclant la gorge, il lui serra la main comme s'il s'agissait de sa ligne de vie en tirant du courage de leur connexion. « J'ai rencontré Lauren pas très longtemps après être entré dans les ligues mineurs. Elle était belle, ambitieuse, pleine de vie. Je n'ai jamais été à sortir pour boire un verre ou pour une partie jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. » Il s'arrêta un moment, se réajustant, levant un genou en appuyant son bras libre dessus. Il regarda vers Bella avant de poursuivre.

« Elle aimait le vie nocturne de Chicago. Elle aimait aller dans tous les clubs de danse et restaurants chers. Je suis originaire de la région et d'être entré chez les Cubs, a fait que les journaux parlaient de moi tout le temps. Quand j'ai eu la chance de jouer, j'ai bien fait, réussissant le plus possible. Je suis devenu un favori local, même si je n'étais pas un grand nom dans le domaine du base-ball, les gens d'ici me connaissaient. » Il ricana, puis se retourna pour regarder l'eau.

« Au fond, je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose à notre relation. Nous n'avons jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, juste nous tous les deux. Nous devions toujours aller dans le groupe de ses amis, nous devions toujours nous rendre dans le bar le plus chaud, club, restaurant … tous ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'a obtenu. » Son ton était devenu amer et Bella se mis à frotter son pouce sur sa peau. Un frisson a vibré dans la colonne vertébrale d'Edward avec ce geste intime et il prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de maitriser son cœur battant.

« Il semble que ses amis n'étaient là que pour récupérer des billets pour les jeux, des autographes, des maillots, vraiment tout. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je faisais avec elle, c'était raconter mes histoires de base-ball à ses amis et ensuite signer des autographes et partir. Comme un job. Seul mon paiement n'était pas monétaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » A-t-il fini un sourcil relevé en s'assurant qu'elle en ait compris le sens. Les rapports sexuels avec Lauren étaient grandioses, mais ils lui ont laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de savoir que cela n'avait rien signifié pour elle et ses émotions.

« Quand je lui ai parlé au sujet de ce que je ressentais, elle c'est moquée de moi. Apparemment, c'est tout ce que j'étais pour elle. Elle m'a fait sentir comme une merde ce jour-là, comme si ma seule valeur était que j'étais un joueur de base-ball. C'est à ce moment que tout est apparu. »

Un rire sarcastique lui échappa et il regarda Bella avec un sourire vicieux. « Lauren n'a jamais essayée de savoir qui j'étais. Tout ce dont nous avons jamais parlé était du base-ball, des clubs de danse, et ce que mon nom pouvait obtenir pour elle. » Il secoua la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens et elle lui serra la main. Ce simple geste le faisait sentir tellement rassuré et son cœur bondit d'espoir en regardant la belle femme devant lui.

« Les gens ne me voient pas quand ils me regardent. Ils voient Edward Masen, l'arrêt-court des Cubs. Ils ne me voient pas comme le mec qui aime jouer du piano, regarder des films stupides, m'étendre et manger des tonnes de beurre d'arachide, ou me baladant avec une belle fille à regarder les animaux malodorants.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il a apporté leurs mains enlacées à sa bouche et embrassa l'arrière de la sienne. « Merci de me laisser être moi-même Bella. »

Edward a lentement abandonné leur mains, et ils se sont tous les deux penchés l'un vers l'autre, les yeux fixé ensemble. La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit, attira l'attention d'Edward entièrement sur la chair rose et sa langue s'échappa inconsciemment, humectant ses lèvres. Leurs visages se sont rapprochés plus étroitement et Edward a anticipé le moment où ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes, il ferma les yeux en faisant le mouvement final qui les rassemblerait.

Soudain, Bella fut tirée vers l'arrière, hurlant en passant sa main dans les cheveux. « Quelque chose m'a frappé ! » Quand elle reporta sa main devant son visage elle remarqua une substance blanche gluante en travers de sa paume et elle a tourné rouge écarlate « Stupides oiseaux » A-t-elle murmuré et Edward a commencé à rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle » a-t-elle craché. Mais, elle était drôle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire aussi.

« Avance » dit Edward en se levant et en tendant sa main vers elle. « Allons te nettoyer. »

~GO CUBS~

Bella se fraya un chemin dans l'appartement de Chad quand il ouvrit la porte pour elle. À l'origine, ils étaient censés se rencontrer dans un petit café près de leur classe, mais Bella l'a appelé après son retour du zoo et lui a dit qu'elle venait chez lui. Il n'était certainement pas sur le chemin de sa classe mais elle voulait parler à Brian et voir s'il était celui qui avait donné ses informations.

« Salut Chad » a dit froidement Bella en regardant autour de son appartement. « Ton colocataire est la ? »

« Brian ? » demanda-t'il, sa pomme d'Adam vibrant quand il déglutissait.

« Oui » dit-elle en ricanant « Brian, j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Je suis désolé Bella » a déclaré Chad frénétiquement « je ne savais pas qu'il allait le faire. Il m'a appelé après qu'il se soit mis au travail la nuit dernière et m'a invité à lui fournir ton nom et d'autres informations. Je ne pensais pas. »

« Tu as fais ça ? » A-t-elle demandé tout à coup plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'avait été avant.

« Ne soit pas en colère contre Chad » a renchérit Brian alors qu'il sortait de sa cachette. « Ils avaient certaines photos de vous deux depuis un moment. D'autre documents aussi je suppose, mais personne n'était en cours de s'occuper de l'histoire parce que personne ne savait qui tu étais. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé hier soir si tu pouvais les utiliser ? »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de votre autorisation pour utiliser les photos, Bella. Ils ont juste eu besoin d'un nom, et là tu te trouvais dans mon salon. »

La colère bouillait à l'intérieur d'elle. « T'es-tu demandé ou quelqu'un au Sun Times n'aurait pas pu me poser des questions sur ma relation avec lui avant d'écrire des mensonges sur nous ? »

« Que des mensonges ? Tous les deux avaient de toute évidence, en quelque sorte, une relation, les photos parlent d'elles-mêmes. »

Passant à Chad elle a pointé son doigt vers lui. « Tu as une dette envers moi ! » cracha t'elle « Et pour mémoire » dit-elle en se retournant vers Brian. « Edward Masen et moi ne sortons pas ensemble, nous sommes seulement amis. »

Bella pouvait dire que rien qu'au regard de Brian, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. « Oublies ça. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » A-t-elle soufflé et elle se tourna vers Chad. « Allons-y avant que je fasse quelque chose que je ne regretterais pas. »

~GO CUBS~

« Ton ami a été capable de les obtenir ? » A chuchoté Jane avec agitation à son ami, Nikki, qui s'était assise dans le box en face d'elle.

« Ouais, je t'avais dis qu'il le ferait. « Nikki a répondu avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça de toute façon ? »

« Tu avais promis de ne pas demander. » répondit Jane. « En outre, je peux ne pas avoir besoin de ça. »

« Tiens » A dit Nikki pendant qu'elle commençait a sortir un sac de sa poche.

« Pas ici ! » A sifflé Jane.

« Aller ! Personne n'en a rien à foutre de ce qu'on fait ici. » Elle posa le sac en plastique sur la table et le fis glisser vers Jane.

« Juste trois ? » a demandé Jane, en glissant un œil dans le sac en plastique avant de le glisser dans son sac.

« Danny a dit que son mec ne pouvais obtenir plus parce que ce n'était pas directement une transaction et que tu étais une nouvelle cliente. »

« Il devait y en avoir cinq. »

« Et bien, tu vas devoir faire face avec trois sauf si tu as plus d'argents. »

« Non » soupira Jane. Elle avait utilisé tout l'argent qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour les acheter.

Les deux amies étaient assises dans un silence gênant pendant un instant, toutes deux buvant leur bière en regardant les autres clients du bar. « Es-tu toujours en train de planifier ta fuite ? » A finalement demandé Nikki.

« Oui je dois sortir d'ici. » Soupira Jane.

« Et que vas-tu dire à Carlos et à Bobby ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas le dire à Carlos. Je pars jusqu'à ce que je sois déjà loin. Sinon, il va trouver un moyen de me garder ici. »

« Et Bobby ? »

« Il sera mieux ici avec son père. »

« Tu ne décolleras pas de ce joueur de baseball n'est ce pas ? » Nikki demanda, les yeux rétrécis vers son amie.

« Écoutes, moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. Juste promets que tu ne dira rien à personne à ce sujet » dit-elle en montrant le sac en plastique dans son sac.

« Tu ne vas pas donner cette drogue à n'importe qui n'est ce pas ? Attends !» Nikki à sortie quand une pensée à surgis tout à coup dans sa tête. « S'il te plait ne me dit que tu vas donner ces pilules à Carlos ! »

« Elles ne sont pas pour Carlos, ça va ? Je n'aurais probablement pas besoin de les utiliser. »

« Probablement ? »

« Si tout va comme prévu, ça » Dit-elle en caressant son sac à main. « Pourra être jeté dans les toilettes. »

Jane a pris une inspiration profonde en pensant à ses plans. Il suffisait que le plan soit simple et jusqu'à maintenant elle était à peu près sûre que ça marcherait sans aucun problème. Mais avec les nouvelles qu'elle avait vu à la télévision juste avant, elle était en train de penser que le plan « A » n'allait pas fonctionner du tout. Était-ce vrai ? se demandait-elle. Edward avait-il une copine à Chicago ?

Jane n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait qu'Edward sortait avec d'autres femmes. Mais elle a aussi pensé qu'elle était la seule avec qui il avait quelque peu une relation régulière. S'il avait une petite amie, voudrait il encore d'elle ? Dix-huit jours. Edward serait à San Diego dans dix-huit jours. Il ne prenait normalement pas contact avant la semaine où il devait arriver. En attendant son appel téléphonique, se serait de la torture absolue.

« Et si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu ? » demanda Nikki.

« Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant. »

Plan « B » n'était pas aussi attrayant que l'autre. Il concernait le contenu du sac en plastique avec la tromperie. Et non seulement elle n'aurait pas à trahir la confiance d'Edward, elle n'aurait qu'a s'assurer que tout file droit, mais elle ne pouvait pas garantir la nature des autres plans. Un sentiment d'écrasement a poussé les pensées de Jane sur le plan « B » dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Pas encore. Pas quand il y avait encore quelques espoir avec le plan « A ».

« Peux-tu me dire où tu vas s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Tu es la première personne à qui Carlos va parler quand il va s'apercevoir que je suis partie » a soufflé Jane buvant les dernières gouttes de sa bière et puis elle sourit à son amie. « Je dois y arriver pour Bobby. Je promets de dire au revoir avant de partir. »

* * *

**_Bonne nouvelle pour vous, je vais poster plus souvent, au moins 2 fois par semaines. J'ai réussis a traduire les 34 chapitres en l'espace de quelques semaines et j'ai vraiment hâte que vous decouvriez la suite ..._**

**_Je suis dans l'attente de la réponse d'Angie (Piers13) pour traduire la suite de "The Fan" qui se nomme "Stealing Second" ... a savoir que j'ai tout de même déjà traduit ces chapitres aussi ;)_**

**_Un très très grand merci pour les nombreuses reviews qui tombent depuis deux ou trois chapitres, c'est un plaisir de lire vos réactions et je suis certaine qu'elles font autant plaisir a Angie !_**

**_Continuez a reviewé ..._**

**_._**

**_Ce chapitre m'a particulièrement plus, il y a une sorte de confiance qui se met en place, et on a faillit avoir un petit bisous (j'aurais d'ailleurs bien plombé cet oiseau!) ... Pour Jane, j'attends vos théorie et vos avis ;)_**

.

**_Gros bisous Gaëlle :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 12**

**5-8 MAI 2009**

« Ne pas oublier de lui demander » dit Alice fermement dans son cellulaire alors qu'elle marchait dans State Street sur son chemin vers Macy', mardi matin.

« Alice, je ne peux pas mentir à ce gars » A dit Jazz lentement « D'ailleurs, il est probable qu'il ai déjà des projets avec elle. »

« Ils doivent faire plus que trainer dans les bars, Jazz. Tout le monde sera dehors ce soir, Cinco de Mayo _**(NT/Fête nationale mexicaine de plus en plus célébrée aux États-Unis)**_. Ils ont besoin d'un changement de paysage, d'autre chose – semblable à un rendez vous. »

Exaspéré Jazz a cédé à sa belle dame avec un soupir. « Bien Alice. Je m'assurerais qu'il soit d'accord et ensuite je ferais des réservations pour quatre. »

« Oh merci ! » Alice a couiné sur la fin extasiée de recevoir son appui.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils soient déjà complet là-bas ? »

« Pas pour toi et Edward » a-t-elle souri, en haussant sa voix, devant la horde de gens dans la rue. « Appels-moi avant le jeu. Je vais voir avec Bella pour qu'elle s'assoie avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Alice soit en mesure d'avouer à Bella qu'elle avait essayé de la faire accrocher avec Edward. Dès la première fois où elle avait rencontré Edward, elle a tout de suite su qu'il serait parfait pour Bella. Il était charmant, drôle, sarcastique, sexy et agréable à regarder dans les environs. Son attitude était amicale et ses yeux brillaient avec une bonté qui était très rare – une gentillesse qu'Alice avait vue dans les yeux de Bella. Tous les deux étaient fait pour être ensemble elle le savait juste.

Le premier essaie pour les voir tous les deux ensemble s'était effondré – grand temps. Alice savait que Bella avait du mal à accrocher avec les figures du sport, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses parents et leurs mariage en ruine. Mais, elle ne pouvait toujours pas ignorer le sentiment qu'elle avait, c'était comme si elle pouvait les voir ensemble à l'avenir. Sa vision était claire comme le jour dans sa tête. Elle savait juste qu'ils seraient très bien ensemble, tout comme elle savait que Jazz et elle étaient conçus pour être seulement avec l'un l'autre

Choisissant le nom de Bella à partir de sa liste d'appel, Alice poussa la touche envoi de son téléphone portable. « Bonjour Bella ! » Sifflait Alice quand Bella répondit dans son téléphone. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non » répondit Bella, grondant contre son lutin adoré d'ami. « J'ai raté mon bus et je vais être en retard. Je ne veux pas aller au travail aujourd'hui. Tu sais que ce sera plus mauvais qu'hier. » A-t-elle gémi.

« Maintient ton menton droit, et ton sourire sur ton visage. Ne les laisse pas vous voir que tout ceci te dérange. » A-t-elle proposé, désolée que sa chère amie est dû passer par ce désordre. Alice avait vu son image dans les journaux plusieurs fois, mais rien comme ce qui était arrivé à Bella et elle se sentit vraiment désolée pour elle. « Je veux manger Mexicain ce soir après le jeu. Es-tu avec moi ? »

« Où prévois-tu d'aller ? »

« Lalo's a Clybourn ? »

« Um, sure » a répondu Bella hésitante.

« Sauf si tu as d'autre plans » Lui dit Alice, en espérant que son incertitude découle de l'envie de rester avec Edward après le jeu.

« Non, non, pas d'autres plans. Devrions-nous demander à Emmett et Rose de se joindre a nous ? »

« Ils vont avec des amis du travail d'Emmett après. Oh et tu t'assoies avec moi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t'elle pleins d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas. » A répondu Bella. « Canon » murmura Bella alors tranquillement, et Alice chiffonna son visage dans la confusion.

« Tu viens de m'appeler canon ? »

« Non, une jeune fille croisée dans le bar l'autre soir viens juste de passer devant moi. » Bella fit une pause avant de poursuivre. « Laisse-moi appeler Emmett et voir s'il a des personnes intéressées à prendre ma place. Un de ses amis du travail utilise déjà ma place vide, donc s'il peut trouver d'autre pour acheter l'autre, j'irais m'asseoir avec toi. Deal ? »

« Deal »

« Sortirons-nous avec les gars après ? » a demandé Bella tout à coup et Alice a sourit vivement.

« Non » a-t-elle mentit « Ils doivent se préparer pour leur voyage sur la route. Je pensais que nous les filles pourrions sortir un peu et s'amuser un peu. Nous n'avons pas fait ça depuis longtemps. »

« Ça sonne amusant. Hey, je peux inviter Ang ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai dû appeler beaucoup de restaurant essayant d'en trouver un libre. C'est Cinco de Mayo Bella. Tout est plein. »

« C'est pas grave. Elle a probablement déjà des plans avec Ben. Je te verrais au jeu. »

Ce n'était pas amusant de mentir à son amie, mais elle voulait surprendre Bella. Peut-être que si elle réalisait combien lui manquait Edward quand il n'était pas là, elle céderait à ses sentiments pour lui. Et Alice savait que Bella avait des sentiments pour Edward. C'était clair comme le jour, c'était écrit sur son visage quand elle le regardait. Alice pouvait certainement le voir, Rosa l'avait vu et Emmett avait essayé de ne pas le voir, mais encore, il a admis que quelque chose était là, et Jazz a finalement cédé et a reconnu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux.

Maintenant elle avait juste besoin d'Edward et Bella pour le voir.

La planification de ce diner ne fut rien à élaboré, c'était juste deux couples se réunissant pour un repas. Mais les garçons ne seraient en mesure de les rencontrer que bien plus tard après le match.

Normalement, ils mangeaient à la maison du club avant de sortir après un match parce qu'ils avaient à manger pour les joueurs et c'était plus facile pour eux. Mais ce soir, elle avait la promesse de Jazz qu'il parlerait à Edward pour sortir avec lui pour diner.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de ne pas garder Edward et Bella dans l'ignorance de la présence de l'un et de l'autre lors du diner, aucune raison de ne pas vouloir voir l'expression de joie sur leurs visages quand ils verraient l'autre. C'était une chose égoïste de la part d'Alice. Ils prendraient chacun leurs jouets préférés – l'un l'autre - et ensuite à la dernière minute, ils les rendraient et regarderaient leur grands sourires dépasser de leur visages. _**(NT/ Je suppose que « ils » c'est Alice & Jazz et que leurs jouets sont Edward et Bella lol !) **_Elle ne pouvait plus attendre ! Et peut-être ils se rendront compte de la spécificité que l'autre personne était pour eux. « Juste peut-être » soupirait-elle doucement en entrant dans les portes du grand magasin Macy's.

~GO CUBS~

« Hey Marcus » a sourit Bella en fourrant sa tête dans le bureau de son patron. « Je me prépare à aller au jeu. »

« J'espérais te voir avant que tu ne partes. » répondit-il penché en arrière sur sa chaise. « Peux-tu entrer un moment ? »

« Bien sûr » a dit Bella en entrant dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte, elle s'est assise dans l'une des chaises du bureau. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais. Les gars t'ont finalement laissés tranquille ? »

« Ouais. Autre qu'un peu de demande d'autographes, ils m'ont laissés seule quelques heures. »

« Et les appels téléphoniques ? »

« Je les ai menacé de les poursuivre en justice s'ils continuaient à me harceler au travail. » Elle a essayé de sourire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » A déclaré Marcus, remarquant le sourire légèrement forcé qu'elle tenait sur son visage.

« Rien que je ne puisse pas gérer. »

« Et bien, si Jessica continue à te donner des moments difficiles, laisse-moi le savoir. Je suis à la recherche d'une raison pour la virer. »

Les yeux de Bella se sont élargis et puis elle a sourit véritablement « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? » A-t-elle dit détourné.

« Va au jeu Bella » dit-il en riant.

Marcus n'a pas eu à lui dire plusieurs fois. Elle était sortie du bureau dans les dix minutes et se retrouvait avec Alice à la maison afin qu'elles puissent se changer. Alice prenait toujours plus de temps pour se préparer que Bella, donc elle resta en arrière et mangea quelque chose pour déjeuner avant de se jeter sur une paire de jeans et un chandail bleu des Cubs. C'était un haut grand et accroché à elle, cachant toutes ses courbes féminines – Alice détestait ça.

« On reviendra à la maison avant d'aller au restaurant » A déclaré Alice lorsque ses yeux ont entrevus les vêtements de Bella.

« J'ai une autre chemise en dessous. » a soufflé Bella, mais Alice insistait toujours quand elles quittèrent la porte.

C'était étrange pour Bella de s'asseoir sur le coté opposé du terrain – elle se sentait comme s'il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Du point de vue de ses billets de saison elle avait une bonne vue sur l'abri des Cubs. D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas trop le faire dehors, mais elle pouvait encore voir dedans – pas que ce soit cela qui importait dans le jeu.

Lorsque Bella a vu Alice sortir un paquet de chewing-gum, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en demander un, le bousculant dans sa bouche, savourant le goût de la framboise. Le goût la ramenait à des flots de souvenirs des lèvres d'Edward sur les siennes, leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, et un flot de chaleur s'est infiltré à travers son corps. Prenant une profonde respiration complète, Bella essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il y avait les épouses de nombreux joueurs dans leur section et elles bavardaient tranquillement, parlant de la journée à venir où certains des joueurs allaient s'asseoir à une table pour signer des autographes pour les fans avant un jeu. Quelques-unes parlaient du diner de charité de Garrett et Kate sur le mystérieux meurtrier. Elles étaient toutes pleines d'idées à donner pour les chaises qu'ils décoreraient.

« Est-ce que Jazz va faire don d'une chaise ? » demanda Bella à Alice, en détournant la tête sur le terrain où elle n'avait pas encore vu Edward. Les Cubs avaient finis avec leurs temps à l'avant-champs et ils se déplaçaient vers le champs extérieur pour s'étirer de sorte que les San Francisco Giants puissent prendre l'avant-champs.

« Tu veux rire ? Il a des tonnes de livres et de films de la guerre civile tout prêt à commander sur une selle dans son salon. »

« Une selle ? » demanda Bella, les sourcils levés dans la confusion.

« Il continu à discuter avec moi que c'est une chaise. » a dit Alice en souriant et en hochant la tête de frustration.

« Je pense qu'Edward a un plan déjà. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Alice avec un sourire écœurant sur son visage, faisant jeter un œil plus attentif à Alice.

Juste quand Bella ouvrait la bouche pour indiquer quelque chose à Alice, elle a reçu un message texte. Quand elle regarda son téléphone, ses yeux s'accrochant ensemble, confus. Surplombant le domaine, elle a constaté de nouveau qu'Edward n'était pas à l'étirement comme il le faisait normalement avant un match.

_**Tu ne viens pas au match aujourd'hui ?**_

Renifla haut et fort, ne voulant pas que Alice regarde pas dessus son épaule, Bella a répondu à Edward.

_**Je pourrais te poser la même question … je suis assise avec Alice aujourd'hui. Tu as une journée de congé ;)**_

Juste avant qu'il soit temps d'entendre le chant de l'hymne national, la tête d'Edward a émergé de l'abri des Cubs et il se retourna pour trouver Bella dans les tribunes. Le sourire tordu qu'elle aimait tant a lentement glissé sur son visage et elle a pris de grandes inspirations, essayant de contrôler sa respiration, son corps était consumé par une vague de chaleur. Son sourire semblait toujours l'affecter à sa manière, elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre.

« Aie ! » a sifflé Bella quand Alice la poussa avec son coude.

« Arrêtes de flirter avec lui. C'est pour ça que vous avez eu des ennuis en premier lieu. »

« Je ne flirtais pas, et je ne suis pas en difficulté » dit-elle à son amie.

« Les Photos » a souligné Alice, les sourcils levés pour l'affecter.

Confortablement assise, Bella essaya de ne pas regarder Edward alors qu'il se tenait juste à droite de l'abri, en attendant de s'aligner sur la ligne de base pour que l'hymne national soit chanté. C'était étrange, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Edward et Jazz, Bella pouvait maintenant voir les groupes dans les joueurs. Elle avait toujours supposé que les équipes de balle ressemblait à une grande famille heureuse. Mais depuis le barbecue des Cullen, elle pouvait dire qu'il y avait certaines personnes à éviter ou à peine tolérées.

Pendant tout le jeu au complet, Bella s'était retrouvée à repenser à la journée de la veille, son temps avec Edward au zoo. Pendant un bref moment, elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Dans ce fragment de temps il était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'autre et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui, de vouloir le toucher, le prendre. Dieu, qu'elle l'avait voulu.

En huitième manche, Edward a été placé en tant que frappeur suppléant pour Yorkie qui a lutté avec quelques gros frappeurs pendant le tour au baton, permettant à trois coureur de marquer. Regardant fixement son dos pendant qu'il se tenait au pied de la plaque, Bella c'est sentie triste. L'équipe devait partir pour Houston dans la matinée de demain et partirait pour une semaine environ. Si elle ne le voyait pas ce soir, elle n'aurait pas la chance de lui dire au revoir.

Après qu'Edward est échoué, Bella l'a regardé en silence, les Cubs avaient perdus face aux Giants 6-2. Bella est restée assise après le jeu, regardant fixement le sommet de l'abri des Cubs, se demandant si Jazz ou Edward sortiraient pour leur parler – dire au revoir peut être – mais, ils n'ont jamais surgis. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva et suivi lentement Alice hors du parc.

Elles sont rentrées chez elles pour changer rapidement de vêtements avant de partir avec Alice pour le restaurant. Elles ne sont arrivées à Lalo's qu'un peu après six heures et Bella était inquiète. Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas voir les garçons ce soir. C'était dur pour elle de mettre un nom sur comment elle se sentait, mais elle avait vraiment un manque d'Edward. C'était parce qu'elle s'était attendue à le voir, se dit-elle pas parce qu'il allait vraiment lui manquer. Elle a vérifié son téléphone cellulaire à de nombreuses reprises, à la maison, sur le trajet du restaurant. Et maintenant, tandis qu'elles étaient assises au bar en attendant leur margaritas, elle attendait un message texte de lui.

« Veux-tu cesser de regarder ton téléphone ? » A grondé Alice avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Je ne le fais pas. » Bella fronça les sourcils « Je vérifiais juste l'heure. »

« Ils mangent au club house ce soir tu sais. »

« Non, je ne savais pas » Bella murmura, en essayant de se détendre dans la cabine où elles étaient assises. Elle était énorme – trop grande pour deux personnes.

« Bien, Jazz ne mange pas toujours là-bas, mais parfois il le fait. C'est plus facile pour eux. »

Il y avait tellement de sujet de la vie d'Edward que Bella ne connaissait pas et ça la frappait durement qu'ils soient de deux mondes différents. « Vas-tu rester avec Jazz ce soir avant qu'il ne parte ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » a-t-elle soupiré avant de changer de sujet. « Dis-moi tout au sujet de Jake. » A-t'elle dit sévèrement, ses yeux scrutant durement ceux de Bella.

« C'est un vieil ami. Tu l'as rencontré. »

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas » A hésité Bella. A quoi ressemblait Jake ? « Il est drôle et heureux tout le temps. » Juste comme son père l'était, a noté Bella pour elle-même. « Il est un peu ennuyant parfois, mais je pense que c'est juste parce qu'il n'est pas assez mûr. » A-t-elle gesticulé.

« Vas-tu en rendez vous avec lui vendredi ? » A demandé Alice avec scepticisme.

« Non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a demandé. »

« Il a appelé et m'a demandé comment j'allais, il a fait une plaisanterie au sujet des Cubs. » A dit Bella, se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jake dimanche tandis qu'ils étaient au parc du bâtiment d'Edward. « Et alors, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller diner vendredi soir. »

« C'est un rendez-vous. » A énoncé Alice avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Correct » A dit Bella pensivement. «Et si c'était ça ? Est-ce que ce serait mal que j'ai enfin un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sortir avec un type mignon pour diner ? »

« Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? » A demandé Alice impatiemment.

Soulageant fortement ses poumons, Bella a rétréci ses yeux vers son amie. « Je ne me sens pas comme … » Elle a fait une pause tandis qu'elle pensait à la façon dont le contact le plus simple avec Edward faisait bouillonner son sang, ou comment la manière dont il souriait lui donnait des coups dans son cœur avec une vitesse sur-multipliée. « Il n'y a aucune étincelle ou feux d'artifice. » Finissait Bella en fronçant les sourcils vers le bas de sa serviette.

Leur serveuse approcha à ce moment là, apportant deux margaritas fraiches et énormes. Après les avoir placé devant les filles sur la table, elles ont plongés dessus et ont agrippés leur boisson. « À nous » A dit Alice joyeusement. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Bella, je suis ta meilleure amie. »

« Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, à moins que tu ne me demande de faire du shoping, parce que tu me connais, j'ai un puits de réserve, je déteste faire ça. » Leurs verres ont tintés ensemble pendant qu'elles riaient et puis prirent une grande gorgée de leurs boissons savoureuses.

« Alice comment vont les choses entre toi et Jazz ? »

« Tout est géniale » A rayonné Alice « Il est vraiment mon prince charmant, Bella ! Il me tient. Tu sais combien de gars avec qui je suis sortie et qui était trop submergés par moi. » A-t-elle continué et Bella a pensé aux gars qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient tous horribles pour elle. Vraiment, Bella ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse et libre d'être elle-même avec un autre gars.

« Jazz m'aime pour ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas à faire semblant d'aimer la guerre civile avec lui, il ne se soucie pas si je ne suis pas dedans. Juste comme je n'aime pas qu'il ne soit pas conscient de la mode comme il devrait l'être. »

« Conscient de la mode ? » Ria Bella en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« Mon Dieu, tu devrais voir quelques uns de ses trucs qu'ils avaient chez lui. J'ai réussi à lentement me débarrasser de choses ici et là et les remplacer par des nouvelles chemises et des pantalons.

« Edward s'habille bien. » A songé Bella parce qu'elle était tellement prise dans les images d'Edward dans sa tête, elle ne remarqua pas l'air malin sur le visage d'Alice.

« Il l'est, certes » A convenu Alice en supprimant l'envie de sauter littéralement partout sur son siège dans une excitation hystérique. « Il sent bon aussi » ajouta-t'elle pour voir comment réagirait Bella.

« Mmhmm » A-t-elle tergiversé et a ensuite pris un autre verre, ses joues rougissait abondamment.

Alice avait remarqué les rougeurs, mais ne voulait pas mettre son amie mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle portait trop d'attention aux sentiments naissants de Bella pour un homme qui apparemment, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le voudrait.

Décidant de changer de sujet, Alice décida de dire à Bella la seule chose qu'elle avait hâte de partager avec elle. « Alors, Jazz m'a demandé la taille de mes bagues, l'autre jour » dit-elle en chantant, aussi posé qu'elle pouvait l'être, ce qui n'était pas bien. Elle allait s'élancer dans son fauteuil avec un sourire gigantesque sur le visage, ses yeux étincelants, brillants de joie.

« Oh mon Dieu » S'est exclamée Bella. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'as-tu dis ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plutôt ? » C'était bon pour Bella de se sentir parfois comme une fille, même si s'en était une. Elle s'est sentie bien de se lâcher et d'être excitée pour son amie.

« Il m'a demandé ce qu'était ma taille d'anneau et je lui ai dit que c'était 6, puis c'est tout. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne lui as pas posé plus de questions ? » Bella était assise sur le bord de son siège, sa margarita à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Il n'y en avait pas besoin, je sais qu'il va me le proposer. »

« Es-tu sûre ? Je ne voudrais que tu deviennes toute excitée et »

« Je ne vais pas être blessée. » A-t-elle coupé Bella. « Tu sais comment je savais que Jazz est celui qui est fait pour moi ? » a-t-elle demandé à Bella qui lui fit un signe de tête. « Bien, c'est la même chose, je sais que je vais me marier avec lui plus tard. Même s'il n'achète pas le diamant en ce moment, je sais qu'à l'avenir il ira le faire. C'est comme si je pouvais le sentir ou le voir arriver. »

« Toi et tes sentiments » a soufflé Bella. « Je regrette juste de ne pas voir les étincelles et sentir les papillons comme ça. » A dit Bella, en faisant claquer ses doigts. « Que ce soit là » _Tu sens des papillons Bella, juste pas avec le bon gars. _froncement de sourcil a froissé le visage de Bella.

« Ce n'est pas toujours ainsi, claquer et arriver. Promets-moi juste que tu ne te caseras pas, surtout pour Jake. Je sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il est agréable qu'un gars s'intéresse à toi, mais ne te case pas. Sauf, s'il te plait. Promets le moi ? »

« Je te le promet. » A explosé Bella. « Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter au sujet de Jake. Je n'ai pas de sentiments comme ça pour lui. » Après avoir pris une autre gorgée de sa boisson et la terminant elle l'a replacé sur la table et a sortie un grand soupir. « Puis-je te dire quelque chose de privé ? »

« Évidemment que tu peux. » A dit Alice en se penchant en avant sur la table.

« Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien à Emmett ou Rose ? »

« Je te promets » Dit Alice avec passion, en traversa son cœur avec ses doigts et Bella a sourit.

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse d'Edward. » Chuchota Bella, regardant nerveusement le visage d'Alice pour sa réaction. Mais, elle n'a jamais pu voir ou entendre ce qu'Alice pensait parce que son attention fut attirée par deux hommes s'approchant de leur table.

« Edward ? » A demandé Bella, confuse.

Alice avait sauté et embrassé Jazz. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air surpris de voir l'autre. Edward et Bella ont regardés leurs amis s'embrassant avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre encore plus confus. Pourquoi Jazz et Alice avaient-ils de la peine pour les réunir ? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient amis ?

Glissant, Bella a regardé Edward s'asseoir à coté d'elle dans la cabine. « Je suppose qu'ils essaient de nous remettre de nouveau ensemble. » a-t-il chuchoté si faiblement que seule elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Hmm » A répondu Bella, subitement embarrassée par son manque de conversation. Elle était trop prise par l'apparence d'Edward. Il portait une chemise vert clair, deux boutons ouverts qui mettait en évidence le vert de ses yeux, et un jean bleu. Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, Bella a sentit une bouffé de sa lotion après rasage et elle a pris une profonde respiration, savourant l'odeur.

La serveuse est intervenue une fois que Jazz et Alice furent assis et ils ont commandés une nouvelle série de margaritas, deux gelées pour les filles, deux normal pour les garçons. Après avoir commandé leur nourriture, tous les quatre ont parlés de Houston et du jeu plus tôt aujourd'hui, Bella devenait un peu animée quand elle parlait de Yorkie qui lançait horriblement dans les septième et huitième manches.

« Je parlais à Edward plus tôt » a dit Jazz, obtenant la pleine attention de la table. « Nous serons à Milwaukee, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Nous avons pensés que toutes les deux vous pourriez venir pour le week-end et suivre les matchs. »

Alice a montré son approbation physiquement en battant des mains et en jetant les bras autour de Jazz. Bella était assise dans son fauteuil, sans voix, ne sachant pas comment réagir et puis ça lui ai réapparu – elle avait rendez vous vendredi soir, elle ne serait pas en mesure d'y aller.

« Je ne peux pas » Murmurait-elle. « J'ai des projets vendredi soir. »

« Jake ? » Edward demanda, ne laissant pas le spectacle de sa déception se voir.

« Ouais »

Il y eu un silence à table, puis Alice pris la parole. « Et bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait arriver samedi matin et n'aller passer qu'une nuit » A-t-elle proposé. « Ce n'est qu'à deux heures de route nous pouvons en premier lieu aller manger quelque part avant que vous ne deviez être au parc ? »

« Ça me semble parfait, aussi longtemps que cela ne te déranges pas ? » Bella regarda Edward en espérant qu'il était d'accord pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur la route. Bien qu'ils soient amis, elle ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence ou agir comme un fan plus qu'exubérant comme lequel elle commençait à se sentir.

« Naturellement » A-t-il sourit « J'aurais souhaité que vous veniez dès vendredi, mais c'est un jeu tard et nous n'aurions pas pu passer du temps avec vous deux de toute façon. »

« J'appellerais pour obtenir une chambre d'hôtel, quel hôtel ? » A demandé Bella.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça » a répondu Edward. « Je t'obtiendrais une chambre et la réserverais dès vendredi de sorte que tu puisses l'obtenir tout de suite en arrivant quand vous serez là samedi. Autrement, l'enregistrement est à trois heures ou quelque chose. »

« Merci » A-t-elle répondu, et il a cligné de l'œil, envoyant des vagues de chaleur vers le bas jusqu'à ses orteils.

Ils ont fini leur repas tout en parlant des films qu'ils avaient aimés, mais Bella se sentait très inconfortable. Ce diner entier lui semblait bizarre et elle était furieuse envers Alice pour ce coup monté, mais chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, Alice ricanait d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait qu'Alice ne ferait rien pour la contrarier exprès. Edward mit tout le repas sur sa carte et puis ils se levèrent pour sortir. Quand ils descendirent vers le parking, Alice et Jazz devant elle et Edward, Bella se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle était montée avec Alice et apparemment Edward avait pris sa voiture, en emmenant Jazz avec lui. Ils devraient trainer et attendre que les amoureux s'embrassent et se tripotent avant de pouvoir partir.

« Je suis désolé pour Alice » A dit Bella résigné a parler un peu, elle voulait pourtant lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait rien eu à faire avec la bizarrerie du diner.

« Il n'y pas d'excuses à donner pour ça. Alice pense juste différemment du reste d'entre nous. » A-t-il ri.

« Edward ? » Les a interrompus Alice.

« De quoi as-tu besoin Alice ? »

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de ramener Bella à la maison ? Je vais rester avec Jazz ce soir. »

Mortifié, Bella était sur le point de protester, mais Edward a sourit et a assuré à Alice qu'il la déposerait à la maison. Elle s'est assise en colère dans le siège passager de la voiture pendant qu'Edward gardait la porte ouverte pour elle et regarda par-dessus vers Alice, la menaçant avec un éblouissement. Alice a juste sourit et a tourné le dos agité, prenant étourdiment sa voiture.

« Fichu de petit lutin ! » A soufflé Bella pendant qu'Edward mettait en marche sa voiture.

« Elle n'est pas très lisse n'est ce pas ? » Riait-il, en sortant de sa place de stationnement.

« Pas du tout. La moitié du temps je peux le dire quand elle essaie de me mettre avec quelqu'un, mais je ne m'y attendais pas ce soir. » En y repensant, Bella s'est rendu compte que la dernière personne avec qui Alice avait tenté de la mettre en place était avec Edward, le soir de l'ouverture de saison pour les Cubs.

« Alors, elle tente de te mettre en place avec beaucoup de gars ? »

« Elle s'est employée à ça. » A-t-elle marmonné, regardant fixement dehors par-dessus le pare brise devant eux.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être si mauvais. » L'a aiguillonné Edward essayant d'obtenir plus d'information d'elle.

« Oh si, ils pouvaient » A maugréé Bella et il a ri.

« Racontes moi. Qui était le pire type qu'elle a essayé de caser avec toi ? »

« Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je vais te dire ça » A-t-elle gémi, et grimaça « D'accord, son nom était Gustavo. Il était assez gentil, mais je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. J'ai a peu près sourit et hoché la tête toute la nuit. Mais c'était un sacré beau parleur aussi » Elle a dit en l'observant. « Tu sais comme sur Seinfield ? Je devine que beau parleur n'aurait pas été si mauvais si son souffle sentait bon, mais il sentait le poisson. » Bella a secoué sa tête se rappelant de son horrible expérience. « Plus je m'éloignais, plus il se rapprochait de moi. »

« Que dirais-tu pour toi ? » A demandé Bella quand elle a noté son rire sur son rendez vous horrible.

« Je n'ai pas eu de rendez vous depuis très longtemps. » a-t-il répondu tranquillement, prenant un regard rapide dans sa direction.

« Bien, que dirais-tu des filles qui ont flirtaient avec toi ? Il a dû y avoir de vraie gagnante au cour des années. »

« Il y eu tous les type de filles. » Gémit-il et Bella a sourit, enfin heureuse d'avoir pu lui apporter quelques mauvais souvenir pour lui.

Edward a garé sa voiture à l'endroit vide et disponible à proximité de la maison de Bella, quelques maisons plus basses. Après l'arrêt de sa voiture, il se retourna vers son visage. « Regarde comme j'aime mordre à l'hameçon. »

« Pas si vite Masen, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. » Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable puis de nouveau sur lui. « Aimerais-tu entrer pour boire un verre ? » son cœur s'accélérait, elle senti qu'il battait contre sa cage thoracique et elle eu soudainement très chaud.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Edward regardait dans les yeux de Bella et elle avala durement, se demandant ce qu'il pensait. « Merci pour l'invitation, mais j'ai besoin de rentré à la maison et de faire mon sac. » A-t-il dit malheureux.

« D'accord, je te verrais samedi alors ? » Elle espérait que sa voix n'ai pas semblé aussi déçue qu'elle le sentait.

Edward se pencha et Bella lui donna un câlin puis l'embrassa sur la joue, le capturant par surprise. « Samedi » lui sourit-il quand il la laissa partir.

~GO CUBS~

« Celle-là est trop sexy » dit Alice en remettant la robe dans le placard de Bella.

« Trop sexy pour un rendez-vous ? » a protesté Bella. « Depuis quand quelque chose est trop sexy pour un rendez-vous ? Je suis généralement celle qui essais d'atténuer ma tenue, pas toi. »

« Je pensais que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas quel nom lui donner. »

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressée par Jake » Alice fronça les sourcils tirant une robe qu'elle avait essayé de faire jeter par Bella de nombreuse fois. « Celle-ci, elle ira parfaitement. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter ? » Bella saisit la robe et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même Bella, tu veux Edward, pas Jake. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais Edward, je suis juste … » Bella fit une pause, pas sûre du nom qu'elle pourrait donner en ressentiment de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour l'arrêt-court des Cubs.

« Tu tombes amoureuse de lui. » Chantait Alice en se levant sur la pointe des pieds avec un grand sourire sur son visage. « D'accord, j'ai promis de ne pas m'y intéresser de trop près » Elle fit la moue quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Bella. « Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant pour ton rendez vous ? »

« Oui, il le sait, et pour la millionième fois, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a dit à ce sujet ? »

Bella gronda et elle céda à son amie. « Il m'a dit que si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour Jake, alors ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Maintenant, sors de mon dos ! »

« Tu as dis à Edward que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour Jake ? » Demanda Alice, revitalisée.

Prenant une grand respiration, Bella sortie la robe, toute noir slim qu'Alice avait repoussée plus tôt. « Oui, maintenant laisse-moi m'habiller tu veux ? »

« Tu vas vraiment porter ça ? » Demanda Alice tristement. « Je pensais que tu pourrais l'apporter à Milwaukee avec nous pour demain soir.

« Je ne porte pas une robe comme ça pour un match de base-ball Alice. »

« Bien » A soufflé Alice « Je pars faire des courses ce soir. »

« Pour pleurer sur des vêtements ! Vas-tu cesser d'acheter des vêtements pour moi ? Un tee-shirt et un jean seront bien lus pratique pour le base ball. »

« Tu vas t'habiller pour Jake mais pas pour Edward ? »

« Alice » a plaidé Bella en fermant les yeux, elle retomba sur son lit dans la défaite. « Je n'aime pas Jake okay ? Je n'ai juste pas été à un rendez-vous depuis des siècles et, et bien, c'est agréable d'être aimée. »

« Alors, tu considères ça comme un rendez-vous. » A dit Alice lamentablement.

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est techniquement un rendez-vous, mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Jake, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Alors, pourquoi vouloir porter une jolie robe pour lui ? »

« Je veux être jolie Alice, il me fait me sentir bien. »

« D'accord » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils se sentant comme trahissant Edward. « Je vais la fermer et faire tes cheveux »

« Merci » Souriait Bella. « Je promets de revenir à la maison avec des potins sur toute la soirée okay ? »

« Okay. »

~GO CUBS~

En bas, dans un restaurant exigu et sombre, Bella s'est assise à une petite table en face de Jake dévisageant son menu. « Comment est-ce qu'on fait exactement ? » Ils étaient au café Geja, un restaurant à fondue.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais venue ici. » Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Okay » a dit Bella fouillant ensuite le restaurant pour trouver la personne qui avait pris leur commande de boissons. Après une prise de contact avec les yeux, elle fit signe avec la main qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Nous ne somme jamais venus ici avant » dit-elle doucement, embarrassée parce que tout le monde dans le petit restaurant bondé savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Premier rendez-vous ? » A demandé la serveuse et Bella rougit, ne sachant plus quoi dire. « Je vous recommande l'organisation internationale de bœuf, crevettes, poitrine de poulet. Vous aurez également le fromage et votre apéritif pour finir avec le chocolat comme dessert. » Dit-elle en regardant le couple en attente d'une réponse.

« Cela semble parfait … » Jake sourit et il fit une pause alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire le prénom de la serveuse.

« Annie » ria-t'elle. « Je vais vous noter pour l'internationale alors. Le fromage sortira en premier. » Elle prit leur menus et flâna au loin.

« Tu ne dois pas savoir quoi faire de toi-même avec les Cubs hors de la ville. » Jake plaisanta.

« J'ai travaillé sur mon projet pour ma classe. J'ai beaucoup à faire quand les Cubs sont loin. – J'aime quand ils sont sur la route » Le cœur de Bella s'est serré quand elle a dit ces mots, son esprit pensant automatiquement à Edward et à son sourire. Les voyages routiers n'avaient pas été les mêmes depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré – ils étaient solitaires tous les deux maintenant.

Leur serveuse est revenue avec un pot de fondue rempli de fromage avec des pommes du raisin et différents types de pains coupés. « Allez de l'avant et trempez-le dedans et mangez » dit-elle en souriant à Jake.

« Merci » dit-il énergiquement.

Bella a commencé avec un morceau de pomme et fut atterrée par le bon goût. « C'est étonnant » dit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Ils ont mangés la fondue au fromage dans le silence pendant la plupart du temps avant que Jake ne lève les yeux et capte l'attention de Bella. « Comment vont les choses avec Edward ? » a-t-il demandé béatement.

Bella eu un coup de colère. Elle avait à l'origine un plan pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait dit quelques temps avant au jeu des Sox, mais elle l'avait totalement oublié. Pensant rapidement, elle a pensé à une réponse. « C'est vraiment géniale. » a-t-elle dit enjouée. « Je suis si heureuse que tu m'ai dit que les gars et les filles ne puissent pas être amis. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais réalisé mes sentiments réels pour Edward et nous ne serions jamais sortis ensemble ! » Belle a posé son plus joli sourire et l'observa bouder.

« Tu n'as pas lu le Sun Times lundi, non ? » Il avait fini à temps d'être suffisant.

« Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur » a-t-il commencé, les yeux sur son assiette. « J'en ai parlé à Emmett et il n'a rien dit. »

« Oh » l'interrompit-elle « Ne dis rien à Emmett à notre sujet. Il devient un peu trop protecteur, nous gardons le secret pour lui. »

Bella a prit le dernier coin de pomme et le longea dans le fromage avant de prendre une bouchée. Elle regardait l'expression de Jake pendant qu'elle mâchait, appréciant la manière dont les yeux étaient maintenant des fentes et ses joues étaient rouges. « Toi et Edward ? » A-t-il demandé.

« Et c'est grâce à toi ! Il était si heureux que nous sortions pour diner ce soir, il tenait à te remercier pour nous deux. » Le sourire de Bella était brillant, trop brillant et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la croirait.

Leur serveuse à amené la fondue à l'huile avec le bœuf, le poulet et les crevettes leur expliquant que le poulet devait être cuit complètement avant consommation. Elle a placé quelques pâtes à frire et les sauces sur la table pour aller avec leur viande puis se retira, ses yeux s'attardant sur Jake.

« Oh oui » reprit-elle également avec amertume, une fois que la serveuse fut partie. « Edward a également voulu te dire que je suis définitivement son type et qu'aucun modèle ou actrice ne pourrait jamais me remplacer. » Elle comprit en achevant, que ses paroles sonnaient trop en colère.

« Tu en es tellement certaine. » l'a-t-il défié – il avait compris.

Bella a pris un morceau de bœuf sur sa fourchette à fondue et l'a mise dans l'huile chaude, puis elle fit de même avec un morceau de crevette et de poulet. « Bien sûr que j'y crois » soupirait-elle en regardant vers lui. « Ne te mêles plus jamais de ma vie, Jacob Black ! »

« Whoua » dit-il en levant les bras en signe de soumission. « J'essayais juste de regarder dehors pour toi. » a-t-il insisté.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait » dit-elle sèchement « Tu l'as fait pour toi. Si tu es intéressé, bien » a-t-elle grondé « mais ne t'attaque pas aux autres hommes de ma vie – surtout mes amis. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es intéressée aussi ? »

« Pour qui ? Toi ou Edward ? » A-t-elle demandé amer.

« Moi » a-t-il dit, sa poitrine gonflant.

En roulant des yeux, elle tira un morceau de viande de bœuf de l'huile et le posa sur son assiette, le retirant de sa fourche. « Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un homme dans ma vie » dit-elle doucement, en le regardant dans ses yeux bruns foncés. « Tu es un ami, Jake, tout comme Edward l'est » _Seulement, je veux Edward d'une manière totalement différente._ « Je ne peux pas te donner plus que ça. »

Bella fut soulagée que Jake est évité de parler d'Edward pour le reste de la soirée. En prenant leur repas, il a parlé de sa décision de venir vivre à Chicago. Son meilleur ami Seth avait terminé ses études l'an dernier et Jake avait attendu mois après mois, pour rentrer à Washington. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne repartirait pas, il a décidé de déménager ici pour être avec son ami. Jake était dans la construction et la conversation à changé pendant que le repas se terminait et la fondue au chocolat a été servie à leur table.

Il était difficile pour Bella de prêter attention à tout ce que disait Jake. Pour être honnête, il était un peu ennuyeux et elle se moquait bien sûr des histoires de constructions et des questions syndicales. Il était tuyauteur de métier et Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, elle souriait juste et hochait la tête, comme elle l'avait fait lors de ses précédents rendez-vous.

Mais cette fois, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers Edward. Il était à la pointe de son esprit ces derniers temps, la première chose à laquelle elle pensait quand elle se réveillait le matin, et la dernière chose quand elle posait sa tête pour dormir. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'ils se parlent ou qu'ils s'envoient des sms pendant de longues durées, le temps pour elle d'avoir cessé de les compter. Le dernier message texte qu'elle avait reçu de lui datait de plus tôt dans la journée, en lui souhaitant un bon moment à table avec son ami. Elle avait sourit quand elle l'avait lu, heureux que lui, au moins, il ne lui demande pas de rendez-vous.

Elle se demandait ce que le score de la partie des Cubs était quand elle a piqué un morceau de banane dans le chocolat et le mis dans sa bouche. Edward adorerait cet endroit, pensait elle, gémissant de la riche saveur du chocolat. Elle décida de l'emmener ici, elle souriait, heureuse de se dire qu'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble demain. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre de le voir et de sortir avec lui. _Amis Bella, rien d'autre !_

Elle aurait juré lundi qu'Edward se sentait plus pour elle qu'un ami. La façon dont il la regardait et quand il lui parlait de Lauren. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne disait pas tout cela à n'importe qui. Quand il lui avait pris la main lorsqu'elle parlait de sa mère et Phil, elle se sentait comme s'il lui assurait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais cela.

« As-tu tout fini ? » A demandé Jake en se penchant sur son siège ayant apparemment fini de manger et de parler.

« Bien sûr » Répondit-elle, reprenant sa serviette sur ses genoux et la plaçant sur la table. « Je me souviendrais de porter une robe plus lâche la prochaine fois que je viendrais ici. » Soupirait-elle avec un sourire, laissant à Jake savoir qu'elle avait apprécié le repas.

« La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais dans un grand endroit mexicain près de mon appartement. » A-t-il dit en se levant après avoir laissé une pile d'argent comptant sur la table.

Nerveusement Bella a sourit, pas sûre de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « la prochaine fois ». « Merci pour le diner, Jake » a-t-elle dit décidant de l'éviter complètement.

~GO CUBS~

Bella est entrée dans son appartement pour trouver Alice et Rosalie assissent sur le canapé à regarder « Quand Harry rencontre Sally. » en secouant la tête, elle ria. « Je vais me changer, je redescends vite. »

« Ne prends pas tout ton temps » lui a dit Rosalie.

Dès qu'elle sortie des escaliers, elle attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur, puis s'est assise dans la chaise isolée à droite du canapé. « Alors » A commencé Bella, se demandant ce que serait leur première question.

« L'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Non »

« T'a-t'il embrassé ? »

« Non »

« Aurais-tu voulu qu'il t'embrasse ? » a demandé Rosalie, ses yeux se rétrécissant en regardant Bella.

« Non. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de demander quoi que ce soit à propos d'un baiser sauf si vous voulez que je dise « Non » pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Où t'as-t'il emmené ? »

Bella dit tout aux filles concernant le café Géja et la façon dont la nourriture était bonne, mais différente. Elle a expliqué les différents types de fondues et les sauces pour les accompagner et elles ont tous convenues qu'elles devraient y aller une fois, juste toutes les trois.

« C'était donc ça ? Rien de passionnant ? » Demanda Alice déçue.

« C'est juste un ami. Dès que nous arrêtions de parler d'Edward, il était assez ennuyeux. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de trainer avec lui au lycée. » Se dit-elle.

« Tu as parlé d'Edward avec lui ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« J'ai joué avec cela, j'ai dis qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble depuis ce qu'il m'avait dit au jeu des Sox. »

« Tu as fais ça ? » a bondi Alice.

« Oui » a dit Bella en lui lançant un oreiller. « Mais, il a compris le mensonge » Elle a haussé les épaules. « Et ensuite je lui ais dit que comme j'étais avec Edward, lui et moi étions seulement amis et que c'est tout ce que nous pourrions être. »

« Et, c'est tout ? » A dit Alice avec merveille dans sa voix.

« Oui, c'est tout. »

« Alors » Commença Rosalie avec un sourire satisfait. « Dis-nous tout sur Edward maintenant. »

« Sur lui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est juste un ami aussi ? »

Ses yeux s'élançant comme une flèche vers Alice, Bella a rougi en se demandant si son amie avait dit quoi que ce soit à Rosalie. « Je dois aller au lit. » S'est dépêchée Bella en sortant, ne voulant pas parler de lui parce qu'elle avait peur de trop en révéler, de rendre le tout plus réel. Dès qu'elle eu admis à elle-même qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Edward, les sentiments ont juste semblé grandir. Et après en avoir parlé à Alice mardi soir rendait tout cela encore plus mauvais. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ferait si ses sentiments continuaient à grandir ou plus … Elle fantasmait déjà sur lui dans les façons différente de le déshabiller, elle ne pouvait pas gérer d'avantage.

« J'ai déjà fait ton sac pour toi. » Lui cria Alice tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers.

« Alice ! » Gémit-elle, s'arrêtant pour regarder son amie.

« Je promets que je n'ai pas acheté n'importe quoi pour toi aujourd'hui. »

« Ça ne me fait pas sentir mieux. » Gémit-elle.

« C'étaient des cadeaux d'anniversaire pour toi. J'ai décidé de te les donner en avance. »

« Uh huh » A-t-elle marmonné en piétinant le reste du chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

**Arggh je suis désolée j'ai voulu posté plus tôt, mais la Mini-Fraise qui grandit en moi me demande beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps et mon emplois du temps s'en retrouve un peu perturbé !**

**.**

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews et vos avis qui sont toujours un plaisir. Les deux prochains chapitres feront partis de mes préférés :)**

**.**

**Une dernière chose, pour les reviews pas très sympa concernant les erreurs de trad ou de corrections dans les tout premiers chapitres, si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous n'avez qu'a appuyer sur la petite croix en haut a droite pour fermer la page et me laisser tranquille! (Je reconnais qu'il m'a fallut quelques chapitres pour traduire correctement ...) **

**Sincèrement il ne faut pas s'étonner que certains auteurs abandonnent tout simplement leur écriture ou leur trad si c'est pour recevoir des MP ou des Reviews désagréables. On fait avant tout plaisir a tout le monde en traduisant ou en écrivant et je trouve qu'il y a de plus en plus de personne qui se permettent de critiquer ou autre ... Ca devient lassant, frustrant et entre autre ça me fait personellement partir le plaisir de faire tout ça ! **

**Je parle évidemment a titre personnel ...**

**Les choses sont clair a présent ... et heureusement ce message n'est adressé qu'a une infime partie des lectrices. Pour les autres encore merci de votre soutient et de vos reviews ;)**

**Gros bisous **

**Gaëlle**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ... Et à Hanine pour ses explications et ses corrections sur les termes du base-ball et autre.**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 13**

**9 MAI 2009**

« Tu ne vas pas me parler de lui ? » A dit Alice tristement, en abandonnant.

« Il n'y a tout simplement rien à dire. » Soupira Bella, regardant par la fenêtre de la Jetta _(NT/ Marque de voiture) (NGe/ de Volkswagen, berline de niveau intermédiaire en l'Amérique)_ d'Alice tandis qu'elles roulaient vers le nord sur la I94. Elles étaient maintenant à un peu plus d'une heure de Milwaukee et jusqu'à présent, la première moitié du voyage n'était pas si mal. Elle avait même commencé à se détendre, pensant qu'elle serait en mesure d'éviter la question redoutable, mais maintenant c'était fait. – Alice avait finalement mis sur le haut.

« Je sais que ce par quoi tu es passée avec tes parents a été difficile. » A commencé Alice et Bella lui a lancé un regard furieux en la menaçant avec ses yeux. « Non » a dit Alice fermement « Tu me laisses finir. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime. Je ne vais pas te permettre de balancer une bonne chose si négligemment. »

« Et cette bonne chose serait ? » Demanda Bella d'un ton sarcastique.

Alice a expiré, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure – une habitude qu'elle avait prise à regarder Bella le faire trop souvent. « Edward est un gars bien. Je sais qu'il a un passé assez ombragé, mais n'en avons-nous pas tous un ? »

« Je peux compter sur une seule main avec combien d'hommes j'ai dormi, je doute qu'il puisse faire pareil. »

« Vraiment Bella, je crois que le réponse à cela serait zéro. »

Bella a essayé de retenir son rire, mais elle regardait toujours Alice qui lui souriait vivement. « Écoutes, ce n'est pas le premier gars à avoir eu une relation d'une nuit – bien, beaucoup plus qu'une, mais il n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier. Chaque gars que tu as rencontré en a probablement eu au moins une. »

Quand ces mots n'ont pas frappé dans l'esprit de Bella, Alice a continué. « Même toi en a eu une. »

Ça fait mal. Oui, Bella Swan avait eu une histoire d'une nuit et elle en a regretté chaque moment de sa création. Ce n'était pas son plus beau moment, mais elle avait appris d'elle-même et elle s'était jurée de ne jamais recommencé. « Tu ne peux pas me comparer moi et ma seule erreur avec un homme qui a vécu dans un état constant de portes girouettes. »

Dès que les mots ont dépassés ses lèvres, elle a senti l'éclatement de la douleur dans son cœur – la culpabilité. Que faisait-elle ? Edward était son ami. Il était devenu un ami proche, et il serait mal si jamais il avait entendu les paroles qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se sentait comme une merde.

« Je ne voulais pas … » Murmurait-elle, les larmes menaçant de sortir de ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas. » Alice a ôté sa main du volant et a saisi une des mains de Bella. « Ne laisses pas ta colère pour ta mère et Phil Dwyer voiler tes sentiments pour Edward. C'est tout ce que j'essaie de dire. »

« Je ne sais juste pas comment me sentir. » a soupiré Bella en tournant sa tête pour regarder son amie. « Quelque fois c'est dur pour moi de m'abstenir et de garder mes mains loin de lui. C'est comme si un animal voulait prendre le contrôle et l'attaquer. Pas d'une mauvaise façon. » Elle a jeté un regard sournois à Alice « D'une très mauvaise façon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Bella a examiné le visage d'Alice et l'a vu faire un signe de tête avec un fin sourire sur son visage.

« Et les autres ? » L'a invité Alice.

« D'autres fois, je veux juste ramper sur ses genoux et qu'il me tienne. Il a ce coté … je ne sais pas … il semble si froid et lointain une minute et la suivante il est compatissant et soucieux – affectueux. Quelque fois, je crois qu'il peut voir dans mon âme. »

« Tu l'aimes »

« Oh non » A dit Bella en levant sa main pour faire taire Alice. « Ne vas pas sur ce chemin. Je ne peux pas m'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour ce gars, il n'y a aucun moyen que je m'en aille vers ça. »

« T'es bête Bella » A ri Alice doucement. « Tu as juste besoin d'avouer avoir des sentiments pour lui. »

Inhalant lentement, Bella s'est retournée vers la fenêtre de son coté. « Je suppose que je l'ai fait » A-t-elle marmonné.

« Alors, tu vas me parler de ses baisers ? »

« Avances Alice » a gémit Bella.

« J'ai vu que les photos … »

« Ainsi que toutes les autres » a interrompu Bella « Elles étaient toutes innocentes. »

« Elles ne semblaient pas très innocentes. Je veux dire, tu dois avoir ressentit quelques chose. »

Une nuance légère de rouge a recouvert les joues de Bella et Alice a grincé. « Je le savais ! Feux d'artifice ? Étincelles ? Tu m'avais dis qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça ! »

« Il n'y en a pas. Enfin, je ne les appellerais pas comme ça. »

« Alors comment les appellerais-tu ? »

Tournant sa tête en baissant ses yeux vers la fenêtre encore une fois, Bella a pensé au sensation des lèvres d'Edward contre les siennes. Cela faisait quelques temps depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais ses lèvres ont picotés à la mémoire et un signe de chaleur a couru dans son sang. « Un flot » a-t-elle murmuré.

« Un flot de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Bella se retourna pour regarder Alice « C'est comme si c'es une force qui commence dans ma poitrine et se précipite vers le bas à travers mon corps et dans mes orteils. »

Alice ne dit rien, mais son sourire grandit encore, si cela fut possible. Elles ont roulés en silence pendant un certain temps, écoutant certaines chansons sur l'Ipod d'Alice. Après un certain temps, Bella se tourna vers Alice avec un froncement de sourcil sur son visage.

« S'il te plait, ne dit rien à Jazz ou à Emmett. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir vers Edward si ça ruine notre amitié. »

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'Edward n'est intéressé par toi que pour ton amitié ? » A demandé Alice incrédule.

« Nous sommes juste amis, Alice »

« Mais j'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde » Lorsque Bella roula des yeux elle poursuivit. « Tu veux plus non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. La seule chose qui me fait peur, ce sont tous les voyages qu'il fait. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de voir d'autres filles sur la route ? » Elle avait sur le bout de la langue son foirage à Saint-Louis à titre d'exemple, mais elle a gardé la bouche fermée. Elle n'aurait jamais trahi sa confiance comme ça.

« Tu ne crois pas que Jazz est la possibilité de le faire aussi ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il pourrait le faire et je suis sûre que ça te rend folle. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie à me demander tout le temps si l'homme que j'aime couche avec d'autres femmes. »

« L'homme que tu aimes ? » Alice jeta un œil du coté de Bella.

« J'utilisais Jazz et toi à titre d'exemple. Tu es amoureuse de lui non ? »

« Bien sûr » Dit Alice.

« Et bien je ne pense pas que je pourrais passer par là. Ce serait comme de la torture. »

« Ce n'est pas de la torture. » a dit Alice doucement et Bella l'a écouté attentivement. Alice n'était pas tranquille, très souvent, et quand elle l'était, elle avait normalement quelque chose de très important à dire.

« Je me fis à Jazz pour ma vie entière. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse aimer quelqu'un si on a pas confiance en lui, Bella. Je sais que ta maman a trahit la confiance de ton père et Phil Dwyer a trahit la sienne. Mais tu dois te demander si n'importe lequel d'entre eux a aimé l'autre. »

« N'y réponds pas tout de suite. » A dit Alice en toute hâte. « Penses-y. Je sais que Jazz ne trichera jamais avec moi. M'inquiétais-je des femmes s' approchant de lui ? Tout le temps ! Je sais qu'il n'est en aucun cas Edward Masen » a-t-elle ri sottement « Mais, il a sa propre suivie de filles. »

« Comment peux-tu n'avoir aucun doute ? » C'est enquise Bella.

« Nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et ne nous cachons jamais rien. Le secret pour accomplir la confiance c'est de n'avoir aucun secret. Quand Jazz rentre d'un voyage sur la route, la première chose que nous faisons, c'est se dire tout de notre temps passé à part. Il me parle des fans filles tout le temps, Bella. Tu peux croire que c'est masochiste que je veuille savoir, mais il m'aide, il le fait vraiment. »

« C'est la première chose que vous faite tout les deux quand il revient ? » A demandé Bella d'un ton sarcastique et Alice a ri.

« Bien, pas la première. » elle cligna de l'œil. « Mais la seconde. Écoutes, je sais que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps pour toi pour apprendre à te fier à quelqu'un comme Edward, et c'est pas mal. Pas tous les rapports n'avancent en même temps. Prends les choses lentement avec lui, tires partie de l'amitié que vous deux avez depuis le départ et apprends à te fier à lui un petit peu à la fois. »

« Donc, tu crois que je devrais juste céder et aller vers lui, et envoyer mes sonneries d'alarme aux enfer ? »

« Si la plus grosse sonnerie d'avertissement, c'est ta peur qu'il triche avec toi, alors oui. Cela ne signifie pas que vous allez vous diriger à l'aveuglette dans une relation et jamais parler des choses qui vous dérange. Tu ne discuteras certainement pas de chaque question avec lui et t'assurer qu'il soit clair sur comment tu te sentiras et ce qui n'est pas acceptable, mais je pense qu'en laissant passer quelqu'un qui te fait sentir de la façon dont tu m'as décrite serait ta plus grande erreur. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de pareil avec quelqu'un » a soupiré Bella. « Je ne savais pas que de tels sentiments existaient. »

« J'ai ressentit la même chose quand j'ai rencontré Jazz » Alice s'est concentrée sur la route pendant quelques temps en permettant à Bella de prendre conscience de tout ça.

« Maintenant que je t'ai tout dis, vas-tu laisser Edward et moi tranquille, nous permettre de trouver tout ça nous même ? »

« Je promets de ne plus m'en mêler. » Alice a fait la moue. « Je sais que ce que j'ai fait mardi ce n'était pas juste. Je me suis juste un peu emportée – tu me pardonnes ? »

« Évidemment. Mais tu ne dois pas passer par tous ces complots. Edward et moi sommes amis, tout ce que tu avais à faire était de nous inviter à sortir diner et nous serions venus avec joie. »

« Je sais mais j'ai voulu que vous réalisiez combien vous vous manquiez quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble »

Les sourcils de Bella se sont relevés et elle regardait fixement son amie. « Pour de vrai ? Tu croyais que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte quand il a été sur la route pendant une semaine ? »

« Ça n'a pas été une semaine Bella » a ri sottement Alice.

« Ça aurait pu tout aussi bien l'être. » A-t-elle marmonné et Alice a rayonné à coté d'elle « Tais-toi » a gémit Bella.

Maintenant que Bella avait admis ses sentiments pour Edward, il état dur de garder le tout à l'intérieur. Il y avait une énergie la parcourant, ne voulant parler que d'Edward, mais elle s'est retenue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas apparaitre comme une folle dingue psychotique – ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant vu qu'elles allaient jusqu'à Milwaukee pour le regarder jouer au base-ball.

« Nous devrions arriver un peu avant dix heures. » a dit Alice quelque minutes plus tard en changeant de conversation. « Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que les gars vont vouloir faire, mais la brasserie de Miller donne des excursions. »

« C'est cool » a dit Bella dans un état second, elle était trop occupé à penser à Edward, et se demandait comment elle allait faire attention. Ça avait été un coup mardi soir quand il n'avait pas voulu entrer et finir leur conversation, elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu lui dire au revoir – elle n'était pas prête. Et maintenant, quatre jours plus tard, elle avait tellement envie de le voir de nouveau.

Le reste du trajet s'est passé silencieusement jusqu'à Milwaukee et Bella s'est endormie les dernières trente minutes. Et se réveillant quand elles sont arrivées à Milwaukee, en ayant l'impression que la voiture avait ralentit radicalement quand elles sont sorties de la route nationale.

« Tu peux regarder pas la fenêtre si tu vois l'hôtel ? » a demandé Alice, Bella frottait ses yeux du sommeil.

« Bien sûr, comment s'appelle t'il ? »

« L'hôtel Pfister »

« C'est sur cette rue ? »

« Ça doit être dans les prochains bloc. »

« Je vais texté Edward » a dit Bella, heureuse d'avoir enfin une raison de le contacter. Alice et Jazz avait correspondu toute la matinée, ne lui laissant aucune raison d'envoyé un texto à Edward.

_**Nous y serons dans quelques minutes.**_

Il n'aura fallu que quelques secondes pour obtenir sa réponse.

_**Nous sommes dans le hall.**_

Alice a tiré la voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel Pfisher et un voiturier a immédiatement couru à pas précipités pour aider les filles avec leur sacs puis un homme est venu pour échanger son ticket de valet pour les clés d'Alice. Le portier a ouvert la porte pour elles et dès qu'elles ont marchés dans le hall, Alice s'est excitée quand elle a aperçu Jazz étant debout dans le coin en train de l'attendre.

Se jetant sur Jazz, Alice s'est envoyée dans ses bras et ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, en laissant Edward et Bella se dirent maladroitement "bonjour" avec une étreinte rapide en embrassant chacun la joue de l'autre. Les lèvres de Bella s'y sont attardées un peu plus longuement qu'elles ne devraient probablement le faire mais elle n'avait pas pu résister – Il sentait l'après rasage et le chewing-gum à la framboise qu'il mâchait. Lui tendant sa main, Bella a silencieusement demandé un morceau et Edward a gloussé, il retira son paquet et lui en donna un.

« Il me semble que je devrais t'acheter un paquet de six aussi. » a-t-il dit en lui lançant son sourire tordu en prenant lentement le morceau dans sa bouche, savourant le goût auquel elle pensait comme « Edward ».

« Nous allons prendre cela » dit Edward, saisissant les trois sacs du portier « Ils sont déjà enregistrés. »

« Wow » Bella eut le souffle coupé à coté d'Edward, attrapant son attention. « C'est beau. » Ses yeux ont numérisés l'hôtel, en notant les accents d'or et les tons riches du bois, des meubles et l'élaboration des escaliers avant de fixer son regard sur fresques peinte au plafond. Ce n'était pas la chapelle Sixtine, mais c'était tout aussi beau.

« Cet endroit est assez vieux, les planchers craquent, les tuyaux font du bruit. » Il sourit quand elle se mit à marcher à coté de lui.

Une fois qu'ils ont trouvés la chambre, Edward lui a donné la clé et introduisit ses sacs, Jazz et Alice étaient allés directement dans leur chambre et Bella ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Alors » a dit Bella en ouvrant les rideaux pour regarder la vue par la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce matin ? »

« Rien » Il regarda dans la rue, debout à côté d'elle, mais son regard s'attarda sur elle. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'Alice et toi voulez faire ? »

« Elle a parlé de partir en excursion, mais je ne sais pas quand tous les deux vont refaire surface. »

« Ça a fait quatre longues journées » a-t-il murmuré.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » a-t-elle dit calmement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le grand lit dans le centre de la pièce, elle ramassa la télécommande pour le téléviseur et l'alluma. « Nous pouvons regarder un film » a-t-elle suggéré.

« En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il reste quelques heures avant l'heure du déjeuner et ils devraient être prêts d'ici là. » Se dirigeant vers le lit, Edward s'est posé à coté de où Bella s'était assise, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête, croisant ses jambes et ses chevilles. « Ils ont tout un tas de films que tu peux commander. »

« Bien, voyons ce qu'ils ont alors. » Bella a enlevé ses chaussures et se coucha contre le dossier, en se réglant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit confortable. « Pour quel film es-tu d'humeur ? »

« Rien de trop girly » Il eu un petit sourire satisfait, comme elle s'attardait sur « 27 robes » et elle a ri sottement.

« Regarde ! Oh Princess Bride ! » (NT/Film de 1987)

« Tu as de la chance qu'il y est des combats d'épée dans celui-là Swan, autrement j'aurais dû te chatouiller pour avoir le contrôle de la télécommande. » a-t-il dit malicieusement, ses mains venant voleter au-dessus de ses cotes.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« J'ai dit que tu avais eu de la chance » a-t-il soufflé « Mais attention, je ne serais pas si généreux la prochaine fois. »

« Soit tranquille et regarde le film » a-t-elle rit, poussant joyeusement ses mains à l'écart et en pressant ensuite le bouton de la télécommande pour commander le film.

C'était la première fois qu'ils regardaient un film tout les deux ensembles, où ils étaient tous les deux réveillés. La seule autre fois où ils l'avaient tenté, à ce moment là, Bella était malade et elle avait dormi pendant la majeure partie du temps, sinon la totalité du film.

Cette fois, tous les deux ont cités le film mot à mot en riant de leurs passages préférés et découpant l'accent d'Inigo. À la fin du film, ils se sont retrouvés pelotonnés l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs corps se touchant à peine. Quand Bella a éteint la télé la pièce s'est remplie de silence, la charge dans l'air entre eux est devenue de plus en plus évidente et elle a essayé de respirer normalement pendant qu'elle se disputait avec elle-même sur ses sentiments pour Edward.

« Merci pour le film » dit-il enfin, il leva la main vers une mèche de cheveux sur la joue de Bella, la plaçant derrière son oreille.

Le chemin de ses doigts qui trainait sur sa peau, brulé, elle le regardait, voulant de lui qu'il se penche vers elle. Il hésita un moment où ses doigts s'attardaient et puis il s'est reculé. « Nous devrions aller à leur porte. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce que Jazz et moi ayons besoin d'être au parc. »

« C'est vrai. » a-t-elle bafouillé « Suis-je habillée correctement pour le déjeuner ? »

« Tu me sembles parfaite » a-t-il dit avec un sourire tordu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Bella étaient devant la porte de Jazz cognant à la porte. Ils ont entendu quelques petits fous rires, puis Jazz qui gémissait quelque chose et Bella regarda Edward, retenant son rire et secouant la tête.

« Peut-être que nous devrions seulement les abandonner. » a-t-elle songé « J'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait prêts à aller manger. »

La porte s'est ouverte brusquement pour révéler Jazz portant un peignoir blanc somptueux « Les gars désolés » a-t-il dit d'un air absent « Nous allons commander au service de chambre. »

« Alors » Edward a commencé après que Jazz eu fermé la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? »

Ils ont décidés de marcher autour de la ville pour trouver quelque chose, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de préférence pour n'importe quoi en particulier. Ils se sont retrouvés dans un restaurant chinois donnant sur le fleuve et Edward a eu le courage de poser des questions sur son rendez-vous de la veille.

Au début, Bella a été hésitante à partager ce sujet, étant donné qu'elle avait beaucoup parlé de lui, mais elle s'est finalement détendue. « La nourriture était incroyable » lui dit-elle, et a ensuite détaillé complètement ce qu'ils avaient mangés.

« Je crois que Kate et Garrett y sont déjà allés. » A dit Edward avant de prendre une bouchée de riz au jambon frit.

« Nous devrions y aller ensemble, tu vas adorer ! C'était beau, sombre et confortable … » Elle se perdit, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Elle était sur le point de dire romantique.

« Comment ça a été avec Jake ? »

Bella haussa les épaules « C'était un peu maladroit, mais je crois qu'il a compris maintenant que je ne voulais qu'être son amie. »

« Tu fronces les sourcils. »

« Bien, c'était un rendez-vous horrible – heureux ? »

« Devrais-je l'être ? » A gloussé Edward.

« C'était juste ennuyeux » a-t-elle ronchonné « J'avais cru que j'avais arrêter de passer du temps avec lui au collège parce que j'avais commencé à sortir avec Emmett et que je n'avais plus de temps pour lui comme ami, mais après la nuit dernière … bien je crois que j'ai arrêté de trainer avec lui parce qu'il n'aimait que parler de lui. »

Quand la seule réponse d'Edward fut un sourire satisfait et sarcastique, elle a plissé ses yeux. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais dû supporter quelqu'un qui aimait parler de lui. »

« Tout le temps en fait » dit-il en balbutiant « C'est une de mes plus grosses bêtes noires. »

« Ça craint ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas regardé hier soir comme un rendez-vous réel. Mais en même temps, j'ai tout de même été déçue. »

« Vas-tu le voir de nouveau ? » La voix d'Edward semblait bizarre.

« Comme un ami. » Elle a haussé les épaules. « Nous avons des plans pour aller aux jeux des Sox-Cubs ensemble cet été. »

« C'est un fan des Sox pas vrai ? »

« Il ne devrait pas l'être. » a-t-elle murmuré. « T'ai-je dit à quelle vitesse il avait abandonné les Mariners ? » Sa voix s'est soulevé d'une octave quand elle parlait et les lèvres d'Edward se levèrent dans l'humour.

« Certaines personnes ne ressentent pas la même fidélité à une équipe comme tu le fais. » Suggéra-t'il, mais elle n'adhéra pas.

« Abandonnerais-tu les Cubs si tu devais déménager dans une ville différente ? »

« Bella, si je vivais dans une ville différente, c'est parce que j'aurais été recruté. Ainsi de cette façon, oui. »

« Ce qui signifie que tu ne veux pas aller dans une équipe différente ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » A-t'il dit lentement « J'ai toujours été un fan des Cubs depuis que j'étais enfant. Mais si je n'étais pas heureux ici, si j'étais un joueur libre … je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais. »

« Mon Dieu, Jazz pourrait partir et emporter Alice avec lui » Bella regarda extrêmement Edward « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« Bella nous sommes tout les deux conformes au contrat avec les Cubs en ce moment, je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter de ça. »

« Mais, vous pouvez être échangés d'un moment à l'autre ! »

« Je n'aurais pas peur pour ça. Maintenant » Soupirait-il en essayant de changer de sujet en lui offrant un biscuit de fortune.

Ne sachant pas lequel choisir, Bella ferma les yeux avant de choisir aveuglément. « Rien de toutes ces choses dans « ton lit », Masen »

« Quoi ? » A-t-il demandé en faisant claquer son biscuit ouvert.

« Emmett ajout toujours les mots « au lit » à la fin de chaque biscuit de fortune qu'il reçoit. »

« Je savais que j'allais trouver une raison de l'aimer. » a-t-il gloussé et a ensuite lu son papier de bonne aventure, ses yeux se rétrécissant sur les mots devant lui, troublé de ce que ça signifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Cherchant sa fortune, Edward a répondu avec une lueur dans ses yeux. « Toi d'abord. »

« D'accord » dit-elle « Quelqu'un s'intéresse à vous. Gardez les yeux ouverts. »

« Au lit » a ajouté Edward en riant.

« Cela semble tellement faux, comme si un gars me chassait et que je devais être prudente qu'il ne grimpe pas dans mon lit pendant que je dors. » Bella a frissonné exprès et Edward a froncé les sourcils.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'impression que ça sonnait comme ça. »

« Pas besoin de t'excuser » a-t-elle grogné avant de lui demander de lire le sien.

« C'est boiteux » soupirait –il « Votre éclat ne s'effacera jamais »

« Au lit » ajouta-t'elle pour lui et alors son petit rire teinté fit rougir ses joues d'un rouge vif.

« Quand nous étions enfants, ça aurait eu effectivement du sens, ceux-ci sont juste étranges. » a-t'il soufflé

Ils ont pris leur temps pour marcher vers l'hôtel, leurs corps au plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne pourraient obtenir sans se toucher. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées autour de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alice dans la voiture sur le chemin, considérant ou non un avancement avec Edward. Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle pensait à la façon dont ce serait si facile d'attraper sa main et de nouer leurs doigts ensemble. Tirant ses bras, elle les plaça sous ses aisselles.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Edward, l'habillant d'un bras autour de ses épaules et son cœur explosa quand le flot dont elle avait parlé plus tôt jaillissait à travers son corps, l'enveloppant et faisant d'elle comme une bouillie.

« Merci » Murmurait-elle en penchant son corps plus près du sien. Elle prit quelques respirations profondes, se réjouissant de son parfum. Ils étaient tous les deux à mâcher leur chewing-gum à la framboise, de sorte que l'odeur était sur lui, mais elle appréciait également son après rasage – ou étais ce son eau de Cologne ? Se demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » dit elle calmement.

« Vêtements » dit-il mollement, trainant sur « ent » du son en désarrois de question.

« Non, je veux dire ce parfum ? Il sent bon. » Elle baissa la tête timidement regardant le sol, se blindant elle-même de sa vue.

« Woods » Il haussa les épaules. _(NT/ D'après mes recherches Woods est le nom du parfum qu'a sorti Tiger Woods, célèbre joueur de Golf.)_

« Hmm, je l'aime bien » Elle caressa son visage dans l'épaule de sa chemise et son cœur s'arrêta quand elle entendit le sien s'accélérer.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Edward invita Bella dans sa chambre, mais elle refusa un instant sur le fait de vouloir faire une petite sieste avant le match. Au lieu de cela, Edward marcha dans sa chambre. En entrant, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et ferma les stores pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, le regardant. Il était tellement masculin, chaque bout de lui, et Bella se retrouva à regarder ses muscles quand ils bougeaient sous ses vêtements.

En admettant ses sentiments pour lui à Alice avait été la mauvaise chose à faire parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus le sortir de sa tête du tout maintenant. Elle avait désespérément envie de l'embrasser sur ce lit avec elle, recouvrant son corps avec le sien.

« Tu vas être debout très tard ce soir ? » A demandé Edward, la retirant du fantasme brumeux dans son esprit.

« Um je crois vraiment. »

« Puis-je passer quand je rentre ? » Il l'a rejoint au pied de son lit en regardant nerveusement les différents spectres d'émotions à travers son visage.

« Bien sûr » Sourit-elle « J'en ai envie. »

Edward a fait les deux pas qu'il restait d'espace entre Bella et lui, et a ensuite passé sa main sur le coté de son visage. L'appuyant, il l'embrassa sur le front. « Je te verrais après le jeu. » Après ça, il marcha à travers la pièce puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Bella enleva ses chaussures et se posa sur le lit double, ses yeux regardant fixement le haut du plafond. Son cœur battait de façon inégale, incapable de se calmer du contact doux de ses lèvres sur sa peau. _Je suis désolée papa._

Ce furent les dernières pensées dans l'esprit de Bella avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, son père et comment elle se sentait coupable de chuter pour l'ennemi. Edward Masen représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait et maintenant ce qu'elle voulait de cet homme – une réplique de l'ennemi juré de son père – c'était l'embrasser, le toucher, le faire sien. Elle le voulait mal et pensait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir plus.

Pendant son sommeil, Bella a cru entendre quelqu'un dans sa pièce et les tiroirs de la commode s'ouvrir et se refermer. Alice, gémit-elle dans son sommeil et puis elle poussa les pensées de la réalité à partir de sa tête. Se retournant, elle gémissait et se concentrait sur son rêve – Edward la mordant le long de son cou et de son épaule. Peu de temps après, Bella a été interrompue par une voix frénétique.

« Bella ! Bella, réveilles-toi ! Merde Bella, pourquoi ta porte était-elle ouverte ? »

La cause de la voix tremblait et elle l'a reconnu au loin comme étant Alice, mais elle a poussé ses mains et a gémi. « Arrêtes d'interrompre mon rêve avec Edward »

« Bella !» Cette fois la voix de la petite sylphide était sévère avec une allusion de peur dedans.

Brusquement assise dans son lit, il fallut un certain temps à Bella pour ouvrir les yeux, s'adaptant à la lumière du soleil brillant depuis l'ouverture des stores. « Pourquoi as-tu ouvert mes stores ? Edward les avaient fermés pour une raison » a-t-elle murmuré, tentant toujours de se réveiller et de donner un sens au ton pressant d'Alice et à son expression.

« Bella les stores étaient ouverts quand je suis arrivée ici. »

« Hmm ? » Dit-elle ne comprennent pas ce qu'Alice essayait de dire.

« Quand je suis descendue dans ta chambre, ta porte et les stores étaient grands ouverts. Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas fermé ta porte ? N'importe qui aurait pu finir ici et … Bella, je ne veux pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver. »

« Ma porte n'était pas ouverte » dit-elle émue « Edward la fermée quand il est partit. Je le regardais. » Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle se leva de son lit pour s'étirer puis regarda Alice d'un air effaré « Quoi ? »

« Ta porte était grande ouverte, Bella. Je ne l'invente pas. J'ai pensé que tu l'avais laissé ouverte pour moi, et je n'ai pas ouvert tes stores. »

« Oh Dieu » A expiré Bella tremblante, effrayée de ce qu'elle mémorisait. « J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un ici plus tôt. Je pensais que c'était toi. » Les yeux de Bella ce sont rétrécis sur Alice. « Es-tu passée trier mes tiroirs, mettant mes vêtements dedans ? »

« Non » répondit-elle tranquillement « Bella, nous devons parler au gérant. Je pense que quelqu'un est entré dans ta chambre. »

~GO CUBS~

Le jeu semblait s'éterniser, et bien en toute honnêteté, il l'avait été. Près de quatre heures pour les neufs manches et les Cubs avaient perdu contre les Brewers, 12-6. Edward n'avait pas frappé très bien et sa moyenne chutait encore plus, il était inquiet après le match, soucieux de se préparer et de sortir du club house et il ne fut pas le seul. Avec Chicago si proche, de nombreuses familles avaient fait le déplacement ce weekend à Milwaukee pour être avec les joueurs de balle, ils les attendaient, tout comme Bella et Alice l'attendaient lui et Jazz.

C'était un peu inquiétant de savoir que Bella avait été à ce jeu parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était assise. Il avait parcouru plusieurs fois la foule à la recherche d'elle ou d'Alice, mais ne les avaient pas trouvées. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de retourner à l'hôtel et de passer du temps avec elle. Ils avaient de bon moments ensemble juste un peu plus tôt, même s'ils n'avaient rien fait de passionnant. Et c'était juste cela – il n'avait rien à faire d'extravagant avec Bella pour s'amuser. Ils pouvaient se promener ou s'asseoir pour parler toute la journée, c'était spécial pour lui – magnifique.

Bien qu'Edward et Bella aient fait de grands progrès dans leur relation, Edward voulait encore prendre son temps. Comme ce moment au zoo, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé la concernant, la réclamant contre lui et il y avait presque été jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule. Aussi décevant que ça avait été de ne pas sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes ce jour là – Edward avait été heureux de l'interruption. Il y avait une chose qu'il devait faire avant de dévoiler ses sentiments à Bella. Il y avait une chose qui pouvait se mettre entre eux, quelque chose qui pourrait tout ruiner entre eux – Jane.

Il avait besoin de dire à Bella à propos de Jane avant que l'équipe ne se rende à San Diego à la fin du mois. Les Cubs devaient y être le 22 et le 24 mai – ça approchait trop vite. Il n'y avait aucune réticence de sa part à faire ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire. Avec autant d'amusement qu'il avait pu avoir avec Jane, dans le passé, elle ne signifiait plus pour lui qu'une simple connaissance, et il espérait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Tout sur leur relation avait été décontracté – pas d'attachements, mais il se sentait encore mal à l'aise de la situation.

« Tu vas bien mec ? » Jazz s'est posé sur le siège à coté d'Edward dans le vestiaire.

« Ouais, je pensais juste. » Edward et Jazz ont quittés le club house le plus tôt possible, les cheveux d'Edward encore humides, pour revenir vers les femmes qui les attendaient.

« Excité de revoir Bella ? »

La question des femmes a été l'un des sujets dont ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup. Edward était toujours fermé au public auparavant. Mais maintenant avec les sentiments mûris qu'il avait pour Bella, Edward se retrouvait à vouloir ne parler que de Bella. « Vraiment » Soupira-t'il, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment parler à Jazz de ses sentiments.

« Elle est assez stupéfiante. »

C'était une affirmation en dessous de la vérité et Edward le savait. Bella était plus que stupéfiante. Mais, il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour la décrire. Elle avait une personnalité brillante qui hypnotisait juste Edward, l'attirant sans pareil comme un vampire à une blessure ensanglantée, elle était sûre dans son intelligence, n'ayant pas peur de faire savoir aux autres qu'elle avait un cerveau derrière ce beau visage et un corps bien proportionné. Et elle avait une certaine intelligence qu'Edward en était autant amusé qu'époustouflé. Elle était parfaite.

« Oui » a dit Edward « Elle est stupéfiante. »

Sortant du taxi et marchant vers l'hotel Pfisher, à première chose qu'Edward voulu faire était d'aller dans sa chambre et de passer des vêtements plus confortable avant d'être en tête à tête avec dans la chambre de Bella. Mais en marchant dans le vestibule avec Jazz, ils se sont tout les deux arrêtés sur leurs pas, choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Bella et Alice étaient assises et pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre sur un canapé du vestibule, une couverture jaune autour d'elles. Elles semblaient effrayées et aussitôt qu'elles remarquèrent les deux hommes, elles se levèrent et coururent vers eux. Alice jeta ses bras autour de la taille de Jazz et Bella n'hésita pas une seconde quand elle jeta ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Les bras d'Edward enroulés autour d'elle, la tirant plus proche de lui, lui frottant le dos, tentant de la réconforter. Il regarda Jazz, un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux et Jazz haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? » Demanda Edward, appuyant ses lèvres pour un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Lorsque Bella leva les yeux, Edward pouvait voir des larmes pas encore versées dans ses yeux et son cœur s'est émietté. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

« Allons-nous asseoir » A dit Jazz avec inquiétude, en menant Alice vers le canapé et s'asseyant ensuite la tirant sur ses genoux.

Edward installa Bella sur le canapé, mais il s'asseyait à coté d'elle, son bras enroulé autour d'elle, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle était certainement apeurée par quelque chose, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus.

« Tu leur dis » A invité Bella en regardant Alice.

« Après avoir nous avoir quittés pour le parc » a commencé Alice lentement « Je suis descendue pour voir Bella. Quand je suis arrivée dans sa chambre, la porte était grande ouverte, et elle était endormie sur le lit avec les stores ouverts. »

Edward a déplacé son regard pour regarder Bella, qui avait levé ses yeux vers lui. Il savait qu'il avait fermé la porte et il ne pouvait pas penser aux raisons qu'aurait eu Bella d'ouvrir la porte avant sa sieste. « J'ai fermé la porte quand je suis parti. » a-t-il dit tranquillement ses yeux se tournant vers Alice.

« C'est ce que Bella a dit. Et les stores » dit-elle ostensiblement « Elle a dit que tu les avais fermé. »

« C'est vrai. » A-t-il répondu et son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite.

« Et les tiroirs Alice, n'oublies pas les tiroirs. »

« Tu vas leur dire cette partie Bella, je n'étais pas là. »

Tout le monde regarda Bella, elle pris une profonde inspiration et se mis à parler. « Pendant que je dormais, j'aurais pu jurer que j'ai entendu quelqu'un ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode. Je pensais que c'était Alice qui mettait mes vêtements pour plus tard, donc je l'ai ignoré et je me suis rendormie. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose manque dans ta chambre ? » A demandé Edward, frottant son bras contre le dos de Bella, l'autre la serrant plus près de lui.

« Non, tout était exactement comme je l'avais laissé. »

« Nos devons parler au directeur de l'hôtel. » a-t-il décidé, prêt à foncer à la réception.

« Nous l'avons déjà fait. » a dit Alice « Ils ont envoyés une couple de personnes jusqu'à la chambre et tout va bien. Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction et rien n'indique que quiconque est entré à l'intérieur. »

« Il y a plus » dit Bella en frissonnant, et Edward resserra son emprise sur elle. « Quand nous sommes revenues du jeu, nous étions dans la salle et il y avait des bruits. »

Edward a gelé quand elle a mentionné les bruits. Il avait entendu des choses étranges la nuit d'avant, mais il pensait avoir des rêves bizarres. Non seulement ça, mais il y avait toutes les autres histoires qu'il avait entendu dire par d'autre personnes de l'équipe ainsi que d'autres joueurs de la ligue de base-ball. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque se trouvait dans ta chambre Bella » a dit Edward avec inquiétude.

« Aller Edward, crois-tu vraiment à toutes ces histoires ? » A finalement dit Jazz, sachant très bien ce à quoi Edward pensait.

« C'est exactement comme l'histoire de Crowley qu'il nous a dit l'an dernier après un séjour ici. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » a demandé Bella en se blottissant contre Edward.

« Il y a des tonnes d'histoires de fantômes sur l'hôtel Pfisher. Même Tony La Russa estime que l'hôtel est hanté. »

Les deux femmes frissonnèrent quand il parla et Jazz roula des yeux avant de montrer son mécontentement à son ami avec une grimace. « Ne l'écoutez pas « A-t'il dit en tirant Alice au plus près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas seulement moi Jazz » a soufflé Edward « Il y a quelques joueurs de notre équipe qui s'enferment doublement dans leurs chambres, car, ils ont peurs et nous ne sommes pas la seule équipe qui reste à Pfister. Demandes autour de la ligue, beaucoup de gars de différentes équipes ont vécus des choses bizarres – même certains parmi les Brewers qui sont restés ici pendant le hors saison ont paniqués dans cet endroit. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Crowley l'année dernière ? » A demandé Bella, sa peau plus pâle que la normal.

« Il a juré qu'il avait fermé sa porte, mettant même la charnière sur le verrou avant qu'il n'aille au lit. Et durant la nuit, il a été réveillé par des bruits étranges – qui avaient l'air de quelque chose claquant autour de lui – il a remarqué que la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte. »

Edward a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête par Jazz et il a tourné sa tête pour le regarder. « C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Pour effrayer les dames. » a dit Jazz avec son accent du sud.

« Attends » a dit Alice en redressant ses épaules et tirants des épées avec ses yeux sur Jazz. « Vous nous avez emmenés ici a Milwaukee pour rester dans un hôtel hanté ? »

« Non Bébé ce n'est pas hanté. Edward et certains des gars permettent juste à leurs imaginations de courir en liberté quelquefois. »

« Je n'ai pas imaginé la porte ouverte Jazz ! » Bouillonna Alice.

« Et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, je sais que je l'ai fait. » A dit Edward calmement en regardant Bella.

« Il l'a fait, je l'ai regardé fermer. » Bella a tourné sa tête pour regarder Jazz. « La porte et les stores étaient fermés tous les deux quand je me suis endormies. » Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement un bouton sur la chemise d'Edward.

« Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce seule ce soir. Edward » a dit Alice, en tournant ses yeux suppliants sur lui. « Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule. »

« J'ai vu un motel 6 pas trop loin d'ici » a dit Bella « Je pourrais avoir une chambre pour la nuit. »

« Non » Edward s'est tourné pour la regarder « Je m'assurerais que tout est sûr pour toi. »

« Mais, si c'est hanté. Tu ne peux rien faire. »

Ils se sont regardés fixement un moment tous les quatre entre eux silencieusement. Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle reste dans un hôtel différent mais ça avait du sens. Il y avait quelque chose avec la Pfisher et il y croyait sans doute, mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait en sureté. Les choses étranges décontenançaient. Mais, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de méchant de fait, il le savait.

« Je dormirais sur le sol » a-t-il dit inquiet. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle soit si loin ce soir même si elle préférait aller au motel 6 alors qu'il l'avait aider à son arrivée à porter son sac ici pour elle.

« Que dirais-tu de ta chambre ? » a-t-elle demandé « Des choses étrange se produises dedans ? »

« Il y avait des bruits forts hier soir, mais ma porte est restée fermé. »

« Que penses-tu qui sera le mieux ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils partagent une chambre et son cœur sauta dans sa gorge, l'excitation dans les veines qui coulait en lui. « Qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile pour toi ? »

« Tu es plus proche de Jazz pas vrai ? »

« Il est juste à quelques portes de moi. »

« Pouvons-nous rester dans ta chambre ? » demanda Bella timidement, son front appuyé contre l'épaule d'Edward, elle regardait ses doigts qui jouaient encore avec son bouton.

~GO CUBS~

Edward regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, pendant qu'il se brossait les dents. Il avait apporté Bella dans sa chambre pour emporter toutes ses affaires avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle avait pris son temps dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se changeait avec un short et un tee-shirt bleu des Cubs. Et puis, il avait pris sa place.

Bella avait eu si peur et aussi inquiet qu'il avait été, il était également ravi qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, il ne voulait rien de plus que la réconforter et la tenir toute la nuit. Et maintenant qu'elle était couchée dans son lit, habillée d'un très joli top Minnie Mouse et short de nuit tout petit – ça avait dû être le pyjama qu'Alice avait eu en Floride.

L'avoir dans sa chambre toute la nuit serait dangereux cependant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de la toucher, se tenir loin d'elle … _s'en tenir au sol! _S'il pouvait juste rester sur le sol, ce devrait être parfait, mais s'il était dans le lit avec elle … Non, il ne se permettrait pas d'y penser. _Bien, regarde maintenant ce que tu as fait._

S'asseyant sur la lunette des toilettes fermées, Edward appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur et ferma ses yeux. _De vieux hommes dans une lanière, Mike Newton dansant nu dans les vestiaires … _ne fallut pas longtemps pour lui à obtenir que son excitation soit sous contrôle. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit sa porte des toilettes et se dirigea dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Bella se redressa dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, les couvertures redressées jusqu'à sa taille. « Es-tu prêtes pour le lit ? » Lui demanda-t'il, peu sûr qu'elle soit fatiguée ou qu'elle veuille rester éveillée.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais dormir maintenant » a-t-elle murmuré.

« Aimerais-tu regarder la télé ? » Edward saisi la télécommande et était sur le point de tourner le téléviseur jusqu'à ce que sa voix l'arrête.

« Non, en faite » dit-elle en caressant le lit à coté d'elle « Je pensais que nous pourrions parler. »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il, il se dirigea vers l'autre coté du lit, puis s'assit sur le dessus de la couverture, penché en arrière, comme elle, contre la tête de lit. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« N'importe quoi. » Sa voix tremblait puis elle a parlé plus surement. « Effectivement, nous n'avons jamais terminé notre conversation de mardi soir. »

« C'est vrai » a sourit Edward « Où en étions-nous ? »

Bella a glissé vers le bas dans le lit, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, puis se tourna sur le coté pour lui faire face. « Tu étais sur le point de me dire le flirt le plus fou que tu es rencontré. »

« Oh Man, c'est vrai »

« Tu m'avais dis qu'il y avait tous les types différents. Alors dis-moi, quels types elles étaient ? »

« Certains flirts n'étaient pas si mauvais, juste sur la base du flirt, mais d'autres … » Il s'arrêta de penser pour savoir si il devait lui dire tout ceci ou non. _Honnêteté_. Le seul mot perdu dans sa tête, se balançant autour de lui, le narguant. Il avait ce besoin de franchise, surtout s'il avait une chance d'avoir une relation avec elle.

« D'autres ? » L'a-t-elle encouragé.

« Disons juste que certains n'étaient pas si subtils. »

« Tu ne joues pas correctement. » Elle fit la moue et il glissa d'avantage dans son oreiller pour la rejoindre.

« Bien, quelques fois, elles sont très copain-copain. Et je ne parle pas seulement d'un simple geste sur ma main ou sur mon bras. »

« Où te touchent-elles ? »

Edward a vu l'éclat de colère à travers ses yeux et il a sourit. « Es-tu jalouse Swan ? »

« Tiuh ! Non ! » L'expression du visage de Bella et les battements rapides de son cœur l'ont trahie, et Edward est devenu mou.

« Elles touchent mes jambes, cheveux, visage, poitrine, fesse et … bien … »

« Pas possible ! » l'a-t-elle interrompu. « Ce n'est pas du flirt ça, c'est une agression sexuelle ! »

En expirant fortement, Edward a pensé à comment les femmes et les petites amies des autres joueurs ont manipulés les choses. Il savait qu'Esmé et Carlisle avaient une politique, celle où il n'était pas sensé lui dire tous ces flirts de femmes, mais il ne s'est mis également à aucune place pour parer le coup. D'autre part Jazz et Alice, de ce qu'il savait, étaient extrêmement ouverts et que Jazz lui disait tout. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'extrême et il regrettait subitement de ne pas avoir l'avis de Garrett maintenant pour en parler – il avait besoin d'un troisième exemple.

« Bella, je ne permets pas aux femmes de me toucher comme ça … Bien, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je me permets de leur faire comprendre que je n'apprécie pas ce type d'attention. »

« Pas à toutes » l'a-t-elle coupé.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à ça ? » Il a froncé les sourcils, en se demandant pourquoi elle a cru qu'il appréciait ce type d'attention.

« Ben, tu apprécies évidemment certaines de leur attentions ou tu n'aurais pas la réputation que tu aurais. »

« Ma réputation » a-t-il dit d'un ton pince sans rire. «Allons-nous savoir comment j'ai eu cette réputation ? »

« Ne le faisons pas. »

« Non, je ne m'y oppose pas. » a-t-il dit brusquement et il a remarqué que Bella s'était raidie à son coté. Il est devenu inquiet quand il a remarqué qu'il l'effrayait. « Je suis désolé Bella » a-t-il dit fronçant les sourcils. « Je crois que c'est quelque chose dont nous devrions parler » Il devait lui dire tout et subitement, il n'avait plus peur, du moins elle s'était étoffée un peu – il arriverait à parler de Jane finalement.

« Mais » a-t-il continué « si je partage tout les détails sanglants de mon passé, je voudrais que tu fasses pareil. »

« Je suis sûre que mon passé va t'ennuyer. » A-t-elle gloussé.

« Je serais le seul juge de cela. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bien, alors pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas avec ta réputation ? »

« Je t'ai tous dit pour Lauren » il a fait la grimace « Après qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai juré que je ne me laisserais jamais avoir de nouveau par une autre fan hystérique. Elle a sucé chaque once de vie que j'avais en moi. J'avais arrêté de sortir avec mes amis pour elle et ses pseudos amis. Et mes parents avaient aussi pris la seconde place derrière sa famille quand on en venait aux vacances. »

« Tu es tombé durement » a chuchoté Bella et il a sourit, sans vraiment sourire.

« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on peut dire. J'ai juré que je ne permettrais à personne d'arriver près de moi à nouveau. Les coups d'une nuit étaient presque tous ce que j'avais. Ou quelque fois, je passais un weekend, une semaine, ou même deux ou trois semaines avec quelqu'un si elle était totalement ignorante de qui j'étais ou de ce que je faisais pour vivre. Mais aussitôt que le prochain voyage sur la route arrivait, je disparaissais et ne les contactais jamais à nouveau. »

« Comment as-tu évité les coups de fils ennuyeux et celles se manifestant chez toi ? »

« Je ne leur ai jamais donné mon numéro de téléphone – il s'affiche en privé – et je n'ai jamais reçu de fille dans mon immeuble auparavant. »

« À part Lauren ? »

« Non, même pas elle. J'ai acheté l'endroit après que nous ayons rompu. »

Se tournant sur le coté, Edward s'est mis plus confortable et Bella lui a fait signe pour qu'il vienne sous les couvertures avec elle. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, c'est très bien. »

Après s'être mis confortablement sous les couvertures, Edward s'est tourné pour la regarder. Leurs visages étaient si proches, pourtant ils semblaient toujours aussi distants. « Bien sûr, tu as du entendre parler des deux femmes. » A-t-il repris, regardant son visage pour l'analyser pendant qu'il parlait.

« Oui, j'ai eu connaissance de ça. Tu étais avec deux femmes et un journaliste a tapé à votre porte, obtenant une belle image de toi avec elles. »

« Pour être franc, je ne me souviens rien de cette nuit là. J'étais sorti avec deux ou trois gars de l'équipe pour m'amuser et ensuite la chose suivant dont je me souviens est le coup sur la porte. Ma question est pourquoi un journaliste taperait-il à ma porte et comment savait-il que cette chambre était la mienne ? »

« Une des filles l'a appelé » a grimacé Bella.

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser aussi. »

« Tu ne te souviens sérieusement de rien ? » a-t-elle demandé troublée.

« Rien »

« Combien de verres avais tu bu ? »

« Deux ou trois bières, rien d'important. Je ne sors normalement pas me soûler les nuits où j'ai un match le lendemain matin. Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'arrive pas, mais ce n'est pas normal pour moi » Il a immédiatement pensé à la nuit à Saint Louis, c'était complètement hors de son caractère pour lui – pour les deux choses. Il ne buvait pas d'habitude pour se soûler et il ne partait pas en courant avec une fille sans savoir son nom ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'elle. Il prenait, d'habitude, son temps avec une dame. Il leur parlait d'abord, ou au moins flirtait un peu pour demander son nom.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas normal pour toi. » A songé Bella. Et Edward s'est demandé où son esprit était. Elle semblait profondément dans quelque chose. « Tu n'as jamais reçu des nouvelles de ses filles à nouveau ? »

« Non » il a haussé les épaules « Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais distribué mon numéro de téléphone ou adresse. »

« Mais avec les images, si elles s'étaient remises au reporter elles-mêmes, ils auraient pu les contacter de nouveau sur ce qui t'étais arrivé, au cas où ils en auraient besoin. »

« Ou veux-tu en venir ? » Lui a-t-il demandé parce qu'il pouvait voir littéralement ses méninges tournant dans sa tête.

« Tout semble tellement suspect, tu sais ? Ah tant pis » dît-elle en riant « J'ai une imagination débordante. »

« Alors, c'est ton tour » dit-il en baillant.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas te retenir trop tard. »

« Je pensais avoir été clair plus tôt aujourd'hui. » l'a-t-il taquiné ses doigts effleurant légèrement ses cotes, s'apprêtant à la chatouiller.

« D'accord » elle eut le souffle coupé en riant. « Ma vie est tellement ennuyeuse. Tu sais à propos d'Emmett » elle haussa les épaules. « Après lui, j'ai eu un petit ami à la fac du nom de Sean. Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant deux ans, mais après l'avoir trouvé dans mon lit avec ma soit disant meilleure amie, et bien ça a été la fin. »

« Il t'as trompé avec ta meilleure amie ? »

« Yeah » soupirait-elle. « J'aurais dû me méfier. Ils avaient beaucoup étés derrière mon dos pendant des mois. »

« Et après. » Il s'activa.

« Après cela, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de l'université et j'ai vécu à Seattle jusqu'à ce que mes parents décèdent. Emmett a pris un vol pour les funérailles et a planté une graine dans ma tête pour venir à Chicago. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai sauté dans un avion. »

« Et de tous les rendez-vous à l'aveugle qu'Alice t'a mis en place, tu n'as pas eu quelque chose de sérieux ? »

« Non, rien de sérieux» répondit-elle hésitante. « Quand je suis arrivée à Chicago, j'étais en colère contre tout le monde et je n'ai pas fait toutes les choses comme je l'aurais voulu. »

« Comment ça ? » A-t-il demandé ce demandant pourquoi elle avait rougi.

« Du genre recevoir un homme à la maison alors que j'étais ivre. » a-t-elle exhalé bruyamment et Edward pouvait dire que c'était un sujet douloureux pour elle. « Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant. »

« Un coup d'un soir ? »

« Ouais. Je me sentais tellement vide et sale après. Je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. C'est là que je suis sortie de mon marasme misérable et que j'ai commencé à me concentrer sur mes amis et mon amour pour eux. »

« Et depuis ? »

« Tu vas me le faire dire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dire quoi ? »

« Personne n'a mentionné le nom de « Danny » pour toi ? »

« Non » il secoua la tête.

« Bien » a-t-elle marmonné. « Après mon coup d'un soir, j'ai pensé que j'avais trouvé l'homme de mes rêves. Il était le petit ami parfait. » Elle roula des yeux. « J'aurais dû le voir venir ce moment. »

« Voir arriver quoi ? »

« Il a triché avec moi. » Gémit-elle, son visage passant au rouge vif.

« Pas ta meilleure amie cette fois, je l'espère. » il souriait.

Bella a reniflé « Non, mais je suis sûre qu'il aurait été heureux d'être avec Emmett. »

Edward a ouvert grands ses yeux sous le choc. « Il était gai ? »

« Apparemment » dit-elle en riant.

« N'avais-tu pas ? »

« Eu du sexe ? Oui. Et oui nous nous sommes protégés et je me suis fait faire les tests. C'est comme ça tu sais, n'importe qui, qui a du sexe occasionnel doit faire ces deux choses. » Quand il n'a pas répondu, elle l'a scruté dans les yeux. « Tu mets toujours une protection ? »

« Toujours » a-t-il répondu calmement.

« Même lorsque tu as eu ce trou noir et que tu ne t'es rappelé de rien ? »

« Il y avait des préservatifs utilisés dans la poubelle. » a-t-il murmuré « Alors » a-t-il dit brillamment essayant de changer l'humeur de leurs conversations « Combien de temps ça fait pour toi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas simplement me demander ça. » A gémit Bella. Quand elle a vu qu'il était sérieux, elle a répondu automatiquement. « Un peu plus de deux ans. »

« Ne me regardes pas de cette manière » a-t-elle grondé quand elle a vu le regard choqué d'Edward.

« Je ne te regarde pas d'une quelconque façon. » A-t-il chuchoté pendant que sa main s'est soulevé pour déplacer une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Quand ses doigts sont entrés en contact avec sa peau, il a avalé durement, sa respiration précaire, tant le désir courait à travers lui, étant reconnaissant que les couvertures cachent son évidence.

« Je suis impressionné. » a-t-il chuchoté en regardant ses lèvres.

« Edward » a-t-elle soupiré quand sa main s'est déplacée pour reposer contre sa poitrine et son besoin battant commençait à lui faire mal. « Ça a été une longue période pour moi. » Les yeux de Bella se sont déplacés sur les lèvres d'Edward et il les a léchés d'anticipation, l'attendant en la voyant approcher vers lui.

_Jane_

Qu'est ce qu'un baiser ? Il s'est disputé avec lui-même. _Je peux discuter de Jane plus tard_. Mais son cœur gêné par sa respiration est devenu mal assuré. _Honnêteté ! Le _mot commençait à lutter contre le fait de battre son short et il a fermé les yeux, a respiré profondément en appuyant son front contre celui de Bella.

La main de Bella serrait son t-shirt et elle a posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un incendie s'est allumé dans le cœur d'Edward et il enveloppa un bras autour du corps de Bella, la tirant plus près de lui, leurs lèvres bougeaient ardemment les unes contre les autres. C'était leur premier baiser, un baiser qui était seulement entre eux deux et non pour un avantage ou un gain sur l'une ou l'autre partie.

Ce baiser était mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer, mieux que tout les baisers qu'ils avaient déjà partagés et tandis que leurs lèvres se déplacaient ensemble, Bella a ouvert les siennes et il a aspiré sa saveur, inhalant son souffle quand elle ouvrait la bouche. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Bella quand leurs langues se trouvèrent. Son cœur battait quand il approfondit le baiser, se déplacant contre elle plus ardemment, la main de Bella se leva de sa chemise pour courir dans ses cheveux. _Tu dois arrêter ça !_

Edward s'est soudainement arraché de Bella, appuyant son front contre le sien une fois de plus et ils se sont posés en silence en écoutant le bruit de leur respiration lourde. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre dans leurs poitrines haletantes et Edward se sentit malade à l'estomac avec ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle croit en lui si vite, il pensait qu'il avait encore le temps de lui dire, mais il ne l'avait plus, il avait besoin de sortir tout ce qu'il devait maintenant. Sinon, le secret s'attarderait entre eux et finirait par les briser.

« J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose » a-t-il étranglé « À propos de quelqu'un. »

* * *

**NA/ L'hôtel Pfisher semble être réellement hanté d'après certains joueurs de la MLB. Les histoires sur les choses étranges qui si passent ont étés fondées réellement par des joueurs. **

**TANDAN !!!!!**

*  
**Mdr ... je sais c'est cruel de stopper là ... mais c'est pas moi hein ?!**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour tout le soutient et vos gentilles reviews lors du dernier chapitre. Oh et un grand merci pour vos félicitations aussi :) (concernant ma grossesse)**

**Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés ... la conversation avec Alice m'a beaucoup plu et le rapprochement et l'intensité entre Bella et Edward est magnifique.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc la révélation de Jane ... et se sera assez intense aussi ...**

**Une petite remarque, beaucoup d'entre vous pense que le fils de Jane, Bobby, est l'enfant d'Edward. Je vous rassure les dates ne correspondent pas. Bobby a 7 ans. Hors Edward et Jane ne se fréquentent que depuis 2 ou 3 ans et très rarement. Edward ne connait rien de Jane et de sa vie dépravée, il ne connait que la fausse image d'elle qu'elle lui dévoile.**

**Gros bisous Gaëlle :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...  
**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 14**

**9 – 11 MAI 2009**

« Je ne te regarde d'aucune façon » a chuchoté Edward pendant que sa main disparaissait pour déplacer une mèche de cheveux du visage de Bella. A la sensation de ses doigts contre sa peau, un signe d'excitation a rapidement parcouru son corps, se déplaçant en bas de ses orteils, sa culotte devenant immédiatement mouillée. « Je suis impressionné » a-t-il continué et Bella l'a remarqué regardant ses lèvres.

D'un mouvement elle posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Edward et elle c'est appuyé plus prés de lui. « Edward » a-t-elle soupiré. « Ça a été une longue période pour moi. » Ses yeux ce sont déplacés vers sa bouche, en regardant furtivement sa langue sortir et mouiller ses lèvres et elle s'est appuyée encore plus. Il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit qu'elle voulait Edward Masen et elle le voulait d'une mauvaise façon. Toutes ses inhibitions avaient disparues, effacées par les mots d'Alice pleins de bon sens, et de la personne magnifique qu'il s'était révélé être.

Et l'honnêteté ! Elle était si stupéfaite de la façon dont il avait été avec elle. Elle ne c'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il le soit – elle le voulait effectivement encore plus, si cela fut possible. A l'entendre parler de son passé sordide, de savoir qu'il parlait de ce qui c'était passé, savoir qu'il voulait quelque chose de mieux dans la vie que de sortir avec une femme pour juste du sexe. Dieu, pouvait il être encore plus parfait ?

Edward se pencha plus prés d'elle, elle regardait ses lèvres, et puis avant qu'elle le sache, son front était pressé contre le sien. Avalant l'excitation qui jaillissait de son cœur jusqu'à sa gorge, Bella a traversé le dernier petit espace entre eux et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, agrippant sa chemise en le tirant encore plus proche.

Ils s'étaient embrassés à quelques reprises avant, mais rien ne l'avait préparé pour la combustion et la faim qui explosaient en son cœur. C'en était presque douloureux, mais agréable, et puis tout aussi rapidement qu'il a explosé il c'est abattu dans son centre et sa culotte humide était détrempée.

Quand Edward enveloppa son bras autour d'elle pour la tirer contre lui, elle s'est ouverte à lui, exhalant quand sa langue chercha la sienne. La saveur du dentifrice mentholé agressé ses sens et elle gémit plus profondément au fond de sa gorge, accroché à cet homme, fixant tout ses sens sur le bord.

La main de Bella a voyagé vers la haut pour caresser les cheveux d'Edward, le tirant plus étroitement, et puis sans avertissement, Edward à brusquement rompu ses lèvres des siennes et elle s'est immédiatement senti vide, seule et effrayée. _Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Je viens d'attaquer Edward ! Putain! Merde ! _

Restant maladroitement dans les bras d'Edward, Bella avalé la bile qui menaçait de s'échapper. Avait-elle seulement ruiné leur amitié ? Laisserait-il tomber si facilement ou considérerait-il que ça n'avait pas eu lieu ? _Mon dieu, je suis tellement idiote ! _leurs respirations brouillées ont commencés a se calmer, elle s'est desserrée mais il la tenait toujours et elle regretta silencieusement qu'elle ne puisse pas disparaitre. Et ensuite il parla.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose … à propos de quelqu'un. » Ses mots ont semblés torturer, comme s'il était dans la douleur et Bella à gelé en détectant le sérieux de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

Tous les deux se tenaient l'un à l'autre, regardant attentivement dans leur yeux, Bella cherchant des réponses se demandant s'il allait continuer. Ce dont il avait besoin de lui dire ? Pourquoi cette personne était si importante qu'il avait arrêté de l'embrasser… _merde ! _

Immédiatement les pensée de Bella sont descendu de la colline, croyant qu'il devait avoir une petite amie et elle a commencé à jurer dans son esprit, furieux qu'il joue avec ses émotions. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait pas de petite amie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de petite amie. Il venait récemment de décider qu'il voulait une relation – il venait seulement de renoncé au sexe décontracté.

Peut être qu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait retourner à cette vie d'ambigüité, une vie où il pourrait baiser quelqu'un et s'éloigner la minute d'après, ne se retournant jamais . Peut être qu'il aimait tellement mieux ce style de vie que la pensé d'une relation réelle et tout les problèmes qui vont avec.

« Bella » A t'il commencé « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire » a-t-il expiré, une de ses mains s'attardant sur sa taille sous les couvertures. Le fait de serrer ses yeux fermé, il a pris un moment et a soupiré profondément avant de les rouvrir de nouveau et capturant ses yeux, pénétrant dans leur profondeurs, cherchant une vacillation d'espoir qu'il ne la perdait pas. « Peux-tu me promettre d'écouter tout ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

« Bien sur. » a-t-elle répondu, inquiète et troublée. Profondément dans son estomac, son intérieur a commençait à se nouer. Elle savait que cela allait être mauvais et à l'intérieur elle commençait à se préparer à recevoir le coup.

Edward s'assit sur le lit, la tête et le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et regarda ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. La fraîcheur de l'air qui remplaça son emprise sur Bella la refroidi et elle frissonna légèrement. Se couvrant des couvertures, elle est restée sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller en regardant l'homme qui avait démêlé tout son être.

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré une femme à San-Diego » les yeux d'Edward on tirés vers Bella tentant d'évaluer sa réaction, mais toujours pas sur qu'elle est compris où il allait avec ça. Il c'est tourné de son coté et c'est remis sous les couvertures pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur elle. « Bella j'avais envie de te le dire à son sujet depuis si longtemps, mais quelque chose est toujours en cours de route. »

« Tu as une petite amie ? » dit elle calmement avec une voix tremblante.

« Non » l'a-t-il corrigé. « Elle n'est pas ma petite amie » Exhalant un peu son souffle il s'est concentré sur ses yeux, sa main se tendant pour prendre la sienne et il a commencé à jouer avec ses doigts. « Nous nous voyons à chaque fois que je suis à San Diego. » Sa voix hésitait à la fin et il y eu un démentit cinglant de l'assaut des larmes picotant derrière ses yeux.

L'esprit de Bella fût inondé instantanément avec les images de sa mère, d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré avec l'uniforme des Yankees et sa pléthore de lettres d'amour qu'elle avait trouvé un jour dans le grenier. Elle ne réalisa pas que sa respiration était devenue ingérable jusqu'au moment ou elle a commencé à faire de l'hyperventilation et Edward a flippé.

« Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? » A-t-il demandé avec inquiétude, en sautant hors du lit pour se pencher vers elle. « Bella parles moi. »

Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, le corps de Bella fut secoué misérablement par les larmes de ses yeux. Comment avait pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait il pu garder ce secret pour elle ? _Merde ! Il est comme Phil ! _l'homme qui pesait sur elle, Bella sauta hors du lit et pris son sac, le jetant avec force sur son dos.

« Bella » a supplié Edward, mais elle l'a ignoré en restant dos à lui.

Sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle se rendit à la porte de la chambre d'Edward, sa main sur la poignet, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Penchant son front contre la porte, elle a débattu sur ses options sa chambre d'hôtel hantée, interrompre Jazz et Alice, marcher jusqu'au motel ou trouver un chemin de retour pour Chicago aussi vite que possible. Le dernier sur la liste été ce qu'elle désirait le plus, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle trouve un retour vers Chicago à une heure du matin.

_Soit courageuse Bella_. Elle a à peine reconnu ses pensées si confuses. Soit courageuse à quel sujet ? A propos de la chambre hantée dans laquelle elle était sensée dormir ce soir, ou être courageuse et écouter tout ce qu'Edward avait à dire ? Pourquoi sa conscience n'avait pas de sens ?

« Bella s'il te plait, laisses moi finir. » demande doucement Edward de l'autre coté de la pièce, et une autre larme de ses yeux atterrissait le long de sa joue.

Le fait de regarder la tache sombre qu'une petite déchirure avait faite dans le petit tapis de l'hôtel, Bella a avalé l'afflux de salive dans sa bouche. Elle n'a pas fait de mouvements pour quitter la pièce, mais elle n'a pas fait non plus de mouvement pour rester avec Edward et profité de la situation pour parler plus.

« J'ai eu tort de garder ça loin de toi, je suis désolé. » lui a-t-il dit un peu plus prés et son corps c'est tendu. « J'ai essayé de trouver la bonne façon de te parler d'elle. » Sa voix est devenue subitement abattue, fatiguée. « Mais je suppose qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de juste moment pas vrai ? »

« Non » a-t-elle hoqueté, pas sur de pourquoi elle lui donnerait d'avantage de réponse. _Fais taire l'enfer Bella !_

Sa voix fut plus forte quand il continua. « Le jour du barbecue des Cullen, j'ai pris une énorme décision. Bella je savais que je devais cesser les choses avec elle. Que ce que je faisais était incorrect. La garder sur le coté, à ma volonté, pour mon plaisir a été incorrect. »

Plus de larmes sont tombée des yeux de Bella quand elle a écouté ses mots, se représentant sa mère et son père dans sa tête. La folie qui s'était ensuivie après qu'elle est affrontée ses parents était affolante. Les trois années qui suivirent, elle détestait être autour d'eux, ce n'était que civilité pour l'un et l'autre, si Bella était là. Phil avait détruit sa famille. Ce n'était pas seulement Phil, c'était sa mère aussi.

« A … A-t-elle une famille ? » Elle a eu un raté. _S'il te plait dis non, s'il te plait !_

« Je ne crois pas » dit il en soupirant et il s'assit au bord du lit. « Bella elle n'a jamais était autre chose qu'un moment de plaisir pour moi, et je sais que ça va probablement empirer la situation, mais je veux que tu saches que jamais elle n'a obtenu une seule partie de moi. »

« C'est vrai » a-t-elle crié « Ça rend tout ça encore plus mauvais. » Phil avait vraiment aimé sa mère, au moins les lettres qu'il lui avait écrites disaient qu'il l'était. L'avait il vraiment aimé ? La voix d'Alice avait d'une manière ou d'une autre fait son chemin dans la tête de Bella, maintenant elle tremblée, essayant de la chasser.

« Pour autant que je sache, elle n'a pas de famille » a-t-il étouffé en montrant en apparence sa douleur et la connaissance des siens.

« Est-ce que ça devrait être mieux ? Elle n'a pas de famille, donc ce que tu as fait est moins grave ? As-tu pensé à la façon dont tu avais abusé de ses émotions ces deux dernières années ? » Ses mots sortaient plus amères qu'elle n'aurait voulu le dire, mais ils étaient sortis et il n'y a rien qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant.

Se tournant dans l'autre sens, Bella a glissé le long de la porte, descendant en glissant tout le longe de sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie sur le sol, ses genoux tirés jusqu'à sa poitrine. En appuyant le menton sur le haut de ses genoux elle a inspiré en regardant la forme d'Edward. Il était vouté, assis sur le rebord au bout du lit, ses coudes reposants sur ses genoux pendant que son visage était plantés dans ses mains posées à l'envers. Il semblait si misérable, ce qui a produit un changement dans le cœur de Bella et elle s'est subitement sentie mal pour lui.

« Parles-moi d'elle. » Demanda tranquillement Bella et la tête d'Edward s'est relevée, ses yeux montrant son désarroi à sa demande.

« Elle est blonde » Il souriait et Bella roula des yeux. « Et pour que tu le saches » a-t-il ajouté « J'aime les brunes, pas les blondes. »

« Bien » dit-elle ironiquement et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient cessés leur baiser fiévreux, il lui souriait- véritablement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose à son sujet. Quand je suis a San Diego, nous allons diner en ville, mais à part ça et le voyage que nous avons fait à Sea World, nous nous sommes principalement vue dans ma chambre d'hôtel. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » Dit-elle incapable de prendre contact avec ses yeux.

« Non »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas gardé ce secret pour moi ? » Ses yeux ce sont levés, rencontrant les siens et un gros morceau c'est immédiatement formé dans sa gorge avec la douleur qu'elle a vu dans ses yeux melon. Les yeux melon dont elle aimait voir l'étincelle quand il souriait ou riait, les yeux melon qui tenaient une telle chaleur quand il la regardait et les yeux qui s'obscurcissaient quand il la touchait. Passion. Dieu il y avait de la passion des ses yeux quand il la regardait normalement et elle manqua de le voir maintenant.

« Je devais te le dire parce que … bien … » Les yeux d'Edward se sont fermés un moment et quand il les a rouverts, cette passion brulait derrière eux et le cœur de Bella est remonté. Son Edward était revenu. Il la regardait toujours avec une douleur, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa passion qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de voir en lui de nouveau. « Bella je me souci de toi et je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous –surtout ça. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? »

« Comment peux tu me demander ça, lorsque toi-même tu ne sais pas me dire où tu en es avec elle ? As-tu l'intention d'aller la voir encore à San Diego ? » Bien qu'elle pensait à la dernière partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire, son esprit était en train de devenir fou sur ce qu'il avait dit en premier – il s'inquiétait pour elle !

« C'est fini entre nous » a t'il insisté.

« Sait-elle cela ? »

« Non » a-t-il murmuré. « J'ai l'intention de lui dire quand je serais la bas à la fin du mois » quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit ses yeux tristes, il poursuivit. « Je ne peux pas le faire par téléphone, Bella. Je ne veux pas la traiter comme ça. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » a-t-elle marmonné, se fâchant contre elle-même pour être énervée qu'il aille la voir dans deux ou trois semaines.

« Dis-moi » A-t-il dit, retentissant désireux et plein d'espoirs « Dis-moi qu'il reste un espoir pour nous. »

« Nous ? » a-t-elle demandé, la folie tintant son cœur à l'implication.

« Oui, nous. Je sais que tu le ressens aussi Bella. »

« Oui je le sens. » Elle a rougi en pensant au courant électrique qui courait dans ses veines chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas … Edward » a-t-elle dit de force en regardant fixement et directement dans ses yeux. « Nous devons prendre les chose lentement et pour être honnête, je ne peux pas être avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu cesses les choses avec … quel est son nom ? »

« Jane » a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque.

« Jane » Dit-elle en regardant le sol.

Une période incommensurable du temps est passée alors qu'ils étaient assis, Bella contre la porte et Edward au pied du lit. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, ni ne se regardaient, puis une voix a retentit dans la pièce en rigolant. Leurs deux têtes ont tournés l'une vers l'autre, frappé par la réalisation, Bella est passé outre de sa parole et a couru dans les bras d'Edward.

« Cet endroit est vraiment terrifiant » dit elle en bégayant, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. C'était si bon de sentir ses bras autour d'elle de nouveau et bien qu'elle ait toujours mal de sa révélation, elle avait le désir d'être prêt de lui. « Pouvons-nous aller au lit maintenant ? » A-t-elle mendié contre sa peau.

« Bien sur » a-t-il soupiré et commençant à se lever du lit.

« Où vas-tu ? » Dit-elle avec force le retenant sur le lit.

« Je pensais … je veux dire … j'allais juste prendre quelques couvertures pour le sol. »

Les dents de Bella ont mordus sa lèvre inférieure et elle a levée les yeux. « Tu pourrais rester dans le lit avec moi. » A-t-elle dit d'un air penaud. « Je … les bruits … » Elle a levé les yeux avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. « Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Je ne veux pas rendre les choses trop rapide Bella » a-t-il grimacé.

« Nous ne ferons rien » a t'elle grimacé « J'ai juste cru que tu pourrais … me tenir ? » C'était sorti comme une question et elle fut subitement nerveuse qu'il lui dise non. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où ils en étaient, à quoi il s'attendait d'elle, ou a quoi elle s'attendait de lui. Mais à ce moment là elle voulait juste être tenue.

L'impertinence d'Edward fut de retour pendant qu'il retourna sous les couvertures du lit et ouvrit ses bras pour elle. « Viens ici » soupira t'il lentement elle a obtempérée.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un silence agréable, la tête de Bella se reposait sur la poitrine d'Edward, un bras et une jambe posés sur lui et ses bras en toute sécurité autour d'elle, la tenant serré. C'était magnifique pour Bella d'être dans son étreinte et elle se permit d'apprécier le moment, en poussant les pensées de Jane loin de son esprit.

« Merci Bella » A chuchoté Edward contre ses cheveux avant de placer un baiser contre eux.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle a soulevé sa tête pour le regarder.

« Pour m'avoir écouté et me laisse m'expliquer. »

Un faible sourire a attristé son visage avant qu'elle ne recouche sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas encore terminé. » a-t-elle dit calmement. « Nous devons toujours traverser ton voyage à San Diego. »

« Nous ? » a-t-il demandé d'un air suffisant.

« Tais-toi Masen. Tu es censé me réconforter » A-t-elle soufflé et il a gloussé avant de planter un autre baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »

« Bonne nuit » Elle a baillé en se blottissant d'avantage contre lui.

~GO CUBS~

Se tenant dans la ligne a Portillo's sur Ontario occidental, Edward a impatiemment touché l'arrête de son nez. Il n'était pas sur de combien d'heure aurait Bella pour le déjeuner, mais il espérait qu'elle pourrait lui donner au moins une heure. Après l'avoir appelé et demandé de déjeuner avec lui ce matin, il était un peu attristé par son refus. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait prévu de manger au bureau et de travailler autant qu'elle le pourrait avant d'aller rencontrer Chad avant sa classe.

La pensée de ne pas voir Bella aujourd'hui, n'était pas en place pour Edward. Il devait la voir, s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était au petit déjeuner à Milwaukee le dimanche matin et il avait été maladroit. Quand il s'était réveillé hier matin, Bella était encore au lit avec lui, dans ses bras et dos a lui. Il l'avait attiré plus proche de lui –le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine – et il aimait ce contact comme ça.

Ils étaient restés comme ça pendant près d'une heure, tout en écoutant le doux murmure de son sommeil pendant qu'elle parlée. Elle avait dit son nom, un nombre de fois en compagnie de deux autres noms, deux noms qui le mettait en colère Jane et Phil. Il était évident qu'elle avait de mauvais rêve et quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a immédiatement reculé avant de se détendre et de lui sourire. Elle ne semblait pas bouleversée d'être dans ses bras et pourtant elle a agit très timidement et peu sur d'elle-même – des traits qu'il voyait rarement sur elle- il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bella a utilisé la salle de bain en première, en prenant son sac entier dans la petite enceinte avec elle. Quand elle est revenue plus tard, quelques vingt cinq minutes, elle était entièrement habillée et prête à partir. Edward est resté sur le lit qu'ils avaient partagés, en regardant la TV et quand il c'est levé pour prendre son tour dans la salle de bain, elle c'est en toute hâte excusée et a quitté la pièce, lui disant qu'elle le retrouverait en bas dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner.

« Suivant ! »

Levant la tête, Edward remarqua la jeune dame assise derrière la caisse à Portillo le regardant fixement. Il a rapidement commandé trois repas, l'un étant pour Angéla, comme elle lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait au même étage que Bella et lui a aussi dit qu'elle le rencontrerait a sa descente de l'ascenseur. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'acheter son déjeuner. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elles voudraient, alors il a pris chacun de ses coups de cœur, un hot dog chili et frite aux fromages.

Portillo faisait probablement les meilleurs hot-dog qu'il n'ait jamais goutés – jamais. Il y avait quelques restaurant dans lesquels il se considéré comme à la maison, et Portillo était l'un d'entre eux. Il a toujours su que quand il était de retour à Chicago il pouvait aller s'assoir et manger un hot-dog épicé à Portillo, ou mieux encore, un hot-dog fromage chili – ils avaient les meilleurs.

Edward attendait que leur nourriture soit terminée, il se souvint du petit déjeuner à Pfister dimanche matin. Quand il les a rejoints au restaurant, Bella était assise avec Alice et Jazz. Tout en disant bonjour 'salut' a certaine personne assis dans le restaurant, Edward a fait son chemin vers la table et tout le monde lui a sourit chaleureusement, il c'était assis à coté de Bella. Son sourire était sincère et il se détendit dans son fauteuil, reconnaissant qu'elle n'est pas agit maladroitement.

Mais le petit déjeuner avait vite fini, lui et Jazz devait arriver au champ à dix heure et il lui restait à régler l'hôtel. Les filles avaient l'intention de marcher autour de la ville avant le match et Bella lui donne une accolade pour dire au revoir. Il l'embrassa étroitement, son corps lui-même moulé contre le sien. Il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais ils s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme s'il s'agissait de deux pièces d'un même ensemble qui avait été brisé.

« Bonne chance » Lui chuchota Bella dans l'épaule, les battements de son battait contre ses côtes et il souriait ému par la réaction qu'il provoquait en elle.

« Je t'appellerais plus tard ce soir » Dit il tranquillement, ne désirant pas que quelqu'un entende leur conversation. Quand elle lui sourit, il pencha sa tête et posa un baiser sur son front. La voir rougir de cette simple affection égaya sa journée, mais tout aussi vite que le baiser, Bella c'était éloigné de lui.

« 42 ! »

Tiré de ses souvenirs par un autre employé de Portillo, Edward marcha vers le comptoir et saisi les sacs de nourriture et de boissons qui l'attendaient. Ignorant les regards de nombreuses personnes autour de lui, il a fait son chemin dans le restaurant et sauta dans la Volvo, dans l'espoir de se rendre au bureau de Bella à temps avant que la nourriture ne soit froide.

Il se sentait comme un livreur alors qu'il marchait dans le garage de stationnement du bâtiment de Bella. Angéla lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de passer à la sécurité des visiteurs pour la sécurité, elle avait présenté ses informations pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Surprendre Bella avec le déjeuner s'est avéré être beaucoup plus de travail qu'il n'y pensait. Où était passé l'époque où il vous suffisait seulement de se présenter au bureau de quelqu'un et de s'y rendre seulement ?

Approchant du bureau de la sécurité, Edward pouvait dire qu'ils avaient attendus qu'il arrive. Après quelques autographes et un appel à Angéla, Edward avait un autocollant en travers de sa veste avec son nom et PWC écrit dessus, avec ça il monta en haut de l'ascenseur au quatorzième étage.

« Salut Edward » Angéla l'accueillit dans le vestibule de l'ascenseur.

« Hey, merci de m'aider »

« Pas de problème. J'ai dû la couvrir de travail pour la dernière demi heure et l'empêchai de se chauffer une soupe. Attends, permets-moi de te débarrasser un peu. »

Angéla a saisi un sac d'Edward et l'a ensuite mené aux portes de verre de leur bureau. « Malheureusement, Jessica vient de revenir du déjeuner. »

_Jessica_. Edward l'avait oublié elle. Avec optimisme il espéra passer sans être vu. « Y a-t-il une autre entrée ? » a-t-il demandé avec espoir.

« Non » gémit elle, quand elle a ouvert les portes.

Quand ils sont entrés, Edward a entendu Jessica avant de la voir. Elle parlait fort et juste sa voix stridente lui fit grincer les dents. Quand il l'aperçut, elle était assise derrière un grand bureau dans la zone de réception avec le téléphone de bureau pressé contre son oreille, sa main libre s'agitait de façon spectaculaire. Ce fut évident quand elle remarqua Edward parce que sa voix c'est soudainement coupé, laissant la pièce terriblement calme. « Je dois y aller, je te rappellerais. » dit elle en toute hâte avant de sauter sur sa chaise et faisant le tour du bureau.

« Edward » dit-elle avec enthousiasme « Nous ne t'attendions pas aujourd'hui. »

« En fait » Angéla a parlé durement « Nous l'attendions »

« Tu dois passer par moi pour la venu d'un visiteur. » dit Jessica le regardant mielleusement et tirant des poignards de ses yeux a la grande brune.

« Tu n'étais pas au bureau quand j'en ai fais la demande. » Angéla le tira en arrière et Edward étouffa un rire. « Aller viens Edward »

« Ce fut agréable de te revoir » il la laissa poliment avant de suivre Angéla passant devant la réception et une pièce remplis de cabine de bureau.

Quand ils sont arrivés au bureau de Bella, Edward a prit du recul tandis qu'Angéla se tenait dans l'ouverture, Bella en arrière. Son espace de bureau était un peu en désordre, les morceaux de papier parsemés le long des trois surfaces de l'espace, une photo d'elle, Rosalie et Emmett dans un coin, une photo d'un couple plus âgé, il a présumé que c'était ses parents dans l'autre coin, et puis une photo d'elle et Alice épinglé sur le mur juste à côté de plusieurs papiers blancs plats dactylographié sur eux. Ça avait l'air d'être une liste de numéro de téléphone et un autre, une table d'acronymes et leurs définitions.

Angéla frappa doucement a la porte de Bella et sans se retourner, Bella savait qui était là. « De quoi as-tu besoin Ang ? »

« Es tu prête pour déjeuner ? » demanda Angéla avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas le temps pour déjeuner. » a dit Bella, se tournant dans son fauteuil, puis sa mâchoire est tombée. « Edward? » elle en regardant les sacs de nourriture et de boissons que lui et Angéla portaient. « Que fais tu ici ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent ensemble, la peau entre eux plissant légèrement.

« Tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvais pas me retrouver pour déjeuner alors j'ai pensé que je viendrais te retrouver à la place. » Son sourire arrogant tenu son attention et elle le regardait fixement.

« Euh » dit Angéla, raclant sa gorge. « Je vous laisse a votre déjeuner. »

« Attends ! » Edward arrêté Angéla. « J'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi – pour m'avoir aidé à briser la sécurité et le barrage Jessica. »

Après avoir séparé les aliments d'Angéla des leurs, Bella et Edward dirent au revoir à leur amie, puis se regardèrent. « Alors » a commencé Edward en s'appuyant en partie contre l'entrée du bureau. « Tu veux manger ici ? » Il fit un signe dans son bureau en montrant une petite chaise. « Ou bien y a-t-il une salle à manger ou nous pourrions aller ? »

« Oh, ouais, bien sur » dit-elle en bégayant avant de pivoter vers l'arrière sur son ordinateur. « Permets-moi de mettre tout ça et de verrouiller mon écran. »

Edward l'a regardé quand elle a rapidement tapé un certains nombre de choses avant d'enregistrer son document et tourna son statut AIM a « Absent » (NT/ Messagerie instantanée) « Es tu prêt à faire face à une salle a manger complète de Fans des Cubs ? » dit-elle avec humour « Je ne crois pas que je t'ai jamais parlé de Nick » reprit elle se levait de son siège en saisissant le porte gobelet et les boissons.

« Peut être qu'on devrait trouver une salle de conférence vide » a-t-il suggéré.

« Oh non Masen. Tu décides d'interrompre brutalement mon travail, tu vas devoir supporter un peu d'attention. » A-t-elle raillé.

« Tu es le mal incarnée. »

« Mais tu aimes. »

La lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Bella a excité Edward et il avait de nouveau de l'espoir pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas parlés de leur relation, à savoir où ils en étaient exactement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, tant qu'il ne stopperait pas les choses avec Jane. Avait elle voulu dire qu'elle ne pouvait être avec lui intimement, mais qu'elle accepterait un rendez vous, ou voulait-elle dire qu'elle ne prendrait pas de rendez vous tant que la situation avec ne soit pas finie ? _Prends ce qu'elle te donnera crétin._

Comme toujours, la télé de la pièce de pause était accordée à ESPN **(NT/ Chaine sportive)**qui montrait actuellement les résumé des jeux MLB d'hier **(NT/ MLB = Major League Baseball)**. Une table ronde se composant de cinq gars qui s'étaient assis avec leurs déjeuners devant eux, en regardant la télé et en parlant parmi eux des Cubs.

En avalant nerveusement, Edward a suivi Bella à une table vide près des gars qui étaient assis, sa lueur malicieuse toujours dans ses yeux. « Le gars derrière toi » a-t-elle commencé dans un chuchotement, « Est un énorme fan des Cubs. Si tu crois que je suis angoissante, attends juste, il gagne le gâteau. »

Edward a respiré profondément puis il a commencé a vider le contenu des sacs simple de ce qu'il restait après avoir donné à Angéla son déjeuner. Il a remarqué qu'elle s'était assise à une autre table avec d'autre filles, bavardant sur les célébrités en regardant une édition du magasine People de chaque semaines.

« Tu t'assoies avec elles normalement ? » a-t-il demandé, montrant les filles vers la table.

« Quelque fois » elle a haussé les épaules. «Je préfère vraiment être à la table derrière toi. » Le coup d'œil démoniaque est revenu dans ses yeux et il a gémit.

« J'espère que tu aimes les hot dog épicés. » a t'il dit en retirant celui-ci et en lui donnant.

Les yeux de Bella se sont rétrécis sur lui. « Ang t'as t'elle dit ce que je préféré ? »

« Non j'ai fait une supposition. Frites au fromage ? » A-t-il demandé en offrant la petite tasse de fromage.

« Ils ont les meilleurs hot-dog à Portillo » a-t-elle commencé avant d'être interrompu par des chuchotements en provenance de la table de derrière Edward et elle lui souriait méchamment en levant ses sourcils d'amusement. « Peut être aurais tu du apporter ma casquette des Mariners aujourd'hui. » Bella a mis une frite trempant dans le fromage dans sa bouche et a mâché en regardant la situation derrière lui.

Heureusement pour Edward, les gars qui l'avaient remarqués étaient trop muets face à la star pour devenir complètement fou. Au lieu de ça, Nick c'est approché d'eux tout seul, s'assit dans un siège à côté de Bella, en face d'Edward – son héros et celui de son fils.

« Hey Bella » a-t-il dit, sa voix inégale de nerfs.

« Hey Nick, voici mon ami Edward » dit-elle, battant innocemment des cils dans la direction d'Edward en pinçant ses lèvres autour de sa paille et prenant une gorgée de son coke.

« Edward « a dit Nick prudemment, en tendant la main pour lui serrer.

« Bella m'a parlé de vous » Souriait Edward « C'est agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui peut enfin rivaliser avec Bella. » Leurs mains se serrèrent un peu plus longtemps que le normal avant que Nick quitte finalement la main d'Edward.

« Elle vous a dit quoi sur moi ? » Nick rayonnait.

Edward a attiré son attention à Bella qui levait les yeux de ses cils en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Elle a dit que vous étiez un énorme fan. »

« Je regarde les Cubs depuis que je suis gamin. » Sa voix a levé d'une octave.

« Avez-vous étés au jeux cette année ? » A demandé Edward, faisant la conversation.

« Une fois. Je suis toujours en attente que Bella rate un jeu ainsi je pourrais prendre mes anciens jours. »

« J'ai manqué beaucoup de jeux, Nick » a-t-elle soufflé.

« Mais Marcus semble toujours obtenir tes billets. » La taquina t'il.

« Combien d'enfants avez-vous ? » a demandé Edward.

« Deux garçons, six et trois ans. »

« Je peux vous obtenir quatre billets pour le jeu de demain si vous le souhaitez. » a offert Edward en haussant ses épaules.

« Sérieusement ? » a demandé Nick surpris, en regardant entre une Bella choquée et un Edward sincère.

« Bien sur ce n'est pas un problème. Venez donner votre nom à la billetterie demain. »

« Merci mec ! » S'écria Nick nerveusement, puis regarda ses amis à l'autre table. « Je vous laisse revenir à votre déjeuner. »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là ? » Souffla Bella une fois que Nick soit parti, la tête appuyé sur la table pour se rapproche d'Edward.

« J'ai juste pensé que je pouvais donner quelque billets à ton ami. Tu m'as vraiment dis qu'il était un plus grand fan que toi, pas vrai ? »

« Vrai mais tu n'a pas besoin de distribuer des tickets à mes amis Edward, ça me rend mal à l'aise. » Ses yeux se sont froncés, ses adorables plis se manifestant sur la peau entre eux.

« Détends toi et apprécies ton hot-dog, Swan. » Edward a pris un autre morceau du sien et regarda sa mine renfrognée qui regardait vers le bas, et mâchant à contre cœur quand ses yeux s'assombrir sur lui. « Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux » a-t-il poursuivit en prenant une gorgée de son coke « Je peux donner tes deux billets aussi. »

Leur déjeuner n'a pas duré longtemps et Bella devait rentrer pour travailler. C'était dur pour Edward parce qu'il avait un jour de congé entier et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était le passer avec elle, mais elle avait sa classe ce soir.

« M'appelleras-tu quand tu reviendras de ta classe ce soir ? » A-t-il demandé en marchant à coté de Bella quand elle le ramena aux portes de l'ascenseur qui le ramènerait en bas.

« Bien sur, je ne devrais pas sortir trop tard, vers neuf heure. Bien que nous puissions sortir plus tôt, il y a toutes les présentations ce soir. »

« Donnez-vous la votre ce soir ? »

« Non » a-t-elle marmonné « Chad et moi avons la notre la semaine prochaine. »

« Donc tu pourrais la sauter alors ? » A-t-il demandé, fronçant son front en espérant qu'elle jouerait à l'école buissonnière pour rester avec lui ce soir.

« Je voudrais que ce soit aussi simple que ça. » Murmurait elle, le conduisant après la zone de réception.

Il s'arrêtèrent à la porte en verre, en ignorant la tignasse frisée et brune derrière le bureau. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, se penchant délicatement, regardant l'un et l'autre le mouvement de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent pratiquement. La voix de Jessica n'était plus striée derrière le comptoir et Edward fut sur qu'elle était fixée sur eux.

Saisissant l'occasion, il tira Bella à lui, ses bras s'enveloppant délicatement autour d'elle. « Passe une bonne journée Bella » a-t-il murmuré contre son oreille, en mettant un baiser où ses lèvres avaient vibré contre sa peau.

« Merci pour le déjeuner. » Sa voix étouffée c'est à peine entendu, mais il sentait son souffle chaud s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements, lui chatouillant la peau juste en dessous.

Quand il s'est reculé pour lui permettre d'y aller, le coup d'œil dans les yeux de Bella l'a alimenté. Elle ne le regardait pas avec ses yeux adorables ordinairement brillants avec de la malice, mais avec des yeux tombant, plus sombres que la normal, quelque chose de brulant profondément en eux. Il a avalé deux fois quand la charge entre eux a vacillé contre sa peau et il s'est ensuite penché, collant sa main droite derrière son cou, posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Seule Bella voulu plus, ses bras allant sur ses épaules, le tenant un instant encore, non pas qu'il s'en plaindrait.

Quand il s'est finalement reculé, il passa son sourire arrogant et de travers à appréciant la rougeur qui teinté ses joues. « Je te parlerais plus tard. » a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque, et ce fût son tour de ricané de manière impudente sur lui.

~GO CUBS~

Jane regardait nerveusement dans le rétroviseur. Il y avait vingt deux minutes depuis qu'elle avait rassemblé tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans sa remorque avec Bobby et sa valise en quittant son domicile pour la dernière fois. La seule chose qu'elle avait laissée était un paquet complet de documents relatifs au divorce sur la table pour Carlos.

Aujourd'hui serait difficile pour elle et pour Bobby, mais elle avait besoin de le faire. Autant qu'elle le regrettait de ne pouvoir le prendre avec elle a Chicago, elle savait seulement qu'Edward ne serait pas prêt pour lui, pour le moment. Elle devrait lui apprendre les nouvelles doucement, après qu'elle est vécu avec lui quelques temps.

La pensé d'être avec Edward chaque jour, le fait de se réveiller dans ses bras chaque matin et le fait d'aller au lit après avoir fait l'amour la ravissait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle conservait avec soin les moments où ils étaient ensemble chaque fois que les Cubs étaient en ville.

« Ton papa à nouvelle femme maintenant » Dit Jane attristée qu'une autre femme prendrait bientôt soin de son fils. « Je vous aurais à l'esprit tout les deux. »

«Reviendras tu pour moi ? »

Jane serait toujours stupéfiée de la perspicacité de son fils de sept ans. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit c'était qu'il continuait ses vacances à la maison de son père, encore il aurait pu dire que les choses n'étaient pas juste. Ça lui brisé le cœur de devoir le faire, mais elle voulait une meilleure vie pour lui. Elle devait aller vers Edward – il était la seule lumière de sa misérable existence, la seule issue du tunnel.

« Dés que je serais bien installée dans notre nouvelle maison. » a-t-elle bégayé en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues. « Bébé nous allons vivre dans un grande maison maintenant ! Tu vas avoir une pièce pleines de jolis monstres avec pleins de jouets - tu vas l'adorer ! »

Ses yeux se sont égarés sur le petit garçon assis sur le siège a coté d'elle. Elle avait pris soin de lui, lui donnant un bain ce matin et il était remarquable de voir combien il était différent, sans bavures de saleté sur son visage, ses bras, ses jambes. Elle a toujours pensé qu'il était plus sombre avec le soleil mais apparemment c'était sa couleur même lavé. Non seulement leur nouvelle vie aller leur apporter le confort dont ils n'avaient connus, mais elle aurait le temps de devenir une meilleure maman. Avec le salaire d'Edward, elle n'aurait pas besoin de travailler et elle pourrait rester à la maison et prendre soin de lui correctement.

Bobby tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre ignorant sa parole remplie de promesses et elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment ils étaient devenus si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il était son petit garçon, mais récemment il lui semblait si détaché. Peut être que passer du temps avec son père serait une bonne chose pour lui. Une envie de vomir l'assaillit, ses nerfs de nouveaux là.

Rob ne savait pas qu'elle apportait Bobby pour qu'il reste avec lui et sa nouvelle épouse. La seule raison et qu'elle ne savait même pas comment trouver Rob à partir de l'adresse qu'elle avait vu sur les chèques de pension alimentaire qu'il versait chaque mois. Autre que cela ils n'avaient pas de communication, même si Rob avait prévu des visites avec Bobby chaque week end. Au début il se présentait tout seul, mais une fois qu'il s'était remarié et avait eu un autre enfant avec sa nouvelle femme, il avait cessé de venir. Au moins les chèques arrivaient encore.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Jane sonna, et elle a hésité, effrayé de voir que se serait Carlos. Mais quand elle a vu l'identité du visiteur qui disait « privé », elle connaissait seulement une seule personne qui l'appelait avec un numéro privé et la pensé de cette personne lui envoyait des papillons dans l'estomac.

« Ne dis rien pendant que maman est au téléphone Bobby. » a-t-elle dit rapidement avant de répondre. « Bonjour ? »

« Jane ? »

« Edward ! Je pensais justement à toi ! »

« Um je voulais juste te dire que je serais sur la ville le 22. »

« Devrais-je te rencontrer à l'hôtel pour le déjeuner ? » L'audition de la voix d'Edward lui donnait de nouveau le vertige, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu a ce qu'il l'appel si tôt. Peut être était il aussi excité pour la voir qu'elle ne l'était.

« Vraiment nous arriverons plus tard que la normal. » a-t-il dit et Jane est subitement devenue inquiète. Sa voix lui semblait différente de d'habitude, tendue.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » A-t-elle demandé concerné.

« Vraiment tout est parfait. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer après le match de vendredi soir ? »

Cette conversation se révélait être bizarre. Ils s'étaient toujours rencontrés avant un match ayant un peu de plaisir dans sa chambre d'abord. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la voir aussitôt qu'il pourrait ? « Bien sur » a-t-elle répondu finalement. « A l'endroit habituel ? »

« Ça me semble bien. Je t'appellerais après le jeu et je te dirais quand je serais sur la route. »

« Je » Elle a été coupé par un claquement sur l'autre bout. « Edward ? » A-t-elle demandé troublée.

« On est presque arrivé ? » Bobby c'est plaint a sa place.

« Que t'ai-je dis ? » a-t-elle hurlé sur son fils en lui lançant un regard furieux, il a reculé à sa place et a tourné sa tête pour se regarder dehors le paysage et les passants.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire la façon dont Edward venait de raccrocher.

Normalement quand ils s'appelaient, ils parlés un peu après avoir fait leurs plans. Et ce qui ce passait avec lui ne voulant pas la voir avant le match. _Putain!_Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas mentionné de billets pour les jeux alors qu'il allait être en ville. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'intérieur de son estomac s'est retourné pendant qu'elle pensait à son plan B. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à laquelle elle voulait recourir, en particulier parce que cela signifiait qu'elle devrait rester en Californie un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne le voulait. Où irait-elle ? Elle n'était pas sure que Mila et Dom seraient d'accord avec son extension de séjour chez eux. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne serait là que le vingt deux mai. Mais cette date dépendait de la réaction d'Edward à son plan A. _Je suis foutu._

Regardant Bobby, elle se rendit compte que ce pourrait être plus long que ce qu'elle avait prévu jusqu'à ce qu'elle le revoit. Mais elle reviendrait certainement pour lui. Quand tout serait dit et tout mis en place, elle reviendrait le chercher.

« N'oublies jamais que je t'aime » dit-elle doucement, sa main droite a atteint et couru dans les cheveux blonds sale.

« Je sais maman » a-t-il dit fronçant les sourcils, tirant sa tête hors de ses mains d'amour.

* * *

**Voila ! Personnellement, la scène ou ils parlent a cœur ouvert m'a tordu les boyaux ... Je l'ai trouvé magnifique!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, le dernier chapitre a remporté un gros succès :)**

**Bisous Gaelle ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 15**

**12 – 14 MAI 2009**

La conduite jusqu'à Winnetka était une seconde nature chez Edward. C'était là ou il avait grandit étant gamin, le domicile de ses parents sur un parcours de golf où tous les deux jouaient régulièrement. Les écoles et les parcs étaient tous les même que quand il avait grandit dans la ville. La moitié des voisins, si ce n'est plus, était tous les mêmes aussi. Ses familles d'amis d'enfances où tous ont vécus dans les mêmes maisons – il avait l'impression de remonter le temps chaque fois qu'il rentrait à Winnetka.

Lui et sa mère s'étaient appelés au début de la matinée et après quelques minutes de conversation, il s'est retrouvé acceptant de déjeuner avec elle. En toute honnêteté, il était content de la voir de nouveau. Bien qu'il vivait à environs vingt kilomètres, un trajet de trente minutes avec un feu de circulation, ils se voyaient rarement pendant la saison. Il espérait déjeuner avec Bella de nouveau aujourd'hui, mais l'absence rend le cœur plus affectueux, se rappelait-il. Il fronça les sourcils en sachant que ne pas voir Bella en ce moment était mieux que de la surcharger par sa présence. Ils avaient parlés au téléphone lundi soir, après son retour de la classe, restant en place jusqu'à une heure du matin. Peut être qu'il était préférable de lui donner un peu de temps seule.

Le domicile de ses parents – un grand manoir blanc, français de Normandie – était dans la famille depuis les deux dernières générations, à l'origine construit pour ses grands parents, William Edward Masen et son épouse Sarah. Quand ils ont disparu, les grand parents d'Edward, Edward Anthony Masen, père et sa femme Violette, ont emménagés pendant quelques années avant de donner la maison à ses parents, Edward Anthony Masen Jr et sa femme, Elizabeth. Il avait bénéficié de nombreuses rénovations au cours des vingt dernières années, mais aucune depuis qu'Edward Anthony Masen III était né.

Le manoir avait maintenant une piscine intérieure et extérieure avec une cage de frappeur dans le grenier, qui avait été mise lorsque Edward avait commencé à jouer à la balle dans ses études secondaires. Les choses que ses parents avaient fait pour lui pour l'aider à réaliser tout ce dont il rêvait, il leur serait toujours reconnaissant. Edward n'avait jamais passé un stade rebelle en grandissant. Pour certaines raisons, il était capable de sauter cette partie de sa vie, même quand ses amis étaient par là. Tout avait été fait avec respect, et ses parents respectaient beaucoup de choses. Oui, ils ont fait tomber les règles de savoir où, quand et avec qui il pourrait faire des choses, mais d'un autre côté, ils lui fournissaient tout ce dont il avait eu besoin et ont toujours étés la pour lui, avec honnêteté et amour et bras ouverts.

Les carreaux noir et blanc de la porte d'entrée ont accueilli Edward à la maison, quand il a enjambé le seuil et a inhalé profondément, appréciant l'odeur de la maison. Il y avait une certaine odeur que la maison des parents avait toujours eue. Peut être que c'était du à la cuisine de sa mère, ou même le type de nettoyage qu'elle utilisée sur les meubles et les étagères de bois dur qui remplissaient l'énorme maison, mais quoi que c'était, l'odeur s'était installée pour toujours sur ses nerfs, le calmant, le faisant se sentir détendu.

« Maman ! » a-t-il crié en descendant vers la cuisine où il a présumé qu'elle serait. « Maman ! »

« Eddie » dit-elle avec enthousiasme, enveloppant ses bras autour de son unique enfant. « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu ! »

Retenant l'étreinte de sa mère, Edward a regardé en bas vers ses yeux noisette et cheveux auburn. Il avait reçu sa couleur de cheveux, le teint identique, les lèvres de sa mère, mais ses yeux verts, son nez aristocratique et sa structure de mâchoire était de son père –il était la combinaison parfaite des deux. « Tu sembles bien jolie » a-t-il soupiré, en jetant un sourire tordu à travers son visage.

Elle a giflé joyeusement son bras « Toi et ton père, toujours pleins de compliments » dit-elle ironiquement. « Maintenant vas t'assoir sous le porche, j'apporterais le déjeuner à l'extérieur. »

« Je peux aider » a-t-il offert après elle dans la cuisine d'où elle avait d'abord vu le jour.

« Ça va, prends ces choses pour dehors. » lui dit elle, tendant un plateau chargé d'assiettes, fourchettes, serviettes de tables, verres et une carafe de thé glacé.

Elle et Edward ont mangés dans un silence parfait alors qu'il regardaient les oiseaux volants dans les arbres dans la grande cour arrière. Le golf n'était pas trop loin, Edward pouvait voir un des légumes dans la distance pas trop lointaine, mais il était encore assez loin pour que leur yeux en soit privé. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de personne jouant au golf aujourd'hui. Il s'est souvenu de certaines situations qu'il avait obtenue, un dimanche pendant les mois d'été et sourit a sa mère.

« C'est pourquoi ça ? » a-t-elle demandé, en se demandant se qui faisait que son petit garçon soit si heureux.

« Je me souvenais juste d'un moment quand j'étais enfant » dit-il, un clin d'œil malin derrière ses yeux verts. « J'avais l'habitude de me tenir droit la bas. » il fit signe de sa main « Et de tirer les balles dans la verdure. » Son visage devint rouge en riant, se souvenant de sa mère qui criait après lui d'arrêter.

« Tu as toujours été un bon a rien » plaisantait-elle avec lui, en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich.

« Je suis si heureux que vous ayez décidés de conserver l'endroit. » Il y a quelques années ses parents avaient envisagés de vendre sa maison d'enfance, une maison qui avait été dans la famille Masen depuis trois générations. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'attendait à l'avoir un jour, mais il avait envisageait que ses enfants devraient continuer à jouer autour de la cour, plongeant dans la piscine, frappant les balles de golf sur le green. Les enfants lui paraissaient différents dans son esprit maintenant. Ils n'avaient plus les cheveux roux comme lui et sa mère et les yeux verts comme lui et son père. Non les enfants qu'il avait envisagé maintenant avaient les cheveux de couleurs acajou avec des yeux de biches brun foncé.

« Je suis heureuse aussi. » répondit-elle, ses pensées dans un endroit lointain.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« J'évoquais juste des souvenirs – comme toi » a t'elle sourit vivement. « Vraiment je me demandais quand j'entendrais trottiner de petits pieds dans cette maison de nouveau. » Ses yeux mous ont poussés Edward doucement et ont regardé quand il a respiré profondément et lui a fait un petit sourire satisfait.

« Est-ce ta façon d'obtenir des informations de moi ? »

« Des renseignement sur quoi ? » A-t-elle demandé tentant de sembler innocente.

« Si tu veux être au courant pour Bella, demandes moi juste. »

« Donc c'est vrai ? Tu es finalement dans une relation sérieuse ? »

« Non » Soupirait il, pas sur de comment classer sa relation avec Bella. Il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait et il ne pouvait pas tout expliquer à sa mère –elle ne connaissait pas Jane. « Bella et moi sommes des amis proches, c'est tout. »

« Les amis proches ne s'embrassent pas l'un et l'autre comme vous deux » reprit elle, les yeux rétrécie sur lui.

« Écoutes, c'est compliqué » exhalait il, plaçant sa serviette sur la table à coté de son assiette.

« Eddie » Soupirait-elle « L'amour véritable l'est toujours. » Elle caressa la main sur la table et il la regarda, regardant ses yeux couleur noisette scintillants. En fonction de la couleur de haut qu'elle portait il changeaient de couleur. Aujourd'hui ils avaient l'air presque parfaitement vert, seulement il y avait une éclaboussure d'or autour.

« Tu peux le prendre » A-t-elle dit quand le téléphone cellulaire d'Edward a sonné.

Regardant sur le bas de l'écran, Edward a vu que c'était Bella, mais n'était pas sur que répondre en face de sa mère fut une bonne idée – elle allait probablement avoir envie de lui parler, alors il mit le téléphone sur la table en face de lui. « Ça peut attendre » sourit il doucement puis il prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

Sa mère ne fut pas d'accord. Elle était sur que c'était Bella qui appelait, elle a attrapé le téléphone de son fils, plaidant pour lui avec ses yeux, lui laissant la réponse. Ses yeux se sont levés en signe d'incrédulité, puis il secoua la tête et a levé la main, lui donnant la permission de répondre. _S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas Eddie. _mère était la seule personne permis à l'appeler comme ça. Comme un gamin, c'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours été nommée, mais à mesure qu'il vieillissait il avait voulu un nom plus mature, les deux seules options offertes, auraient étés Ed ou Edward. Son père et son grand père étaient parfois appelé Ed il à donc décidé de prendre Edward. Personne ne l'appelait plus Eddie sauf sa mère.

« Bonjour » Dit Elizabeth d'une vois joviale suivie d'une pause. « Êtes-vous à la recherche d'Edward ? » Une autre pause puis elle ria. Edward se renversa dans son fauteuil, se détendant, écoutant parler sa mère avec Bella.

« Il s'agit de sa maman … Oh, non, s'il vous plait appelez moi Elizabeth. Je n'ai pas entendue assez de choses sur vous pour le moment. » Elizabeth leva les yeux vers son fils alors et minauda – le même sourire qu'il avait toujours utilisé. « Alors dites-moi, comment avez-vous appris à connaître mon fils ? »

« Alors vous êtes une fan des Cubs ? » les yeux d'Elizabeth ont regardés de nouveau Edward – ils brillaient avec la même malice que lui petit garçon. « Vraiment ? Elle sera vide ce soir … Oh c'est trop mauvais » a t'elle froncé les sourcils légèrement et Edward s'est demandé de quoi elles parlaient. Il a essayé de saisir le téléphone, mais elle l'a chassé.

« Demain soir ? Vraiment ? J'adorerais venir. C'est si agréable à vous de m'inviter. » Elizabeth rayonnait devant son fils, le scintillement dans ses yeux tournant de tout méfait à l'amour.

« Où dois je vous rejoindre? » poursuivit elle. « Oh c'est une bonne idée, n' importe où dans la zone est bon pour moi … j'aime tout les genres de nourriture, vous décidez … Oh ça ira très bien, plus on est de fous ! »

« Ce fut agréable de vous parler » dit-elle chantonnant, debout et marchant jusqu'à se tenir à coté d'Edward. « Je vais vous passer Eddie maintenant. On se voit demain Bella. »

Le téléphone cellulaire d'Edward a été poussé dans ses mains et il le regarda un instant, puis regarda sa mère, le gout de bonheur qu'il vit dans le plis de ses yeux. Mettant le téléphone contre son oreille il a pris une inspiration profonde. « Bonjour ! »

« Eddie ? » Bella se mit a rire à l'autre extrémité.

« Que veux-tu Swan » dit-il sèchement, lui valant le regard réprobateur de sa mère. Il haussa les épaules et sourit en s'excusant de ses yeux.

« J'ai juste pensée t'appeler pour voir si tu voulais qu'on se retrouve pour déjeuner » dit elle avec douceur et son sourire grandissait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. » soupirait il. « Ma mère m'a appelé ce matin et »

« Pas besoin d'expliquer » dit elle le coupant « Ta maman me semble très bien, je ne peux plus attendre pour la rencontrer demain. »

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire toutes les deux exactement ? » Sa mère avait quitté le porche, en lui donnant un peu d'intimité, allant nettoyer leur plat du déjeuner.

« Elle vient au match des Cubs avec moi, mon siège supplémentaire était vide. »

« Je vais te payer le billet » dit-il automatiquement sans réfléchir.

« Tu ne feras pas une telle chose ! » dit-elle un peu trop fort. « Je prends ta maman demain, c'est entre elle et moi, et tu n'as rien à dire à ça. »

« Tu as rendez vous avec ma mère ? »

« Jaloux ? » A-t-elle rigolé et Edward ne pouvait dire pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas le taquiner.

« Oui » soupirait-il « Tu es sorti avec Jake pour un rendez vous et maintenant tu sors avec ma mère, mais tu ne me laisses même pas t'emmener. »

« Tu sais la raison derrière tout cela. » a-t-elle murmurait calmement, en lui rappelant la chose a travers de leur voie.

« Jane » a-t-il gémit.

Il y eu un silence s'installant sur le téléphone et Edward a fermé les yeux, regrettant d'avoir dit le nom de Jane tout haut. « Je suis désolé. » a-t-il murmuré. « Je »

« Que dirais tu de planifier un premier rendez vous parfait pour ton retour de Californie au lieu de t'excuser à moi de nouveau ?

« Le premier rendez-vous parfait ? »

« Tu as du temps pour tout planifier et tout préparer. » a-t-elle raillé « J'ai bien peur que mes attentes soient assez hautes. »

« Elles le sont maintenant ? »

« Mmhmm »

« Bien, premier rendez vous parfait » a-t-il songé « Je suis sur que j'aurais un meilleur score que les gars qu'Alice t'a fait rencontrer. »

« Score » a-t-elle étouffé.

« Ah ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Le visage d'Edward à immédiatement tourné au rouge, juste à temps pour Elizabeth de revenir dans la pièce et d'en prendre note. « Je voulais juste dire … nous parlerons de ce sujet plus tard Swan. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec ta mère dans la pièce ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Bon je vais te laisser t'en tirer. Je te parle plus tard ? »

« Je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison jusqu'à tard ce soir après le match. » Edward se renfrognant à table conscient que sa mère le regardait. « Et si je t'invitais à déjeuner demain ? »

« Je ne peux pas demain » a dit Bella avec regret. « Nous avons cette formation stupide au déjeuner. Ils pensent sérieusement qu'ils peuvent obtenir plus de nous en programmant la formation au cours de notre déjeuner. Tout ce qu'ils finissent par faire c'est nous visser sur une pause d'une heure qui leur est légalement dû, pendant qu'ils nous nourrissent à bon marché de la nourriture dégoutante que nous rêvons juste d'autre chose pendant qu'ils parlent de non-sens. C'est vraiment contre productif. »

« De quoi voudrais tu rêver Bella ? » Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, attendant sa réponse avant de voir sa mère déçue par un air renfrogné. _Merde, elle m'a appris a être un gentleman._

« Tant pis, tu ne dois pas répondre à ça maintenant. » a-t-il marmonné.

« Je dois y aller Eddie. Peut être que je pourrais attirer ton attention ce soir au jeu. » Dit elle taquine. « Oh et penses à notre premier rendez vous, Eddie, je sais que moi je le ferais. »

« Je te verrais plus tard Bella. » Edward assis dans son fauteuil était hébété par ses paroles d'adieu. _Elle penserait à notre premier rendez vous._

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais » dit il redescendant dans la réalité quand il a entendu la voix de sa mère. « J'ai beaucoup de chose en tête. »

« Elle a l'air d'une fille très agréable » a dit sa mère en le regardant très attentivement.

« Maman si toi et papa voulez des tickets pour un jeu, vous savez que tout ce vous avez à faire c'est me demander n'est ce pas ? »

« Évidemment c'est juste que ton père est si occupé dernièrement en se préparant pour ses proccès et ce n'est aucunement amusant d'aller aux jeux seule. »

« Si tu m'avais demandé, je t'aurais pris des places avec Bella pour être ensemble. »

« Pourquoi ferais tu ça si elle a des tickets de saison ? C'est juste du gaspillage. En plus elle m'a dit que l'on avait une meilleure vue sur toi de ses places que les tiennes. »

~GO CUBS~

« Comment se fait il que vous connaissiez tous mon fils ? » a demandé Elizabeth en regardant les quatre personnes assises autour de la table avec elle. Directement à sa gauche, une belle petite fille nommée Alice qui avait un regard avisé sur elle, et à coté d'Alice était assise une belle blonde nommée Rosalie, qui la regardait comme si elle avait sucé un citron tout la journée. A coté de Rosalie un gros homme aux cheveux frisés et des fossettes mignonnes nommée Emmett et puis entre elle et Emmett il y avait Bella.

Elizabeth était extatique de rencontrer enfin Bella, la belle femme qui faisait briller son fils d'amour. Ça ne lui était pas passé inaperçue, dès hier comment les yeux d'Eddie avaient brillaient et les coins de sa bouche tordue en un sourire quand il parlait d'elle.

« Alice est en couple avec Jazz Whitlock » a dit Bella, en renversant un sourire sur son visage et le cœur d'Elizabeth grandissait, offrant plus d'espace à Bella. « Jazz et Edward sont de bons amis et Alice est ma colocataire, donc nous nous somme tous rencontrés dans un bar, une nuit après un match. »

« Et bien il parle très bien de vous tous. » a dit Elizabeth ostensiblement, le regard porté sur Bella. « Venez vous ici souvent avant les jeux ? » Elle a pris un morceau de son cheeseburger, en appréciant le goût, attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde.

« Pas vraiment » a répondu Bella après avoir avalé un morceau de son hamburger. « Nous prenons normalement un hot-dog ou une saucisse au parc et mangeons en regardant les joueurs s'échauffer pour nous détendre. » Une rougeur claire a envahie les joues de Bella et elle regarda en bas.

« Bien, les aliments d'ici sont très bons. Vous devriez emmener Edward ici une autre fois. »

« Cet endroit est vraiment trop prés du champ Wrigley pour qu'il s'aventure la dedans. » a répondu Bella en s'essuyant son visage avec sa serviette. « Il a tendance a graviter autour des bars ou dans des endroits où il n'est pas observé. »

« Vraiment, je devine qu'être qui il est dans cet endroit, il ne pourrait profiter d'un bar avec une grosse image de Wrigley Field sur le mur. » Elizabeth a ri avant de prendre une petite gorgée de sa boisson, en se détendant quand elle vit tous les autres rires avec elle. Elle s'est sentie un peu déplacé, étant la plus vieille dans le groupe, mais son anxiété commençait à diminuer.

« Alors » Emmett s'est tourné vers Elizabeth « Pouvez vous nous dire n'importe quoi, dont nous pourrions taquiner Eddie à propos de quelque chose ? »

« Emmett » a râlé Bella, mais Elizabeth a ri, en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

« C'est pas grave. » a-t-elle dit à Bella. « J'ai un bon sentiment avec ce gars » Elizabeth a cligné de l'œil vers Emmett, en faisant apparaitre ses jolies fossettes sur ses joues quand il sourit en retour. « Une chose a laquelle il réagit toujours, c'est quand les gens parlent de West Side Story. »

« Pourquoi ? » a demandé Bella intrigué.

« Il a joué Tony dans la production de son collège et a été taquiné implacablement par les gars de son équipe de base-ball. Il avait fait un si bon travail. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu a joué au collège ? » a demandé Emmett à Bella, une méchante lueur illuminant ses yeux.

« Oui » a-t-elle marmonné en réponse, son visage tournant dans une ombre adorable de rose.

« Permets-moi de deviner » a participé Alice avant de regarder Rose, hochant la tête, et regardant de nouveau Bella. « Tu as joué Maria ! »

« Oui, et j'ai détesté chaque minutes. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu le rôle c'était parce que j'étais la seule fille qu'ils ont essayés et qui avait l'air un peu de Porto Rico. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'une porto ricaine. » a insisté Rosalie ses lèvres se plissant sur elle-même.

« Exactement ! » s'est exclamée Bella roulant des yeux.

« Je suis sur que vous avez fait du grand travail » a dit Elizabeth d'un grand soutien, en empoignant la main de Bella.

« Non vraiment elle n'en n'a pas fait. » a dit Emmett sérieusement. « Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec le chant. Simon l'aurait mâché et cracher pour la sortir si jamais elle avait auditionné pour American Idol. »

« Merci Em' » a dit sèchement Bella. « Peut-on changer de sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » A dit Rose. « Edward était Tony et tu étais Maria ? Il me semble que c'était le destin » dit-elle rêveuse, voltigeant ses cils moqueusement.

Tout le monde à la table riait, sauf Bella, qui enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je n'aurais jamais dû vous inviter les gras à diner avec nous. » Gémit elle « Vous êtes censés être mes amis. »

« Ohh ! » Alice s'est levée de sa place avec animation. « As-tu raconté à Elizabeth notre voyage à Milwaukee ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas entendu parlé non plus. » L'a interrompu Emmett et Rosalie l'a regardé malicieusement.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé. Je sais tous ce qui est arrivé. » ses yeux se sont promenés vers Bella, lui donnant un sourire de reconnaissance, froissant l'intérêt d'Elizabeth pour le sujet.

« Dis leur Bella » c'est presque plainte Alice.

« Ce n'était rien, vraiment, juste un hôtel hanté. »

« Ce n'était pas rien Bella ! » Alice a hurlé avant de reprendre, disant à chacun à la table tout sur la chambre d'hôtel de Bella et comment elle a trouvé la porte et les stores de la pièce de Bella grand ouvert et comment Bella a entendu les bruits surnaturels pendant qu'elle dormait.

« Tu as séjourné dans une chambre d'hôtel hantée toute seule ? » a demandé Emmett surpris.

« Pas exactement » a répondu Bella nerveusement. « Edward a proposé de dormir sur le plancher, je ne voulais pas rester dans ma chambre, donc nous sommes resté dans la sienne. Et pour mémoire » dit ostensiblement, les yeux ennuyeux sur Emmett avant même de regarder Elizabeth pour s'excuser « rien n'est arrivé. C'était tout innocent. Il était concerné par ma sécurité. »

« Évidemment » L'a interrompu Elizabeth en saisissant la main de Bella de nouveau. « Nous ne voudrions pas croire à autre chose. » a-t-elle dit examinant ensuite Emmett. « Sommes-nous d'accord Emmett ? »

« Vous faite équipe avec moi maintenant ? Edward ne croira pas que vous deux vous entendiez si bien. » Bella a hoché sa tête dans l'émerveillement.

« Vraiment, je suis sur qu'il soupçonne exactement ça » ronronna Elizabeth. « Je peux dire qu'il était tellement nerveux par le nombre de fois où il m'a texté depuis que nous sommes ici. Combien de fois vous a-t-il texté ? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux vers Elizabeth, pas sur de savoir comment le prendre. « Um » chantonnait elle s'efforçant de se rappeler la question. « Permettez-moi de vérifier … six fois depuis que je lui ait parlé il y a quelques heures. » a t'elle marmonné.

« Son dernier texte pour moi c'était une menace. » a dit Elizabeth. « Il est tellement nerveux que je vous dise quelque chose de gênant. Comme le fait qu'il a dormi avec un ourson jusqu'à ce qu'il parte a l'université. »

Toute la table a éclaté de rire, la voix tonitruante d'Emmett écrasant tout le monde. « Quoi d'autre ? » a demandé Emmett en descendant de sa chaise.

Ils ont passé un moment plus long au bar au frais d'Edward avant d'être à la tête du champ Wrigley. Il y avait certaine choses pour eux a l'entrée du parc quand ils sont arrivés. Premièrement, toutes les filles ont eu des sacs de maquillage des Cubs quand ils sont entrés dans le parc avec pleins de « Oohed » et de « Aaahed » prenant leurs nouveau sacs, en les défaisant et en regardant à l'intérieur, chacun d'entre eux essayant de trouver ce qu'il utiliserait.

Deuxièmement, l'organisation des femmes de joueurs avait organisé une séance de signature d'autographe avant le jeu et quelques uns des joueurs étaient à de grandes tables partout dans le stade de base-ball en signant des autographes. Elizabeth et Bella ont toutes les deux texté Edward pour savoir s'il était sorti pour signer, ou pour savoir où il était.

« Argh ! Il est de l'autre coté du parc ! » a gémit Bella.

« Allons le voir ! » Elizabeth a saisit le bras de Bella et l'a tirée tout le long.

« Hé prends-moi un autographe ! » A crié Emmett a leurs formes se retirant. »

« Bien il m'a dit de juste aller vois les gardiens de sécurité de leur dire qui nous sommes, ils nous attendent. »

Elizabeth examinait la femme marchant à coté d'elle, en voyant la beauté intérieure qu'elle savait que son fils devait voir en elle aussi. Bella était une bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Les nombreuses années d'indiscrétions d'Edward et des femmes, les traitants comme des jouets avec lesquels il pourrait s'amuser un moment et s'en débarrasser ensuite si facilement lui avaient fait mal. Mais chaque fois qu'elle avait abordé le sujet avec lui, il l'avait ignoré. Hier elle avait été la plus heureuse, elle avait vu son fils depuis qu'il avait réalisé quelle chienne au cœur froid était Lauren.

Mettant un bras autour des épaules de Bella, elle se pencha vers elle et la serra délicatement. « Je suis tellement contente que mon fils t'es trouvée. » Murmura t'elle alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de la ligne de gens alignés pour l'autographe d'Edward, ne laissant pas le temps à Bella de répondre.

Après avoir expliqué au gardien de sécurité qui elles étaient, elles ont étés conduit jusqu'à l'avant de la ligne pour voir Edward, les gémissements de derrière et désapprobateurs de la foule se firent entendre. « Hey ! » Hurla Edward à la foule. « C'est ma maman ! » Tout le monde c'est calmé après qu'il ait parlé et il se pencha en embrassant la première avant d'envelopper son bras autour de Bella et de lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

« Nous ne voulons pas te garder loin de tes fans. » a dit Elizabeth avec fierté. « Nous voulions juste passer et te dire bonjour. » Les battements de son cœur ont pulsés plus fort pendant qu'elle regardait son fils et Bella ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient garder ses yeux loin de l'autre et tous deux se tournaient autour, se touchant presque, mais pas tout à fait. Elle ne pouvait que dire que tout ce qui ce passait entre eux était encore très nouveau.

« Avant que nous y allions, Emmett aimerait un autographe. » a demandé Bella.

« Le veut t'il maintenant ? » a-t-il demandé malicieusement et Elizabeth roula des yeux. Certaines choses ne changent jamais ?

« Oh, rends le bon. Lui et ta maman conspirent contre nous. »

Edward s'est reposé en bas sur la table, a saisi une image et a ensuite cligné de l'œil vers Bella avant d'écrire sur le coin du fond. Il a alors tiré une autre image et écrivit sur celle là aussi avant de les donner toutes les deux à Bella. « Il y en a une pour toi. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin »

« Prends la juste, Bella. Je vous verrais toutes les deux plus tard. »

Bella et Elizabeth l'ont regardés quelques minutes après qu'elles aient fait quelques pas derrière. Il était très bon avec ses fans, leur parlant avant de signer leurs images. « Il est naturel » a soupiré Elizabeth à coté de Bella. « Alors qu'a-t-il écrit sur votre image ? »

« Voyons » a répondu Bella en regardant les deux images qu'elle tenait dans sa main « Les chiffres » elle riait quand elle a remis les deux entre les mains d'Elizabeth.

« Bella » a dit Elizabeth a haute voix « Voici quelque chose pour toi pour lancer des fléchettes à ton BBF, Edward. :) » Elizabeth arma un sourcil à Bella, l'air identique a son fils. « Votre BBF ? »

« Une blague entre nous. » A rit Bella. « Tenez regarder celui qu'il a signé pour Emmett, il fait flipper ! »

Elizabeth regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Bella et lut. « Em, je pense à toi. Amour, étreintes et baisers, Edward Masen #13. Emmett sera en mesure de le revendre sur Ebay à une personne nommée Emily ou Emma. » Elizabeth secoua la tête tandis qu'elle riait, emboitant le pas a côté de Bella en faisant leurs chemins vers leurs sièges.

Elizabeth a vraiment apprécié le temps avec Bella et ses amis, mais a été déçue de constater que la douce petite Alice ne s'assoie pas avec eux. Bella a promis que la prochaine fois qu'elle voulait venir a un jeu, ils obtiendraient des billets d'Edward pour pouvoir s'assoir près d'Alice. Mais les sièges de Bella étaient parfaits quand Edward était au bâton, Bella avait raison à ce sujet.

Avant qu'Edward n'entre dans la zone du frappeur, il avait recherché à établir un contact visuel avec Bella, lui donnant un petit sourire intime et un clin d'œil. Elizabeth ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi avec toutes les filles – même Lauren. – elle espérait que les choses se dérouleraient pour tout les deux. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui, c'était que la relation d'Edward et Bella était très nouvelle et fragile. Il était ravissant de les regarder ensemble pendant le court moment où elles lui avaient parlés. Il lui a presque semblé qu'il ait dû se retenir de la toucher et Bella le regardait de la même façon que lui.

Qu'est ce qui les retenait ? Elle pouvait dire que quelque chose le retenait d'être ensemble, mais elle ne comprenait juste pas quoi. Elle savait qu'Edward était célibataire, donc il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les séparer venant de lui. Mais qu'en était-il de Bella ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Non, décida-t-elle. La façon dont Bella regardait son fils, elle pouvait dire qu'il était le seul à avoir gardé son attention. Elle pourrait les inviter à diner ou à déjeuner un jour et descendre le fond de tout cela.

~GO CUBS~

Bella portait une chemise neuve des Cubs au jeu de jeudi après midi. Edward l'a remarqua dès qu'il la vit assise dans les gradins derrière l'abri des visiteurs. Elle était bleu avec le numéro rouge 13 et le nom de Masen en travers de sa poitrine suivi par le logo des Cubs. La vue d'elle portant son nom sur sa poitrine, a fait gonfler son cœur d'orgueil. Même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble officiellement, dans les yeux d'Edward, la chemise était en quelque sorte une déclaration. Elle était à lui.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris du temps de qualité ensemble. Autre que leur déjeuner rapide de trente minutes de lundi, la dernière fois qu'ils ont effectivement été ensemble et a vraiment parlé était samedi soir à Milwaukee. Cette conversation avait été tendue une fois qu'Edward avait parlé de Jane, mais ce baiser. Edward pensait souvent à ce baiser. Il avait été différent des autres baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. Bella s'était donné complètement à lui dans ce baiser. Elle s'était donnée a fond et lui aussi.

« C'est trop mignon. » Ricana Towne du coté d'Edward sur le terrain. Edward jouait à la balle avec Cullen et Towne avait marché jusqu'à eux.

« Qu'est ce qui est mignon ? » A demandé Edward en mordant à l'appât.

« Ta petite amie qui porte ta chemise. »

« Ce n'est pas ma chemise » dit Edward en tournant son attention de Towne, mettant l'accent une fois de plus sur la balle volant en l'air du coté de sa tête et l'attrapant.

« Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tente de l'enlever … »

Le gant et la balle dans la main d'Edward sont tombés à terre et il a foncé dans Towne en le repoussant. La réaction des fans prés d'eux a fait qu'Edward marqua une pause en lui permettant de s'arrêter avant de faire une grosse erreur. « Je ne me soucie pas de ce que toi et ta femme faites, mais reste loin de nous. Bella et moi ne nous intéressons pas à vos jeux. »

« Edward ? » Cullen l'a appelé quand il est parvenu vers eux, en soulevant sa main pour retenir la paire d'autre joueurs, mais Aro avançait toujours sur eux.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe les garçons ? » a demandé Aro en faisant son chemin vers les trois hommes.

« Rien.» A craché Edward, en se penchant pour ramasser son gant et la balle dont il s'était débarrassé.

« Towne ? » A demandé Aro quand il a remarqué que l'autre homme qui avait toujours sa poitrine gonflée et les mains en boules serrant les poings.

« Vous le gardez loin de moi Coach ! » Gronda-t-il en réponse, jetant ses mains et prenant ses distances par rapport aux autres hommes.

Aro tourna son regard vers Edward qui tentait de l'ignorer. « Tout va bien ? »

« Yeah » murmura Edward. « Ça n'arrivera pas de nouveau. » La main droite d'Edward palpait la balle et il regarda ses doigts, son esprit tout à fait loin du jeu devant eux.

« Nous avons seulement quelques minutes sur le terrain. Retournes dans le jeu Masen. » avec ses paroles d'adieu, Aro quitta les deux hommes restants, Edward regardait sa forme partir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » A demandait Carlisle.

« C'est rien » Rapa Edward « allez finissons cette partie. »

Carlisle a couru d'où il venait et jeta la balle à Edward, son esprit se concentrant sur le jeu à venir, poussant Towne et ses commentaires loin de sa tête. Après qu'ils aient fini de lancer, il était temps de retourner dans l'abri pour se préparer pour l'hymne national. Edward parcourait des yeux vers l'endroit ou Bella était, arborant fièrement son tee-shirt et sa casquettes de base-ball des Cubs et tenant un papier des Cubs – le document distribué gratuitement à Wrigley aujourd'hui. Elle a attrapé son regard et lui a sourit, illuminant son jour entier. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de la voir à la fin du jeu.

Edward avait un grand jeu. Sa mise en place parfaite, à un point prenant une balle molle et faisant un pas sur la seconde base avant de la jeter d'abord pour un double jeu. Il est aussi allé 3-4 fois à la batte, en frappant deux triple et un double, en réussissant deux fois. Une chose dont il était conscient le jeu entier, était que Bella assise dans les tribunes, tortillait sa serviette avec les autres fans en l'encourageant. Il n'avait jamais fait venir de petite amie à tous ses jeux qui le soutenait auparavant, et il c'est sentit grand. Elle n'était pas encore sa petite amie. Et pourtant … Ce mot était suspendu dans ses pensées quand il prit une douche dans le vestiaire des Cubs, 11-3, victoire sur les San Diego Padres. Juste de penser au nom de l'équipe qu'ils venaient de battre l'a fait se sentir malade dans l'estomac.

Edward et Jazz ont finis de se préparer et ont pris un truc a manger au club house avant de partir à la rencontre de leurs amis dans un club de danse locale. Cela avait fait peu de temps depuis qu'Edward avait accepté d'aller au club de danse et il a pensé que Bella n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur ou ils allaient l'un et l'autre puisque qu'elle avait horreur de danser. Tout ce qu'il savait de Jazz et des instructions qu'il lui avait donné et les plaintes que Bella lui avait envoyé par sms sur son téléphone, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la voiture.

Il avait dû s'habiller bien, avec aucun jean ou tee-shirt, donc Edward avait misé sur un pantalon gris anthracite, une chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons avec un dragon brodé bleu et vert sur le bas. Les textes de Bella l'avaient prévenues de la foule à l'extérieur du club, surtout pour un jeudi soir et qu'ils étaient dans la section VIP en utilisant apparemment son nom et celui de Jazz, ce dont ils devaient dire à l'entrée. Il a rit quand il a fini de lire les messages, le dernier le menaçant s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt.

Traversant la foule devant le club, il a rattrapé Jazz qui l'attendait à l'écart. « Donc c'était l'idée de qui ? » Edward gronda, ne cachant pas son aversion pour l'endroit. Il avait souvent apporté Lauren ici, beaucoup.

« Ça va être amusant. Alice meurt d'envie de venir ici depuis un moment. »

« Je dirais qu'elle ressemble plus à un ogre qu'à un lutin en ce moment »

« Avance » a gémit Jazz, en se dirigeant vers le videur, coupant la route de toutes les personnes qui attendaient d'y entrer.

En entrant dans le club, Edward mis un moment avant d'ajuster ses yeux à l'obscurité de la salle et la fumée qui alourdissait l'air. Son mal à l'oreille battait fort avec la musique et les lumières stroboscopiques lui déplaisaient. Ce n'était pas son idée de l'amusement. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de trouver Bella tout de suite et peut être faire un discours pour partir tout de suite.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda t'il à Jazz, penché en criant au dessus de son oreille.

« Elle a dit qu'ils seraient derrière le bar. »

Quand ils se sont dirigés vers l'arrière, passant la piste de danse, Edward laissa son regard errer sur la foule. Les gens qui l'entouraient étaient un peu effrayants à certains égards, et il évitait le contact visuel avec eux. Son seul espoir était que Bella serait plus que désireuse de quitter cet endroit après une danse. Oui, il voulait danser avec elle le premier, cela faisait un moment depuis sa dernière leçon.

Edward gardait les yeux sur la foule, ne cherchant vraiment qu'une seule personne en particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri aigu et vit Alice bondir vers Jazz en se jetant dans ses bras. A ce moment Edward regarda dans la direction d'où le petit lutin c'était enfuis et il la vit.

Bella était debout, le dos contre le pilier et un verre de bière à la main, les yeux fixés sur un grand homme et aux sombres cheveux qui se penchait vers elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a le plus attiré l'attention d'Edward. Bella était vêtu d'une robe bleu profond qui planait sur elle, accentuant toutes ses courbes et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, révélant un peu plus de peau qu'il n'avait vu en public. Il s'agissait d'une robe simple, comparativement aux tenues flashy de la foule autour d'eux, mais sexy et élégante avec la façon dont la matière collait entre ses seins et faiblement le long de ses côtes.

Edward s'arrêta et la regarde fixement. Il l'avait déjà vu portant quoi que ce soit d'usuel, des jeans, pantalons noir de travail, pyjama. Ses jambes étaient longues et toniques, belles et semblant soyeuses et paumes ont eux des démangeaisons à la pensée de courir le long d'elles, en caressant sa peau. En fermant les yeux Edward a respiré profondément, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre que la beauté de l'enchanteresse devant lui, en se battant pour retenir son excitation soudaine.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, il a aperçut Bella jouant maladroitement avec l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles, tandis que son regard se perdait dans sa direction. Avec un petit sourire narquois, Edward s'approcha de Bella et enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille, en ignorant l'homme avec qui elle parlait. Il pencha sa tête vers le bas et lui sourit, sa main libre se levant, caressant doucement le long de ses joues. Sans penser, sa tête se pencha encore vers elle et il capture ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait projeté de faire quand il avait fait ses premiers pas vers elle, mais dés que sa main eu caressé sa peau douce, c'était ce qu'il avait eu envie. Cela avait fait trop longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient partagés un baiser et il n'avait pas voulu gaspiller une autre opportunité. Depuis le baiser de Milwaukee, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser à ses lèvres douces et soyeuses, et comment il se sentait contre les siennes.

Elle lui a répondu immédiatement, ouvrant la bouche, laissant glisser sa langue, sa main libre fit sont chemin dans ses cheveux à la nuque de son cou et il gémit quand il la sentit tirer doucement, mais quand son tirage est devenu plus féroce, Edward s'est émietté et il a approfondit le baiser, écrasant son corps contre elle, une main se renversant sur la longueur de sa robe, venant s'arrêter à l'ourlet, ses doigts ayant des démangeaisons pour courir le long de sa peau nue de l'autre coté.

Essoufflé, Edward a brisé le baiser, ses lèvres se promenant sur sa peau, suivant des baisers le long de sa joue à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Se sentant audacieux, ses doigts ont voyagé en bas de la jambe de Bella, atterrissant prés de son genou, le soulevant et le mettant autour de sa hanche.

« Edward » a-t-elle gémi.

Le son rauque de Bella, disant son nom a alimenté l'incendie en lui et il a appuyé sur elle plus fort contre la colonne, en gémissant son prénom contre sa peau, prenant plaisir à sentir ses doigts ratissant ses cheveux à travers son cuir chevelu.

« Ed … ward »

Son nom a sonné différent dans ses lèvres cette fois, sa tête se levant de son cou, ses yeux trouvant son regard mi-clos. Réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin, il a laissé lentement sa jambe glisser, il a appuyé son front contre le sien. Tant que leur yeux ont étés fermés, leur respirations gâchées s'emballant dans l'étreinte de deux amants. Edward pouvait avoir l'impression que sa poitrine haletante contre la sienne. Elle l'a senti aussi, il savait qu'elle le sentait. Mais il était allé trop loin, ils étaient censés prendre les choses lentement et d'attendre après San Diégo – il se sentait complètement comme un âne.

« Je crois que j'ai renversé ma bière » a bafouillé Bella entre ses respirations inégales.

Edward a gloussé doucement, mais est resté dans sa position contre elle. Finalement après avoir repris son souffle, il a retiré sa tête de la sienne et a ouvert les yeux. Elle a levé les yeux nerveusement et la culpabilité à déchirée son cœur. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir traité comme ça ? Elle mérité mieux, elle mérité quelqu'un qui ne la ravagerait pas en plein milieu d'un bar, devant ses amis et des centaines de personnes.

« Je suis désolé » expira t'il en avalant un gros morceau qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

Avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ait une chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jazz était à leur côté avec deux verres de bière, les regardant maladroitement. « Nous sommes dans la section VIP » a-t-il dit, faisant un geste vers la région où ils pouvaient voir Alice s'assoir sur un canapé somptueux avec Emmett et Rosalie, s'agitant devant eux.

« Partez devant » a chuchoté Edward dans l'oreille de Bella ses lèvres se frottant légèrement contre sa peau. « Je vais prendre un peu de bière d'abord. »

_Tu as vraiment visé haut cette fois, imbécile. A quoi tu pensais bordel? _Edward se réprimandait pendant qu'il attendait que le barman le remarque au bar.

Étant inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, Edward n'a pas remarqué la grande blonde a longueur d'épaule, cheveux bouclés, maniant le battement de cils vers lui. Tandis qu'il attendait en se grondant silencieusement, la femme blonde a essayé de coller sa poitrine généreuse dans son visage, léchant ses lèvres et l'invitant à plus avec sa langue.

« Regarde mec, il me semble que tu as une amie. » ria le barman en s'approchant d'Edward.

« De quoi ? »

« La dame. » A-t-il dit, ses s'agitant, faisant un geste vers la blonde qui était ennuyée que ses gestes vers lui ne soit pas observés.

Inhalant lentement, Edward a évité les yeux de la femme et a commandé deux bières et a attendu. La blonde c'est faufilée vers lui et a fait la moue. « Je suis connue pour en retourner quelques uns » A-t-elle ronronné dans son oreille.

« Excusez-moi ? » Il a tourné la tête pour lui faire face.

« Je ne dois pas être votre type » a-t-elle ronronné armant son front. « Mais vous ne saurez pas la différence quand je ferais -»

« Excusez-moi » a évasé Edward, posant un peu d'argent sur le bar et prenant les deux verres de bières venant en face de lui.

Alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis, il avait oublié la rencontre entière parce qu'en s'asseyant et semblant majestueuse dans courte robe bleue, il y avait Bella. Elle avait l'air détendue et heureuse, tandis qu'elle parlait avec animation avec leurs amis, et chaque once de stress dans son corps a disparu.

Plaçant un verre en face de Bella il s'assit près d'elle et mis son bras autour de l'arrière du canapé qu'ils partageaient et elle lui a sourit. Mais c'était plus qu'un sourire à Edward. Le simple geste signifiait beaucoup plus à ce moment parce qu'après ce qu'il y eu plus tôt il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit très affectée avec lui, mais au lieu de cela elle a rayonné dans sa direction.

« Alors Alice » a dit Edward exprès « Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu choisisses ce club ? »

« Tu dois vivre un peu Edward » a t'elle dit faisant la moue. « Cet endroit est amusant et vous vous amuserez ce soir. Pas vrai Bella ? » A-t-elle demandé innocemment.

« Deux bières » a dit Bella en levant deux doigts « Je t'ai promis deux bières et ensuite je me casse d'ici. »

Edward a serré les épaules de Bella avec son bras, contente qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui. Mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle danse avec lui une fois avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Et il la ramènerait, il insisterait si elle essayait de refuser. Même s'il devait la suivre, là, il veillerait à ce qu'elle rentre bien.

« Merci pour l'autographe » a crié Emmett du canapé en face de lui et Bella, une méchante excentricité dans le regard et dans son sourire.

« Hé, quand tu veux. » a dit Edward en riant, soutenant son verre de bière vers Emmett.

« Au moins le tiens était agréable. Le mien me donne l'ordre d'y lancer des fléchettes » a dit Bella en roulant des yeux.

« J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin pour le faire pendant que je serais sur la route plus tard ce mois ci. » a-t-il dit sérieusement et elle a froncé les sourcils en réponse. Il faisait allusion au moment où il serait à San Diego et il pouvait dire par sa réponse qu'elle en avait compris le sens.

« Peut être que je le brulerais au lieu de ça. » a-t-elle abattu peu avant de faire pareil à sa bière. « Bien, ça fait deux. » a-t-elle haleté en reprenant son souffle complet et en se levant.

« Reste ici » Edward a pratiquement crié sur la musique en saisissant son poignet. « Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, je viens juste d'arriver. »

« J'ai promis deux bières » a-t-elle dit fermement, en rasant son regard méchant sur lui. « Tu m'as acheté la seconde – merci à ce propos »

« Mais tu as renversé la première. Tu as en faite, plus à boire. »

« Pourquoi essais tu de me garder ici ? » a-t-elle demandé, ses yeux se rétrécissant sur lui, elle retomba dans le siège de velours à coté de lui.

« Que dirais tu de me laisser une danse, et ensuite je te conduirais à la maison. »

« Une danse ? » a-t-elle demandé d'un ton incrédule. « As-tu vu la manière dont bougent ces gens ? Je vais finir par leur faire mal. Ou pire tu vas finir par te blesser et être sur la DL ! **(NT/La liste des joueurs blessés en incapacité de jouer)**Ils sont comme des animaux là bas ! »

« Je prendrais soins de toi. » Il a parlé aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait avec la musique forte, sa bouche pas loin de son oreille sa main s'est tendue et a saisi la sienne. « S'il te plait ? » a-t-il supplié, un petit fond d'une moue sur les lèvres.

« Une danse » a-t-elle dit fermement, en ignorant le grincement qu'Alice à sorti et le sourire satisfait de connaissance de Rosalie. « Je vous verrais plus tard. » Elle a agité la main vers ses amis en les quittant, plaçant et laçant sa main dans celle d'Edward.

Edward l'a entrainé sur la piste de danse et l'a fait retourner de sorte que son dos soit à lui. Une main a saisi sa taille, la tenant, l'autre s'enroula autour de son corps, sa paume se reposant timidement sur son estomac plus bas. « Souviens-toi de te détendre. » a chuchoté Edward dans son oreille. « Fermes tes yeux et sens le rythme de la musique. »

Son corps se déplaçait à battements de la chanson, ses mains guidant les hanches de Bella pour le suivre. Il avait oublié comment elle était magnifique dans ses bras et combien elle bougé bien avec lui. « C'est ça bébé » a-t-il soupiré en prenant ses mains et en les soulevant jusqu'à l'endroit derrière sa tête, elle a immédiatement saisi l'occasion de s'accrocher à l'arrière de sa tête, poussant son visage plus prés de son cou. Il l'embrassa le long de sa peau exposée en fredonnant sur sa chair tandis que ses mains tiraient plus prés sur ses côtes exposées.

« Tu es tellement sexy dans cette robe » ronronna t'il a son oreille, avant d'immobiliser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Edward » gémit elle, sa tête se tournant vers lui.

Leurs yeux se sont accrochés, leurs lèvres pas très loin de se toucher, Edward a avalé durement, utilisant ses yeux pour la questionner, lui demandant si elle le voulait autant qu'il le voulait. Ses yeux se sont battus pour ne pas se fermer, elle s'est ensuite appuyée plus fort contre lui en appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Dieu Bella » a gémi Edward contre sa bouche, s'ouvrant juste pour permettre l'approche de leurs langues. Ses doigts d'un pouce plus haut le long de sa robe bleue, caressaient son estomac et ensuite plus haut, en s'attardant juste au dessous de la houle de ses seins pendant que son autre main a légèrement voleté le long de son coté, créant une piste de picotements le long de sa peau sur son bras jusqu'à sa main ou il s'aventura.

Bella s'est rapidement retournée vers lui, leurs lèvres restées fermées l'une sur l'autre et les hanches d'Edward collées à celle de Bella, gémissant de plaisir de la chaleur émanant de son centre par le biais de son pantalon. Ses doigts tirèrent sur ses cheveux, les tordant, rendant plus en plus difficile que ses lèvres les quittes pour explorer la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses dents mordant doucement dans sa peau.

« Donc tu aimes vraiment mordre » murmurait-il en appréciant les sentiments qu'elle déclenchait en lui.

« Et me faire mordre » Murmura t'elle, ses lèvres prenant une pause pour caresser son menton.

« Bella » dit il d'une vois rauque « Le veux tu vraiment ? » A ce moment là il n'avait que l'intention de l'emmener chez lui, ne la libérant pas avant qu'il ne l'ait entendu crier son nom de ses lèvres encore et encore. Mais il devait s'assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de faire les choses trop vite avec elle et de tout ruiner.

Bella s'est subitement arrêté, ses lèvres quittant son corps, permettant un courant d'air de flotter contre sa peau chauffée. Il l'a serré plus contre lui, la collant sur toute sa longueur « Lentement » A-t-il chuchoté dans son oreille avant de placer un baiser sur sa tempe. « Nous ferons les choses lentement »

« Je -»

« Shh, je te ramène à la maison. » Edward a lacé ses doigts à ceux de Bella et l'emmena loin de l'obscurité du club, humectant l'air frais de la nuit de Chicago.

Dès qu'ils se sont installés dans sa voiture, il s'est tourné vers elle, ses yeux la suppliant pour le pardon « Je suis désolé » a-t-il bégayé. « Je -»

« Non » l'a-t-elle interrompu « Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne te veuille pas. » A-t-elle dit en rougissant horriblement dans la faible lumière du tableau de bord. « Mais nous avons vraiment besoin d'attendre. »

« Je sais Bella » l'a-t-il rassuré, saisissant le fait pour tenir sa main.

Ils ont continués le reste du chemin jusqu'à sa maison dans le silence, chaque coup d'œil rapides coulant sur l'un ou l'autre quand ils croyaient ne pas se faire attraper. Quand Edward s'est garé, Bella ne l'a pas invité, et bien qu'il avait désespérément envie de passer plus de temps avec elle, il ne lui a pas demandé parce qu'il savait ce que cela causerait – son corps était toujours réveillé par leur danse.

« Viendrais-tu après le jeu demain ? » a demandé Bella.

« Bien sur » a-t-il dit avec hésitation.

« Je ferais le dîner, tu n'auras pas à manger au Club House. Je n'ai juste pas envie de sortir de nouveau. »

Edward a sourit chaleureusement et s'est appuyé pour placer un baiser sur son front « puis je te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée en ce moment. » a-t-elle dit d'une voix brisée. « Je n'ai pas encore le contrôle complet, si tu voie ce que je veux dire. » Elle leva les yeux en s'excusant et il ria.

« Moi non plus »

« Merci Edward. Je ne peux penser à aucun autre gars qui aurait tout arrêté. »

« Tu aimerais que j'apporte un film demain ? »

« Se serait super !» A-t-elle rayonné, heureuse que tout soit toujours bien entre eux.

« A demain alors. » a-t-il chuchoté, en se penchant une dernière fois pour un baiser, cette fois ci sur ses lèvres.

Ils se sont attardés ensemble un peu plus long qu'ils ne le devraient et Edward a gémi silencieusement, se détachant finalement. « Je suis désolé de te renvoyer de la voiture, mais si tu ne pars pas maintenant je ne peux pas te promettre que je m'arrêterais. »

Bella s'est penchée en arrière et lui baisa innocemment le bout du nez. « Doux rêves Edward » a t'elle dit avant de quitter la voiture et de marcher rapidement jusqu'à sa maison.

Edward a attendu qu'elle soit bien à l'intérieur de sa maison avant de partir loin de la bordure et de rentrer à son appartement. Il avait besoin de rentrer à la maison et prendre une douche froide et puis d'aller se coucher. Mais une fois qu'il s'est rendu dans sa chambre, la douche froide fut loin de son esprit, il se coucha et commença à se caresser lui-même. Quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement comme un garçon dont s'était de nouveau devenu une grande partie de sa vie. Si n'importe quoi que son père ait dit a ce sujet était vrai, les trois semaines passés seuls devraient l'avoir rendu aveugle.

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard ...**

**Concernant le "BBF" en signature sur l'autographe de Bella, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que c'était alors je suis toute ouïe a vos propositions !**

**Gros bisous ;)**

**Gaelle**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 16**

**15 – 16 MAI 2009**

La journée a débuté morne, avec un ciel couvert et un refroidissement de l'air, le record avait été atteint dans les années soixante. Bella a voyagé pour travailler de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait la dernière semaine et demi, avec sa tête en bas et ses cheveux cachant son visage à la foule de gens dans le tram. Il y avait plus de photos dans les journaux ces derniers jours et le pire était la photo dans le papier de jeudi de Bella se penchant pour parler à Elizabeth au jeu de mercredi. Le sous titre disait « La mère d'Edward Masen, Elizabeth Masen et Bella Swan viennent sympathiser au jeu des Cubs. ». L'article parlait du jeu et a seulement brièvement parlé d'Elizabeth et Bella en passant – dieu merci.

La photo d'aujourd'hui était d'elle et Edward quittant le club la nuit dernière, son bras autour de sa taille, Bella penchée intimement vers lui. Le sous titre de l'image était, « Masen devient attentionné avec Bella Swan, après avoir mené les Cubs a la victoire 11-3 sur les San Diego Padres. »

«Entre la pluie et les photos sur le journal, la journée de Bella traina lamentablement et elle fut encore plus déçu quand le jeu des Cubs fut reporté, arrivant à la maison avec Alice alors qu'elle avait commencé à tout préparer pour faire le diner. Edward c'est présenté à leur maison plus tôt que prévu avec Jazz derrière lui et tout les quatre ont décidés de courir à la salle de cinéma pour voir X-Men Origins : Wolverine.

Après avoir combattu le plus pour savoir qui allait payer pour le ticket de Bella, elle et Edward ont fait leur chemin vers le stand de friandises. « Que veux tu ? » a demandé Bella en regardant fixement les Twizzlers et les menthes juniors **(NT/ friandises)**. Elle ne pouvait jamais se décider entre les deux et se retrouvait d'habitude avec les deux.

« Juste un petit pop corn »

« C'est tout ? » a-t-elle demandé, en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui avec désapprobation.

Un petit garçon a marché entre eux deux avec un morceau de papier et un stylo, levant avec hésitation les yeux vers Edward. Pendant qu'il se pencha pour parler au jeune garçon, Bella a commandé un grand pop corn, des twizzlers et des menthes junior avec deux grands coke.

Ses mains étaient pleines quand elle s'est retourné et a vu que Jazz était maintenant avec lui et qu'ils parlaient à quelques fans plus vieux en signant des bouts de tickets de film et d'autres morceaux de papier et ensuite trois autres personnes sont montées pour recevoir des autographes. Alice s'est rendue à coté de Bella et toutes les deux ont regardés comme trois filles ont flirtais avec leurs hommes. Ils étaient très polis, puis Jazz se tourna vers Alice lui demandant de bien vouloir prendre une photo d'eux avec les filles, en lui tendant un téléphone cellulaire rose.

Une fois les trois filles parties, Edward et Jazz ont du se détourner d'autres personnes qui avaient commencés à se rassembler autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'obtenir un autographe, en leur disant qu'ils devaient aller dans le théâtre. « Rien ne sera jamais normale avec toi, non ? » A demandé Bella, ramassant les collations, après qu'Edward est empilé tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ses mains.

« Tu as été autour de moi assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas la normalité, Bella. Parfois nous pouvons sortir et ne jamais être dérangé pour un autographe et puis d'autre fois -»

« D'autre fois, vous pouvez êtres traqués. » dit-elle ironiquement vers lui.

« Je suis désolé si l'attention te dérange, mais je ne vais pas les repousser. »

« Non » a soupiré Bella en s'arrêtant pour laisser les gens derrière eux s'avancer. « Je suis désolée » Sa voix a semblé comme vaincu, s'appuyant derrière contre le mur. « Je ne suis juste pas habituée à surveiller des filles flirter avec … um … » Elle avait presque dit « mon petit ami. » et a frénétiquement tenté de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire.

Edward a gloussé quand il a remarqué les regards de paniques sur son visage. En faisant un pas plus près d'elle s'appuyant presque sur elle, il a placé ses lèvres contre son oreille et a chuchoté « Tu peux m'appeler ton petit ami. »

Bella a retiré sa tête de ses lèvres, choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire et essayant aussi de cacher le fait que sa voix et son haleine chaude sur elle l'avait affecté. « Mais tu ne l'es pas. » A-t-elle insisté en se poussant du mur, en déplaçant ses jambes assez vite pour se remettre à la hauteur de Jazz et d'Alice qui les attendaient à l'entrée du théâtre.

Ils se sont assis prés de l'arrière au milieu d'une rangée, les deux femmes l'une a coté de l'autre et les gars a coté d'elles. Aller au cinéma avec Edward semblait être un rendez vous réel et Bella s'est soudainement alarmée quand elle a remarqué Jazz et Alice parlant tranquillement ensemble la laissant seule avec Edward.

« Tu dois avoir faim » a ri Edward en feuillant l'énorme sac de bonbon et de pop corn. « Nous déjeunons après, n'est ce pas ? »

« Um, vraiment, je ne savais juste pas pour lesquels je serais dans l'humeur ? En plus ça a fini par couter plus cher que les tickets du film, donc nous sommes quittes. » Edward avait tenu à payer pour son ticket, ainsi l'achat des casse-croutes l'a faite avoir l'impression qu'elle intervenait et payait sa propre place.

« Juste pour que tu saches, tu ne paieras rien quand nous sortirons finalement pour un rendez-vous réel. »

Le cœur de Bella a sauté dans sa gorge, l'excitation moussant dans ses veines par ses mots. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour avoir son rendez-vous réel avec lui, et en même temps, elle était morte de peur. Et s'il n'aimait pas son rendez vous avec Bella ? Elle pourrait être une personne complètement différente quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un comparé à quand elle passait du temps avec eux.

« Quand est exactement notre premier rendez vous ? » a-t-elle demandé, non sur qu'il l'ait planifié.

« Nous rentrons de San Diego dimanche soir, mais lundi et mardi sont des jeux nocturnes, donc mercredi ou vendredi, je ne suis pas encore sur. » Edward a fourré un pop corn dans sa bouche et l'a mâché en tournant son attention vers l'écran pour lire les questions trivia.

Après avoir avalé sa nourriture et en prenant ensuite une gorgée de coke, il se tourna vers Bella « Robert Redford » a-t-il déclaré.

« Hein ? »

« La réponse à la question « qui a joué Roy Hobbs dans le film The Natural ? » »

« Oh je n'ai pas fait attention. Est-ce ton film de base-ball favori ? » Elle savait que son film préféré était Reservoir Dogs à partir des entretients qu'elle avait lu, mais elle n'était pas sur des films de base-ball. Il y en avait tellement de bons.

« Non »

« Vraiment ? La plupart des gars sont amoureux de ce film. »

« C'est un grand film mais ce n'est pas mon préféré. Lequel est le tiens ? »

« J'ai le mien à la maison si tu veux le regarder plus tard. Ainsi nous ne serons pas obligés de tous sortir dehors après ça. » Son film de base-ball préféré absolu – le meilleur absolument en général – était The Minore League. Elle pourrait regarder ce film a maintes reprises et ne jamais ce lasser de lui.

« Tant que c'est The Minore League, je suis partant pour un autre film. »

Bella sourit brillamment en réponse « Chose sauvage » a-t-elle chuchoté près de son oreille. « Je crois que je t'aime ! » Elle a ri sottement en se détachant de lui.

« Parfait. Je n'ai pas vu ce film depuis une longue période. »

« Moi non plus. J'avais l'habitude de le regarder tout le temps, mais alors la vie est arrivée. » Elle a froncé les sourcils.

Les lumières se sont subitement éteints, l'obscurité prenant tout l'endroit sans lumière et la charge entre Edward et Bella c'est immédiatement multipliée. Combattant l'attraction l'un de l'autre exponentielle et forte, essayant d'ignorer le désir et la nécessité d'être constamment en contact avec l'autre.

« Le films a été captivant dès le départ et Bella a commencé en premier avec les Twizzler, de temps en temps saisissant une poignée de pop corn ou remettant un Twizzlers ou un Menthe Junior à Edward. Elle espérait heurter accidentellement sa main avec la sienne dans le seau à pop corn mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

A un moment dans le film, elle a sauté, un petit crissement s'échappant de ses lèvres et Edward a mis son bras autour d'elle. Pour la demi-heure suivante, Bella s'est assise confortablement contre l'accoudoir séparant son corps du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement plus proche. Elle a soulevé le reste du bras et a ensuite frotté son nez contre lui en appréciant la chaleur qu'il avait puisque la salle de cinéma était froide. Ils ont fini le film dans cette position, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant se déplacer de crainte que leur proximité soit perdue et quand les lumières se sont allumés, ils ont tout les deux gémis intérieurement, sachant qu'ils devraient se séparer.

~GO CUBS~

« Attends une seconde » a dit Bella dans son téléphone après avoir salué Emmett quand il l'avait appelé. Elle a ensuite porté sa main sur le récepteur, se tournant vers Edward dans le siège conducteur de la voiture. « Ça te dérange si Emmett et Rose se joignent à nous ce soir ? »

« C'est bien » répondit Edward, se reprochant de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'Emmett et Rosalie altèrent leur soirée. Il avait hâte de passer du temps seul avec Bella ce soir et maintenant il aurait à la partager non seulement avec Alice et Jazz mais aussi Emmett et Rose.

« Merci » dit elle doucement avant d'inviter Emmett et Rosalie en plus.

Elle a reçu un autre appel, mais après vérification de l'appelant à la première sonnerie, Bella regarda son téléphone. Edward sentait son anxiété. « Qui est ce ? » a-t-il demandé, les yeux regardant rapidement dans sa direction avant de revenir vers la route humide.

« Jake » murmurait elle.

« Oh »

Tout les deux ont écoutés le téléphone sonner trois fois de plus, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il émit le bip bip lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait un nouveau message vocal. « Ça te dérange si j'écoute ? »

« Vas y. » L'interrompit-il.

Elle a écouté le message que Jake lui avait laissé et a ensuite fermé son téléphone et regarda par le par brise devant pour voire la rue. Après un moment de silence elle a enfin parlé « Il veut savoir ce que je fais ce soir. »

« Tu veux l'inviter ? » Edward espérait que sa réponse soit non, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il aurait à voir Jake finalement. Seulement il espérait que cela arriverait quand lui et Bella sortiraient officiellement ensemble.

« Je crois » a t'elle marmonné « Je dois t'avertir qu'il peut être agaçant par moment. »

« Eh bien tu connais le signe. Amuses toi avec ta boucle d'oreille et je serais juste là. »

« Tu sembles toujours être celui qui me sauve. » plaisanta t'elle avec lui, sachant très bien que les deux dernière fois elle avait fait exprès, voulant être près de lui plutôt que de devoir être avec les hommes avec qui elle parlait. Les deux fois elle aurait pu facilement quitter les deux gars, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient menaçant d'une quelconque façon.

« Peut être que tu devrais porter une grosse batte quand tu sors le soir. »

« Peut être que tu pourrais me prêter une de tes battes » a-t-elle proposé avec un clin d'œil malicieux dans les yeux.

Une fois qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé –chacun une bouteille de bière – tout cela pendant qu'Alice et Jazz partirent en voyage à l'étage. « Espérons juste qu'ils ne crient pas fort. » Bella roula des yeux, mais en le faisant, elle a entendu des mots légers d'une dispute. Ses yeux sont devenus grands « Je ne crois pas que je les ais déjà entendu se disputer avant. » A-t-elle marmonné.

« Il est normal de se disputer. » a dit Edward lentement, en se demandant à quoi ses parents ressemblé quand ils se disputaient. Ses parents l'ont juste fait comme tous les couples mais cela dépendait probablement de la façon dont un couple discuté pour être considéré comme sain ou pas.

« Je sais. Je devine juste que j'avais un peu pensé qu'ils avaient une relation parfaite. »

Edward a grogné « Il n'existe pas une chose tel qu'une relation parfaite, Bella »

« La leur est belle et jolie » Bella a pris une gorgée de sa bière. « Je me souviens de toi me disant que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup Alice. » murmurait-elle.

« Et toi n'aimant pas Jazz. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est juste que je n'avais pas confiance en lui. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas mon affaire et aussi longtemps qu'Alice a confiance en lui c'est tout ce qui compte. La même chose pour Alice et toi ? » Dit elle en le regardant finir sa bière.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Presque. Depuis que j'ai fais connaissance avec toi, j'ai été capable de voir comment elle ne correspondait pas au stéréotype dans lequel j'essayais de la mettre. »Le bras d'Edward a disparu sur le dossier du canapé et Bella s'est appuyé dans l'ouverture qu'il avait créé de son coté.

« J'ai pensé au stéréotype avec toi aussi. » a-t-elle dit calmement, incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux.

« J'ai fais de même avec toi. » a-t-il chuchoté.

On frappa a la porte, les sortant de leur conversation et Bella se leva pour y répondre. Emmett et Rosalie sont rentrés, Rosalie l'a serré dans ses bras fermement, puis Emmett alla directement à la cuisine pour mettre son pack de bière dans le frigo.

Rosalie et Bella se sont assise dans le salon et ensuite Emmett est rentré avec un sac d'épicerie en plastique. « Je t'ai apportés un petit quelque chose pour te dire merci, pour l'autographe. » Emmett a retiré un ours marron en peluche et l'a enfoncé dans le visage d'Edward.

Abasourdi, les mains d'Edward se sont levées pour saisir l'ours d'Emmett. « Ce qui est -»

« Emmett ! » a rugit Bella, les yeux tirants des poignards à l'homme ours et ses fossettes en face d'eux.

Se tournant pour regarder Bella, Edward ne vit pas la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux d'Emmett quand il parlait. « Nous avons pensés que tu pourrais en avoir besoin seul sur la route. »

« Elle n'a pas » Edward gémi, les yeux profondément dans ceux de Bella, recherchant la confirmation.

Bella a hoché la tête. « Elle l'a fait. »

« J'ai apporté un petit film a regarder aussi. » ricana Emmett, ce qui mena à la fois Edward et Bella à se tourner vers lui.

« Emmett quel est ton problème ? »

« Oh aller. Tu m'invites à venir et tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je l'apporte ? » Il a soutenu une bande VHS dans ses mains et Bella a haleté.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » a demandé Edward, en lançant l'ours en peluche de l'autre coté du canapé- loin de lui. Il n'allait pas discuter sur le changement de sujet. Pourquoi sa mère avait elle parlé de l'ours avec lequel il dormait enfant, il ne savait pas, mais apparemment elle avait trouvé cela très drôle. L'ours brun, qui était son nom, lui avait été donné quand il était bébé et il était toujours dans son berceau. Quand il a commencé a vieillir, il arrêta les câlins avec lui, mais il le tenait à coté de son oreiller, dans son lit, jusqu'au moment où il du partir à l'université. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le faisait sentir comme un gosse. Maintenant, il utilisait toujours l'excuse qu'il était superstitieux – c'était un stéréotype qu'il ne le dérangeait pas d'utiliser quand le sujet de son ours en peluche était soulevé.

« La performance de Bella, en Maria dans la production de notre collège pour West Side Story. »

« Vraiment ? » a demandé Edward en tournant son regard vers Bella. « Je ne savais que tu avais joué dans une comédie musicale. »

« Je ne l'étais pas, eh bien, je ne suis pas dans l'action. »

« Mais pourquoi -»

« J'ai été obligé » interrompit t'elle.

« Tu n'as pas été forcée » a gémi Emmett incrédule.

« Tu n'as toujours aucune idée n'est ce pas ? » Lui a-t-elle demandé en hochant sa tête. « Renée t'aimais bien, elle a cru que tu étais le garçon le plus adorable. Elle m'a même dit que je devais avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi si je voulais te garder intéressé. »

« Vraiment, elle n'était pas gêné dans la narration de ce truc avec moi non plus. » A marmonné Emmett inconfortable.

« Je ne veux pas savoir » Bella a hoché sa tête et à soupiré. « Charlie, d'autre part, t'avais détesté. Enfin pas toi-même, mais l'idée de toi. Il pensait que j'étais moi-même aliénée du reste de ma jeunesse parce que je passai trop de temps avec toi. Il allait m'interdire de te voir, mais a fini par céder seulement si je me joignais à une activité parascolaire à l'école. Le seul qui ne se réunissait pas tout les jours était le club de Théâtre, alors je les ai rejoints. »

« C'est pourquoi tu as fais cela ? » A demandé Emmett, la merveille retentissant dans sa voix. « J'ai pensé que tu croyais que tu avais réellement du talent. » Il a ri pleinement. « Vous auriez du la voir. » A-t-il dit se tournant vers Edward et Rosalie. « Elle a continué à me dire qu'elle avait vraiment voulu faire un essaie pour l'école musicale, c'était inflexible, c'était son désir d'être chanteuse. » Il a ri de nouveau. « Elle était horrible. »

« Elle ne peut avoir été si mal. » Coupa Edward, prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne en la serrant dans le soutient –juste comme l'avait fait sa mère, deux jours avant. « Elle a eu le premier rôle féminin, elle devait être bien. »

« Non » a dit Rosalie en entrant dans la conversation. « J'ai vu la vidéo la nuit dernière, c'est assez mauvais. »

« Pouvons nous juste bruler cette chose ? » a gémi Bella « Je ne sais même pas comment tu en as eu une copie ! »

« Ma mère l'avait acheté. »

« Tu l'as eu tout ce temps et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Emmett a haussé les épaules « J'ai besoin de rire parfois »

Un coussin de canapé est monté en flèche en l'air, frappant Emmett dans la tête avant de rebondir au sol sans bruit. « C'était pourquoi ça ? » a-t-il crié.

« Pour être un âne ! Maintenant donnes moi cette vidéo !»

« Pas moyen ! Je ne le reverrais jamais. »

« Revoir quoi ? » Demanda Alice, dans la moitié des escaliers avec Jazz a coté d'elle.

« La vidéo de Bella dans West Side Story. »

« Ohh ! » Alice c'est exclamée, en dévalant le reste des escaliers, quittant Jazz dans son sillage. « Regardons-la ! »

« Non ! » Ont dit a l'unisson Edward et Bella, elle lui envoya un coup d'œil reconnaissant. « En plus » a continué Bella, « Nous n'avons pas de magnétoscope. »

« J'ai celui en haut dans ma chambre. » a dit Alice dans la panique, ses jambes se tournant de façon spectaculaire, retournant en direction des escaliers.

« ALICE ! » Cria Bella à tue tête et la salle est devenue suffisamment calme pour entendre une mouche voler.

« Très bien » a-t-elle soufflé, sautant spectaculairement sur le canapé à coté de Bella, saisissant l'ours en peluche et jouant avec ses oreilles. « A qui c'est ? »

« C'est a Eddie » a dit Emmett, ses fossettes s'approfondissant sur ses joues.

« Inestimable » gloussa Alice le blottissant plus prés de sa poitrine.

« Alors » a dit Bella un peu trop fort, capturant l'attention de chacun. « Que diriez-vous de commander des pizzas. »

~GO CUBS~

Quelques minutes après que tous les six ont commencés à manger leur pizza, la sonnette retentit à nouveau et cette fois Emmett se leva pour répondre à la porte. Bella était encore perché entre Alice et Edward sur la canapé, tout les trois, avec Rosalie qui était assise sur le sol, regardant le jeu des Mariners- Red Sox sur la chaine ESPN. Il était rare d'obtenir un des jeux des Mariners ou des Red Sox à la télévision dans la région de Chicago, Bella était si excitée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ? » Une voix profonde a rugit à travers le salon.

« Hey Jake ! » S'écria Bella avant de se lever et d'aller l'accueillir a son domicile. Edward l'a regardé quand elle lui a donné un gros câlin, puis se dégager. « Seth ? » dit elle, regardant l'homme debout un peu derrière Jake.

« Salut Bella » dit il timidement.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. » Bella lui tendit la main.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés en fait. Nos parents étaient amis. Vous aviez l'habitude de venir à la maison pour manger les poissons frits de mon père. »

« Clearwater ? » A demandé Bella, en y repensant, et essayant de se rappeler de Seth.

« Ouais, tu ne jouais pas avec moi. J'avais quatre ans de moins, tu étais toujours au large avec Rachel, Rebecca et Jake. »

« Désolée » Sourit Bella en s'excusant, puis elle tendit les mains pour prendre leur veste. « Entrez les gars. »

Seth, Bella et Jake suivirent les couples dans le salon et ils s'arrêtèrent derrière elle. « Jake tu connais tout le monde mais pas Edward et Jazz, vrai ? » demanda t'elle et elle fit signe aux deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Seth, tu as déjà rencontré Emmett à la porte. Il s'agit de sa petite amie, Rosalie, ma colocataire Alice, son copain Jazz, et, euh , Edward. » Bella fit signe vers chacun quand elle dit leur nom. « Les gars c'est Jake et Seth. » Elle se retourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et leur fit signe vers la cuisine, leur disant d'aller s'emparer de la pizza.

Bella s'est replacé à coté d'Edward quand Jake et Seth sont revenus dans le salon avec les plaques complètes de pizza et de bouteilles de bières. Ils se sont assis par terre devant Edward et Bella, en utilisant la table de salon pour mettre leurs aliments.

« Génial, un jeu des Mariners. « a dit Seth, un énorme sourire dépassant son visage.

« Au moins l'un d'entre vous les aime toujours. » A laché Bella.

« Nous vivons à Chicago maintenant. » a dit Jake se tournant vers l'arrière, exaspéré. « Quand à Rome … »

« Nous ne somme pas a Rome, crétin » l'a coupé Rosalie.

« Hé » Jake a dit Bella en changeant de sujet. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais couper tes cheveux. »

« Pourquoi ne serait il pas capable de couper ses cheveux ? » a demandé Edward confus. Son bras gauche levé le plaçant sur ses épaules quand Jake tourna la tête pour regarder derrière eux. Il n'était pas sur de savoir comment elle répondrait à son geste possessif, mais il ne supportait pas la façon dont ce chien la regardait, comme un morceau de viande. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa maison ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle. _Elle est à moi._Il voulait pousser le gars au pied du mur et grogner sur lui, son caractère primitif ressortant. Malheureusement il ne pensait pas que Bella souhaiterait ça, et Jake était énorme. Le mec pourrait facilement le prendre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un truc de tribu. » Elle haussa les épaules en regardant Jake avec ses cheveux qui pendaient presque jusqu'à sa taille. Ils étaient plus long que les cheveux de Bella. Les cheveux de Seth étaient courts c'est pourquoi elle était curieuse.

Jake et Seth riaient tout les deux, se regardant, puis de nouveau regardant Bella. « Nous savons couper nos cheveux Bella. » a déclaré Jake après avoir bu une longue gorgée de sa bière.

« Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé » a-t-elle souligné, confuse de s'expliquer pourquoi il ne les avait pas coupé s'il le pouvait.

« Je pensais que tu aimais mes cheveux longs. »

« Oui bien sur » elle haussa les épaules, un léger froncement de sourcils et ses lèvres pliées.

« Je crois qu'elle essaie de te dire qu'elle préfère les cheveux plus courts sur les hommes. »Seth a cogné son épaule dans celle de Jake.

« Voudras tu me donner un autre rendez vous si je le fais ? »

« Non ! » La réponse fut immédiate et décisive, ce qui rendit Edward relax à coté d'elle.

Il se demandait si sa réponse à sa question serait aussi bien. _Mienne ! _bras la serré pour la rapprocher de lui et il baissa la tête pour embrasser sa tempe. Elle lui donna un sourire interrogateur, puis se tourna vers la télévision juste à temps pour voir un home run de deux points pour son équipe, les mettant en place pour un dans le fond du sixième.

Les mains de Bella ont jaillie dans l'air, aussi bien que son corps, explosant dans un cri de victoire. Elle n'était pas la seule dans la célébration et elle c'est élancée dans les bras d'Emmett, frappant accidentellement Jake dans la tête dans son ardeur.

« Merci Bells » Gémissait Jake ironiquement.

« C'est ce qu'on obtient pour être un traitre. » Elle en tapa cinq à Seth sur son retour en arrière pour revenir à coté d'Edward et s'est ensuite appuyée contre lui en mettant son bras autour d'elle.

Des heures plus tard, Edward s'est retrouvé parlant avec Seth du football. Ce n'était pas le sport préféré d'Edward mais il était heureux de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que de base-ball avec quelqu'un de nouveau. Honnêtement il ne pensait pas que Seth sache qui il était. Ça ou le gamin ne s'en souciait pas. N'importe laquelle voie Edward appréciait la conversation, c'est pourquoi quand il a vu Bella rigoureusement jouer avec ses boucles d'oreille, il la laissa faire.

Elle avait été à la table de la cuisine depuis vingt cinq minutes à discuter avec Jake. Il gardait un œil sur eux, en s'assurant que l'autre punk ne franchisse pas les lignes, mais elle avait l'air de se débrouiller assez bien pour l'instant.

« Rose ! » Cria Bella, ses yeux trouvant Edward dans le processus et lui lançant un regard furieux.

_Et merde, elle est énervée. _« Je reviens après » a-t-il dit a Seth d'un air absent et en s'excusant. Il a marché à grand pas vers la cuisine, tout droit arrivant derrière Rosalie .

« Hé Bella » a dénaturé Rosalie, l'alcool ayant surement affecté son discours.

« Rose ! » S'exclama Bella « Jake était justement en train de me parler de quelle Union il est ! » ses yeux étaient grands, son émotions complètement fausse. « Jake » poursuivit elle, tournant son attention vers l'individu à poil longs. « Rose est IBEW Local 134 ». **(NT/ Entreprise où Rosalie travaille.)**Les yeux de Bella se sont connectés à ceux d'Edward qui se tenait juste derrière Rosalie. « Vous deux, excusez moi. » dit elle en se levant de son siège.

« Toi ! » Bella rétrécissait les yeux sur Edward quand elle s'approcha de lui. Saisissant sa main, elle le tira derrière elle, vers la petite porte arrière qui donné sur un petit carré de cour clôturée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'extérieur, sauf quelques chaises et un barbecue couvert – encore couvert de l'été précédent.

« Tu profites d'un agréable moment ? » Bella se tourna vers Edward dés qu'il se trouvèrent à l'extérieur, ses mains en mouvement sur ses hanches, essayant de paraitre intimidante.

« Je suis là maintenant » A-t-il dit d'une vois rauque, fermant l'écart entre eux. Ses mains se tendirent la saisissant à bras le corps, la tirant contre lui. « Tu m'as donné le signe » lui dit-il, la tête penchée vers la bas, ses lèvres frottant le long de sa chair exposée au dessus du col de son tee-shirt marron qui disait « Je suis Willis, tu parles ! »

« Tu n'es jamais venu » Sa voix basse, grinçante a tremblé quand ses bras se sont déplacés jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas semblé avoir besoin de n'importe qu'elle aide. » a-t-il expiré le long de sa peau, son nez quittant une piste picotant le long de son cou. « Pourquoi as-tu utilisé le signe ? » son haleine était sur son oreille maintenant, ses lèvres passant doucement sur le lobe charnu.

« J'ai … j'ai eu besoin de toi. »

« Non » a-t-il chuchoté « Tu ne dis pas la vérité » Il a mordu le bas de son lobe d'oreille et Bella a pris une grande inspiration, ses poings saisissant la chemise blanche d'Edward. « Pourquoi as-tu utilisé le signe Bella ? » Il a sucé son lobe d'oreille pendant un moment furtif et a ensuite planté ses lèvres directement dessous au début de son os de mâchoire. « Pourquoi ? » ses lèvres se sont dirigées vers sa joue laissant un baiser mouillé et Bella a tourné sa tête une fraction de seconde en espérant qu'il s'attarde à la destination.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » a-t-il chuchoté, ses lèvres se rapprochant un peu, en plaçant un autre baiser contre sa peau. « Dis le » Ses lèvres étaient au coin de sa bouche maintenant et il s'attardait là, attendant.

« Embrasses moi. »

Sans aucune hésitation, leurs lèvres se sont scellées, bougeant ensemble fiévreusement. Bella attrapa la chemise d'Edward plus fort et le tirant plus près, la main droite d'Edward se déplaça vers l'arrière de sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière, se déplaçant ensemble comme une paire de bête sauvages.

Edward s'écrasa contre le froid de la brique brune de la maison, sa main laissant ses cheveux, en rasant son coté, descendant à sa taille. Il appuya ses hanches sur les siennes, la poussant en arrière contre le mur dur et inégal, son ventre frottant durement contre elle.

« Edward » a-t-elle gémi, alimentant son désir d'avantage.

Ses lèvres se sont écartées plus vers son oreille, reprenant son souffle avant de sucer son lobe d'oreille avec sa bouche. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais Bella ? »

« Oui » sa poitrine se soulevait essayant d'obtenir le contrôle de sa respiration. Il la pressait toujours contre le mur de briques, mais ses lèvres se sont déplacées lentement contre sa peau maintenant, lui donnant un moment pour respirer.

« Moi aussi » a-t-il respiré dans son cou, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, l'engloutissant dans une étreinte énorme. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir attendre. » il a respiré le parfum de ses cheveux, embrouillé avec l'arôme de sa peau –un mélange de fraise et de frésia.

« Je n'embrasse pas habituellement au premier rendez vous. » elle a ri sous cape légèrement, creusant son visage de nouveau dans sa poitrine, appréciant la chaleur que son corps a fourni.

« Pas même une bise sur la joue ? » demanda t'il, un coin de sa bouche se levant dans un rictus.

« Si je me sens généreuse » a-t-elle plaisanté, chatouillant ses cotés. Edward a flanché sous ses doigts se tortillant en riant et en évitant l'invasion de ses mains. « Quoi ? Eddie est chatouilleux ? » Ria t'elle, manœuvrant son corps pour basculer autour de lui, ses mains assaillant progressivement ses cotés.

« Je te préviens Swan » a-t-il étouffé « Ne fais pas ça !»

« Faire quoi ? » a t'elle demandé en envoyant un autre geste de chatouille, le repoussant contre le froid du mur en brique cette fois.

Ses mains ont réagis si vite que Bella ne les vis pas bouger, ses poignets ont étés arrêtés par ses mains. « Je t'avais prévenu. » la taquina t'il, l'enlaçant autour de lui, la retenant contre sa poitrine en gardant leur bras contre son torse.

« Mmm » a-t-elle bourdonné en appréciant le fait d'être dans ses bras.

Son emprise sur elle c'est détendue et ils se tenaient tranquillement, scrutant l'obscurité de la nuit, tout aussi souvent, une voiture roulant dans la ruelle an face d'eux. Edward se pencha dos contre le mur, plaçant un baiser sur le dessus des cheveux de Bella. Il était exactement là où il voulait être seul avec Bella.

« Si tu veux venir demain, je vais te faire le diner que je t'ai promis. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda t'il, ne sachant pas qu'il serait capable de conserver ses mains loin d'elle s'ils passaient toute la soirée tout seuls. « Peut être qu'on ne devrait être seuls qu'après… »

« Je pense que tu as raison » Bella posa sa tête contre son épaule et tourna la tête pour regarder vers lui. « Peut être que nous pourrions nous voir dans un café et pour une tarte de nouveau. » a-t-elle suggéré. « Je ne me sens pas d'aller dans un autre bar. »

« J'aimerais t'inviter chez moi » il s'est arrêté quand elle a commencé à rire. « Quoi ? »

« Comme si ça pouvait aider la situation. »

« Nous pourrions aller voir un autre films. » a t'il proposé.

« Pièce noire, accoudoir qui se relève ? »

« Juste pas autant de nourriture industrielle cette fois. »

« Est ce un rendez vous ? » sa tête c'est tournée pour voir le regard dans ses yeux.

« Non, notre premier rendez vous ne sera pas un film. »

« Alors qu'est ce que ce sera ? »

« Deux amis allant voir un film ensemble, nous pouvons même nous assoir avec un siège vide entre nous si ça te fait sentir mieux. »

« Ça défait l'envie de soulever l'accoudoir. »

« BELLA ! » Cria Alice de la porte grillagée entrouverte dans le dos de leur maison.

Edward a rapidement serré Bella dans une étreinte et a embrassé sa joue avant de la libérer « Je te rejoins dedans. » lui a-t-il dit.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais » il a respiré fort « J'ai juste besoin … de me détendre. » Il a su le moment où elle a compris sont dilemme, dû a son rougissement qui s'est rapidement posé sur ses joues et alors elle s'en est allée.

~GO CUBS~

« Je n'ai jamais pensé au Capitaine Kirk comme chaud » Bella a ri nerveusement plaçant ses lèvres autour de sa paille et suçant durement.

Elle et Edward étaient allés voir Star Trek après le jeu de samedi et étaient maintenant assis dans un box à Oberweis Dairy. **(NT/ Chaine de glace, milk-shake etc …)**. Edward avait un grand milk-shake à la fraise dans les mains et la regardait de prés, appréciant la vue de ses lèvres appuyées contre sa paille, ses yeux se levèrent vers lui à travers ses cils.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu étais un Trekkie » l'a-t-il taquiné.

« J'ai détesté la génération suivante. Ma mère le regardait toujours, laissant mon père pour écouter la radio et Les Faucons Mariners sur la table de la cuisine et je me cachais dans mes livres dans ma salle de lecture.

« Alors tu n'aimes pas le football ? » a-t-il demandé avec curiosité.

« J'aime bien le regarder, mais pas écouter les mecs en parler à la radio. »

« Je n'ai donc pas à me préoccuper de toi traquant les quater-backs alors ? »

Bella roula des yeux. « Je ne suis pas une harceleuse. »

« Comment ça se fait que nous avons fini par nous retrouvé dans les mêmes bars, trois nuits d'affilés ? » A-t-il gloussé calmement, prenant ensuite une petite gorgée de son milk-shake quand il a vu ses yeux étroits.

« Alors » dit-elle avec un enthousiasme simulé « tu pars mardi matin pour Saint Louis ? »

« Ouais, et puis nous nous rendons à San Diego vendredi. » C'était le sujet qu'ils avaient tout les deux évités depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Milwaukee mais Bella avait vraiment besoin de quelques réponses. Depuis cette nuit là, les questions ont continués a surgir dans sa tête.

« As-tu des plans pour la voir ? » sa voix a tremblé.

« Nous nous voyons vendredi soir après le jeu. » En traversant la table il a pris une de ses mains dans la sienne. « Bella regarde moi. »

En soulevant sa tête, elle l'a finalement regardé dans les yeux, effrayée de la conversation qu'elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir. Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses lentement, comme elle l'avait voulu à l'origine et maintenant son cœur eu l'impression qu'il allait se casser en deux. Elle était devenue trop proche de lui.

« Je la rencontre dans bar vendredi soir et ensuite c'est tout. Je ne la reverrais pas, je ne la reverrais jamais de nouveau. »

« Je, c'est juste.. » Elle a marqué une pause pour essuyer une larme qui se faufilée dehors. « Désolé » dit-elle en craquant, prenant une grande respiration « Je pense, je suis juste curieuse. »

« A propos de quoi Bella ? Je te raconterais tout ce que tu voudras savoir. »

« Ton arrangement avec elle, quel est il exactement ? »

« Notre entente ? » sa main lâcha la sienne alors qu'il était assis sur son siège, la main courant dans ses cheveux châtains très désordonnés –il lui fallait une bonne coupe de cheveux. « Nous n'avons jamais rien eu d'officiel » a-t-il commencé, ses yeux dans ceux de Bella, voulant lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et connaitre la vérité de ce dont elle avait besoin.

« J'aimais l'appeler et faire des plans quelques jours avant d'arriver et nous nous rencontrions à l'hôtel. Bella, elle ne signifie vraiment rien pour moi. Pour être honnête elle est le genre de personne que tu ne peux voir qu'à petit dose. S'il te plait crois moi, je ne lui ai jamais rien promis, je n'ai jamais menti à propos de qui je suis ou de ce que je voulais. Je n'ai jamais promis de la revoir – même la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, tout a été laissé ouvert. »

« Quand vous êtes vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Honnêtement » a-t-il expiré « je ne me souviens pas exactement … vers la fin de la saison dernière, un certain temps. » Penché en avant il lui pris la main.

« Et si elle le ressent différemment ? Je connais les filles Edward. Elles ne couchent pas juste avec une personne plus d'une fois sans avoir une espèce de sentiments pour eux. Une seule nuit je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de sentiments. Mais une mise en place comme la votre ? » Elle secoua la tête, essayant de penser à ce qui serait similaire et comme elle se sentirait. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle voit la même chose que toi. Je ne voudrais pas voir la même chose. »

« Comment verrais-tu les choses ? » Sa main a resserré sa prise sur la sienne.

« Sait elle qu'elle est la seule fille que tu voyais sur une base régulière ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

Bella ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent vers l'avant. « C'est encore pire » Bella a pris une autre gorgée de son grand fouetté au chocolat. « Je suis qu'elle pense qu'elle est spéciale. Si rien d'autre ne lui a donné la perception de lui faire savoir qu'elle est la seule que tu revois à répétition. »

« Ça ne ressemble pas a -»

« Ça ne doit pas y ressembler. Si la perception est là, c'est là. Mon père m'a dit une fois que même la perception d'une affaire –elle parlait de sa maman et Phil – était assez mauvaise. Il n'a pas eu besoin de savoir pour voir les faits. »

Edward libéra sa prise sur la main de Bella. « Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

« Rien. Juste que je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt a rompre les choses avec elle. » Quand Edward a commencé à parler, Bella a réalisé que ses mots étaient mal sorties. « Ce que j'ai voulu dire » a-t-elle dit en soulevant une main pour l'arrêter. « Est ce que tu vas dans cette façon de penser qu'elle va juste te donner une accolade, un au revoir, sourire et partir. Tu dois être préparé à ce qu'elle veuille tenir le coup. Ma mère n'a pas laissé Phil s'en sortir seulement comme ça. »

« Qu'a t'elle fait ? »

« Elle a appelé à son domicile, a parlé à sa femme, donné des appels à des journalistes. Phil a eu de la chance que ma mère soit une vieille idiote à certains moments. Une minute elle leurs parlaient à tous de philosophie et avec du sens, et ensuite elle commençait à dire des choses vraiment inquiétante. Personnes dans les médias ne l'a prise au sérieux. Leur affaire a été annoncé mais les médias l'ont tournés dans l'autre sens et ont commencés à s'acharner sur ma mère. Phil a offert son argent pour la faire taire mais mon père a refusé de lui permettre d'accepter. »

« Et pas un seul n'a demandé un test de paternité ? »

« Elle disait des choses folles. Une minutes elle insistait pour dire que j'étais son enfant, puis l'autre, elle disait à tous le monde que Phil ne pouvait même pas la lever et que j'étais définitivement de son mari. »

Edward a tenté de cacher son rire, mais a échoué. « Je suis désolé » il ferma les yeux, essayant d'obtenir l'image d'une folle regardant Bella dire aux médias que Phil Dwyer ne pouvait lever sa tête. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un petit sourire sur son visage aussi. « Tu trouves ça drôle aussi ? »

« Quoi ? Le grand Yankee ayant peur de ne pas se lever ? Ouais ! » Elle ria, se détendant à chaque respiration, elle respira.

« Je ne pense pas que Jane soit comme ça. »

« Tu le sauras » a-t-elle dit d'un ton sarcastique et mordant en regrattant les mots au même qu'elle les vomisse de sa bouche.

« Je l'ai mérité. » a-t-il marmonné, ratissant sa main dans ses cheveux, encore une fois.

« Non vraiment, tu ne l'avais pas mérité. » C'était seulement samedi, ils avaient une semaine avant qu'il soit sans Jane et encore Bella ne pouvait pas trouver une façon d'agir en adulte avec ce désordre entier. « Je ne suis pas bonne pour ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas comment agir ou réagir. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Et quand je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire, j'ai tendance à faire et dire n'importe quoi. Je suis désolée. »

« Je ne le manipule pas très bien non plus. Tu essayais seulement de m'aider et tu avais raison, je dois penser à ce que je vais faire si Jane essaie de mettre n'importe quel truc sur moi. »

« Elle n'a jamais été enceinte quand tu l'as vue n'est ce pas ? » Au coup d'incrédulité sur le visage d'Edward, elle a soulevé ses mains en capitulant. « J'ai cru juste de demander. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un joueur de Base-ball de ligue majeur ait mise une maitresse enceinte. »

« Je pense que j'aurais remarqué quelque chose comme ça. »

« D'accord, que dirais tu pour l'argent ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Lui as-tu versé de l'argent ? L'as-tu mise dans un endroit agréable à vivre, lui envoyant un chèque mensuel ? »

« Bella c'était une chose occasionnel, rien n'a été gravé dans la pierre, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Es tu prêt a lui verser de l'argent si elle menace de parler aux médias ? »

« Maintenant, pourquoi je le ferais ? Elle n'a rien contre moi que j'aurais peur qu'elle dise à quelqu'un. Oui je l'ai utilisé pour le sexe au cours de ses deux dernières années. Avec ma réputation, hausseraient simplement les épaules et dire « qui n'a pas fait ça ? ». Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua l'effondrement d'épaules de Bella. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être si brute, mais son interrogatoire commençait à être ridicule.

« As-tu son nom de famille ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Si tu me le donnes, je peux regarder un peu. Je n'ai pas les connexions de mon père, mais je peux trouver n'importe quoi sur internet – se tu le veux. »

« Non, pas encore. Si les choses ne vont pas bien, tu pourras enquêter sur tout ce que tu veux. J'engagerais même un détective privé, mais jusque là, je ne me sens pas le droit de la surveiller. »

Ils ont finis leur milk-shake et sont ensuite rentrés à la maison de Bella. Le trajet sur la route était silencieux, chacun d'entre eux pensant à leur conversation et Jane. Bella n'a pas cru que Jane aller laisser partir Edward très facilement. Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas comment une femme qui avait couché avec lui était à disposé à le faire.

« T'a-t-elle déjà contacté en dehors de tes visites à Chicago ? » A demandé Bella en cassant le silence dans la voiture.

« Elle n'a pas mon numéro de téléphone ou mon adresse, mais elle m'a envoyé certains truc par le champ Wrigley. »

« Quelle sorte de trucs ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » a-t-il demandé, en prenant sa main au travers du centre de la console, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans ses yeux.

« Oui »

« Elle m'a envoyé quelques lettres et photos. »

« Tu les as tous conservés ? »

« Bella -»

« Les as-tu conservé ? » a-t-elle interrompu avec vigueur.

« J'ai gardé la première lettre et la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyé, mais après deux ou trois mois à l'avoir chez moi je les ai balancé négligemment. Je n'ai rien gardé d'autre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi Bella ? Pourquoi les ai-je gardé pour commencer ou pourquoi ai-je décidé de les balancer négligemment ? » Sa voix s'est levée d'une octave dans sa frustration en faisant hésiter Bella loin de lui. « Bella je suis juste en colère contre moi, pas contre toi. » Sa main c'est serrée autour de la sienne, la resserrant doucement pour la rassurer. « Elle ne signifie rien pour moi. Jamais et se ne le sera jamais. »

Ils étaient stationnés devant la maison de Bella, ils regardaient l'un et l'autre à travers le petit espace qui semblait tellement plus vaste entre eux maintenant. Ils voulaient tout les deux le franchir et tenir l'autre, mais l'incertitude sur le moment. « Veux-tu entrer ? » Demanda Bella, mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans l'incertitude.

« Je ne pense pas -»

« S'il te plait. » l'interrompit-elle « Nous ne sommes pas fait pour avoir cette conversation. Je promets -»

Ses mots ont été interrompu par les lèvres d'Edward et elle a fondu quand ses mains ont pris en coupe son visage. C'était un doux baiser, doux et innocent, mais puissant. Assez pour bloquer ses poumons. « Je ne peux rien te promettre Bella, mais j'essaierais de garder mes mains loin de toi. » Son sourire satisfait et tordu a fait fondre chaque morceau de doute dans son corps, en frisant les orteils à l'intérieur de ses chaussures. Juste un coup d'œil et elle était fichue. Comment allait-elle tenir cette dernière semaine ou même les heures à venir ?

Une fois dedans ils se sont assis sur le canapé, à la fois un peu tournés l'un vers l'autre pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Bella savait de quoi elle voulait parler, mais elle était incertaine de la façon dont le mener sur le tapis –le lettre et la photo qu'Edward avait gardé de Jane. « Okay, je vais juste laisser échapper ça, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi as-tu conservé la lettre et la photo de Jane ? »

Sa question avait été dite de façon égale, lentement, tremblant quand chaque mot sorti de sa bouche. Voulait-elle vraiment connaître la réponse à sa question ? Était ce ça qu'Alice voulait dire en parlant de dire la vérité sur tout le masochisme au point de vouloir tout savoir ? Souhaitait-elle que ça l'aide vraiment, ou serais-ce pire ?

Edward atteint une main vers Bella et a caressé ses doigts à travers sa joue. « C'était juste stupide pour moi de les garder au début. Elle l'a envoyé après la seconde fois où nous nous somme vus et je n'étais pas sur de ce que cela signifié. Je n'avais aucune raison du pourquoi je l'ai gardé, sauf que, même a l'époque, je crois que je voulais quelque chose de plus dans la vie. Mais quand je regardais la photo, j'avais mal au ventre. Elle ne voulait rien dire pour moi et avoir sa photo autour de moi, eh bien, c'était étrange –pas dans le bon sens. Je l'ai jeté avec la lettre et tout ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé. »

« Qu'est ce que ses lettres disaient ? »

« Ce n'étaient pas des lettres d'amour Bella. Elles disaient pas mal qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir et qu'elle attendait impatiemment la prochaine fois que les Cubs allaient venir à San Diego. Les photos n'étaient pas pornographiques ou nues, elle était toute habillée. Enfin celle que j'ai vu l'étaient, de toute façon. » Bella le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, il poursuivit. « Après la deuxième lettres, j'ai cessé de les ouvrir. Je pouvais voir son adresse directement sur elles et je les jetais immédiatement. »

« Alors elle a signifié quelque chose pour toi, même à un petit moment pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas pensé à garder la lettre ou l'image s'il n'y avait pas de sentiment. »

« Pourquoi les femmes dissèquent chaque petite chose ? » Ses doigts se sont immédiatement rendu sur l'arrête de son nez, la pressant. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé pour commencé, c'était une idée stupide et comme je le disais plus tôt, après quelques mois je me suis débarrassé de la lettre et de l'image. Je n'ai rien dans ma maison ou dans mon cœur qui me lie à elle. »

« Est-ce notre première dispute ? » a-t-elle demandé penaude, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Edward a expiré. « Et ce ne sera pas notre dernière. Viens ici. » A-t-il dit en la tirant sur ses genoux. Bella a appuyé sa tête sur son épaule, inhalant son odeur, fermant les yeux pour apprécier les sens de lui l'entourant.

« Voudrais-tu venir avec moi à San Diego ? »

« Quoi ? » a-t-elle demandé, surprise de son offre. Elle s'est déplacée un peu de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Étais-ce réel ? Voulait-il qu'elle soit avec lui à San Diego ? »

« Nous volons vers la fin de jeudi soir et pareil pour dimanche soir. Je peux te faire rentrer bien avant le travail lundi matin. Tu pourras dans dormir dans l'avion. »

« Je ne peux pas. » a t'elle gémi. « J'ai mon examen final lundi. Je vais travailler tout le week-end pour ça. » Elle a froncé les sourcils dans son épaule. « En plus c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seul. Je serais ici, je t'attendrais. » A-t-elle offert ratissant ses cheveux auburn soyeux et lisses.

« Je t'appellerais jour et nuit, te texterais à chaque fois que je le peux. Je ne serais pas loin, Bella. » Edward s'est frotté sa joue contre la haut de sa tête et a embrassé ses cheveux. Ils se sont assis comme ça pendant des heures, aucun d'eux ne disant quoi que ce soit, écoutant le son de leur pulsation inégales entrant en collision l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Bella s'est réveillée le matin suivant, elle était dans son lit, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là. Il y avait une note posée sur la table de chevet et elle l'a ramassé, se frottant le sommeil des yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les mots.

_**Bella ~**_

_**Je sais que je ne mérité pas ta confiance ou ton affection, mais d'une certaine manière, par un grand miracle, tu me les as donné tout les deux librement. La semaine prochaine va être dure, mais je veux que tu saches que tu seras dans mon esprit à chaque étape du chemin. Je te verrais plus tard aujourd'hui et après le jeu nous nous reposerons et observerons le plus grand film de Base-ball qu'il y ait. J'invite Jazz et Alice à se joindre à nous, alors ne soit pas trop excitée.**_

_**Edward ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ;)

Alors alors ? Vos impressions ...

Pour la confrontation entre Jane et Edward ce sera pour le chapitre 18, bientôt bientôt ;)

Gros bisous a toutes.

Gaëlle.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 17**

**17 – 18 MAI 2009**

« Comment va le bras de Jazz aujourd'hui ? » Bella s'inquiéta après avoir lu un article dans le journal à ce sujet qui la préoccupait.

« Il a dit qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux. Je pense qu'ils parlent de le mettre sur la DL pour quelques semaines, mais ils vont attendre de voir comment il lance à Saint Louis, mardi. » Répondit Alice, le regard tendu tentant de lire le stylo taureau des Cubs rapidement.

« Tu vas te rendre aux jeux ? » a demandé Emmett, se penchant par-dessus Rosalie et Bella.

« Non, j'ai essayé de sortir d'une réunion ce jour là, mais c'est impossible. » Alice fronça les sourcils.

« Mince, ils refont ça. » murmura Rosalie en tendant ses jumelles à Bella. « Tu as besoin d'utiliser celles-ci, elles sont tellement mieux. »

Bella a ajusté ses jumelles à ses yeux, et s'est ensuite concentrée sur ce que Rosalie fixait des yeux –Edward et Cullen s'étirant ensemble. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'elle serait le genre de personne à assisté à un match en lorgnant les joueurs, mais elle était là, appréciant la manière dont les muscles d'Edward se déplaçaient quand il leva la jambe de Cullen en l'air. Ou les courbes sexy de son cul quand il se pencha. Dieu, savait-il ce qu'il lui faisait à elle ?

« Alors est-ce officiel ? » A demandé Rosalie à son coté.

« Qu'est-ce qui est officiel ? » Demanda Bella, lui rendant les jumelles.

« Aller Bella » a dit Fred derrière elle « Nous y avons tous pris des paris. »

« Des paris ? »a-t-elle demandé se tournant de sa place pour faire face au détenteur de ticket de saison comme elle. « Fred quel paris as tu pris ? »

D'habitude Emmett et Fred pariaient sur des choses plus naturelles pendant le jeu. Comme combien de fois une balle serait frappée, ou combien de fois Yorkie s'arracherait son entrejambe pendant le match.

« Laisses moi voir » a dit Fred réfléchissant un instant, puis il fit un grand sourire plein de dents. « Combien de fois Masen t'as fait des clins d'œil pendant un match, combien de fois il a été attrapé à te regarder sur le terrain -»

« Attends une minute » a protesté Bella en levant une main. « Comment dans ce monde peux tu apprécier le jeu si tu ne fais que regarder Masen qui regarde ici ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que j'aime faire ça ? » a-t-il dit serrant sa poitrine d'un air moqueur.

« Alors quel est le pari d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Il y a toujours le pari de voir s'il va te lancer une balle depuis le terrain. Il n'a pas fait ça, bien que. » Fred regarda sur son bloc note, tournant deux ou trois pages. Le type était tout d'un connaisseur, mais un vieil homme si adorable. « Oh ! s'il viendra signer des autographes pour pouvoir te parler. Malheureusement nous ne l'avions pas noté la seule fois ou il l'a fait. C'est deux là sont beaucoup d'argent. »

« Et les petits paris ? » a-t-elle demandé, abasourdit par les petits jeux que ces types avaient joués.

« Bien, Sue » a-t-il dit se rapportant à quatre siège plus bas vers une dame « a gagné les plus petits. Les clins d'œil, les regards fixes, les petits trucs comme ceux la. Il te regarde toujours au cour de la septième manche. Mais alors le sien, » a continué Fred en faisant signe à Alice « Son mec est plus subtile, mais il sourit toujours avec un regard fixe. Aucun clin d'œil. »

« Okay ça suffit » a gémit Bella, levant les yeux pour voir Edward lui souriant de son champ. Peut être que Fred avait raison. Penchée sur Rosalie, Bella pinça la cuisse d'Emmett. « Plus de paris sur moi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais parié sur toi bébé, seulement sur Edward. »

Bella roula des yeux et s'est ensuite concentrée sur les Cubs quand ils ont pris le terrain. Elle les regardait jouer à la balle de telle que Yorkie pourrait se réchauffer sur le monticule. Saldana jouait à la troisième base aujourd'hui ce qui signifiait que Towne se reposerait dehors encore. Il n'a joué arrêt court que le seul jour où Edward avait eu un congé mais ne l'avait pas très bien géré et depuis il avait seulement été apporté dans le jeu en tant que frappeur.

« Tu vois » a dit Fred se penchant sur l'épaule de Bella. « Il a simplement regardé par-dessus toi. »

Bella a regardé le match dans un état semblable au rêve. Fred avait raison, Edward ne levait les yeux que vers elle avec beaucoup de sourires ou de clin d'œil. Elle l'avait remarqué avant, mais n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce que cela voulait dire, si elle était une distraction pour son jeu ou non – ce qui était sa principale préoccupation. Elle ne voulait pas être une distraction pour l'un des meilleurs joueurs des Cubs et elle devait l'avoir été parce qu'Edward a seulement frappé 1-5, baissant sa moyenne encore plus faible.

Ce fut calme sur l'EL quand Bella et Alice ont fait leur chemin du retour. Bella était vêtu d'un jean serré bleu foncé, un tee-shirt gris des Cubs et avec des petite touches bleu clair et grise avec une capuche des Cubs. Il y avait un vent glacial qui soufflait, heureusement pas trop fort, seulement dans l'arrêt où elles sont descendu de l'EL, elles sont descendues en couple quelques bloc pour arriver a leur maison. Elles ont marchés dans le silence, Bella ne voulant pas discuter de la défaite, et Alice mordant sa langue – elle avait promis de ne plus s'en mêler et la seule chose dont elle voulait parler serait considéré comme ça.

Le plan actuel était qu'Edward et Jazz allaient venir de nouveau chez elles ce soir –mais ils ne seraient que tout les quatre, cette fois – les filles se sont mises au travail tout de suite quand elles sont rentrées à la maison. Il était un peu après cinq heures quand ils ont commencé à préparer le dîner –corned-beef et chou, ce que Bella avait prévu de faire cuire vendredi soir, mais avec la façon dont tout c'était avéré, ils avaient commandés des pizzas à la place. Alice avait hâte de travailler à faire pleins de pains irlandais pour aller avec le repas –sans les raisins secs.

Les filles se relayaient pour se préparer avant que les hommes n'arrivent, Bella s'habillant dans une paire de jeans propre et un tee-shirt vert à longue manche avec une tortue vert claire dessus qui indiquait 'J'aime les tortues'. Alice l'a observé pendant qu'elle flânait en bas des escaliers.

« Pourquoi tu as mis cet abrutit de tee-shirt tout d'un coup ? »

« Hum ? » a demandé Bella en regardant sa poitrine. « J'aime les tortues » Bella déambulait dans la cuisine, en passant devant son amie dans le salon, ne la laissant pas réfléchir. « Tu veux une bière ? » a-t-elle crié en agitant deux bières dans le frigo. Merci à Emmett et Jake, c'était très bien approvisionné.

« Bien sur, apportes moi une de celles de Jake de l'autre soir. »

« Moose Drool ? » a demandé Bella, en s'assurant qu'elle lui donner raison.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment bon, tu devrais essayer ! »

Bella haussa les épaules et a alors saisis deux Moose Drool et rentra dans le salon. Jake avait apparemment des gouts bizarres pour les bières. Il était dit qu'elle était brassé dans le Montana – faite américaine, s'était il vanté. Une chose à propos des ouvriers syndicat, ils n'achetaient pas des choses qui n'étaient pas faite en Amérique s'ils pouvaient l'éviter. Rosalie avait refusé de faire des achats chez Wal-Mart **(NT/ Chaine de supermarché.)**et l'avait interdit à Bella de le faire aussi. Bella y aller toujours en secret quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose la bas, mais heureusement ce n'était pas l'un de ses magasins préféré. Autrement toute les deux auraient eu un problème.

« Alors » a pratiquement chanté Alice « Comment est ce que ça va ? » ses yeux scintillé pendant qu'elle observait Bella s'assoir à côte d'elle et a attrapé une de ses bières ouvertes et a pris une longue gorgée.

Bella a pris une trainée de la sienne également et effectivement elle a été surprise. C'était vraiment bon. « Tout va bien » Elle a haussé les épaules et a pris une autre gorgée. Alice a serré les lèvres et regardait Bella. « Que veux-tu savoir ? » a-t-elle soufflée.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire certaine chose » Alice fronça les sourcils « C'est juste que je suis ta meilleure amie et si tu ne me parles pas à moi alors à qui parles tu ? »

« Personne » soupirait Bella en tournant ses lèvres dans un sourire. « Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire. Nous ne sortons pas-»

« Mais vous vous êtes embrassés » l'a-t-elle interrompue. « J'ai accidentellement vue votre baiser dans la nuit de vendredi. »

« Nous ne nous embrassions pas quand tu es venue me chercher. »

« Non avant cela je suis sortie et je t'ai vue, puis j'ai attendu que ce soit sure pour t'appeler. »

Le visage de Bella est devenu rouge betterave. Elle se pencha en avant, regardant directement dans les yeux d'Alice. « Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je ne veux pas porter la poisse, tu sais ? Je me suis enthousiasmé par Sean, parlant de lui à mes parents, autour de nous, puis il est parti et tu sais ce qu'il a fait. Et puis avec Danny ! Dieu, je peux être assez folle parfois. Chaque type pour lequel je me suis enthousiasmée a fini par me laisser tomber –même Emmett. Je croyais aimer Emmett, Alice. Il était tout pour moi. Nous avons réussi à rester amis parce que je ne l'ai jamais laissé savoir combien ça m'avait fait mal. »

« Aimes-tu toujours Emmett ? » Alice regardait Bella malheureuse, par sur de savoir si elle voulait connaitre la réponse.

« Non, j'ai dit que je pensais que je l'aimais. Je sais maintenant que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Je l'aimais comme un ami, oui, mais rien de plus. Il persiste à me briser le cœur cependant. Je pensai que nous allions nous marier et avoir des enfants, vivant à Forks pour le reste de notre vie » Bella souriait et puis à commencé à rire. « Pourrais-tu me voir avec Emmett, avec des enfants et une maison avec une clôture blanche ? »

« Deux chiens qui courent dans la cour ? »

« Exactement ! Nous n'avons jamais étés censé l'être, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne m'a pas blessé quand il a rompu avec moi. »

« Je pensais que c'était réciproque » Alice pencha la tête sur le coté, en essayant de se rappeler ce que Bella lui avait dit sur sa rupture avec Emmett.

« Et bien ça ne l'était pas, mais il ne le sait pas. Nous en étions à notre première année d'université dans différentes écoles. Je n'avais aucune difficultés à lui rester fidèle, mais … »

« Il a triché avec toi ? »

« Non, il ne l'a jamais fait, mais la volonté était là et il n'était pas sur de combien de temps il pouvait tenir. »

« Alors il a rompu avec toi ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je sentais la même chose, mais j'ai vraiment essayé de faire une rupture à l'amiable et pas gênante. Il était mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas le perdre. S'il te plait ne lui dis pas ou Rose ! Oh mon dieu, si Rose le découvre … » Bella frémit sur son siège –Rosalie pouvait être effrayante.

« Okay, aussi pour se remettre sur le sujet » a dit Alice pragmatique « Tu as peur d'être excitée à propos d'Edward ? »

« Oui je ne veux pas parler de lui et devenir gaga sur lui parce que ça fait mal, beaucoup plus, juste pire s'il part. » Elle a pris une autre gorgée de sa bière et s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu. « Besoin d'une autre ? »

« C'est bon » répondit Alice en regardant Bella se lever de son siège allant vers la cuisine.

La sonnette retentit quand Bella retourna dans le salon et elle se tourna pour répondre à la porte. C'était comme un déjà vu avec Edward et Jazz lui souriant quand elle à ouvert la porte et elle les a fait entrer, prenant leurs vestes après avoir reçu un baiser sur la joue de chacun, Edward s'attardant un peu plus longtemps, mais pas assez longtemps à son gout.

« Vous voulez une bière les gars ? » a-t-elle demandé. Ils ont tous les deux répondu à la positive et Bella a de nouveau disparue, revenant avec trois Moose Drool cette fois.

« Est-ce que ce sont les trucs que Jake a apporté ? » Edward arma un œil vers Bella en questionnant son choix de bière.

« C'est vraiment bon –essaye ! »

Tous les quatre ont parlés du jeu jusqu'à ce que le minuteur indique que le pain d'Alice était prêt. Les filles ont laissé la paix au gars dans le salon et Bella pouvait entendre le son d'un jeu de Base-ball à la télévision. En hochant sa tête elle a mis la table et a tout préparé pour diner avant de les faire entrer.

La conversation pendant le diner a été orienté vers le diner de charité sur le mystérieux assassin. Les billets coutaient chers, mais c'était une grande idée. Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà achetés les leurs et les gars ont dit à Bella et à Alice qu'ils iraient tous ensemble aussi. Jazz a parlé en détail de choses sur la chaise sur ce qu'il mettrait pour la vente aux enchères et tous les trois se moquèrent de son idée, Edward eu pitié pour la personne qui se retrouverait avec une selle. Mais quelqu'un ferait une offre sur elle, c'était sur. Jazz était l'un des plus grands lanceurs de la Ligue nationale.

Après le diner, ils ont tous les quatre débarrassés la table et mis la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle, puis Alice et Jazz ont disparue dans la chambre pour un petit moment. Bella mis le film et puis s'asseyant sur le canapé avec Edward, chacun d'entre eux avec une autre Moose Drool.

« Je t'avais dis que c'était bon. »

« Ça va » il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai une question pour toi et je veux que tu répondes sincèrement okay ? »

Edward a froncés ses sourcils ensemble, l'inquiétude luisant dans ses yeux et Bella s'est sentie mal, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'inquiéter. « Bien » a-t-il répondu.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais je te le promets. Cela va te semblais étrange, mais je me demandais » a t'elle commencé en jouant avec la couture de son jean. « Si je suis une distraction pour toi pendant les match. » Son visage c'est baissé, trop gênée pour lui faire face.

Edward a placé ses doigts sous son menton en soulevant son visage pour la regarder. « Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Fred –un détenteur de billets de saison qui se trouve derrière moi – a pris des paris sur combien de fois tu me regardais » elle fronça les sourcils vers lui. « Tu n'es pas aussi bien que tu le devrais. Tu es allé à 1-5 aujourd'hui et ta moyenne est en baisse, donc je me demandais juste si … »

« Si tu étais la raison pour laquelle je ne frappe pas bien ? »

« Oui »

Edward a tiré Bella sur son coté, la prenant contre lui, mettant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « Je suis distrait Bella, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » dit elle, se tirant en arrière pour regarder dans ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert tendre mais triste.

« Ce voyage à San Diego me fait beaucoup penser. Ce dont nous avons parlés hier soir et ce que je dois faire – j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête. »

« Une semaine à partir de demain et tu seras de retour à Chicago » murmurait elle, se blottissant contre son flanc à nouveau. Il était si délicieux, il n'avait pas le parfum de framboise sur lui aujourd'hui mais son eau de Cologne – Woods- et le savon utilisé se mélangeant avec l'odeur de la bière en provenance de ses lèvres.

Bella tourna la tête et regarda ses lèvres qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit. Elles étaient pleines, humides de la bière qu'il buvait, une goute de sueur perlé sur une ligne douce … Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa pensée, ses lèvres ont pressés les siennes, un doux gémissement sortant de lui. L'embrasser était devenu un plaisir coupable pour Bella. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, pas avant qu'il ne revienne de San Diego, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, il avait juste tellement bon gout et sa langue faisant son chemin dans sa bouche, l'explorant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait perdu sans ses baisers.

Sa partie intime a commencé à tinter, le sentiment de gonfler quand elle a fileté ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle le tira pour le rapprocher d'elle, se réjouissant de ses muscles durs pressés contre sa poitrine. Même entre les couches de vêtements, sa chaleur rayonnée sur sa peau et par l'intermédiaire de son corps- il était électrisant, tournant sa chair en un tas de braises, la cassant et l'éclatant en flambant.

Edward a brisé le premier le baiser, tirant sa tête dans son cou en reprenant son souffle. « Si nous ne nous arrêtons pas » il eut le souffle coupé « ce n'est pas ce soir que nous regarderons le film. »

A cette fraction de seconde Bella était loin de vouloir regarder le film, elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'Edward l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Son visage était caché dans son cou et elle glissa sa langue dehors, le dégustant, en soupirant et sentant des picotements sur le bout de sa langue, puis elle l'entendit gémir, tirant son corps loin de lui.

« Tu ne m'aides pas.» ses yeux étaient de petites boules de feu verts, obscurcis par la passion avec des morceaux étincelants d'un scintillement – une lumière sauvage.

Bella a avalée durement et a tenté de calmer sa respiration irrégulière. « Quand es tu devenu responsable ? »

Edward ria, tirant Bella sur ses genoux en la tenant comme une enfant contre lui. « Je veux faire ça bien, Bella. Et c'est la bonne chose à faire – pour nous deux. »

Tout les deux se sont assis sur le canapé, Bella contre lui et regardèrent le match des White Sox à la télévision jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Jazz réapparaissent en bas. Bella monta rapidement pour prendre un oreiller et une couverture et quand elle est revenue vers le bas, Alice et Jazz se sont posés dans les gros fauteuils surdimensionnés et Edward sur le divan où elle était assise à coté de lui, touchant à peine son côté.

Puis pendant le film, le bras d'Edward c'est mis un bras autour des épaules de Bella et puis sa tête à trouvé son chemin vers son épaule, terminant finalement avec Bella couchée sur le canapé avec sa tête sur ses genoux, le bras appuyé sur sa taille, son autre main jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts.

Il y avait eu un moment depuis où Bella et Edward avait vu le film et même s'ils se rappelaient tout deux de leurs lignes préférées –les disant à haute voix pendant le film- chacun d'entre eux pensaient à la cause sous-jacente de savoir pourquoi la relation de Jake et Lynn avait pris fin pour commencer – il avait eu des relations quand il était sur la route.

A la première mention de cela dans le film, tant Edward que Bella s'étaient tendus. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait oublié cet aspect du film. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'était pas au courant pour sa mère et Phil et chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu depuis, il avait juste renforcé sa haine contre les joueurs de base-ball. Maintenant était différent. Maintenant elle n'était pas très sur de comment elle se sentait, mais son corps n'a pas réagis très bien.

La main d'Edward à commencé à caresser le long de son bras et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il ne semblait pas lui-même allait très bien. Que ferait Alice ? Se demanda-t-elle. Belle c'est rappelé la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alice sur le chemin de Milwaukee et comment elle et Jazz parlaient de ce genre de chose. Que ferait Alice dans cette situation ? _Alice est dans cette situation, Einstein ! Elle est assise avec son petit ami à regarder le même film. Les _yeux de Bella se sont déplacés vers la chaise d'Alice pour voir Alice et Jazz se câliner ensemble, main dans la main et s'embrassant très souvent. _Tiens-lui la main Bella, laisses lui savoir que tu vas bien._

Lorsque la main d'Edward approcha de la sienne à sa descente le long de son bras, Bella a tourné sa main sur lui et l'a attrapé. Manœuvrant maladroitement leurs mains pour que sa paume repose sur le dos de sa main, elle a lacé ses doigts à travers les siens puis amené sa main sur son ventre –brûlant sa peau à travers sa chemise, pénétrant sa peau. Trop peur de le regarder, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention au film.

Souvent, la main d'Edward serrait un peu ses doigts, les remuant lentement sur son ventre et allumant un feu profondément à l'intérieur. Son corps était chaud, mais sa peau réfrigéré et elle se mit à la sueur de leur connexion.

Puis une autre scène qu'elle avait oublié est venue à l'écran. Sa femme le regardait à la télé alors qu'il quittait la soirée avec une jeune fille à son bras. Cette fois , Edward pencha la tête vers la bas aussi loin qu'il pu et murmura « Désolé » à l'oreille tout en lui serrant les doigts. Elle serra le dos sa main avant de porte sa paume a ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Quand le film se termina, Bella utilisa la salle de bain, revenant pour trouver Jazz s'apprêtant à les quitter tous les trois, Edward se leva, marchant vers l'endroit où elle se tenait. « Je devrais y aller aussi. Je sais que tu as ta représentation demain à préparer. » Le cœur de Bella a grimpé en flèche –elle se souvenait de sa présentation. Malheureusement, elle avait trainé les pieds sur elle, pour passer du temps avec lui au lieu de faire son travail. Elle devrait y bosser toute la nuit maintenant. Elle avait promis à Chad qu'elle aurait le power point de présentation prêt pour demain.

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, Edward a attiré Bella prés de lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. « Pouvons-nous déjeuner demain ? » demanda t'il, la respiration contre sa tempe.

« J'ai effectivement la journée entière de congé » dit elle de se reculant pour le regarder. « Si je peux tout faire ce soir, nous pouvons faire ce que tu veux. »

« Je t'appelle dans la matinée. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux faire ? Navy Pier ? Michigan avenue ? »

« Je n'ai jamais était au sommet de top of the Cock **(N/T Point de vue a Chicago)** »

Le sourire tordu qui a fondu sur le visage d'Edward a tordu l'estomac de Bella. « Je pense que nous pourrons nous occuper de ça. »

« Je pari » dit elle en riant « Maintenant vas y , j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire si tu veux me kidnapper demain. »

Edward l'a tiré plus étroitement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais comme toujours, il s'attarda plus longtemps que prévu initialement et Bella ouvrit la bouche pour lui, l'attirant en exécutant sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Il était perdu pour elle, la douleur folle qui explosait dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils se sont embrassés. La douleur toujours en lui suintant de son cœur, en bas de sa poitrine et durement dans son estomac. Il gémit contre sa bouche et la tira de là.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se retenir et de ne pas la prendre sur le coté du canapé comme il l'envisageait maintenant. Il voulait être profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, la peau couverte de sueur contre sa peau couverte de sueur. Sa vision s'est brouillée quand il l'a regardé fixement. Inspirant lentement et fermant ses yeux il la tenait à longueur de bras.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais. » Sa voix tremblée. En se penchant, il l'a embrassé doucement sur le front et a murmuré « Bonne nuit » avant de partir discrètement et de fermer la porte.

~GO CUBS~

Bella était restée debout toute la nuit à travailler sur son projet, sachant que la récompense en valait la peine –une journée avec Edward itinérant autour de Chicago. L'une des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis son arrivée à la ville des vents était d'aller voir la vue, comme une touriste. Elle avait fait un certain nombre de choses, comme prendre l'excursion fluviale architecturale en passant par la rivière de Chicago. C'était très intéressant et elle avait eu Emmett avec elle, ce qui était bien parce qu'il avait ajouté plus qu'un aperçu du tour, étant donné qu'il était architecte et connaissait son affaire. Elle avait également été à Navy Pier, le Shedd Aquarium, le Field Museum, Grant Park –il fallait voir la célèbre fontaine de Buckingham mariés avec enfant, mais d'autre chose que celle la, elle n'a jamais appris à profiter de la ville à la manière d'une touriste.

Elle se réveilla tôt – trop tôt – à sa sonnerie de téléphone cellulaire « Go Cubs Go ! » chantant à haute voix dans son oreille.

« Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un soit mort » gémit elle dans le récepteur, essayant de comprendre le temps, mais sa vision a été troublé du sommeil dans ses yeux.

Edward ria a l'autre extrémité « Trop tôt pour toi ? »

« Non » Gémit elle, assise dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Enfin elle pu lire l'horloge a son chevet – 7.16 AM « Oui »

« Jusqu'à qu'elle heure es tu restée debout ? »

« Je ne sais pas » elle s'ouvrait a l'oreille « le dernière fois que j'ai regardé il était a peu prés quatre heure. » Les yeux de Bella ont numérisés sa chambre et elle a remarqué que son portable était toujours sur son lit –à ses pieds – allumé. Elle avait bien dû … ; elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais maintenant elle n'était même pas sur de si elle avait terminé tout ce qu'elle devait.

« Je serais chez toi à neuf heures. » il y avait de l'humour dans sa voix et Bella s'est soudainement rendu compte qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Apporte le plus de café que tu peux trouver et un Squagels de chez Cosy's. »

« Personne n'oseras jamais t'appeler une Trixie » dit-il avec ironie, le rire toujours dans sa voix.

« Tu viens de ma traiter de Trixie ? » Elle était éveillée maintenant. Trixie était le fléau de l'existence de Bella. La seule chose dont elle avait horreur en vivant dans Lincoln Park était la pensée d'être stéréotypé comme ça. Mais elle avait une bonne chose pour elle, elle n'était pas blonde. **(NT/ tapez une recherche sur Wikipedia « Trixie Lincoln Park » … vous verrez a quoi fait illusion Edward.)**

« Bella c'était une blague. »

« Oh Eddie, tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joues, ne penses tu pas ? »

Il ria de bon cœur à l'autre extrémité. « Apparemment, la présidente de la société de Trixie Lincoln Park »

« Je te verrais à dix heure » a-t-elle bouillonnait en essayant de masquer son four rire qui voulait sortir. Elle n'était vraiment pas folle, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait eu le culot de l'appeler Trixie de toutes ces choses !

« Neuf ! » a-t-il dit a haute voix dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher.

A 9h00 tapante Edward frappa à la porte. Bella a répondu, elle portait une tenue très collée, Une chemise des Cubs rose claire et une jupe très courte, qui semblait pouvoir être à Alice – c'était quelque chose qu'Alice aurait pu porter, pas Bella. Elle portait un méchant sourire satisfait sur son visage, ses yeux le défiant pour plaisanter.

« Tu es jolie aujourd'hui » a t'il sourit de couleurs vives en essayant de ne pas réagir à son costume – typique d'une Trixie à un jeu des Cubs.

« Tu n'es pas mauvais toi-même. » a t'elle chantonné. Il portait un jean et une chemise bleue a manches longues en coton avec le logo Abercrombie sur elle, un tee-shirt blanc dessous.

« Tu vas avoir froid dans ça. » Il entra dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te changer pour quelque chose de plus chaud ? »

« Quoi ? Tu es trop gêné pour être vu avec une fan ? » elle bâtit des cils.

« Tu peux t'habiller comme une Trixie si tu veux, Bella. Je suis sur que les bulletins aux nouvelles vont l'adorer. »

Il l'avait eu. Elle avait vraiment pas envie d'être vu dans la façon dont elle était – typique de Lincoln Park Trixie pin-up. Elle souffla bruyamment avant de filer en haut pour se changer dans quelque chose de chaud et plus décontracté – Un jean et une chemise à manches courtes marron avec son sweet bleu clair et gris à capuche avec Cubs marqué dessus.

Ils ont roulés dans la ville et se sont garés dans un garage de stationnement sur Michigan Avenue. Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'air agréable de Chicago, Bella souriait vivement, étendant ses bras pour respirer profondément. Elle aimait la ville. Vivre dans une petit ville toute sa vie, chacun sachant des affaires des autre elle avait détesté. Ici, à Chicago, c'était rare pour elle de se heurter à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait en descendant une rue – il y avait tant de personnes.

« Où allons-nous en premier ? » a-t-il demandé en appréciant la manière dont le vent soulevait ses cheveux virevoltant autour d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas sure » soupirait elle, s'arrêtant là où elle était pour se retourner dans toutes les directions. « Il est toujours de bonne heure, pourquoi ne pas faire une promenade dans Grant Park ou par The Bean -» **(NT/ The Bean = haricot en français structure publique en forme de Haricot)**

« The Bean ? » demanda Edward dans la confusion.

« The Big Silver regardant The Bean » a-t-elle dit d'un air dédaigneux.

« The Cloud Gate ? »

Bella rigola « Est-ce comme cela qu'ils l'appellent vraiment? Je préfère The Bean, c'est mieux. »

« Allons-y pour The Bean alors. » Edward a ri en plaçant sa main sur le bas de son dos la conduisant à travers la rue occupée.

Aussi bête que The Bean a retenti, c'était vraiment amusant. Il y avait des tonnes de gens autour de l'engin en argent luisant, mais aucun d'eux n'a semblé reconnaitre Edward, ce dont Bella était craintive. Elle voulait avoir cette journée amusante avec lui sans que n'importe qui les tracassent et jusqu'ici elle avait juste obtenu ce qu'elle espérait.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de l'ouverture de The Bean, Bella leva la main contre la structure, son reflet est apparue et elle leva les yeux « Hé, restes comme ça. » a dit Edward et elle l'a écouté en le regardant fixement. Il a tiré son téléphone cellulaire et a pris une photo d'elle et du haricot, son reflet surgissant au dessus de sa tête. **(NT/ Les touristes peuvent toucher la structure et se mettre dessous, elle diffuse un reflet d'eux tout déformé.)**

« A ton tour » dit-elle changeant de place avec lui. Edward posa sa main sur le haricot d'argent et regardait Bella avec son sourire de gagnant de prix. Elle a pris deux ou trois photos de lui avant qu'une femme ne vienne et ne leur offre de les prendre tout les deux ensemble. Bella a tendu son téléphone à la femme, ayant un peu peur qu'elle parte en courant avec lui, et s'est ensuite rendue a coté d'Edward relevant aussi ses mains. La dame leur a dit de dire « cheese » et ils l'ont tout les deux fait, elle a pris une photo, a attendu un peu et en a pris une autre.

« J'ai apporté mon appareil photo » Bella s'est assise sur un banc avec Edward examinant au dessus de son épaule, les photos d'eux en diagonal au haricot.

« Suivant. Maintenant nous devons nous rendre à la fontaine. »

« C'est une longue promenade dans la direction opposé de top of the Cock. » a-t-elle dit en tournant son corps pour regarder fixement au somment du bâtiment Hancock.

« Nous avons l'abondance de temps » a-t-il dit roulant des yeux et en saisissant sa main pour le tirer derrière lui.

Ils ont eu de la chance avec la météo. Le vent d'hier avait été élevé, mais aujourd'hui pas beaucoup. Bella eu alors trop chaud et elle ôta son chandail à capuchon l'enveloppant autour de sa taille. Ils se tenaient la main en marchant vers la fontaine, dans les jardins qui dans une semaine seraient encore plus complet de belles fleurs.

La fontaine n'était pas encore activée, ils étaient assis sur un banc à regarder les créatures de la mer décoloré. « Tu veux aller à Hancock maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il déçu de devoir revenir pour la fontaine un autre jour.

Ils sont retournés en direction de l'édifice Hancock vers un peu plus de onze heure et il y avait de l'attente. Malheureusement Edward fut reconnu par quelques personnes, il a fini par signer quelques autographes et prendre quelques photos avec eux. Bien que l'attente est été plus longue que ce qu'ils espéraient, les vues sur le plancher 94 sur le pont d'observation ont été spectaculaires. Edward pu voir Navy Pier et les parcs de sa résidence, naviguant sur le coté ouest, regardant la ville et les bâtiments plus qu'autre chose. Ils ont essayés d'obtenir quelques photos sur leur téléphone, mais ils ne tournaient pas trop bien et ils ont décidés de revenir une autre fois avec leurs appareils photos.

Ils étaient tous les deux affamés au moment où ils revenaient au niveau du sol et après quelques autographes pour le personnel de sécurité – qui c'était rassemblé à l'entrée de l'immeuble en attendant qu'il revienne en bas – et des gens qui faisaient la queue, ils ont fait leur chemin vers la ville. Quelques bloc plus tard, Bella commençait à se plaindre, désireuse de savoir pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas manger à l'un des nombreux restaurant qu'ils avaient déjà passés.

Edward avait un plan. Il avait même appelé le restaurant à l'avance en leur disant qu'il serait là aujourd'hui, ayant l'espoir d'obtenir une sorte d'intimité, car ce serait difficile dans un endroit concernant les Cubs. Quand ils ont finalement contournés le dernier virage, Edward a su à quel moment elle vit le Harry's Carey's (NT/ légendaire Steack-house italien.)

« Tu crains ! » a-t-elle crié en lui pinçant légèrement le bras. « Je n'ai jamais été ici encore ! »

« La plus grande fan des Cubs n'a jamais été à Harry' Carey's ? » en simulant un état de choc.

« Tais toi Masen »

Ils ont immédiatement étés salués par le gérant lors de leur entrée et Edward était tendu, attendant ce qu'il n'espérait pas qu'il se produise – une foule de gens le reconnaissant – surtout après sa pauvre performance d'hier.

Le bar était bondé, ils étaient donc extrêmement reconnaissants d'être discrètement escortés vers un espace privé du restaurant où il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autre clients. C'était un steack-house Italien, et Bella était ravi car elle aimait les steack. Au cours du déjeuner, Edward lui a parlé de la balle Bartman **(NT/ Lien wikipedia « Steve Bartman incident »)** et comment Harry Carey's l'avait acheté pour peu d'argent, qui avait été offerte à une organisation caritative, puis ils ont détruit le ballon, plus tard grâce aux suggestions faite par les fans, il la cuit dans la bière et l'a ajouté a l'une de leur sauce afin de tenter d'inverser la malédiction.

Bella avait lu l'histoire mais il était amusant d'entendre Edward en parler parce qu'il ne semblait pas être superstitieux comme la plupart des joueurs de Base-ball et que les fans l'étaient. Hew, elle avait une bague qu'elle portait tout les jours où les Mariners jouaient car la seule fois où elle ne l'avait pas mise ils étaient devenus crémeux ! Elle était aussi superstitieuse que le reste d'entre eux et intérieurement elle souhaitait avoir été l'un de ses fans chanceux qui avaient pu manger la sauce de la balle Bartman.

Le gestionnaire est venu après que leur assiettes du déjeuner soit débarrassées et à poliment demandé à Edward s'il pouvait signer quelques autographes. Bella a pris sa main à travers la table quand elle a vu son sourire réticent vers l'homme qui attendait sa réponse. Quand il leva les yeux, elle lui sourit et fit un signe vers lui et il a finalement accepté.

Tandis qu'Edward bavardait avec quelques uns des spectateurs au bar signant des autographes et prenant des photos, Bella regarda les souvenirs et les images autour de l'établissement, puis s'est assise dans un siège qui avait été offert au restaurant du parc original Comiskey ou les White Sox jouaient.

Après le déjeuner ils ont tous les deux quitté le restaurant tristement. Ils savaient que leur temps ensemble aujourd'hui était venu à expiration, Edward devait mettre quelques trucs au point avant de se préparer à partir et Bella avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de rencontrer Chad pour sa présentation. Ils ont pris un taxi jusqu'au parc de stationnement couvert et ont sautillés dans la Volvo se dirigeant vers la maison de Bella.

« Je t'appellerais quand je serais arrivé à Saint Louis. » a-t-il dit en saisissant sa main entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Ses doigts ont circulés à son contact – même ces contacts simple lui manqueraient pendant qu'il serait loin.

« Je ne serais pas à la maison jusqu'à un peu après neuf heures. » a-t-elle dit doucement, en se tournant vers la fenêtre vers le lac quand il a conduit au nord sur le trajet coté lac.

Edward a marché avec elle jusqu'à sa porte, mais a décliné son invitation pour entrer. Il le voulait mais il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas partir dès qu'il serait dedans. Sa main a suivi le bas de sa joue et quand il est arrivé à sa mâchoire, il a posé ses doigts sous son menton et a tiré sa bouche en haut, la sienne descendant. Il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans ce baiser, ce serait leurs derniers jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de San Diego et il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Sa tête disparaissait finalement de la sienne quand il ne pouvait plus tenir son haleine, mais elle n'a pas voulu lui permettre de s'en aller . Ses mains étaient liés dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres maintenant sur son cou – ça le rendait totalement pour dur. « Ne pars pas » a-t-elle sifflé contre sa peau.

« Chérie, je dois y aller » l'a-t-il supplié avec elle, en retirant son visage de son cou pour regarder dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il a trouvé lui a envoyé un coup brulant dans son cœur. Elle avait bien plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il a appuyé son front contre le sien et ils sont resté là, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, leurs fronts collés, parlant dans des chuchotements mous l'un à l'autre.

« Tout sera parfait. Je reviendrais avant que tu ne le saches. »

« Je déteste la façon dont je me sens en ce moment » Son cœur était hors de contrôle, tapant sur sa poitrine – elle était sur qu'il pouvait le sentir.

« Continues simplement à penser à notre premier rendez vous. » Il embrassa le bout de son nez et elle ria.

« Ne l'as-tu pas prévu pour le moment ? » Dit-elle avec défi.

« Vendredi après le match » dit-il se tirant un peu en arrière de leur peau à peau. Sa main s'est levée et a tiré quelques cheveux égarés sur son visage, en les plaçant derrière son oreille. « Je vais probablement prendre une douche rapide, puis je te rejoindrais à ma voiture. »

« Tu vas me faire attendre jusqu'à Vendredi ? » Elle cligna des yeux et il secoua la tête.

« Tu as ton travail Jeudi » il haussa les épaules.

« Viens ici » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, le tirant par sa chemise et ses lèvres atterrissant sur les siennes encore une fois. Tout besoin au sujet de ce baiser était pur et animal. Ses mains ivres se sont déplacées sur son corps avec gourmandise, le touchant, sa langue attaqua la sienne, son corps appuyant très fort contre lui, l'agressant.

Ses mains parcouraient librement sur elle, l'arrondi de la courbe de ses fesses en les serrant et tirant son centre contre le sien farouchement dur. Elle eut le souffle coupé par le contact et il gémissait dans sa bouche, lui promettant plus, avec les touchers et les mouvements de son corps. Il a pivoté sur lui-même et la serra contre le mur, la pénétrant presque sèchement en plein jour sous sa véranda. Il avait besoin de plus et était pratiquement sur le point de la soulever et de la charger dans la maison pour un peu d'intimité quand un klaxon a retentit bruyamment dans leurs oreilles – ils avaient étés découverts.

« Je dirais que je suis désolée » elle eut le souffle coupé, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine « mais je ne le suis pas. »

« Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur. » a-t-il respiré de façon inégale.

« Prends soins de toi Masen » soupira t'elle en embrassant sa poitrine, posant ses lèvres contre sa chemise.

« Nous parlerons ce soir. » Il s'est retiré loin d'elle – l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eu a faire – et regardé quand elle a ouvert la porte. Avec un dernier regard sur son épaule et un sourire triste, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était partie.

* * *

**Navrée pour le retard :( ... les aléas de la vie font que parfois ont ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut !**

**C'est l'un des chapitres que je préfére ...**

**Le prochain RDV avec Jane je le posterais surement lundi si vous êtes sages ;)**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews j'adore vos avis et vos réactions ... j'ai vu qu'il y avait a peu prés 1500 lectures par chapitre pour seulement une Vingtaine de reviews et je dois dire que c'est assez navrant ...**

**De gros bisous a toutes :)**

**Gaelle**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 18 **

**20 – 23 MAI 2009**

Le soleil brillait sur son visage et elle gémit, sa main alla tout droit pour couvrir ses yeux en se frottant furieusement le front. Elle ne reconnu pas où elle était, ce n'était pas son lit, elle avait séjourné ici dans la dernière semaine et demie. Confuse, elle a abattu et jeté ses vêtements, trébuchant dans un couloir pour trouver la salle de bains –encore ivre.

Elle a brossé ses cheveux drus avec ses doigts, l'eau courante à travers elle espérant paraître un peu plus présentable. Elle n'était pas vilaine ou simple, plus vers le coté jolie. Elle avait été plus jolie, elle pourrait toujours l'être si elle c'était occupé d'elle au fil des ans. _Bientôt tu auras tout l'argent que tu voudras pour toutes les meilleures crèmes de visage, mains, pieds n'importe quoi que tu veux._

Jane a pratiqué ses sourires devant le miroir. Elle attendait toujours son plan original de travailler Edward. Une histoire de sanglot, quelques déchirures et des mots d'amours suivit de sexe fabuleux – aucun homme ne pourrait le battre. Elle aurait acheté son ticket pour Chicago si cela n'avait pas été si cher, alors il n'aurait eu aucune raison de dire non. _Il ne dira pas non_. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de dire non. Mais s'il le faisait … elle ne voulait pas penser comme ça, même devait le faire. Il n'avait pas été normal au téléphone la semaine dernière, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un sourire authentique sur les lèvres, menaçant en un sens, mais un sourire pourtant. Mila était une putain de brillante idée, une bouée de sauvetage. Elle savait pertinemment aujourd'hui que si rien d'autre, le plan B serait en action – il le fallait. Au début elle a eu peur parce que le timing de la visite d'Edward ne correspondait pas bien avec son horloge biologique, mais grâce à Mila et son expertise à titre de préparateur en pharmacie, elle a été en mesure d'obtenir des médicaments pour elle, et elle avait déjà fini la dernière dose.

Prenant une grande respiration, redressant ses cheveux et ses vêtements, Jane est sortie de la salle de bain étrangère et fis son chemin dans un couloir à l'odeur du café. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux sablonneux court, étant debout au comptoir avec son revers et elle a gelé. _Putain qui est-il ? Putain! S'il vous plait non s'il vous plait ! _ne pouvait pas se produire. Elle n'était pas censée avoir du sexe avec quelqu'un avant de donner suite à ses plans. Edward était censé l'être.

Jane resta figée dans l'entrée de la cuisine et a compté dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose des produits d'ovulation et des meilleurs périodes pour avoir des rapports sexuels pour tomber enceinte, mais si elle ne pouvait pas savoir les chiffres, Mila allait l'aider. Avec le Clomid qu'elle avait pris, Mila avait dit qu'elle devrait ovuler le vingt-troisième jour. _Dieu, combien de jours avant l'ovulation peut on avoir du sexe pour tomber enceinte ?_Elle est actuellement à trois jours de son ovulation imminente.

L'homme au comptoir s'est tourné quand il a sentit sa présence et lui a sourit. « Bonjour Heidi. »

Son instinct était incorrect, mais la pensée de lui, ne sachant pas qui elle était l'a fait sentir mieux. Quand – si – elle devait mener à terme le plan B, elle ne voulait pas que ce mec se fasse connaitre et mette en doute la paternité de son enfant. Elle resterait Heidi pour lui.

Elle souriait en marchant vers le comptoir près de l'homme dont elle ne se souvenait pas et a saisit la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre la tasse de café à ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa aussi. Pour elle il n'y avait aucune différence dans les baisers de cet homme, Carlos ou Edward – ils étaient tous de merveilleux embrasseurs. La tasse dans sa main s'est renversée contre le comptoir, renversant le liquide chaud sur sa main, mais elle est restée appuyé contre l'homme qui enlevait maintenant son haut en le soulevant au dessus de sa tête.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire un autre round avec ce gars, mais sentir sa longueur appuyé contre elle a alimenté son désirs, même plus. Il n'était pas aussi grand qu'Edward l'était, il pourrait probablement correspondre à son membre durci entièrement dans la paume de sa main, mais c'était toujours grand – tout le sexe l'était pour elle – c'était plus sur la façon dont vous saviez l'utiliser que ce vous faisiez avec.

Deux heures plus tard Jane se promenait dans la maison de Mila et se glissa dans sa chambre. Mila et Dom dormaient encore – ils avaient eu une nuit assez rude ensemble apparemment. Elle eut la chance de pouvoir se glisser dans son lit et se rendormir. Même Mila ne saurait reconnaitre son coup d'un soir, personne ne saurait jamais.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin dans l'après midi, a mi-parcours, elle a regardé le journal de ses appels en absence sur son téléphone et soupira. Carlos appelait tous les jours, même si le nombre d'appels étaient descendu d'une manière drastique. D'après ce qu'elle avait recueilli, il avait signé les papiers du divorce et on lui avait dit que ce serait propre et facile – aucun gamin, à peine n'importe quelques capitaux et aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient beaucoup d'argent.

Il n'y avait eu aucun appel d'Edward et elle a soupiré doucement en posant son téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'est ensuite retournée. Chaque jours qu'il n'avait pas appelé faisait juste qu'elle était encore plus troublée. S'il ne lui lui avait pas obtenu de billet pour les jeux et ne voulait pas la voir jusqu'au vendredi soir et bien, elle n'aimait pas y pense, mais elle devait vraiment se préparer pour le plan B.

~GO CUBS~

« Tu reçois mieux ton truc ensemble » Bella donnait un cour à Edward au téléphone, sérieux sur la série de match et la perte des Cubs. « D'habitude c'est ce qui arrive après la pause des All-Star, pas avant ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« Ne t'arrêtes-tu jamais ? » A-t-il demandé de l'autre coté de la ligne. Il se trouvait sur son lit d'hôtel, regardant fixement le plafond. C'était vendredi matin – quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Bella.

« Non. Vous me tuez les gars. Emmett menace de se raser la tête si vous ne vous tirez pas de cette récession et Jake a appelé ses deux derniers jours, se frottant et essayant de me faire passer de l'autre coté. »

« Je croyais que tu ne choisissais pas de parti. » a-t-il reproché.

« C'était avant » Bella regarda autour de l'office, en veillant à ce que personne ne la regarde quand elle passait un appel personnel. Elle aurait vraiment du prendre cet appel à l'extérieur ou dans la salle de pause.

« Avant quoi ? » a-t-il plaisanté, en sachant ce que serai sa réponse, mais le dirais t'elle ?

« Tu es vraiment un salop suffisant, tu sais ça ? »

« Viens-tu juste de jurer ? » A-t-il demandé faisant semblant d'être choqué.

« Pourquoi je me tracasse avec toi ? » A t'elle soufflé « Je vais vraiment devoir te laisser cependant. » Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire et à étudier pour son examen final qu'elle avait lundi. «Merci de m'avoir appelé pour me dire que tu étais bien arrivé à San Diego. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

« Pas sur, » elle a réfléchi « Les Sox sont a domicile, peut être -»

« J'essaierais de t'appeler avant de rentrer au parc cette après midi. » Il l'a coupé, sachant qu'elle n'irait pas au jeu des Sox.

« Au revoir Edward. »

Bella s'est penchée en arrière dans sa chaise ennuyeuse, grise en tissus et a fermé les yeux. Les quatre derniers jours étaient passés tellement lentement, pourtant en même temps, le reste de sa vie avait semblé volé. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour étudier son essai final et elle en avait vraiment besoin. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer.

Elle avait parlé à Edward chaque jours depuis qu'il était parti et ils s'étaient textés l'un et l'autre comme des fous, s'envoyant des photos ou des blagues, tout ce qui avait une raison pour eux de communiquer avec l'autre. Elle se demandait comment faisait les gens qui avaient des relations longues distance avant quand il n'y avait pas de téléphone cellulaire ou de courrier électronique, car elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait était capable d'être saine d'esprit. Son téléphone portable vibrait dans sa main et elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait reçu une nouvelle photo d'Edward. C'était une photo de son lit d'hôtel, des feuilles en désordres avec un petit message envoyé pour elle.

_**Retour au lit.**_

« Ce doit être bien. » soupira Bella, souhaitant être de retour dans son lit aussi.

« Qu'est ce qui est bien ? » Demanda Jessica derrière elle. Le problème avec les cabines de bureau été qu'il n'y avait aucune intimité.

« Ça doit être agréable de finir de dormir tout les jours » a dit Bella ostensiblement en indiquant que Jessica était arrivée en retard pour travailler chaque jours de cette semaine. « Mais c'est vendredi, donc je devrais finir de dormir demain. »

« J'ai entendu que ton petit ami était dans un grand marasme en ce moment. » elle a dit ses mots de manière impudente, désireuse de bouleverser la jeune femme qui avait pris son homme.

« D'abord » a commencé Bella et s'est ensuite arrêtée. Elle allait dire qu'il n'était pas son petit ami, mais après ce week-end elle espérait vraiment qu'il le serait. « Peu importe » a-t-elle marmonné en attirant son attention loin de la fille aux cheveux frisés.

« La rumeur dit » Jessica a continué sans se décourager par Bella « Que les coups de battes d'Edward sont pour l'autre équipe. » Elle attendait une réaction de Bella et quand elle ne l'entendit pas elle poursuivit. « Tu sais l'autre équipe, Bella. Tu suis ? »

Son bureau entier était au courant pour Danny. Elle l'avait présenté à tout le monde aprés qu'ils aient commencés à sortir ensemble – elle avait obtenu la passion trop vite pour lui. Il a même trainé avec elle et ses amis de travaille, donc quand Bella a appris son orientation sexuelle, ça a fait le tour du bureau – comme le grand moulin à rumeur qu'il était.

« Non » a dit carrément Bella, tournant autour du fauteuil en regardant innocemment Jessica.« Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire exactement ? »

Un doux éclat de rire a éclaté dans le cube à coté de Bella et Jessica tourna la tête pour regarder la petite femme asiatique, Amy, puis de nouveau Bella. Ses lèvres crispés, les yeux plissés, puis elle souffla bruyamment avant de marcher vers sa réception.

Bella a envoyé un texto à Edward au cours de sa pause déjeuner, lui faisant savoir que Buckingham fontaine travailler aujourd'hui. C'était un vendredi, ainsi elle et Angéla ont rejoins Alice pour déjeuner dans State Street. Elles marchaient dans la région, elles se sont aventurées vers le parc et quand Bella a vu la belle étendue d'eau pulvérisée dans l'air, elle soupira. Elle pris une photo avec son téléphone puis l'envoya à Edward, le laissant voir tout ce qu'il manquait à Chicago.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement puis Bella rentra à la maison, sur le chemin du tram son téléphone retentit, la chanson de « Go Cubs Go ! » forte et claire entendue par tous.

« Enfin réveillé ? » dit elle en répondant au téléphone.

« Je suis caché dans la chambre de Jazz, en fait. »

« Tu te caches ? » Bella se tenait au milieu du train se tenant à une barre. Beaucoup de personnes lisaient Red Eye Tribune ou une image de Carlisle Cullen honoré la première page. Elle a sourit.

« Je suppose que je suis un peu nerveux que Jane essai de me trouver avant le jeu. »

« Oh » Elle n'était pas exactement prête à parler d'elle de nouveau, mais ce serait probablement leur dernière conversation avant qu'il la rencontre ce soir.

« Tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui, je suis la. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'a parlé pendant quelques temps, tous les deux ayant en tête les mots qu'ils voulaient dire à l'autre, mais hésitant à commencer la conversation qu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient avoir.

« Oh ! » a dit Bella avec animation, contente de penser à quelque chose d'autre que Jane pour parler « Jessica semble penser que tu manie la batte pour l'autre équipe. » Elle a ri, sachant fort bien à quoi son visage devait ressembler.

« Je suis sur que tu l'as remise en place. »

« Nah, j'ai cru que c'était bizarre. »

Le silence est revenu. Leur conversation était très mal à l'aise. « Alors qu'as-tu fais avec Jazz aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas grand-chose, nous avons regardés un film et sommes sorti pour déjeuner. On vient de rentrer. »

« C'est plutôt tard pour déjeuner » dit elle sortant du tram et progressant sur le trajet. C'était une belle journée et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de sa veste.

« Pas vraiment, nous sommes quelques heures derrière vous et nous n'allons pas manger pour diner jusqu'à tard ce soir. »

« A quelle heure dois-tu la voir ? » A demandé Bella, enfin prêtre a en parler, elle ne pouvait pas le faire dans le train devant tous ces gens.

« Après le match. Je dois l'appeler quand je serais en chemin vers le bar. »

« Je -» Bella ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant sur un passage piéton, attendant que le signal s'allume.

« Je voudrais que tu sois ici avec moi. »

« Moi aussi. » Ses pieds se sont vite déplacés à travers la rue, son esprit de courant pour penser à autre chose qu'Edward, les larmes menaçant de lâcher.

« Alors saute dans un avion et viens me rejoindre. Je laisserais une clé pour toi à l'accueil et tu pourras venir au bar avec moi. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. »

« Je sais. »

« Es tu nerveux ? »

« Je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me parles de ce que ta maman avait fait. Je n'avais jamais pensé aux choses comme ça. La pensée d'elle voulant obtenir quelque chose de moi … Bella, si elle veut de l'argent, je pourrais juste lui en donner pour la tenir écarter de nos vies. »

« Si c'est ce que tu pense être le meilleur. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le meilleur. » a t'il pratiquement hurlé. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas haussé ma voix sur toi. »

« Je suis désolée j'ai mis toute cette merde en place. Peut être que Jane sera plus mature que ma mère l'était. »

Bella est finalement arrivé à la maison et quand elle marcha après la porte elle vit la sac d'Alice sur la table basse. Elle a supposé qu'elle était en haut parlant à Jazz sans doute. « Qu'est ce Jazz fait en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ? oh, je crois qu'il est au téléphone avec Alice je crois. »

« Lui as-tu dis au sujet de Jane ? »

« Il a connu Jane quand je l'ai rencontré. Elle a même essayé de le mettre en place avec une amie à elle une fois. Je crois que son prénom été Nikki ou quelque chose comme ça – deux K dedans. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était bien avant sa rencontre avec Alice. »

« Sait il que tu romps les choses avec elle ? »

« Ouais, on a beaucoup parlé à ce sujet au déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé de venir au bar avec moi, mais il a dit qu'il avait l'intention d'appeler Alice après le match et puis qu'il allait au lit. »

« C'est peut être mieux. Elle n'aura probablement pas envie d'avoir un public quand tu vas lui parler. »

« Tu bois déjà ? » a-t-il demandé quand il a entendu le bruit distinct d'une bouteille ouverte à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il riait tout en l'écoutant prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson, puis avaler.

« J'ai attendu toute la journée. J'avais peur qu'Alice prenne le dernier Moose devant, j'ai gagné. »

« Je vais devoir te laisse ma chérie. Jazz vient de raccrocher et nous devons aller au parc. »

Le cœur de Bella se serra. Elle savait que ce serait leur dernier au revoir avant qu'il ne soit enfin libre de Jane. « Veux-tu m'appeler après ? » dit-elle, sa voix hésitante sur le dernier mot.

« Il sera tard, es tu sur que ce sera bon ? San Diego a deux heures de retard sur Chicago. »

« Je serais là » a-t-elle soufflé, les larmes menaçant de nouveau de couler sur ses joues.

« Bella s'il te plait. C'est déjà si dur. »

« Je ne suis pas » a-t-elle menti quand la première larme est tombée. « Bon je ne fais pas un bon travail pour me contenir, mais je vais essayer, Edward »

« Je … Bella, je te parle bientôt. »

« Okay, bonne chance. »

Il fallu un certain temps pour que Bella se lève du divan, et lancer sa bouteille vide dans la boite de recyclage. Les larmes avaient coulées et elle devait se rafraichir avant qu'Alice ne sache qu'elle était bouleversée. Le plan original était de faire un saut chez Emmett et Rosalie ce soir pour le jeu, mais à ce moment là, elle se senti de mettre son pyjama et rester debout toute la nuit en mangeant un demi pot de crème glacée à la menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat.

Il était assez tard quand Bella et Alice sont arrivés chez Emmett et Rosalie. Ils avaient une belle petite maison, pas trop loin de la leur mais avec un télévision beaucoup plus grande. Tous les quatre étaient assis regardant autour de l'écran, regardant le jeu, rampant à chaque fois que les Cubs se levaient pour frapper. C'était une horrible réalité, Cullen a frappé trois fois, Edward deux fois, mais a eu la chance d'obtenir un point unique –pas qu'il importait. Les Padres ont blanchis les Cubs 3-0 étendant leur perte de Streak à 5.

Le jeu a duré trois heures, ce qui faisait minuit quand les filles sont rentrées chez elles. Elles avaient toutes les deux prévues d'attendre sur place l'appel de leurs hommes, mais après un peu plus d'une heure, elles se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Bella s'assit sur son lit et a commencé à lire un livre dont Edward s'était penché dessus. Il lui avait rendu les six premiers livres de sa série de vampires et le septième était avec lui sur la route. Quand il avait prit le septième livre, il avait amené deux de ses coups de cœur pour qu'elle essaie. Ce n'étaient pas des histoires d'amour de sorte que ce fut difficile pour Bella de rentrer dedans, mais ils étaient très intéressant. Celui qu'elle lisait ce soir parlait beaucoup de pistolet et de serment, lui rappelant son film préféré.

A 3 :07 AM, Bella eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Reprenant son téléphone cellulaire, elle sortit de son lit et pris une photo de l'ours qu'Emmett avait acheté pour Edward couché sur ses draps et lui a envoyé avec un message.

_**A du mal à resté éveillé.**_

Elle a éteint ses lumières est monté dans son lit, enveloppa ses bras autour de l'ours Brun en peluche. Son esprit n'était pas son meilleur ami à l'heure actuelle, ayant des vision d'Edward et d'une certaine ordure blonde dans sa chambre d'hôtel refait surface dans sa tête. Aurait-elle jamais vraiment confiance en lui ?

~GO CUBS~

Le bar ou Edward et Jane s'étaient rencontrés était très fréquent le vendredi soir après les matchs. Il n'était pas loin du Petco Park, l'hôtel où logeait Edward, c'est pourquoi ils se rencontraient dans ce lieu particulier habituellement, après un match.

Jane était assise bien en vue pour que chacun puisse la voir en se promenant dans la rue. Elle avait un pichet de bière sur la table et deux tasses. Dans le sac a main qu'elle serrait a coté d'elle il y avait trois petit flacon de liquide clair. Mila avait été d'une grande aide pour elle ces derniers jours. Nous seulement elle avait pu obtenir le Clomid pour que Jane l'utilise, mais elle avait aussi parlé à quelques amis pour trouvé d'obtenir les trois pilules que Jane avait mis sous forme liquide.

On lui avait dit de le faire juste avant qu'ils ne soient utilisés, de sorte que quelques heures avant sa rencontre avec Edward, Jane avait réduit deux pilules d'entre eux en purée en différent petit tas de poudre blanche et puis les a ajouté dans leur propre flacon chacun avant de les mélanger avec assez d'eau pour diluer la solution. Ce qui avait donné trois flacons de liquide clair. Elle s'était déjà mentalement dit que son plan initial ne pourrait fonctionner. Edward n'allait jamais la déplacer de son plein grès à Chicago avec lui, indépendamment de toutes les histoires qu'elle lui dirait ou de combien de larmes elle versera. Il y avait plus de photos de lui et la brune au visage accueillant sur internet et c'était assez évident qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. _Mais s'il te rencontre c'est qu'il te veut._

Confiante Jane a bondit dans ses pensée. Edward lui avait téléphoné. Il avait fait des plans pour la voir. Il voulait être avec elle. _Prends ça, chienne impropre ! _petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle a pensé à la fille dormant dans son lit, à Chicago, pensant que tout était parfait dans son monde tandis que son copain était sur le point d'obtenir la baise de sa vie par Jane. La même pensée s'est soulevé dans son esprit et elle se versa une autre bière tout en faisant signe à la serveuse d'apporter une autre tournée.

Son téléphone portable retentissait et elle l'a ouvert pour voir que Edward lui avait envoyé un message.

_**Je suis sur le chemin.**_

Jane est devenue folle avec la prévision de l'arrivée d'Edward. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle l'avait vu – environ un an entre l'été dernier et maintenant. Elle ne pouvait attendre pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, embrasser ses lèvres lisses, courir les mains sur les muscles de son dos, et dieu, ce qu'elle comptait faire pour être sienne …

Ses pensées ont étés interrompues par un homme se raclant la gorge et quand elle releva la tête, elle vit l'objet de ses fantasmes – Edward. Elle lui donna un large sourire enthousiaste « Salut Edward ! » en trombe de sa chaise elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrasse étroitement, ne sachant pas comment faire à la façon dont ses bras restaient sur ses cotés. « C'est si bon de te voir ! » S'écria t'elle, tous deux ont pris place autour de la table.

Jane a commencé à servir une bière à Edward de la cruche sur leur table, indépendamment de sa protestation évidente. « Relax » a-t-elle roucoulait, atteignant sa main sur la table pour la saisir. Il retira sa main. Le cœur de Jane a immédiatement réagis en frappant contre sa poitrine. Cela ne ce passait pas bien.

« Jane je t'ai demandé de venir ici afin que nous puissions parler. » a déclaré Edward, les yeux durs et froid. Ils ne détenaient pas le désir qu'ils avaient normalement lors de leur rencontre. Il allait rompre avec elle, elle le savait.

« Baby » ronronna t'elle « Ça fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ? Laissons la parole pour plus tard. » Ses doigts tiraient vers l'arrière de son bras et il se dégagea.

« Jane on ne peut plus se voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Était-ce sa petite amie qui lui interdisait de la voir ? Comment l'avait elle trouvé ?

« Écoutes » soupira Edward, ses épaules se détendant un peu, il pris une gorgée de sa bière avant de continuer. « Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi. Je t'ai utilisé ces deux dernières années et c'était mauvais – je me suis trompé. »

« Tu ne m'as pas utilisé » a-t-elle répliqué « Nous avons reçu tout deux du plaisir Edward. »

« Dirais tu que cette chose que nous avons eu était occasionnelle ? » a-t-il demandé en faisant signe entre leur corps avec sa main.

« Je suppose, mais nous pourrions faire plus si tu le souhaite. Je suis prête à déménager à Chicago Edward. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux te donner plus. » Son plaidoyer empester l'empressement et Edward le voyait.

« Jane » soupirait-il « Je n'ai jamais voulu plus. Pas avec toi. »

Le regard de Jane était féroce. Il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elle sentait son tempérament bouillant et se combattait pour le contenir. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ici, pas en face de lui. Prenant plusieurs respirations profondes, elle le regarda, il la regardait aussi, attendant une réponse.

Elle avait un plan se rappelle t'elle, coupant ses émotions. Edward n'était rien pour elle, maintenant, rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'atteindre une fin. Elle devait obtenir le mode à suivre par le biais du plan B. Elle sourit gentiment a Edward « Une dernière bière alors ? » Dit elle en serrant son sac à main à coté d'elle.

« Bien sur » murmurait il en regardant la cruche vide. « Je vais aller chercher une nouvelle tournée. »

Lorsque Edward a décollé pour le bar, Jane a frénétiquement de zippé son sac à main et en sorti un des trois flacons de liquide. _Il t'obliges à le faire. _cœur et sa conscience n'était pas long. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, mais sa colère tirait le meilleur d'elle.

Son verre était un peu à moins de la moitié, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle a dévissé le flacon et regarda par-dessus son épaule, le dos d'Edward avant de verser le liquide dans son verre. Il ne saurait jamais ce qui l'a frappé. Après avoir placé le flacon de retour dans son sac, elle s'assit de dos et a terminé son verre, regardant fixement l'ambre liquide dans le verre d'Edward. Elle ne changeait pas de couleur du tout, pas plus qu'elle ne le craignait.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Edward avant qu'il ne revienne et il a rempli son verre avant de compléter le sien. « Alors, » dit Jane en prenant une gorgée et regardant son verre intact « est-ce vrai au sujet de cette fille à Chicago ? »

« Oui » Le sourire qui traversa le visage d'Edward n'est pas passé inaperçu à Jane et elle maudissait cette terrible fille dans sa tête, l'appelant par tout les noms pervers auquel son esprit pouvait penser, tout le temps en maintenant un sourire agréable.

« Est-ce qu'elle est la cause de notre rupture ? A-t-elle trouvé des renseignements sur moi ? »

« Je lui ai parlé de toi, mais elle n'est pas la raison Jane » Son verre était a moitié chemin de sa bouche quand il a commencé a parler, mais plutôt que de l'emmener tout le chemin, il s'arrêta, il remit le vers sur la table. « Je veux quelque chose de plus dans la vie, Jane, et je suis sure que ce que tu veux est trop. »

« Ouais » a t'elle murmuré en prenant une autre gorgée, en espérant qu'il allait en prendre une de sa bière aussi.

« Bella est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez une femme. » dit il s'arrêtant brusquement quand il a remarqué à qui il parlait « Désolé. »

« Ça va. J'espère rencontrer quelqu'un qui peut être mon tout un jour. »

L'attention d'Edward a été soudainement attirée par son téléphone cellulaire. S'excusant, il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, caché par la table entre eux et il sourit. Quand il a regardé de nouveau vers elle, ses yeux étaient plus doux, scintillants presque de lumière.

« Jane, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ? » elle s'est étouffée frénétiquement « Mais tu viens d'arriver. Une bière ? »

« Désolé, il est un peu tard à Chicago et j'ai promis à Bella que je l'appellerais. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et se pencha lui donnant un demi-câlin. « Tu pourrais au moins boire ta bière Edward » gémissait t'elle, la panique s'étant installée.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment soif Jane. » Il a tiré son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et a placé un billet de cent dollars dans ses mains. « Tiens » dit-il « pour tes boissons ce soir. »

Avec ses mots il avait disparu, marchant vers la porte. Jane était assise toute seule, la colère commençant à augmenter énormément en elle, une fois de plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'a jamais cru qu'il ne sauterait pas sur sa bière. Il avait toujours bu quand ils étaient ensemble – toujours.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle était resté assise à regarder le verre plein de bière, également a fixer le liquide clair qui était censé faire d'Edward du mastic entre ses mains. Elle n'était même pas consciente des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ou était-elle supposée aller maintenant ? Elle avait saisit Carlos avec les papiers du divorce, avait quitté son emplois, avait dit à Mila qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps, et avait donné son fils a Rob.

Ça c'était passé bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Rob était ravi de voir son fils quand elle était arrivée avec lui il y a quelques semaines. Sa femme était très heureuse aussi, en les présentant à la fois à leur fille, Lourdes. Pourquoi les gens donner les noms à leur enfant d'après les célébrités ? Comme si c'était pensé originale de leur part ! Au moins Bobby serait pris en charge jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Jane ? »

La voix qui avait dit son nom était familière, et pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas exactement où elle l'avait entendu. Essuyant les larmes de ses yeux, elle les recentra sur l'homme blond en face d'elle – Jazz.

« Ça te dérange si je prends un siège ? » a t'il demandé poliment, faisant signe vers l'endroit ou Edward avait été précédemment assis.

« Non » dit elle d'une vois étouffée. « Ça va. » Elle a regardé en face de lui à travers ses larmes et a vu le nouveau verre plein de liquide ambré en face de lui. _Peut être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! _Whitlock était une toute aussi grande star qu'Edward l'était, peut être encore plus. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était sous contrat de plusieurs millions de dollars avec les Cubs. Il n'était pas marié, très beau, et assis actuellement a la table avec elle, comme concerné. Il était parfait.

Jane a véritablement sourit.

« C'est mieux » a dit Jazz, souriant en retour.

« Tu veux une bière ? » dit elle innocemment en faisant signe vers la bière qu'Edward avait laissé intact.

« Bien sur, mais je crois que je vais aller prendre un nouveau verre. Il regarda autour d'eux pour une serveuse, mais elles semblaient toutes occupées. « Attends ici » dit il en se levant « je vais en chercher un au bar. »

Quand il a disparu, Jane a gis vite. Elle a immédiatement abattu le reste de sa bière et puis l'a rempli a nouveau rapidement en ne laissant qu'une petit quantité a gauche 'peut être assez pour un verre de plus, probablement moins. Elle a rapidement fouillé dans son sac et a ouvert un autre flacon, versant le liquide dans la cruche en attente de bière.

Quand Jazz est revenu il a montré le verre abandonné d'Edward a ôté et versé le reste dans la cruche vide. Il a pris une grande gorgée avant de regarder Jane. « Edward m'a dit » a-t-il dit doucement « Je suis désolé. »

Edward lui avait dit qu'il allait rompre les choses avec elle ? Quand ? Avant ou après qu'il l'ait vu elle ? L'avait il envoyé la consoler ? « Est-ce pour cela que tu es ici ? » dit elle, curieuse de sa réponse.

« Oui et non. Edward m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai eu envie de changement mais je suppose que j'arrive un peu tard. »

« Oui, il est partit il y a un moment. »

Il pris une gorgée de son verre. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Okay, je crois. Je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'avoir encore réalisé. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut » a dit Jazz avec un sourire. « Il n'a jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Il a dit que -» dit elle amèrement. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est lui -»

« Tu n'as pas à me cacher ta colère » Jazz a pris une autre gorgée de sa bière, la finissant presque. Une serveuse marchait et il lui montra le pichet vide pour qu'elle le prenne.

« J'essaie d'être mure, mais ça fait mal. Tu sais ? »

« Ouais je sais » il lui a donné un sourire et un sourire satisfait a commencé à glisser sur le visage de Jane.

La serveuse est revenue avec un pichet plein et Jazz a abattu le reste de son verre avant de le remplir de nouveau. « Whoa » a-t-il dit d'une vois rauque, rampant à la façon dont son corps commençait à se sentir. « Je crois que je vais ralentir un peu. »

« Montée à la tête ? » a demandé Jane innocemment.

« J'espère que c'est tout ce que c'est » ses yeux se sont fermés et il a alors gémit lentement. « Je pense que je vais retourner a l'hôtel. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Dit elle se mettant debout comme lui.

« Ouais ça va aller, je vais juste -» il a perdu pied avant de pouvoir finir sa pensée et Jane l'a attrapé, mettant un bras autour de sa taille et un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je vais te ramener a ton hôtel d'accord ? »

« Merci Jane »

La marche jusqu'à l'hôtel n'était pas loin, mais avec lui appuyé sur elle, il leur à fallu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait fait normalement. Une fois dans l'hôtel, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et elle l'a aidé à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière eux, elle le coucha sur le lit.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps le médicament ferait son effet ou quand elle pourrait prendre avantage de lui, elle a pris les préservatifs dans son sac et les a placé sur la table de nuit. Elle et Mila avait pris le pack et piqué des trous dans chacun d'eux, juste au cas où Edward aurait insisté pour en utiliser un comme il le faisait toujours.

« Jazz » murmura t'elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux alors que son autre main parcourait sa poitrine et l'espace entre ses jambes, caressant doucement sa masse vibrante.

« Hmm ? » ses yeux étaient vitreux, mais il la regardait, il était un peu cohérant.

« Je vais te baiser Jazz. » elle grimpa sur le lit à cheval sur lui, puis se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Au début il ne lui répondait pas, mais quand elle a approfondit le baiser et l'échauffement sur son centre dans on pantalon, il céda en la tirant à lui, l'embrassant en retour.

~GO CUBS~

Edward se dirigea vers l'hôtel, son téléphone a la main. Bella lui avait envoyé une photo de l'ours en peluche qu'Emmett lui avait acheté, gisant dans son lit. Elle était fatiguée, comment pouvait il s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne le soit pas ? Il était plus trois heures du matin à Chicago. Hew, il était fatigué aussi.

Tout ce qui c'était passé avec Jane était allé mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Toutes les pensées de Bella dramatique sur ce qui pouvait arriver, avec mes peurs, Mais Jane avait agi exactement de la façon dont il l'avait d'abord attendue – rationnellement. A l'heure actuelle, en ce moment, il se sentait comme l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Jane n'était plus un problème entre lui et Bella et elle attendait qu'il l'appel – elle a répondu à la première sonnerie. _Dieu, elle est aussi impatiente que moi !_

« Bonjour ! » répondit-elle comme si elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

« Bella » a-t-il expiré si heureux d'entendre sa voix.

« Tu as appelé ! » elle avait l'air épuisé, mais heureuse de l'entendre.

« C'est fini, ma chérie. »

« Vraiment ? » son sourire était si grand à l'autre bout de la ligne, qu'il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Vraiment. »

« Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? » dit-elle nerveusement en attendant le dénouement.

« Mieux que je ne pensais qu'elle le ferait. Elle m'a demandé de prendre une bière avec elle et elle m'a demandé ensuite pour toi et nous avons parlés un peu. »

« C'est tout ? Elle n'a pas demandé d'argent pour parler à la presse ou autre chose ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle était différente Bella. Elle semblait contrarié au début, mais je crois qu'elle veut juste trouver quelqu'un de spécial pour elle aussi. »

« Quelqu'un de spécial hein ? »

Edward a expiré bruyamment « Quelqu'un de très spécial Bella. »

« Tu es de retour dans ta chambre ? »

« Presque » répondit il en tirant sa clé de la chambre et se préparant à la glisser pour l'ouvrir. « Alors, tu ne vas pas critiquer mon attitude à la batte ce soir ? » Edward ria quand il se déshabilla, laissant son boxer, éteignant toutes les lumières. Il était fatigué.

« Maintenant que tout ça est fini, peut être que les choses vont s'améliorer à la plaque pour toi. »

« Deux jours, Bella. Je serais de retour dans deux jours à Chicago. »

« Je ne peux pas te voir Lundi » elle fit la moue. « J'ai mon examen final le soir. »

« Nous pourrions peut être déjeuné ? » a suggéré Edward en baillant quand il se roula dans son lit.

« Tu es fatigué » dit elle bayant aussi – c'était contagieux.

« Et toi alors » Il ricana légèrement, fermant les yeux. Il ne se serait pas opposé à s'endormir au téléphone avec elle, mais elle serait probablement énervée.

« Déjeuner serait notre premier rendez vous ? »

« Je t'ai dis que notre premier rendez vous était vendredi. »

« Vas-tu me donner un aperçu ? »

« Au déjeuner de Lundi ? »

« Très bizarre » a-t-elle dit d'un ton pince sans rire. « Au moins fait moi savoir comment m'habiller. »

« Nous en parlerons quand je reviendrais à la maison. Tu peux me chanter une chanson pour dormir, ce que tu voudras. »

« Je vais tuer Emmett. » a t'elle gémi.

Le silence traina entre eux, tous les deux sur le point de dormir. C'est quelque temps plus tard qu'Edward se réveille, son téléphone toujours pressé contre son oreille, mais son appel avait été coupé. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Ce fut après cinq heures du matin et il savait qu'elle était profondément endormi alors il l'a posé et est retourné au lit. La sonnerie de son téléphone le réveille quelques heures plus tard avec un texte de Jazz.

**Viens me chercher pour le petit déjeuner – ma porte sera ouverte.**

Edward a sauté dans la douche, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il se sentait comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de ses épaules et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant – rien ne pouvait le faire descendre de sa hauteur. Quand il rentrerait à Chicago il serait enfin avec Bella – il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il siffla la chanson de Bella alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. La porte de Jazz était fendue par le boulon alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur en refermant derrière lui.

« Jazz » cria t'il, derrière le mur qui cachait son lit à sa vue.

Il ne se rendit pas plus loin cependant. Dès qu'il a vu la chambre en désordre et Jazz nu couché sur le dessus d'elle, enveloppé dans les bras d'une Jane très nu, il se figea. _C'est quoi ce bordel ! _étaient tous les deux encore endormis donc il a ramassé le seau à glace et est entré dans la salle de bain le remplissant d'eau froide. A son retour à la chambre à coucher, il a lancé le seau sur les deux corps nue. « Levez vous ! » a-t-il braillé, la colère bouillonnait en lui.

Jane a été la première à ouvrir les yeux et elle lui a sourit méchamment quand elle a vu la rage dans son visage. A-t-elle cru qu'il était fou parce Jazz avait couché avec elle ? Il a secoué la tête, fou de lui-même pour penser qu'elle prendrait la nouvelle hier soir si facilement. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le rendre jaloux ? Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

« Jazz ! » hurlait il.

Jane tourna vers Jazz et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Jazz, bébé, réveilles toi. »

« Alice ? » a-t-il demandé et la rage d'Edward s'est intensifiée. Ses mains en boule dans ses poings, les agitant avec colère. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Alice ? Elle lui faisait confiance.

« Bébé, qui est Alice ? » demanda Jane avec un froncement de sourcil sur le visage.

« C'est sa petite amie. » dit Edward à la salope blonde.

« Oh » dit-elle indifférente « Jazz, chéri, allé, Edward est ici. »

« Edward ? » gémit il, en roulant puis ouvrant les yeux. Sa main gauche frottait sa tête, se demandant pourquoi il était mouillé.

« Lèves toi Whitlock, nous avons besoin de parler. »

« Quoi ? » Jazz demanda d'une voix rauque. « Je me sens mal, comme de la merde. » ce fut a ce moment là qu'il s'intéressa vraiment à la jeune femme a coté de lui, enroulée autour de son propre corps nu et il a sauté en arrière, saisissant les draps mouillés pour se couvrir. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jane ? »

Jazz regardait une Jane très nue et un Edward très en colère et a supposé qu'il était fou, qu'il n'avait pas couché avec cette fille. « Edward, je … dieu, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas … je ne sais pas … »

« Ne t'excuses pas à moi » Edward s'est rendu vers lui. « C'est le cul d'Alice que tu devrais embrasser en ce moment ! »

« Bien » a dit Jane maladroitement, en se levant et en cueillant ses vêtements débarrassés « Je vais partir » aucun des hommes ne lui à rien dit quand elle a tâtonné autour de la pièce pour récupérer ses vêtements et a ensuite verrouillé la porte de la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de baiser avec elle ? » A demandé Edward.

« Dieu, je suis désolé, elle criait et moi -»

« Pourquoi tu continue à t'excuser à moi ? Je ne suis pas celui avec qui tu as triché ! »

« Edward tu ne peux pas le dire à Alice. Elle piquera une crise. »

« Peut être que tu aurez du y penser la nuit dernière. » Edward a pincé son nez, pensant à ce que serait la réaction de Bella à tout cela. « Bella va flipper. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire Edward. »

« Comme l'enfer, je ne veux pas. N'est tu pas celui qui m'a dit que l'honnêteté est la chose la plus importante dans une relation ? »

« C'est entre moi et Alice. S'il te plait Edward, tu ne peux pas lui dire, pas jusqu'à ce que je parle à Alice à ce sujet. Merde elle va être si furieuse. »

Jane est sortie de la salle de bain et regarda les deux hommes « J'ai eu un bon moment Jazz » a-t-elle ronronné avec un mielleux supplémentaire. « Bye Edward »

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé » a dit Jazz une fois qu'elle fut partie. Ses main son montées à sa tête et il s'allongea sur le lit. « Ma tête me tue »

Edward se tourna vers la chaise de bureau au bout du lit et s'assit, les yeux toujours sur Jazz.

« Dis moi ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière. »

« J'ai appelé Alice et j'ai ensuite décidé de te rejoindre au bar. J'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre une bière ou deux. » Il ferma les yeux. « Mec, tu peux me prendre de l'aspirine dans mon sac ? »

Edward se leva et prit la bouteille d'aspirine dans son sac de Jazz, puis il versa une tasse d'eau. « Tiens » Il les a remis à Jazz, puis s'assit au bord du lit en regardant son ami. Sa peau était verdâtre et ses yeux injectés de sang. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé quand tu es arrivé au bar ? »

« Jane était là, elle pleurait. Elle a dit que tu l'avais laissé, je me suis assis et j'ai pris une bière avec elle. »

« Et alors ? » a demandé Edward quand Jazz n'a pas poursuivit.

« Et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que je me réveille il y a quelques minutes. Dieu, s'il te plait dis moi que j'ai utilisé une protection. »

Edward se leva pour vérifier la poubelle et y trouva trois préservatifs utilisés. « Oui, trois fois. »

« Trois ? » a demandé Jazz, surpris.

« Oui »

« Oh merde » a gémi Jazz, sa main allant jusqu'entre ses jambes. « Quatre »

« Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? » a demandé Edward à nouveau. Il ne lui semblait pas normal que Jazz boirait tellement pur se retrouver dans un black out.

« Rien »

« Je ne veux pas garder de secrets pour Bella » a commencé Edward mais Jazz lui retira la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ton secret c'est le mien. »

« Je ne peux pas garder ça pour toujours, Jazz »

« Pas toujours. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Je vais lui dire. » Il se frotta les yeux et s'est ensuite levé, les yeux vers Edward. « J'ai eu une bague, mec, une bague ! »

« Tu ne peux pas lui proposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache à ce sujet, ce n'est pas juste pour elle. »

« Je sais Masen, tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? »

Edward a rempli ses poumon d'air puis a expiré en se leva. « Je te laisse te rhabiller. Viens me chercher quand tu seras prêt pour déjeuner. »

« Rappel toi Masen, tu ne peux pas le dire à Bella à ce sujet. »

« J'ai reçu » a-t-il marmonnait en se rendant à la porte.

* * *

Et bien voilà, la rencontre tant attendu avec Jane ... Alors vos impressions ?

Je tenais a vous dire merci pour toutes vos reviews vous avez complétement explosés le compteur la dernière fois !

Si vous êtes sage le prochain chapitre dans 2 jours ;)

Gros bisous

Gaëlle


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 19**

**25 – 27 MAI 2009**

Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'Edward et Bella avaient errés autour de Chicago ensemble. Edward a quitté son appartement très tôt, à moitié endormi par son retour à Chicago si tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin. Venant des températures chaudes de Californie, Edward n'était pas prêt pour le bruissement d'air frisquet de Chicago. En plus de cela, la série de défaite des Cubs en était maintenant à six ce qui n'a pas aidé son humeur non plus.

Bien qu'il soit heureux et excité de voir Bella aujourd'hui, il savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas au jeu ce soir et qu'il n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de la voir pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à mercredi soir. C'est pourquoi il s'était réveillé tôt ce matin. Il voulait prendre Bella pour déjeuner comme des amis, parce que leur premier rendez vous idéal était prévu vendredi.

En plus de la série perdante, et n'étant pas en mesure de passer du temps avec Bella jusqu'à mercredi, Edward était toujours en conflit avec Jazz et ce qu'il avait fait à San Diego. Il était évident qu'il ne pensait pas normalement quand il avait emmené Jane dans sa chambre mais cela ne change pas le fait que c'était arrivé. Et bien sur ça rendait fou Edward lui-même qu'il n'est pas pris le temps de boire une bière avec Jane. S'il était resté, il aurait été là quand Jazz est entré et peut être que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Jazz ne gérait pas bien son erreur, pas bien du tout. Il avait horriblement planté dimanche et a été sorti du jeu après seulement cinq manches. Non seulement il était le meilleur lanceur des Cubs mais il était le numéro 2 lanceur dans la ligue nationale et serait probablement à Saint Louis pour le All-Star Game, s'il pouvait retrouver sa ligne. Bien sur, Edward n'avait pas du tout aidé les choses.

Si crier sur Jazz samedi matin n'était pas assez, Edward s'était alors fermé à son meilleur ami, même s'il savait que c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire pour leur amitié. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, penser ou comment gérer ce qui c'était passé. Si Jazz pouvait faire cela à la meilleure amie de Bella, pourquoi ne penserait-elle pas qu'Edward était capable de lui faire la même chose à elle ? Il voulait le dire aux filles dés leur retour, mais Jazz n'était pas dans la même plaidoirie qu'Edward. A cause de cela Edward l'a ignoré tout le dimanche toute la journée – ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus mature à faire, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être autour de lui, lui rappelant comment rater tout ce qui ce passer maintenant à Chicago.

Il avait appelé Bella, le samedi avant d'aller au parc, et elle pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'âne qu'il était il a fait la seule chose qui était difficile de ne pas faire – il lui a menti. « Tout va bien » lui avait-il dit en prenant un faux sourire et fabriqué de joie. Il donnerait du temps à Jazz mais il n'était pas sur à quel point – peut être quelque semaines, ou un mois ? Combien de temps faut-il pour dire à la personne qu'on a l'intention d'épouser qu'on a triché avec elle ?

Le vent frais soufflait l'odeur fétide de Chicago autour du visage d'Edward alors qu'il marchait au sud le long de State Street, provoquant un grognement dérisoire de sa bouche. Avec toutes les années où il avait vécu à Chicago, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à l'odeur fétide. _Putain d'oignons ! _

A l'angle de State et Adams, Edward se tourna vers l'ouest, vers le restaurant ou ils avaient décidés de se réunir. Il a sorti son cellulaire a textoté Bella lui faisant savoir qu'il était là. Sa réponse à était rapide.

**Retard de quelques minutes – bsx.**

En regardant sa montre, Edward a envisagé de réserver de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à attendre trop longtemps pour une table ou d'attendre pour elle à l'extérieur du restaurant. Il était encore tôt pour le déjeuner et la foule normale de ce qu'il avait pu voir à la porte du restaurant, il n'était pas en ligne pour être assis encore, tellement qu'il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre de la Berghoff et attendit.

Sept jours, pensait Edward en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait comme si son corps avait été en alerte au cours de la semaine passée, et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir Bella dans ses bras. Cette fois cependant, il ne se retiendrait pas. Il n'y avait rien leur faisant obstacle. Tous les bouts de sa vie on étés ligotés et jetés.

Il a senti sa présence bien avant, qu'il n'entendit sa paire de chaussures claquant sur le trottoir et il ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête pour voir à l'ouest la vision de la beauté qui marchait vers lui. Elle a eu une pause dans sa foulée quand elle a remarqué son regard, puis un large sourire rayonnait sur son visage. _La maison._Tout le corps d'Edward s'est détendu en la voyant et s'est lui-même poussé loin du mur, les bras s'étendant vers elle quand il a comblé l'écart. Son rythme s'est accéléré et elle courut dans ses bras, se jetant sur lui, en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Dieu, c'est si bon de te voir. » gémit elle contre sa peau, le visage enfoui dans son cou. « Et tu sens encore meilleur que ce que je me souvenais. »

Tels sont les sentiments qu'il avait aussi. Le frisson de fraise et de freesia l'ont pris d'assaut autour de leurs corps nichés. Elle lui avait manqué, oh dieu, combien elle lui avait manqué. Ses bras parcouraient son dos et il se dégagea un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait tourné le visage pour regarder vers lui et il a vu l'empressement flirtant à travers ses cils – il n'a rien négligé.

Finalement Edward tira vers l'arrière pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains restant sur les joues de Bella. Après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, pendant un moment indéterminé, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement, jouissant de la sensation de ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes. « Je pense que nous devrions obtenir une table » murmurait-il a perdre haleine. Bella était trop affecté pour être en mesure de réagir avec autre chose qu'un tranquille,

« D'accord », avant de le suivre à travers les portes tournantes. L'hôtesse a reconnu Edward dès qu'il était rentré, en couinant excitée quand elle l'eut remarqué. Comme toujours Edward est resté calme, souriant poliment pendant qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de Bella en demandant une table pour deux. Elle n'a pas demandé un autographe, mais Bella pensait que c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait essayé de rester professionnel.

Edward a penché la tête vers le bas et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Bella. « Tu m'as manqué » lui dit il seulement pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, la serrant contre son coté. Il posa un baiser sur sa peau à coté de son oreille, et tourna son attention vers l'hôtesse qui leur faisait signe de la suivre. Elle errait en leur montrant leur table, parlant non-stop et très rapide provoquant à Bella de perdre son souffle rien qu'en l'écoutant.

Une fois la causeuse rapide partie, le directeur du restaurant a fait son chemin vers leur table pour se présenter, laissant Edward savoir qu'il était un grand fan de lui. Quand il les a finalement laissés seuls, Bella se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Edward, un coté de ses lèvres se courbant vers le haut pour un sourire.

« Après toute une semaine d'attente pour se revoir, personne ne nous laissera seul ! »

« Vraiment, il semble que les dieux soient contre nous aujourd'hui. »

Edward et Bella ont commandés leur repas. Le Berghoff était un plaisir auquel Bella se permettait rarement de céder. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'aliments Allemands avant de se déplacer à Chicago et elle avait été heureuse de laisser Emmett et Rosalie la forcer pour l'essayer en premier lieu.

Ils n'ont pas parlés de San Diego ou de Jane, laissant ce thème hors de limites pour le moment. Aucun ne voulait se souvenir d'elle, surtout Edward qui était littéralement déchiré de l'intérieur. Il voulait désespérément le dire à Bella, à propos de Jazz et Jane. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne réagirait pas bien à la nouvelle, il savait qu'il devait lui dire, mais il avait promis à Jazz qu'il attendrait. Le déjeuner fut rapide et ils ont tous les deux fait la moue quand Edward a donné sa carte à leur serveuse. Bella a pris son porte monnaie et a retiré de son portefeuille un peu d'argent pour le rendre à Edward.

« Range ton argent » a-t-il gémi, en la regardant étendre sa main, serrée fortement le billet vert a travers la table.

« Dirais tu que c'était un rendez vous ? » Ses yeux ont étincelés, l'attrapant à perte avec ses mots. « Bien » a-t-elle dit triomphalement quand il n'a pas répondu, plaçant l'argent devant lui sur la table.

« Je crois que c'était mon tour de payer » a considéré Edward en regardant l'argent fixement sur la table et en haussant les épaules ensuite. « Nous allons le laisser en pourboire alors. »

« Es tu fou ? C'est 50 pour cent ! »

« N'as-tu jamais eu besoin de lui demander quelque chose ? La nourriture n'a-t-elle pas été servie rapidement ? Non seulement nous avons été assis immédiatement, mais le directeur est venu à nous et s'est présenté. » Il était sur sa lancé et n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter tout de suite, mais elle a levé la main pour le calmer.

« Oui » dit elle les dents serrées. « Le service était impeccable. Nous allons le laisser en pourboire. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à abandonner. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre par-dessus la table pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'Edward se lève dans un sourire. « Très bien Swan, tu gagnes. Je suis sure que la serveuse te remerciera de ta générosité. »

« Où es tu garé ? » demanda Bella à leur sortie dans l'air cool de Chicago, le vent leur fouettait les jambes – il était fort aujourd'hui.

« Même garage que la semaine dernière »

« Oh » sa voiture était dans la direction opposée totale de l'endroit où Bella devait se rendre.

« Je pensais que je pourrais te ramener à ton bureau. » Lui suggéra-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire narquois.

« Bien sur » dit elle en souriant, il mit sa main sur le bas de son dos, la guidant vers le bas plus a l'ouest Adams.

La zone proche du Berghoff n'était pas trop occupée pendant le moment du déjeuner, mais au moment où ils ont commençaient à presque arriver au quartier financier, les rues étaient remplies. De temps en temps quelqu'un reconnaissait Edward, faisant une double-photo, ou se tenant et le regardant fixement. Bella s'est senti comme étant sur un affichage et elle baissa la tête, laissant Edward faire son avancé dans la foule de gens, ses cheveux tombant comme un bouclier autour de son visage.

Ils marchaient surtout en silence, mais de temps en temps, généralement quand ils attendaient le signal pour traverser Edward se penchait vers elle et chuchotait quelque chose de drôle dans son oreille. Elle a toujours répondu avec sourire et parfois un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se sentait si merveilleuse d'être libre avec lui.

Quand ils sont arrivés à l'immeuble de bureaux, ils ont tous les deux fait une pause dehors, tournant l'un vers l'autre avec des yeux tristes. « Je souhaiterais ne pas devoir aller en classe ce soir. » A soupiré Bella, ses bras autour de son cou pendant que les siens se sont enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle s'est penchée vers sa poitrine prenant une respiration profonde, se perdant dans son parfum de nouveau.

« Appelle-moi après ? »

« Tu joueras probablement toujours quand je finirais. Que dirais tu que toi tu m'appelles quand tu seras arrivé à la maison ? »

« Je le ferais » soupirait il en regardant sa bouche entre-ouverte. Son érection sauta instantanément à la vie et il a avalé durement, espérant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sentir entre eux.

Ses yeux se concentrant exclusivement sur ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles quand elle le regardait, luttant contre l'envie soudaine de se mouler contre la bosse soudaine entre eux. _Ses lèvres, Bella, se concentrer sur ses lèvres ! _

Ses lèvres crées tant de sentiments à l'intérieur d'elle et elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour les avoir appuyés contre sa peau de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle serait vue par quelqu'un du bureau, mais à ce moment là, elle ne s'en est pas souciée. Edward était avec elle, dans ses bras et elle ne serait pas capable de la voir de nouveau avant demain.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur et calme de l'après midi. Consciente du fait qu'il pourrait n'avoir rien de plus qu'un baiser, ils ont pris leur temps, profitant l'un de l'autre, déguster, sentir, aimer. Les doigts de Bella se sont étirés dans ses cheveux fous, tirant sur les mèches à la base de son cou pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui sans besoin d'effort.

Ce fut un grand sifflement qui les ont finalement séparés et bien que Bella ait rougi, une ombre amusante de rouge, elle ne s'est pas tenue à l'écart d'Edward ou de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. En restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle l'a regardé, enchantée et heureuse. Cela avait été une longue période depuis qu'elle avait vraiment était heureuse.

« Bonne chance pour ce soir » Les bras d'Edward se sont serrés quand il a dit ses mots, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« Toi aussi, Je te parle après le jeu. » Elle s'est soulevée sur ses orteils et a posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je dois y aller. » Son sourire a tourné à l'envers elle s'est détaché de son étreinte, agitant la main quand elle recula vers les portes tournantes de son bâtiment.

~GO CUBS~

Lundi soir les Cubs ont perdus, augmentant leurs défaites à sept, Edward n'avait toujours pas lancé très bien. Il l'avait appelé après le jeu et ils avaient parlés pendant un moment de son épreuve et comment elle se sentait bien d'être enfin libre. Elle avait un examen complet à rendre dans deux ou trois semaines, mais une autre raison pour laquelle elle était libre – elle n'aurait plus classe le lundi.

Ils ont essayés de déjeuner ensemble le mardi mais Bella était occupée au travail et a fini par devoir annuler avec Edward. Elle s'était sentie horrible d'avoir à faire ça, mais le travail avait du venir en premier. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser entrainer dans le monde d'Edward Masen et laisser les autres responsabilités faiblir.

Au match du mardi, Alice utilisa les sièges supplémentaires de Bella. Les filles sont rentrées dans l'action des paris sportifs avec Fred, mettant de l'argent sur combien de fois Cullen secourait son cul quand il serait en place au bâton –Il était gaucher alors elles avaient une grande vue sur sa création. Rosalie était tout à fait en obsession devant Cullen, devenant psychotique. Elle a utilisé ses jumelles pendant tout le match pour le regarder, a le regarder s'étirer avec la batte levée sur sa tête, les gifles d'autres joueurs sur son derrière – qui en réalité avait fait son évanouissement.

« Je peux le faire » Grondait Emmett a un moment ou Cullen touchait une ligne au champ centre. Il a seulement une base hors de lui, qui s'est bien déroulé avec Rosalie. Elle aimait quand il était collé à la première base pour pouvoir se pencher sur lui.

Edward avait fait beaucoup mieux ce jeu, allé 2-3, en réussissant une fois et en recevant un RIB pour apporter Cullen à la maison dans la cinquième manche. Bella et les filles ont acclamés extrêmement, les Cubs était en haut 6-1 et il semblait qu'ils aller finalement recevoir une victoire après sept défaites de suite.

Pendant le sixième jeu, le ciel s'est couvert et la pluie a commencé à tomber. Seulement Alice avait préparé l'assaut des goutes et ils se sont blottis ensemble sous son parapluie, regardant les joueurs quitter le champ, en descendant dans leur abris. Le champ a été couvert par l'équipage de terre et tous les autres se sont juste assis là en attendant.

Bella a essayé d'utiliser les jumelles de Rosalie pour regarder dans l'abri des Cubs pour voir si elle pourrait apercevoir Edward mais elle ne pu pas, l'eau tombait sur les lentilles des jumelles. Pendant qu'ils ont tous étaient trempés, beaucoup de fans se sont finalement levés et sont partis, ne disposant pas s'assoir avec la forte pluie qui s'ensuivait maintenant. Finalement le jeu fut appelé – les Cubs recevant la victoire 6-1.

Après avoir donné des câlins et des baisers à Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Bella sont rentrées à la maison, trempées par le froid. Elles ont immédiatement mis des pyjamas chauds et se sont ensuite assises sur le canapé, se blottissant ensemble sous une couverture avec un bol de pop corn au micro onde.

« As-tu vu Edward depuis qu'ils sont revenus ? » A demandé Alice pensivement.

« Oui, nous nous sommes vu pour déjeuner hier. » a répondu Bella rêveusement.

« Les choses vont bien pour vous deux » Ce n'était pas une question mais une observation, et il y avait une tristesse dans le ton d'Alice qui retenu l'attention de Bella.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » A-t-elle demandé inquiète pour son amie.

« Oh, ouais »

« Vas-tu aller chez Jazz ce soir ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre » dit elle douteuse.

« Tout va bien avec vous deux ? » Bella n'avait jamais vu son regard aussi triste. Elle était toujours aussi étourdie et pleine de vie quand Jazz était en ville.

« Bella » dit-elle d'un ton grave « Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Avec Jazz ? » Bella a enroulé son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne me semble simplement pas juste. » Alice a pris une respiration profonde, les yeux scrutant le mur derrière l'écran du téléviseur. « Quand je l'ai pris à l'aéroport, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de me voir. »

« Ils sont arrivés très tard Alice, peut être qu'il était tout simplement fatigué et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à te voir. »

« Ne devrait-il pas être heureux de me voir s'il ne s'y attendait pas ? » Elle fit la moue.

« Les gars sont étranges. »

Alice rigola un peu, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Bella. « Je sens quelque chose de très mauvais. » dit-elle sur un ton grave.

« Il n'a pas très bien lancé ces derniers temps. Cela pourrait être le stress de la partie. » Lança Bella, dans l'espoir de calmer les inquiétudes de son amie. « Les joueurs de base ball sont très superstitieux. Peut être as-tu quelque chose à voir avec son Mojo ou quelque chose. »

« C'est absurde ! » a soufflé Alice en roulant des yeux.

Le téléphone de Bella a sonné alors qu'elle se moquait de l'air d'incrédulité sur le visage d'Alice. C'était Edward. Elle détestait laisser son amie quand elle avait évidemment besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler, mais Alice lui a dit de répondre.

« Regarde on dirait que la crise est finie. » elle rayonnait en répondant a l'appel.

« Ne me porte pas la poisse ! » L'a-t-il taquiné.

« Oh mon dieu ! Nous étions tous trempés ! »

« Ouais je te regardais de l'abri. Vous savez que vous auriez pu aller sous le surplomb. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Ouais, nous y avons pensés après, quand on a décidé de partir. » a-t-elle dit sèchement. « Oh ! je me suis fait un peu d'argent aujourd'hui ! »

« Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu parié ? »

« En fait, si le jeu n'avait pas été coupé j'aurais perdu gros. » a-t-elle rigolé en repensant à la mise sur le cul de Cullen. « Tu ne peux dire à personne de l'équipe à ce sujet. » l'a-t-elle avertie, gênée de ce qu'elle était sur le point de révéler. « Quand Cullen va au bâton, il fait remuer son joli petit cul et sa pousse Rose complètement folle ! »

« Tu commences a ressembler à une Trixie Bella. » Elle ne savait pas si son ton étais ironique ou en colère.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » a-t-elle exagéré le tirant à nouveau où elle en était à l'origine avec cette histoire. « Fred a lancé le pari pour combien de fois il agiterait ses fesses dans le match. J'ai deviné le nombre exact » a-t-elle piaillé, excitée d'avoir gagné de l'argent –Sue gagnée normalement tout les petits paris.

« Alors tu a passé le jeu entier à contrôler le cul de Cullen ? » Elle savait maintenant que c'était de la colère, pas des sarcasmes.

« Arrête ta connerie d'être jaloux Masen, c'était tout pour l'amusement. »

Il a été calme pendant un moment, tout les deux regardant au loin dans l'espace en attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose, pas vraiment sur qu'il veuille rendre la conversation plus loin. L'attention de Bella a été emporté devant Edward quand Alice se leva et alla dans sa chambre, soufflant un baiser sur son chemin dans l'escalier.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? » Il broyait du noir.

« Tout va bien avec Jazz ? »

« Pourquoi me demande tu ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Alice ne semble simplement pas elle-même ces derniers temps. »

« Alice agit différemment afin que tu penses que quelque chose n'aille pas avec Jazz ? »

« Et bien, tout les deux ont l'habitude d'être toujours ensemble et maintenant, je ne sais pas. » Elle allait dire plus, mais a décidé de le garder pour elle.

« Jazz a beaucoup de chose à l'esprit en ce moment. Son épaule lui fait mal et il ne lance pas très bien, je suis sur qu'il est juste un peu stressé. »

« Ouais c'est à peu prés ce que j'ai essayé de dire à Alice. »

Le lutin elle-même descendit l'escalier et s'est assise sur le canapé, son attention sur la télévision. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rose, sa mâchoire figée car elle fixée l'écran en face d'elle.

« Edward je dois y aller. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne crois pas » murmurait elle, espérant qu'Alice ne l'entendrait pas. « Je te verrais demain ? »

« Je suis tout à toi après le match. » Sa voix fut finalement lumineuse et heureuse provoquant un sourire à Bella, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur son amie triste.

« Demain alors. Appels moi avant de te rendre au parc pour me faire savoir ou te rejoindre par la suite. »

« Bonne nuit Bella »

« Bonne nuit. »

Bella se rendit immédiatement à Alice des que son appel fut terminé. Elle tenait son amie par l'épaule et la laissa pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de paroles échangées entre les deux, tout le confort et l'amour. Quand Alice a fini par s'endormir, Bella se leva et couvrit son amie avec une couverture avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son amie, et elle ne voulait pas essayer de la porter l'étage.

~GO CUBS~

« Tu dois lui parler » a sifflé Edward. C'était mercredi matin et ils étaient vêtus de leurs uniformes de pratique pour se préparer à la pratique à la batte. Les joueurs qui ne commenceraient pas aujourd'hui étaient déjà dehors, Jazz et le reste des lanceurs seraient les prochains et puis Edward et les autres initiateurs les suivraient.

« Je sais » Jazz a presque pleurniché, un semblant désespéré sur son visage. « Je ne sais juste pas comment le faire – elle va être effondrée. »

« Ça l'affecte déjà mec. J'étais au téléphone avec Bella la nuit dernière et elle a posé des questions sur toi parce qu'Alice n'allait pas bien. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit quelques chose, tu l'as fais ? »

« Non » dit Edward contrarié « Mais si tu ne le dis pas bientôt à Alice, je le ferais. »

Edward était furieux quand il a finalement obtenu sa chance de frapper pendant l'exercice de batte. Il a prit sa colère dehors sur les balles, ignorant ceux qui parlaient autour de lui, les fans présents et l'odeur des hot-dog qu'ils avaient portés des stands sur le champ.

Il se rendait totalement compte quand Bella est arrivée, sa main ondulant dans un petit affichage timide car il était prêt pour se diriger vers l'arrière, dans le bas du pavillon pour allé s'habiller pour le jeu. Elle s'asseyait directement à coté d'Emmett qui avait une tête rasée. Il a ri.

Newton de nouveau, faisait l'âne, il défilait autour du vestiaire sans chemise, collant ses fesses aussi loin qu'il pu et en modifiant sa voix sonnant comme une fille. « Oh, Edward ! » a-t-il roucoulait dans l'interprétation d'une femme horrible. « S'il te plait dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Trouves une vie, Newton » Edward pouvait normalement ignorer l'immaturité de Newton. Il était un joueur excellent et un frappeur décent, mais il pouvait certainement faire un peu mieux en place à la plaque. Mais autant de respect qu'Edward avait pour lui sur le terrain, ses actions hors de celui-ci lui donnait la nausée.

« Relax » a gémit Newton en roulant des yeux vers Edward. « Je donnerais toutes les femmes aussi si j'avais une petite amie comme la tienne. »

Towne était à coté de Newton, hochant la tête avec un rictus agaçant sur le visage. Prenant une grande respiration Edward se tourna dos a eux, luttant contre l'envie de foncer dans les belettes.

« Oh, regardez ! » Réclamait Newton. « Bella dans sport illustrés ! »

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Edward. Il avait un abonnement à la revue, de sorte qu'il avait déjà vu la photo de tout les deux, jour du jeu où il était passé à l'endroit où elle était assise et où il avait signé des autographes. C'était la même image qui était en couverture de la section sport du Sun Times du lendemain où c'est arrivé.

« Ça suffit ! » Gronda Cullen soudain debout devant les deux abrutis. « Faites vous plaisir les uns sur les autres, tout ce que vous voulez, mais nos épouses et nos compagnes sont hors limites. » Son visage était devenu trop rouge dans sa colère, mais les deux hommes – garçons- ont fermés leur bouche et regardèrent le joueur plus âgé et plus expérimenté. Même à un âge où il était considéré comme vieux dans le jeu, Cullen était l'un des meilleurs frappeurs – encore mieux qu'Edward.

Le vestiaire vidé, tout le monde c'est dirigé sur le terrain pour faire pratiquer les Cubs dans le champ extérieur. Edward a été le dernier à sortir, Garrett Greene avec lui, parlant mal à propos de Towne et Newton, le faisant rire et a son tour, se détendre.

C'était un jeu assez proche, lié à deux heures au fond de la sixième manche. Edward est venu se présenter au bâton, 2-2 déjà pour la nuit. Pour l'instant il ne parlait pas avec le lanceur des Pirates. Après l'éviction à la plaque dans la première manche, le lanceur a tenté de lui brosser le dos, seul à le faire revenir au terrain suivant pour frapper un double, maniant la batte dans l'une des pistes des Cubs. Dans la quatrième manche, il a été forcé à s'éloigner de la plaque, par un terrain visé à sa tête, qui s'est ensuite fait suivre par quelques mots entre Edward et le lanceur, le receveur des Pirates ayant obtenu de sauver son visage en le poussant loin de la butte.

Or, dans la sixième manche, il a essayé l'éviction de la plaque encore une fois. La première balle était une droite balle rapide au milieu, mais il l'a laissé disparaitre, recevant la grève a appelé. Ses pieds se sont avancés petit à petit en avant, obtenant plus prés du plat. Le prochain lancement était haut et à encore visé sa tête.

Cette fois Edward a tourné sa colère vers l'arbitre exigeant que le lanceur soit éjecté du jeu. L'arbitre a averti le lanceur et le prochain lancement était haut en extérieur de l'autre coté du plat. Avec un nombre de 2-1, Edward a légèrement avancé de nouveau. Cette fois, la passe est allée tout droit sur Edward et son bras s'est levé instinctivement pour protéger son visage, mais la balle l'a frappé dans son coté.

Même s'il pouvait dire que la balle avait été lancé plus lentement que la normale – du moins les lanceurs assez gentil pour la jeter plus lentement quand il frappé délibérément quelqu'un – elle piquait toujours comme une chienne. _Putain! Il _s'est penché vers la plaque, grimaçant à la douleur horrible. Crowley, qui était sur le pont est venu en se dépêchant vers la bute du lanceur avec passion prêt à défendre son coéquipier. Newton, Towne et Greene ont quittés l'abri en sifflant des obscénités au lanceur.

Edward essayait de regarder la scène en face de lui se dérouler, le receveur des pirates au visage, le bloquant d'entrer dans l'action ou la plupart des joueurs des deux équipes se rassemblaient désormais, poussant, bousculant et frappant. Il a fallu quelques minutes aux arbitres pour briser la bagarre et quand ils l'ont fait, certains joueurs ont étés éjectés – le premier étant le lanceur des Pirates d'avoir délibérément frappé Edward. Crowley et Towne ont également étés éjectés pour avoir poussé les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, laissant Aro remplacer les joueurs.

Edward a reçu sa base, mais il ne sentait toujours pas bien, ça lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quel autre moment où il avait été touché. Il a finalement marqué quand Cullen a frappé un double au champ centre gauche et quand il est entré dans l'abri, il n'a pas arrêté ses mouvements, ses pieds le ramenant aux vestiaires. L'entraineur de l'équipe fut sur lui tout de suite, regardant sons gonflement, sa chair meurtrie, touchant délicatement dessus pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Un peu plus tard, Edward était assis avec un pack de glace enveloppée sur son coté et une canette de bière dans ses mains. Le jeu était afficher sur grand écran ci-dessus à une extrémité du vestiaire et Crowley et Towne se sont assis prés de lui, tous les trois le regardant. Quand la fin de la septième manche a pris fin, le téléphone d'Edward a sonné, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait un texte de Bella.

_**Est-ce que ça va ?**_

_**Je vais bien. Tu sais je ne sais pas si je vais vouloir faire quelque chose plus tard.**_

_**C'est rien – je te vois demain.**_

_**Jamais dis que je ne voulais pas te voir. Peut être pourrais tu venir chez moi?**_

_**Nous verrons. Appels moi quand tu es sur le point de partir.**_

Edward ne voulant pas attendre trop longtemps a alors pris une douche et après ses vingt minutes de glaces il a alors commencé à se rhabiller. Le jeu était presque terminé et les deux autres garçons ont pris quelques photos de sa blessure quand il s'habillait, lui causant d'essayer de se cacher derrière une serviette.

« Ces photos n'iront pas sur internet » les a-t-il averti, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Towne, mais il a définitivement approuvé Crowley. Il avait beau être l'un des disciples de Newton, il avait une tête plus sûre sur les épaules que Yorkie ou Towne.

« Nah mec, Je veux juste obtenir une image de ça pour la fixer ici dans le club house. » a déclaré Crowley, tournant son téléphone pour qu'Edward puisse voir la photo. « C'est l'un des ecchymoses les plus laids que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Merci » ricana Edward. Quand il eu fini de s'habiller, il a remarqué que Crowley sifflé alors qu'il se faisait un sandwich dans la cuisine. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sifflement ? » lui a-t-il demandé quand il est revenu aux vestiaires.

« Rien » il haussa les épaules. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Vraiment ? » Edward a été choqué. Il pensait qu'il n'allait jamais voir le jour où l'un de ces gars là trouverait en effet quelqu'un pour s'installer avec et renoncer à toutes leurs voies de prostitution. _Si tu le peux, pourquoi ne penses tu pas qu'ils le puissent ?_

« Ouais, elle s'appelle Jessica. De longs cheveux bouclés, une bonne tête. » Il lui sourit largement, ses dents blanche de requin reluisants. Elles étaient naturellement blanches, comme s'il les avait blanchis.

Dégouté que Crowley dise quelque chose comme ça sur une fille dont il prétendait se soucier, Edward se tourna dos a lui encore une fois. « Semble parfait » a-t-il marmonné.

« Je pense qu'elle est l'amie de ta copine. » a poursuivit Crowley « Elles travaillent ensemble ou quelque chose. »

Jessica la réceptionniste ? Edward frémi a la pensé d'elle. « Oui je crois que je l'ai rencontré avant. » A-t-il coupé espérant que Tyler ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait avec elle dans un bar une fois – ce qui était une erreur.

Un bruit couru a commencé à approcher d'eux et Edward leva les yeux vers le téléviseur à écran plat qui montrait encore le jeu – les Cubs avaient gagnés en battant les pirates 5-2. Le reste des Cubs sont arrivés avec des voix rauques au pavillon et Edward s'est assis et a attendu – il savait qu'il avait besoin de parler avec Aro à propos de l'enflure, et voir le bleu meurtri de son coté et voir ce que le formateur avait à dire. Espérons qu'il ne resterait pas assis pour tous les jeux.

~GO CUBS~

Deux heures après le match, Bella et la bande étaient assis à une grande table à Giordano, des morceaux de pizza à gauche et deux pichets de bières livrés sur leur table. Rosalie s'était jointe à eux après qu'elle eu obtenu congé. Angéla et Ben aussi étaient la, étant allé au jeu en utilisant le siège de Rosalie et le siège libre de Bella.

Alice semblait toujours triste, mais avait l'air un peu mieux. Jazz lui avait parlé avant le match, rassurant son esprit et Bella en était soulagée, ensemble que tout ce qui se passé entre eux semblait se résoudre.

« J'espère que tu as maudit ce lanceur aujourd'hui, Bella » dit Rosalie, tournant son visage vicieux –le visage de guerre comme Bella aimait le nommer.

« C'était horrible Rose. Mais en toute honnêteté, Edward s'est bien défendu contre ce mec. »

« Cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait. Ça devrait être illégal pour eux de frapper délibérément quelqu'un. »

« Tout ça fait partie du jeu. »

« Il aurait du être éjecté la deuxième fois qu'il lui ait lancé à la tête » a jouté Emmett tout aussi bouleversé que Rosalie l'était. Il se sentait protecteur envers Edward, vu qu'il sortait avec sa meilleure amie.

Le cellulaire de Bella a sonné « Go Cubs Go ! » chanson maintenant si familière pour elle, sonnant dans le restaurant. Il y avait quelques fans dans le restaurant, vu que c'était quelque bloc au sud du parc de balle. Elle a à la hâte répondu à l'appel, voulant savoir comment il allait.

« Bonjour ! »

« Eh » dit il doucement – il sonnait fatiguer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Sonné. J'ai besoin de continuer la glace sur cette chose ce soir. »

« Tu es sur ton chemin ? »

« Je suis sur le point de prendre ma voiture, où es tu ? »

« Girodano sur Belmont. »

« La pizzeria sur la gauche ? » a-t-il demandé.

« Euh ouais tu as faim ? »

« Je serais là dans quelques minutes. »

« Demandes lui si Jazz est avec lui. » a dit Alice à l'oreille de Bella.

« Euh, Jazz est avec toi ? »

« Non il est toujours dans le club house. J'ai eu une longueur d'avance pour me préparer » a-t-il plaisanté, son petit rire ne sonnant pas très sincère.

« Je le dirais à Alice à tout à l'heure. » Elle a terminé l'appel puis se tourna vers Alice. « Jazz est toujours dans le club house à se préparer. »

Ce fut évident quand Edward rentre dans le restaurant. Il y avait beaucoup de murmure se passant autour des tables, des chaises tournant dans sa direction pour le regarder. Son aller au restaurant, si près de Wrigley Field après le match n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu. Sa marche à travers la foule qui le regarder bêtement était assez humoristique et Emmett est finalement allé l'aider à l'escorter à travers les personnes qui avaient décidés de se lever et demander un autographe.

Bella s'est levé et a tiré une chaise d'une table vide en la mettant entre la sienne et celle d'Alice. Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à se rassoir sur son siège, Edward fut à ses cotés. « Merci » dit il avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa bouche tendrement.

Aussi innocent que le baiser fut, il a envoyé la ruée du feu à travers le corps de Bella, les battements de son cœur ramassant le rythme. Tous deux étaient assis dans leur siège et Bella lui a passé son assiette utilisée comme il n'y en avait pas de propre sur la table.

« Comment tu te sens ? » a demandé Rosalie de l'autre coté de la table.

« Pas très bien » a-t-il répondu en chargeant les deux dernières tranches de pizza du plat sur son assiette. « Je regrette que tu n'es pas été la. J'aurais eu besoin d'aide avec ça. »

« Bella a besoin de grandir pour quelques balles parce que quand je ne suis pas la. » Rosalie se renfrogna vers Bella.

« Aller Rose » soupira Bella. « Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi rapide avec notre esprit. »

« Ce type n'a pas fait son travail aujourd'hui » a dit Rosalie. « Il aurait du donner un avertissement au lanceur la première fois qu'il a jeté à la tête d'Ed. »

Edward à passé sur l'utilisation de Rosalie au surnom préféré de son père. « Pouvons nous ne pas parler de ça ? » a-t-il dit doucement avant de couper un morceau de pizza et de le placer dans sa bouche.

« Oui nous allons parlés d'autre chose de plus léger, comme, par exemple, les cheveux d'Emmett. » a rigolé Bella doucement, sa main gauche descendant et atterrissant sur la cuisse d'Edward. Il avala sa nourriture et a ensuite pris une gorgée de sa bière car il n'avait pas son propre verre. Quand il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux étaient pleins de désir. Bella lui serra la cuisse et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers Emmett.

« Si je n'avais pas rasé le tout, nous aurions pu nous attendre à un match de neuf perte en ce moment » a-t-il craché.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec tes cheveux crétin » aboya Rosalie.

« Ah non ? Demande à Bella si elle ne va jamais porter sa bague des Mariners pendant une journée ! »

« Tu as une bague des Mariners ? » Demanda Edward à son coté.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la bague des Mariners, c'est juste vert. Tiens » dit elle en fourrant sa main droite sur lui pour qu'il la voit.

« Elle est superbe. » sourit-il avec brio les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre.

« Bien sur qu'elle l'est » a dit fièrement Emmett. « Je l'ai acheté pour elle quand elle a eu 16 ans. »

Edward a posé sa main sur la table, et Bella a grincé des dents. Ça_ ne ce passe pas très bien_. « Si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle les Mariners jouaient aussi bien qu'ils le font » dit elle en essayant de justifier sa raison de porter la bague « je me serais débarrassé de celle-ci il y a des années. »

« C'est ridicule. » A râlé Emmett.

« Je suis superstitieuse Emmett – c'est toi qui m'a appris à l'être. » Elle a ensuite tourné son attention vers Edward qui mâchait une autre bouchée de sa pizza. « Si je ne porte pas l'anneau les Mariners perdent. »

Edward s'est étouffé de rire avec sa nourriture alors qu'il tentait de l'avaler. Après plusieurs toux et Bella frappant son dos pour essayer de l'aider, il a abattu le reste de sa bière. « Tu crois vraiment ? »

« La seule fois où je ne l'ai pas fait quand ils ont joués, ils ont obtenu CREME ! » **(NT/ d'après mes recherche « une crème » est un événement dramatique durant un match.)**

« Et c'est tout à fait ta faute parce que tu n'as pas porté cette bague ? » a-t-il demandé avec scepticisme.

Hochant la tête dans l'affirmation, ses yeux se sont agrandit, louchant ensemble, ses lèvres remontant dans les coins. Il riait d'elle. « Dois-tu manger encore ? Nous devons recevoir un peu de glace sur ta contusion. » A-t-elle mordu d'un ton sarcastique en essayant de changer de sujet.

~GO CUBS~

« Ce fut un très bon film. » Soupira Bella, étendant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Le mouvement a fait qu'Edward fut encore plus conscient qu'elle soit couchée à coté de lui sur le canapé et sa bite remua dans la reconnaissance. « J'ai toujours cru que Reservoir Dogs était ton film préféré » dit elle, tournant le corps de sorte qu'elle était couché sur le coté gauche face à Edward maintenant, au lieu d'être sur le dos. « Pourquoi tout les sites se sont trompés ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur. » il respirait essayant de calmer son cœur qui commençait à courir à la sensation de ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine. Son bras gauche encerclé autour de sa taille, la tirant plus proche de lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas du canapé. « Snatch a été mon préféré à partir du moment où je l'ai vu. »

« Humm, peut être que tu l'as vu après Reservoir Dogs. »

« Peut être » a-t-il expiré d'une voix rauque.

Leurs yeux se sont connectés à ce moment, et au même moment leurs expressions sont devenues sérieuses. Leurs poitrines se soulevait l'une contre l'autre, une respiration difficile, des cœurs en course. Crispant sa bite contre son ventre, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, l'envoyant sur le bord.

Ses lèvres se sont écrasés contre les siennes et elle les a immédiatement ouverte pour lui, poussant à se rapprocher leur deux corps, pendant qu'il la tirait plus fort. Il s'agissait d'une position dangereuse pour eux d'être à l'intérieur. « Bella » a-t-il gémit dans sa bouche, sa main gauche caressant de haut en bas le coté de son corps. Ses doigts ont continués à s'avancer de plus en plus prés, petit à petit de ses seins et il avait plus de mal que la normal à s'arrêter.

Elle tira la tête hors de la sienne et le regardait dans les yeux. « T'es tu fais mal ? » sa voix était faible et enrouée, l'incitation à une contraction de son désir maintenant douloureux.

« Non » a-t-il chuchoté déplaçant ses lèvres à nouveau contre les siennes. Sa main a finalement déplacé le dernier pouce nécessaire trainant légèrement sur le dessous de son sein droit.

« Mmmm » a gémit Bella, voutant son dos alors qu'elle poussait ses seins, voulant plus.

Sa main continua, lentement touchant le tissu recouvrant son sein, pressant doucement d'abord quand leurs lèvres se sont retrouvées. Quand leurs langues sont devenues plus rapide et plus dur l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts l'ont serrés et caressé plus résolument cette fois et il a gémi en sentant le fond durci sous sa paume. Ses doigts ont bougés pour pincer le bourgeon au dessus de son t-shirt gris et soutient gorge et elle a gémi.

« Putain » sifflait elle en appuyant sur sa poitrine encore dans sa main.

« Bella » gémit il, mais elle l'a enfermé avec ses lèvres s'écrasant une fois de plus contre les siennes, son centre moulant avec acharnement contre sa bite tendue.

Ils ont goutés au plaisir de nouveaux contacts, ses mains parcourant en bas pour saisir son cul, en les serrant, poussant sa dureté dans sa chaleur et ses mains trainant vers le bas au bord de sa chemise, lentement, érotiquement, flottant au dessus de sa peau fiévreuse et sous son soutient gorge pour sentir finalement le mamelon durci contre sa peau.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne pourrait comprendre ce qui se produisait entre eux deux, le t-shirt de Bella a été enlevé et Edward a sans effort dégrafé son soutient gorge, le glissant au loin pendant qu'il se soulevait sur un bras, dominant sa chaire frénétique.

Ce qu'il a trouvé sous son soutient gorge bleu en dentelle a crée la plupart des douleurs dans son bassin, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais sentit. Non seulement ses seins avaient une belle taille –une poignée- avec des mamelons beau, gais, roses, mais sur la gauche les mamelons avaient un anneau de trois quart argenté, un mince encerclement du mamelon avec une boule verte a chaque extrémité. _Putain !_

« Bella » a-t-il râpé hésitant, ses doigts touchant doucement son anneau de mamelon. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Ses dents ont mordu le bas sa lèvre et elle a gesticulé ses épaules. « Un anneau de mamelon ? » a-t-elle demandé incertaine de sa réaction.

« C'est beau » a-t-il chuchoté, ses doigts tirant maintenant doucement sur l'anneau. Elle a arqué le dos en arrière et a gémi doucement, fermant ses yeux. « Cette sensation est bonne ? » sa bouche était maintenant contre son oreille et il a chuchoté contre sa peau, durcissant ses mamelons encore plus.

« Oui » a-t-elle coassé, avalant un morceau dans sa gorge. « C'est un sentiment étonnant. »

Edward n'a pas perdu de temps avec sa réponse, sa tête se baissant et prenant son téton percé dans sa bouche, suçant doucement d'abord en appréciant les gémissements sensuelle de ses lèvres est ses doigts parcourant ses cheveux quand il levait ses mamelons rose, jouant avec l'anneau dans sa bouche. Son autre main massant l'autre sein, le pinçant, et le tirant en faisant rouler son mamelon entre ses doigts, elle s'arqua contre lui.

Ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules habillées et a par hasard trainé en bas, sur la contusion de son coté. Il a immédiatement bondit, cognant accidentellement contre sa cuisse pendant qu'il grimaçait de douleur que ses doigts avaient causé.

« Merde ! Edward je suis désolée » Elle rampa dans le canapé, embarrassé d'avoir ruiné le moment et terriblement désolé de lui avoir fait mal.

Son corps installé en arrière contre le sien, l'immobilisant contre le canapé et son front se reposant contre le sien. Sa respiration était hachurée, son corps ayant mal, d'un besoin tel qu'il devait vraiment être soulagé. « Malheureusement j'ai besoin de glace à nouveau. »

A contre cœur il s'est remonté et s'est assis sur le canapé et Bella se couvrait avec son bras. « Euh, où est ma chemise ? » Dit-elle ses joues rose se transformant à la façon dont ses yeux fixèrent son sein gauche. Sa langue se glissa dehors et lécha sa lèvre inférieure.

Il ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux loin du mystère vert dans son mamelon. Juste la simple pensée de lui, serait dure de le regarder pendant une semaine, mais pour le voir réellement et le toucher, le gout dans sa bouche, le métal dur contre sa langue – il avait assez de souvenirs pour nourrir ses fantasmes dès maintenant pour une durée de vie.

Bella a rapidement mis son soutien gorge et son t-shirt de nouveau et puis se leva de sa place, faisant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour obtenir pour Edward un grand sac de poche de glace. Il regardait chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, jouissant de la domination chancelante de ses hanches et ses mains tremblaient.

« Combien de temps as-tu besoin de faire ça » a-t-elle demandé toujours dans la cuisine.

« Vingt minutes à la fois » a-t-il rappelé, tirant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Il souleva son bras gauche, essayant de regarder vers le bas à coté de lui pour voir comment elle le regardait.

Quand il a regardé vers elle, elle était debout devant lui, tendant le sac de glace, les yeux collés à son estomac, sa langue lui léchant la lèvre supérieure. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme un morceau de viande, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu vas sortir d'ici de la même manière que tu es venue. »

« Trop tard pour ça » a-t-elle murmuré dans un souffle, laissant tomber le sac de glace dans sa main avant de s'échapper à la salle de bain.

* * *

**Beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre et comme promis je poste plus tôt pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews ... Jane a eu droit a tout les noms, malheureusement ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous la croiserons ... Les révélations ne sont pas pour tout de suite ...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui du rendez vous parfait ! Et croyez moi ... il l'est !**

**Pleins de bisous ... Surement a ce week end :)**

**Gaelle**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 20**

**29 MAI**

La foule à Wrigley hurlait d'une voix rauque avec le jeu de Tyler Crowley envoyant un home-run, tous le monde était debout. Bella l'était aussi et a applaudit avec les fans, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Pas seulement parce qu'Edward ne jouait pas aujourd'hui – en raison de l'énorme contusion sur son coté – mais elle était toujours à rêver de mercredi soir.

Avoir les mains nues d'Edward et ses doigts sur ses seins était assez magnifique, mais sa langue, lèvres, dents – c'était éthéré. Après s'être rendu à la salle de bain quand elle lui avait rappelé sa contusion et amenait de la glace, elle s'était assise sur la canapé à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'aide pour le bandage autour de sa taille pour faire tenir la glace à l'endroit où il en avait besoin et ensuite ils se sont reposés. Il a placé son bras autour d'elle et ils ont regardés la TV, pendant qu'elle appuyée contre lui. Sa chemise était ouverte et complètement distrayante du spectacle qu'elle essayait de regarder – sauf qu'elle n'essayait pas vraiment de le regarder du tout.

Elle ne pouvait pas garder ses doigts loin de sa poitrine, la peau si chaude et lisse, un petit des poils en haut, tourbillonnant autour de ses mamelons et une ligne marron-rougeâtre distincte – la piste – descendant au dessus de son …

« As-tu vu ça ? » a crié Emmett en sautant hors de son siège – ainsi que toute la foule- pour encourager Cullen qui avait fait un grand jeu en mettant en action.

Bella était sur ses pieds et a applaudit, ses yeux se sont concentrés sur l'abri où Edward été à l'intérieur dans son uniforme. Il n'avait pas été placé sur la DL mais on lui avait donné le jour de congé. Il avait vraiment joué le jour d'avant, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qu'il avait fait l'avait blessé encore plus. Pendant le sixième tour de batte de jeudi il avait tellement de douleur qu'Aro l'a retiré, mettant Towne, qui était maintenant l'arrêt court, encore.

« Où sont les jumelles ? » a demandé Bella quand ils se sont rassis. Rosalie avait dû travailler et Alice était dans son siège situé derrière l'abri des Cubs – Jazz lançait aujourd'hui. Les deux autres sièges d'Emmett et Bella étaient utilisés par Nick et l'ainé de ses fils, Jack.

« Jack donne les. » a déclaré Nick s'excusant.

« Oh, ça va » a marmonné Bella, lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle voulait seulement les utilisés pour voir si elle pourrait voir Edward dans l'abri. Elle se transformait en Alice.

_Un doux gémissement sorti de ma bouche et je cambrais mon dos tandis que les doigts d'Edward tiraient sur le morceau vert en travers de mon mamelon. « Edward » ai-je expiré._

_« Vert Bella ? » a-t-il murmuré contre mon oreille « pour les Mariners ? » ses doigts tiraient sur le petit anneau, le pouce frôlant ma hâte, et mamelon dur._

_« Putain ! » ai-je gémis._

_Ses lèvres ont trainés jusqu'à ma clavicule puis redescendant dans la vallée entre mes seins._

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » a-t-il murmuré contre ma peau avant de mordre sur le coté de mon sein gauche._

_« Oui » gémi-je « Les Mariners. »_

_Sa langue ludique et chaude à mon bourgeon durci et l'anneau et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, les élancements d'électricité de mon mamelon ont circulé en bas dans la chaleur mouillée qui se construisait entre mes jambes._

« Bella ! » hurla Emmett, tirant Bella à se lever hors de son siège. « Comment peux tu rester la ? »

La foule était de nouveau sur pied, hurlant pour Cullen qui avait apparemment frappé un double, en y associant le go-run à venir – les Cubs menaient maintenant les Dodgers 2-1.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de rêver le jour de ce qui c'était passé dans la nuit de mercredi. Non seulement elle était passée par des sous vêtement qui faisait d'elle une timbrée insignifiante, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. Elle avait particulièrement mal travaillé et elle avait réellement besoin d'être en mesure de se concentrer.

Il était plus facile pour elle de passer au travers des deux dernières manches puisque le fils de Nick lui avait redonné les jumelles. Elle a regardé par-dessus les gradins vers Alice, qui regardait Jazz sur la butée. Son bras semblé revenir à la forme, vu ses lancements stellaire aujourd'hui. Elle a également regardé longtemps l'abri où se trouvait Edward. Il c'était levé au bord de l'abri se penchant contre les poteaux en métal qui formaient une barrière, tout le monde en tapant cinq quand ils sont revenus en provenance du terrain, riant et plaisantant alors que les autres attendaient leur tour au bâton. Il avait l'air heureux et détendu.

~GO CUBS~

« Aie ! » a sifflé Bella en tapant la petite main loin de ses cheveux.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas faire ça. » Alice avait accidentellement poussé les broches dans les cheveux de Bella un peu trop rugueusement.

_Bang ! bang ! bang !_

« Vous avez presque fini la dedans ? »

Bella et Alice ont tournés la tête vers la porte avant de réunir précipitamment tout leur trucs de maquillage et cheveux ensemble. « Merci d'avoir fais ça Al » lui dit Bella, filant le sac de maquillage.

« Souviens toi juste d'avoir du plaisir et ne laisses pas ta mère ou cette merde de Yankee tout ruiner pour toi. »

« C'est vraiment une merde. » murmura Bella, jetant un dernier regard dans le miroir. Elle souriait avec brio avant de donner a Alice un gros câlin.

« Dépêchez vous la dedans ! » la même personne en colère recommençait à frapper à la porte.

« Désolé » Ont marmonnés Bella et Alice en même temps à la fausse blonde au visage serré, une chemise rose pale des Cubs quand elle quittèrent la salle de bain petite et simple. Elles se sont avancés dans un coin du bar plein et se sont appuyés en haut contre le mur.

« Alors ? » a demandé Bella en laissant tomber ses mains sur le coté en faisant un cercle lent. « est ce que je suis prête à y aller ? »

« Oui » a rayonné Alice, ses yeux étincelants de son excitation. « Je suis heureuse que vous deux ayez finalement un rendez vous ! » le dernier mot fut dit avec une note hystérique, ce qui causa à Bella de grincé des dents juste un peu.

« Moi aussi » a expiré Bella avant d'empoigner l'attention de la serveuse et de prendre deux bières.

« Sais tu où il t'emmène ? »

« Non » elle secoua la tête, tandis qu'elle parlait, ses nerfs commençant à percer. « Il a seulement dit de porter ce que je porterais à un match des Cubs » elle haussa les épaules. « Dieu Alice pourquoi suis-je si nerveuse ? » levant la main droite elle l'a tendu parallèle au sol – elle tremblait.

La serveuse est revenue juste à temps pour leurs remettre à chacune une bouteille de bière. Alice à insisté pour payer et depuis son esprit était dans un monde différent, laissant faire Bella. Après avoir abattu la moitié de sa bière dans une longue gorgée, Bella ferma les yeux et appuya le dos contre le mur.

« Maintenant je vais devoir refaire ton rouge a lèvres. » Gémissait Alice.

« Je t'aime Alice » son sourire rayonnant n'apaisant pas son amie, mais elle la fit rire.

« Si tu ne fais pas attention tu vas être trop ivre pour ton rendez vous. »

« Nous devons arrêter de parler de ça. Parles moi de Jazz. Les choses semblent aller mieux, non ? »

« Je pense oui. » Alice haussa les épaules et à ensuite pris une longue gorgée de sa bière. « Nous allons passer du temps ensemble ce soir. Il prend plus de temps pour se préparer après les jeux quand il a joué. »

« Il doit refroidir son épaule les trucs comme ça ? »

« Vraiment, c'est assez douloureux pendant les jours de suite de jeux. »

« Il a terminé son PMS ? » **(NT/ syndrome prémenstruel ! mdr)**

Alice a rigolé et a pris une autre gorgée de sa bière « Je suppose. » elle roula des yeux. « Tout semble normal sauf … »

« Sauf ? » a demandé Bella l'aidant un peu dés qu'elle s'arrêta.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu la chance de parler du dernier voyage sur la route et pour n'importe qu'elle raison je ne peux pas m'enlever la pensé qu'il y a quelque chose en retour. »

« Crois tu que quelques chose est arrivé ? » Bella a reçu un sentiment coulant dans son estomac. Elle s'inquiétait toujours qu'il triche avec elle. _J'arracherais ses couilles !_

« Non » a insisté Alice « Rien comme ça. Il ne me ferait jamais ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est probablement rien. Je tourne juste comme toi avec ton imagination trop exagérée. Tiens » dit elle, remettant à Bella sa bouteille vide. Elle a ensuite ouvert sa trousse de maquillage lui remettant du rouge à lèvre. Après avoir touché le haut avec le bout de son auriculaire et le pouce, elle se recula et sourit.

« Vas-tu le laisser t'embrasser pour le premier rendez vous ? »

« Je le tuerais s'il ne cherche pas à se rendre directement à la deuxième base. » Rigola Bella, une teinte rose montant sur ses joues.

« Putain ! » Hurlait Alice d'un ton sarcastique, en faisant tourner quelques têtes dans leurs directions.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais je suis si nerveuse. Je sens que je vais vomir ! »

« Rose m'a dit de te dire d'être toi-même et de te détendre – elle savait que tu flipperais. »

« Je ne flippe pas. » elle se mordait nerveusement.

Le titre « Go Cubs go ! » retentit et Bella a littéralement sauté. « C'est lui. » son cœur balbutia contre sa cage thoracique et sa respiration est devenue laborieuse. « Dieu, ne me permettez pas de perdre connaissance ! » Alice a placé une main derrière Bella, la frottant doucement pendant que Bella a retiré son téléphone.

« Bonjour ! »

« Hey ! Est-ce que tu es prête ? » Sa voix était heureuse et il sonnait impatient, causant à Bella de détendre ses épaules un petit peu.

« Je pense que oui. Où es tu ? » Le moment décisif de regarder par la fenêtre, elle pouvait à peine voir le stationnement des joueurs de l'endroit où elle était.

« Je viens de quitter le parc de balle, je serai sur le parking dans environs trois minutes. Tu me rejoins la ? »

« Bien. A tout de suite. »

Alice couinait quand Bella a refermé sont téléphone. « Je l'ai entendu ! Il semblait si heureux de te voir. »

« Ça ! » Bella s'est exclamé quand elle a commençait à paniquer. « C'est pourquoi je n'aime pas m'exciter. Tout est déjà si bien entre nous. Et si ce rendez vous ruinait tout pour nous ? »

« Ça ne ce fera pas. » Alice a gémit en poussant pratiquement Bella hors du bar.

Un fois dehors, Bella a regardé son amie. C'était toujours clair dehors. « Que vas-tu faire jusqu'à ce que Jazz soit prêt à partir ? »

Alice a haussé les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Je me retrouverais probablement à la maison. »

Elles ont descendues la rue au coin de Clark et Waveland. Il y avait une petite réunion de gens sur le trottoir prés de la clôture et les nerfs de Bella devenaient tellement plus mauvais. Alors elle le vit. Il avait un bonnet noir sur la tête et portait sa veste bleu polaire North Face. Elle pourrait le distinguer à son air fanfaron – qui était sien- la façon dont ses jambes et ses bras se déplacés sur ses cotés, la tête incliné vers le bas sur le sol pour éviter le contact visuel, c'était définitivement lui.

« Okay Al, je te verrais ce soir … ou demain. » elle engloutit le petit corps d'Alice avec ses bras.

« Trainé ! » chuchota Alice à coté de son oreille, en riant.

« Je voulais dire que c'était dans le cas ou tu irais chez Jazz – merde ! »

Elles se détachaient et riaient sottement quand Edward a tiré vers la ligne de fans attendant un autographe. En examinant les têtes de quelques une des filles il a cligné de l'œil vers Bella et a ensuite commencé à signer quelques balles et morceaux de papier.

« Je t'aime Al ! Passe une belle nuit ! »

« Je te vois demain. » elle a fait un clin d'œil à Bella, elle à tourné en arrière commençant à redescendre la rue vers le bar d'où elles étaient venues, en retirant son téléphone quand il a vibré dans son sac.

« Hey ! » a crié Bella en attirant l'attention d'Alice. « Ça ira toute seule ? »

« Oui, Jazz vient de m'envoyer un texto, il sera bientôt sorti. »

« Bien amusez-vous. »

Bella a rebroussé chemin pour regarder Edward signer des autographes. Levant les yeux il a sourit, faisant un signe de tête pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle a respiré profondément, et elle a établi son courage en marchant, poussant sa voie vers le peu de gens qui l'entourait.

« Bien les gras, je dois partir. » a-t-il dit, en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Bella. « Tu es très belle » lui dit il contre son oreille pour que seulement elle puisse l'entendre. Certains des fans ont gémis et prié pour qu'il reste et signe quelques autographes « juste quelques un de plus » mais il les a ignoré et a escorté Bella vers sa voiture, la ligne de fans oublies de l'autre coté de la barrière.

« Je ne savais pas que les gens vous attendez réellement sur le parking. »

« Ce n'est jamais trop mauvais. Il y aura une image mignonne cependant. »

« Une image ? » a-t-elle demandé, faisant une pause à sa voiture pour pouvoir lui ouvrir la portière.

« Tu n'as pas vu le type avec un appareil photo prenant une photo de nous quand tu es arrivée près de moi ? »

« Non » elle secoua la tête, elle s'est assise dans la voiture.

« Il a obtenu quelques photos de toi et Alice aussi. » il a sourit vers le bas vers elle avant de fermer la portière et a fait le tour de la voiture pour s'assoir derrière le volant.

« Je devrais vraiment prêter plus d'attention à mon environnement. »

« Viens ici » a-t-il chuchoté, en se penchant ses yeux dans les siens.

Sans n'importe quelle hésitation elle s'est penchée et a rencontré ses lèvres, souriant contre elles en pensant à sa première règle de rendez vous.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » a-t-il demandé en se retirant.

« Je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez vous. » elle a eu un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je dois être spécial. » son sourire était radieux et il a cligné de l'œil pendant qu'elle le regardait fixement. « Tiens » a-t-il dit nerveusement en se penchant à l'arrière de sa place et en tirant quelque chose du sac qu'il avait derrière. Sa main est venue en avant, c'était une balle de base-ball. « Je me suis figurée que tu n'étais pas le genre pour des fleurs, alors … je »

« Une balle de base-ball ? » a-t-elle demandé confuse.

« Bien, j'ai figuré qu'elle ne mourrait pas dans quelques jours et qu'elle vaudrait réellement quelque chose dans quelques années. » Sa voix a secoué impatiemment.

Prenant la boule hors des mains d'Edward, Bella l'a regardé vers le bas pour voir la signature de Carlisle Cullen avec une petite note faite pour elle écrite à l'encre bleue.

« Tu as fais signé ceci à Cullen pour moi ? »

Edward a gesticulé « Ouais »

Sa voix rauque a semblait sexy aux oreilles de Bella et pendant qu'elle prenait vraiment le temps de le regarder, elle a noté comme il était juste nerveux comme elle l'était- sinon d'avantage. Cette prise de conscience l'a fait sentir puissante. « _Je l'aime !_ » Elle se pencha en avant, la boule serrée dans une main contre sa poitrine. « Viens ici Edward « a-t-elle murmuré, sa main libre tendue pour attraper l'arrière de sa tête ou le bonnet était.

Leurs lèvres se sont réunis, Edward était un peu hésitant, mais Bella exigeante, cherchant à être un peu prés de lui. Elle tira le bonnet de sa tête, il a chuté et elle peignait ses doigts dans l'humide texture soyeuse de ses cheveux roux. Leurs langues se sont finalement réunis, Bella gémit, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le baiser.

« Bella » a murmuré Edward contre ses lèvres.

« Hmm ? » elle se tira un peu en arrière, les yeux cherchant les siens.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'interrompre cela » il souriait « mais nous sommes en retard à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Oh » Elle souleva et laissa tomber sa main de ses cheveux. Edward prit ses épaules et a rapidement posé sa bouche contre la sienne pour un dernier baiser innocent sur ses lèvres. Ils ont avancés dans la rue et Bella fixait la balle entre ses mains. Personnes ne lui avait emmené de fleurs pour un rendez vous avant. Emmett était trop jeune pour faire une chose pareille – à l'exception des bals et les danses à la maison, ou sa mère lui acheter un corsage qu'elle puisse porter. Comme était-il étrange que le roi Edward était le premier ?

« Alors, combien de rendez vous jusqu'à ce que je puisse en avoir une pour chaque personne de l'équipe ? » Elle a sourit plus vers lui, une lueur mauvaise et espiègle brillant dans ses yeux.

« Il y a 25 gars sur la liste active » il la regarda avec un large sourire. « C'est 6 mois si nous sortons une fois par semaine »

« Il pourrait y avoir certains joueurs sur la DL auquel je m'intéresse aussi. » a-t-elle songé.

« Nous pourrions prendre le tableau de service de 40 hommes » a-t-il suggéré « ça devrait inclure ceux sur la DL » ils ont tous les deux ri avec coup d'œil reconnaissant entre eux.

Ils ont écoutés l'Ipod d'Edward quand ils ont roulés vers le sud sur I94 vers I57. La curiosité de Bella triomphait d'elle, bien qu'elle ait essayé de ne pas sembler trop excessive. « Allons-nous être à l'intérieur ou dehors ? » Ils jouaient à un jeu comme les vingt questions, seulement il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune fin à cela.

« Dehors »

« Avons-nous un pique nique ? »

« Non »

« Il y aura de la musique ? »

« Oui »

« Il y aura des aliments ? »

« Oui »

« Donc nous mangerons dehors ? »

« J'y ai déjà répondu. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un pique nique ? »

« J'y ai répondu aussi. »

« Aurais je froid ? »

Il a eu un petit sourire satisfait « Je te garderais au chaud. »

« Me salirais-je ? »

Il a gloussé doucement avant de répondre « Peut être. »

Ils sont sortis de la route nationale et elle a remarqué qu'ils descendaient à une sortie pour la 147ème rue dans Midllothian. « Je n'ai jamais été ici auparavant. »

« J'y suis allé quelques fois mais je ne suis pas très familier avec la région. »

« Peux-tu me dire maintenant ? » c'est elle pratiquement plainte.

« Bien, laisses-moi juste m'assurer que je suis sur la bonne route. Je cherche Crawford ou Pulaski … »

« C'est là » a dit Bella en montrant la première lumière à laquelle ils sont arrivés.

« Bien, maintenant nous cherchons la barrière de péage de Midlothian. »

Ils sont passés en voiture au nord des lumières sur Crawford/Pulaski avant qu'il voit la rue dont il avait besoin, Edward a tourné à gauche. Tout était un mélange résidentiel et industriel, déconcertant pour Bella.

« Où exactement allons-nous ? » a-t-elle demandé en jetant un coup d'œil de sa fenêtre à une des banlieue sud de Chicago et remarquant tous les signes des White Sox sur les gazons ou sur les fenêtres. « Ce n'est pas un voisinage très sympathique au Cubs ici – est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. On y est. »

«Bella a regardé par la fenêtre du coté chauffeur et ensuite derrière Edward « Stade Bank Standard ? Maison des Windy City Thunderbolts ? Allons-nous à un jeu de baseball ? »

« Ils font partie de la ligue de frontière » a-t-il offert, peu sur si elle serait intéressée de regarder un autre jeu de base-ball ou non. « Ils sont champions de ligue 2007 et 2008. »

« Pour vrai ? » sa voix a levé d'une octave, un vrai sourire élargissant ses lèvres. « Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux ? »

« Ils sont dans la ligue mineure. » Il a haussé les épaules en tirant vers le parking et a payé les frais de cinq dollars pour se garer.

Il y avait des gens dans le parking rôtissant des hot-dog et des hamburgers sur leurs grills, se lançant la balle autour d'eux. « Houlà, ils sont assez sérieux pour leur équipe ici » a-t-elle dit avec prévenance.

Edward s'est garé et a éteint la voiture. En arrivant il a saisi sa main et a joué avec l'anneau à son troisième doigt. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse avec les tiens ? »

« Touché » sa voix est partie dans un chuchotement, ses yeux collaient sur les lèvres d'Edward quand il a porté sa main à sa bouche et a embrassé son anneau.

La promenade de leur voiture jusqu'à l'entrée du parc était tout à fait divertissante. Les banlieues sud ressemblaient à un différent monde de Lincoln Park –Trixie ville- et du reste de la région. Les femmes étaient habillées plus masculin que Bella. Bien peut être pas toutes les femmes, mais pour la plupart, Bella était habillée soigneusement jolie dans son jean serré et son t-shirt bleu col en V à manches longues.

Une chose que Bella a tout de suite remarqué était un groupe de pays vivant la musique près d'une tente à bière énorme. Il y avait un groupe de danse en ligne en face de la bande et Bella serra la main d'Edward pour obtenir son attention. « Je ne pense pas que nous sommes encore dans le Kansas. »

Edward se mit a rire et lui serra la main en retour. « J'ai oublié de te dire, c'est la nuit des pays. »

« Aah. Donc ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Un petit garçon de l'âge de cinq ans et venu en courant sur la rampe sur laquelle ils étaient sur le point de monter, en appuyant sur une sonnette de vache verte, riant sottement comme son père le poursuivit derrière lui. Edward a marché sur le coté pour les laisser passer et Bella s'est appuyée en haut contre lui, en appréciant le sens de ses muscles dur contre elle. Elle aurait pu facilement juste se tenir à coté de lui, mais ce n'aurait pas été aussi amusant.

« Es tu déjà venu a un eu ici auparavant ? » a demandé Bella, prenant sa place à coté de lui pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le haut de la rampe. Elle a regardait fixement un dinosaure énorme gonflé pour les sauts qui avait été installés pour les enfants dans l'émerveillement. Seulement dans les ligues mineures.

« Non, Garrett y a était il a dit que c'était bien … peut être que ce sera sympa ? »

« C'est mauvais ? » elle a levé un sourcil.

« Nous verrons. » Son sourire était malicieux en accumulant son excitation pour le jeu. Elle aimait le base-ball et honnêtement, même si les joueurs n'étaient pas grand, c'était du base-ball – ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais, n'est pas ?

Retirant les billets, Edward a tiré Bella devant lui, en enveloppant un bras autour de sa taille en marchant derrière elle. A la porte, on leur a donné une clochette verte pour commémorer la nuit des pays et ensuite ils ont complètement marché dans le parc. Il y avait quelques tables montées vers la gauche à côté d'un magasin avec des souvenirs de base-ball alignés pour la vente. Il y avait des cartes de base-ball et des photos autographiées et des balles avec les Jersey – pas seulement les joueurs de Thunderbolts mais aussi des White Sox et des Cubs.

« Oh mon dieu ! » c'est exclamée Bella, en tirant Edward a un mannequin sans tête portant un jersey des Cubs. « C'est toi ! » a-t-elle ri sottement en touchant la chemise délicatement.

Edward a roulé des yeux et a ensuite regardé derrière le jersey à fines rayures pour voir le numéro 13 fièrement affiché. Sur la table près de cela il y avait une balle autographié dans une boite d'un acrylique translucide qu'il avait apparemment signé il y a un temps. Bella l'a regardé la regardant et s'est ensuite appuyée plus près pour voir.

« Hmm je me demande quand je recevrais l'une d'entre eux ? » l'a-t-elle taquiné.

« Voyons » a-t-il considéré à haute voix « Le tableau de service de quarante hommes et moi sommes les derniers ... »

« Quoi ? » a-t-elle plaisanté en hurlant, le frappant légèrement sur son bras droit.

La tirant contre sa poitrine, Edward a posé ses lèvres contre les siennes rapidement avant d'obtenir l'attention d'un homme presque chauve d'une cinquantaine d'années dans un tee-shirt des White Sox. « Nous prendrons le jersey de Masen. » a-t-il énoncé faisant signe vers le mannequin.

« Quoi ? » a demandé Bella, en secouant la tête vers lui pour le regarder. « Pourquoi tu achètes quelques chose -»

« Chut » Edward a mis l'index sur ses lèvres tendis qu'il tendait sa carte de crédit a l'homme. « Ce n'est pas pour moi Bella, il pour est pour toi. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une chemise » a-t-elle protesté.

« Je t'ai dis de venir habiller comme pour un match des Cubs. » il se dégagea et regarda son t-shirt bleu, désapprobateur.

« Oh, et toi ? »

Edward a ouvert sa veste polaire et a révélé un t-shirt bleu sous lequel on pouvait lire « Propriété des Cubs de Chicago. » écrit en cercle autour du logo des Cubs.

_Maintenant, comme j'aimerais y entrer._ Bella a regardé le t-shirt d'Edward fixement, sa main frottant sur les mots qu'elle lisait silencieusement dans sa tête. Elle a estimé que son cœur battait en accéléré et elle a levé les yeux pour voir la couleur de ses joues avec du rose. Edward a saisi le sac avec le jersey pendant qu'il a rendu la réception de sa carte de crédit signée. L'homme a regardé en bas pour s'assurer que la signature correspondait bien à la carte d'Edward et a ensuite regardé le visage d'Edward, troublé et ensuite choqué.

« Um … merci Mr Masen. » a-t-il bégayé en donnant à Edward sa carte de crédit.

« Allons-y » a dit Edward quelques minutes plus tard après qu'il emmena Bella de la table où l'homme qui lui avait vendu le jersey chuchotait maintenant à un autre homme et montrait dans leurs direction. Il a tiré la blouse du sac et a enlevé l'étiquette avant d'aider Bella à le mettre sur son t-shirt a manches longues.

Bella s'est tenu tranquille, en regardant les yeux d'Edward quand il boutonnait le jersey des Cubs, commençant du bas. L'air entre eux a crépité quand ses doigts se sont élevés de plus en plus haut, le revers de ses doigts passant sur sa poitrine. Elle s'est battue pour contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas être en mesure de dire combien cela l'avait affecté, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il a bien travaillé à son avantage au lieu du sien, il a seulement montré sa poitrine d'avantage.

« Là tu vois » Edward a inspiré lentement, ses mains ne laissant jamais le jersey à fines rayures « Il est parfait sur toi. » Il l'a abruptement lâché, lui saisissant une de ses mains, la tirant derrière son dos dans l'arrière des stands.

« Edward ? »

Il y avait des installations de grande table, quelques tables rondes à un stand de vente et Edward a fait une pause près d'un, tournant sa tête et regardant dans la direction d'où ils venaient. « Je suis désolé, quelqu'un à prononcé mon nom et j'ai eu peur … peu importe, allons trouver nos places et ensuite nous pourrons revenir pour prendre à manger. »

« Personne ne semble nous avoir suivi. » a songé Bella en se retournant aussi. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre à mangé maintenant – je meurs de faim ! »

Pour eux deux, ils ont obtenue quatre hot-dogs, des nachos, un sac d'arachides, une barre de snickers et deux bières. Porter leur nourriture à leurs siège a été la partie difficile, mais ils l'ont fait et ce sont installé dans leur sièges, que Bella à jugé étonnant.

« C'est sièges sont extra ! » dit elle en regardant par-dessus le rail. Ils étaient dans le pont supérieure, section DD. En regardant plus loin, ils ont été directement sur la troisième rangée derrière la pirogue Thunderbolt's. « Ils sont mieux que mes sièges au Wrigley ! »

« Ils sont mieux que ma place au Wrigley. »

Bella roula des yeux vers lui, puis se pencha en avant, appuyant son bras sur la balustrade et regarda les fans ci-dessous. Il y avait une petite équipe de base-ball des ligues directement en dessous de ceux qui s'étaient alignés le long de l'abri, criant les noms des joueurs en espérant des autographes.

Sur le terrain en face d'eux, les Thunderbolts étaient dans le champ extérieur, à parler et faire certains tronçon – rien de professionnel. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à un groupe d'amis se réunissant pour un pick-up de jeu après le travail. Lorsque Bella se rassit, elle a réalisé que le bras d'Edward se reposait sur son siège et s'est blottit contre lui, le regardant prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

« Tu as passé trois ans dans les mineurs » a-t-elle déclaré en regardant son profil. « Étais-tu pareil que comme ça l'est là bas ? »

« Non » Edward secoua la tête et mis sa bière sur le sol à leur pieds, en se relevant avec une boite en carton mince avec les quatre hot-dogs dedans. « Nous n'avons jamais pu trainer comme ça sur le terrain. » dit en faisant signe vers un groupe de quatre joueurs qui étaient en train de plaisanter autour de quelque chose.

« Les mineurs te manquent ? Personne ne connaissait qui tu étais, personne ne jetant un œil dans ta vie personnelle ? »

Il a haussé les épaules. « Devant porter mes propres affaires sur la route ? Partager ma chambre d'hôtel ? Monter dans un autobus énorme pour aller aux jeux ? Nah, ça ne me manque pas » a-t-il ri doucement « prends un hot-dog et apprécies juste le moment Bella. »

Ils ont mangés dans le silence, chacun observant non seulement les joueurs autour mais également les spectateurs se réunissant dans les sièges. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes familles avec des petits enfants. Il y avait également quelques sortes de partie qui étaient pleine de personnes ivres et le jeu n'avait pas encore commencé. Dehors sur la ligne du coté droit du terrain, Bella a pensé avoir vu un spa dans un des box privé.

« Est-ce que je crois que c'est ce que c'est ? » a-t-elle demandé, en se penchant vers Edward.

Suite à son doigt montrant ce qui était sans doute un spa avec quatre personnes s'y assoyant, il a commencé à rire. « Pourrais-tu imaginer des box avec des spa à Wrigley ? »

« La prochaine fois » a dit Bella ostensiblement « Nous obtiendrons des billets pour le spa. »

Les festivités ont commencés avec un groupe d'enfants en cours d'introduction, épaulant les Thunderbolts qui ont fait leur sortie du terrain. Tout dans le jeu était si différent de la MLB. Entre chaque moitié de manche, il y avait une sorte de spectacle allant des compétitions en fans de danseurs en lignes au dessus des abris – c'était bizarre.

Le jeu lui-même était intéressant et Bella s'est retrouvée se blottissant dans le coté d'Edward beaucoup de fois ou les joueurs foiré totalement. Le plus mauvais étant quand l'un des Thunderbolts a frappé un double et qu'après il l'a fait sans risque à la seconde base, la touche du sac fut sauvage. Malheureusement, le coureur était trop occupé à régler son pantalon, qu'il a manqué le signal pour se diriger. Alors qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il pourrait courir, c'était trop tard, mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté, il a tenté d'essayer, et s'est fait surprendre en route par la troisième base.

Quelque soit le manque de talent sur le terrain, Edward a aimé le jeu, assis à coté de Bella, mangeant des cacahuètes, parlant boutiques avec elle – c'était encore mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« J'ai presque l'impression que nous somme dans la caméra invisible » a ri sottement Bella, en regardant un jeu double simple dupé vers le haut, un coureur exigeant l'obtenir.

« La chose triste est qu'on attend à ce qu'ils soient les premiers et gagnent de nouveau le championnat. »

« Et bien je crois qu'il y a une raison qu'ils ne soient pas dans les ligues majeurs alors » Bella rêvait, regardant les images des Thunderbolts obtenant finalement le troisième et dernier tour de batte de la manche. Ils étaient meneur par deux points en entrant dans le septième jeu.

Le divertissement cette fois était trois silhouettes de vache en bois et fanées de peinture qui étaient tenues par trois personnes à l'extérieur du parc. Quelques jeunes âgés du collège, des hommes, des femmes ont choisis trois personnes dans la foule et leur ont donnés une vache colorée à acclamer dans une course qui était qui était sur le point de commencer entre les trois. Subitement les gens tenant les silhouettes de bois ont commencés à courir, présentant les vaches au dessus de leur tête dans le champ centre. Bella et Edward se sont regardés choc complet et total.

« Je dis, victoire de la rose » a ri Bella en regardant comme il était à la traine derrière.

« Nah, le bleu » a dit Edward en s'asseyant sur le bord de sa place en regardant le bleu avancer. Juste alors, la personne tenant la vache bleue a commencé à ralentir et la personne avec le rose a accéléré. « C'est fixe » Edward s'est plaint quand la vache rose a dépassé le bleu.

« Je gagne ! » s'est exclamée Bella, en lançant ses bras autour de cou d'Edward. Ses lèvres ont attaqués les siennes –quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire toute la nuit.- il l'a prit dans ses bras s'ouvrant pour elle.

C'était un baiser court, mais celui qui conduit les deux sur le bord du désir. Ils se sont reculés et se sont souris timidement l'un à l'autre quand la manche suivante a commencé, le bras d'Edward restant autour de ses épaules, sa main trouant sa cuisse, il s'attarda là. Le reste du match s'est déroulé comme il avait commencé –avec de stupides erreurs et des moments embarrassant. Il y avait beaucoup de fans de soutien et c'était plus facile pour Bella.

Elle voulait commencer à siffler à un moment, mais Edward lui a donné un œil menaçant quand elle l'a suggéré. « Tu n'es même pas amusant » lui a-t-elle soufflé, bien que son sourire ait montré qu'elle était tout, sauf ennuyée.

Les Thunderbolts ont en quelques sorte gagnés le match et quand Belle fut prête à se lever et à partir, toutes les lumières dans le stade et celles qui brillaient vers le bas sur le terrain s'en allèrent, laissant le tout dans le noir. Bella s'accrocha à Edward, un peu peur de l'obscurité soudaine « Chut » l'a-t-il apaisé, « Il y a une petit surprise ce soir après la match. »

Un bruit de sifflement a attiré l'attention d'Edward et elle a regardé vers le centre du terrain, car un peu de rouge étincelle planer sur le ciel. _Feux d'artifices_ ! Bella se pencha en arrière dans les bras d'Edward et ils regardaient le spectacle devant eux. Il se pencha et lui baisa la tête ou la joue, parfois les lèvres de temps en temps tout en regardant les explosions, les couleurs vives se reflétant sur l'autre face.

Bella se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, admirant ses étincelles colorées qui s'allumaient dans ses yeux.

Edward se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes innocemment. « Maintenant tu ne peux plus dire que tu n'as jamais vu de feux d'artifices lorsque nous nous embrassons. »

Ils se sont tous deux retournés vers les feux d'artifices dans le ciel plus profond, elle se blottit contre lui. Il avait raison – elle ne pourrait plus le dire maintenant. _Je n'aurais pas pu le dire auparavant non plus. _Tout dans leur premier rendez vous avait été parfait. De la balle qu'il lui avait donné, le jersey qu'il lui avait acheté, regarder un jeu avec lui et les feux d'artifices – tout avait était magnifique.

~GO CUBS~

Il était tard au moment où ils sont arrivé à la maison. Edward marcha jusqu'à sa porte, dire au revoir, et elle l'a invité. Il était hésitant au début, car il voulait prendre les choses lentement, mais il ne voulait pas la quitter pour le moment non plus.

Dès que la porte fut refermée sur eux, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs baiser avait été précipité au premier abord, mais ils l'ont finalement ralenti, Bella appréciant le gout de la framboise – elle était contente d'avoir pris ses chewing-gum de sorte qu'il en aurait aussi.

Ils ont réussis à se frayer un chemin vers le salon et ont atterri sur le canapé, Bella enfoncée sous lui. Leurs mains ont frénétiquement cherchés l'un et l'autre. Edward visant tout droit sur le bijou dont il avait fantasmé depuis mercredi. Le doux gémissement qui a inondé les lèvres de Bella a amplifié son désir, le propulsant à la défaire de ses t-shirt rapidement.

« Fais attention à ses boutons » a-t-elle grondé s'efforçant de garder une sorte de contact avec lui pendant que ses doigts ont travaillé à la dévêtir. Ses mains se sont envolées pour l'ourlet de son t-shirt, remontant le t-shirt sur son corps et sa tête avant de finalement redescendre ses bras et de finir avec le siens.

« Ça te fais encore mal ? » dit-elle en traçant doucement ses doigts sur l'ecchymose jaunissante de sa peau nue jusqu'à sa taille.

« Un peu » a râpé Edward avant de la dévorer, les bras entourant sa taille, tirant sa place à cheval sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait pas de protestation de ses lèvres et elle s'est enfoncée dans la chair solide qu'elle senti dans son pantalon.

« Dieu Bella » gémit il, les lèvres attaquant les siennes et fuyant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. « Je te veux ». Ses lèvres se rendirent encore plus bas, à son cou et il a sucé la peau tandis que ses mains parcouraient le haut et le bas de sa poitrine, se familiarisant avec sa peau sous ses doigts. Ses mamelons durcis de son toucher et elle soupira heureuse, heureuse de savoir qu'elle l'affecté de la même manière qu'il le faisait.

Ses mains ont joués avec la peau sur son ventre, itinérant plus lentement vers son soutient gorge de soie verte. « Vert de nouveau ? » riait-il enfouissant son visage dans son décolleté et plaçant des baisers doux ici et là. « Est-ce que tout ce que tu possèdes tourne autour des Mariners ? »

« Non » exhalait elle, ses mains s'échappant de sa poitrine pour les tordre derrière elle « J'ai beaucoup de bleu pour les Cubs aussi. » Elle ôta son soutient gorge et l'arracha, le déposant sur la pile de tee-shirt sur le sol. Edward a immédiatement saisi l'occasion de sucer son mamelon gauche percé dans sa bouche, jouant avec l'anneau avec sa langue. Son dos c'est vouté, et elle gémit –pleurnichant presque – quand il leva son mamelon tendu.

« Bella » lui dit il dans le monticule de chair « peut être que nous devrions faire ceci dans ta chambre. » La pensée d'Alice rentrant chez soi et les trouvant dans la salle de séjour était suffisant pour refroidir son sang.

« Tu as raison » soupirait-elle, rentrant la tête dans le creux de son cou et mordant doucement sa peau. Ses bras sorti de son emprise sur lui et elle se tenait consciemment la poitrine pour se pencher et ramasser les vêtements jetés. Quand elle a commencé à remettre son t-shirt sur le dos, Edward l'a arrêté, saisissant sa main et l'emmenant dans l'escalier.

Il n'y avait pas de mot entre eux deux quand ils sont montés, leurs doigts entrelacés avec l'autre. Une fois dans sa petite chambre, Edward a fermé la porte et la serra dans ses bras, en embrassant doucement son cou, sa gorge sa clavicule, et la houle de ses seins. Les vêtements qu'elle tenait tombèrent par terre ses bras autour de lui, en quête de sa langue a reconquis son téton percé.

Ses mains n'étant plus impatiente, se le rattachant à sa peau, itinérants un niveau plus bas que celui qu'elle avait initialement prévu. Elles ont joués avec la ceinture de son jean, trois doigts de chaque mains se faufilant entre son pantalon et sa peau, balayant de plus en plus bas à chaque fois. « Je veux te toucher » gémit elle, une main plongeant dans son pantalon et une main sur sa longueur durci sous une fine couche de coton. Elle soupira, se sentant complète une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé. Il a sifflé à son contact et elle a cherché sa bouche, leurs lèvres de nouveau réunies, exigeante, encore impatiente, chacun voulant apprécier chaque moment.

La main libre de Bella a en tout hâte débouclé sa ceinture et a défait le bouton de son jean avant le fait de le défaire de la matière et de le libéré ensuite de son boxer, les faisant tomber tout les deux. « Putain Edward » a braillé Bella quand elle a serré sa queue durci et massif dans sa main.

Regardant en bas sa longueur, Bella a alors levé les yeux vers lui, capturant sa bouche avec la sienne caressant doucement sa main sur lui. Sa bouche a trouvé le chemin vers son mamelon de nouveau, Bella regarda entre leur deux corps avec émerveillement. Edward a regardait sa surprise quand elle a regardé sa main pendant qu'elle le caressait de haut en bas de sa longueur. Il a apprécié le contact de sa main sur lui, des sifflements et des gémissements lents, mais elle lui faisait délibérément plaisir à chaque caresse.

Il tremblait dans sa main et elle riait un peu, avant de le saisir plus serré ce qui augmenta la friction de vitesse de ses mouvements. Le regardant encore elle a capturé sa bouche, sa main sur sa peau soyeuse et pourtant dur sur chacun de ses frottement vers le bas, son mal de forcer avec joie des nouvelles sensations qu'elle déclenché en lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais caressé ou prodigué une telle attention de cette façon auparavant. La plupart des filles, recevaient – ne donnant jamais.

« Putain Bella » gémit-il « plus vite »

Sans hésiter elle a suivi son commandement, sa seconde main descendant frotter son bout chaque fois qu'elle remontait l'autre, ses doigts se tournant pour jouer avec la fente au bord de sa tête. Son visage s'est abaissé pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Il était si près de sa libération. Sa tête a reculé et ensuite Bella s'est baissée à genoux « Putain » a-t-il sifflé quand il a réalisé ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

Sur sa prochaine course vers la bas, Bella a remplacé sa seconde main avec sa bouche, couvrant a peine son bout, sa verge et formé sur sa pointe. Elle avait attendu ce moment – lui dans sa bouche – elle était si heureuse de le goûter enfin qu'elle gémit contre lui, provoquant le mouvement de ses hanches en avant. Sa main libre s'est enroulé autour de sa hanches, en serrant sa queue et la tirant plus près, puis elle a ouvert et l'a emmené pleinement à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Il était trop grand pour elle et elle a du utiliser sa main sa base, elle utilisait ses lèvres et sa langue, sa bouche créant une bulle autour de lui. « Putain Bella »a-il gémit, ses doigts couraient dans ses cheveux.

Un grand fracas dans les escalier les a contraint tout les deux à faire une pause. Les yeux de Bella grand grand ouvert sa queue dans sa gorge. Elle a immédiatement poussé la perturbation hors de son esprit et l'a poussé vers l'avant, travaillant autour d'Edward, voulant tellement de chose pour lui montrer comment elle se sentait, parce qu'elle avait trop peur d'utiliser les mots qui avaient commencés à désespérer son esprit quand elle pensait à lui. « _Je t'aime_ » Dieu, cela sonnait si juste, mais elle avait tellement peur de le dire à haute voix, ainsi elle le chantait dans sa tête pendant qu'elle continuait à montrer son amour pour lui physiquement.

Et puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant et un grand cri de choc et donc une malédiction de la bouche d'Alice a résonné dans la tête de Bella. Edward s'est arraché de sa bouche et de ses mains, son corps en flexion à la ceinture alors qu'il tentait de se cacher derrière quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Puis la porte se referma et Bella pouvait entendre des sanglots provenant de partout dans la pièce. Le seul bruit dans sa chambre était le battement de son cœur et la respiration irrégulière d'Edward.

« Ceci n'est pas en train d'arriver » a-t-elle gémi à moitié, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Elle était encore sur les genoux pour couronner le tout.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le plancher à coté d'elle et il la tira sur ses genoux, qui étaient maintenant couvert par son pantalon. « Je penses que tu devrais aller la voir » a-t-il dit a son oreille, ses mains frottant son dos de haut en bas, la réchauffant de l'air frais dans sa chambre.

« Dieu, Edward » Bella a secoué sa tête dans sa poitrine, pas sur de ce qu'elle devait faire. Alice était son amie et il était évident qu'elle était bouleversé et avait besoin de parler avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Edward. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un froncement de sourcil et le coin de sa bouche pliant aux coins de sa bouche. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« J'aurais du verrouiller la porte. Alice entre dans ma chambre, pour parler parfois, je ne pensais pas ! » Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine à nouveau, en l'agitant.

Les sanglots d'Alice ont continués a percés de la salle de séjour. Edward les redressa tout les deux, mettant Bella sur ses pieds et s'emparant de leurs vêtements sur le plancher. Il lui tendit un t-shirt et jeta son t-shirt sur sa tête.

« Je devrais y aller » il soupira, frottant ses mains sur ses bras la tenant a une distance sure loin de lui. « Je -»

« Shh. Il suffit de t'assurer qu'elle va bien. » il se pencha et embrassa son front, enveloppant ses bras pour un câlin serré « J'ai eu énormément de plaisir ce soir. »

« Moi aussi » murmura t'elle dans sa poitrine « Je souhaite que tu n'es pas besoin de partir » dit-elle son visage pleins d'espoir se tournant pour le regarder. « Veux-tu rester ? »

Il voulait lui dire oui, il voulait l'attendre dans son lit, prêt pour son retour, mais il avait le sentiment qu'Alice avait plus besoin d'elle que lui. Alors il se demanda si Jazz avait tout dit à Alice. Son cœur à commencé à courir, ses propres pensés pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Fallait la préparer à ce qu'Alice allait probablement lui dire ?

« Bien sur, je vais attendre un peu » répondit il en décidant enfin qu'il devrait être là quand Alice lui dirait ce que Jazz avait fait.

« Merci » elle se dégagea et se jeta sur son t-shirt à manche longues. Il la serra contre sa peau et il ne pouvait ignorer l'anneau qui transperçait son mamelon gauche. Ses doigts se sont levés et ont frottés doucement son percing.

« Ne commences pas à moins que tu attendes à ce que j'ignore ma meilleure amie. » a-t-elle avertit tristement.

« Désolé » son sourire a indiqué que son excuse était tout sauf sincère. « Je vais juste attendre ici. »

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le bord. Elle se dirigea vers lui et se trouva entre ses jambes, enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou. « Je serais bientôt de retour. » elle se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres doucement puis s'élança hors de la salle.

Edward la regarda partir et a entendu un léger coup sur la porte d'Alice et puis autre que les larmes d'Alice il n'a rien entendu.

Il allait et venait dans sa chambre, attendant son retour, se demandant ce dont elles parlaient et quand elle viendrait sur son dos savoir ce qu'il savait. Finalement, il se rassit sur son lit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit

Un peu plus tard, Bella marchait tranquillement dans la pièce et s'assit a coté de lui, « je suis désolée » dit elle tristement.

« Elle va bien ? » A-t-il demandé, attendant qu'elle l'accuse, hurle, crie ou quelque chose.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils ont beaucoup cessés de se voir ses derniers temps. » Elle regardait sa couette, mais ses yeux jaillirent maintenant jusqu'aux siens. « Elle est encore bouleversée. Je lui ais dis que je venais ici pour, et bien … te dire bonsoir. »

« Ça va. » son bras se leva et il caressa ses cheveux de ses doigts. Il se pencha et baisa innocemment ses lèvres, soupirant doucement quand il se dégagea. « Je t'appelle demain. »

« Merci Edward » dit elle doucement en se levant du lit avec lui « Pour être compréhensif. »

« Prends simplement soin d'elle » lui dit-il en s'arrêtant à sa porte. Impossible de ne pas la toucher à nouveau, il se pencha et plaça un baiser sur son front, puis sorti par la porte et descendit les escaliers, disparaissant de la vue de Bella.

* * *

_**J'adore ce chapitre ! J'aime le coup de la balle de baseball en tant que cadeaux pour les RDV ... Le rating M sera de plus en plus justifié croyez moi ;) ... Le prochain chapitre sera le diner de charité sur le "meurtre Mystérieux" il sera assez intense en émotions ...**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Je posterais de nouveau cette semaine ...**_

_**Gros bisous Gaëlle :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 21**

**JUIN 1 & 2 2009**

Edward saisit la balle dans sa main et regarda les fleurs colorées sur celle-ci. Garrett Green avait insisté à rendre au moins la balle jolie si elle prenait la place des fleurs pour Bella. Balle numéro trois. Ce serait la troisième balle qu'il donnerait à Bella. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui donner à l'origine plus que celle de Cullen, mais après sa réaction dans la nuit de vendredi, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait en faire signer d'autre pour elle.

Ils se sont vus brièvement samedi soir après le match. Ça n'avait pas été un rendez vous – pas de balle- mais ils ont passés la soirée entasser dans un bar, tout les deux entre eux, tandis que leurs amis étaient à une table pas trop loin. L'ami de Bella, Jake, était allé à la partie avec elle et il était au bar aussi, il les regardait tout les deux toute la soirée, mais elle n'était pas consciente de son attention –Edward, lui, l'avait remarqué. Il avait également remarqué la façon dont Jake se renfrognait chaque qu'il touchait ou embrassait Bella. Il n'aimait pas Jake mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire – il ne voulait pas la pousser sur la question.

Malheureusement la soirée s'est terminée pour eux au bar, Bella et Alice sont rentrées à la maison, quand cette dernière et Jazz se sont encore éloignés. Dès que Bella est arrivée à la maison cette nuit, elle a appelé Edward et a expliqué tout ce qui continuait. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, il savait exactement ce que Jazz faisait – il repoussait le lutin. Il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement et ça lui faisait vraiment mal autant qu'il lui en faisait à elle, mais il refusait de lui dire ce qui le finissait de l'intérieur. Évidemment, Edward ne pouvait pas dire à Bella tout cela, donc il l'a écouté, l'a consolée et a même offert de parler à Jazz.

C'est le matin suivant, dimanche, qu'il lui a donné la deuxième balle, signée par Hugo Saldana. Ils se sont rencontrés pour un petit déjeuner rapide avant que Bella ne soit enlevée par Alice et Rosalie pour faire des achats pour la soirée de charité meurtre mystère – apparemment Alice et Jazz allaient mieux moins de douze heures après leurs disputes.

Edward sorti de son Aston Martin, qu'il craignait de laisser seule à l'extérieur de la maison de Bella pour plus de quelques minutes, et couru à sa porte. Il était vêtu d'un costume formel noir, Ralph Lauren, une cravate au cou verte céladon avec des petites taches or. Comme Alice et Rosalie – dont ils avaient appelés les deux – ne donnaient pas de renseignement quand à la couleur dont serait habillé Bella, il y était allé avec la verte pour faire le lien avec les Mariners – une petite plaisanterie intérieure qu'il espérait qu'elle apprécierait.

Lançant la balle en l'air, il l'a attrapé avec aisance et a sourit aux dessins de Garrett et à sa signature une dernière fois avant de sonner. Alice a ouvert la porte, ressemblant à une vision d'une piste d'envol et d'atterrissage. Elle était vraiment d'une beauté remarquable. Sa robe était serrée à travers le corsage, un ensemble de lacet noir sans bretelles avec des cordons blancs tissés verticalement. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un corset, mais en regardant mieux ça avait l'air d'être un tutu noir tirant quelques bouffées sur sa taille basse.

« Edward » a-t-elle chantait et il était heureux de voir un vrai sourire sur son visage. Elle avait été dans une telle humeur aigre depuis leur retour de San Diego. Son estomac était sans dessus dessous, sachant qu'il n'était pas un très bon ami envers elle ou envers Bella. Sans mentir, il était de son coté et elle avait le droit de donner un coup de pied à Jazz dans son cul en lui disant « bon débarras »

« Tu es superbe ce soir Alice » Il rayonnait, penché pour une étreinte, le pan de sa robe lui empêché d'être capable de la tenir trop près.

« Merci ! Tu es très beau aussi. » Elle ferma les yeux sur lui, un pas sur le coté pour qu'il entre. « Veux tu quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non merci » répondit-il « Je vais bien. » Il était un peu mal à l'aise d'être seul avec elle le regardant, elle l'avait surpris lui et Bella dans une partie d'étreinte privée. _Étreinte privée mon cul, elle suçait ta queue !_Dieu il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait vu exactement. Bella lui avait dit qu'elle avait dit n'avoir vu que le haut de sa tête et ses épaules, mais il avait le sentiment qu'Alice avait soit été gentille ou soit Bella lui avait délibérément menti à lui pour le faire se sentir plus à l'aise avec sa meilleure amie.

« Jazz devrait bientôt être là » a-t-elle dit, disparaissant au coin en direction de la salle de bain.

« Bien, je ne voudrais pas avoir à l'appeler pour être encore en retard. »

« Il dit que tout le monde vers le bas du Texas est lent comme ça. » a-t-elle rigolé quand elle est revenue à sa vue. « Il pense que tout le monde ici est trop pressé tout le temps. » Elle disparu a nouveau cette fois pour sortir avec un emballage noir. « C'est pour Bella » a-t-elle dit en lui tendant l'emballage « Elle n'a aucune idée que je l'ai acheté pour elle – elle planifiait de porter son manteau de tout les jours. » a-t-elle grogné « Si elle avait eu le choix, elle porterait probablement une veste des Cubs. »

Edward a sourit en sachant fort bien qu'elle avait raison. Bella possédait probablement une ou deux vestes qui avaient seulement était utilisées parce qu'elles correspondaient à leur utilité, non en raison de quoi elles ressemblaient vraiment. « Je te remercie » a dit Edward chaleureusement, regardant quand elle tira un autre emballage semblable au sien qu'elle venait de lui tendre, sortant du placard et le drapant autour de ses épaules.

« Oh ! » dit elle les yeux fixés sur sa main « Une autre balle ? De qui est la signature cette fois ? »

« Garrett » répondit-il un peu gêné qu'elle sache pour les balles.

« Garrett ? » dit elle essayant de se souvenir qui il était.

« Greene » a-t-il dit « Garrett est notre receveur. »

« Ah oui ! je les confonds tous. Il est marié avec Kate non ? »

« Oui il l'est. » lui sourit il, tout étonné qu'elle ne puisse pas se souvenir de lui mais de son épouse qu'elle avait rencontré quelques fois, mais n'ayant aucune idée de qui était Garrett en réalité.

« Je suis assise prés d'elle lors des jeux parfois » souffla t'elle, remarquant le regard amusé sur son visage.

« J'avais oublié »

Un bruit retentit en haut des escaliers et Edward a levé ses yeux pour regarder, attendant de voir émerger Bella. « Elle doit être à droite vers le bas. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas m'intéresser de trop près ou de faire des suggestions, mais parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Suggestion pour quoi ? »

« En ce moment elle est là à changer les choses comme je les ai suggéré, même si elle a crié sur moi et m'a dit de rester en dehors de son entreprise. Elle espère sans doute que je serais partie avant qu'elle descende, afin que je ne puisse pas lui donner « Je te l'avais bien dis 'regarde' »

La sonnette sonna encore et Alice se leva en silence et dis tout bas « Peux tu répondre pour moi ? » à t'elle plaidé. « Je vais me cacher à l'angle très rapide, d'accord ? »

« Bien sur » il lui sourit chaleureusement en la regardant allée derrière le mur vers la salle de bains à nouveau.

« Okay je suis prête » a-t-elle crié.

Edward a ouvert la porte pour voir Jazz attendre avec un bouquet. « Tu te montre enfin ! » il rayonnait alors que son ami était dans son dos, mais ses yeux étaient comme des poignards, lui faisant savoir encore une fois comment il se sentait qu'il n'ait encore rien dit à Alice pour le moment.

« Hey Edward » a dit Jazz poliment en espérant cacher la tension entre eux.

« Alice sera là bientôt » a dit Edward a haute voix pour qu'Alice puisse l'entendre.

« Boissons » a soufflé une voix derrière le mur et Edward ricana.

« Je t'offre un verre ? » a demandé Edward a Jazz, faisant signe vers la cuisine.

Jazz roulait des yeux et dis très fort « Non merci, nous sommes un peu en retard. »

« Les gars vous êtes pas marrants » a soufflé Alice sortant de sa cachette.

« Nous devons y aller » a dit Jazz doucement en prenant la main d'Alice et la portant à ses lèvres. « Tu attends Bella. »

Jazz n'étaient pas plus tôt parti que Bella descendit les escaliers pour Edward.

« Sont ils partis ? »

« Oui » ria t'il « ils viennent de partir »

« Oh dieu merci ! si elle me dit de changer encore une chose de plus je lui aurais collé sur elle » Bella a commencé sa descente des escaliers, mais s'arrêta sur son chemin, le souffle coupé quand elle a aperçu Edward dans son costume officiel. « Tu es magnifique » elle sourit, marchant le reste de la descente, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les courbes de son corps et la façon dont le costume autour de lui formait ses muscles.

Edward était dans un état second similaire, pris dans sa beauté, comme il l'avait été la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. _Mon enchanteresse. _C'était comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé, son esprit incapable de penser de manière cohérente en restant là, à regarder ses longues jambes pâles qui dansaient dessous le tissus rouge à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Son corps était couvert par une robe de cocktail rouge sans bretelles, le tissus était un peu plus épais et plus rigide que ce qu'il voyait normalement sur les femmes, mais il était élégant et classique, le matériel entrecroisant ses courbes, serré sur le torse et s'évasant sur sa taille dans une sorte de mousseline.

Ses cheveux tombaient en boucle en vrac, quelques brins de son cotés épinglé, encadrant son beau visage, qui était couvert d'un léger maquillage. Edward n'avait jamais vu une telle créature plus belle que la femme qui se tenait debout devant lui et il a immédiatement été nerveux et excité à la fois – reconnaissant pour la longue veste de son costume.

« Tu es envoutante » murmura t'il enfin une fois qu'elle fut arrivé au bas des escaliers. Lui prenant la main, il l'a porté à sa bouche pour un doux baiser avant de la tirer à lui afin qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, son autre bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentait même divinement bon. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais me souvenir de mes lignes ce soir. »

« Tes lignes ? » dit-elle les yeux vitreux quand elle les leva vers lui.

« Pour le mystère » dit il lentement, secouant sa tête pour se remettre. En reculant, il a mis la balle devant elle « Ceci est pour toi. » son sourire tordu a remplacé son regard de faim et l'observait en riant, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres voyant les fleurs de Garrett et le message.

« Je te remercies. Tu n'as vraiment pas à me donner une de ces balles à chaque fois que nous sortons, mais je les aime. »

« Alice semble pensé que c'est la chose la plus sure » a-t-il plaisanté « Pour les fleurs du moins »

« Oui, tout ce que je semble toucher semble mourir. Permets moi de mettre ça dans un endroit sur puis nous pourrons y aller. »

Edward attendit quelques minutes de plus alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine et revint avec à sa tenue une petite boule de tissus rouge. « Ne ris pas de cette chose » dit elle tristement « Alice a expliqué comment mon sac devait correspondre à ma robe … »

« Avance » a dit Edward en riant un peu de la façon qu'elle avait de tenir me porte monnaie rouge par le haut au lieu de la sangle. Il a tendu l'emballage pour elle et Bella a marmonné le nom d'Alice dans son souffle en hochant la tête et en lui permettant de draper l'étoffe autour de ses épaules.

~GO CUBS~

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu la conduirais ! » Bella s'est exclamé en suivant de sa main le coté de la voiture, étant inconsciente de la mine renfrogné d'Edward et du léger mouvement de recul qu'il avait en la regardant.

« C'est une occasion spéciale » il a haussé les épaules avant de saisir de sa main qui touchait toujours son Aston Martin en la retirant de la voiture.

« C'est un gris plus sombre que ta Volvo. » Sa bouche était suspendue ouverte quand elle a regardé la voiture fixement devant elle. Elle mentirait si elle disait que la voiture ne l'excitée pas un peu – okay, beaucoup.

« Vraiment » a-t-il dit embarrassé « avance je suis censé être le premier pour le mystère. »

Edward a ouvert sa porte et l'a aidé à s'installer puis il a fait le tour de la voiture et c'est placé devant le volant. Les mains de Bella étaient de nouveau sur sa voiture en frottant doucement sur tout l'intérieur en cuir. Cette fois elle a remarqué sa réaction.

« Oh désolé » dit elle en grinçant et en retirant sa main.

« Non » a-t-il commencé mais il s'est alors arrêté « Ce n'est pas que … c'est juste … » ses doigts ont disparu sur son nez et il a commencé à appuyé sur le pont. « C'est mon bébé » a-t-il finalement sorti, ses yeux fouillant les siens, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

« La façon dont tu es habillé » a-t-elle engloutit en dirigeant ses doigts en bas de sa joue « et cette voiture … » ses yeux ne se sont jamais éloignés des siens. Elle s'est appuyée contre lui fermant la distance entre eux « Cela est juste … »

« Aller Swan » a-t-il dit d'une voix trainante, en sonnant de la même façon que Jazz. « Partons avant que je te ramène dans la maison. »

Ils sont arrivés a l'événement plus tôt que ceux qui avaient des billets. Edward a conduit Bella dans le bâtiment et l'a emmené à coté d'Alice à une table avant de disparaitre avec Jazz et les autres joueurs et les femmes qui faisaient partie du spectacle.

Alice et Bella se sont levées quelques minutes plus tard et ont marchés autour du hall qui emballé le tour de hall de banquet et ont regardé toutes les chaises qui étaient sur l'étalage de la vente aux enchères silencieuses.

Toutes les offres devaient être glissées dans une boite et le plus haut offrant à la fin de la nuit gagnerait la chaise avec tout dedans/dessus/à l'intérieur d'elle. Il était dur de décider quoi mettre à une enchère sans savoir ce que tous les autres allaient mettre comme enchère.

Après avoir eu une idée sur qui étaient les chaises de chacun et lesquelles elles étaient intéressées – Alice exigeant que personne n'enchérirait pour la selle – les filles ont trouvés leurs chemin de retour vers la salle de banquet. Ils ont étaient placés à différentes tables, mais Emmett et Rosalie ont espérés être placés avec Alice.

« Ils ont eu besoin de séparés tout les joueurs. » Bella s'est retournée pour voir Edward l'interrompre en fronçant les sourcils sur elle. « Je peux voir s'il y a une place supplémentaire si tu veux t'assoir avec tes amis au lieu de cela. » a-t-il continué s'excusant.

« Non » a-t-elle insisté « Je voudrais m'assoir avec toi. »

Il a alors sourit, la tirant à coté de lui « Les gens commencent à arriver » a-t-il chuchoté dans ses cheveux. « Je pensais que je pourrais t'offrir un verre, mais après je dois aller me mêler à eux. »

« Vas-tu me donner des conseils ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Qui est le meurtrier. Est-ce toi ? »

Edward ri « Je ne dis rien » il se pencha et embrassa son nez « Veux-tu quelques chose Alice ? »

« Un whisky coca s'il te plait. »

« Bien sur. Tu voudrais quoi ? » Il tourna ses yeux vers Bella.

« Serais-ce totalement sans classe si je voulais une bière ? »

« Non » dit il en riant « Je serais bientôt de retour. »

Pour la demi heure suivante, Alice te Bella ont trainés avec Emmett et Rosalie à boire, rire et plaisanter. Les yeux de Bella cherchant constamment la zone où était Edward qui semblait toujours parler à quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'il avait à se mêler aux fans – ça faisait partie de sa participation – ils avaient payés beaucoup d'argent pour ces billets et une partie du monde était en train de papoter avec les joueurs.

Enfin il est venu le temps du réel diner et le spectacle du meurtre pourrait commencer. Edward est venu est s'est excusé auprès de leurs amis avant de l'emmener avec lui à leur table. Edward était très à l'aise avec tous les fans à leur table – une blonde splendide assise de son autre coté. Il a passé son bras autour des épaules de Bella, se penchant très souvent pour chuchoter des choses bêtes dans son oreille. Il avait donné des surnoms pour chaque personne à la table, bien que certains d'entre eux soient impolis, en faisant allusion dont il était évidemment jaloux – comme s'il avait n'importe quelle raison de l'être.

Kate Greene a augmenté le son du micro et a expliqué comment le mystère de meurtre irait et a ensuite annonce que tout ce qui serait dit par les joueurs et leurs femmes sur ce point pourrait être utilisé comme des preuves et des indices.

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'un vacarme a retentit dans le hall et ensuite un énorme homme habillé dans une blouse des White Sox et une casquette exécutant une mission dangereuse est venu en braillant dans le hall du banquet, en balançant sa batte et en menaçant chacun dans la pièce. Au début Bella a sursauté dans sa chaise et s'est accroché au bras d'Edward quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il se levait pour affronter le gars. Il l'a regardé avec une expression amusé et a ensuite sauté de sa place.

Bella a regardé – ainsi que les autres occupants de la pièce – comme tous les joueurs et certaines de leurs femmes ont échangés quelques mots avec l'homme, tous se retirant dans le hall dehors. Un court moment plus tard ils sont tous revenus à l'intérieur, l'homme portait maintenant une casquette des Cubs sur sa tête, la batte enlevée. Aro s'est levé et a donné à l'homme ce qui devait être sa boisson posée seule sur une table et l'homme l'a bu. Il a sourit avec hésitation à la foule et a prononcé « allez les Cubs » s'ensuivent d'une foule de fan entrant en éruption dans l'acclamation.

Bella s'est tournée vers la table ou Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se sont assis et leur ont sourit, riant aussi. C'était plus mauvais que ce qu'elle avait cru que ce serait, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant aussi. Les fans souls se sont habillés gentiment en acclamant et en braillant à l'embarras du fan des White Sox – qui était vraiment un acteur payé – c'était juste trop bizarre.

Le verre que le fan des White Sox tenait est tombé par terre dans un grand fracas. Edward est revenu à sa place pendant ce temps ci en essayant de cacher un rire. « C'est horrible » a-t-il chuchoté dans l'oreille de Bella et elle a ri aussi, en signe de tête, incapable de parler.

Le fan des White Sox à alors vacillé sur ses pieds, bâillonnant de ce qui était un poison apparent, avant de trébucher. Kate et d'autres femmes ont hurlés et ont courus vers l'homme en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas mal en demandant un docteur. Un autre acteur s'est proposé, prétendant être un docteur et certains joueurs ont aidés à porter le corps dans le hall.

Le docteur est revenu à l'intérieur et a expliqué que le gars avait été empoisonné, s'ensuivent de sa mort. Un faux flic est arrivé peu de temps après et a commencé l'enquête, qui s'est révélé être un essai sur la vie d'Aro qui a mal tourné. Bella a fait attention à tout, en mettant les choses par écrit, surtout quand Edward a été élevé comme un suspect et elle l'a écouté disant ses lignes, se retenant de rire à voir quel affreux acteur il était.

Tout les joueurs ont étés questionnés par le faux investigateur et Bella a visité la pièce, en regardant chacun, appréciant d'avoir les bras d'Edward autour d'elle, son odeur brillant autour de lui, la couvrant dans un nuage de confort. Elle était heureuse. En se penchant dans lui, elle a légèrement embrassé son cou, directement au dessus du col de sa chemise. Il l'a serré plus près de son coté et s'est ensuite penché plus prés d'elle.

Après cela, il y a eu un petit peu de temps où ils devaient se mêler de nouveau et permettre aux fans de poser leurs propres questions avant que les gens finissent de soumettre leurs suppositions. Il a gardé sa voix basse dans un chuchotement. « Tu peux mettre une enchère sur les chaises pendant ce temps là si tu veux, ou te déplacer vers nos amis. » il l'a embrassé et à rebroussé chemin vers l'investigateur, qui donnait maintenant les instructions suivante pour la nuit – l'interrogation de leurs joueurs préférés et leur femmes pour trouver qui avait assassiné le fan.

Emmett et Rosalie sont vraiment entrés dans le mystère. Ils avaient chacun une liste de questions pour chacun des joueurs et ils partirent aussitôt qu'ils le purent pour faire leurs propre interrogatoire, Rosalie se plaignant que l'emploi de vrai flic était horrible.

Alice a refusé de quitter le coté de Jazz et après le fait d'avoir parlé avec eux deux pendant quelques temps, Bella a décidé de marcher autour du hall, en gardant un œil sur Edward quand il parlait avec les fans de toutes sortes – mêmes splendides, les femmes à longue jambes. Elle en était déjà venu à la conclusion de qui était le meurtrier – Carlisle Cullen.

« Je m'excuse » Une voix rugueuse, mâle a parlé nerveusement derrière Bella quand elle regardait la chaise de Garrett Greene fixement pour la vente aux enchères. Elle pensait y mettre une enchère. En tournant la tête dans l'autre sens, Bella s'est retrouvé regardant un homme grand, élégant, plus vieux apparemment, les cheveux blonds sablonneux et les yeux noisette.

« Salut » a-t-il dit maladroitement.

« Salut » Bella n'était pas sur de quoi dire à l'homme qui la regardé fixement, donc elle l'a regardé fixement aussi, puis comme si une lumière c'était allumée dans sa tête, elle a haleté du choc. « Vous ! » Le mot est sorti étrangler, son cœur courant quand elle a réalisé qui était l'homme debout directement devant elle.

« Isabella » a-t-il dit doucement, ses mains montant d'une façon soumise, non menaçante. « J'ai juste voulu à … je … bien, la merde » il a laissé tomber ses mains et a chuté en avant sa tête s'enfonçant dans ses épaules.

« Que voulez vous ? » a-t-elle enlevé de force, ses yeux cherchant Edward et trouvant son dos.

« Isabella » a-t-il commencé, en relevant son visage pour la regarder de nouveau.

« C'est Bella » a-t-elle mordu, la colère évidente dans son ton.

« Bella » a-t-il englouti « j'ai juste voulu dire salut »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit » a-t-elle cassé.

« Vrai » soupira t'il, un léger sourire gêné sur les lignes aux coins de sa bouche. « Tu ressembles tant a ta mère. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler d'elle ! » Les yeux de Bella ont cherchés Edward de nouveau, sa respiration devenant laborieuse et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire face à cet homme seul.

« Tu as raison » a-t-il déclaré avec tristesse « Je … Dieu, est … Bella s'il te plait, pouvons nous juste parler un moment ? Je ne suis venu ici que pour toi ce soir. »

« Que voulez vous ? »

« J'ai essayé d'avoir le courage de parler avec toi pendant des années » dit en riant nerveusement, une main atteignant presque ses cheveux.

Bella se retira loin de lui, dégoutée qu'il ait même pensé à la toucher. « Vous avez deux minutes. »

« D'accord » dit-il uniformément « Je, et bien, je voulais te donner quelque chose. » L'homme fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il remit à Bella.

Elle a pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, en tirant trois images. La première était d'une femme vers l'âge de Bella, c'était une vieille photographie, âgé sur les bords, la femme habillée dans des vêtements d'une époque différente. Elle ressemblait beaucoup … exactement comme … fuck !

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler des yeux de Bella et elle a ignoré l'homme debout en face d'elle en regardant la photo suivante. Elle était plus récente mais encore environ quarante ans, d'une autre femme, peut être un peu plus vieille que Bella. La encore, la ressemblance était palpable. Les mains tremblantes, Bella regarda le tableau final. Celle-ci était très récente et trois personnes s'y trouvaient. Deux étaient autour de son âge, un peu plus âgé et le troisième était d'environ dix sept ans plus jeune qu'elle. Deux des personnes – aussi des filles- avaient de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, la troisième personne, un garçon aux cheveux blonds sable.

Luttant pour garder ses larmes en échec, Bella remis les photos vers l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. « Quoi … pourquoi … » sa voix tremblait – elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots qu'elle avait besoin de dire.

« Isabella » dit l'homme doucement tendant la main pour toucher son visage.

Bella repoussa l'homme, la haine suintant de ses pores. « Que voulez vous Phil ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu saches. Je sais que tes parents ont disparus » a-t-il étouffé. « Je pense que tu apprécierais de savoir que tu as encore une famille. »

« Une famille ? » a-t-elle crié, attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux. « Ceci » dit elle tenant l'enveloppe vers le haut entre eux deux « n'est pas ma famille »

« La première photo est de ma grand-mère » a dit Phil avec une voix calme et graveleuse. « Son nom était Marie et détient plus de ressemblance avec toi je pense. La deuxième photo est de ma maman. Son nom était également Isabella » ses yeux se sont embués et le cœur de Bella s'est rétréci. Croyait il que son petit spectacle d'émotions la ferait chanceler ? « La troisième est de » sa voix se brisa et il s'arrêta pour se reprendre. « De ton frère et tes sœurs. »

« Je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœurs. » son menton s'élança dans l'air, le méprisant dans l'espoir de trouver la force de s'éloigner, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Bella, Charlie a fait un excellent travail pour t'élever et pour cela je serais toujours reconnaissant envers lui. »

« Allez vous faire mettre ! » mordit-elle « Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de mon père pour moi. Il a repris ma mère après que … » Elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle. C'était un étranger. Elle ne pouvait pas dire par les photos qu'elle tenait dans ses mains qu'il n'était pas son père, mais cela ne changer rien et elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect envers Charlie en lui parlant plus longtemps. « Vous n'en valez pas la peine. » murmurait-elle en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

« Bella ? » la voix d'Edward l'a fait sortir de son Phil-air-frénésie et elle se tourna dans les bras qui étaient maintenant enroulés autour d'elle, pleurant dans sa veste. « Phil qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Les mots d'Edward étaient légèrement en colère et le vieux de retour l'a vu.

« Salut Masen, j'ai été juste … »

« Il partait juste » cracha Bella, levant la tête pour tirer des poignards à l'homme qui avait ruiné sa vie.

« Isabella » dit-il craintif quand il a vu la façon dont elle avait réagis à son nom complet. « Bella » se reprit-il. « Il y a une feuille de papier à l'intérieur avec des noms et des numéros de téléphones au cas où … et bien je vous laisse maintenant. » Phil sourit raidement à Edward avant de tourner la tête en s'éloignant, la défaite se voyant dans chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Bella ? » A demandé Edward lui permettant d'essayer de se cacher dans sa veste « es tu prête à partir ? »

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en reniflant, levant les yeux vers lui. Son maquillage était horriblement ruiné, les yeux gonflés et rouges, et les joues rouges de colère.

« Chut » l'a-t-il apaisé en la tirant dans lui. « Je vais laisser Kate savoir que nous partons. Souhaites-tu aller aux toilettes avant de partir ? »

« Non » a t'elle étouffé. « S'il te plait ne me quitte pas » sa main crispée sur l'enveloppe blanche et Edward se demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans, ce qui – autre chose que la présence de Phil- l'avait amené à être en colère.

~ GO CUBS ~

« Savais tu qu'il serait là ? » A demandé Bella, lui rendant finalement le contact visuel avec Edward alors qu'elle se tenait immobile dans l'entrée de son appartement.

Le trajet de retour avait été silencieux. Edward roulait lentement, la guettant du coin des yeux comme Bella tenait solidement l'enveloppe encore serré dans sa main. Elle a regardé par la fenêtre latérale, des larmes coulant sur ses joues de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'endroit où il allait la ramener, il s'est contenté de finir à son appartement. Elle n'a pas hésité quand il a ouvert sa porte sur elle, penchée vers lui, la laissant la conduire jusqu'à chez lui.

« Non »

Saisissant sa main libre, Edward l'a tirée pour s'assoir sur son canapé, son bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules, une fois de plus la tirant dans son coté. Ils étaient la depuis longtemps, les doigts de Bella jouant avec l'enveloppe dans ses mains.

« Il est mon père » dit elle enfin. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix, même pas de la colère -c'était plat.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » sa voix était instable comme il parlait, peur de dire la mauvaise chose, mais voulant lui en faire parler.

Bella tendit l'enveloppe à Edward et il l'a ouvert en regardant les trois images. Incroyable. Il regardait les photos depuis un certain temps, en notant la familiarité entre elle et les deux dames puis les trois enfants dans le premier plan. « Qui sont-ils ? » a-t-il demandé d'un air pensif.

« C'est la grand-mère de Phil, Marie. L'autre femme seule est sa mère, Isabella. » Elle a dit ces noms comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction. « Mon nom est Isabella Marie, Edward. Ma mère m'a appelé d'après les noms de la famille de Phil. » Une larme s'est faufilée et Bella l'essuya. « Je suis sure que mon père n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle est fait ça. Dieu, ça aurait brisé son cœur. »

« Et ces trois » a-t-il demandé en tendant l'image de la photo de groupe.

« Il ne m'a jamais donné leur nom » dit-elle doucement « apparemment ce sont mes frères et sœurs. »

« Veux-tu demander un test de paternité ? » dit il doucement il avait peur de la blesser a nouveau.

« Ça ne sert a rien » dit elle vaincu. « Je ne le veux pas, ça m'est égal si je suis la fille de Phil. Mon père sera toujours Charlie. » Les larmes ont commencés à sortir et Edward l'a tirée dans sa poitrine, frottant ses mains dans son dos. « Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir ruiné ta soirée » a t'elle flairé, se tirant de là. « J'ai perdu ton procès. » Elle essaya de rire, mais c'est sorti comme un croassement, qui fait rire un petit peu Edward.

« Je peux faire nettoyer mon costume. » Il a poussé une bonne partie de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Peut être que nous devrions changer de vêtements. »

« Je n'ai rien » c'est elle excusée.

« Je vais te donner un t-shirt et un short. » Il se pencha vers elle et lui baisa le front. « Je serais bientôt de retour. »

Edward se retira dans sa chambre et se changea en un t-shirt et un short et il saisi la même chose, un short et un de ses T-shirts préférés. Ce n'étais rien de spécial, mais c'était confortable et le portait souvent, donc il était fané et avait quelques trous. Il avait été bleu vif à un certain moment dans le temps, mais maintenant il était d'une couleur gris bleu et devant et en grosse lettres blanches était écrit. « J'ai de la fièvre et la seule prescription est plus proche d'une vache. » Il espère que son amour pour les t-shirt idiot la fera au moins sourire.

Quand il revient dans la salle de séjour, Bella est recroquevillée sur le coté du lit, en pleure. Son cœur diminue. « Mon cœur » chuchote-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Edward la tient pendant un long moment, tandis qu'elle criait dans sa poitrine, l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête ou le front, parfois son nez ou même ses lèvres. Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité, elle leva les yeux sur lui, les tissus en place dans une main il essuie les larmes sur ses joues.

« Ça va faire quatre ans le vingt quatre juin. » les mots sont suspendus en l'air, aucun d'eux ne dit rien tant la réflexion sur la proche date arrivant à grand pas de ce jour veut dire pour Bella.

« Qu'ils sont partis » Bella grommèle dans sa poitrine, les mains accroché à sa chemise pour le tirer plus près.

« Peux tu me dire ce qui c'est passé ? »

« C'était un accident de voiture » répondit-elle sans émotion.

« Je le sais Bella » dit-il doucement, ses mains frottant doucement son dos. « Mais tu as dis quelque chose, comme quoi c'était ta faute. Qu'est ce qui c'est exactement passé ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je t'ai déjà dit » soupirait elle, les mains s'assouplissant sur sa chemise. « T'ai-je dis que ma mère avait quitté mon père parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais de Phil ? » Son corps tremblait quand elle a dit le nom de Phil et les bras d'Edward se sont enroulés autour d'elle plus serré.

« Oui »

« Et bien Phil ne voulait rien avoir avec elle, alors elle est revenue vers mon père qui l'a reprit, mais sous une condition. »

Après quelque instants de silence, Edward s'est décidé de l'aider. « Dans quelle condition était-ce ? »

« Si leur enfant, moi, découvrait sa relation avec Phil Dwyer, il la quitterait. » Bella à reniflé. « Je crois qu'on peut dire que mon père a été un peu vindicatif, mais sa femme l'avait trompé et l'enfant qu'elle portait aurait très bien pu être celui d'un autre homme. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur avant de poursuivre. « Je ne le blâme pas la condition qu'il a mis sur leur mariage mais … dieu Edward, c'était entièrement de ma faute ! J'ai trouvé les lettres que Phil avait écrites dans notre grenier et je lui ais posé des questions sur eux deux juste en face de mon père ! » Elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine, creusant d'avantage dans l'espace de ses bras et son épaules.

« Leur mariage n'a plus jamais été le même après ça. » reprit-elle appuyant sa tête contre son bras et regardant ses yeux. « Ils se disputaient tout le temps et je sais que c'était pire quand ils n'étaient pas autour de moi. Ils ne dormaient plus dans le même lit et ma mère m'appelait en pleurant tout le temps. »

« J'ai commencé à détester de rentrer à la maison pendant mes congés scolaires, mais de ce que me disaient les parents d'Emmett, ils s'entendaient bien mieux quand j'étais dans les environs – ils étaient plus civile l'un envers l'autre. Une fois que j'ai enfin obtenu mon diplôme universitaire et que j'avais mon propre appartement, mon père a décidé de demander définitivement le divorce. C'était de ma faute Edward. Si je ne l'avais pas confronté en face de mon père, rien de cela ne serait arrivé – il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que j'avais trouvé. »

Ils se sont assis ensemble pendant un moment, Edward ruminant tout ce qu'elle venait de révéler, en ce demandant quel genre de vie Bella avait vécu avec ses parents, quel genre de mariage lui avaient ils montrés ? Ses parents avaient eus un grand mariage, lui montrant la façon de donner et de recevoir dans une relation et la manière de partager véritablement votre vie avec une autre personne. Il ne lui semblait pas que les parents de Bella ont étés en mesure de lui montrer une relation saine et il en était attristé.

« Le jour de l'accident, je les avais invité tout les deux dans mon appartement à Seattle » la voix de Bella était secouée de ses émotions. « Je savais que le divorce n'était pas encore définitif alors j'ai pensé que si je pouvais les rassembler pour parler … et bien, je pensais cela … je voulais essayer … je ne voulais pas qu'ils se séparent » finit-elle tristement. « Je pensais que je pouvais les aider à retrouver la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre en premier lieu. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Ils allaient à l'origine rouler séparément, surtout depuis que mon père avait quitté la maison, mais j'ai tenu à ce qu'ils conduisent ensemble » Bella grimaça. « Ils disent que c'est la faute de mon père. Ils pensent que tout les deux s'étaient disputés et mon père a du tourner son attention loin de la route. »

« Comment le savent-ils ? »

« Quelqu'un derrière eux les a vus se disputer dans la voiture et puis ils ont fait une embardée dans la circulation venant en sens inverse peu après. J'aurais dû les laisser faire leur divorce stupide. Je veux dire, pourquoi est ce que je voulais les faire vivre dans un mariage sans amour ? J'étais tellement horriblement égoïste. »

Les épaules de Bella ont commencés a trembler – elle pleurait encore. Edward l'a laissé pleurer en s'accrochant à elle, ses mains courant le long de son dos et ses bras, ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds, où il avait déjà enlevé les chaussures. Quand ses doigts ont commencés à masser la boule d'un de ses pieds, Bella s'est étranglée dans un rire qu'elle tentait à travers ses larmes, tirant son pied en arrière. Ils ont tournés la tête l'un vers l'autre et Edward a pu avoir un aperçu rapide du désir brulant dans les yeux de Bella devant sa bouche, l'attaquant, son corps de déplaçant afin qu'elle puisse le chevaucher sur le canapé.

« Bella » Edward eut le souffle coupé, essayant de la retenir un peu loin. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire l'amour. Je veux juste que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes juste de moi » se moqua t'elle « S'il te plait touche-moi. » Ses yeux ont plaidés vers lui, ses mains faisant leur chemin vers sa poitrine vers l'ourlet de sa chemise.

« Ça a été une nuit émotionnelle » a-t-il protesté. Il était si difficile pour lui de résister comme ça, mais il savait qu'elle était trop vulnérable en ce moment. Il ne serait pas en mesure de se pardonner s'il profitait d'elle. « Changes toi dans le short et la chemise que j'ai ramené pour toi et nous pouvons -»

Sa bouche ne le laissa pas finir quand elle descendit sur lui, s'écrasant contre lui, poussant ses lèvres durement contre ses dents. Ses mains ont travaillés furieusement à enlever sa chemise, lui permettant de respirer un moment pendant qu'elle la dégagea par sa tête.

Ses mains ont disparues dans son dos et le bruit d'une fermeture éclair a jaillit dans les oreilles d'Edward, Bella s'est levé et laissa tomber le tissus rouge de son corps, son haut était nu, mais une culotte bleu cobalt l'ébouriffée. _Douce mère de dieu !_

« Bleu ? » a posé sa voix rauque.

« Pour les Cubs » cligna t'elle se déplaçant à cheval sur ses genoux une fois de plus.

Les mains d'Edward se sont déplacées de leur propre gré, courant le long de son dos et ses cotés et prirent alors le relais en coupe sur chacune de ses buttes, les pressant les massant légèrement tandis que ses lèvres à elle le recherchaient. Il s'affaiblissait. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler comment être avec elle ce soir, serait profiter d'elle, tout ce dont il pouvait réfléchir était la manière dont elle se sentait dans ses mains et la façon dont elle goutait sa bouche.

« Mmmm » a gémit Bella poussant son centre contre sa queue maintenant lancinante « Je te veux Edward » murmurait-elle contre ses lèvres et il l'a attrapé d'une main, la filant doucement, et la plaquant contre son canapé, ses hanches poussant dans sa chaleur, une main tenant son pied droit la tenant en place autour de sa taille.

« Putain Bella. Es tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » Sa bouche a laissé la sienne afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux. Il voulait d'elle d'une façon si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas penser droit, pas plus. Toutes les pensées de la mort de ses parents et sa vulnérabilité ont fuies et ont été remplacés par des pensées de pénétration à l'intérieur de sa chaleur, le corps tendu. Il avait voulu cela depuis si longtemps.

« Dieu, oui » Elle eut le souffle coupé, tirant sa tête sur la sienne et sur sa bouche.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi bien l'un et l'autre et ils ont pris leur temps, heureux dont la façon dont leur cœur battait, des vagues de chaleur s'infiltrant à travers leur corps, et l'extase pure à chaque qu'Edward poussait contre son centre de picotement.

Les mains de Bella ont trainés sur le dos d'Edward, frottant de haut en bas ses muscles bien formés, descendant sur son cul à travers l'étoffe serrée, le tirant contre elle dans son besoin bourdonnant de se mouler contre lui.

Sa bouche a fait un tour jusqu'à son sein préféré, le taquinant quand il lécha autour de son mamelon, jouant avec l'anneau de métal attaché avant d'appuyer sur son bout rose et le prendre dans sa bouche.

« Ça fait tellement de bien. » a-t-elle expiré arrondissant son dos afin qu'il est un meilleur accès.

Tandis que la bouche d'Edward et sa langue jouaient avec sa chair fiévreuse, les mains de Bella ont fait le tour sur le devant de son short gris et a sans effort délié le cordon qu'il l'empêchait d'avoir la récompense qu'elle avait envie de tenir dans ses mains. Elle ne prit pas le temps de pousser son short jusqu'aux genoux –caleçon boxeur inclus.

Ses mains ont tout de suite trouvés son besoin et elle eut le souffle coupé de l'avoir enfin dans ses mains une fois de plus. Il était si grand et si fort, mais doux et soyeux à la fois. Ses doigts le tiraient de l'arrière au dessus de la crête qui courait le long de sa longueur, puis vers le bas tandis que ses hanches positionnaient son ouverture juste à l'endroit ou sa récompense frottée contre sa culotte complètement trempée à chaque poussée des hanches.

« Bella » a sifflé Edward, soulevant sa bouche de sa peau. Il se pencha et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'aspirant dans sa bouche.

« Maintenant Edward » gémit-elle, moulant farouchement sa chatte qui ronronnait à son encontre.

Edward a rit, la tête appuyée contre son épaule « Patience » murmura t'il. Assis il s'est lui-même maladroitement ajusté, ôtant ses short en les jetant sur le sol avant de lancer ses mains vers le haut des jambes de Bella. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, il ne voulait pas accélérer.

Elle s'était évidemment rasée récemment, les jambes lisses et soyeuses et brillantes de la lumière douce venant de la chambre. Il a fait courir son nez le long de sa chair, respirant son parfum – freesia et lavande, pensa t-il, mais il lui faudrait demander exactement ce que c'était. Son nez est allé à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il sentait son désir. _Trop gentil !_

Manœuvrant la tête il se pencha à l'intérieur et se frotta le nez sur son entrejambes, sur sa culotte mouillée et elle chantonnait. « Tu sens si bon » lui dit-il, ses doigts se verrouillant sur sa toile bleue, la tirant vers le bas et sur ses pieds.

Elle était absolument magnifique et il ne pouvait pas se forcer à attendre d'avantage. Ses doigts l'ont trouvés en premiers, caressant ses plis humide alors qu'il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres, sa langue à la recherche de la sienne et elle gémit dans sa bouche quand un de ses long doigts a pénétré en elle, plongeant dans le trésor qu'il avait si longtemps attendu.

Ses hanches ont bougés avec sa main et il a poussé un deuxième doigt, émerveillé par la façon dont elle était serrée. « Bella » Gémit-il, se repositionnant une fois de plus, ne pouvant plus attendre « Es tu prête pour moi mon amour ? » Il a parlé contre ses lèvres, le front appuyé contre le sien, ses doigts enfoncés à l'intérieur d'elle, frottant son pouce contre son clitoris.

« Oui Edward » a-t-elle sifflée « J'ai besoin de toi en moi ». Ses hanches avançaient en poussant ses doigts plus profondément et elle gémit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant fermement pour un baiser profond, sa langue envahissant sa bouche.

Les doigts d'Edward se retirèrent et Bella a gémit attristée par le vide soudain. Positionnant son sexe douloureux a son ouverture, il a poussé en avant, la tête pénétrant dans son organisme serré à chaud, gémissant du plaisir à la bonne façon dont elle se sentait autour de son extrémité, puis il se figea.

« Putain » gémit-il en se retirât pleinement « Préservatif ».

Ne lui donnant pas le temps de penser, il l'a porté et l'a emmené contre lui jusqu'à sa chambre, la plaçant sur son lit. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger, il avait un emballage en aluminium carré dans ses mains qu'il déchirait, laminant le caoutchouc sur sa queue durcie.

Edward regarda la femme allongée sur son lit. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rouges. Elle avait l'air si fragile, mais ouverte – elle lui faisait confiance. _Que fais-tu ? Il ne faut pas profiter d'elle comme ça. Elle _voulait plus qu'un être exciter entre ses draps – il pouvait attendre pour cela. Ce n'était pas le bon moment de toute façon parce qu'il ne serait pas là au matin. Une limousine venait le chercher très tôt pour l'emmener à l'aéroport pour un voyage sur la route – il serait parti pour dix jours. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela pour elle. Non, il ne lui ferait pas cela, pour elle. Ses épaules sont tombées et il a commencé à vouloir ôter le préservatif.

« Edward ? » Demanda Bella, s'asseyant et bloquant ses mains avec les siennes. « Que fais tu ? »

« Bella » soupirait il, assis sur le lit a côté d'elle. « Nous ne pouvons pas le faire maintenant. »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? » dit-elle tremblante.

« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » Il a regardé dans ses yeux et s'est fait surprendre par le besoin et le désir qui la pénétré à travers lui.

« Alors tu me veux ? » sa voix était timide et petite.

« Plus que tout » dit il, tendant la main et la tirant vers lui.

Avant qu'Edward ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, Bella l'avait cloué au matelas, les lèvres suçant et mordant dans la peau de long de son cou. « S'il te plait » dit-elle en murmurant « J'ai besoin de toi »

Posant ses mains sur Bella, il l'a culbuté de sorte qu'il était maintenant sur le dessus. Il caressa sa joue, ses yeux pénétrant en elle, sa longueur pressé contre son ventre. « J'ai besoin de toi aussi. » dit-il d'une voix rauque avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent contre les siennes, prenant le contrôle de la situation quand il a déménagé son corps pour se reposer entre ses jambes.

Ouverte pour lui, elle s'est enveloppée d'une jambe autour de sa taille, sur la limite de ses hanches, leurs bouches se mouvant ensemble. Tirant sa tête en arrière, Edward se souleva avec ses bras « Bella, mon amour. » lui dit-il laissant un baiser sur son nez.

Ses yeux se sont ouverts et quand ils ont établis un contact avec les siens, il a poussé en elle, s'arrêtant pour laisser son corps s'adapter à lui. Bella soupira dans ce qui ressemblait à de l'allégement, les yeux regardant fixement les siens. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle. Ses parois étaient serrées autour de lui, et il a lutté pour pousser plus loin, ne voulant pas prendre les choses trop vite.

Les hanches de Bella se sont ragaillardis à nouveau et il se mit à rire, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes quand il ressortit de tout ses sens et ensuite replongeant dedans, pleinement lui-même dans son enveloppe de chaleur. « Putain » gémit-il et elle gémit contre sa bouche en approfondissant leur baiser.

Levant son autre jambe, Bella l'a enveloppé autour de sa taille, accrochant ses pieds ensemble, déménageant ses hanches pour répondre à chacun de ses coups. Edward posa son front contre le sien, à la fois les yeux fixés sur les siens, regardant les expressions de l'un et l'autre.

Roulant la tête en arrière, laissant Edward tomber sur son épaule, Bella a gémit bruyamment quand la pression a commencé à s'accumuler à l'intérieur d'elle. Soudain comblée de ses émotions, Edward a pompé en dedans et en dehors d'elle, suçant le long de son cou et le mordant à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui-même perdre des larmes.

Ses mains descendirent sur son cul et elle le serra en le rapprochant d'elle. « Putain Edward, plus fort ! »

« On se sent si bien, Bella » a-t-il dit le souffle coupé, se dressant sur ses bras pour mieux se positionner. Il poussait plus fort et plus vite en appréciant les forts gémissements et les murmures qui fuyaient désormais de ses lèvres.

Avec ses cheveux écrasés contre son oreiller, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en une légère forme de « o », et les sons sexy venant de sa bouche, Edward fixait la beauté dessous lui à chaque poussée de ses hanches. Elle était la femme la plus exquise qu'il ait jamais connue et elle était là, avec lui, dans son lit –c'était incompréhensible pour lui.

Ses doigts enfoncés sur son cul il se déplaçait plus vite. En levant la main droite, ses doigts frottant contre son clitoris, désireux d'obtenir sa plus proche libération parce qu'il n'était pas sur de combien de temps ça durerait.

« Oh putain ! Plus vite ! » A-t-elle ordonnée en ouvrant les yeux le regardant un bref moment avant qu'il ne retourne dans son cou à nouveau.

Il était très proche de sa libération et il a travaillé ses doigts le long de son clitoris, poussant de plus en plus vite. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le vert attaché à l'anneau de métal dans le mamelon gauche et il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de tenir plus. En se penchant il a sucé le téton dans sa bouche et sa langue a dévié contre son bourgeon et son anneau, le levant, le tirant doucement avec sa langue au milieu.

« Mon dieu, oui ! Oui Edward ne t'arrête pas putain ! » a-t-elle sortie secouant la tête frénétiquement sur l'oreiller.

Son corps a frémit sous lui et elle a crié son nom quand ses ongles courts se sont enfoncés dans son dos, ses murs se contractant contre lui, contre sa queue douloureuse quand il continuait à pousser vers elle. « Putain Bella » criait-il son propre corps en éruption dans une frénésie de secousse et de fibrillations.

S'effondrant sur elle, entouré par les bras et les jambes serraient autour de lui, le visage enfouis dans son cou. Il embrassa sa chair moite ici et elle ria, essayant de se dégager.

« Ça chatouille. »

Soufflant contre sa peau, lui causant plus de rire, Edward l'a tiré à ses cotés quand il se tourna sur le coté et se glissa hors d'elle. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, sa langue s'élançant vers la sienne pour trouver un bref intermède, ses mains courant le long de son dos nu – laissant la chair de poule de son sillage.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'excusa pour disposer rapidement du préservatif utilisé et puis il est remonté dans son lit avec elle ou elle était nue sous les couvertures « Tu as froid ? » a-t-il demandé concerné.

« Non, pas si tu me tiens. » a-t-elle baillé se rapprochant de lui.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et la tint, écoutant son cœur battre effréné contre sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sur de ce qui venait de ce passer entre eux, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable avec tout le sexe qu'il avait eu auparavant. _Ce n'était pas du sexe, trou du cul, tu as fais l'amour avec elle_. La main d'Edward effleurait la peau sur le bras de Bella alors qu'il pensait à l'extase d'être en elle. Tout avait été différent avec Bella, un tour émotionnel avec quelque chose de physique – il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant.

Penchant sa tête en bas, il posa un baiser sur sa temps et a écouté sa respiration maintenant stable – elle s'était endormie. « Je t'aime » lui dit-il en l'embrassant une fois de plus, puis il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, se reprochant d'être trop peureux pour dire les mots à haute voix quand elle pouvait les entendre.

Finalement il s'assoupit seulement pour être secoué de son sommeil avec l'alarme. Le corps de Bella tremblait quand elle a gémit à coté de lui. Tirant Bella plus prés, il l'a entouré, la blottissant contre lui, lui permettant de pleurer contre son épaule. « Bella ? » dit-il doucement, poussant quelques cheveux de son visage. « Bella » dit- il un peu plus fort, confus d'expliquer pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

Les épaules de Bella se sont secouées plus violemment et plus de larmes ont coulés sur son visage, bien que ses yeux fussent fermés. Puis elle a marmonné quelque chose été Edward a gelé. Ses mots étaient confus et difficile à comprendre mais il pouvait dire que c'était quelque chose sur ses parents et sur Phil alors qu'elle creusait sa tête plus près dans sa poitrine. Il l'a tiré plus étroitement, les mains sur son dos, le ventre devenant subitement instable.

Auparavant elle avait mis tout son cœur à lui parler au sujet de Phil et de ses parents, il s'est alors tourné et souvenu de l'impensable. Il avait profité d'elle, lui prenant la vulnérabilité et le besoin de confort et en le transformant en quelque chose de plus. Dieu, elle ne serait jamais capable de lui pardonner ? Son cœur a battu vite, ses nerfs tirant de lui. C'était juste quelques heures auparavant, il a finalement été capable de verbaliser combien il c'était occupé d'elle, disant des mots qui avaient lutés pour être libérés et pourtant, il ne la traitait pas de la façon dont un homme qui aimait le devrait. Il avait échoué.

Comment allait-elle réagir au matin quand elle serait réveillée ? Le haïrait-elle ? Vociférerait-elle contre lui ? Ne voudrait-elle plus le revoir ? Mais elle l'avait voulu aussi, avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais que faire si ce n'était pas comme ça ? Et si cela avait signifié qu'elle avait besoin de son soutient et de son réconfort ? _Ce n'était pas de ta bite qu'elle avait besoin trou du cul !_Elle avait bien commencé à être l'antagoniste. _Merde maintenant tu te mets à penser comme un gosse d'âge préscolaire._

Edward était raide dans le lit à coté de Bella quand elle s'est blottie dans son flanc. Finalement, ses larmes se sont arrêtées et il y eu un sourire sur son visage. Elle a marmonné quelques chose qui ressemblait à son nom ainsi que quelques autres mots, mais c'était très faible et difficile à comprendre.

Une heure plus tard il était toujours couché dans le lit, incapable de dormir. La limousine serait là pour le ramasser dans un peu plus d'une heure alors il a décidé simplement de se lever et se préparer à partir. Avant de descendre du lit il se pencha et embrassa Bella sur ses lèvres. « Je suis désolé Bella » a-t-il murmuré contre sa peau. Il voulait dire encore une fois les mots pour lui qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne méritait pas de le faire, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

~GO CUBS~

Un bruit agaçant et bourdonnant a réveillé Bella d'un sommeil profond, mais ça ne lui semblait pas familier, quand elle alla appuyer sur le bouton off du réveil elle trouva de l'air à la place. Elle s'est secoué dans son lit et a pris quelques secondes pour ajuster ses yeux, l'allégement ralentissant son cœur quand elle se rappela où elle était. Puis ses joues se remplirent de couleur quand elle se souvenu de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Edward la nuit dernière.

La nuit dernière avait été la nuit la plus incroyable – le meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Dieu, mais c'était quelque chose de plus que du sexe, c'était comme si elle avait été dans un domaine complètement différent, où tout les deux étaient dans un monde où seul eux existaient … Elle secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ses rêveries qui commençait déjà – elle n'allait jamais pouvoir se concentrer sur le travail après la nuit dernière.

Au lieu de trouver Edward dans le lit à coté d'elle il y avait une enveloppe sur le dessus d'un changement de vêtements. Elle tira le pantalon de survêtement - qui était trop grand – et le t-shirt avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et retirer la feuille de papier a l'intérieur.

_**Bella**_

_**J'avais un vol tôt pour Atlanta et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Prends tout ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. J'ai laissé mes clés de voiture sur le comptoir et laissé celle du garage pour que tu puisses prendre la Volvo. Je serais de retour le 12.**_

_**Edward**_

La lettre n'a pas laissé Bella indifférente. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la moindre espèce d'émotion dedans et elle savait qu'il serait de retour dans la soirée du 11, sa lettre signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la voir alors ? _Sérieusement Bella ? Jamais entendu parler d'adhérence statique ?_

Relisant la note, Bella a commencé à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas réveillé pour lui dire au revoir ? Même juste un baiser sur les lèvres et lui dire qu'il partait, était mieux que la surprise de ne pas être là du tout. Et pourquoi la note était-elle dénuée de caractère intime. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un « Je t'aime » ou quelque chose de crémeux comme ça, mais peut être un truc lui disant qu'il l'appellerait plus tard ou qu'elle allait lui manquer quelque chose de plus personnel qui ne l'aurait pas blessé.

« Oh mon dieu ! » a gémit Bella se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Que faire si il avait détestait le sexe ? Et si ce qu'elle croyait avoir été une expérience surnaturelle avait été horrible pour lui ? Peut être qu'il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller pour dire au revoir car il n'avait pas voulu voir son visage après la catastrophe ? Peut être qu'il ne voulait même pas la revoir ?

Bella se précipita hors de son lit et se rendit à la salle de bain avant de coiffer ses cheveux pour paraitre un peu présentable. Elle a fait le lit puis est entrée dans la salle de séjour pour trouver ses vêtements de la nuit dernière soigneusement plié et placé dans un sac en plastique qui était posé sur le comptoir à coté de ses clés. Était-ce sa façon d'emballer sa place ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de se débarrasser d'elle ?

Elle a trouvé son téléphone portable dans son sac gonflé qui était également dans le sac avec les vêtements et a remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de messages ou d'appels manqués de lui ou quelqu'un d'autres d'ailleurs. Elle se mis sur ses talons de la veille pour partir et a ensuite saisi le sac avec ses affaires et laissé les clés sur le comptoir – elle prendrait un taxi.

Quand elle sorti de l'appartement elle a regardé en arrière et son cœur lui est monté à la gorge quand elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Et cette note, pensait-elle tristement. Quelque chose avec de la peine. Avec un dernier regard et la mémoire de leur nuit ensemble, Bella a ouvert la porte qui était fermée à clés, puis a refermé derrière elle, une petit larme coulant sur sa joue quand elle a fait ses pas vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Je ne suis pas responsable des fin sadiques lol ! ... ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, il est assez fort au niveau émotionnel mais le suivant est du même style.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de la soirée ? De l'arrivée de Phil ? de l'échange charnel? et du départ en catimini d'Edward ?

Je veux tout savoir !

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews :)

Gros bisous Gaëlle.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a ma copine "Gaelle51" pour sa correction :) ...**

**IMPORTANT LIRE LA NOTE EN BAS DE PAGE SVP  
**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 22**

**2-12 JUIN 2009**

C'était un mardi long pour Bella. Si elle ne regardait pas son téléphone dans l'espoir d'un appel d'Edward, elle partait à Neverland Day Dreaming des choses qu'ils avaient faites entre eux la veille. Au moment où elle rentrait à la maison, sur ses talons et ses épingles, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé ou envoyé un texto.

Alice semblait être de bonne humeur quand elle rentra chez elle et elles ont commandés une pizza pour le diner avant que Bella ne disparaisse dans sa chambre pour étudier en vue de son examen de synthèse qui devait avoir lieu samedi matin. Elle ne regarda pas le match ce soir là parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à le regarder à la télévision, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé.

Mercredi avait été à peu près de la même manière. Elle avait gardé la note qu'il avait laissée pour elle et elle prit sur elle, se demandant ce que voulait dire chaque mot. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était inquiète et n'ayant pas de contact avec lui elle pouvait penser au pire.

Elle a lutté pour ne pas l'appeler elle-même, ramassant son téléphone plusieurs fois, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire si jamais il prenait l'appel. La douleur de son silence commençait à porter sur elle et cette nuit là quand elle est arrivée chez elle, elle alla directement dans sa chambre et a verrouillé sa porte avant de s'enterrer sous les couvertures, criant dans son oreiller.

Alice avait essayé de lui parler mais elle avait ignoré ses moyens en se cachant seule dans sa chambre. C'est pourquoi elle n'aimait pas se passionner pour n'importe qui – elle leur donnait le pouvoir de lui faire mal. Sautant le diner ce soir là, Bella a tenté d'étudier un peu plus pour son examen mais elle constata elle-même qu'elle rêvait encore et pleurer encore plus. Elle n'a même pas pensé à regarder le jeu ou n'importe quel jeu d'ailleurs – les pensées du base-ball évoquant des visions d'Edward.

Jeudi a été la pire journée pour Bella. Déjà blessée en colère et fatiguée – d'un manque de sommeil- elle a été accosté par Jessica une fois quand elle entra dans son bureau. Ayant appris que Jessica sortait avec Tyler Crowley, Bella avait tenté de l'éviter encore plus, de peur qu'elle lui demande d'aller aux jeux avec elle. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec le voltigeur des Cubs, Jessica avait déjà obtenu un lot de nouveau accessoire des Cubs, boucles d'oreilles, montres, bandeau pour les cheveux, porte monnaie, veste, porte clés, et une flopée de stylos pour n'en citer que quelques uns.

Ce jour là, Jessica ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler de Crowley et combien il l'avait appelé chaque jours depuis qu'il était absent et qu'elle songeait à se joindre à lui à Cincinnati au cours du week-end. Bien que Bella ait essayé de ne pas laisser les divagations de la jeune femme faire sa peine, la douleur dans sa poitrine était serrée et elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes de tomber.

La rencontre avec Jessica la gênait tellement qu'elle était incapable de faire toute sa journée et a fini par quitter le travail tôt sous prétexte d'avoir besoin d'étudier pour son examen – qui, si elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward, elle aurait vraiment effectué.

Après avoir acheté un demi-litre de crème glacé au chocolat à la menthe et un sac d'une livre de beurre de cacahuètes M&Ms, Bella rentra chez elle et mit le film « La plage » - elle avait besoin de pleurer un bon coup pour s'intéresser à tout son sens. Alice est rentrée peu après la fin du film et s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé aussi, prenant note de la boité vide de crème glacée et le sac vide de M&Ms. Ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à part réconforter son ami, elle s'est occupée de Bella la prenant dans ses bras et la laissant pleurer.

Alice ne savait pas ce qui ce passait entre Bella et Edward, mais elle savait que c'était mauvais – ce devait l'être pour que Bella réagisse comme ça. Elle avait demandé à Jazz à propos d'Edward au téléphone cette après midi et a seulement obtenu la réponse qu'il semblait aller bien. Elle n'était pas sotte cependant. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas – tout avait été différent entre les gars depuis leur retour de San-Diego en Mai.

Dans la nuit du premier rendez vous de Edward et Bella, Jazz avait commencé a parler à Alice d'une fille avec qui Edward avait couché un certain temps. Son nom était Jane et quand Alice a commencé à écouter Jazz elle a commencé à s'inquiéter. Il semblait si nerveux et a un moment l'air si coupable qu'Alice avait supposé qu'il avait une fille comme ça lui aussi.

Sans le laisser finir ce qu'il essayait de lui dire elle a prit d'assaut la maison ayant besoin de parler avec Bella. Jazz avait dit que Bella savait au sujet de cette autre fille et Alice était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il ce passait. Bella savait-elle qu'elle s'attendait à partager Edward ? Mais la pire chose qui traversait son esprit cette nuit là, était de penser que Jazz avait une femme comme ça planquée quelque part lui aussi. Elle a pensé que c'était ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire et tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à Bella !

Quand elle avait marché vers Edward et Bella entrain de faire, et bien, ce qu'ils faisaient, Alice s'est sentie horrible. Surprise de voir venir Bella lui parler elle a refusé d'apporter Jane dans la conversation parce que même si Jazz avait dit que Bella savait pour elle, elle n'était pas vraiment sur de ce que Edward lui avait dit de Jane. Peut être savait-elle seulement que c'était une amie d'Edward, mais pas ce type d'amie qu'elle était. Et autant Alice voulait dire à Bella ce que Jane était pour lui, mais après avoir trouvé sa bite dans sa bouche, elle n'était pas prête a lui parler à ce moment là

A la fin Bella l'avait écouter gémir à propos de Jazz et des signaux mitigés ces derniers temps et alors elles se sont endormis dans le lit d'Alice, blottis ensemble. Le lendemain matin, Alice a appelé Jazz avec une sens nouveau d'espoir et d'arrache pied en lui demandant s'il voyait d'autre femmes. Ce coup de téléphone a frayé un tas de choses, mais il restait encore beaucoup de questions à discuter.

Pourquoi avait il parlé de Jane et d'Edward en premier lieu s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un comme ça caché quelque part ? Est-ce qu'Edward voyait encore Jane ? Si oui, Bella était-elle okay avec ça ? Et bien sur pourquoi Jazz avait un comportement si bizarre ces derniers temps ?

Quand Alice a tenu Bella sur le canapé jeudi soir, tout ce dont elle pouvait penser était à Jane et elle se demandait si c'était la raison des pleurs de Bella. Bella n'avait pas encore parlé de quoi que ce soit et quand elle est allée dans sa chambre pour étudier la nuit, Alice a décidé qu'une intervention était nécessaire. Elle a appelé Rosalie.

Vendredi a commencé comme les trois derniers jours pour Bella, se réveillant en sursaut, une sensation d'enfoncement dans son ventre, regardant son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'appel, puis pris une douche avant de partir au travail. Elle se sentait engourdie à bien des égards aujourd'hui. Après avoir pleuré toute la nuit, elle était enfin prête à accepté qu'Edward ne voulait rien avoir avec elle.

Elle a travaillé en silence, se branchant à son clavier toute le journée, ne prenant pas de déjeuner de peur d'avoir du temps libre pour penser. Lorsque cinq heure est arrivé elle a décidé d'aller dans un bar au lieu de sa maison. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que se souler et se vautrer dans sa tristesse.

_Putain Edward !_

Déambulant dans un bar non loin de chez elle, Bella s'est assise et a ordonné un Martini Belvédère. Lorsqu'elle a eu sa boisson elle a éteint son téléphone et a plongé sur sa boisson. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Edward, au travail et à l'examen qu'elle avait dans la matinée. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, elle voulait juste se défouler et oublier.

Quatre martinis plus tard, Bella est sortie du bar et a fait son chemin vers sa maison. Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, mais le jeu des Cubs commençait et elle n'avait pas envie de regarder. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Edward. _Putain Edward_ !

Dans l'état où elle était, Bella n'a pas remarqué le camion Chevy stationné à l'extérieur de sa maison, et fut surprise de trouver Rosalie dans son salon quand elle marchait vers elle. «C'est quoi ce putain de bordel Hale ? » dit-elle avec enthousiasme, son élocution de mot mélangé et jetant son sac sur le sol avec un bruit retentissant.

« Bella ? » demande Rosalie, ne sa chant pas quoi faire avec une Bella ivrogne et jurant. Elle attendait la Bella abattu, déprimée et calme qu'Alice lui avait décrit.

« Où est Emmett ? » Bella s'est lancé dans les bras de Rosalie, la serrant très fort et appuyé de tout son poids sur elle.

« Il est chez lui à regarder le match. » a dit Rosalie, Bella s'est affalée sur la grande chaise sur dimensionnée.

« Voui le jeu. » grommela Bella en agitant sa main négligemment. Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard furtif. Bella n'avait jamais raté un match des Cubs- Jamais.

« Bella quel est le record des Cubs en ce moment ? » a demandé Rosalie, les mains sur les hanches. Elle savait que ce serait une nuit difficile, mais elle ne savait pas encore combien elle serait jusqu'à ce moment.

« Les Mariners sucent mon cul ! »

« Je ne t'interroge pas sur les Mariners ! »

« Bella » a renchéri Alice « as-tu regardé les matchs cette semaine ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai étudié » a-t-elle cassé, un peu de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche.

Rosalie a ri quand Bella essuya sa bouche avec la manche de sa chemise, pour être coudée dans les cotés par une Alice très préoccupée.

« Obtiens lui une tasse de café » murmura Rosalie sous son souffle. « Bella » a-t-elle dit plus haut, cherchant à établir le contact visuel avec elle. « Qu'est ce tu as bu ? »

« Je tremble, pas secoué » rigola Bella pouvant levé quatre doigts pour indiquer combien elle en avait bu.

« Quand as-tu commencé à boire ? » Ce n'était pas normal pour Bella. Elle pouvait normalement s'occuper de son alcool sans problème – en particuliers les martinis.

« Cinq heures et demie » répondit-elle, déposant sa tête vers l'arrière et fermant les yeux. Il était prêt de sept heures.

« Tu as bu quatre martinis en un peu plus d'une heure ? »

« Je crois que je vais être malade » Bella était sur ses pieds, marchant le plus vite qu'elle puisse pour la salle de bain avant que les mots ne sortent pleinement de sa bouche. « Stop à la filature » a-t-elle crié à rien ni personne en particulier, et puis elle s'est mise à pousser la porte des toilettes.

« Fais lui des toasts aussi » a crié Rosalie à Alice. Penchée sur Bella, elle a tiré les cheveux de son visage en essayant de ne pas respirer ou de ne pas réellement voir l'intérieur des toilettes.

« Pas de sucettes glacées » a gémit Bella en poussant à nouveau.

Deux heures plus tard, quatre morceaux de pain grillé, et trois tasses de café, Bella était assise dans le fauteuil regardant ses deux amies. Elle se sentait horrible, non seulement physiquement mais mentalement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était de ramper dans son lit et dormir, mais elles ne l'auraient pas laisser faire.

« Bien ! » a soufflé Bella, fronçant ses deux sourcils. Elles n'avaient pas arrêtés de la harceler pour obtenir des renseignements à propos d'Edward et ce qu'il avait fait pour lui faire mal. « Nous avons eu des rapports sexuels. » Le froncement s'attardait encore et quelques larmes se sont échappées. Alice se glissa sur le sol en face de Bella en lui mettant la tête sur ses genoux, levant les yeux vers elle.

« C'était mauvais ? » a demandé Rosalie, une pointe d'humour dans ses yeux et aux coins de sa bouche.

« Va te faire foutre » gémissait Bella, plus de larmes tombant. Rosalie ne pouvait qu'être proche de la vérité a pensé Bella.

« Bella qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Lutter contre les larmes ne fonctionnait pas, ainsi Bella abandonnant et les laissa retomber, elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne sais pas » gémit-elle « La nuit de Lundi a commencé à être géniale et puis Phil c'est montré -»

« Phil c'est montré où ? » coupa Rosalie.

« Chut » a sifflé Alice a réduit ses yeux vers Rosalie « Laisses là parler. »

La moitié du cœur de Bella se mit à rire. « Phil était une chose à la soirée de charité, mais ce n'était pas important. » Elle a essuyé les larmes de ses yeux avant de poursuivre. Quand elle a poursuivit pour expliquer tout ce qui concernait la note et comment elle se sentait comme s'il l'avait rangeait et expulsé et comment il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis, elle a chuté en avant, en cachant sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant.

« As-tu encore la note ? » demanda Alice debout sur le sol.

« Yeah » croassa Bella « elle est dans mon sac. »

« Tu la transporte avec toi ? » a demandé Rosalie déçue.

« Je viens » Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes, les larmes commençant à couler plus vite « juste … »

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la note. Elle était soigneusement pliée dans sa bonne enveloppe dans l'ouverture du sac de Bella. Alice l'a lu d'abord, puis l'a remis à Rosalie qui à sniffé avant de la renvoyer à Alice.

« Bella » a dit Alice à voix basse. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas appelé ni envoyé de texto ces quatre derniers jours, chérie, mais cette note ne sonne pas comme un adieu pour moi. »

« Ce n'était pas une lettre d'amour non plus » a ajouté Rosalie, recevant un regard désapprobateur du lutin.

« Il t'a donné les clé de sa Volvo » a commencé Alice « s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de te revoir, il ne t'aurais pas laissé emprunter sa quarantaine de voiture à quelque milliers de dollars ! »

« Mais il n'a pas appelé » a prisé Bella, un peu d'espoir commençant à grandir en elle. Elle savait qu'Alice ne la mènerait pas en bateau, elle ne ferait jamais d'excuse à quelqu'un pour essayer de rendre son sens meilleur – même Rosalie.

« As-tu essayé de l'appeler ? » lui demanda Alice.

« Non »

« Peut être est-ce juste un malentendu »

Rosalie a reniflé encore attirant l'attention des deux autres filles.

« Que penses-tu ? » lui a demandé Bella.

« Comment était le sexe ? » a répliqué Rosalie sans barrières.

Les larmes ont commencés dans les yeux de Bella à nouveau « Bien »

« C'est tout ? Juste bien ? » Demanda Rosalie, incrédule que son amie pleure sur du sexe qui était seulement considéré comme bon.

« C'était incroyable » a dit Bella une étincelle de départ brillant dans ses yeux. « Merveilleux, magnifique, hors de ce monde ! » ses épaules se sont rabattues vers le bas. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? »

« Seulement si c'est la vérité. »

« Ça l'est » a-t-elle marmonné avant de se moucher dans un tissu qu'Alice lui avait remis.

« Alors dis-nous tout » a dit Rosalie penchée en avant dans son siège.

Trente minutes plus tard Rosalie a refusé de croire qu'Edward était aussi grand que Bella le suggéré. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'Emmett n'était que numéro trois dans la liste des meilleurs sexes de Bella. Il était normal qu'Emmett arrive alors qu'elles se disputaient pour savoir si oui ou non Danny pouvait être considéré comme du grand sexe.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Bella il pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et Bella se renversa quand les filles lui ont tout dit, y compris comment Bella se sentait, qu'elle n'était pas bien dans son assiette en raison du comportement récent d'Edward, ou le manque d'être là.

« Tu n'as pas sucer dans son lit » dit-il en poussant Bella à s'assoir à coté d'elle sur la grande chaise. Ils n'y rentraient pas bien ensemble alors elle a fini sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Il portait encore Old Spacy, ce qu'elle trouvait marrant, même si c'était l'un de ses parfums préférés sur homme.

« Il faut dire que ... » a-t-elle marmonné.

« Non je n'ai pas » a-t-il plaisanté « Tu es mon amie Bella mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu es la fille la deuxième meilleure que j'ai jamais eue. »

Rosalie se mit à rire quand il a dit ses mots et Bella tira des poignards à ses yeux, sachant très bien qu'elle riait parce qu'il n'était que numéro trois sur sa liste. Ce qu'il allait trouver pire c'est que Danny était en avance sur lui dans la place de numéro deux.

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda t'il à Rosalie « Elle a besoin de notre soutient et vous riez d'elle ? Je suis sérieux, elle est vraiment bonne. Elle fait cette chose avec -»

« EMMETT ! » ont criés les trois filles après lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne doute pas qu'elle est bonne au lit » a dit Rosalie en roulant des yeux « Je riais -»

« Assez ! » Bella s'est sauvé des genoux d'Emmett « J'apprécie que vous essayez de me faire sentir mieux »elle regarda tour à tour ses trois amis « Vous tous » a-t-elle souligné en regardant Emmett « mais je voudrais être seule maintenant. »

Emmett et Rosalie ont rassemblé leurs affaires et ont donnés à Alice et Bella des câlins d'au revoir. Emmett a serré longuement et fortement Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je t'aime Bells. Tu le sais ça non ? »

« Oui » soupirait-elle dans sa poitrine.

« Oublies juste ce trou du cul. Il y a d'autres gars – des gars mieux. »

Sans répondre elle s'est retirée de ses bras, lui permettant de poser un baiser sur son front.

Le lendemain matin, Bella s'est réveillée plus tard que prévue, elle a traversé rapidement le petit déjeuner, pas en mesure de prendre une douche avant de courir pour son test. Il n'était pas aussi difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et elle a terminé plus tôt qu'elle ne pensait qu'elle le ferait. Par la suite Bella a parlé avec Chad et certaines autres personnes de sa classe.

Ils étaient tous en train de comparer les réponses obtenues pour l'étude de cas massif et l'esprit de Bella était ailleurs comme toujours. « Qu'as-tu fais pour la partie sept ? » a demandé Chad, sortant Bella de son Edward-rêve embrumé.

« Elle ne pouvait pas être faite » a dit une des filles.

« Ouais, j'ai écris que nous n'avions pas assez d'information. » dit un autre.

« C'est ce que j'ai fais aussi » a convenu Chad « Et toi Bella ? »

« Partie sept ? » dit elle en pensant à l'examen qu'elle venait d'achever. « Oh, j'ai supposé la variable manquante de l'être. Chaque fois que nous avons eu une situation similaire dans d'autres études de cas, on nous a dit que nous pourrions assumer la variable de l'être et que nous avions à le dire dans notre réponse. »

Chacun dans leur petit cercle la regardaient juste bouche bée. « Je suis sur que si vous avez écrit que vous n'aviez pas assez d'informations pour les travaux du problème vous obtiendrez un crédit aussi. On ne nous a pas donné une variable, donc nous n'avions pas vraiment tout ce dont nous avions besoin. » A t'elle dit en partant.

Au moment où Bella est rentrée chez elle, elle avait faim et était fatiguée. Mal au ventre, pas seulement d'un manque de nourriture mais d'avoir vomit la veille, elle voulait juste s'allonger sur la canapé et regarder la télévision. Alice n'était pas chez elle et n'avait pas laissé de note, elle a donc grappillé dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone et appelé son amie.

Reniflant, Bella à trouver son téléphone éteint – elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait éteint au bar la nuit dernière. En attendant que son téléphone s'allume, elle a navigué à travers les canaux sur le téléviseur, espérant trouver quelque chose de drôle – elle était d'humeur à rire. Ce qu'elle a vu quand elle a regardé sur son téléphone, était quelques appels en absence, l'un d'eux d'Edward, mais il n'y avait pas de message vocal et ni de texte.

Le reste de la journée, Bella s'est battue avec elle-même pour ne pas le rappeler. Alice avait raison, Edward avait donné les clés de sa Volvo alors qu'il était parti il avait du prévoir de la revoir. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé ? _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ?_

Il était trop tard pour l'appeler désormais, il était dans le parc à balles pour la pratique au bâton. Pour la première fois depuis dimanche, Bella est resté assise a regarder un match des Cubs. Elle a découvert qu'ils avaient gagnés deux matchs et perdu un à ce jour sur la route, le quatrième jeu ayant été reporté. La colère a commencé a prendre le dessus, Edward avait eu mercredi toute la journée et il n'avait pas cherché à l'appeler ? Quelque chose d'autre que Bella a noté c'est qu'Edward frappait bien. Le voyage sur la route n'était généralement pas très avantageux pour lui, mais là il était bien meilleur que le dernier voyage sur la route, du moyen sa moyenne n'était pas plus en baisse.

Après que le match fut terminé, les Cubs ayant perdus contres les Reds de Cincinnati 4-3, Bella alla dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Elle jouait avec son téléphone, le fermant, l'ouvrant, frottant l'écran plusieurs fois, tapant des messages textes à Edward qu'elle n'enverrait jamais. Deux heures plus tard elle était encore réveillée, tenant toujours son téléphone. Autant elle ne voulait pas être rejetée au cours d'un appel téléphonique, autant Bella a décidé de faire le grand saut.

~ GO CUBS ~

Couché dans le lit king-size de sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward ferma les yeux à la pensée de Bella. Il y avait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec elle. Quand il l'avait quitté mardi matin, il l'avait embrassé, espérant qu'ils avaient encore un avenir ensemble après ce qu'il avait fait.

Partir sans dire au revoir avait été dur, mais elle avait vraiment eu besoin de dormir en raison des cauchemars qu'elle avait eu. Quand la limousine c'était éloignée de Lake Point Tower, il savait qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision, mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait presque appelé de suite pour s'excuser, mais il avait renoncé de nouveau. De quoi avait-il peur ? _Que Bella me dise que c'est terminé._

C'est alors qu'il avait pris la décision de la laisser appeler d'abord. De cette façon il serait en mesure d'évaluer sa réaction à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Que fallait-il penser ? Cela avait été une idée stupide et maintenant il se trouvait depuis cinq jours sans elle, se demandant ce qui se passait dans son esprit en pensant au pire choses possibles.

Enfin, avec l'aide de son meilleur jugement, il l'avait appelé vendredi soir après le match, mais avait obtenu son répondeur. Incertain de ce qu'il fallait dire il a raccroché. Et maintenant vingt quatre heures plus tard elle ne l'avait pas rappelé. Retournant sur le coté, Edward serra l'oreiller supplémentaire contre lui-même, creusant sa tête dans la douceur de l'objet qui l'entourait, il était totalement vissé à lui.

Un peu après minuit, Edward s'est réveillé en sursaut à la chanson que chantait son téléphone, « Brown Eyed Grils » de Van Morisson – c'était Bella.

« Bonjour » répondit-il, son cœur dans la gorge soudain pétrifié de lui parler.

« Edward ? »

« Bella » soupirait-il, les larmes s'accumulant réellement derrière ses yeux. Les fermant avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber il les essuya.

« Je … bien, j'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé » dit elle avec hésitation.

« Ouais »

Il y avait un silence entre eux pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'Edward cru entendre un gémissement doux sur l'autre extrémité « Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sur » a t'elle étouffé « Je vais bien. » Il y eu de nouveau le silence pendant un bref moment et elle rassembla son courage et parla avec plus de conviction. « En fait Edward, c'est un mensonge. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t'il dans son lit instantanément inquiet pour elle.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle eut un rire sarcastique « Et bien pour commencer je me suis réveillée après une nuit époustouflante de sexe dans un lit vide. »

« Bella -»

« Non ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu me fais du mal » dit-elle avec force, s'efforçant de contrôler ses émotions. Elle était trop bouleversée maintenant pour empêcher les larmes de tomber, mais sa colère commençait à obtenir le meilleur d'elle. « Tu es parti sans dire au revoir et a laissé une note stupide et critique qui n'avait pas de promesse pour moi de te revoir ou de t'entendre à nouveau, et puis tu m'as ignoré pendant quatre jours. »

Adossé au chevet de son lit d'hôtel, Edward ferma les yeux, son estomac se retournant à la pensé de réaliser ce que ça pourrait être si elle ne voulait jamais le revoir.

« Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? » a-t-il demandé le cœur battant.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête » dit-elle dans la défaite.

« Prête à quoi Bella ? »

« Pour que ce soit vraiment terminé. Ce que je ressens pour toi est contre mon meilleur jugement et maintenant … dieu Edward, il faut vraiment me croire … » les larmes ont commencés alors, épaisses, de grosses boules de feu coulant sur ses joues.

« Bella ne pleure pas ma chérie. » dit-il pour la calmer par téléphone, ses propres larmes menaçant de s'échapper.

« Je dois te laisser partir » a-t-elle étouffée et la peau d'Edward à éclaté dans la chaire de poule.

« Non Bella, s'il te plait ne raccroches pas. » Sa voix rauque a trahis ses émotions nivelant dans sa gorge. « S'il te plait Bella. J'ai foiré, je suis désolé, mais s'il te plait ne raccroches pas. »

Le silence au bout l'a encouragé, lui donnant l'espoir qu'elle était prête à écouter. « Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas t'avoir appelé Bella, mais s'il te plait écoutes moi. »

« Je t'écoute » a-t-elle dit résigné, ne cherchant plus à cacher le fait qu'elle pleurait.

« Merci » soupira-t-il. « Ça va sonner stupide maintenant alors que je tente de trouver les mots pour te le dire, mais j'avais mes raisons de ne pas t'avoir réveillé quand je suis parti. Après les montagnes russes émotionnelles de Phil, tu as fais des cauchemars toute la nuit. Savais tu que tu pleurais dans ton sommeil ? »

« Non » murmurait-elle « Je parle dans mon sommeil tout le temps mais je ne savais pas que je pleurais. »

« Et bien tu le fais. Tu tournais et te retournais pleurant toute la nuit sur Phil et tes parents ? Dieu Bella, ça a brisé mon cœur. Je pensais … enfin, en y repensant maintenant, c'était stupide, mais je croyais que tu allais me haïr pour avoir pris avantage sur toi comme ça. »

« Tu n'as pas profité de moi » a-t-elle cassé un peu trop fort.

« Laisse moi finir » dit-il, son cœur commençant enfin à ralentir un peu, son corps désormais chauffé par la myriade d'émotions qui se battaient à l'intérieur de lui. « Quand je t'ai tenu lundi soir, tout ce dont je pouvais penser était que je ne méritais pas ta confiance après ce que j'avais fait – et nous pourrons parler de ça plus tard, il suffit de savoir que j'ai vraiment pensé que j'avais pris avantage sur toi et j'étais en colère contre moi-même. »

« Je me suis habillé pendant ton sommeil et j'avais à l'origine prévu de te réveiller pour te dire au revoir, mais tu dormais enfin de quiétude et je n'avais tout simplement pas le courage de te réveiller. J'ai attrapé pour toi quelques vêtements et recueillis tes affaires pour que tu puisse rentrer chez toi et te préparer à partir travailler dans l'urgence si tu ne te réveillais pas à temps. Quand la limousine est arrivée, je t'ai dis au revoir mais tu dormais. »

« Qu'en est-il de la note ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire à ce sujet en étant sibylline, Bella. J'étais pressé et j'ai simplement écris ce que je devais te dire. Je tenais à te dire de prendre ma voiture – je me sentais mal de ne pas t'offrir la maison. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire ce qu'elle disait, Bella. Il n'y avait aucun sens caché, pour rien. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu mis quatre jours pour m'appeler ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas appelé ? »

« Tu es celui qui est parti sans dire au revoir Edward. Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pensais … oh tant pis ! »

« Non Bella dis le. Que penses-tu ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella a laissé les mots et le son aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tandis qu'elle exhalait « ! » Bella rampé, attendant le moment de vérité, mais il était muet à l'autre extrémité. « Edward ? » dit-elle lentement, se demandant si peut être leur connexion était rompue.

« Bella, faire l'amour avec toi a été l'expérience la plus belle de ma vie. »

« Ça l'a été ? »

« Pourquoi sembles tu aussi choquée ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça – jamais. Es tu en train de me dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose pour toi ? »

« Mon dieu non ! » a-t-elle pratiquement crié « C'était tout Edward. Je n'ai jamais deviné que ça pourrait être aussi étonnant. »

Un autre moment de silence est passé. « Je suis désolé Bella » soupirait-il en se laissant sombrer dans les oreillers sur son lit. « C'était stupide de ma part à penser faire les choses que j'ai fait. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

« Si tu me pardonnes. » A-t-elle dit « Je ne devrais pas avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives et trop d'attention à la note que tu m'as laissé. »

Il ricana légèrement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, si heureux qu'ils commencent à se sentir à l'aise l'un avec l'autre à nouveau. « Bella, j'ai déconné. Je promets de ne plus jamais te laisser sans te dire au revoir à nouveau, et pas de note non plus. »

« Toutes les notes ne sont pas mauvaises » dit-elle tout haut « La première que tu m'as laissé était très gentille. »

« Laisse moi deviné » a-t-il plaisanté « tu l'as encore ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te donne cette idée ? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Oh ! » rit-il « Je me le demande. »

En roulant des yeux, Bella s'est détendue dans les couvertures, les doigts de sa main libre traçant doucement la courbe au dessus de ses lèvres, se souvenant de la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. « Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lundi soir. » Sa main traina sur ses lèvres, effleurant ensuite sa joue sur le chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Passant ses doigts dans les vagues brunes, elle exhalait lentement, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent et elle laissa ses souvenirs de lundi surcharger ses pensées.

« Je ne peux pas non plus. » répondit-il, sa main allant sur son front en essayant d'obtenir les images de son esprits parce que ça a réveillé tout à coup un besoin à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je m'ennuie de la sensation de tes lèvres sur ma peau. » soupirait-elle à voix basse, sa main laissant ses cheveux caressant les cotés de son cou et il aimait la lécher et mordre sa peau.

« Bella » gémit-il « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Mmmm » gémit-elle « Je sais ce que tu fais pour moi. » sa main trainait jusqu'à son t-shirt et puis vers ses seins, frottant doucement sur le bout de ses seins mous. Celui de droite a bondit en vertu de la sensation de ses doigts, puis elle a déménagé sur sa poitrine gauche, se frottant le long de sa saillie ou en tirant sur l'anneau.

« Je me sens si bien quand tu tires sur mon anneau » a-t-elle murmuré « Il ne ressent pas la même chose sans tes doigts … et ta langue. »

« Putain Bella » a-t-il dit le souffle coupé. « Tu es … tu te touches toi-même ? » Sa main libre c'est involontairement déplacée vers le bas de sa cuisse. Couché avec impatience en attendant que son érection augmente encore d'avantage à la pensée d'elle arrivant dans sa tête.

« Tu me manques » fut sa réponse.

« Tu me manques aussi ma chérie. »

« Répète un peu » a-t-elle râpé dans un souffle lourd.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

« Non le dernier mot, le dernier mot à nouveau. »

« Chérie ? »

« Mmmm » la main de Bella tira sur l'anneau de son mamelon, dur et doux essayant de comprendre comment elle le sentirait mieux. « Veux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? » dit-elle brusquement.

« Tout » répondit-il.

« Si j'étais là avec toi » murmurait-elle dans le téléphone « J'aurais mes mains sur ta bite. »

Il a bâillonné l'air qu'il respirait et a gelé. Était-elle en train de faire les choses qu'il était en train d'imaginer de faire dans son esprit, toucher ses seins et tirant sur son anneau au téton ?

« D'accord » dit-il de façon inégale allant sur le coté se reposer sur le dessus de sa longueur durcie, sur le fils du boxeur qu'il portait.

« Dis-moi » soupirait-elle « comment tu le sens ? »

« Je, euh, Bella -»

« Je me souviens de l'avoir sentie lisse et soyeuse » a-t-elle murmuré, sa main fuyant vers le bas de sa poitrine, le long de son estomac « Pourtant elle était dur comme du roc -»

Edward gémit et sa main s'est déplacée sous son slip en se serrant doucement. « Il me manque -» a-t-il gloussé, embarrassé quand il a accomplit son premier coup. « Dieu, il me manque tes mains et ta bouche douce. Bella sais tu comment ta bouche est magique ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse si j'étais là ? Voudrais tu que je te prenne dans ma bouche ? »

« Oui » a-t-il gémi en déplaçant sa main plus vite sur son besoin battant. « Tu n'as pas obtenue la fin » lui a-t-il rappelé.

« Je sais » dit-elle tristement « La prochaine fois je veux tout gouter de toi. »

« Dieu Bella » dit-il le souffle coupé.

« Tu ne vas pas finir sans moi, n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle alarmer « Dis moi ce que tu ferais pour moi en ce moment Edward. »

« Bella, j'ai eu envie de gouter toutes les parties de ton corps depuis un très long moment maintenant. »

« Une partie en particulier ? » dit-elle passant ses doigts le long de ses lèvres humides, taquinant son entrée.

« Une » lui dit-il un peu gêné de le dire effectivement « Quel nom dois-je utiliser qui ne soit pas trop offensif ? »

« Dis le » a-t-elle plaidé « Je veux que ma langue tourbillonne autour de ta tête, Eddie. »

« Bella » gémit-il, imaginant le contact de sa langue faisant exactement cela. « Je ne vais pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps »

« Dis-le alors. Dis-moi ou tu envisages de mettre ta langue ? » Ses doigts ont frottés de petits cercle contre son clitoris et elle se retrouva au bord de sa libération.

« Chatte » dit-il tendrement. « Je veux baiser ta chatte avec ma langue. »

« Putain ! Dis le à nouveau. Je suis si proche. »

« Chatte » a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque, pressant le rythme alors qu'il approchait de sa libération.

« Pas ça ! La partie baisée – c'est-à-dire ! »

« La prochaine fois que je te vois, je vais baiser ta chatte avec ma langue, Bella. Je vais secouer ton clitoris jusqu'à ce que tu me prie de te libérer … putain ! Alors je vais pousser ma langue à l'intérieur de toi. Bella je vais te baiser comme tu n'as jamais été baisé avant ! »

« Ed-ward » dit-elle en criant, partie dans sa libération. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle quand elle reprit la parole. « Je tiens à avaler Edward » finit-elle en un gémissement, la voix rauque de l'effort. « Je vais sucer ton exemplaire de queue jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses dans ma gorge ! »

« Putain Bella, je suis … putain ! »

Pendant les prochaines minutes tout ce qui fut entendu au téléphone furent de lourde respiration et des hoquets occasionnels de gémissements. Quand Edward s'est finalement estimé assez stable pour parler il s'est mit à rire – il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » Elle était fatiguée, c'était évident dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme ça Bella. Je suppose que je ne sais pas quoi dire après.

« Alors j'ai juste fait sauter ta cerise par sexe-phone ? » a-t-elle ri nerveusement « Tant que tu me dis quelque chose et ne raccroche pas simplement » a-t-elle bien chuchoté.

« Touché » Edward s'est levé et a trouvé une serviette dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer avant de retourner dans son lit, finalement capable de se détendre.

« Edward ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Je ne veux pas dire au revoir. »

« Oh Bella » a-t-il gémi. « Je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire que je te verrais bientôt mais je ne serais pas à la maison avant une autre semaine. »

« Ça va être une longue semaine » a t'elle soupiré « mais nous pourrions avoir plus d'appels téléphoniques comme ça non ? » Il y avait beaucoup d'espoir dans sa voix et Edward a ri sous cape.

« Tu es coincée avec moi maintenant, Swan » la taquina t'il. « J'ai bien peur que tu es une bonne nuit avec mon appel chaque nuit. »

« Je pense que nous pouvons gérer cela » a-t-elle dit triomphante.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir récupérer les quatre derniers jours. » a-t-il chuchoté, le sentiment difficile de retour dans son estomac.

« Que dirais tu de me les rendre quand tu reviendras ? Il semble y avoir quelque chose que tu n'as pas obtenue la chance de gouter encore » a-t-elle laissé entendre.

« Ne me lance pas encore. » l'avertit-il en riant doucement dans son oreiller quand il se tourna sur le coté.

« Edward, ne laissons pas un stupide malentendu s'interposer entre nous. Les derniers jours craignent ! »

« Tu as raison. La prochaine fois il faudra me frapper la tête, dieu sait que je le mérite. »

« Tu plaisantes mais Rosalie n'est pas fanatique de toi en ce moment et elle a dû mal à revenir en arrière. »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Ils ont fait une certaine sorte d'intervention ou quelque chose. » a dit Bella roulant des yeux. « Je suis rentrée a la maison … bien, je suis venue à la maison ivre et elle et Alice m'ont attaqués. Je n'ai eu aucun choix que de tout leur dire. »

« Je suis désolée Bella. »

« Ne le soit pas ! Ça valait le coup d'œil sur Rosalie quand elle a découvert que tu étais meilleur qu'Emmett. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça. » a-t-il lutté a dire.

Elle a ri nerveusement. « Ouais tu serais trop embarrassé probablement pour faire face à l'une ou l'autre si tu savais de tout ce dont nous avons parlés. »

« Génial » a-t-il gémi.

« Oh, Jazz et Emmett devraient être effrayaient aussi. Ne pense pas que c'était seulement sur toi que nous avons ris nerveusement. »

« Ça me stupéfie que les types obtiennent de mauvais regards quand ils parlent brute, quand vous les filles, êtes dix fois plus mauvaises »

« Personne ne te croiras » l'a-t-elle taquiné « Je nierais n'importe laquelle et tout les comptes de cette conversation. »

« Je ne le ferais pas » a-t-il soupiré « C'était une conversation que je n'oublierais jamais. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je l'oublierais, juste que je la nierais. »

« Okay, Bella » a-t-il baillé « J'ai un jeu demain après midi et je devrais dormir. »

« Bonne chance pour demain. »

« Bonne nuit Bella, fais de beaux rêves. »

« Toi aussi » a-t-elle baillé « Je souhaite -»

« Pas plus de souhaits. Nous savons tous les deux ou nous finirons avec tes idées. »

« Bonne nuit Edward » a-t-elle soufflé.

« Je t'appelle demain »

« Bye »

~ GO CUBS ~

Dimanche matin a débuté spectaculairement pour Bella. Réveillé par son portable elle se roula dans le lit avec un sourire répondant à « Go Cubs Go ! » avec un bâillement et un « Bonjour »

« Désolé je t'ai réveillé ? » a demandé Edward à l'autre extrémité.

« C'est dimanche Edward. »

Il ria « Je voulais juste dire bonjour avant d'être pris pour la journée. »

« Quel heure est-il ? »

Il rit encore « Je suppose que c'est plus tôt là-bas. Il est un peu après neuf heures ici. »

« 8h17 » a-t-elle dit en ajustant ses yeux à la lumière et regardant l'horloge de chevet « Tu as de la chance d'être qui tu es et pas quelqu'un d'autre. » En se retournant dans une position fœtale, elle a fermé les yeux.

« Je regrette que tu ne sois pas ici avec moi » a-t-il dit calmement « Vendredi ne viendra pas assez rapidement. »

« Et jeudi ? Tu ne vole pas à la maison cette nuit là ? »

« Nous ne rentrerons pas dans Chicago avant très tard Bella. »

« Oh » Elle ne devait pas laisser cela lui faire mal, il n'était pas comme Jazz. Alice allée toujours le chercher à l'aéroport où il venait tout droit à la maison dés qu'il était là – indépendamment de l'époque.

« Tu dois aller au travail vendredi matin et si je te vois jeudi soir tu ne seras pas en état de t'y rendre à temps. »

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses » lui a-t-elle reproché.

« Je dois y aller Bella. Je t'appelle après le match. »

Avec sa journée commençant si bien, Bella a volé à travers sa matinée. Elle a parlé avec Emmett et l'a invité avec Rosalie à venir pour le jeu. Il avait déjà planifié de le regardait avec Jake, donc il allait venir aussi, avec lui Bella n'était pas mal. Ils ne pouvaient être les meilleurs copains, mais c'était un gars agréable et il avait connu ses parents, ce qui rendait son sens à eux raccordé d'une certaine façon.

Quelques tours dans le jeu Rosalie a reçu un appel et devait partir, elle à emmené Emmett avec elle. Seul le temps avec Jake n'avait pas été ce qu'elle avait prévu pour sa journée, mais elle était ici et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne la tracasser pas vraiment, ce n'est pas ça, mais dès que le jeu fut fini – les Cubs gagnants 6-3 – il ne partit pas.

Quand Alice est revenue d'avoir fait ses achats –indifférente à la surveillance du jeu, comme Jazz ne jouait pas – Bella a été soulagé. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait rejoins son amie à la porte, mais aussi parce qu'elle l'a aidé à décharger ses paquets et l'a aidé à les porter jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant la paix à Jake dans le salon.

~ GO CUBS ~

Ça avait été un grand match. Edward avait fait deux circuits 4-6, l'un avec RBI et marquant à deux reprises. Après s'être douché et habillé, Edward a répondu a quelques interviews sur le jeu rapidement, sans tenir conte des non-jeu des questions hors sujet, incertain de savoir si Bella voulait qu'il parle d'elle à la presse.

Les Cubs ont pris le bus directement du grand parc ball américain de Cincinnati pour l'aéroport, où ils devaient voler vers Houston. De ce fait Edward n'a trouvé aucun endroit où aller, quand il pu trouver un coin tranquille pour appeler Bella.

Rien ne pouvait décrire l'euphorie qu'il avait estimé hier soir quand il a réalisé qu'il ne l'avait pas perdue. Comment avait-il pu la traiter si mal ? Il savait que c'était entièrement sa faute si ils avaient passés quatre jours d'intervalle, blessé l'un sans l'autre. Mais elle voulait toujours de lui et il prenait plaisir a cela, heureux d'avoir une seconde chance.

Son téléphone a sonné trois fois qu'il fut répondu, mais Edward ne reconnaissait pas la voix à l'autre extrémité.

« Bonjour ? » a dit la voix d'un homme profond, congelant Edward sur place.

« Qui est-ce ? » a-t-il demandé, en essayant de garder sa colère en arrière, mais n'a pas réussi.

L'homme ricana malicieusement « Salut Edward ! Savais tu que Bella à cette chanson stupide « Go Cubs » pour ta sonnerie ? »

« Jake » ricana Edward « Pourquoi réponds-tu au téléphone de Bella ? »

« Elle est la haut avec Alice en ce moment. » a dit Jake avec désinvolture.

« Peux-tu me la passer ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Bon jeu en passant. Bella est devenu folle avec tes Home-run. »

« Jake ne le prends pas mal » a dit Edward, pincent le pont de son nez, « mais je te serais vraiment reconnaissant si tu me passer Bella. »

« Tu as de la chance, elle t'a donné une autre chance » dit Jake, la colère évidente dans sa voix, « mais tu vas lui faire mal à nouveau, Edward. » sa voix se calma presque en murmure « Et quand tu le feras, je serais là à attendre. »

« Ne me menace pas »

« Ce n'est pas une menace Edward, c'est une promesse. »

« Jake ? » fit Bella en descendant des escaliers et Edward pouvait l'entendre à travers le téléphone. « Que fais tu avec mon téléphone ? »

« Tu as reçu un appel téléphonique. » a déclaré Jake, sa voix un peu faible qu'il tenait loin du récepteur.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de répondre à mon téléphone Jake. » c'était comme si elle était bouleversée et ça a fait sentir Edward un peu mieux, sachant qu'elle était au moins en colère contre cet imbécile.

« Bonjour ? » à dit Bella dans le récepteur.

« Salut Bella » Edward soupira, entendre sa voix avait une double réaction sur lui. Il était totalement détendu, mais ça lui faisait également un coup dur.

« Edward » dit-elle joyeusement « je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu m'appelle aussi tôt. Très bon match en passant ! »

« Merci, le premier circuit était pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? Et pour qui était l'autre ? »

« Ma mère bien sur » Ria t'il, courant ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il exhalait lourdement « Tu me manques. »

« Tu me manques aussi. Es tu à l'hôtel ? » Dit-elle avec empressement et Edward ricana.

« Non, et je ne suis pas dans un lieu privé non plus. »

« Zut ! » grondât-elle « Peut être que tu pourrais m'appeler plus tard ? »

« Probablement pas, nous volons pour Houston ce soir. »

« Oh, peut être demain alors ? »

« Je ne manquerais pas ça. »

Il y eu un silence confortable entre eux, tout deux soupirèrent heureux, jouissant de la connexion qu'ils partageaient, même si elle était au téléphone et qu'ils étaient à deux endroits différents. « Je devrais te laisser partir » A dit finalement Bella, tristement.

« Ouais, tout le monde s'apprête à sauter dans le bus » Il s'arrêta un instant, puis ferma les yeux en décidant de lui dire ce qu'il savait qu'elle serait désolée d'entendre. « Bella peux tu me promettre quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur, n'importe quoi. »

« J'apprécierais si tu ne voulais pas rester seule avec Jake » dit-il essayant de rester polit, le faisant surement passer d'avantage pour le trou du cul qu'il était.

« Tu es absurde Edward »

« Peut être mais je me sentirais mieux. »

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me dise quoi faire. » a-t-elle exposé et Edward a subitement estimé la peur et l'affection qu'il avait cherché la première moitié de semaine.

« Je ne te dis pas d'arrêter de lui parlé ou d'arrêter de passer du temps avec lui, je te demande juste de ne pas faire de choses seule avec lui. »

« Je ne fais pas -»

« Permets-moi de te mettre sur la voix « a-t-il dit l'interrompant. « Serais tu heureuse si je passais du temps seul avec Jessica ? »

« Pourquoi ferais tu ça dans ce monde ? »

« Exactement il n'y a aucune raison. »

« Mais Jake est un bon ami et il connaissait mes parents … »

« Jake veut aussi pénétrer à l'intérieur de ta culotte. »

« Ça n'y ressemble pas. »

« Peut être pas pour toi, Bella, mais fies toi à moi, il s'intéresse à toi pour plus que de l'amitié. »

« Pouvons-nous en reparler plus tard ? » a-t-elle dit sèchement « Je dois m'occuper de ma compagnie. »

« D'accord Bella, je te parlerais plus tard. »

~GO CUBS~

Ils sont arrivés à Houston très tard, alors Edward à pris sa chambre d'hôtel, il était prêt à s'y écraser. Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements de s'être brossé les dents, il est tombé dans le lit et a pensé à Bella. Elle pouvait être si naïve par moment, ça l'exaspérai. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les hommes la regardaient – elle était complètement aveugle – surtout avec Jake.

Une autre chose qui tracassé Edward était que Jake semblait au courant de ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Bella. En sachant qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à Jake, il pouvait simplement supposer que c'était Rosalie ou Alice. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir été Alice, ça avait été douloureusement évident qu'elle avait voulu Edward et Bella ensemble, donc ce devait être Rosalie – ou Emmett.

La pensée que l'un des amis de Bella était allé lui dire – leurs – affaires personnelle à quelqu'un d'autre à mis en colère Edward et il fut soudainement nourris pas ça. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous garder leurs nez hors de leur histoire ? _Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas garder ton nez hors de l'histoire de Jazz ? Touché !_

Au cours de la dernière semaine, il avait beaucoup réfléchis sur Jazz et Alice, lui et Bella. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur scénario qu'il pouvait faire. Le pire c'est que Jazz ne se rappelait pas de ce qui c'était passé et Edward savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Jazz n'aurait jamais intentionnellement blessé Alice.

Fixant son téléphone, Edward envisage d'appelé Bella. Il est 11H38 du soir et elle doit travailler dans la matinée, mais il a vraiment envie de luis parler. La sonnerie de son portable retentit soudain, le tirant loin de l'idée de l'appeler de sa femme, il le prend et répond.

« Bonjour ! »

« Salut Edward »

_Jane_

« Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? » a-t-il bredouillé, se relevant de son lit.

« Ce n'est pas important » dit-elle froidement « J'ai besoin de parler à Jazz et il ignore mes appels. »

«Écoute Jane il n'y a rien pour nous de parler -»

« J'ai besoin que tu ailles appeler Jazz pour moi, Edward s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe entre vous deux, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ne me rappel plus. »

« Ou quoi bébé ? Que feras tu si je t'appelle à nouveau ? »

« Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec moi Jane. J'ai assez d'influence, d'argent et de conseillers juridiques idéals pour ruiner ta vie. »

« Tu me menaces ? » dit-elle laconiquement.

« Non Jane, je te préviens. N'appelle pas ce numéro à nouveau, sauf si tu veux être frappée d'une plainte pour harcèlement. »

« Tu dois obtenir de Jazz qu'il m'appelle Edward, ou ce numéro ne sera pas ma seule parole ! »

Avec ses dernières paroles elle a mis fin à l'appel et Edward s'est assis, regardant son téléphone en désarrois. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour obtenir son numéro de téléphone ? « Putain ! » grogna t'il, son esprit courant sur le matin où il avait trouvé Jazz et Jane au lit ensemble. Il avait totalement oublié le message texte qu'il avait reçu de Jazz. Mais Jazz n'avait pas pu l'envoyer – il avait perdu connaissance.

En hâte, Edward se jeta dans ses vêtements et a couru vers la chambre de Jazz, frappant à sa porte. Il y avait une sensation de malaise qui avait mit Jazz dans cet état. _La bière putain !_ La bière, celle qu'elle lui avait demandé de boire avec elle. « Mon dieu » murmurait-il « c'était moi » Tout était soudainement très clair pour lui. Jane avait voulu le droguer lui, mais quand il avait quitté le bar, laissa intact sa bière – bière qu'il était sur , était liée avec quelque chose – Jazz avait marché et avait prit sa place.

« Edward ? » a demandé Jazz, plissant les yeux de confusion alors qu'il grattait son cuir chevelu, un boxer étant la seule chose qu'il portait sur son corps.

« Nous avons besoin de parler » a chuchoté Edward « Dedans »

* * *

**C'est un chapitre que j'apprécie beaucoup :)**

**1ere demande importante: **

**J'ai besoin d'une correctrice pour cette fic ! j'espérais que l'une de vous serait intéressée ? Dites le moi par MP ou par review ok ?**

**2eme info:**

**j'approche a grand pas du terme de ma grossesse ... initialement prévue pour le 20 aout, mais ayant une grossesse a risque, il est fort probable que j'accouche bien avant, je voulait juste vous prévenir au cas ou vous vous retrouvez sans chapitre de posté pendant un certain temps de ne pas vous inquiétez ok ? Les chapitres arriveront tout simplement plus tard ;)**

**Un grand merci pour ttes vos reviews pleins de gros bisous :)**

**Gaëlle**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 23**

**8 – 13 JUIN 2009**

Il était assis seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel à regarder son téléphone cellulaire, voulant ne pas avoir à passer cet appel, mais en sachant ce qu'il faisait. A partir du moment où Edward avait frappé à sa porte la nuit dernière, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jane l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée et il avait raccroché après lui avoir dit de le laisser seul, de ne plus l'appeler, qu'il ne voulait jamais la revoir. Elle a continué à appeler et il a laissé son répondeur s'en charger pour lui – lequel n'a jamais laissé de message.

Finalement elle avait appelé Edward, l'entrainant dans ce bourbier, raison pour laquelle il était assis prêt à l'appeler. Edward a affirmé catégoriquement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu son numéro de téléphone avant et ne pouvait l'avoir obtenu qu'en utilisant le téléphone de Jazz le soir il avait été avec elle. Mais c'est là où Edward a dérivé à parler de la bière mélangée avec la drogue et sa merde de conspiration qui a fait sentir Jazz encore plus mal. Aurait-il été violé ? Les couleurs inondaient son visage rien qu'à y penser.

Selon Edward elle avait insisté pour avoir un dernier verre avec elle. Au lieu de ça il s'était levé et était parti et c'est alors Jazz qui était venu. Il se souvenait du grand verre de bière quand il s'était assis à la table et Jane lui avait offert, mais il s'était levé et avait saisi un nouveau verre. _Une bière, Jasper, il a fallu une bière. _Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fini son verre. Comment avait-il décidé de remonter dans sa chambre ? Jane. Qui avait envoyé ce message à Edward, car il était sur qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir envoyé ? Jane.

Lui et Edward avaient eu une longue conversation hier soir et quand Edward avait finalement quitté sa chambre, il avait été décidé qu'Edward laisserait Jazz tout gérer par lui-même – sans poser de question. Il faisait confiance en la décision de Jazz. Edward était prêt à engager des détectives privé et déclarer la guerre à la sorcière comme s'ils étaient une troupe de guérilla, mais Jazz ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait que ce soit traité en privé, sans que personne ne connaisse les détails. S'il avait été violé, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, et voulait avoir la preuve dont il avait besoin pour en parler à Alice. Même s'il était toujours préoccupé par sa réaction, il était heureux de ne lui avoir rien dit, parce que maintenant tout avait changé – il avait été violé, violé – il n'était pas quelqu'un trompant sa petite amie. Elle pourrait comprendre que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas sa faute.

Il avait besoin de réponses et la seule personne par qui il pouvait les obtenir serait Jane. Reprenant son téléphone il a trouvé le numéro dont les 90 pour cent de ses appels émanaient d'hier. Il allait l'appeler, comme le voulait, mais il exigeait des réponses. Avec les doigts nerveux et un cœur battant la chamade, Jazz a sélectionné son numéro dans son journal des appels manqués et cliqua sur « envoyer ». Elle a répondu tout de suite.

« Bonjour ! »

« Jane ? » a demandé Jazz nerveusement.

« Jazz ! » dit-elle, faisant tourner son estomac dans un nœud. « J'espérais que tu me rappellerais. Tu sais ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas rappeler après -»

« Jane » l'a interrompu Jazz « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » a-t-elle demandé, faisant la moue à l'autre extrémité et faisant semblant d'être offensée.

« Écoutes » dit-il tremblant « je n'ai pris qu'une bière et -»

Jane ria lui coupant la parole. « Une bière ? »dit-elle incrédule « Jazz tu as pris beaucoup plus qu'une bière ! »

« Non, je ne me souviens que d'une. »

« Peut être juste un verre, Jazz, mais tu as commandé des cruches en plus à la serveuse. Nous sommes passés par presque soixante dix dollars de bière ce soir là. »

Assis le dos contre la tête de son lit d'hôtel, Jazz passa une main dans ses cheveux en essayant de se rappeler la nuit. Il se souvenait avoir bu avec elle mais tout était brumeux, incertain. Aurait-il bu plus d'une boisson ? Il ne se souvenait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait bu qu'une seule bière non plus.

« Comment suis-je rentré dans ma chambre ? »

« Tu étais si perdu que tu as demandé mon aide. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu ne te souviens pas de tout ça ? »

« Non » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête dans sa main libre. « Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés à ta chambre et j'ai voulu partir, mais tu m'as demandé de rester pendant un moment et de parler. Une chose en a mené à une autre et -»

« Je sais ce qui est arrivé ensuite. » mordit-il en l'arrêtant.

« Oh, alors tu ne te souviens donc que de ça ! C'était merveilleux ! »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai juste … les préservatifs. »

« Vrai, les préservatifs » dit-elle avec hésitation « Écoutes Jazz, il y a une raison de pourquoi j'avais besoin de parler avec toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, reconnaissant immédiatement l'inquiétude de sa voix.

« Et bien Jazz, je suis enceinte. »

« Ce n'est pas le mien » répondit-il stoïque, son cœur battant à la dévastation pure et absolue qui s'est glissé dans son sang.

« Jazz, je n'ai été avec personne d'autre. J'ai juste fait le test hier matin et il est revenu positif. Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus, vraiment, je veux dire, je n'avais pas planifié ça. »

« Tu m'as drogué. Tu avais prévu cela. Putain Masen, ça aurait du être son bébé. » Ses mots sont sortis durs et pointus, laçant chaque mot, faisant peur à Jane.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » a-t-elle faibli « Écoutes, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois là avec moi ou le bébé, je veux juste -»

« Que veux-tu ? » dit-il sèchement.

« L'argent » a-t-elle expiré, puis s'arrêta attendant une réaction. « J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour moi et l'enfant où vivre et d'un peu d'argent chaque mois pour prendre soin de lui. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il irrité par la manière dont elle faisait illusion à ce qu'elle considérait comme son bébé.

« Jazz aucun de nous n'a voulu ça, mais c'est arrivé et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. »

« Non tu … le message texte … il tu étais … tu m'as drogué. » Ses pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête ce qui les rendaient difficile à traiter et à faire une phrase cohérente à la fois.

« Quel message texte ? » A demandé Jane, en jouant les muettes.

« Pour Edward. Tu lui as envoyé un texto de mon téléphone pour qu'il vienne dans ma chambre. Tu as voulu qu'il nous surprenne au lit ensemble. »

Jane riait « Sérieusement Jazz ? Tu as texté Edward parce que tu avais peur de ne pas te réveiller à temps pour le match. Vérifie la date et l'heure du message, il a été envoyé bien avant que nous soyons réveillés. Il devait juste dormir et l'a vu quand il s'est réveillé. »

Doute. Tout ce que Jane laissait, était le doute dans son esprit. Il ne savait ce qui était vrai ou faux ? Edward et sa théorie du complot était correct ou Jane disait la vérité ? Jane avait toutes les raisons de mentir, à faire valoir son esprit, mais Edward non. Même si Edward disait vrai, et Jazz était presque certain que ça l'était, il y avait encore la question du bébé. De plus il ne voulait pas que tous sachent qu'il avait été violé, si c'était ce qui s'était passé.

« Écoutes » dit-il calmement « Je te paierais tout ce dont tu as besoin, t'achèterais une maison, payerais les meilleures écoles, mais à une condition. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je veux un test de paternité. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire avant la naissance du bébé » dit-elle bouillant au téléphone.

« Il y a quelque chose qui peut être fait avant » a répondu Jazz, réfléchissant ce dont il se rappelait. « L'amniocentèse, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir une aiguille énorme coincé dans mon ventre et risquer la vie de ce bébé. » dit-elle soufflé. « Tu vas attendre que le bébé soit né si tu veux un test de paternité. »

« Tu n'auras pas un sou de moi jusqu'à ce que le test soit fait, Jane »

« Oh nous verrons à ce sujet. Je me demande ce que les médias diront à ce sujet. »

« Jane » dit-il menaçant « Ne mêle pas les médias. Nous pourrons en tirer quelque chose. »

« L'argent Jazz, j'ai besoin de prendre rendez vous avec mon médecin d'abord. »

« Si ce gamin se révèle être de quelqu'un d'autre, tu me paieras tout ce que je t'ai donné. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas Jazz, ce bébé est de toi. »

~GO CUBS~

Se retournant, Bella tendit le bras pour atteindre le travers du lit désormais vide, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ce matin était différent de la dernière fois où elle s'était réveillée dans le lit d'Edward. Ce matin il l'avait réveillé avec des baisers à l'arrière de son cou, ses mains itinérantes le long de sa peau nue, la touchant et la taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter. Ce matin il lui avait fait crier son nom une dernière fois avant de sauter sous la douche pour aller à Fiel Wrigley pour le match de cet après midi avec des promesses de la revoir ce soir.

« Ce soir » a-t-elle murmuré à la pensé d'avoir à partager son temps avec lui. Ils avaient passé sa première nuit de retour ensemble, rien que tous les deux, mais à présent tous leurs amis avaient prévu de se retrouver dans un bar après le match de ce soir et Edward lui avait dit qu'il allait soulever quelques poids et manger au club house avant de les rejoindre. Apparemment il n'avait pas travaillé autant qu'il le faisait normalement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Un petit sourire se leva sur son visage et elle tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Vendredi soir avait été l'une des nuits les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Edward était passé par toutes ses promesses de leurs conversations téléphoniques au cours de la semaine dernière – il ne l'avait certainement pas déçue. Soupirant, Bella se leva lentement, puis courut jusqu'à la salle de bain se rendant compte qu'elle était nue devant les fenêtres, Edward n'avait pas de stores – il avait insisté sur le fait que personne ne pouvait voir son appartement.

Sous la douche, Bella se lava vite, son esprit de retour sur la nuit avant que ses mains ne frottent le savon sur sa peau. Edward avait accordé une grande attention à son corps, ses doigts explorant chaque millimètre d'elle, la vénérant. Soudainement en se rappelant cette brume légère qu'Edward avait incité en elle – de nouveau – Bella a vite fini essayant durement de ne pas se toucher d'une façon qui lui rappellerait encore Edward la nuit auparavant.

Cette fois préparée, Bella avait prévu son sac pour le week-end. Après avoir pris un jean bleu foncé, elle a grappillé dans les tiroirs d'Edward pour un de ses t-shirts des Cubs. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait porter tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle avait pris son offre et choisis un t-shirt de l'an dernier, de la ligue nationale 2008 de la division centrale des champions. Souriant elle s'est glissée dedans en prenant une profonde respiration du t-shirt. Ses vêtements avaient une odeur unique à eux, un mélange de marée et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver. En soupirant avec nostalgie, Bella s'est dirigée dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

Après avoir étalé le beurre de cacahuète sur un morceau de toast, Bella a léché le couteau, enflammant ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière dans son esprit. La langue d'Edward. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Bella n'avait pas été préparé la nuit dernière, c'était sa merveille et stupéfiante langue. C'était fort, encore flexible et rapide – c'était magique. Elle n'a jamais connu une telle puissance avec ce morceau de chair molle.

_Plaçant ma jambe sur son épaule, Edward remua ses lèvres plus près de ma chaleur, posant des baisers le long de ma cuisse. « Tu sens étonnamment bon » dit-il, respirant contre mes plis gonflés._

_Mes hanches bougeant d'anticipation, il émit un petit rire faible, envoyant la chair de poule le long de mes bras. « Edward » gémis-je, passant ma main dans ses cheveux en désordre._

_« Patience » murmurait-il avant de rencontrer mon besoin, sa langue douce, ample se transformant en artifice de plaisir absolu, taquinant mes lèvres chauffées jusqu'à lâcher son attaque sur mon clitoris maintenant lancinant._

_« Putain Edward ! » ai-je grincé en poussant son visage plus près de ma chair. _

_M'agressant avec sa langue habille, je ne savais pas si j'étais vers le haut ou vers le bas quand deux de ses doigts sont entrés en moi, j'ai bougé mes hanches un peu plus, voulant prendre plus de lui. Il m'a travaillé dur, sa langue douce et charnue tournant durement et méthodiquement, déclenchant son pouvoir sur moi. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi complètement hors de contrôle avant._

_A un certain point j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait fait tourner la tête que d'une façon ou d'une autre ça devrait être le cas. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jusque ici jamais rencontré dans n'importe qu'elle expérience sexuelle – et c'était étonnant._

_Et puis avant que je puisse réfléchir à ce qui se passe, ses doigts me laissèrent et sa langue est entrée, longue, raide et dure, me replissant encore et encore tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec mon clitoris picotant. Il n'avait certainement pas plaisanté au cours de notre première fois de relations sexuelles par téléphone. Il était maintenant en train de ma baiser comme je n'avais jamais été baisée avant._

_Gémissant de l'absence de sa langue quand il s'est retiré, j'ai murmuré de la joie quand ses doigts rentrèrent en moi à nouveau, sa langue a fait son chemin vers mon clitoris endoloris. Ses gestes sont devenus plus prononcés, plus durs, plus vifs, ses doigts projetés vers l'avant._

_« Edward » j'ai crié « je suis si proche »_

_Entre les rapides martèlements rythmiques de ses doigts en moi, la rapidité et l'effeuillement de sa langue, et le fort gémissement qu'il a lâché j'ai senti vibrer contre ma peau. « Oh oui ! » je hurlai en tirant sur ses cheveux emmêlés tout en poussant son visage plus étroitement. Qui a besoin d'un jouet a piles quand il a la bouche d'Edward et ses doigts ?_

_« Oui Edward ! Putain ! » J'ai hurlé, mes jambes allongées dans la béatitude angoissante, mes orteils se crispèrent, envoyant des spasmes jusqu'à mes mollets, mes genoux serrés ensemble, créant un __fermoir ou sa tête était prise entre eux. « Oh merde ! » j'ai gémi, peur de détendre mes muscles. A bout de souffle et faible, j'ai eu peur de me déplacer, __peur de tomber en dehors de l'orgasme qui avait ravagé tout mon corps. Jamais je n'avais connu une chose aussi … aussi … aucune parole ne pouvait le définir !_

La mémoire de Bella sur la nuit précédente a été écourtée en entendant le carillon d'un téléphone. Sans réfléchir elle décrocha le récepteur qui était près d'elle, posé sur le comptoir de cuisine.

« Bonjour ! » elle haletait, pas complètement en contrôle de sa respiration.

« Bella ? » a demandé la voix d'une femme.

« Oh, euh oui ? » a t'elle répondu gêné d'avoir répondu au téléphone de la maison d'Edward.

« C'est Elizabeth, comment allez vous ? »

« Oh ! Bonjour Elizabeth ! Tout va bien » a dit Bella, embarrassée encore plus que ce soit la mère d'Edward qui ait appelé. « Comment ça va de votre coté ? »

« Très bien » répondit-elle correctement « Edward est il là? »

« Euh non, il est déjà au stade pour le match d'aujourd'hui. Voulez vous que je lui passe un message ? » Son cœur a commencé à ralentir, pour finalement devenir confortable avec la maman d'Edward l'ayant attrapé à son appartement.

« En fait j'ai remarqué que les Cubs ont le lundi de congé et je voulais voir si tous les deux vous vouliez venir diner ce jour là ? »

« Oh » a répondu Bella, pas sûre de savoir si elle devait répondre pour lui. « Je suis libre, mais je dois demander à Edward. A quelle heure voulez vous qu'on vienne ? » Son cœur battait plus vite, pas sûre de savoir si elle devait intensifier ses limites avec lui et sa famille.

« Cinq heures est-ce trop tôt ? Je sais que vous travaillez en ville -»

« Cinq heures se sera bien » a interrompu Bella « Je peux sortir plus tôt sans problème. Je ferais en sorte que se soit bon avec Edward d'abord cependant. Que voulez vous que je porte ? »

Elizabeth rit à l'autre extrémité et ça lui a rappelé instantanément Edward à Bella. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle riait qui était devenu familier à Edward. « Rien ma chérie. Juste être ici avec Edward à cinq heures. »

« D'accord, nous vous verrons alors »

« Oh » Elizabeth l'a interrompu rapidement, « je me demandais si vous aviez un billet supplémentaire pour le match de demain ? Ed travaille toujours sur sa grande affaire et je n'ai pas de plan pour l'après midi » a-t-elle laissé entendre.

« Euh » Bella pensait à haute voix « En fait j'ai déjà vendu mon billet supplémentaire, mais je vais en parler à Edward, je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous procurer des billets. »

« Je ne veux pas être trop ennuyeuse. »

« Non pas du tout, Edward aime que vous soyez présente au match. » _Dieu Bella tu dois vraiment faire attention à cette ligne et ne pas la dépasser ! _« Nous pourrions nous retrouver pour déjeuner comme nous l'avons fait la dernière fois. »

« Ou manger au stade. » a suggéré Elizabeth.

« Oui, on pourrait y arriver tôt et assister à la fin de l'entrainement à la batte des Cubs si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ça parait bien, Bella. Appelez moi et laissez moi savoir à quelle heure et où vous souhaitez que l'on se rencontre. »

Immédiatement après la fin de l'appel, Bella a envoyé un texto à Edward pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir un billet pour elle et sa mère pour le match de demain et a ensuite envoyé un autre texto –séparé – l'informant du diner de lundi. Elle savait qu'il ne verrait les messages que beaucoup plus tard, mais elle se sentait mieux de les lui avoir envoyés au cas où elle oublierait de le mentionner plus tard.

_Edward frotte le bout de sa queue dans mon entrée humide, me taquinant, me le faisant prier pour qu'il entre. « S'il te plait » je gémissais pratiquement, désireuse de sentir sa plénitude en moi. _

_« Qu'a tu appris plus tôt ? » il riait en mordant mon cou et suçant doucement ma peau._

_« Patience Putain, Eddie ! »_

_Avec un mouvement rapide, il est entièrement dans son fourreau à l'intérieur de moi, fixant un rythme qui permet beaucoup de baisers et de touchers, sa langue trouvant sa tétine préférée, alors j'ai atteint le bas et joué avec mon autre sein. _

_« Tu négliges toujours celui-ci » murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. Accrochant mes yeux avec les siens, il cligna de l'œil avant de voler vers mon sein droit solitaire dans sa bouche, ses doigts tirant sur le percing de mon mamelon oublié._

_Abaissant lentement ma main droite, je frotte lentement mon clitoris en petits cercles, bougeant mes hanches pour répondre à chacune de ses poussés. « Oui, Edward » gémis-je, désireuse de sentir à nouveau l'extase._

_« Bella » dit-il tremblant, soulevant sa tête pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes._

_Nous nous sommes collés, poussées après poussées, nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson, frottant, pressant, se caressant l'un et l'autre quand nous nous sommes portés sur le bord. Nous avons tous deux crié notre plaisir, c'était sur le bout de ma langue pour lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je me suis retenue, ne voulant pas le faire passer pour les affres de la passion. Pour autant que je l'aimais – et vraiment je l'aimais – je voulais qu'il sache que je le pensais vraiment et pas seulement pour la façon dont il me faisait sentir dans la chambre._

Le téléphone portable de Bella a interrompu ses vifs souvenirs de vendredi soir, cette fois, elle a bataillé pour le sortir de son sac et répondre avant que sa messagerie vocale ne le fasse –c'était son lutin. Elles ont parlé pendant quelques minutes sur l'endroit où ils se verraient tous après le match, puis Bella a attrapé son sac et son porte clé qui tenait aujourd'hui une nouvelle clé – la clé de l'appartement d'Edward. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle en ait une même si elle se sentait bizarre de la prendre. Ils étaient seulement officiellement ensemble depuis quelques semaines et plus d'une semaine de ce temps ils avaient étés séparés alors qu'il était parti sur la route.

Prenant un dernier regard sur l'appartement, Bella aperçu la balle qu'Edward lui avait donné hier soir quand il l'avait pris chez elle – avec l'autographe de Tyler Crowley. Il avait signé avec du maquillage rose et elle ria, elle aimait les balles plus que jamais, plus qu'un bouquet de roses qui allait bientôt mourir. « Je t'aime Edward » dit Bella à la pièce vide, tantôt pleine de merveilleux souvenirs, et referma la porte derrière elle, souriant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers l'ascenseur.

~GO CUBS~

Ce fut un samedi matin frais et nuageux et Jake se trouvait dehors avec des frissons devant la porte F de Wrigley Field attendant Bella. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais qu'il l'avait prévu, vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt à manches courtes bleu et cachant une toute nouvelle casquette des Cubs dans ses mains. Il devait la porter pendant le match, mais pas a n'importe quel moment. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Bella choisissait les Cubs par rapport aux White Sox. Les Sox représentaient l'équipe des travailleurs, et elle venait d'une famille d'ouvriers. Son père n'avait pas été dans ses métiers, mais il avait été travailleur, il connaissait les heures sup'.

« Hey Jake ! » l'appela Bella, courant à moitié à sa rencontre, les mains enfoncées dans son sweet à capuche des Cubs.

« Bella ! » elle était à couper le souffle, les yeux brillants, les joues roses de l'air frais frappant sur elles, et son sourire radieux. Bien avant, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était installé à Chicago. Pendant tant d'années Jake avait rêvé de Bella et après avoir appris qu'elle avait déménagé à Chicago, sans aucun signe de retour dans la région de Seattle, il a combattu avec lui-même pour savoir quoi faire. Toutefois, Seth avait été la personne qui lui avait donné la raison dont il avait besoin, la raison d'aller à Chicago.

Oui il n'avait déménagé à Chicago que pour être auprès de son ami Seth, mais seulement parce que la fille de ses rêves vivait là aussi. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Bella, Jake serait probablement encore à Port Angeles à travailler comme mécanicien à Firestone. Bien qu'il apprécie ce travail ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait. Il voulait une famille, et la vision incluait une beauté aux cheveux bruns – Bella.

Malheureusement il avait attendu trop longtemps pour prendre contact avec elle et le temps qu'elle prenne contact avec lui – merci à son père – elle était déjà intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre – Edward Masen. De toutes les chances, Jake se dit en regardant la beauté devant lui qu'en aucune façon il ne pourrait rivaliser avec un joueur de base-ball professionnel. Au lieu de cela il faudrait juste attendre qu'Edward déconne.

Il avait déjà entendu parler d'un faux pas, ce qui le rendait heureux, mais triste que Bella ait été blessée de cette façon. Quel genre de gars avait des rapports sexuels avec une femme, puis gardant totalement le silence ensuite ? Emmett n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, mais il l'avait glissé un jour où ils parlaient et il a fait promettre à Jake qu'il ne le répéterait jamais. Et bien techniquement, il ne l'avait pas répété à Edward au téléphone, mais il l'avait tout de même signalé à celui-ci, désirant que le beau gosse sache qu'il était surveillé et qu'il disposait de concurrence. Une erreur de plus et Jake savait que Bella serait sienne.

Après une brève accolade, ils ont fait tout les deux leur chemin vers le parc, attrapant quelques denrées alimentaires et se dirigeant vers leurs places. Jake était étonné de voir comment les places étaient bonnes et avait passé à poser trop de question à leur sujet, y compris le prix. Il était évident que Bella ne voulait pas parler d'argent parce qu'elle avait évité la tarification tous ensemble, mais Emmett l'avait mis sur la voie à ce sujet, laissant savoir à Jake qu'ils payaient chacun 14.000 dollars pour leurs sièges respectifs pour la saison régulière.

Ce n'est pas passé inaperçu que Bella avait plus regardé Edward pendant le match que tout autre chose et ça a irrité Jake. Edward n'était pas mieux, clin d'œil et sourire, Jake à renfrogné sa mine quand il pensait que Bella ne le voyait pas. Pour ce bref moment, cependant, Bella était la sienne. Elle a commenté sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'il avait fait pour elle la veille. Elle aimait les cheveux courts, alors il les avait coupés – quelque chose pour avoir une chance.

Rosalie n'a pas été impressionnée par sa coupe de cheveux ou ses plaisanteries sur les Cubs alors elle l'a ignoré, hurlant des insultes à l'arbitre et aux joueurs quand ils l'énervaient. C'était effectivement divertissant pour Jake de regarder Rosalie ouvrir sa bouche sur les joueurs, quelques uns d'entre eux regardant vers elle. Une fois il a même pris Edward à rire, ses joues devenant rouges quand elle lui cria « Arrêtes de penser à Bella, Edward, tu manques le jeu ! »

Bella n'a pas trop aimé et elle a coudé Rosalie dans les cotes, sifflant sur elle, mais tout le monde autour d'eux, y compris les étrangers – et bien, étrangers à Jake – Rit avec Rosalie trouvant l'humour dans ses paroles.

Les Cubs ont perdu leurs quatrième match de suite et Emmett a quitté le parc avec sa tête vers le bas, jurant qu'il se raserait encore la tête quand il serait à la maison. Le groupe a rejoins Alice à l'extérieur de la porte F et ils ont pris la direction de Giordano – l'un de leur endroit favoris pour manger après un match. Angéla et Ben les ont rejoins en même temps que Jessica, et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici car ils ne l'avaient pas invitée – et pour cause.

Il a tiré ses conclusions lui-même assis entre Ben et Jessica pendant le repas alors Bella et Emmett parlaient avec animation du match avec Ben – qui n'avait pas pu le voir en personne. Bella l'a l'invité pour le match de demain car Edward a donné des places pour elle et sa mère et Jake est devenu fou de jalousie. Si elle rencontrait sa maman, c'est que c'était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ.

Toute la nuit, Jake s'est concentré sur Bella. La façon dont elle se mettait à rire, bougeant les mains pendant qu'elle parlait, mâchant avec sa tête baissée, ou ses lèvres serrées, poussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour qu'elle puisse voir les gens à qui elle parlait, c'était tout sur quoi Jake était capable de se concentrer.

Accordant l'attention à ses mots, Jake n'entendait plus ce qu'elle avait à dire, ne voulant que penser à un moment où Edward serait hors de leur vie, un moment où il aurait Bella rien qu'à lui. Au moment où ils sont arrivés au bar, Jake était assez dur et ayant des démangeaisons pour le seul temps qu'il aurait avec Bella. Elle, d'autre part, regardait constamment son téléphone, vérifiant le temps et regardant la porte pour voir Edward y entrer. C'était les derniers instants qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle, ainsi Jake a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer pour obtenir un peu de temps avec elle – il lui demanda de danser.

« Désolé Jake » ria t'elle après avoir terminé la gorgée de sa bière « Je ne danse pas »

« Allez Bella » l'a-t-il amadouée « Tu ne m'as jamais donné la danse que tu m'avais promise au bal de promo » Bien qu'il n'allait pas au même lycée que Bella, il était allé à son bal de fin d'année avec comme cavalière l'une de ses camarades de classe. Elle lui avait promis une danse, mais n'en avait jamais eu le temps – elle était trop prise avec Emmett à cette époque.

« Dieu » s'est elle étouffée « comment te souviens-tu de ce truc ? »

Rosalie pencha la tête sur le coté, regardant Jake fixement et sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Bella se leva. « Bella » l'a-t-elle mis en garde « Ne cèdes pas à ses jeux. »

« Quels jeux ? » dit-elle gaiment « Jake est un vieil ami, pas vrai Jake ? »

« Oui nous sommes juste des amis, Barbie » rit-il sarcastiquement sur Rosalie, prenant la main de Bella et la conduisant vers la petite piste encombrée.

~GO CUBS~

« Hey Masen » a dit Newton en prenant le siège à coté d'Edward dans les vestiaires après le match de samedi soir.

« Quoi de neuf Newton ? » Edward était d'excellente humeur, très heureux de finir de s'habiller pour qu'il puisse se retrouver avec Bella et leurs amis.

« Je veux signer une balle pour ta femme » ricana Newton, une balle déjà dans ses mains.

C'était devenu connu parmi les autres joueurs de ce que faisait Edward et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant d'avoir à faire face à Newton, ou même pire Towne « Bien sur »a-t-il répondu en levant les épaules.

Newton a griffonné quelque chose sur la balle et l'a remis à Edward « Tu lui donnes ce soir ? »

« Non, probablement demain » regardant vers le bas il a lu les mots que Newton avait écrit « Bella, bienvenue dans la famille. Mike Newton » « Hey » a dit Edward, capturant l'attention de Newton avant qu'il s'en aille « Merci » Edward sourit et fit un petit signe comprenant en silence la gratitude passant entre eux.

Quittant la zone des joueurs Edward et Jazz ne parlaient pas. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable – ils n'avaient juste rien à dire l'un à l'autre. Edward s'était senti horrible à Houston quand il avait réalisé ce qui était arrivé et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait pour Jazz. Ce que Jane lui avait fait était juste trop écrasant pour des mots. Il a laissé ses opinions et son jugement à la porte et a décidé d'être juste là pour son ami, qui se révélait être silencieux et permettant à Jazz de régler ses affaires seul – c'était tout ce que Jazz lui avait demandé.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis cette nuit et bien qu'Edward sache que Jazz avait appelé Jane – depuis que ses coups de téléphone pour lui c'étaient arrêtés- il n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi ils avaient parlé ou de ce qui ce passait actuellement. Il voulait engager un détective ou faire quelque chose mais il avait promis à Jazz qu'il lui permettrait de gérer, donc il est resté silencieux, finalement bien avec sa décision, sachant que Bella ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur –elle ne pourrait pas. Il ne se serrait jamais attendu à ce qu'elle lui révèle qu'une de ses amie ait été violée alors comment pourrait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il lui dise pour le sien ?

Entrant dans le bar bondé, la première chose qu'Edward a remarqué fut le tableau complet de leurs amis et pas de Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Angéla, Ben et même Seth assis autour d'une table à parler, rire et ayant un bon moment. Jessica est venue peu après, portant un pichet et l'estomac d'Edward s'est retourné. _Super_. Si Jessica était là, cela voudrait dire que Crowley devait arriver ce qui n'était pas trop mauvais, mais qu'il y aurait surement Newton, Yorkie et très probablement Towne avec eux aussi. Il avait besoin de trouver Bella et de sortir de là rapidement.

« Edward ! » Emmett l'a appelé par dessus sur le bruit, la vibration de la musique et des voix.

« Hey Em » hurla Edward en lui serrant la main et l'enlaçant « Nous avons besoin de parler » dit-il près de son oreille et Emmett l'a emmené dans un coin isolé.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Emmett sa main courant distraitement sur la touffe absente et maintenant soft au dessus de sa tête. _(N-Emy299: Oh la cassage de fantasme! Emmett et sa calvitie!)_

« Jake » a déclaré Edward uniformément regardant bien dans ses yeux « Comment a-t-il su pour Bella et moi ?»

« Merde » gémit Emmett « C'était de ma faute Edward, ne dis rien à Bella »

« Je comprends que tu sois si proche de Bella » Edward a commencé pas sur de savoir s'il contenait sa colère « Et je sais qu'elle te dit plein de choses -»

« En fait » l'a coupé Emmett « Elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit cette fois, mais je suis arrivé dans la conversation » Il passa sa main sur sa tête encore floue et soupira « Écoutes, ce que tu lui as fais craint, et si elle ne t'avait pas pardonné si facilement, nous aurions une conversation totalement différente maintenant, mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bella, Edward, et en ce moment c'est toi. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à Jake. J'ai juste mentionné que je devais m'entretenir avec Alice et elle pour lui remonter le moral et j'ai essayé de retenir mes propos, mais ça a été pire. Les mensonges craignent mec. »

Les épaules d'Edward se sont détendues, diminuant sa colère. Emmett était le meilleur ami de Bella et il pouvait maintenant voir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de causer des ennuis, mais il restait gêné. S'il dérapait si facilement, qu'est ce qui arriverait la prochaine fois s'il était en face de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui emmétrait des fuites aux médias ?

« Emmett je ne veux pas avoir à raconter dans les détails, mais les informations personnelles que tu as contre moi et la vie de Jazz, ça pourrait être mauvais si tu laissais glisser accidentellement quelque chose devant les mauvaises personnes. »

« Merde Edward, je n'avais jamais … je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas intentionnellement … mec tu dois me croire. »

« Je le fais. » Edward sourit a Emmett heureux de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de lui mais maintenant juste en colère contre lui-même pour être un tel trou du cul avec le meilleur ami de Bella. « Alors » il souriait « Et si je te payais une bière ? »

« En fait » gloussa Emmett « tu devrais aller sauver Jake des coups pieds de Bella. »

Tournant dans la direction du regard d'Emmett, Edward visionna Jake essayant de se broyer contre Bella, le corps de Bella se déplaça maladroitement en dehors des ses coups de pieds dans les tibias. Au début, Edward était en colère, fou qu'elle pense à danser avec un autre type –d'où lui venait cette possessivité ?- mais plus il la regardait, plus c'était difficile de ne pas se moquer de la paire.

Jake essayait désespérément de se rapprocher de Bella, mais plus il avançait, plus ils ne pouvaient se toucher. En secouant la tête, Edward riait tout le chemin du retour vers la table du groupe et les amis qui l'attendait, les yeux ne quittant jamais les mouvements de danse excentrique de Bella. Elle le faisait exprès – il savait juste. Il avait vu ses danses avec d'autres hommes avant et elle leur marchait sur les pieds ou leur donnait un peu de coups, mais jamais avec une telle force ou aussi souvent ? Après l'avoir vu marmonner « Désolée » une fois de plus il décida d'aller sauver Jake – oui, Jake était définitivement celui qu'il fallait sauver.

~GO CUBS~

« Désolée » Bella marmonnait encore, frustrée par elle-même pour être grossière, mais ennuyée par Jake pour essayer de se moudre en elle. Il savait qu'elle avait un petit ami – d'accord elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle pouvait appeler Edward son « petit ami » mais c'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui et Jake savait qu'elle le voyait.

« Bella » lui murmura Jake à l'oreille, la tirant plus prés de lui « Détends toi un peu » il riait.

Balancée par la musique, Bella essayait de laisser Jake dans sa danse, mais quand il a tiré ses hanches plus proche de lui à nouveau elle a marché sur son pied – délibérément. « Désolé » a-t-elle marmonné une fois de plus, reconnaissant de l'obscurité de la salle qui cachait son visage coupable. _Dieu Edward s'il te plait, viens ici bientôt ! _Pourquoi n'avait elle jamais accepté de danser avec Jake, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle commençait maintenant à comprendre vraiment pourquoi Edward se méfiait de lui.

Si sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas suffisamment une preuve, si elle n'avait pas l'air bien sur lui, Bella avait maintenant beaucoup de raisons de rester loin de Jake – la bosse qu'il essayait de frotter contre elle étant la principale. Comme si ! Le faisant ressembler à un autre accident, Bella a tordu son corps et son genou tapa contre la cuisse de Jake – c'était pour la main qui avait accidentellement atterri sur son cul.

« Oups » elle hausse les épaules, essayant de trouver une excuse, mais ses yeux lançaient des poignards vers lui.

Soudain l'expression de Jake changea et Bella se senti coupable. _Pourquoi suis-je si méchante avec lui ? _Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se châtier elle-même et de s'excuser auprès de lui, un bras fort et chaud s'est enveloppé autour de sa taille par derrière, la tirant loin de Jake. Instantanément son corps s'est détendu, reconnaissant le toucher d'Edward et elle gémit doucement « Edward ».

« Je vais reprendre la suite » a dit Edward à Jake et les deux hommes échangèrent un air renfrogné. Bella fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Jake avant qu'il n'aille bouder au loin.

Renversé par la force du corps dur derrière elle, Bella a fait parvenir un bras à sa hauteur et l'a placé derrière le cou d'Edward, jouant avec ses cheveux châtains qui s'accrochaient à sa nuque. Son corps a bougé, en l'attirant dans chaque mouvement de ses hanches.

« Bella » a-t-il respiré dans son oreille « Je n'aime pas que d'autres hommes te touchent » elle n'a pas répondu, mais a fermé les yeux, appuyant sa tête en arrière contre son épaule.

« Cela » a-t-il dit nettement, une main frottant le long de son estomac plat la tirant plus serré contre son centre « est à moi » sa voix était basse et enrouée, alimenté pas seulement avec la colère possessive, mais avec de la luxure … l'envie … le besoin.

Les paroles qu'il prononça aurait du le repousser, mais Bella était très allumée. Jamais dans sa vie un mec n'avait été si brutal avec elle avant, montrant son insécurité jalouse. Le désir s'est immédiatement répandu à travers son corps – faisant monter la chaleur en elle, picotant et dansant dans tout les bons endroits. Instinctivement, Bella appuya son cul contre la masse dure entre eux – Edward a sifflé.

« Seulement moi peux te toucher » a-t-il continué dans son oreille, ses lèvres chatouillant sa peau molle « Ici » sa main c'est déplacé plus bas, ses doigts passant à peine sur son triangle incendié avant de les poser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

Haletant calmement, Bella s'est concentrée sur la sauvegarde de ses mouvements de hanches avec les siens, en voulant désespérément que sa mains pousse plus loin, mais sachant que se serait inapproprié – ils étaient sur une piste de danse dans un bar.

« C'est à moi » a-t-il grogné en mettant subitement sa main plus haut et appuyant sur son sexe mouillé. Bella a gémi, poussant ses hanches dans sa main pour qu'il la frotte sur l'étoffe de son jean.

« Edward » a-t-elle haleté en tournant sa tête vers sa voix, voulant la connexion de leurs lèvres quand son autre main a crée un mouvement vers ses seins.

« Pas ici mon amour » a-t-il murmuré contre ses lèvres. Il l'a fait tourner et Bella fut surprise de retrouver lui faisant face, sa tête maintenant enfouie dans sa poitrine. « Tu es sexy dans ce t-shirt » a-t-il grincé, moulant sa queue contre elle maintenant ayant mal jusqu'à son estomac. Ça le rendait fou de la voir porter ses vêtements.

Atteignant le haut, elle a soulevé son visage et il a baissé sa tête vers la sienne, attaquant ses lèvres avec tout le désir qu'il avait lâché en elle. Leur danse arrêtée quand ils se sont consommés, leurs corps au lieu de cela en oscillant à la musique derrière leurs gémissements quand leurs mains ont commencé à ce promener le long de l'un et de l'autre. On croirait qu'ils avaient reçu le désir nécessaire de leur système la nuit dernière, mais il a semblé qu'ils avaient une sorte de magnétisme les mettent ensemble à tous moments, leurs corps instinctifs, animal, tiré l'un à l'autre et aucun d'eux n'eut la force pour les ramener à leur besoin.

« Prenez une chambre » a grondé Emmett à coté d'eux, en les tirant de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées tous les deux.

Mortifié par leur étalage très public sur la piste de danse, Bella s'est détachée des lèvres d'Edward, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Ses bras ont frotté d'une manière protectrice de haut en bas de son dos et ensuite il commença à mener son corps dans une danse beaucoup plus innocente. « Bella » dit-il d'une vois enrouée, ses lèvres directement à coté de son oreille. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas » a-t-elle râlé et levant sa tête pour le regarder, un scintillement dans ses yeux. « Aussi embarrassant que ce sera quand je vais voir les photos je … nous … dieu, sortons d'ici ! »

Souriant à la femme qu'il aimait, Edward se pencha vers elle et l'embrasa chastement avant de la tirer loin de la piste de danse du bar, la conduisant vers le groupe où leurs amis étaient. Crowley était là, Jessica se penchant sur lui, embrassant son cou. Aussi dégouté qu'Edward l'était de voir leur affichage, il ne pouvait pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire avec Bella.

Newton et Towne étaient là, mais pas à la table, dieu merci. Ils flirtaient avec des filles à une table voisine, Yorkie s'approchant avec un pichet du bar. Une chose qu'Edward n'avait pas remarqué était qu'Alice et Jazz se regardaient avec les yeux de l'amour à nouveau. Ça avait été deux ou trois semaines difficiles, mais il semblait finalement que Jazz aille finalement mieux. Il ne savait toujours pas si Jazz lui avait dit, mais il en doutait. Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit comme une folle, estimant que Jazz avait été plus que probablement violé, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas du tout avec lui comme elle l'était actuellement. Pour une raison étrange, il a reçu le plus mauvais sentiment coulant dans son estomac – la vue d'eux deux si confortable et heureux à presque eu l'air du repos avant la tempête.

« Tu vas bien ? » a demandé Bella se penchant vers lui, en la serrant et la tenant par la taille.

« Ça va » a-t-il répondu en lui souriant.

« Hé Edward » a crié Jake en rompant le coup d'œil intime entre Edward et Bella.

« Oui Jake ? » a-t-il répondu un semblant ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un ours sous pillule et une Série Mondiale ont en commun ? » Jake a ri hystériquement, évidemment ivre._(N-Emy299: World Series: C'est la série finale de la ligue majeure de Base-Ball)_

« Je ne sais pas » Edward a fait la grimace et Bella a roulé des yeux vers Jake, hochant sa tête – elle avait entendu celle-ci auparavant.

« AUCUN CUBS » il rit d'une manière criarde, son corps entier tremblant quand il se plia en deux « Tu reçois ? » a-t-il continué de rire en se demandant subitement pourquoi personne d'autre ne participait. _(N-emy299: CUBS = Petits dans le sens bébés)_

« Ha, ha , ha Jake » a dit Bella d'un ton pince sans rire « Qu'est ce que la farine, la levure, et les fans des White Sox ont en commun ? » elle a alors demandé innocemment. « Ils sont tous innés» a-t-elle mordu quand Jake n'a pas répondu. _(N-emy299: En anglais elle dit 'inbred' je suppose que c'est un jeu de mot avec le pain : in bred, du coup pour nous ça ne veut plus rien dire lol)_

« Ton docteur t'as dit d'éviter l'excitation et les grandes foules » a dit Jake en relevant le défi de Bella « C'est pour ça que tu as des tickets de saison pour les Cubs. »

Ben a ri cette fois et Bella lui a retourné un regard méchant. « Quoi ? » a-t-il demandé « C'était plutôt drôle. »

« J'ai entendu que les White Sox avaient installé un nouveau lance balle l'autre jour » a déclaré Bella « il a lancé un No-hitter » _(N-emy299: Un 'no-hitter' c'est un exploit réalisé par un lanceur n'accordant aucun coup sûr à l'adversaire durant un match, un coup sûr permet au batteur d'atteindre au moins une base)_

Edward et Jazz se regardèrent, à la fois avec l'envie de rire, mais craignant que Bella enverrait sa fureur sur eux. Alice d'autre part, se leva pour être à coté de son amie, prête à participer à l'action. « Savais tu que les travailleurs syndiqués ont construit les pyramides ? » dit-elle les mains sur les hanches « Ils étaient initialement conçus pour être des cubes, mais chaque quart de travail ils en faisaient de moins en moins jusqu'à ce que seul un bloc fut laissé tombé sur le haut. »

Jake a ri. « Savez-vous la différence entre le terrain de Wrigley et un cactus ? » Jake avait la poitrine gonflée. « Avec un cactus toutes les « piques » sont à l'extérieur. » _(N-emy299: ''pricks'' veut aussi bien dire Piques que bites et Wrigley c'est le stade des Cubs)_

« Combien d'ouvriers de l'union faut-il pour visser une ampoule ? » Lui envoya rapidement Bella.

« Sérieusement Bella ? » a commencé Jake en riant de sa plaisanterie innocente.

« Cinquante » a-t-elle exposé « C'est noté dans le contrat »

Edward et Jazz se mirent à rire en regardant les yeux de Rosalie s'agrandir à la plaisanterie de Bella quand elle s'en est approchée. Non seulement Rosalie était dans un syndicat, mais elle était aussi dans l'union des électriciens – les ampoules électriques étaient sa spécialité. Elle ne dit rien cependant, elle était trop curieuse au sujet de l'échange qui ce passait. Elle a pris du recul et elle et Emmett étaient à l'écart de deux ou trois pieds de Bella et Alice qui étaient maintenant debout orteil à orteil avec Jake.

« Pourquoi les joueurs de base ball sont ils de si mauvais amants ? » les sourcils de Jake se relevaient dans un défi, voulant que l'un d'entre eux réponde, mais quand ils ne l'ont pas fait, il a ri. « Ils attendent toujours que l'enflure redescende. »

Edward sorti un petit gloussement en évitant le contact visuel avec n'importe lequel des deux hommes qui faisaient maintenant la grimace à Jake, Edward sur ses pieds.

« Quand ta mère se rappelle de la nuit où tu es arrivé » a bouillonné Bella « Elle fut juste reconnaissante que tu ne sois pas sorti en aboyant. »

Les yeux de Jake ont tournés sombres, Edward savait que Bella avait franchi une ligne de trop, il a marché et a mis son bras autour d'elle en essayant de l'emmener. Jazz s'est levé aussi et a pu ramener Alice à s'assoir avec lui, mais Bella ne voulait pas bouger, elle était tellement furieuse.

« Jazz Whitlock et Edward Masen sont dans un bar » a commencé Jake et Edward à instantanément gelé.

« Ne dis pas ça Jake » l'a-t-il averti, faisant un pas en avant se retrouvant devant Bella.

Elle fit un pas aussi se retrouvant positionné à coté d'Edward de nouveau, maintenant plus proche de Jake. Emmett avait un sentiment angoissant dans son estomac, essayant de se rappeler la blague parce qu'il était sur qu'il l'avait entendue avant –seulement avec des noms de joueurs différents- mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la chute. Son instinct l'a attiré dans la mêlée, se plaçant de l'autre coté de Bella. Jake n'a pas reculé.

« Une superbe blonde se promène et Whitlock dit 'je vais lui demander de sortir' »

« Jake » l'a menacé Emmett les mains serrant les poings à ses cotés.

« Masen répond 'tu ne peux pas faire cela elle attend mon bébé' » Jake a fait un pas de plus vers Edward, le provoquant, exigeant de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« Ça suffit » a dit Emmett, marchant avec vigueur entre les deux et saisissant Jake pour le retirer.

Saisissant la main d'Edward, Bella l'a serré en le retenant. « Allons-y » dit elle vaincue. Elle avait espéré être capable de mettre Jake à terre mais elle avait échoué.

Rosalie les a vu s'apprêter à partir et elle saisit l'occasion de tenir Bella dans les bras pour un câlin « Je laisse glisser ta plaisanterie syndicale » a-t-elle dit doucement dans l'oreille de Bella avec un rire « Tu t'en es bien sortie mais la prochaine fois permets moi de le remettre à sa place. »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. » soupira Bella se retirant « Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça – elle était erronée. Je ne peux pas croire -»

« Ne te préoccupe pas de Jake, il a mérité tout ce que tu lui as dis » lorsque Bella a essayé de la contredire elle a levé la main et Edward a enveloppé son bras autour de la taille de Bella, la tirant à lui.

« Vas t'amuser avec ton joueur de baseball » a-t-elle plaisanté en se penchant pour embrasser Bella sur la joue.

Après quelques câlins avec Angéla et Alice, Edward et Bella sont finalement sortis du bar. Ses nerfs étaient toujours agacés, sur la limite et Edward essaya de la calmer, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à se calmer.

« Il me rend si folle » a-t-elle grogné en serrant la main d'Edward en marchant vers sa voiture.

« Bella » soupirait-il en s'arrêtant sur le trottoir et la tirant a lui, ses bras entourant sa taille. « Ne le laisse pas ruiner notre nuit – il ne le vaut pas. »

Expirant, Bella s'est appuyée dans Edward et a ensuite respiré profondément en appréciant l'odeur de savon Irish Spring et son parfum Woods « « Tu as utilisé un savon différent » a t'elle exposé.

Edward a ri « Qu'est ce que ça fait ? » a-t-il demandé en se retirant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Rien, c'est juste que tu ne sens normalement pas comme le savon Irish Spring » elle a frotté son nez remettant sa tête dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il frottait son dos.

« J'utilise Lever 2000, mais je l'ai épuisé au club house et Cullen avait une bouteille supplémentaire d'Irish Spring »

« Mmm » a-t-elle bourdonné en inhalant de nouveau son odeur « J'aime bien »

« Je le ferais savoir à Carlisle »

Bella a ri cette fois et s'est ensuite appuyée plus haut, plaçant un baiser sur son cou directement au dessus du col de son t-shirt « Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. »

« Peu importe Bella » a-t-il gémi en se détachant pour continuer leur promenade jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Je suis désolée » a dit Bella doucement quand ils sont arrivés dans la voiture. « Je devais vraiment, juste lui répondre au premier commentaire. C'est juste que, il est juste … il m'avait déjà énervé. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. »

« Non je veux le faire. Je ne suis normalement pas pour les confrontations. Mais lui … tu sais, il … »

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait Bella. La prochaine fois cependant » dit-il détournant les yeux de la route pour la regarder « Laisses le sur la piste de danse » il se tourna vers la route, levant un petit sourire sur son visage. « Bien que c'était drôle de te voir le frapper dans les tibias à cause de ses conneries. »

L'atteignant, Bella a placé sa main sur sa cuisse et a ri sottement « Je crois que tu étais sur le point de me montrer quelque chose avant que Jake ne nous interrompt d'une façon impolie ce soir. »

« A bon ? »

« Mmhmm. Quelque chose ou d'autre gens peuvent et ne peuvent pas me toucher … »

Le sourire sur le visage d'Edward s'est éclairci une étincelle dans les yeux quand il s'est tourné pour la regarder. « Je me souviens avoir essayé de te montrer où ils ne pouvaient jamais te toucher, et pas où ils le pourraient. »

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu me donnes cette leçon à nouveau alors. Il me semble que j'ai oublié. »

Au moment où ils sont entrés dans l'appartement d'Edward ils étaient partout l'un sur l'autre, en empoignant frénétiquement et enlevant les vêtements, laissant leur piste pour aller dans la chambre à coucher. Les quelques premières fois où ils avaient fait l'amour avaient étés passionnées, mais cela allait au delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Ce soir était du besoin et du désir et ils étaient tout les deux excités pour voir jusqu'où les limites de l'autre étaient.

* * *

**Un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui se sont proposés pour la correction, ça a été vraiment gentil. J'ai confié cela a Emy299 car j'adore ses traductions et elle a une grande pratique des expressions américaines. Merci encore a toi miss.**

**...**

**Un autre énorme merci pour tout vos messages et toutes vos félicitations sur ma grossesse ... comme vous le voyez je suis tjrs là. Pour répondre a vos questions j'attends une fille qui se nommera Charlie ... rien a voir avec ma passion pour Twilight hein ! Quoi que si j'avais écouté mon mari, le prénom Bella ne lui aurait pas déplu lol.**

**... **

**Et ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous avais prévenue que le rating M serait bel et bien justifié, et ce n'est rien comparé au prochain chapitre (prévoir glaçons en grande quantité). Jazz est au courant pour la grossesse de Jane ... J'attends toutes vos impressions avec impatience :)**

**...**

**Pleins de gros bisous :)**

**Gaelle**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 24**

**15 JUIN 2009**

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE TRÈS CITRONNÉ ... PRÉVOIR BAC DE GLAÇONS IMPÉRATIVEMENT !  
**

Dehors il faisait sombre et brumeux quand Bella attrapa le tram, en se dirigeant à la maison après une courte journée de travail. Les lundis étaient toujours occupés donc le temps au bureau avait volé et maintenant elle essayait nerveusement de rentrer à la maison. Dans juste quelques heures, elle rencontrerait le papa d'Edward et s'assiérait pour diner dans sa maison d'enfance. Peut être que nerveuse n'était pas ce qui pouvait la décrire – Bella était terrifiée.

Rencontrer Elizabeth pour le match d'hier après midi avait été une explosion, Elizabeth était très amusante et elles se sont assises juste à coté d'Alice, et toutes les trois ont beaucoup parlé. Et puis après la septième manche, quand Edward est sorti de l'abri pour se remettre en jeu, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers les trois filles et cria le nom de Bella.

Elles n'étaient pas très proches de lui, à environ cinq rangées de l'abri, mais Bella a entendu sa voix et se tourna vers lui le regardant confuse quand il lui lança une balle blanche vers elle. Bien que ses mains se levèrent instinctivement pour l'attraper, elle a laissé échapper la balle qui rampa dans les jambes d'Elizabeth.

« A quoi pense t-il ? » A demandé Elizabeth en gloussant face au regard dépité de Bella – elle était embarrassée d'avoir manqué la balle.

Le cherchant, Bella a attrapé un léger clin d'œil et un sourire qu'Edward lui donnait avant que la manche ne commence. « Il essaie sans doute de gagner de l'argent à quelqu'un » a-t-elle plaisanté en prenant la balle des mains tendues d'Elizabeth. Regardant vers le bas elle a vu le message écrit par Mike Newton et s'était figée. Bienvenue dans la famille ? Elizabeth et Alice ont-elles aussi regardé la balle et Alice a expliqué à la mère d'Edward le pourquoi des balles qu'il lui donnait.

Après avoir dévié des questions du coté romantique d'Edward, Bella a finalement été en mesure de reporter l'attention des filles ailleurs – regarder le match – mais pas avant d'avoir soulevé la balle en l'air et hochant la tête vers Fred qui était debout et agitant des gestes vers elle, essayant d'obtenir son attention. Quelqu'un avait du gagner de l'argent s'est figurée Bella, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop heureux – divertit, oui, mais pas heureux.

Le tram a soudainement sursauté et s'est ralenti, faisant aller le corps de Bella en avant. Luttant pour préserver son équilibre, elle a atteint et a attrapé d'une main la barre métallique jusqu'à ce que le grincement du train s'arrête. Poussant son chemin à travers les quelques personnes debout près de la porte, elle a quitté le train et a ensuite fait son chemin dans la rue, marchant le long du trottoir mouillé –elle ne pouvait plus attendre de rentrer chez elle.

Tout comme il a dit qu'il le serait, Edward était assis sur son canapé du salon avec le téléviseur et un livres dans ses mains quand elle marcha vers la porte. S'excusant rapidement, Bella courut à la salle de bain avant de revenir s'appuyant sur le dos du canapé, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui pour passer ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres pâturant contre la peau chaude de son cou et sa mâchoire. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle renifla quand elle vit ce qu'il lisait, puis passa dans le coin du canapé pour s'assoir à côté de lui, adossé à ses cotés.

« Tu vas vraiment lire ces livres ? » dit-elle avec humour.

« Tu m'as rendu curieux la nuit dernière » dit-il passant un bras sur ses épaules l'attirant pour un baiser rapide.

Après un diner rapide avec Elizabeth la nuit dernière, Edward et Bella étaient retournés chez lui et avaient regardé le premier épisode de la deuxième saison de True Blood sur HBO. Sans réfléchir, Bella avait fait un commentaire sur les livres, et ça a débuté sur une série de vingt questions entre elle et Edward après que l'épisode soit terminé. Apparemment Edward était un peu plus curieux que ce qu'elle avait cru et il avait décidé de lire le second livre de la série La Communauté du Sud, Disparitions à Dallas. (_N-emy299: En Anglais : Southern Vampire, Living Dead in Dallas)_

« J'avais pensé que tu pourrais vouloir le lire, mais garde à l'esprit que la série est totalement différente, une personne qui est morte dans le livre est encore en vie dans la série télévisée. » _(N-Emy299: Moi je sais qui! Moi je sais lol)_

« C'est un peu décevant » soupira Edward en mettant le livre sur la table basse et tirant alors Bella dans son étreinte.

« Je ne crois pas » a rigolé Bella, et Edward a commencé à faire courir son nez le long de sa mâchoire « Ils ont un personnage de plus dans la série et tous l'aiment, sans lui la série ne serait pas aussi drôle. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oh, et que veux tu dire ? » Bella pencha sa tête en arrière, lui permettant l'accès à son cou, fredonnant quand ses lèvres frôlèrent sa peau, laissant une trainée de picotements le long de sa chair.

« Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de cochonneries. » il alla plus vers le bas, vers le lobe de son oreille et puis l'aspira dans sa bouche.

« Mmmm, la série est un peu plus graphique dans ce domaine » a t'elle bégayé, incapable de se concentrer sur leur conversation plus longtemps.

Une chanson inconnue a retenti du téléphone d'Edward et il soupirait avec force contre le cou de Bella, relâchant son emprise serrée sur elle pour y répondre. « Oui maman » a t'il lancé en roulant des yeux. « Nous serons sur la route dans quelques minutes … okay, je t'aime aussi … au revoir. »

« Je suppose que je devrais aller me changer » a gémit Bella ne voulant pas quitter sa position sur ses genoux, mais en sautant de toute façon.

« Tiens » souriait-il tenant une balle de base-ball pour elle.

« Encore une ? » regardant vers le bas, elle vit un petit mot de Peter Mock, le voltigeur de centre des Cubs « Merci Edward » dit-elle se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement avant de reculer, emmenant la balle avec elle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

« N'oublies pas ton maillot de bain » a-t-il dit par-dessus ses épaules en regardant ses hanches se déplacer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

~GO CUBS~

Ils ont passé le trajet jusqu'à Winnetka à parler de la série de matches à venir contre les White Sox. Mardi, mercredi et jeudi serait la première moitié de la Classic Cross Town où les Cubs se battraient contre les Sox au Wrigley. Les matches donnaient beaucoup de plaisir et Edward avait promis d'obtenir des billets pour les matches qu'ils joueraient plus tard à The Cell. Elle ne mentionna pas le fait que Jake était censé lui obtenir son billet pour l'un des matches – elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'asseoir avec lui de toute façon.

Le village de Winnetka était magnifique, les maisons énormes et magnifiques, entourées de vieux arbres, c'était un quartier plus vieux. Les différences de style de vie dans lesquels elle et Edward avaient grandi se révéla à elle, la faisant se sentir petite et provinciale.

« Peut être qu'après le diner nous pourrions aller faire un tour » a dit Edward saisissant sa main et laçant ses doigts avec les siens. « Je tiens à te montrer où je jouais en petite ligue et au lycée. »

Bella a ri « tu sais que la plupart des gens signalent les endroits où ils travaillaient où ils allaient à l'école, toi tu veux me montrer un terrain de base-ball où tu avais l'habitude de jouer. »

« Ouais » dit il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Eh bien » Bella a ri, lui serrant la main, le rassurant quand elle vit son malaise « Je voudrais bien voir où tout a commencé. »

L'immense maison blanche à trois étages était absolument à couper le souffle et Bella avala la peur qui commençait à augmenter à mesure qu'Edward garait la voiture et est sorti le premier et vint ouvrir la porte pour elle. « Tout va bien ? » dit-il avec inquiétude.

« Oui, c'est juste … »

« Tu ne me laisses jamais me rendre aussi loin. Au moment où j'arrive au devant de la voiture, tu es en général déjà dehors. »

« Oh » Bella rougit, baissant les yeux sur son short kaki et des scandales brunes. Bien qu'une légère pluie tombait, il faisait un peu plus chaud qu'il ne l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant – l'été approchait enfin. Edward regarda comment Bella lissa l'avant de sa petite chemise bleu, les mains légèrement nerveuses.

Allant plus loin, il a attrapé une des ses mains et la tint en la tirant vers la porte avant « Tu n'as rien à craindre » lui dit il dans ses cheveux « Ma mère t'aime et je sais que mon père va t'aimer aussi. »

« Merci » dit elle nerveusement en prenant une profonde respiration pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

« Tes parents seront une première pour moi. »

Se penchant, Edward posa sa bouche contre la sienne, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille et en la tirant tout contre lui, lui faisant sentir combien il était touché par ce qu'elle disait. « Je suis celui qui devrait avoir honte » ria t'il « Ça va être dur de le cacher » dit-il en tirant sur ses hanches la faisant venir à son encontre « A ma mère »

Gloussant, Bella se poussa hors de ses bras et lui donna une tape joyeusement sur l'épaule. « Tiens-toi bien ! » l'a-t-elle grondé, se levant pour un baiser plus chaste avant de prendre son courage.

L'entrée de la maison d'enfance d'Edward était absolument remarquable. Bella avait peur, bouche bée devant l'immensité et la beauté autour d'elle. La maison entière de ses parents aurait pu tenir dans cette salle. Sentant l'hésitation de Bella qui fixait le noir et blanc immaculé du carrelage, Edward saisit sa main et la tira en avant.

« Eddie ! Bella ! » Elizabeth les a appelé quand elle tourna dans un coin au bout du couloir, marchant rapidement, Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait un regard d'inquiétude sur le visage. Parvenant à son fils, Elizabeth lui donna un câlin serré et un baiser sur la joue avant d'engloutir Bella dans une étreinte aussi.

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir » soupirait-elle en lâchant Bella. « Je voulais juste t'avertir » dit-elle ostensiblement vers Edward « que Carmen et Eléazar Denali se joignent à nous ce soir. » a-t-elle terminé en regardant toujours Edward.

« C'est bien » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Leurs deux filles sont également ici » avec les dernières paroles d'Elizabeth, Bella a sentit Edward se raidir à côté d'elle et elle se tourna pour voir le sourire forcé sur son visage.

« Um » a déclaré Edward provisoirement « Je tiens a montrer un premier aperçu de la maison à Bella, et puis nous vous rejoindrons en bas. »

« C'est bien » a dit Elizabeth en souriant gentiment à Edward puis à Bella. « Nous serons sous le porche arrière quand vous aurez terminés. » Après avoir fait quelques pas elle s'arrêta et se retourna « Mettez vos maillots si vous voulez. Il ne fait pas très beau mais la piscine est chauffée et il y a des serviettes chaudes. »

L'endroit était immense – on ne peut nier cela. Après la visite du second étage et les quatre chambres à coucher qu'il y avait, ils sont montés jusqu'au troisième étage où Edward montra à Bella encore une chambre d'amis avant de s'engager sur la dernière chambre – la sienne. En entrant, Bella regarda les murs avec étonnement. Tout les espaces libres étaient couverts par des affiches de joueurs de base-ball, pour la plupart des années 80's et 90's, dont une de Phil Dwyer.

« Désolé pour ça. » a dit Edward à la hâte, se précipitant pour enlever l'affiche.

« Non ! » l'a arrété Bella « Ça va. En fait c'était un bon joueur de base-ball. » elle haussa les épaules et a ensuite pris un peu de temps pour regarder les étagères. Il y avait des trophées dans tous les sens ainsi que des plaques et même quelques balles de Base-ball signées.

Sur l'étagère du haut était posée un cahier en cuir noir à reliure et Bella l'a saisie et a commencé à ébouriffer les pages. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait y trouver mais elle fut surprise en découvrant les notes musicales écrites sur les pages. « Tes compositions ? » dit-elle en s'éloignant de la lecture pour le regarder.

« Oui »

« Tu sais que tu n'as toujours pas joué pour moi. »

« Bientôt » a t'il promis, en venant prendre le livre de ses mains. « Je n'ai pas regardé dans celui-ci depuis des années. »

« Tu en a écris ailleurs ? »

« Certains » dit-il en haussant les épaules et il jeta le livre sur le haut de la commode. « Mais je peux jouer la plupart d'entre eux de mémoire. »

Bella a poursuivis son inspection dans sa chambre d'enfant tandis qu'Edward s'assit sur son lit, la regardant. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire. » dit-il tremblant, attirant l'attention de Bella à revenir vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien, les amis de mes parents, les Denali, sont de vieux amis de la famille. »

« Ça va Edward. Cela ne me dérange pas de répondre à certains amis de tes parents. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ça. Tu vois Tanya, une de leurs filles, et une ex petite amie à moi. »

« Elle est en bas maintenant pas vrai ? » Bella s'est pleinement mise face à lui, le dos appuyé contre son bureau, ses mains passant sous sa poitrine.

« Je suppose. Écoutes, on sortait ensemble à l'école secondaire -»

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire tout ça » l'a interrompu Bella, pour être interrompu en retour.

« Bella la dernière chose que je veux c'est un autre malentendu entre nous. » il respira profondément et caressa le lit à côté de lui et attendit jusqu'au moment où elle s'assit avant de poursuivre. « Nous sommes sortis ensemble au cours des deux dernières années du secondaire, puis elle a rompu les choses avant notre départ pour l'université. »

« D'accord » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bien que cela allait être difficile d'être dans la même pièce qu'une de ses ex petites amies, il y avait eu un moment depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, de sorte elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait avoir besoin de tout lui raconter.

« Tout au long du collège, chaque fois qu'on se voyait l'un et l'autre, nous avions … eh bien on finissait ensemble. »

« Ensemble de nouveau ? » dit-elle confuse.

« Non, nous n'avions pas de rendez vous, on sortait juste ensemble et on terminait au lit. »

« Oh » maintenant elle comprit où il allait avec ça. Était-il possible que Tanya attende quelque chose de lui aujourd'hui ? Était-ce cela qu'il voulait lui dire ?

« Bella je veux juste être honnête avec toi. Elle est mariée maintenant et je n'ai pas été avec elle depuis des années, mais … tu vois, elle essaie tout de même. Même le jour de son mariage elle a essayé. »

Edward enveloppa un bras autour des épaules de Bella et la tira sur lui, en embrassant le haut de sa tête. « Je n'ai pas été avec depuis avant son mariage et je n'ai plus jamais aucune intention d'être avec elle ou quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que je t'ai. Tu me comprends ? »

« Oui » soupirait-elle, tournant sa tête pour un baiser avec lequel elle n'était que trop heureuse d'avoir.

Le baiser était doux et chaste, mais Bella s'accrochait à lui, filetant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant à elle, approfondissant le baiser avec sa langue. Gémissant l'un contre l'autre, ils se sont ouverts l'un à l'autre et Edward se baissa pour la jeter sur son lit, ses mains parcourant ses courbes.

« Peux-tu être tranquille ? » Il eut le souffle coupé entre les respirations, les doigts pâturant au dessus de ses seins où ses mamelons étaient déjà durcis.

« Maintenant ? Dans la maison de tes parents ? » Autant elle voulait lui sauter dessus et monter sur lui, autant elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment opportun.

« Ils sont tous en bas, personne ne le saura jamais » a t'il murmurait contre sa peau. « Si tu peux rester tranquille, je te promets que nous ferons plus tard cette chose que tu veux essayer. » les mains d'Edward ont parcouru jusqu'à son cul où il creusa, serrant fort et suscitant un sursaut de Bella.

« Je vais te la mettre au cul » gémit Edward a son oreille en lui mordant le lobe. « Juste sois tranquille pour moi maintenant ma chérie. »

Aussi tranquille et innocente que Bella semblait, Danny l'avait allumé avec quelque chose d'amusant dans leur chambre – l'un d'entre eux étant pris par le cul. Danny aimait lui faire ça et Bella appréciait réellement de l'avoir fait et l'avait dit à Edward l'autre soir quand ils avaient explorés le corps de l'autre dans son lit.

Bien qu'il l'avait fait à quelques reprises, il savait que c'était quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler inconfortable pour une femme et il n'était pas certain d'aimer l'idée de le faire à Bella. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait en état d'ivresse avec des filles au hasard auquel il associait le mot salope – en particulier celles qui aimaient les choses perverses. Mais plus il y pensait plus il voulait le faire avec elle. Elle lui avait dit que comme beaucoup elle aimait faire l'amour, elle aimait aussi que ce soit dur et rude – être baisé.

« Peux-tu faire ça pour toi et moi Bella ? » a-t-il demandé en mordant sa nuque tandis que ses mains ont travaillés à déboutonner son short. « Il y a encore une pièce que je ne t'ai pas montrée. J'ai toujours eu envie de baiser une fille dans cette pièce. »

« Tes parents » a-t-elle gémit, levant ses hanches pour aider Edward à tirer son short et sa culotte.

« Ils ne le sauront jamais » dit-il avant de prendre sa bouche, ses doigts caressant son entrée humide. « Je vais te baiser avec ma langue, mais il faut être calme mon amour. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Je te veux aussi » gémit-elle, pour atteindre de sa main sa longueur durcie sous son short. « Dans ma bouche Edward. Je veux que tu baises ma bouche. » Ses mains ont précipitamment travaillés à ôter ses boutons, tirant son short et son boxer jusqu'à ses cuisses et relâchant son érection en effort.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, gémissant chacun dans la bouche de l'autre tandis que leurs mains travaillées sur le long du sexe de l'autre, caressant, frappant, frottant et pressant. Ils ont taquinés l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne puisse plus en supporter d'avantage. Cette partie de Bella était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais pu rêver. Il avait supposé que d'être dans une relation avec elle, ils auraient du sexe, bien normal, mais elle s'était révélée vouloir plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Et maintenant, lui-même posé à coté d'elle, sa bite près de sa bouche et sa bouche prés de son centre chauffé, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Encore une fois il avait fait tout cela avant, mes jamais dans une relation engagée. Lauren n'a jamais fait quelque chose de pervers – c'était surtout la position du missionnaire entre eux avec une petit participation d'elle occasionnellement. Et à l'école secondaire, il ne connaissait rien d'autre que quelques positions et Tanya haïssait de le prendre dans sa bouche. Après la première – et unique - fois elle lui avait supprimé. Il avait beaucoup expérimenté au lycée, mais il a fallu attendre ces dernières années pour connaitre le coté pervers du sexe, mais seulement avec de parfaites inconnues –il n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de chose avec Jane.

Bella passa sa langue de la base de sa queue jusqu'à son extrémité suivant la crête, gémissant tellement elle aimait le toucher et son gout à lui « Chut » gémit-il contre ses lèvres humides, sa langue rodant sur ses plis gonflés, taquinant son entrée avec sa langue. Ils étaient définitivement partis un peu trop longtemps et il savait que sa mère finirait pas arriver à leur recherche.

Quand la langue de Bella tourbillonna autour de l'extrémité de sa queue, l'une de ses mains saisit la base, et Edward poussa sa langue dans sa douceur, appréciant l'ambiance de ses murs autour de lui. Deux doigts de l'une de ses mains sous son menton se mirent à frotter son clitoris en petits cercles, sa langue a continué à pousser dans et hors d'elle, ses hanches bougeant à son encontre quand sa bouche était ouverte, entourant son besoin douloureux, ses dents pâturant légèrement sur sa chair délicate, l'amenant à pousser en elle. Elle aimait participer activement avec sa bouche sur lui. Elle aimait saisir la main sur sa tête et plonger dans sa gorge.

Bella gémit contre lui, envoyant des vibrations en bas sur ses couilles et il gémissait contre elle, tirant sa langue dehors et la remplaça rapidement avec deux doigts, il la lécha et dévia vers ses lèvres, faisant place à son clitoris, en suçant les picotements dans sa bouche.

« Putain ! » a gémit Bella contre lui et il a sourit. Le mot est sorti étouffer de sa bite remplissant sa bouche, la tête en mouvement de bas en haut et sa main caresse habilement ce qui n'est pas parfaitement à l'intérieur.

Insérant un troisième doigt, bougeant durement en elle – la façon dont elle aimait - Edward a agressé son bourgeon, époussetant, le léchant et le mordant, la baisant comme il put, tandis que sa bouche le suçait bien grossièrement. Sa main tordue autour de sa base, le déplacement dans sa bouche, laissant peu de lui exposé à l'air frais.

Ses jambes se sont tendues et il pu dire qu'elle était proche, ses mouvements autour de lui excellaient de vitesse, ses lèvres se serrant, laissant sa bite frapper le fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait de le prendre plus loin. Elle a bâillonné un peu mais l'a tenu serré, tirant jamais de ses douleurs et juste quand il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir plus, elle a sucé plus difficilement, comme si elle cherchait à sucer un pamplemousse avec une paille, ses lèvres vissées autour de sa largeur.

Sa longue langue rigide repris sur son clitoris, dur et rapide, à la façon dont il savait qu'elle aimait le mieux – de coté- il agita ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle trouvant son point G et puis caressant dessus à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que son corps convulse. Se laissant enfin aller il a explosé dans sa bouche, sa langue s'arrêtant tandis que son corps fut pris de spasme du à son orgasme avant de continuer à laper le jus qui débordait d'elle, lui léchant, la nettoyant quand elle tremblait encore.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux sur le lit, haletant et en sueur, attendant de pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. « Ais-je été assez tranquille ? » dit-elle en levant la tête hors du lit pour regarder en bas où sa tête reposée contre son ventre.

« Mmhmm » gémit-il avec un sourire.

« Bon » soupirait-elle, posant sa tête sur le lit maintenant ébouriffé. « Je ne peux plus attendre jusqu'à ce que tu me montre la pièce secrète. »

« D'abord » a gémit Edward en se redressant et en tirant pour remonter son short « Nous devrions vraiment descendre ou ma mère sera bientôt ici. »

Ils se sont rapidement rhabillés, Bella mit son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements et Edward gagna sa culotte, la mettant dans la poche droite de son short. « S'il te plait dis-moi que je ne trouverais pas cela sur un mat quelque part. »

Edward ri, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle la tirant plus proche. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle gémit du gout d'elle-même sur ses lèvres. « Tu voudras peut être te laver le visage avant de descendre » ria t'elle.

Prête, elle s'imagina faire face aux parents d'Edward et à leur amis après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Bella a rougit d'une ombre épaisse de rouge quand elle est arrivée au milieu de tous. Elizabeth a vu son embarras et a immédiatement fusillé Edward d'un regard incrédule, le faisant sourire pour s'excuser.

Ed, le père d'Edward se leva et donna une accolade énorme à Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue, la faisant rougir encore plus. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle a étudié l'homme, en passant par tout de lui. Il avait la même prestance qu'Edward, mais pas aussi musclé. Il avait eu certainement des muscles, mais pas aussi définis qu'Edward –mais ils auraient pu l'être dans sa jeunesse, pensait-elle. Il était peut-être un pouce plus grand que lui, s'il y a lieu, et ses cheveux étaient bruns avec un soupçon de gris dans les coins, il avait le même style qu'Edward, ses cheveux debout dans des endroits étranges dans le désarroi.

Sa mâchoire était la même que celle d'Edward, ciselée et définie et la façon dont il se tenait avec ses tics, Edward le faisait tout aussi bien. Il était un ancien double de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voyait ce que serait son Edward dans vingt ans et elle souriait, heureuse de la façon dont il serait merveilleux à cette âge là. Les même yeux verts qu'elle aimait d'Edward que ceux de Ed la dévisageait à nouveau et elle rougit encore. _Merde il m'a attrapé en train de le regarder ! _Ed ferma les yeux sur elle et a ensuite porté son attention sur l'homme à coté de lui.

Souriant, Bella a laissé trainer ses yeux sur lui un instant de plus, notamment la manière dont il s'habillait. Ses vêtements étaient finement adaptés, saillant parfaitement à son corps – ils avaient du coûter une fortune. Il portait un short kaki, avec une légère chemise polo vert. Sur ses pieds des chaussettes noires tirées vers le haut sur ses jambes avec des scandales marron. C'était un peu geek et Bella a adoré. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle attendait d'Edward quand il serait devenu trop vieux pour s'occuper de la mode et laisser passer outre le confort.

Eléazar et Carmen ont été très agréable et lui ont tout deux serré la main, lui posant des questions sur Chicago et comment elle aimait vivre dans la ville. Les deux personnes n'étaient pas autour de leurs filles, qu'elle figurait dans la piscine vu qu'elle pouvait entendre les éclaboussures et les rires à l'extérieur.

Les garçons se sont entassés à une table à parler Base-ball, là où Bella aurait voulu être, mais elle se trouva sur un petit canapé avec Carmen et Elizabeth à parler jardin et légumes. Elizabeth continuaient de jeter des regards d'excuse vers elle, jetant des sourire à Edward dès que Carmen n'arrêtait pas de parler, ni de laisser les autres dames placer un mot. La meilleur façon d'obtenir de belles tomates n'étaient pas un sujet qui intéressait Bella, dans cette mesure elle se leva et s'excusa pour aller à la salle de bain – Edward suivait des yeux chacun de ses mouvements.

Quand Bella est revenue, deux femmes et un jeune homme étaient désormais sous le porche avec tous. Ils étaient tous assis autour avec leurs maillots de bain, trempés dans la piscine. Bella n'était pas sûre de quelle sœur était Tanya, mais elle a présumé que l'une étant assise sur les genoux du gars était-elle, car elle savait qu'elle était mariée. L'autre jeune fille – belle, mince, cheveux blonds frisés – était assise à coté d'Edward, se penchant vers lui et essayant d'obtenir son attention. Ôtant la jeune fille coquette de son esprit, Bella se rassis à coté d'Elizabeth sur le canapé et a continué à les écouter sur les conversations ennuyeuse de Carmen. Elizabeth posa une main sur la jambe de Bella et la pressa, lui jetant un autre coup d'œil quand elle leva les yeux vers elle.

« Bella » l'a appelé Edward, lui faisant signe de venir à lui.

« Oui Edward ? » Bella se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était assis. Un de ses bras autour de sa taille la tirant à son coté, ses seins écrabouillés contre sa tête. Elle a rigolé, se retirant, et embrassant sa tête.

« Je veux que tu présenter la fille de Eléazar et Carmen, Tanya » dit-il ostensiblement en la regardant dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle savait que c'était avec elle qu'il était sorti. « Tanya » dit-il alors en tournant légèrement pour la regarder « Voici ma petite amie, Bella »

_Sa petite amie !_ Bella se réjouissait à l'intérieur de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Elle le considérait comme son petit-ami, et même si cela paraissait enfantin elle avait toujours voulu une confirmation. Maintenant elle l'avait. Elle était sa petit-amie !

« Salut » a dit Bella en offrant sa main droite à Tanya « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer »

« De même » a répondu Tanya en tenant mollement la main de Bella pour un hochement faible.

Edward se leva alors et tira Bella vers le couple se câlinant sur une des chaises du porche. « Irina, voici ma petite amie, Bella. Bella, il s'agit d'Irina et de son fiancé Dave. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tout les deux. » a dit poliment Bella, en tendant sa main pour serrer chacun la leur.

Après des présentations rapides et quelques mots avec Irina et Dave au sujet de leur mariage prochain, Edward a emmené Bella de nouveau dans la maison et dans la cuisine. « Je suis désolé » dit-il tristement « Je m'attendais à ce que le mari de Tanya soit avec eux. »

« Ça ira » Sourit Bella en encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille et en enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

« Allons installer tout ce bazar pour ma mère » l'a-t-il invité, se reculant loin d'elle après avoir embrassé le haut de sa tête. « Généralement je ne contribue pas à la cuisine, mais je préfére être caché la dedans que dehors avec eux. »

Tout les deux ont travaillé ensemble pour prendre les plaques, les coupes, l'argenterie, les serviettes, les cuillères et les condiments sur des plateaux pour les emmener sous le porche où Edward figurait qu'ils allaient manger. Son père aimait griller des steaks et des pommes de terres sur le grill avec des légumes il n'y avait donc pas de cuisson en cuisine.

« Hey ! » dit Elizabeth surprise en marchant vers eux. « Vous deux n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça. » elle les chassa tout les deux en dehors de sa cuisine, suggérant qu'ils sortent et aillent parler aux autres afin qu'elle puisse élaborer le tout.

Edward et Bella revinrent sous le porche, puis allèrent avec le père d'Edward à coté du grill.

« Alors Bella » a commencé Ed en tournant pleins de légumes « Comment aimez vous la cuisson de votre steak ? »

« Médium » répondit-elle en le regardant travailler sa magie.

« Lequel voulez-vous ? » a-t-il demandé faisant un signe vers les dix steaks sur la partie inférieure de la grille.

« Le plus petit » dit-elle en montrant un petit bifteck sur le bord.

« Parfait » dit –il lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

« Allez papa » gémit Edward « Tu es trop évident »

« Oh, elle peut me détailler mais je ne peux pas flirter avec elle ? »

« Quoi ? » Edward se tourna pour regarder Bella, dont le visage était devenu rose.

« Et bien, il vient, je veux dire … Edward tu es son portait craché ! Je cherchais juste, je veux dire, bien … pouah ! » s'éloignant au loin , Bella se dirigea vers la piscine et enleva ses sandales. Ce fut la chose la plus embarrassante et elle pouvait entendre les deux hommes rire derrière elle. Edward avait le rire d'Elizabeth, mais la voix sage des deux hommes semblait presque exactement la même – c'était bizarre !

Assise, Bella mit ses pieds dans l'eau et soupira – l'eau était chaude. En regardant autour, elle a remarqué une pile de serviettes de bain sur une table sous un parasol pour les garder au sec. Il ne pleuvait plus, juste une légère brume et l'eau était belle, Bella décida de faire trempette. Ôtant sa chemise, elle la jeta par-dessus une chaise de jardin et s'est alors levée et a tiré son short, le jetant sur la chaise.

Toujours debout à coté de son père, Edward regarda Bella ôter sa chemise et il saisit la bouteille de bière en main, grinçant des dents pour se retenir de courir la rejoindre – il ne voulait pas ressembler à un fou passionné. Quand elle se leva, puis se pencha pour enlever son short, il est devenu intensément dur. En regardant son cul il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils feraient juste un peu plus tard dans l'unique pièce de la maison où il avait toujours fantasmé de baiser quelqu'un. Non, il ne pensait pas avoir des relations sexuelles dans cette pièce, il pensait à de la baise, dure rugueuse et sale. _(N-emy299: Méchant garçon! ... je peux venir?^^)_

Se contrôlant, il leva les yeux sur son père qui parlait toujours avec lui, l'interrogeant sur sa position à la batte, allant sur les hauteurs et des trucs. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait quand ils étaient ensemble. Son père avait été son premier entraineur et il tiendrait toujours ce rôle avec lui. Ses réponses automatiques, sa bouche en mouvement, le poussant aux larges des choses qu'il avait à faire dans les matches – parler de base-ball était naturel pour lui – alors son regard est resté sur Bella nageant dans la piscine.

« Ça devrait être bon » dit Ed, tirant son fils hors de ses pensées impures « pourquoi ne pas appeler Bella pour diner. »

Marchant jusqu'à la piscine, Edward s'est arrêté et a saisi une serviette sur la table, l'ouvrant et la tenant pour Bella. Quand sa tête est sortie de sous l'eau, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Vous êtes vous moqués de moi ? »

« C'est une sorte de brute » ria t'il « il a comme vingt ans de plus que toi. »

« Je ne l'ai pas regardé de cette façon » dit-elle en roulant les yeux « j'ai juste remarqué à quel point tous les deux vous vous ressembliez. »

Elle est montée sur l'échelle et a marché dans les bras ouvert d'Edward et la tenue dans ses bras. Enveloppant autour de son corps, Edward a laissé ses mains s'attarder un moment sur son dos, le frottant de bas en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, elle est restée nichée près de lui, mouillant ses vêtements.

« Je ne peux plus attendre que ma queue soit dans ton cul » a-t-il chuchoté dans son oreille, broyant lui-même son ventre humide. Bella gémit dans sa poitrine, ses parties féminines picotant dans l'anticipation de ses promesses.

« Eddie ? » Elizabeth a appelé, et Bella secoua la tête d'avant en arrière dans la poitrine d'Edward, gémissant d'être interrompu aujourd'hui – il était vraiment excité.

Le diner fut super, les aliments parfaitement cuits et Bella était assise à coté d'Edward en écoutant les bavardages autour de la table. Ed et Eléazar avaient du travail à faire plus tard dans la soirée, tous les deux travaillaient sur la même affaire qui avait maintenu Ed occupé ces dernières semaines. Tout allait bien autour de la table jusqu'à ce que Carmen commence à parler à Edward.

« Est-ce difficile pour toi d'obtenir des billets pour les matches Edward ? » dit-elle, faisant une pause pour attendre sa réponse.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur » répondit-il « Par quel match es tu intéressée ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en obtenir un pour Tanya. »

« Bien sur » dit-il, se retournant pour regarder Tanya qui siégeait face à lui. « Je peux te procurer des billets pour Brian et toi, laisses moi juste savoir pour quand. »

« Brian n'en n'aura pas besoin » a répondu fermement Tanya.

« Est-il occupé à travailler ? » A demandé Edward en se demandant pourquoi Brian n'avait pas fait le déplacement à Chicago cette fois.

« Tanya a déménagé de nouveau à Chicago, seule » l'a coupé Carmen, faisant siffler Tanya sur elle.

« Maman, tu n'as pas besoin de bavarder sur ma vie personnelle avec tout le monde. »

« Les Masen sont de la famille » a sifflé Carmen rejetant Tanya. « De toute façon » a t'elle poursuivit « Tanya n'a pas vécu ici depuis un moment et auraient bien besoin de quelques amis. Je pensais que tu pourrais être en mesure de lui obtenir un billet et de l'inviter à sortir, lui faire faire le tour de la ville. »

Bella a essayé d'éviter à ses yeux de rouler dans sa tête, mais elle n'a pas du faire un bon travail. La main d'Edward est venue se poser sur sa cuisse et il la serra, rassurant. « Laisse moi savoir quand tu peux venir à un match» dit-il à Tanya « et tu peux sortir avec Bella, moi et nos amis de temps en temps »

A l'intérieur Bella était furieuse, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser cet échange la déranger. Ils étaient des amis proches de sa famille – il ne pouvait pas les ignorer, les faire sauter ou les enlever. Bella regarda par-dessus Elizabeth en essayant de déchiffrer le regard dans ses yeux. Ed était en grande conversation avec Eléazar et Irina et Dave étaient dans leur bulle.

« Qui veut du dessert ? » a demandé Elizabeth brisant la tension à table.

Après le diner, Bella a aidé Elizabeth et Carmen dans la cuisine, écoutant les deux femmes plus âgées parler d'un événement de charité, auquel elles avaient toutes prévu de participer. Elizabeth avait tenté de l'inclure dans leur conversation, mais l'esprit de Bella était dans un monde différent. Laisser Edward seul avec Tanya n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, mais elle s'était sentie obligée de vouloir aider au nettoyage de la pièce comme tout bon invité le devrait. Elle était un peu irrité que Tanya n'en ait pas fait de même.

Il a fallu un peu plus d'une demi-heure, mais elles ont finalement terminés et sont retournés sous le porche énorme. Edward était debout à l'extérieur avec une bière dans une main, parlant à Tanya qui se tenait près de lui. Son père et Eléazar étaient tout proches, Ed frappant des balles de golf loin de la maison pendant qu'Eléazar lui donnait des conseils sur son swing.

« Allons nous assoir à la table » a suggéré Carmen, sortant un jeu de cartes et une planche de bois.

« Nous aimons jouer une partie de Cribbage après le diner » a-t-elle dit à Bella. _(N-emy299: A priori le Cribbage serait un jeu de cartes très populaire dans les pays anglophones. Il se joue avec une jeu de carte et une planche et le but du jeu est d'atteindre 121 points. Si vous voulez plus de détails je vous conseille Wikipédia)_

N'ayant jamais joué avant, Bella a essayé difficilement de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas trop dur, mais elle ne pouvait garder ses yeux loin d'Edward et de la salope qui touchait son bras et se penchait sur lui, se frottant elle-même contre lui à chaque occasion possible. Après des mains atroces au jeu, Edward s'était tourné et a vu qu'elle était assise sous le porche et il lui a chaleureusement sourit.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Bella a remarqué Edward pinçant l'arrète de son nez et elle a sourit, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait. Elle a terminé la main qu'elle jouait, puis s'excusa de ne pas finir le jeu, puis se dirigea vers Edward et Tanya.

« Bella ! » dit Edward, la tirant près de lui. « Je parlais justement à Tanya de la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés » dit-il en souriant, doublé d'un air de désespoir dans les yeux.

« Je suis sûre que tu lui as dis combien j'avais détesté cette première nuit. »

Edward a ri. « C'était dans l'autre sens, je t'ai détesté. Tu ne pouvais pas obtenir assez de moi. »

« Pfft » a reniflé Bella « En fait il attendait de moi que je bave partout sur lui et que j'agisse un peu comme une fan malade d'amour. » dit-elle à Tanya en roulant des yeux.

« Il n'attire que les gens bizarre » Bella a réfléchi à ce que venait de dire Tanya et n'était pas bien sur de savoir comment le prendre.

« Alors » a commencé Bella « Tu avais promis de me montrer une certaine pièce » dit-elle à Edward, les pommettes de ses joues devenant légèrement rose quand elle pensa à ce qu'ils allaient bientôt faire dans ce lieu secret.

Edward se racla la gorge puis avala, se tournant vers Tanya lui faisant leurs excuses pour partir. Passant un bras autour de la taille de Bella, il l'a emmenée avec lui sous le porche. Après une excuse rapide à sa mère, Edward l'a tirée dans la maison et la conduisit à l'escalier. « Prête ? » le désir d'Edward se fit lisse, la voix rauque de velours.

« Oui » dit-elle du fond de sa gorge – son désir montant aussi bien.

Edward conduisit Bella de nouveau au troisième étage, mais dans la direction opposée à celle précédemment. Au lieu de cela, il a ouvert une porte au bout d'un couloir et il lui fit signe de pénétrer. Ce qu'elle vit Bella à l'intérieur l'étonna. Elle savait qu'il y avait des cages de frappeur en intérieur, mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné en un million d'années que les parents d'Edward en avaient une dans leur maison.

Il y avait un petit espace entre la porte et la longue clôture de chaine. Edward a ouvert la porte de la cage et a invité Bella à entrer à l'intérieur. « C'est génial » dit-elle en regardant une rangée de battes sur le mur latéral.

« Mes parents l'ont fait construire quand j'étais à l'école primaire. »

Prenant une batte, Bella se tourna vers Edward « puis je essayer ? »

Edward ricana et Bella eut l'impression que cela faisait partie aussi de son fantasme. « Laisses-moi charger quelques balles pour toi. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les bras d'Edward enroulés autour de Bella par l'arrière, ses mains se positionnant sur les siennes sur le bâton de bois en dessous « Comme ça » lui demanda t'elle, il lui écarta les jambes.

Une balle passa à vive allure, s'écrasant contre la clôture derrière la plaque. « Okay prépare toi » lui murmura Edward à l'oreille. « Gardes les yeux sur la balle Bella. » Il la lâcha et se retira, la laissant seule.

Alors que la balle s'envola vers le bas de la plaque, Bella balança la batte vers l'avant, manquant de nouveau la balle – c'était sa troisième tentative. « Je crains » gémit-elle.

Edward a ri et a saisi le fait de la tenir à nouveau, la plaçant quand une autre balle vola et frappa la clôture « Tu m'aides cette fois ? » a-t-elle demandé, en voulant que ses bras restent autour d'elle, en se balançant avec elle.

Cette fois lorsque la balle a volé vers le bas, Edward tenait la batte avec Bella, tenant son bras en place, elle a essayé de démarrer son swing trop tôt. Puis il laissa tomber ses bras, la forçant à maintenir la batte en position, la connectant avec la balle « Je l'ai touchée ! » a-t-elle crié en sautant et en se retournant dans un câlin vers Edward.

Edward l'a poussée hors du champ quand une autre balle vint siffler « Bella » gémit-il son corps portant le sien contre les maillons de chaine du mur où il l'avait poussée dedans. « On ne doit pas rester au milieu de la plaque avec le lance balles en marche. »

Ses paroles ont été éclipsées par la masse durcie quand il la serra contre son dos « Putain Edward » gémit-elle en poussant ses fesses contre son érection évidente, ses mains s'accrochant à la clôture à maille de chaine « Aimes-tu ça ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix rauque et faible.

Les lèvres d'Edward caressaient le cou de Bella, ses dents mordillant le long de sa peau tandis que sa main gauche a atteint et serré son sein gauche, la main droite descendant le long de son dos pour se frotter sur la fermeté de son petit-cul. « Oui Bella » a-t-il murmuré.

Se collant à son dos une fois de plus, les mains d'Edward ont quitté ses courbes et ont défait le bouton de son short, le poussant vers le sol avant de rapidement défaire le sien, les laissant tous les deux nus de la taille aux pieds. Il l'a soutenait et a atteint avec sa main droite plus bas entre ses jambes, caressant le long de ses plis humides, il lui écarta afin de découvrir d'autres domaines qui avaient besoin d'être lubrifiés.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps » a-t-il soufflé dans son cou quand une autre balle a frappé, envoyant les vibrations à travers la clôture où Bella était accrochée. Ses doigts sont entrés en elle, poussant dehors, dedans, tandis que son pouce frottait sur son clitoris avec chaque poussée.

« Je veux que tu me baises Edward. »

C'était de ça, qu'Edward avait fantasmé, seulement c'était mieux que tous ses rêves. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour entrer dans son cul serré mais d'abord il voulait baiser sa chatte – elle était si humide et prête pour lui. Il s'est placé à son entrée, la saisie par la taille, l'a poussée vers le haut en entrant sa queue d'un coup dur. « Putain ! » ils ont tous les deux gémi en même temps.

Elle se sentait si bien autour de lui – il n'avait jamais été entièrement à l'intérieur d'une femme sans préservatifs et ce sentiment était tentant ainsi, ses murs si chauds et lisses autour de lui. Il fit une pause pour profiter de la sensation et elle poussa son cul vers lui, l'obligeant à se déplacer « Baises moi » gémit-elle en baissant la tête et sortant ses fesses.

Il sorti lentement et alors poussa durement à l'intérieur à nouveau, fixant un rythme lent, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches grossièrement. La jouissance d'être en elle sans aucune barrière était trop, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être en mesure de se retirer et de passer à son cul. « On se sent si bien » a-t-il râpé en poussant une fois de plus, provoquant un autre gémissement de ses lèvres.

« Edward » gémit-elle « Je veux ta queue dans mon cul ! »

Penché sur son dos, goutant sa peau, Edward siffla de la sensation de manque en quittant sa chatte, chaude et humide « Es tu sûre ? » a-t-il dit dans un ton sexy, la voix rauque et Bella a gémit, collant plus son cul, lui faisant savoir à quel point elle était prête. _Swack ! _Les balles avaient cessés de voler et le lance balles était à présent vide, le son venait donc de la paume ouverte d'Edward quand elle a atterrit avec force sur le cul nu de Bella, laissant une main imprimée en rouge à sa place pendant qu'elle eut le souffle coupé du à l'excitation.

« Bella » gémit-il se plaçant à son entrée à l'arrière « Si je te blesse » a-t-il commencé quand il a poussé un peu, le bout de sa tête maintenant dans son cul serré. _Putain __!_ Elle se sentait mieux que lui n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Toutes les autres fois où il avait fait cela, il avait été ivre, ne sachant de comment il se sentait maintenant.

Lui donnant le temps de s'adapter à sa largeur, Edward appuya sa tête sur son dos, les mains tenant toujours ses hanches « Edward » gémit-elle « ne t'arrêtes pas ! »

Sortant un peu, il revint lentement à l'intérieur en poussant et allant plus loin et tirant avant de sortir de nouveau et alla donc encore plus loin encore, il repoussa encore une fois. Enfin après avoir progressé lentement, il est pleinement rentré en elle et elle gémit, poussant son cul sexy, blanc et soyeux bougeant devant lui. « Je suis prête » a t'elle gémi.

Définissant un rythme lent au début, Edward a accordé une attention particulière à chaque gémissement et chaque grognement de Bella en s'assurant qu'elle recevait du plaisir à chaque poussée de ses hanches « Plus vite » a-t-elle ordonné et il a accéléré. Elle était tellement serrée de cette façon et juste le fait qu'il puisse réaliser un fantasme avait fait atteindre son excitation au maximum pour commencer – il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il serait capable de tenir.

« Dis-moi » a t'elle expiré « comment tu te sens ? »

« Si bien » gémit-il « Tu es si bonne. »

« Plus fort ! » Bella a poussé son cul en arrière accompagnant chacun de ses coups, en gémissant quand il l'a matraqué à l'intérieur et il a attrapé une de ses mains avec la sienne pour les laisser descendre vers le bas de son clitoris palpitant. Il se mit à frotter des petits cercles le long de son clitoris, ses coups devenant de plus en plus durs, reprenant le rythme que ses doigts avaient de plus en plus vite sur elle.

« Oui Eddie » gémit-elle « Je suis si proche. »

Il était lui-même proche et il gémit bruyamment sentant qu'il commençait à se briser. « Je vais jouir Bella » l'a-t-il averti, ne sachant pas si elle serait bien avec lui jouissant à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Ne me quitte pas » a t'elle plaidé, son visage poussé contre la clôture à mailles de chaines, son corps allant de l'avant avec chaque coups de ses hanches.

« Putain Bella » grondait-il haut et fort la poussant dans la férocité, déversant sa semence au fond d'elle, son corps s'effondrant sur elle tandis que ses doigts continuaient à frotter son clitoris, voulant qu'elle trouve sa libération.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas » suppliait-elle « ne sors pas encore » elle aimait la sensation de sa bite palpitante au cœur de son cul pendant que ses doigts se rapprochaient. Quand elle approcha de son orgasme elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui cria de se retirer et quand il le fit elle a atteint son apogée, ses mouvements saccadés de son corps dans la frénésie, sous le poids d'Edward – il était toujours enroulé autour de son dos.

En baissant le corps couvert de sueur de Bella sur le sol avec lui, Edward l'enveloppa dans ses bras et elle s'assit sur ses genoux, embrassant les joues, la tempes, la bouche tout ce dont où il pouvait poser ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains frottaient le long de son corps la réconfortant. Il savait qu'avec autant de plaisir qu'elle avait reçu, ce qu'ils avaient fait causer également une certaine douleur et un inconfort.

« Tu vas bien ? » a-t-il demandé en essayant de la convaincre de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Parfait » soupirait-elle creusant sa tête dans son cou où elle déposa un baiser contre sa peau chaude et moite. « Ça a été à la hauteur de ton imagination ? » dit-elle tirant sa tête en arrière, une touche d'humour gravée dans la ligne de ses yeux.

Edward ri, tirant son dos contre lui « Mieux » soupirait-il.

« Vraiment ? » Bella s'éloigna de lui encore et le regarda.

Il se senti perdu quand il regarda dans des yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire exactement comment il se sentait ici et maintenant, mais ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur instant. Mais dieu, qu'il l'aimait et il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps pour lui dire. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire avait été mieux que tout ce dont il avait fantasmé parce que c'était avec elle – la femme qu'il aimait. C'est ce qui faisait que c'était si étonnant et remarquable.

« Bella » lui dit-il, prenant son visage dans ses mains « Je sais que tu aimes baiser » a-t-il gloussé, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle brillant dans ses yeux « mais c'était plus que le fait de baiser et c'est pour ça que c'était mieux » Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres, savourant le contact de sa bouche contre lui avant de se reculer. « Je t'aime Bella »

Elle cligna des yeux. Pas une seule fois, ou deux fois, mais trois fois en essayant de se concentrer. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire simplement qu'il l'aimait ? Après l'avoir prise par le cul ? Elle a rigolé puis a secoué la tête tandis qu'elle fouillait de nouveau dans son cou. Edward avait raison cependant. Aussi rude, sauvage, et remplis que l'acte qu'ils venaient d'accomplir avait été, il y avait de l'amour dans tous les mouvements entres eux – c'était différent de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Danny, et ce fut tant mieux.

« Bella ? » Le cœur d'Edward a couru quand il a essayé de comprendre sa réaction.

« Edward » soupirait-elle, se tirant en arrière pour le regarder, l'amour qu'elle détenait pour lui s'écoulant dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime » dit-il encore avant d'interrompre et se pencher pour un baiser sur ses lèvres encore une fois. Saisissant sa main, il l'a placé au dessus de son cœur encore en course « Vois tu ce que tu fais pour moi ? »

Il y avait une partie d'elle qui avait eu besoin de ses paroles pour la rassurer de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait envie d'entendre ses trois mots de lui, mais après ce qu'il venait de faire … Elle n'était tout simplement pas sûre que c'était le bon moment. L'était-ce ? Heck, elle avait envie de crier ces mêmes mots, tandis qu'ils étaient encore enfermés dans son ventre. Y aurait-il jamais un « bon » moment pour le dire ? Elle se trouvait constamment en train de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait – peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de moment idéal, peut être que chaque instant de la journée était le bon moment.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vais le dire maintenant … ici … après ce que nous venons de faire. » Elle ria, se déplaçant à genoux devant lui. Plaçant une main sur sa joue, elle sourit, le cœur battant contre ses cotés, nerveuse de ce qu'elle allait dire « Je t'aime aussi Edward » Elle se pencha sur lui puis déplaça ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je l'ai presque hurlé quand tu étais au fond de moi » gémit-elle contre sa bouche, l'ouvrant pour laisser passer sa langue contre la sienne en poussant un soupir a leur contact.

L'embrassant, se cramponnant à la femme qu'il aimait, Edward rit. C'était vraiment un moment étrange pour eux de déclarer leur amour l'un à l'autre, mais y'avait-il vraiment un autre moyen. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire, bien, avait toujours était dans l'amour, chaque toucher, chaque caresse, chaque coups de reins étaient infiltrés de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que l'on pourra raconter à nos petits-enfants » a-t-il plaisantés, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et respirant son odeur –fraises et sexe- délicieux.

« Espérons juste que ta mère ne veuille pas tous les détails croustillants de ce moment romantique. » a rigolé Bella et a ensuite apporté son visage face au sien pour un autre baiser – elle ne pouvait pas obtenir assez de lui.

« Ainsi » il soupira se séparant de leur étreinte « je pense qu'il y a une autre pièce que tu n'as pas vue. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui te retient ? »

« Un autre jour » a-t-il concédé.

« Un autre fantasme ? »

Edward arma ses sourcils vers le haut un regard espiègle dépassant son sourire. « Nous viendrons pour une visite un jour, quand personne ne sera là. »

« Maintenant tu as toute mon attention » dit elle a voix basse, la main fuyant vers sa hanche, caressant sa peau nue.

« Allez » soupirait-il tristement, les mettant debout pour se rhabiller « Nous avons besoin de retourner en bas avant qu'ils ne nous manquent. »

Avec un dernier regard sur la cage de frappeur, Edward a sourit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec elle aujourd'hui. Ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse visiter la maison et qu'il pense à cette salle et ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'y faire dedans, mais maintenant, après l'avoir fait, ça avait été l'expérience la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie – il en avait eu tout un tas ces derniers temps, chaque nouvelle chose. La seule choses qui a fait que cette journée était différente – meilleure – c'est qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y ait une meilleure journée qu'aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Bella sortirent sur le perron et rougirent en même temps que tous les yeux se sont tournés vers eux « nous avons frappés quelques balles dans la cage » Bégaya Edward essayant d'expliquer pourquoi ils avaient l'air tout les deux épuisés et échevelés. Le reste de la soirée fut passée dans le silence, se regardant en privé à travers les lieux, rougissant l'un à l'autre en pensant à l'amusement qu'ils avaient eu dans la cage de frappeur.

* * *

**HUM HUM ... je n'ai perdu personne en route ? Déjà qu'il fait chaud ...**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Bisous Gaelle**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 25**

**20 – 21 JUIN 2009**

Étirant ses bras sur le lit vide, Bella a senti un morceau rigide, un papier plié, frottant ses yeux avec son autre main. Elle s'est assise dans son lit en baillant et a regardé la note.

_**Bella**_

_**Merci pour mon cadeau ce matin. Je t'aime.**_

_**Edward**_

Fermant ses yeux, Bella a apporté le morceau de papier jusqu'à son visage et l'a légèrement frotté le long de ses lèvres et ensuite sur le bas vers sa clavicule. Plus tôt ce matin, Bella avait réveillé Edward dans son lit avec sa bouche autour de sa queue. Il était si beau quand il dormait qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister – déjà que c'était difficile, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il a vraiment semblé apprécier son cadeau d'anniversaire spécial, maintenant elle espérait seulement qu'il aimerait le réel – il était si difficile de faire les magasins pour lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à fantasmer sur ce qu'elle fera plus tard ce soir, le téléphone portable de Bella sonna – sonnerie spéciale d'Alice- elle sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans le salon, à la recherche de son téléphone.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle haletante rattrapant Alice à la toute dernière minute.

« Bonjour ! » Alice rayonnait et par son ton Bella pouvait dire qu'elle souriait. « Il vaut mieux que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, Bella. Qu'est il arrivé au fait de se lever tôt avant Edward et de lui préparer un énorme petit déjeuner d'anniversaire ? »

« Je me suis vraiment réveillée tôt » a gémi Bella, en s'asseyant sur le canapé de salon et en se couvrant avec une couverture de toison bleu foncé « Je suis retournée au lit quand il est reparti pour le parc. »

« Quel est le plan pour après le match? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre » a songé Bella « J'ai pensé que peut être nous pourrions tous aller chez nous et faire des grillades dehors. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu ne veux pas juste aller au club ou quelque chose ? Nous pourrions entrer à la section VIP à Crowbar ? »

« Tu sais qu'Edward n'aime pas cet endroit. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas bizarre avec toutes les femmes qui flirtent avec eux ? »

« En parlant de ça » dit Alice « qui était cette jeune file la nuit dernière ? »

« L'ex petite amie d'Edward au lycée » a gémi Bella, ne voulant pas se souvenir de la nuit précédente et comment Tanya s'était accrochée à Edward et à Jazz toute la soirée.

« Que fait-il à sortir avec elle ? »

« Elle vient de réaménager à Chicago et elle est en instance de divorce » elle essayait de se montrer généreuse à ce sujet, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter que Tanya traine avec eux.

« Et Edward est okay avec elle suspendue tout autour de lui ? »

« Non, mais il ne veut pas être impoli. Ses parents sont les meilleurs amis des siens. Dieu, tu aurais du voir ce qu'elle portait ! J'avais tellement peur qu'elle se penche et que nous finissions tous par tout voir. »

« C'était très salope » a convenu Alice.

« Je te préviens elle va sans doute être là aussi ce soir. »

« Tu l'as invitée ? »

« Non, mais elle a entendu quelqu'un nous parler de faire quelque chose et elle m'a demandé – en face d'Edward – ce que nous avions prévu de faire pour son anniversaire. J'ai été mise sur le fait. Il lui a obtenu son billet pour le match d'aujourd'hui aussi. »

« Tu devrais t'assoir avec moi. » a suggéré Alice en espérant ne pas avoir à supporter plus de temps avec Tanya. Elle avait été snobe et condescendante lors du match d'hier, avant même de ne savoir qui était Alice, et au bar elle a juste regardé Alice avec dédain sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle était encore avec Jazz.

« Et si tu venais t'assoir avec moi à la place ? »

« Je tiens à m'assoir derrière l'abri des Cubs quand Jazz lance » Alice a fait la moue.

« Si elle te tracasse trop, texte moi et on se verra aux toilettes et je viendrais m'assoir avec toi un moment. N'oublies pas le ticket supplémentaire. ! »

« Oh ! » A dit Alice avec animation « Toi et Edward avez-vous reçu une invitation chez les Cullen pour le week-end prochain ? »

« Edward a mentionné quelque chose. Il a dit qu'Esmé avait été hors de la ville depuis un mois et qu'elle revenait cette semaine. Je me sens mal parce que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'elle était partie. » Bella s'est levée et a fouillé dans son sac instantanément pour trouver ses vêtements du jour.

« J'ai demandé à Carlisle où elle était la nuit du diner mystère et il a juste dit qu'elle visitait de la famille lointaine. »

« Huh » a dit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules « Je ne peux imaginer être arrachée à une famille qui vit si loin. »

« Tu as laissé tout ce que tu avais à Washington pour venir à Chicago. »

« Mais je n'avais pas de famille à Washington. En fait Emmett était ma famille, alors seulement venir ici me semblait … juste. »

~GO CUBS~

« Comment peux tu nous avoir caché ça à nous ? » débita Alicia « Toutes ces années et tu n'as jamais dis un mot ? »

« Votre mère était insistante » Phil poussa un profond soupir, sachant qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur il y a toutes ces années. « Elle ne voulait pas que vous deux sachiez sur elle et elle … »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis après le divorce ? » Debita t'elle maintenant. Toutes ces années … Pourquoi avait-il attendu tout ce temps ? Si Alicia avait su qu'elle avait une autre sœur, elle l'aurait appelée de son droit et aurait appris à la connaitre, elle avait toujours voulu une sœur. Même si la seconde épouse de son père avait fini par lui en fournir une, elle aurait aimé avoir grandi en connaissant Bella. Il semblait qu'elles n'avaient que quelques années d'intervalles.

« Au moment où Bella était plus âgée, je me suis dit que si elle voulait savoir – pour nous- qu'elle me contacterait. Elle ne l'a jamais fait, Ali et je devais respecter ses souhaits à ce sujet. »

« Et quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ? »

« Elle va avoir 27 ans en septembre » Alice aurait 29 ans – le 30 décembre- et son frère Kevin, 32.

C'était écœurant de penser que leur père avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, mais en même temps, il avait déjà fait cela avant. Une fois qu'un homme trompe, il sera toujours un tricheur, c'est ce que pensait Alicia en regardant son père. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter les nombreuse femmes dont elle savait et elle était sure qu'il y en avait eues beaucoup plus. Même maintenant avec sa petite amie de 23 ans, Alicia était sûre qu'il trichait avec elle aussi.

« Es tu sûr qu'elle savait que tu étais - est - son père ? »

« Évidemment. Sa mère m'a envoyé des photos d'elle tout le temps, les progrès qu'elle faisait, tout. J'ai même reçu des peintures qu'elle avait colorié comme un gamin qui pouvait écrire 'je t'aime' dessus. »

Alicia a examiné son frère plus vieux avec de l'inquiétude. Il ne disait toujours aucun mot à la révélation de leur père, qu'ils avaient une autre sœur.

Malheureusement Beth vivait toujours avec sa maman dans un différent état, une avec qui leur père avait aussi divorcé, ainsi elle n'était pas avec eux pour la grande révélation. Phil passait le samedi avec Alicia et Kevin pour célébrer la fête des pères et s'envolait ensuite pour Boston pour passer du temps avec Beth demain – jour de fête réelle. Elle devrait appeler Beth demain. Elle avait seulement 17 ans, elle serait majeure à l'automne et aurait probablement besoin de parler à quelqu'un après avoir entendu ces nouvelles.

« Es-tu es juste allé la voir – comme une bombe- et lui a donné des photos de nous ? Est-ce que tu es fou ? »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! »

« J'aurais de la chance si elle me donne du temps un jour. » a t'elle marmonné « As-tu des renseignements sur elle que tu peux nous donner ? » a-t-elle demandé à haute voix.

« Pourquoi les voudrais-tu ? » a demandé Kevin, en parlant finalement tout haut.

« Donc je ne peux pas appeler notre sœur et faire connaissance avec elle » A-t-elle craché sur lui « Selon notre cher père, elle n'a pas de famille. Tu ne veux pas faire connaissance avec ta propre sœur ? »

« Demi-sœur » l'a-t-il corrigé « Et non, je ne le ferais pas. » Kevin s'est levé du canapé et a quitté la pièce, se retirant où sa femme était assise avec leur filles parlant au fiancé d'Alicia.

« Bien moi je le ferais » a dit Alicia et regardant Phil fixement.

« Tout ce que j'ai c'est une adresse et un numéro de bureau. Je pense que ses numéros de téléphones et son adresse sont privées ou quelque chose, je ne peux pas les trouver. » En tirant son portefeuille de l'arrière de sa poche, Phil a retiré un vieux morceau plié de papier et l'a tendu à Alicia qui l'a alors pris et l'a programmé dans les renseignements de son I-Phone.

« Ne rends pas les choses plus mauvaises, Ali. Si elle ne veut pas te parler, ne la pousse pas s'il te plait. »

« Je ne le ferais pas papa. Je veux juste qu'elle sache que je crois que tu étais une merde stupide et qui n'a rien fait de bien et que je voudrais faire connaissance avec elle. » (_N-emy299: Je crois que je l'aime bien cette fille ;)_)

~GO CUBS~

« Bella !» Emmett l'appelait en montant les escaliers « Où es tu ? »

« Dans ma chambre » a répondu Bella, ouvrant la porte sur son ami étant aux dernières marches.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas en bas ? Tout le monde te cherche. »

« Ouais, Jake me fou la trouille ! »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'il a fait, mais ce qu'apparemment il veuille me faire. » a-t-elle dit en fermant la porte dès que Emmett est rentré dans sa chambre. Il s'est assis sur le bord du lit et elle l'a suivi s'assoyant à coté de lui. « Edward m'a demandé de ne pas être seule avec lui et je suis devenue folle. Je veux dire, qui est-il pour me dire qui je peux voir ou ne pas voir ? Pas vrai ? »

Emmett n'a pas répondu parce qu'il savait exactement pourquoi Edward le lui avait dit et après ces quelques jours passés, il estimait aussi que ce ne serait pas bien qu'elle passe du temps avec Jake. Il commençait à être un fan fou, en demandant constamment des choses sur Bella, voulant savoir ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps, et dernièrement il avait même essayé de savoir ce qu'elle faisait mercredi, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents.

« Mais aussi folle que je l'ai été quand il m'a demandé ça, je crois qu'il a raison. Je crois que Jake a des intentions cachées. Il me rend bizarre. »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu te caches ici dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui et non, Tanya m'embête aussi. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec elle ? » a demandé Emmett stupéfait.

« C'est son ex copine de lycée – comme nous. »

« Alors tout d'un coup il la veut avec lui parce que toi tu m'as avec toi? »

« Non, c'est pas comme ça. Je pense qu'Edward est tout aussi en colère contre elle que je le suis, mais ses parents sont les meilleurs amis des siens, elle vient de réaménager ici et est en instance de divorce. Ils veulent qu'il l'aide à se refaire une vie ou quelque chose. »

« Elizabeth veut lui faire passer du temps avec elle ? »

« Non, Elizabeth m'a tiré sur le côté de leur maison la semaine dernière et m'a présenté ses excuses à ce sujet. D'ailleurs il semble que Ed, le père d'Edward, est heureux quand il arrange des problèmes comme ça et il a dit aux parents de Tanya qu'Edward pourrait lui obtenir ses tickets pour les matches et lui montrer les alentours. Alors la mère de Tanya a demandé ça à Edward devant tout le monde – le mettant devant le fait, et il n'a pas pu reculer. »

« Elle flirte trop avec lui. »

« Tu penses. »

Emmett a ri, passant un bras autour des épaules de Bella, la penchant pour un baiser rapide sur tête. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et ils ont touts les deux crié « Quoi ? »

« C'est juste moi » a dit Rosalie en ouvrant la porte dans un craquement pour jeter un coup d'œil. « Tout va bien ? »

« C'est parfait » a soupiré Bella « Aller, rejoignons la partie » a-t-elle dit d'un ton pince sans rire.

« Ce chien me rend folle ! » Rosalie a fermé la porte calmement en s'assurant que personne ne l'ai vue entrer dans la chambre de Bella.

« Lequel ? » a demandé Bella en riant.

« Jake ou Tanya ? » s'est expliqué Emmett quand Rosalie a semblé troublée.

« Bien, maintenant que vous mentionnez cela, tout les deux. Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec elle ? »

« Personnellement » a commencé Bella « Je crois qu'elle veut Edward. »

« Je me le suis dis aussi, mais pourquoi la supporte t'il ? »

« Longue histoire » a gémi Bella en saisissant son téléphone qui venait juste de sonner – elle avait un message texte. « Edward sera bientôt là » a-t-elle soupiré après avoir lu son message. « Je dois retourner en bas. Pouvez vous tenir Jake à distance de moi ? Il me fait vraiment paniquer ! »

« Nous devons garder les deux à distance de toi » lui a rappelé Emmett.

« Hé » a dit Rosalie en saisissant le bras de Bella quand elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Pourquoi on essaie pas de mettre les deux ensembles ? S'ils sont occupés l'un avec l'autre ils ne peuvent pas vous embêter avec Edward. »

En riant Bella a fait un signe de tête en signe d'accord. « Peux-tu imaginer la chienne riche avec M. union ? »

« Ne te moques pas encore des syndicats » a soufflé Rosalie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais. Je crois juste que ce serait bizarre pour Tanya, qui s'est faite entretenir par son papa et ensuite son mari et qui n'a jamais gagné un centime elle-même, de se laisser prendre par un col bleu (_N-Emy299: un ouvrier qui cumule les emplois_). Ohh ! »Bella a sauté un peu en l'air, qu'elle chose qu'elle avait pris d'Alice et a ri sottement. « Nous devons lui mentir ! Nous devons lui dire qu'il a hérité de beaucoup d'argent – des millions – et qu'il travaille comme col bleu pour garder les pieds sur terre. »

«Mais quand il va lui parler elle saura que c'est un mensonge. » a répliqué Emmett.

« Pas si nous lui disons qu'il est désolé d'en parler et que c'est un sujet douloureux avec lui parce que trop de chercheurs d'or continuent d'essayer d'arriver à lui. » Les yeux de Bella ont tournés tortueux quand elle a planifié son plan. « Nous lui dirons qu'à n'importe qu'elle mention de l'argent pour lui … qu'il refuse de fréquenter quelqu'un qui agit comme une chienne riche et snobe. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'aime bien quand tu jures ou que tu complotes. » a fait remarquer Emmett avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Donnes moi deux personnes vertueuses et imbues d'elles-mêmes ensemble et tu verras ? Tout le monde mérite un mauvais temps comme celui-ci. » Rosalie à sourit malicieusement à Bella. « Maintenant vas en bas et attends que ton homme arrive. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Tanya. Emmett tu dois avoir une conversation avec Jake. »

« Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce que les gars disent l'un à l'autre quand ils voient une fille ? Dis lui combien tu trouves que Tanya est chaude et comment tu as attrapé son regard sur lui. Fais lui sembler qu'elle s'intéresse complètement à lui. »

~GO CUBS~

« Tu vas lui donner ce soir ? » a demandé Aro en regardant la balle qu'il venait juste de signer. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré la petite amie d'Edward, mais il avait entendu parler de l'affaire des balles et avait trouvé que c'était du génie. Sa femme aimerait vraiment un geste agréable comme ça.

« Oui »

« Hé, tu crois que tu pourrais signer une balle pour ma femme ? » Quand Edward l'a regardé bizarrement, Aro a ri « Je crois que tu déteins sur moi »

« Bien sur » a dit Edward, saisissant la balle de la main d'Aro qu'il avait tirée d'un tiroir.

Après avoir signé la balle, Edward a pris celle qu'Aro avait signée pour Bella et a rejoins Jazz dans le vestiaire pour saisir son sac. Jazz l'avait prit sur le chemin du parc ce matin pour qu'il puisse venir avec lui où qu'ils aillent pour la soirée. Il a pensé qu'il boirait ce soir, en estimant que c'était son 3Oème anniversaire et Bella le ramènerait bien à la maison.

« Combien de balles ça fait ? » A demandé Jazz en montrant la balle dans la main d'Edward.

« Ce sera la numéro huit. Je lui ai donné la balle que tu as signée pour elle mardi. »

Le premier match dans la série de trois contre les White Sox avait été remis en raison de lourdes chutes de pluie ce jour-là, de sorte que lui et Bella eurent le temps de passer du temps chez elle. Ils ont regardés deux ou trois films et sont restés sur le canapé avant qu'elle ne le renvoi de sa maison pour qu'ils aient un peu de sommeil avant de devoir aller travailler le matin.

« Quel est ce sourire ? » a demandé Jazz quand ils se sont approchés de sa voiture.

« Juste de la réflexion » A Bella a-t-il voulu ajouter, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une fille (_N-Emy299: dans le sens où il pense toujours à Bella, comme une fille le ferait^^_). Il était déjà l'objet de plaisanteries dans les vestiaires en raison du truc des balles.

« Les choses sont bonnes entre vous deux hein ? »

« Je le pense aussi. Comment ça va avec Alice ? Vous semblez allez mieux. »

« Bien. Je crois que tout s'arrangera. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit que … Je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment. » Jazz a gardé les yeux vers la route, ne voulant pas donner de coup d'œil à Edward. Il savait qu'il verrait un regard de désappointement sur son visage.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Rien pour l'instant » a répondu Jazz. Il n'avait rien dis à Edward à propos de la grande révélation de Jane il y a deux semaines. En ce qui le concerne, nul besoin de savoir ce qu'il savait tant qu'il n'était pas certain que le bébé de Jane était le sien. Jusque là il avait gardé le secret, même envers Alice. Dans l'attente, il avait envoyé un chèque à Jane de 5000$ et prévoyait de le faire chaque mois. Ça atteindrait 60 000 $ en un an. Se serait certainement assez pour elle pour vivre et prendre soin du bébé, pensait-il. Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais jusqu'à ce que le test de paternité soit complet – il espérait bientôt- c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait de lui. Ensuite si le bébé était effectivement le sien, il pourrait faire avancer les choses, y compris légalement.

Edward n'a pas répondu à Jazz, il a simplement laissé tomber la conversation. Il avait promis de ne pas poser de questions sur ses décisions et de se tenir près de lui à le soutenir. En ce moment il voulait crier après lui mais il ne l'a pas fait. Plus Jazz attendrait pour le dire à Alice, plus ce serait pire quand la vérité ressortira. Mais il en avait déjà fait son affaire, Jazz avait déclaré exactement comment il se sentait et maintenant que tout était en place avec Jazz – Edward avait confiance qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison de Bella et Alice, pas la peine de frapper pour rentrer tellement la musique était extrêmement forte et que personne ne les entendrait. Une fois dedans, Jazz a cherché Alice et Edward a repéré Bella tout de suite dans un coin à parler avec son amie Angéla. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, donc à la place, il est venu encercler ses bras autour d'elle par derrière et a embrassé le sommet de sa tête pendant qu'il les laissait terminer leurs conversations. Angéla n'y fut pas insensible mais elle fit ses excuses et s'éloigna peu après.

« Bon match! » a dit Bella se tournant, l'enveloppant de ses bras et se levant sur ses orteils pour recevoir un baiser de lui. « Tu as été plus patient à la plaque aujourd'hui » songeait-elle, ses lèvres persistantes contre les siennes.

« C'est tout ce que tu en a pensé ? » Edward a capturé ses lèvres espérant l'empêcher de parler base-ball. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire c'était de loin être en haut, dans sa chambre, avec elle. C'était son anniversaire après tout non ? Il devait être en mesure de faire ce qu'il voulait ce soir « En haut » lui dit-il contre ses lèvres, tirant son corps alors qu'il se dirigeait dans cette direction.

« Nous ne pouvons pas » gémit-elle, plantant ses pieds sur le sol. « Tout le monde est là pour toi. Tu ne peux pas disparaitre. »

« Super » soupirait-il.

« Ne soit pas un tel rustre du sport. » riait-elle lui prenant la main pour le conduire vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux une bière ? »

« Va pour une MGD. » dit il en laçant ses doigts avec les siens. Du coin de l'œil il vit Jake parler avec Tanya, se penchant l'un et l'autre trop près. « C'est étrange » murmurait-il. (_N-Emy299: MGD c'est une marque de bière de chez eux_)

« Qu'est ce qui l'est ? » Bella regarda dans la direction qu'il regardait et riait. « Oh ça ! »

« Oh ça ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe Swan ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Ils étaient tous les deux ennuyeux pour nous alors on les a placés ensemble par nous même. »

« Tanya n'irait jamais avec un gars comme Jake. » a dit Edward en se retournant vers la femme qu'il aimait. Il y avait un regard bizarre dans ses yeux, elle y était pour quelque chose – il le savait juste. « Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Jake ? Okay c'est une question stupide. » A-t-elle rigolé lui passant sa bière, puis en pris une pour elle-même. « Je pense que c'est formidable qu'ils se trouvent un gout pour l'un et l'autre. »

« Formidable ? »

« Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? »

La tête d'Edward s'est secouée vers elle, ses yeux pénétrant dans les siens essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. « Non, Bella, juste confus. Je sais que Tanya n'irais jamais volontairement avec un gars comme Jake même pour une journée – c'est juste bizarre. »

« Bien je ne me soucis pas de combien c'est étrange aussi longtemps qu'elle te laissera en paix. »

« Aah, donc tu a vraiment fait quelque chose. » a-t-il songé en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Et alors, si Rose et moi voulons essayer de les mettre ensemble ? Ils ne feront rien s'il n'y a rien, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer. »

« Non » a-t-il dit la tirant près de lui. « Ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer. Tu sais, c'est Alice qui a essayé de nous mettre ensemble tu te rappelles ? » Ses lèvres se sont posées contre son cou, frottant vers le bas sur sa clavicule où il mordit sa peau. « Et tu as raison, ça ne fonctionnera jamais s'il n'y a rien. »

« Vrai. »

« Alors » dit-il ses lèvres plantant des baisers sur sa peau faisant leur chemin jusqu'à son oreille. « Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous cette première nuit ? » sa langue se glissa dehors et tourbillonna autour de son lobe d'oreille le tirant dans sa bouche où il tira sur lui.

« Mmhmm » gémit-elle, les bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, très attentivement pour ne pas renverser sa bière sur lui.

« Je pensais que tu avais dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'étincelles ou de papillons … »

« Mon cœur » a chuchotait Bella passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux roux « Il battait déjà cette première nuit. »

« Bella ! » une voix familière a crié, mais elle s'en fichait, elle a ignoré la personne.

« Edward » gémit elle, moulant ses hanches dans les siennes. « Pouvons-nous virer tout le monde d'ici ? »

« D'abord, dis-moi tout » a-t-il insisté lui lâchant l'oreille. « Y avait-il des feux d'artifice ? »

Se reculant, Bella regardait dans les yeux d'Edward. Sa main gauche a quitté ses cheveux et s'est immobilisée sur son cœur battant. « Nous faisons cela l'un pour l'autre » a t'elle exposé en estimant que son cœur battait la chamade sous sa paume. « Mais sens tu la charge d'air qui nous entoure ? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer et cette nuit là je l'ai nié, mais même lorsque nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre à table, sans même se toucher, c'était là. »

« Je l'ai senti aussi » dit il d'une voix rauque, son bras la tirant plus proche de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que les gens veulent dire quand ils parlent d'étincelles, mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose – ça- entre nous – une sorte de force que je ne peux pas expliquer ou nier. »

« J'ai été attiré par toi dès le premier moment où je t'ai vue. » Edward se pencha à nouveau pour récupérer sa bouche et elle fondit sur lui, leurs langues se mêlant, explorant l'autre pendant qu'on parlait autour d'eux, les regardant. Ils ne ce souciaient pas de savoir qui les voyait car tout le monde avait été invité, tout le monde était un ami.

« Je t'aime » murmura Edward, ses lèvres se déplaçant sur sa joue à son cou. « Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela pour quelqu'un Bella. C'est différent, c'est spécial. »

« Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant non plus. »

« Pas même avec Emmett ? » la tête d'Edward a bondi pour la regarder, en espérant que ses paroles étaient vraies.

« Oh mon dieu non ! » ria t'elle. « Rompre avec lui a été la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé entre Emmett et moi. Il est comme mon grand frère. »

« Et pour Danny ou Sean ? »

« Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela qu'avec toi Edward. Tu es le seul à qui je peux dire que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. »

« Edward ! »

« Il suffit de les ignorer » a gémit Bella, creusant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

« Tiens » dit Edward, tirant une balle de base-ball de la poche de son short kaki. « Amène ça en haut et je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

« Mais tu vas rater ta partie. »

« Je veux juste être avec toi. » lui dit-il en l'embrassant innocemment. « Je serais là bientôt. Maintenant allez ! »

Bella a obéi en marchant vite de la cuisine aux escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin Angéla et Seth ont essayé de commencer des conversations avec elle, mais elle a donné des excuses, résolue à arriver en haut et attendre Edward – elle était tellement excitée d'être seule avec lui.

Il y eu a peine quelques temps entre le moment où Bella eut fermée sa porte de chambre et ou elle s'est ouvert de nouveau. Edward entra et ferma le verrou derrière lui. Elle était devant sa coiffeuse, plaçant sa nouvelle balle à coté de toutes les autres et il l'a rejoint, ses bras s'entourant autour d'elle pour saisir ses seins. – un dans chaque main. « Je veux te baiser » a-t-il gémit contre son cou en plaçant des baisers mouillés contre sa chair.

« Pas encore » a-t-elle expiré, lui rendant ses bras pour lui faire face. « D'abord je veux te donner quelque chose. »

« Tu m'a déjà donné le cadeau parfait ce matin. » il a eu un petit sourire satisfait, ses yeux dansants avec ses pensées impures qui emplissaient son esprit.

« Bon je suppose que je peux le rendre alors. » a-t-elle soupiré en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu auras besoin de te souvenir que tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour mon anniversaire n'est qu'un peu d'action de ta langue – rien d'autre. »

« Parfait » a-t-il gloussé en se détachant d'elle et s'asseyant ensuite sur le lit « Qu'as-tu à me donner ? »

« Tiens » Bella a tendu deux paquets. L'un était une petite boite rectangle et l'autre un petit carré maigrichon. « Ouvre le plus grand d'abord » en montrant le rectangle.

Prenant le rectangle il a déchiré le papier « Une DS-I ? » Edward a regardé la boite et ensuite Bella avec de l'humour dans ses yeux quand il la regarda fixement. « Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Non, cette chose est hors limite quand tu es en ville. C'est pour les voyages routiers, l'avion, les chambres d'hôtels, les trajets en bus, ce genre de chose. Quand tu es à la maison, tu es tout à moi. » Elle s'est assise à coté de lui sur le lit « Il y a un sac de jeux et d'accessoires dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas envie de tous les envelopper. »

« Merci » a-t-il dit mettant un bras autour d'elle et en l'approchant pour un baiser. « Puis je ouvrir le suivant maintenant ? »

« Sur » dit-elle nerveusement « Avant que tu ne le fasses, ce n'est pas grave si tu le détestes. Je veux dire, c'était juste une idée qu'Alice et moi avons eue. »

« Je suis sur que je l'aimerais. » a-t-il dit vivement en souriant au paquet dans ses mains. Ça semblait familier, comme un portable ou quelque chose, mais sous le papier se trouvait un album photo. Edward a ouvert jusqu'à une photo de eux deux sous le « Haricot » de Chicago.

« Quand les as-tu faite développer ? »

« Cette semaine. Je n'étais pas sûre que la qualité serait bonne, mais ce n'est pas mauvais. »

« Je l'aime ! Est-ce que c'est pour quand je serais sur la route aussi ? »

« Bien sur » a-t-elle dit docilement, une rougeur légère montant sur les joues « Il y a plus de photos dedans. »

Edward a feuilleté le petit livre – assez grand pour une photo par page – et a vu des photos de Bella, ses parents, plus de photos de Bella, le lit de Bella, puis il s'est arrêté. Regardant vers elle puis sur la page suivante, il vit la photo en gros plan d'une poitrine de quelqu'un vêtu d'un t-shirt serré des Cubs le mot 'Masen' s'étendait en gros plan sur les seins non soutenu de la femme. L'un des mamelons … _Putain ! _Le mamelon gauche était percé. C'était la poitrine de Bella.

Lentement Edward tourna la page pour voir une paire de short d'homme des Cubs tendu sur un cul parfait, serré et qui s'enfonçait. C'était un plan rapproché du cul de Bella et il le regarda de prés … _double putain ! _Edward fut immédiatement dur quand il a regardé la photo fixement en voyant l'allusion de rose profond à l'intérieur du short d'homme des Cubs.

Sur la page suivante, c'était un gros plan de son entre-jambe couverte par la culotte Bleue ébouriffé qu'elle avait porté la nuit du meurtre mystère. Elle était assise, jambes écartées, la main posée a l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ce livre une grande matière à fessée.

« Alors » Bella a dit en le tirant des images impures qui assombrissaient son esprit. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Poussant l'album sur le coté, Edward l'a tirée à lui, ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes en gémissant quand elles furent connectées. Il l'embrassa durement, la tirant pour qu'elle soit à cheval sur ses genoux une main avare dans ses cheveux, son autre main descendant pour lui toucher les fesses.

« Je t'aime » gémit-elle contre ses lèvres, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne explorant sa bouche. Puis elle l'a poussé vers le bas sur son matelas, a bougé pour s'agenouiller sur le lit à coté de lui. « Il est temps pour toi d'avoir ton dernier cadeau. » a-t-elle murmuré sa tête se penchant pour baiser l'éclat de peau se montrant entre sa chemise et son pantalon, le lui enlevant quand il leva ses hanches. Edward à présumé qu'il allait lui arracher ses vêtements aussi bien et qu'elle allait monter sur lui, mais Bella l'a quitté et s'est dirigée vers sa coiffeuse, tirant une bouteille de quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t'il d'une voix rauque, la voulant avec lui. Immédiatement Edward a senti la framboise et ensuite ses mains mouillées étaient sur lui, le caressant, frottant le long de sa longueur et sa queue à commencé à chauffer quand elle a soufflé de l'air dessus.

« Putain Bella, que fais tu ? »

« J'aime le goût de framboise sur toi » gémit-elle, sa langue glissant dehors et léchant lentement la crête de son érection, dégustant sa douceur dans laquelle elle le couvrit. Et ensuite elle a soufflé sur sa peau ou sa langue venait d'être et la chaleur a pincé sa chair.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? »

Bella n'a pas répondu à sa question. Au lieu de ça, une main a saisi ses boules et les massa doucement tandis que son autre main était à sa base, sa langue tournoyait autour de sa tête « Oh Bella » gémit-il « C'est … vraiment … trop bon. »

Elle caressa de la pointe de sa langue son pré-liquide en soupirant avant d'enrouler sa langue autour de sa tête, lentement, appréciant la douceur de lui dans sa bouche. Elle était toujours aussi impressionnée par le contraste de sa bite parfaite, lisse encore dure, molle, pourtant forte – c'était incroyable.

Sa langue continuait à tourbillonner autour de lui le prenant dans sa bouche de plus en plus, pompant de haut en bas, puis complètement jusqu'à l'endroit où il tapa au fond de sa gorge. Elle essaya de se détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle restait un peu bâillonnée. Ses mains serrées en poings dans ses cheveux à geindre et à pleurnicher, alimentant la rapidité de sa bouche, sa langue se raffermissant contre lui, sa bouche pressant suçant, son autre main caressant ses couilles.

Et puis de nulle part, sa main gauche a quitté ses couilles et a caressé la fente de son cul. Au début il a sursauté et elle a rit contre lui, les vibrations s'envoyant jusqu'au pieu. Il se détendit, jouissant de la sensation de ses doigts le caressant et bien qu'il n'aime pas l'admettre, ses doigts le faisaient sentir bien, taquinant son entrée dans ce domaine.

Son aspiration est devenue plus forte, sa prise plus serré, sa tête montait et descendait plus vite, il était si proche. « Je vais jouir mon amour » a-t-il étouffé. Dès que les mots sont sortis de ses lèvres, quelque chose est entré en lui – son doigt « Putain ! » a-t-il crié, mais ce n'était pas de douleur, c'était de gratification. Son doigt a pompé en dedans et en dehors de lui pendant qu'elle le sucait et il a atteint son apogée plus dur que jamais il ne l'avait été, son corps frémissait de façon incontrôlée, comme s'il était en crise.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » il haletait essayant de redescendre de son orgasme.

« As-tu aimé ? » Bella a rampé jusqu'au lit pour se coucher à coté de lui, les bras s'enroulant autour d'elle, la tirant sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie si je dis oui. »

« Rien, imbécile » a rigolé Bella, se penchant pour baiser ses lèvres. « C'était juste un petit quelque chose … »

« Danny ? » a-t-il demandé.

« Ouais » a soufflé Bella, sachant que ce n'était pas bon de parler de leurs anciens partenaires dans ces moments là.

« Il semble qu'il ait réussi à totalement corrompre la douce et innocente Bella Swan » ria t'il.

« Tu n'es pas fou ? »

« Jaloux, mais pas fou. »

« Mon dieu, tu n'a rien à lui envier. Les relations sexuelles avec lui étaient justes du sexe. »

« Mmmm » gémit-il, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux ondulés de sa douce. Les rapports sexuels avec Bella avaient quelque chose mais pas juste du sexe. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux – cette force dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure – qui intensifiait tout. « Je t'aime ma chérie » lui dit-il dans ses cheveux quand il déposa un baiser au dessus de sa tête.

«Bella ? » La voix d'Alice a pénétré de derrière la porte de Bella avant que son poing ne s'abatte dessus.

« Je savais que ça ne durerait pas. » a marmonné Bella « Quoi ? » a-t-elle crié au méchant lutin de l'autre coté.

« Tout le monde te cherche. Edward est il avec toi là dedans ? »

« A-ton avis ? » a crié Bella

« Tu ne peux pas monopoliser l'invité d'honneur ! »

« Vingt dollars qu'elle est derrière la porte avec les mains sur les hanches à taper du pied contre le sol, criant à ma porte. »

Edward rit puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se remettre en place tout les deux. Il s'est levé a tiré sur son pantalon, le refermant tandis que Bella se leva pour se tenir devant le miroir, fixer ses cheveux et mettre du brillant à lèvre – après avoir nettoyé ses mains avec une lingette.

« Bella ! Edward ! » Elle cognait sur la porte. Atteignant un bras autour de Bella par derrière il la tenait contre lui « Je t'aime » lui chuchota-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour révéler exactement ce que Bella avait décrit – il riait.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? » demanda Alice d'un ton rognée.

« Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es en colère. » dit-il s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible.

« Avance » dit-elle en soufflant, saisissant son bras et le tirant derrière elle « Va te montrer en bas, Bella » a-t-elle appelé sur son épaule et Edward se tourna pour un clin d'œil et un baiser d'adieu. « Les cheveux sexy c'est agréable » a dit Alice en regardant fixement en haut vers le désordre de ses cheveux auburn sur la tête d'Edward. « Tu pourrais essayer de les apprivoiser. »

« Bella les aime comme ça. » l'a-t-il taquiné en regardant ses yeux devenir grands et le regarder ensuite en signe d'avertissement. Sa main libre est arrivée sur sa tête et a parcouru ses cheveux entremêlés. Il ne les a pas fixé ou les faire semblant de mieux mais au moins il a essayé.

Une fois en bas Edward s'est retrouvé à parler avec Seth et à ensuite joué à la Wii avec Emmett. Il aimait vraiment jouer aux jeux vidéo, mais n'avait même pas pensé à s'acheter une DS pour les moments sur la route. Quelque uns des gars en avait, mais il n'était jamais rentré dans l'engouement. Laisser le soin à Bella de lui acheter quelque chose avec quoi il passerait probablement trop de temps à utiliser – il serait difficile ne pas jouer quand il serait à la maison.

Pour le reste de la soirée, Bella a eu plaisir à regarder tout le monde, en particulier Jake et Tanya. Bien que Tanya ait encore volé quelques regards à Edward, elle ne se bloqua pas sur lui toute la soirée et Jake ne l'avait coincé aucune fois, la laissant seule quand il a remarqué que Tanya sortait par la porte arrière avec un des amis de sexe masculin de Rosalie.

Après quelques heures à tenter de rester à l'écart d'Edward – elle avait été avertit de ne pas le monopoliser – Bella en eu assez. Saisissant ses clés, elle s'est faufilée derrière Edward et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Je suis tellement humide, Eddie » a-t-elle expiré sa langue s'échappant le long du bord de son lobe d'oreille avant de le mordre. Sans un mot d'elle, Edward a dit bonsoir à tous le monde autour de lui, puis l'a rejoint à la porte arrière et ils ont quitté la maison, main dans la main.

~GO CUBS~

« Je t'obtiendrais un contrôle lundi » a indiqué Jane à Mila après l'ingestion d'une gorgée de sa bière. Elle avait reçu un chèque de Jazz de 5000$. Ce n'était pas autant qu'elle avait dit avoir besoin mais c'était quelque chose. Elle s'en servirait pour ouvrir un compte bancaire et ensuite elle ferait un chèque à Mila pour payer tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Mila et Juan. En ce moment cependant elle faisait la fête. En terminant le reste de sa bière elle a soulevé sa main, faisant signe à la serveuse de lui en apporter encore deux.

« Peut être que tu devrais boire de l'eau. » a suggéré Mila, s'inquiétant pour son amie.

« Quel plaisir y a-t-il a ça ? » dit-elle, les yeux numérisant la foule les entourant. « Hé regarde ce gars là-bas » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers l'homme à droite, noir, cheveux gras. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui portait ce qui lui manquait.

« Ugh » a soufflé Mila « Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et les drogués ? Je pourrais t'emmener dans une église et tu finirais à coté du toxicomane de l'endroit. »

« Je serais bientôt de retour » dit elle en agrippant la bière à la serveuse placée devant elle. « Prends celle-ci Mila et je promets de te payer pour tout le week-end prochain. »

Jane a du s'éloigner de son amie – elles se montaient chacunes les nerfs à l'autre. Aussitôt qu'elle avait reçu son test positif pour la grossesse, Mila s'est transformée en sorcière, en disant à Jane ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pas faire, qu'elle devait et ne devrait pas manger en forçant des comprimés au fond de sa gorge chaque jour. Jane avait déjà eu un enfant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toute ces vitamines prénatales et toute la merde pour avoir un enfant sain. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait boire et faire quelques petites choses pour s'amuser sans avoir à se soucier beaucoup. Heck elle avait fait tout ça quand elle était enceinte de Bobby et il était très bien.

« Hé la » a-t-elle marmonné en s'approchant de l'homme qu'elle avait vu et avec qui elle s'amuserait un peu. En quelque sorte, pour une raison quelconque, elle a toujours choisi ceux qui transportaient de la merde. Jane n'était pas une énorme utilisatrice de drogue, elle n'avait jamais acheté de substance, utilisant seulement ce que d'autres offraient de partager avec elle. Habituellement cela impliquait certaines faveurs, mais bon, ça valait bien la peine d'un rapide coup de main pour un peu de fun.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ton amie ? » demanda l'homme regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir Mila tirer des couteaux sur lui.

« Elle est en PMS » dit-elle en rigolant **(NT/Syndrome prémenstruel.)**

L'homme a ri « Tu cherches un peu de fun ? »

« Bien sur t'as quoi à l'esprit ? »

« Allons y » dit-il saisissant la main sur son bras et la tirant derrière lui vers l'entrée arrière. Deux autres hommes ont suivi et Jane regarda par-dessus son épaule en disant au revoir à son amie qui fit la grimace en retour.

Prise en sandwich entre deux hommes sur le siège arrière, Jane a commencé à sucer une bite tandis que l'autre caressait ses seins en attendant son tour. Elle n'a jamais avalé quelque chose comme ça, donc quand l'homme était sur le point d'arriver, elle l'acheva d'un travail à la main et se pencha pour prendre le prochain gars dans sa bouche, le suçant jusqu'à la fin de la route.

Ils se sont retrouvés dans un appartement où il y avait plus d'hommes trainant des pétards fumés, de l'héroïne, surtout. Il y avait quelques femmes, là aussi toutes debout, lui lançant des regards furieux au moment où elle est arrivée – personne n'aimait de nouvelle concurrente.

Les hommes avec qui elle était ont commencés à obtenir des aiguilles prêtes et elle a gelé. Elle ne s'était jamais injecté de l'héroïne, seulement fumé ou snifé. Pour n'importe qu'elle raison, la pensée de l'injection l'effrayait, d'autant plus qu'elle était enceinte. « Je pourrais prendre n'importe quelle poudre à renifler ? » a-t-elle demandé.

« Ça coutera des frais supplémentaires dans ce cas. » a dit l'homme à sa droite avec les cheveux gras « Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon tour cependant, que dirais tu de me laisser prendre ta chatte ? »

« Tu dois utiliser un préservatif » lui dit-elle, résigné à le faire cette fois. Se laisser baiser, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait normalement, mais elle voulait vraiment sniffer – il y aurait sans doute un certain temps avant qu'elle ne puisse le refaire. Elle n'était pas une grande utilisatrice, seulement de temps en temps. Ce serait quelques mois avant qu'elle ne puisse plus y toucher, voir plus du tout avant la fin de la grossesse.

« Plies toi plus » a-t-il commandé la fixant sans un autre mot. Il leva la main sous sa jupe et tira sa petite culotte jusqu'à ses genoux, puis s'est lui-même libéré de son jean. Ils étaient au milieu d'une salle d'une quinzaine de personnes assises autour d'eux, à regarder, mais Jane ne s'en est pas soucié, elle regardait la ligne d'héroïne, prête à tout pour l'avoir.

L'une des mains de l'homme caressa sa chatte humide tandis que l'autre caressa le long de sa longueur. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle sniffé la ligne, puis elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était prête. « Baises moi connard » soupirait-elle en le regardant rouler un préservatif sur son érection particulièrement petite. Puis d'un mouvement rapide il l'a saisie.

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveilla dans son lit dans la maison de Mila. Elle se souvenait à peine être rentrée, mais de toute façon elle l'avait fait. Elle a fait sa routine de l'après midi très bien, mais quand elle est allée à la salle de bain avant de diner elle avait une tache de sang dans sa culotte et elle a paniqué. _Putain__ non !_ _Ça__ ne peut pas se passer ! _Elle avait seulement bu quelques bières et une ligne d'héroïne, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle eu pu rater quelque chose.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle alla dans son lit et se coucha, tirant son livre de grossesse. Il était courant d'avoir des pertes durant le premier trimestre se rappelait-elle. Ce qu'elle lu dans le livre la rassura d'avantage. Elle n'avait pas de crampes, de sorte que ce devait être bon. Aussi le sang était de couleur brunâtre – du vieux sang- se dit-elle, ses craintes commençant à se calmer. Mais juste par sécurité elle a dormi dans le lit le reste de sa journée – elle avait peur de perdre son ticket de sortie.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et la relation que développe les personnages ... on en sait plus sur Phil et sur la partie Jane ...**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Bisous Gaelle**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 26**

**24-28 JUIN 2009**

« _Vous avez atteint Bella, vous savez quoi faire, BIP !_ »

« Bella » a commencé Edward « C'est moi, rappel moi s'il te plait, je suis inquiet pour toi. »

Fermant son téléphone, Edward s'est assis sur le rebord du lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel et a regardé le sol fixement. _Où est-elle_ ? Au début il a cru qu'elle était à la salle de bain et ensuite avec son deuxième appel, il a pensé qu'elle était probablement sous la douche se préparant pour la travail. Maintenant après son troisième appel où elle ne répondait toujours pas, il commençait à être inquiet.

Courant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés –il venait juste de prendre une douche- il a regardé l'horloge au bord du lit. Il avait toujours plusieurs heures avant de devoir se rendre au stade pour l'entrainement à la bâte, mais Bella aurait du déjà répondre, quelque chose n'allait pas. Flippant il a ouvert son téléphone et a trouvé le numéro d'Alice pour l'appeler.

« Bonjour Edward » répondit Alice et il pouvait entendre le vent souffler dans le téléphone, envoyant des sons agaçants dans le récepteur.

« Hé, tu es déjà sur le chemin du travail ? »

« Je marche dans la rue en ce moment même »

« As-tu vu Bella ce matin ? » il s'est levé et à commencé à marcher à travers la pièce, les doigts de sa main libre pinçant le pont de son nez.

« Non en faite je ne l'ai pas vue. Ce qu'elle fait … elle fait … je veux dire, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui non ? »

« Oui » soupirait-il, souhaitant être à Chicago avec Bella aujourd'hui. « C'est pourquoi je te téléphone, je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien, mais elle ne répond pas à mes appels. »

« Elle a sans doute éteint son téléphone, Edward. Elle a pris une journée de congé, et telle que je la connais elle va juste passer la journée au lit, mangeant sa crème glacée au chocolat tandis qu'elle regarde les albums photos ou regarde des films à l'eau de rose. »

« Quelqu'un devrait être avec elle » l'a-t-il coupé, fou de ne pas pouvoir être là. S'il avait su qu'elle allait prendre une journée de congé, il lui aurait envoyé un billet pour le rejoindre à Detroit pour le match de ce soir.

« Emmett apparaitra bientôt, j'en suis sur. Il prend généralement une journée de congé aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? » pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit la nuit dernière au téléphone ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas partagé tout cela avec lui ? Edward fut subitement fou. « Je vais l'appeler alors. »

« Attends Ed -»

Il était impoli de lui raccrocher au nez, il le savait, mais il l'a quand même fait. Trouvant le numéro d'Emmett cette fois, il a envoyé l'appel, faisant une pause avec sa main sur sa hanche alors qu'il attendait qu'il lui réponde.

« Bonjour ! » La voix d'Emmett était faible et assommé –il venait de se réveiller.

« Emmett c'est Edward »

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« Un peu plus de huit heures chez toi » répondit-il se sentant un peu coupable de le réveiller.« Vas-tu chez Bella plus tard ? »

Emmett gémit en disant quelque chose et dit un souffle « Ouais, je devrais probablement me préparer pour partir. »

« Pourras-tu me rappeler ? »

« Doucement » Emmett bailla sur le mot « As-tu essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. »

« Je vais là-bas maintenant et je vais t'appeler. Elle éteint parfois son téléphone le matin de ce jour – trop de personnes l'appellent. » Sa voix a été emmitouflé par le téléphone quand il se passa la main sur le visage en parlant.

« Merci mec »

« De rien Bro. » **(NT/ Bro = Frère.)**

~ GO CUBS ~

Couchée sur son canapé, Bella a feuilleté les chaînes à la TV, mais il n'y avait rien à part les bandes dessinées et les télévangélistes en ce début de journée. Soupirant lourdement elle s'est levée et a lu rapidement sa collection de DVD, cherchant quelque chose de débile et romantique. _Ohh parfait ! _Elle l'avait trouvé, quelque chose qui prendrait peu de temps à voir et garderait aussi son attention, la version de BBC de « orgueil et préjugés » avec Collin Firth – son préféré. _(N-Emy299: J'adooooore cette version... mais je verrai Collin Firth différemment depuis que j'ai vu « mamma mia! » ^^)_

Avant d'aller au lit la nuit dernière, Alice avait fait deux ou trois pains à la banane – sans noix pour Bella – et quelques muffins aux airelles, donc Bella est passée par la cuisine et a pris du pain entier, un couteau, le pot de beurre avec des bouteilles d'eau.

Se recouchant dans le canapé elle a tiré une couverture sur son corps et a coupé le pain. _Cette attente me tue ! _Elle voulait désespérément appeler Edward, mais voulait attendre qu'il est assez de sommeil puisqu'il était à Detroit depuis la matinée d'hier et avait ensuite un dernier match – elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle a saisi son téléphone dans sa main et a envisagé de le faire. _Pas encore. _Elle ne pouvait pas l'allumer jusqu'à ce que la plupart des appels soient déjà entrés – c'était aujourd'hui, le jour où chaque dernière connaissance de ses parents appellerait lui demandant comment elle allait et si elle avait besoin de n'importe quoi.

Bella a soupiré heureusement quand elle a vu le visage de Collin Firth venir sur l'écran et elle a permis à son esprit d'y entrer, entrant dans le monde de fantaisie que Jane Austen avait crée, en s'imaginant comme une Elizabeth Bennett fortunée. Seulement un moment plus tard, elle a commencé à se représenter le visage d'Edward quand est apparu à l'écran et elle a fermé les yeux, permettant à son imagination de la porter plus loin encore de la réalité.

« Bella » a dit quelqu'un en la sortant de sa fantaisie frisée avec – ressemblant à Edward - qui fessait actuellement une Elizabeth très méchante avec une cravache coincée sur ses fesses nues, les mains liées devant elle sur un poteau de clôture. « Bella ! » quelqu'un la secouait maintenant et elle a écrasé les mains loin devant, en marmonnant.

« Réveilles toi, Bella ! »

Ouvrant les yeux, les sourcils froncés, Bella eut la vision floue d'Emmett au dessus d'elle. « Que veux-tu ? » gémit-elle en roulant pour s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Ton petit ami autoritaire m'a réveillé » dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle et tendant la main pour le pain à la banane sur la table basse. Il se tailla une énorme tranche et pris une grande bouchée. « Putain que c'est bon » a-t-il marmonné la bouche pleine.

« Tu es un cochon » elle eut un petit rire en lui tendant une serviette de table.

« Tu vas bien ? » Sa bouche n'était plus rembourrée avec du pain et ses yeux concernés la fixaient, lui faisant sentir qu'il avait conscience du jour.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, d'une manière protectrice.

« Tu ne réponds pas aux appels d'Edward. Je suis juste concerné c'est tout. »

« Il m'a appelé ? » Bella a atteint son téléphone cellulaire et l'a allumé « Je l'avais éteint. »

Il y avait seulement trois appels manqués, tous d'Edward. Peut être qu'il était trop tôt pour que tout le monde l'appelle. Après avoir écouté son message, elle s'est sentie horrible. Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix et elle savait qu'il était probablement à tourner en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel à se pincer son nez furieusement.

« Ça te dérange ? » a-t-elle demandé à Emmett en soutenant son téléphone lui indiquant qu'elle voulait appeler Edward.

« Nah, tu as le feu vert, je n'ai pas encore pris de petit déjeuner. » il a pris un autre morceau et Bella s'est dirigée vers le haut des escaliers dans sa chambre, elle lui a crié. « Il y a des muffins dans la cuisine. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Bella a choisi le numéro d'Edward et a lancé l'appel, marchant lentement pour regarder l'horloge fixement à coté de son lit, il était presque neuf heures – dix à Detroit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait manqué ses appels et se sentait horrible parce qu'elle avait voulu lui parler plus tôt, mais n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Maintenant en sachant qu'il s'était réveillé tôt juste pour lui parler, et bien, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de courir et les larmes de s'accumuler derrière ses yeux.

« Bella ? » Edward a répondu en urgence.

« Edward je suis tellement désolée » a-t-elle expiré.

« Je comprends, Emmett t'as attrapée ? » il s'est assis sur son lit d'hôtel et s'est détendu, soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

« Ouais, j'avais mon téléphone éteint et je me suis endormie sur la canapé en regardant Orgueil et Préjugés. Tu ferais un grand monsieur Darcy d'ailleurs. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oh oui. As-tu déjà monté à cheval ? »

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Ouais, je viens d'avoir ce rêve » dit-elle tristement, trainant au large et ne finissant pas sa pensée. « Que fais tu levé si tôt quand même ? Tu ne devrais pas être toujours au lit ? »

« Je voulais te parler. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que tu prenais ta journée, j'aurais acheté un billet pour que tu viennes à Detroit avec moi. »

« J'avais prévue de travailler cette année » dit-elle tristement, couchée sur son lit, regardant la photo d'eux à The Bean. « As-tu ton album avec toi ? »

« Ouais, ne penses tu pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour -»

« Regarde juste la première page, Edward. Tu peux garder les autres pour plus tard aujourd'hui ou ce soir ou même après que nous aurons éteint nos téléphones. »

« J'ai l'intention de le faire pendant que nous serons au téléphone ce soir, pas juste après. »

« Tu crains comme garçon » a-t-elle ri sottement.

« Bien Swan, je nous regarde sous The Bean. »

Bella a sourit « moi aussi » ses épaules se sont reposées et elle a expiré fortement, la tension émotionnelle de son corps partie pour le moment. « Nous devrions y retourner et faire plus de photos avec un appareil photo réel. »

« Et quand la fontaine sera en marche. »

« Je regrette que tu ne sois pas ici Edward. De tous les jours où tu es loin, le plus dur est aujourd'hui. »

« Que fais tu normalement pour l'anniversaire ? »

« Je me mens et je mange. » a-t-elle ri. « Vraiment, le premier anniversaire a été le jour où j'ai fait mon piercing. Alice a cru que j'étais folle, mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. »

« Je le suis aussi » a-t-il gloussé.

« Cochon ! »

« Tu ne vas jamais sur leurs tombes ? »

« Si bien sur, j'y vais à chaque fois que je retourne en visite la bas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller sur leur tombe pour être autour d'eux. Bien que je ne me sois jamais sentie près d'eux, leurs corps doivent ressembler à des coquilles vides dans leurs coffrets. Je les ai juste là. » A t'elle dit en hochant sa tête, bien qu'Edward ne puisse pas le voir. « Mes souvenirs d'eux sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin – surtout aujourd'hui. »

« Hé » c'est elle étouffée, quelques minutes plus tard en coupant le silence qui avait trébuché sur eux. « Que dirais tu si je donnais un appel à Phil ? »

« Um, si c'est ce que tu veux faire. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, mais pour une certaine raison j'ai eu ce sentiment surnaturel de l'appeler. » sa tirade a été interrompue par un bip et Bella a regardé son téléphone pour voir que le Pasteur George l'appelait. Ça_ commence !_

« As-tu un autre appel ? » a demandé Edward en entendant sa voix se couper en reconnaissant les cliquetis d'un appel en attente.

« Ce n'est pas important »

« Que voudrais-tu dire à Phil si tu l'appelais ? » a-t-il demandé et les ramenant sur le sujet.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si tu l'appelles, que lui dirais tu ? Que voudrais-tu de lui ? Voudrais tu faire connaissance avec lui, le rencontrer une autre fois et rencontrer peut être ta fratrie ? »

« Dieu non ! C'est un peu trop tu ne penses pas ? »

« Désolé j'essaie juste de trouver ce que tu lui dirais ou ce que tu voudrais qu'il te dise. »

« Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je veux l'appeler, j'y pense ces derniers jours, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dirais ou ferais. Je suppose que je veux juste entendre sa voix. Je continue à essayer de m'en souvenir, mais je ne peux pas. Je peux me souvenir de Charlie comme si nous venions de parler ensemble, mais Phil, à qui j'ai parlé récemment, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir du tout. Et il est … dieu, Edward, c'est mon père. » Une larme solitaire s'est enfuie et a coulé sur sa joue. Le fait de reconnaître vraiment qu'il était son père avait envoyé dans son dos un frisson glacé. Tout au long de ses années depuis la découverte de Phil, elle savait qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit son père mais elle n'a jamais complètement pensé à ce que ça signifierait si c'était vrai. « Peut être que c'est pour ça que je veux l'appeler, juste pour me plaindre. »

« Et pour tes frères et sœurs, as-tu pensé à les contacter ? »

« Vraiment, mais j'ai peur. Et s'ils ne veulent rien à voir avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi n'attendrais tu pas une semaine jusqu'à ce que tes émotions d'aujourd'hui se stabilisent et prendre ensuite une décision ? »

« C'est vrai, je crois que je suis trop émotionnelle en ce moment. » a-t-elle ri, plus de larmes commençant à tomber. Cherchant sous son oreiller, Bella a retiré un t-shirt bleu marine et y a posé sa tête, inhalant son odeur – elle l'avait volé dans le linge sale d'Edward. « Tu ne sais pas combien tu me manques. » a-t-elle chuchoté « Je continues à penser que ce n'était pas aussi dur l'année dernière. Je ne crois pas avoir pleuré plus de deux fois et seulement en tout début de matinée. Après ça, ce fut une journée presque normale. »

« Je peux toujours t'avoir un billet. Tu pourrais t'envoler pour ici et voir le match et retourner ensuite à Chicago avec moi après le match de demain soir. »

« Autant que j'aimerais, je ne peux pas. J'ai Emmett qui m'attend en bas et je dois vraiment travailler demain. Avec tout le temps que je prends pour aller voir les matches des Cubs je ne peux pas me permettre de juste poser un préavis aussi court. »

« Je vous ai eu quatre tickets pour chacun aux trois matches de ce week-end pour The Cell. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais emmener Emmett et Rosalie avec toi. »

« Génial » a-t-elle marmonné « J'ai oublié Jake »

Edward a soupiré lentement mais n'a rien dit. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était lui donner des moments difficiles pour la pousser dans ses bras. « Tu as quatre places et tu peux les utiliser comme tu voudras. »

« Crois moi, je ne veux pas que Jake s'assoit avec moi, mais il y a un moment je lui avais dis que j'irais à un match des White Sox avec lui et que je porterais une casquette des Sox. »

« Bella je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, mais tu ne dois rien à Jake. »

« Ohh ! J'ai une idée ! » S'est elle exclamée avec animation. « Je me demande si Tanya serait intéressée par le match. »

« Tu vas demander à Tanya d'aller au match avec toi ? »

« Ciel non ! Je vais m'assurer qu'elle y aille avec Jake. »

« Tu es plus mauvaise qu'Alice, tu le savais ? » Edward a gloussé en se posant contre le dossier. Les conversations avec Bella étaient si facile, être avec elle, rire avec elle, c'était comme si tous les deux étaient fait spécialement l'un pour l'autre.

« La poisse, je dois y aller. » a dit tristement Bella. « Je viens de recevoir un autre appel. Je pense que les gens de Forks doivent commencer à se réveiller pour leur journée. »

« Tu m'appelles plus tard ? »

« Bien sur. Oh, je pensais » dit-elle doucement « Peut être que je pourrais prendre d'autres photos pour ton album. En fait j'ai besoin de toi pour les prendre, vraiment. J'ai essayé de les faire avec Alice -»

« Quel genre de photos ? » dit-il la voix brisée sur le dernier mot quand son esprit évoqua des visions de Bella dans des postures différentes et différentes tenues.

« Eh bien, Alice m'a dit que la plupart des endroits ne développaient pas la nudité et -»

« Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? » l'interrompit-il de sa voix précipitée et lourde.

« Assures toi que ton appareil photo soit à portée de main ce week-end » a t'elle ronronné en essayant de sembler séduisante et marquant totalement son coup. « Je te parlerais ce soir Edward. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. »

Les heures suivantes ont été très longues pour Bella et elle a tranquillement pensé qu'aller au travail serait plus intéressant si elle y était allée – alors la journée serait passée beaucoup plus vite. Mais aussi, peut être que non.

Peu après à deux heures de l'après midi, Bella et Emmett ont été interrompus par un coup sur la porte. En gémissant fortement, Emmett a marqué une pause sur le film qu'ils regardaient pendant que Bella s'est levée pour ouvrir la porte, complètement surprise par qui était de l'autre coté.

« Isabella Swan ? » A demandé le jeune homme tenant une énorme corbeille enveloppée dans du papier rouge et bleu pleins de vie.

« C'est moi » a-t-elle répondu en souriant, ses yeux jetant un coup d'œil pour voir des chocolats et des biscuits parmi des tonnes d'autres trucs dans la corbeille, un grand nombre cachés.

« Alors c'est pour vous. » a dit le garçon maladroitement en lui tendant la lourde corbeille.

« Attendez » a dit vivement Bella « Permettez-moi de vous payer d'abord. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner pour saisir son porte monnaie le garçon l'a arrêté. « C'est inutile Mme Swan, je ne travaille pas pour les pourboires. »

« Vous ne les prenez pas ? » a-t-elle demandé troublé. « Je croyais que toutes les livraisons florales acceptaient les pourboires. »

« Je ne travaille pas pour un fleuriste. »

« D'où vient cela alors ? » En regardant dehors, derrière le garçon, Bella a vu un petit van Ford garé devant la maison. Il n'était pas de FTD ou d'un fleuriste, elle se demandait alors d'où il venait. _(N-emy299: FDT c'est un espèce d'Interflora)_

« Macy » a-t-il répondu d'un air penaud.

« Oh ça vient d'Alice ? » a-t-elle demandé en soutenant la corbeille en la tendant à Emmett qui l'avait rejointe à la porte.

« Non quelqu'un l'a fait faire à Mme Brandon pour vous, mais elle m'a dit de m'assurer que vous sachiez que cela ne venait pas d'elle et que ce n'était pas son idée. »

Un petit sourire a commencé sur ses lèvres et a ensuite grandit quand elle a eu a l'esprit celui qui avait envoyé le panier « Edward » se dit-elle à elle-même, mais assez fort pour que les deux hommes l'entende.

« Je crois que oui » a dit le jeune homme en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et courant pratiquement jusqu'à sa Ford.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella a ouvert le papier entourant la corbeille et a retiré la première carte en l'ouvrant pour révéler l'écriture des mains d'Alice, mais la carte était signée d'Edward.

_**Bella**_

_**Alice m'a dit que tu serais probablement assise à manger du chocolats et regarder des films, alors j'ai pensé que je t'aiderais à le faire. Les films sont les préférés de ma mère. Je regrette de ne pas être là avec toi. Je t'appelle après le match. **_

_**Je t'aime, **_

_**Edward**_

_**Ps : Edward m'a dit exactement comment préparer cette chose, je n'ai rien avoir avec cela ~ Alice.**_

« Allez Bella » a gémit Emmett en remarquant la larme solitaire le long de son visage.

« Quoi ? » Bella a immédiatement essuyé la larme solitaire et a sourit vivement, tirant les choses de la corbeille et en les montrant à Emmett. Dans la corbeille il y avait deux kilos de glace à la menthe, des tonnes de chocolat Ghirardelli, du chocolat chaud Ghirardelli avec deux tasses des Cubs bleues, un sac de cookies de Mme Fields, une couverture bleue Ralph Lauren Spa qui était très douce, un pantalon de survêtement des Cubs avec un t-shirt gris des Cubs à manches trois quart en bleu, des sacs de la ligne Pink de Victoria Secret et des films, « Le président américain » et « Le mariage de mon meilleur ami »

« Alors » a commencé Bella avec un petit rire « Qu'est ce que tu veux regarder en premier ? »

« Es tu sérieuse ? » a demandé Emmett en regardant les deux films, ils étaient tous les deux tout aussi désagréables pour lui. « Tu choisis. »

« Je vais changer de vêtements d'abord » dit-elle en saisissant le t-shirt et le survêtement et se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Fais nous un peu de chocolat chaud, je reviens vite. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bella a pris son téléphone et l'alluma, remarquant que maintenant elle avait onze appels manqués, tous de gens différents et tous de Forks. Elle avait besoin de le rallumer pour de bon dans quelques heures. Billy appelait toujours dans la soirée – lui et les parents d'Emmett étaient les seuls à qui elle répondait maintenant. Poussant un soupir elle choisit le nom d'Edward et l'a appelé, pensant qu'elle devrait lui laisser un message.

« Bonjour ! »

« Oh » dit-elle surprise « Je ne pensais pas que je t'aurais. »

Edward se mit a rire « Tout va bien ? »

« Bien sur » dit-elle en riant « Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle. Je te remercie. »

« Ah, Bella » soupirait-il « Je souhaite être celui qui soit là avec toi. »

« Bien, tu as choisis de très bons films. Emmett est tout déçu d'avoir à les regarder. »

« Ouais, si j'étais là j'aurais choisis des films différents pour le panier. »

« Oh, tu les regarderas avec moi dans quelques jours » l'a-t-elle menacé et il riait. « Attends une seconde » dit-elle vivement, mettant son téléphone vers le bas pour ôter sa chemise et mettre le t-shirt « Okay, je suis de retour. »

« Que fais tu ? »

« Je change de vêtements. Comment as-tu su pour la ligne de Victoria Secret ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. J'ai dis à Alice de mettre un t-shirt des Cubs et un survêtement. Mais elle t'a ajouté quelque chose de Victoria Secret ? »

« Ouais, un t-shirt et un survêtement » Bella a roulé des yeux et a retiré son short, plaçant son nouveau bas. « Bien, je dois y aller maintenant » a-t-elle dit en descendant les escaliers. La sonnette a sonné. Se levant du divan Emmett a répondu à la porte pendant que Bella se rendait au salon.

« Tout va bien ? » a demandé Edward.

« Ouais il y a quelqu'un à la porte. »

« Je vais te laisser partir alors. »

Avant que Bella ne puisse répondre, Emmett est entré dans la salle de séjour avec un vase énorme pleins de roses rouges profondes. « Edward ! » Dit-elle « Il faut arrêter des choses pour moi. Vraiment je suis sérieuse. D'ailleurs tu sais que je préfère quelque chose d'autre au lieu des roses. »

« Je ne t'ai pas offert de roses. » a dit Edward inégalement, ce demandant ce dont elle parlait.

« Oh, peut être qu'elles sont d'Alice » dit-elle, faisant signe à Emmett pour regarder l'enveloppe et il secoua la tête pour elle « Ou pas … »

Prenant la carte des mains d'Emmett, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et tire une carte d'un petit fleuriste qui avait une image de fleurs dessus avec les mots « Je pense à toi » écrit en gras en lettres pourpres. Au dessus était griffonné un message pour elle.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je suis désolé pour ta perte.**_

_**Avec amour,**_

_**Jake.**_

« Oh » a dit Bella ne sachant pas quoi faire ou penser en passant la carte à Emmett avec un sourire. Pour n'importe quelle raison, dire pardon pour sa perte lui semblait un peu étrange, puisque sa perte daté d'il y à quatre ans. _Jake est étrange._

« De qui viennent-elles ? » a demandé Edward.

« Jake » dit-elle avec douceur, ne voulant pas le mettre en colère. Après quelques instants de silence elle reprit la parole « Je n'ai pas … je ne suis pas … je veux dire … Edward, dis quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais encouragé. »

« Je sais Bella, tu n'as rien fais de mal. »

« Je vais les jeter, elles vont simplement mourir et perdre leurs pétales un peu partout de toute façon. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire » soupirait-il « Écoutes, j'ai besoin de bouger, je suis un peu en retard. »

« Veux tu encore me rappeler après le match ? »

« Je ne manquerais pas ça Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Je ne couve pas le silence ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien parce que je vais avoir besoin de mon grand et fort petit ami pour venir à bout de ce fan fou de Jake quand tu rentreras à la maison. »

« Je te parle bientôt » dit Edward en riant.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« N'oublies pas que je t'aime. Jake n'est qu'un ennui c'est tout. »

« Je sais Bella. Vas-tu l'appeler et le remercier pour les fleurs ? »

« Je devrais, mais non. Je ferais appeler Emmett pour lui faire savoir que je les ai reçues mais que je suis trop mal pour lui parler. »

« Fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit une raison pour lui de se rendre chez toi. »

« Okay, j'ai besoin d'y aller à cause d'Emmett qui s'énerve après moi et je veux regarder un de ces films avant le match. »

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

~GO CUBS~

« Mila ! » a hurlé Jane en faisant rage dans le salon, ses yeux larges et terrifiés.

« Jane, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » L'expression dans les yeux de Jane a fait peur à Mila et elle a bondi hors du canapé pour aller vers elle.

« C'est le bébé » a crié Jane, son visage pale et les yeux rouges boursoufflés par ses larmes. « Je saigne et j'ai de mauvaise crampes, je crois que je le perds. » Après avoir vu les première traces de sang quelques jours avant, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre et Jane a cru que tout était bon. Maintenant il y en avait de nouveau. Seulement cette fois c'était rouge brillant et il y avait plus que ça, elle avait des mauvaises crampes.

« Nous devons aller à l'hôpital » a dit Mila uniformément en essayant de rester calme, elle mit ses chaussures Crocs orange vif et a saisi son sac a main, tirant le bras de Jane pour la conduire à la porte.

C'était calme dans la voiture quand Mila fit son chemin sur la route, aucune d'eux ne sachant que dire. Parfois le karma avait une manière de vous rattraper et Mila état sûre que c'est ce qu'il était en train d'arriver à Jane maintenant. Tout avait été parfait –enfin presque parfait. Le bébé n'était pas d'Edward comme Jane l'avait voulu – toujours voulu- mais au moins elle avait pu avoir un peu de monnaie d'échange de quelqu'un. Maintenant si elle perdait le bébé, non seulement Jane perdrait l'argent de Jazz mais Mila perdraient l'argent que Jane lui avait promis pour l'aide qu'elle avait fournie dans l'ensemble du système –elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, ne pouvait pas laisser Jane perdre ce bébé.

Tirant vers l'entrée des urgences, Mila a arrêté sa voiture dans le parking et se précipita du coté passager pour aider Jane, soutenant son poids jusqu'à ce quelqu'un sorte avec un fauteuil roulant pour y mettre Jane. « Elle est enceinte » a crié Mila à l'homme, désespérée de s'assurer qu'il regarde immédiatement.

~GO CUBS~

« Tu seras à la maison demain soir non ? » a demandé Alice désireuse de revoir son homme.

« Oui, mais ce sera tard. Le match devrait finir pour dix heures là bas et nous devrons prendre nos douches, manger. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'heure de notre vol de départ, mais nous ne serons pas à Chicago avant très tard. Que dirais tu de déjeuner le jour d'après ? »

« Je veux te rejoindre chez toi vers onze heures » a-t-elle offert espérant être un peu seule avec lui.

« Ça me semble parfait. » Jazz a parlé d'une voix trainante et lente et elle a sourit.

« Vrai, il est tard et j'entends Bella aller dans sa chambre » a-t-elle ri nerveusement « Je devrais probablement te laisser partir. »

« Attends, elle se masturbe ? »

« Phone sexe » a t'elle dit avec convoitise, le rappelant sur ses pensées en la matière.

« Edward fait cela avec elle ? » il était trop nerveux pour le faire avec Alice, bien que cela ne l'ait pas arrêté à essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

« Je pense. Elle ne l'a pas sorti et ne l'a pas dit ainsi, mais elle me dit qu'elle va l'appeler et puis quelques minutes plus tard je l'entends là dedans. Je peux seulement supposer. » A-t-elle dit.

« Je n'en avais aucune idée. » a-t-il dit tranquillement, son esprit errant avec des images d'Alice au téléphone, se touchant. « Et tu veux toujours essayer cela ? »

« Jazz » a-t-elle soufflé « pas ce soir, nous avons trop parlés maintenant. »

« Nous devrions prendre ce rendez vous tandis que je serais à Pittsburgh la semaine prochaine. »

« Vraiment ? » a-t-elle demandé

« Vraiment »

Jazz était excité de faire quelque chose pour Alice, même si elle avait vraiment insisté d'essayer le sexe au téléphone, elle l'avait vraiment harcelé à ce propos. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait habituellement – pendant qu'il était sur la route, donc il ne lui semblait pas nécessaire de faire autre chose, vraiment mais il aimait l'idée d'Alice se touchant, il était juste nerveux de quoi dire pendant tout cela. C'était une différente sorte de sexe qu'il était habitué d'avoir.

« Je t'aime » a chuchoté Alice tristement.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je te verrais dans quelques jours pour déjeuner. » lui a-t-il rappelé et ils ont ensuite mis fin à l'appel.

Il était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans sa voix, et il se coucha sur le lit, regardant l'image laide d'un coucher de soleil sur un lac, se demandant si l'artiste avait une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait ce coucher de soleil. Les couleurs pastels n'étaient pas aussi pourpres qu'il n'avait déjà vu sur un soleil même pendant un coucher de soleil.

Ces pensées ne durèrent pas longtemps dans son esprit. Son téléphone portable sonna et il a répondu immédiatement « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » a-t-il demandé à la hâte, hâte de parler avec la personne à l'autre bout.

« Elle est aux urgences »

« Elle va bien ? » une étrange sensation est tombée sur lui – peur. Autant il ne voulait pas le bébé, mais la pensée que quelque chose lui fasse du tort lui faisait peur. C'est pourquoi il avait engagé le détective privé pour suivre Jane. Il n'avait pas donné de détails sur la nuit à San Diego ou qu'il la soupçonnait de l'avoir drogué, il voulait juste qu'un gars la suive pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et à qui elle parlait.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, Jenks avait seulement commencé à travailler avec lui depuis deux jours. Il savait où elle avait vécu et avec qui. Elle n'avait pas d'emploi, de ce que Jenks pouvait dire, et elle avait passé sa journée d'hier en shopping, dépenser de l'argent – l'argent qu'il avait probablement envoyé pour le bébé. Pourtant, quand il avait demandé à Jenks des choses sur les achats, il n'a jamais mentionné d'articles liés à n'importe quel bébé.

« Ils ne vont pas me donner de renseignements et son amie me regarde bizarrement, je ne veux pas faire sauter ma couverture. »

« Où es tu maintenant ? »

« Je suis juste à l'extérieur des urgences. »

« Merci de me laisser des infos »

Une fois qu'il a raccroché le téléphone avec Jenks, Jazz regarda son téléphone, voulant appeler Jane pour voir comment elle allait, mais sachant qu'il n'était pas censé savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de cela il a décidé d'une raison pour son appel – ils n'avaient pas décidés de tout les détails concernant la pension alimentaire pour l'enfant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux, se préparent à l'appel. Le téléphone a sonné quatre fois avant de tomber sur sa boite vocale et il a raccroché. Cinq minutes plus tard il essaya de nouveau, cette fois ce fut différent.

« Bonjour ? » a demandé un homme avec une voix profonde et granuleuse.

« Euh je suis à la recherche de Jane » a dit Jazz nerveusement, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un médecin ou d'un infirmier qui répondait à son téléphone.

« Qui appelle ? »

« Euh » Jazz n'était pas sur de quoi dire, mais si c'était quelqu'un de l'hôpital il voulait être en mesure de demander des informations. « C'est Jasper, je suis le père de l'enfant. » il a utilisé son vrai nom, ne voulant pas que la personne reconnaisse qui il était réellement.

« Ha ! » l'homme riait « Alors c'est vous l'homme chanceux ! »

« Euh, ouais c'est moi » dit-il gauchement.

« Je ne peux que supposer » dit l'homme avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix « que vous serez heureux d'entendre les bonnes nouvelles. »

« Les bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Mila. Jane a fait une fausse couche. »

Le cœur de Jazz battait dans sa poitrine. _Je suis libre ! _Et puis la maladie dans son estomac s'est retournée. _Comment puis-je me réjouir de ma mort d'un bébé ?_ « Qui est ce ? » a-t-il demandé, tout a coupa alarmé à la pensée que le personnel de l'hôpital puisse dire que la perte d'un bébé soit une bonne nouvelle.

« Juan, le mari de Mila. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mec, mais je sais que Jane avait tout manigancé, et je ne peux que supposer que vous ne pouviez pas vous soucier du bébé puisque vous n'êtes pas là. »

« Je suis … » _Tu es qui ? _Que pouvait-il dire à cet homme ? Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas là et il est vrai qu'il avait secrètement attendu pour qu'elle fasse une fausse couche, mais maintenant il se sentait coupable. Sans tenir compte de la façon dont le bébé avait été conçu, il – ou elle – était innocent de ce désordre entier. « Savez-vous quand Jane sera à la maison ? »

« Demain je pense. Mila a dit quelque chose, qu'ils voulaient la garder. »

« Merci Juan. »

« Aucun problème, je parie que vous vous sentez mieux ce soir ! » a ri Juan et autant que Jazz se sentait un peu plus léger, le lourd fardeau ne le surchargeant plus, il était tout aussi dégouté de se sentir comme ça.

« Hé vous pouvez me faire une faveur ? » a demandé Jazz subitement.

« Bien sûr, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Pouvez-vous juste garder cette conversation pour vous ? Ne rien dire à Jane ? Je voudrais l'appeler et lui parler moi-même. »

« Sûr, nous les gars on doit se soutenir, n'est ce pas ? » Juan laissa échapper un rot et gloussa.

« Merci Juan. »

Il fut difficile pour Jazz de s'endormir, il ne cessait de penser à Alice et comment il allait lui dire à propos de San Diego. Il était sur d'avoir été obligé, contraint à faire quelque chose étant drogué – il ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser le mot d'Edward : violé. Et il savait qu'elle serait bouleversée, il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle serait là pour lui. Et maintenant, Jane et le bébé n'étaient plus un problème, ils ne seront pas durable à long terme pour affecter cette nuit là, il pouvait lui dire avec une conscience propre. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise dès son retour à Chicago, parce qu'ils n'avaient que trois jours en ville avant d'être de retour sur la route. _Merde, ce n'est pas assez de temps – nous aurons besoin de temps pour en parler. _Après son voyage sur la route a-t-il décidé, le repoussant encore une fois. Il lui dirait après être revenu de Pittsburgh.

~GO CUBS ~

C'était enfin terminé, le dernier match de la série contre les White Sox et les Cubs avaient perdu à nouveau. De retour chez eux, ils avaient perdu quatre matches sur la route, Les Cubs avaient remporté le premier match contre les Sox à The Cell Field, mais avaient ensuite perdu les deux suivants. Frustré par lui-même, Edward était assis dans le vestiaire de l'équipe visiteur à The Cell, les yeux fixés sur la balle que Yorkie avait signé pour Bella.

Tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie ces derniers mois et il a eu un moment difficile à repenser à la façon dont il avait mené les jours d'avant. De quoi les avait-il remplis ? En ce moment il ne pouvait pas imaginer être sans Bella. Ses jours ne seraient remplis de rien, se dit-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait littéralement pas penser à autre chose qu'il avait fait pour s'amuser avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie.

« Tu es prêt à y aller ? » lui a demandé Jazz.

« Hein ? » Edward a tourné la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami « Oh ouais. Bella m'a envoyé un texto, elle est déjà avec Alice. Elles ont fait un arrêt au magasin et ont achetés des cadeaux. »

Carlisle avait surpris tout le monde l'autre jour en annonçant qu'Esmé n'avait pas rendu visite à de la famille, mais qu'elle était partie en Chine recueillir leur fille adoptive. Il avait continué à expliquer le processus et comment ils avaient attendu deux ans à partir du moment où ils avaient pris contact avec l'agence d'adoption jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé soit capable de voyager jusqu'en chine et recueillir leur bébé. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement un bébé, elle avait 15 mois. Ils avaient décidés de garder le nom qui lui avait été donné, Lian et avaient organisé une fête pour elle aujourd'hui.

« Allons-y » a dit Edward en se levant et en saisissant son sac. Certains des gars de leur équipe se rencontraient plus haut avec certains des joueurs des Sox pour célébrer la fin de la série, mais il n'avait aucun désir de sortir et boire sans Bella.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas censé demander » a commencé Edward quand il s'est dirigé vers la Volvo dans la rue. « Mais je me demandais comment tout ça allait ? »

« Je vais tout lui dire quand nous reviendrons de Pittsburgh » dés qu'ils seraient revenus de Pittsburgh, ils seraient à Chicago pendant onze jours de suite, donnant le temps à Jazz et Alice de parler des choses sans qu'il doive s'envoler pour une ville au hasard, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps – ils auraient besoin de temps – pour le traverser.

« Est-ce qu'il a n'importe quoi que je puisse faire ? »

« Nah, et bien, peut être pourrais tu t'assurer que Bella soit disponible pour Alice ? J'apprécierais vraiment. »

« Peux-tu me faire savoir quand tu lui diras pour que je puisse en parler à Bella ? »

« Bien sûr. » a soupiré Jazz, son estomac se sentant subitement incertain.

Il y avait des tonnes de voitures garées dans l'allée et des grandes voix portaient de l'arrière de la maison. C'était une belle journée, ensoleillée – un temps parfait pour un barbecue. Au lieu de passer par la maison, ils ont décidé de marcher sur le coté et d'entrer par la porte de jardin. Une fois dans l'arrière cours, Bella et Alice furent faciles à repérer, elles étaient assises avec d'autres jeunes femmes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sous un arbre dans le jardin.

« Edward ! Jazz ! »

Il s'est tourné pour voir Esmé marchant jusqu'à lui, un bras étiré vers lui pour une étreinte, l'autre accroché à un petit bébé asiatique sur sa hanche. « Esmé ! C'est si bon de te voir ! » A dit Edward enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et du bébé rapidement et embrasant Esmé sur la joue. « Ce doit être Lian » a-t-il dit souriant se retirant de son étreinte.

« C'est elle » a-t-elle dit, se tournant vers Jazz pour une étreinte.

« Elle est belle » a dit Jazz doucement, tendant la main pour prendre les petits doigts de Lian.

« Merci à tous les deux pour vos cadeaux généreux. » a rayonné Esmé. « Vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin d'acheter quelque chose, mais je vous remercie. »

« De rien » Edward et Jazz ont répondu à l'unisson, semblant inconfortables. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de demander aux filles ce qu'elles avaient acheté pour Lian.

« Vous les gars, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous lui avez offert, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est si évident ? »

« Oui » a-t-elle ri sous cape « Maintenant, allez demander à vos dames ce qu'elles ont acheté. »

Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été assez longs pour qu'Edward passe beaucoup de temps avec Bella. Elle lui avait manqué tellement, et maintenant il devait repartir de nouveau – ce soir. Il reviendrait dans quatre nuits et aurait ensuite onze jours avec elle, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il était si magnifique de la voir vendredi au jeu, même si Jake et Tanya s'étaient assis avec elle et Emmett – Bella avait le t-shirt des Cubs d'Edward et une casquette des White Sox sur la tête. Ils avaient utilisés les quatre places qu'il avait reçu pour elle et Jake avait donné les deux siennes à Seth. Après le match, ils se sont tous vus et bien que Jake et Tanya fussent censés être là ensemble, il était évident qu'ils étaient là pour d'autres personnes – Respectivement, Bella et Edward.

Le jour suivant, Emmett et Bella s'étaient assis à un match seuls – habillé d'une blouse des Cubs bleue et d'une casquette, en laissant les deux autres places vides. Plus tard, Edward avait vu Bella chez lui où ils ont regardé un film avant de faire l'amour toute la nuit – littéralement. Bella s'était révélée être un vrai chaton sexuel et elle s'occupait des choses sur le coté pervers, qu'Edward appréciait aussi.

Approchant de l'arbre où Bella était assise, Edward a pris note de la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, de la peau aux coins de ses yeux qui plissait quand elle souriait ou riait, de voir la façon dont elle croise les jambes – son sort exposant le haut de ses cuisses, de voir quand elle l'a vu s'approcher, ses yeux étinceler au soleil, sa bouche un peu ouverte avec une rougeur légère sur ses joues. Elle était exquise, une enchanteresse.

« Edward » a-t-elle dit doucement se mettant debout pour aller à sa rencontre pendant que lui et Jazz s'approchaient. Alice s'est levée aussi et a pratiquement sauté dans les bras de Jazz.

Edward a emballé ses bras autour d'elle et l'a porté vers le haut de sorte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus la terre et il a pivoté alors qu'elle riait sottement dans son cou. « Tu as l'air trop belle sous cet arbre » lui dit il contre son oreille avant de la replacer sur le sol.

« Maintenant je vais ressembler à une folle quand je vais essayer de marcher. » Elle saisit fortement sa chemise, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. « Edward, voici Brittany et Jessie, les nièces d'Esmé. Les filles, voici Edward et voici Jazz. » A-t-elle dit montrant d'abord Edward et ensuite Jazz derrière, qui était enterré dans le visage d'Alice- elle le ravissait toujours.

Après que les jeunes filles aient ri nerveusement, elles ont dis au revoir et ont marché plus loin. « Enfin seuls » a chuchoté Edward en tirant Bella contre lui, une balle tenue dans sa main derrière son dos.

« Il semble que tu ais quelque chose pour moi. » ses lèvres se posèrent contre son cou directement au dessus du col de sa chemise, tandis que son bras s'est retourné derrière elle-même pour saisir la balle de ses mains.

En reculant, elle a mis la balle entre eux et baissa les yeux pour voir la signature de Yorkie. « Il est gentil et silencieux hein ? »

« Ben, il n'avait pas grand-chose a dire après qu'il ait joué si mal aujourd'hui. »

« Va-t-il venir ? »

« Non je crois qu'il a été enlevé par Newton pour se voir avec certains des Sox. »

Edward a suivi Bella dans la maison ou elle a mis sa balle dans son sac à main et l'a ensuite tiré dans le salon où tous les cadeaux étaient posés. « C'est que nous avons apporté » dit-elle en montrant une grosse boite.

« Le Neighborhood Fun Center? » (**NT/ Grande maison de jeu pour enfant adapté pour l'extérieur.)**

« Tu feras le shopping la prochaine fois » a-t-elle soufflé « Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait recevoir un enfant »

« Ça ressemble à beaucoup d'amusement » a-t-il dit doucement en la tirant dans ses bras de nouveau. « Comment avez-vous fait avec Alice pour que sa rentre dans sa voiture ? »

« Bien nous ne l'avons pas vraiment rentré dans la voiture. Elle l'a fait livrer ici avec ça. » Bella a montré un cheval en bois d'environ trente centimètres « s'en occuper et le choyer, il se déplace et mange des carottes » a-t-elle dit le poussant du coude pour aller le voir de plus prés.

« Cette chose est effrayante » a-t-il ri sous cape, tenant la carotte en plastique tandis que le poney mâchait.

« Alice a pensé que ce serait bien puisque Jazz est du Texas ou de n'importe quoi de pareil. »

« Hey vous deux ! » Kate Greene marchait dans leur direction avec un de ses petits garçons. « Nous allons jouer un jeu de Wiffle Ball, vous voulez nous rejoindre ? » **(NT/ Wiffle Ball, variante du base-ball spécialement conçu pour les jeux d'intérieurs ou dans un espace confiné, balles et batte en plastiques.)**

Edward et Bella se regardèrent, les yeux d'Edward brillait à l'idée de jouer à la balle avec Bella, s'était excitant pour lui, mais Bella le regarda avec peur. « Nous aimerions » a-t-il répondu à Kate et plaquant ensuite son bras autour des épaules de Bella, la tirant pour suivre Kate et son fils vers la porte.

« Détends toi c'est pour le fun »

« Je vais finir par blesser quelqu'un ou me blesser. Si j'abime l'un des gars, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« C'est une balle en plastique Bella, ça ne fait pas mal. »

« Tu verras » a-t-elle marmonné.

Les équipes avait été divisés et mises en place, bien sûr, pour le plaisir, les couples n'avaient pas été mis dans la même équipe. Bella était avec Jazz, Garrett, Victoria, Charlotte, Aro, Brittany et son père puis Evan le fils de Garrett dans son équipe alors qu'Edward était avec Alice, Kate, James, Peter, l'épouse d'Aro, Lucia, Jessie et Carlisle avec l'autre fils de Garrett, Ryan.

Une des règles que tout le monde avait décidé d'adopter était que tous les Cubs pourraient jouer la position réelle qu'ils avaient normalement, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans le long terme. Aro à immédiatement pris le contrôle de l'équipe de Bella, leur attribuant les postes, mettant Bella en arrêt-court et elle a gelé.

« Euh, vous n'avez probablement pas envie de le faire » balbutia t'elle en marchant vers lui. Il s'est tourné vers Bella, comme si Aro avait placé les filles dans les positions où les autres leur importait de jouer. Elle venait de rencontrer l'homme, mais ne le connaissait pas très bien et se sentait un peu intimidée de dire au gestionnaire des Cubs qu'il avait tort. « Arrêt-court est un poste occupé, je serais mieux dans un endroit où je n'ai pas à lancer la balle ou à me déplacer beaucoup. »

Aro a ri un peu et secoua la tête pour ensuite appeler Jazz à la plaque. « Jazz, tu pourrais soulager Charlotte dans le champ extérieur, lui dire de prendre l'arrêt-court et Bella prendra sa place. »

Carlisle et Edward ont trouvé un ordre de frappeur pour leur équipe et le jeu a commencé. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et Bella avait la meilleure place, tandis que son équipe était sur le terrain. Elle se leva pour voir Edward quand il est venu à la batte. Ron, le frère de Carlisle a lancé et Edward a frappé la première balle, l'envoyant en plein essor. Elle allait assez loin pour une balle wiffle.

Lorsque Bella a obtenu l'occasion de frapper à la batte, elle se sentait horrible. Aro a essayé de lui donner des conseils, comme l'avait fait Jazz, l'aidant avec son attitude s'assurant qu'elle tenait la batte correctement, il criait même le moment où elle devait faire son swing, mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance.

Alice le faisait très bien, frapper la balle, courant autour des bases, et marquant même des scores pour son équipe plusieurs fois. Toutes les autres filles étaient vraiment bonnes, et Bella était déçue. Edward a essayé de lui remonter le moral à quelques reprises, lui donnant des caresses ou des baisers quand il venait à la batte et cela a fonctionné.

Il était tard dans le jeu et Bella avait chaud et était fatiguée, se sentant toute collante et en sueur. Elle est montée sur la plaque avec la batte wiffle en plastique jaune dans ses mains et à ce stade elle ne tentait même plus d'essayer de frapper. Alice à laisser trainer la balle vers elle et Bella a entendu Jazz et Aro lui crier de balancer son swing. Ce fut le plus étrange sentiment, la batte a heurté quelque chose et Bella se tenait la, regardant la balle wiffle voler au dessus de la tête de Peter, atterrissant profondément dans le champ gauche.

« Cours ! Cours ! » Tout le monde dans l'équipe de Bella a crié, la sortant de son hébétude.

Poussant son corps, Bella a couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à la première base, son œil coincé sur la balle en caoutchouc blanc épais gisante sur le sol. De sorte qu'elle n'a pas vu une branche cachée dans les hautes herbes où son pied s'est pris dedans. Son corps a continué d'avancer, mais sa jambe est resté derrière, ses bras tendu pour rattraper sa chute puis elle est entrée en contact avec le sol, son corps à glissé sur l'herbe, s'arrêtant tout proche de la première base.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui dire qu'elle était out – elle l'a su a la minute où elle a vu Jessie debout, la balle dans ses mains et les pieds sur la base. _C'est effrayant et embarrassant ! _Des mains fortes l'ont relevé, la remettant sur pied, l'a regardant pour voir si elle n'avait pas de coupure.

« Ça va Bella, » a demandé Aro à son coté avec Jazz juste à coté de lui. Edward était là lui aussi, touchant ses jambes, époussetant l'herbe de son short où d'énormes taches de gazon l'avait recouvert.

« Je vais bien » a t'elle murmuré, poussant de ses mains tout le monde autour d'elle.

Un jeu de mains ne la laissa pas, et la tira en arrière au dessus de ses hanches, des bras vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, quand les yeux d'Edward sont venus au niveau des siens. « Es tu sûre que ça va ? » ses yeux étaient brillants, mais pincé ensemble, les lignes inquiètes réunies, montrant son âge.

« Je vais bien … vraiment » dit-elle, en boitant vers l'endroit où le reste de son équipe étais assise dans les chaises de jardin.

A sa suite, il la plaça dans une chaise, Edward regarda sa cheville droite qui était un peu gonflée. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop mauvais, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ça se détériore.

« Esmé » dit-il doucement, détectant la présence de la femme. « Peux-tu nous avoir un peu de glace ? »

« Vraiment, Edward je vais bien. C'était juste une branche. S'il te plait ? » Le pria t'elle avec ses yeux. « Va finir le jeu, j'irais très bien. »

« D'accord, mais seulement si tu restes dans ce fauteuil et ne te lève pas » dit-il sévèrement, regardant dans ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle disait la vérité quand elle fit un signe affirmatif. Se penchant vers le bas, Edward l'embrassa doucement et a commencé à s'éloigner, mais il s'arrêta brusquement et tournant la tête vers elle. « Oh, et Swan » dit-il avec humour dans ses yeux « Tu es censée atteindre la première base, ne pas glisser en elle. »

« Merci pour l'info » dit-elle sèchement l'aspergeant avec l'eau de sa bouteille entamée.

« Tu paieras pour ça » l'a-t-il taquiné avec un clin d'œil avant de montrer son dos et repartir sur le terrain.

Bella a passé le reste du match sur la chaise. Personne ne l'a laissée jouer, même si sa cheville allait bien. Aro a insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait une entorse à la cheville même s'il ne s'occupait plus d'elle et Edward lui dit que si elle se levait pour jouer il arrêtait tout, tout de suite.

Maintenant elle le regardait en place de nouveau à la batte, Victoria était là en tant que receveuse, elle voulait, elle avait insisté pour jouer. Peut être que tout les deux aurait été en train d'être enroulé l'un avec l'autre dans son appartement au lieu d'être à la maison des Cullen pendant que Victoria flirtait avec lui. _Elle va laisser la paix à mon homme !_

Finalement le jeu s'est terminé et Edward et Bella ont quitté le lieu peu de temps après, Edward l'a pratiquement porté à la voiture en dépit de ses protestations. Ils leur restaient deux ou trois courtes heures et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils se sont donc arrêtés à l'appartement d'Edward d'abord pour qu'il puisse prendre son sac pour le voyage sur la route et ensuite ils sont retournés chez Bella où ils devaient tout les deux prendre une douche pour enlever toute la crasse de cette journée. Étant des défenseurs de l'environnement, ils ont décidés de sauver l'eau et de prendre la douche ensemble. Évidement on aurait pu discuter longtemps de combien ils ont conservé l'environnement vu le temps que leur douche à vraiment duré.

* * *

**Coucou! **

**3 semaines sans poster, vous vous doutez bien de la raison non ?**

**J'ai mis au monde ma petite fille Charlie le 9 aout dernier, un petit bout de 2kg950 et de 48cm ... **

**Un grand merci a toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés leur félicitations via le message que Tiftouff (ma petite femme chérie et "tata Fraise" de Charlie), avait laissé sur l'un de ses chapitres :)**

**Un gros bisous a toutes j'espère que vous avez savourés ce chapitre ;)**

**Gaëlle ... nouvelle maman :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 27**

**2 – 4 JUILLET 2009**

« Tu rejoins Edward pour déjeuner ? » a demandé Jessica avec enthousiasme, faisant reposer juste sa fesse sur le bout du bureau de Bella. « Tyler m'emmène à Fishmarket sur Clark. »

« Bien, amusez vous. »

« Où Edward et toi allez vous ? Vous voulez qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

« Oh, je déjeune avec Alice aujourd'hui. Dis à Tyler que je le salue. »

Les Cubs avaient fini leur série chez The Pirates très tard mercredi soir et ne sont pas arrivés à la maison avant très tôt ce matin – Edward avait envoyé un texto à Bella à 1h47 du matin lui disant qu'il était rentré à Chicago. En raison de cela, Bella lui ordonna de dormir lui disant qu'elle ne le verrait pas jusqu'au match –qui n'était qu'à sept heures ce soir – après quoi elle rentrerait à la maison et passerait du temps avec lui jusqu'au lendemain après midi pour l'autre match. Bien qu'Edward soit de retour à Chicago, cela semblait à des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit.

« Bien amuses toi bien ! » Jessica a marché vivement plus loin, bougeant en surplus ses fesses.

Soupirant fortement, Bella a ouvert le navigateur d'internet et a ouvert le site web des Cubs. Edward était en page principale, une image de lui marchant dans l'abri des Cubs du jeumatch d'hier, donnant à Garrett, Carlisle, et Tyler une tape de main après son home-run solo. Dieu qu'il était bon. Ses cheveux fous étaient poussés dessous le casque de protection bleu, mais ses yeux étaient verts vifs et sa peau pale – particulièrement ses joues –qui étaient rouges vif de son effort sur la balle. Il avait son sourire tordu sur l'image, ses dents blanches et droites, et ses avant bras si forts, si puissant. _Ughh, ça fait seulement trois jours et je deviens folle de désir !_

Il était un peu tôt pour commencer son déjeuner, mais Bella devait partir rejoindre Alice. Le « Taste of Chicago » continuait et elles avaient prévu de se retrouver à la fontaine et de passer l'après midi en se promenant un peu partout en mangeant autant qu'elles pourraient ingurgiter et digérer. Le « Taste of Chicago » était un festival d'aliments de 10 jours dans Grant Park. Tous les types de restaurant participaient, ils fournissaient quelques habitudes de préparation – les plats spéciaux et populaires – dans différentes tailles, la taille préférée de Bella était la portion «Test» - juste assez pour gouter en vous laissant affamé pour quelque chose d'autre. Alice et Bella aimaient le festival et l'attendaient impatiemment chaque année, il commençait toujours à la fin juin et finissait le quatre juillet avec un énorme étalage de feux d'artifice le vendredi soir.

« Hé Ang, je pars maintenant. Es tu sure que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » Elle se tenait dans l'entrée du cube d'Angéla se penchant contre l'armature du mur. Heureusement, elle avait été capable de s'habiller très confortablement aujourd'hui dans une jupe kaki qui descendait directement au dessus de ses genoux et une chemise marron et rose. Un rose à peine usé, mais elle aimait cette assemblage de couleurs ensemble – évidemment Alice avait donné son approbation de la jolie chemise avec un cordon rose attaché en un raccord sur le coin gauche inférieur.

«Sûre merci. Ben et moi y sommes allés au cours du weekend et nous y retournons le quatre. »

« Oh, vous venez au match après ? »

« Es tu sur que nous somme invités ? Nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. »

« Évidemment que vous l'êtes. Alice m'a spécialement dit de t'inviter avec Ben. Crois moi Alice ne distribue pas à la légère les « pittyvites » **(NT/ Mot surement donné en surnom aux invitations d'Alice. NT-Emy299 : à savoir que Pitty veut dire beau Gosse ou du moins mec qui mérite d'être connu)** Jazz avait décidé d'avoir un petit rassemblement chez lui pour le quatre juillet après le match des Cubs . Tous leur amis avaient été invités, à l'exception de Jake et Tanya. Heck, Seth avait été invité, ce qui inquiétait Bella parce qu'il pourrait emmener Jake avec lui sans savoir qu'il n'était pas désiré la bas.

« Je vais en parler à Ben. Je sais qu'il ne passerait pas à coté du fait de sortir avec Jazz et Edward à nouveau. »

« Okay je te verrais demain. Je prends le reste de ma journée » Secrètement, Bella pensait s'arrêter chez Edward après le déjeuner, juste pour dire salut et pour un baiser rapide en se tenant dans ses bras – il lui manquait vraiment.

Il faisait un peu nuageux, mais c'était assez sympa pour manger en plein air à Chicago, et assez pour que Bella décide de descendre à Grant Park. Les sons et les odeurs étaient si communs pour elle, qu'elle avait à peine notion de l'odeur d'égout malodorant ou des klaxons de voitures et des trams – rien ne pénétrait son esprit aujourd'hui, pas même les bus passant en soufflant de la fumée dans son visage. Au lieu de cela, ses pensées allaient vers dimanche et ce qui s'était passé chez elle avant qu'Edward ne doive partir pour Pittsburgh.

_L'eau chaude tombait autour de nous, Edward frottait le savon le long de mon dos, caressant mon cul avec ses grosses mains, les serrant un petit peu, sa langue contre mon oreille, tirant mon lobe dans sa bouche et le mordant._

_« Edward » gémissais-je, me collant contre le mur carrelé bleu avec mes mains, appuyant mon front sur leur fraicheur._

_« Bella, je ne veux pas te quitter » a-t-il murmuré contre mon cou, ses dents mordant vers le bas dans ma chair – il savait que j'aimais cela, dur et rugueux._

_« Alors ne pars pas » balbutiais-je en gémissant de la sensation de sa queue pressant contre mon entrée. « Je veux te voir » sifflais je, mais poussant toujours mes hanches, forçant sa tête à l'intérieur de moi._

_« Bella » gémit-il, son corps tendu « J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_Sans aucun effort évident, Edward se dégagea et me retourna de sorte que mon dos était arc bouté contre les carreaux bleus. Mes bras encerclèrent son cou et je l'ai tiré vers moi, en attaquant sa bouche, avide de le chercher, levant la jambe droite autour de sa hanche et me frottant moi-même contre sa queue rigide._

_L'eau chaude pulsait sur nos deux corps, ce qui rendait difficile de respirer dans l'air épais qui nous entourait. Edward enveloppa un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira plus contre lui, son autre main jouant avec mes seins, taquinant mes mamelons, tirant sur mon piercing. _

_Avec ma jambe levée autour de la hanche d'Edward, j'ai déplacé ma main vers lui pour le repositionner à mon entrée._

_« Tu vas me baiser ? » demandais-je, ravie de l'anticipation de le sentir en moi à nouveau. J'avais attendu ça toute la journée, tout le long du match à maintenant que nous puissions avoir ce moment ensemble._

_« Supplies moi » a grogné Edward en enfonçant ses hanches en avant juste un peu pour que son bout entre et ressorte ensuite._

_« Baises moi Edward » ais-je supplié, en saisissant son cul avec mes mains, essayant le pousser en moi. « S'il te plait Edward, j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur !»_

_« J'aime te baiser Bella » a-t-il gémit en poussant lentement en avant, me remplissant à moitié._

_« Plus ! » ais-je commandé en poussant mes hanches, mordant son épaule en me battant contre sa volonté, essayant d'obtenir plus « Je veux tous de toi ! »_

_Un petit gémissement s'est échappé de mes lèvres quand il a fait tout son chemin, puis son bras droit est descendu, soulevant ma jambe gauche pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, accrochant mes pieds ensemble. Son corps s'écrasait en moi, son érection me remplissant, mon dos poussant contre les carreaux et j'ai poussé un cri « Oui Eddie, comme ça ! »_

_Il fait sa vigoureusement me baisant contre le mur, l'eau m'aveuglant quand j'ai frotté mon nez sur son cou, le mordant quand j'ai sentie la douleur. Oh, mais j'ai aimé la douleur, la douleur était bonne. Elle a poussé mes sens sur les bords, j'ai enfoncé mes ongles courts dans ses omoplates, le tirant en moi quand il claqua plus difficilement contre les carreaux._

_« Je t'aime » a-t-il grogné, ses doigts serrant ma peau sur mes cuisses pour soutenir mon poids. « Et j'aime te baiser, tu aimes Isabella ? » D'où ça lui était venu ? Oh, mais j'ai tellement aimé. Il pourrait m'appeler Isabella ou tout ce qu'il voulait pendant qu'il me baisait._

_La pression s'accumulant à l'intérieur de moi était sur le point d'exploser et je ne pouvais plus la repousser. « Oui Eddie » ais je haleté « Je suis si proche ! Baises moi plus dur ! Plus vite ! » Les sentiments tourbillonnaient autour de mon esprits, il était dur de me contenir et d'avoir du sens. Tout ce que je savais c'était que la sensation d'Edward, de sa queue dure à l'intérieur de moi, avec la friction de nos deux corps avec nos tête se tordant de l'avant à l'arrière et je me sentais tomber, mais je me tenais serré avec un bras et l'autre s'est instinctivement dirigé vers le bas, pour trouver mon clitoris tout en frottant contre sa peau, me poussant sur le bord._

_« Putain ! Eddie ! Ugh, putain ! » Mes cris ont été noyés par l'eau tombant sur nous, mais je sentis mes muscles se resserrer autour de lui et mon corps trembler contre sa poitrine, quelque soit ce que __j'avais saisi pour me tenir, j'ai entendu le bruit d'un projectile dans mes oreilles mais je n'y ai prêté aucune attention._

_« Isabella » a-t-il gémi. Brisant ses hanches contre les miennes « Putain, tu es si serrée ! Bella ! » A-t-il sifflé fort. _

_Son corps s'est alors balancé encore quelque fois et il a frissonné contre moi, s'écrasant contre moi contre le mur, son cœur frappant contre le mien dans un désordre, son front se reposant sur mon épaule, et sa poitrine se soulevant avec chaque souffle non contrôlé qu'il reprenait._

_« Maintenant si on prenait une douche » ais-je expiré, laissant mes pieds lentement glisser vers le bas de la baignoire une fois qu'il se fut retiré. « Je pense que nous pouvons nous laver de nouveau » tirant mon visage hors de la houlette de son cou, j'ai ri, puis j'ai soupiré tristement quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait à faire– il devait partir._

« Excusez-moi » a dit une femme en cognant dans l'épaule de Bella.

Son esprit avait tellement été pris par ses souvenirs de la douche avec Edward qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était maintenant debout directement en face de Buckingham Fountain de Grant Park. En regardant la beauté de la pulvérisation de l'eau dans l'air, elle a soudainement été attristé par le fait qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour connaitre cela avec elle. Sortant son téléphone elle a pris une photo rapide, puis elle l'a envoyé à Edward avec un message.

_**Je souhaite que tu sois là. Rendez vous au match ce soir. Je t'aime !**_

Elle terminait toujours ses messages envers lui avec un petit « je t'aime » maintenant. En repensant au mariage de ses parents, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu dire ces mots d'eux, l'un à l'autre – en fait jamais. Comment avait-elle été si aveugle ? Comment n'avait-elle pu voir que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas ? Eh bien en faite, son père avait aimé sa mère, elle le reconnaissait, même s'il n'avait pas dit assez ses mots. Et c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas manquer une occasion de dire comment elle se sentait à Edward.

Que faire si l'absence de son père pour exprimer les sentiments avait été la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait ressentit le besoin de chercher ailleurs ? Peut être qu'elle ne se sentait pas aimée parce qu'elle n'entendait jamais ces paroles ? Toute personne qui connaissait Charlie savait combien il aimait sa femme, même s'il n'était pas bon pour l'exprimer. Même après qu'elle l'ait trompé. Cette pensée irritait Bella et elle se mit en colère contre sa mère, se demandant comment elle n'avait pas pu voir l'amour que Charlie avait pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le reconnaitre ou ne pas comprendre qu'il se manifestait autrement que les autres ? »

Avant que Bella ne puisse exposer le reste de ses pensées, son téléphone cellulaire sonna avec un nouveau message texte.

_**Dommage que tu ne sois pas ici avec moi. Je t'aime aussi !**_

Avec le message il y avait une autre image de Buckingham Foutain, mais sous un angle différent de celui où Bella était à le regarder. _Que … il est là !_

Fermant son téléphone, Bella regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, recherchant une touffe de cheveux roux en désordre, mais il y avait trop de monde autour. « Edward » a-t-elle dit à haute voix, en espérant qu'il était proche et qu'il serait en mesure de l'entendre. Quand il ne répondit pas et qu'elle ne pu pas le voir elle essaya de trouver l'angle sous lequel il avait pris la photo.

Faisant la tour de la fontaine, en s'excusant quand elle heurta les gens parce qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle l'a finalement vu. Assis sur un banc en face de la fontaine, Edward l'a regardée fixement en la regardant le chercher et elle l'a aimé. Quand il a vu qu'elle l'avait trouvé, il s'est levé et a commencé à se diriger vers elle. Sans hésitation, Bella a couru du mieux qu'elle pu avec la foule et atterrit dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là ! » Cria t'elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue et le cou pendant qu'il tournait autour en la tenant.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart » dit-il avant de planter ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça n'avait été que trois jours, mais ce fut trois longs jours et il était si heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Comment savais-tu ? » Bella se détacha de lui, reposant ses pieds sur le sol quand il relâcha son emprise sur elle. « Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ? »

« J'ai appelé Alice et je lui ai dit que je voulais te surprendre. »

« Elle avait prévu cela ? » son corps a pivoté de façon à regarder autour d'eux, s'attendant à voir son amie se cacher derrière un arbre ou un groupe de personnes. « Où est elle ? »

Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'a à nouveau tiré étroitement, le visage s'enterrant dans sa poitrine, où elle se détendit contre lui, respirant son odeur. « Jazz et Alice sont près de la tente à bière nous attendant. »

« Oh, nous devons les retrouver ? »

Edward a ri et s'est ensuite penché pour l'embrasser chastement « Nous n'avons pas à le faire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de manger. »

« Vraiment, moi aussi, viens. »

Juste au moment où Bella a essayé de le tenir par la main et de le tirer derrière elle, il l'a retenu. « D'abord j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Il a tiré une balle d'un petit sac noir et la lui a donné « Ne deviens pas trop excitée, c'est la signature de Towne. J'ai du voleter au dessus de lui et m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien écrit d'inconvenant. »

« Merci pour ça. Il a toujours une façon de dire les choses d'une horrible manière. » Un frisson a coulé le long du dos de Bella quand elle a pensé aux choses déplaisantes qu'il avait dit dimanche dernier chez les Cullen. Elle l'avait ignoré, mais il avait pris un timbre bizarre, encore plus bizarre que ce qu'elle avait eu à l'hôtel. « Merci pour la balle » dit-elle après avoir lu l'inscription de Towne qui disait juste « A Bella, avec amour, James Towne »

« Il y a encore une chose » a dit Edward, ses yeux balayant la zone avant de tirer Bella jusqu'à la balustrade qui entourait la fontaine. « Restes ici et ne bouge pas. » C'est à ce moment que Bella a remarqué qu'il avait pris son appareil photo avec lui et elle sourit en le regardant approcher d'une femme avec une poussette et lui tendit son appareil, faisant signe du coté de Bella « Bon » dit-il en revenant se placer à coté d'elle en mettant un bras autour de sa taille et la tirant contre son coté « Essaye d'avoir l'air heureuse. »

La femme a pris quelques photos d'eux, les faisant poser différemment, même si elle les avait regardés l'un et l'autre. Bella ne pouvait retenir son rire quand elle regardait dans les yeux d'Edward et la dame a du reprendre la photo de nombreuses fois. Mais Edward ne cessait de répéter des choses stupides, la faisant rire – c'était de sa faute. Quand ils ont eu fini avec leur séance photo, la dame a redonné l'appareil photo à Edward et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je vous connais de quelque part ? » dit-elle un regard de confusion sur son visage. Elle l'avait évidemment reconnu, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où. C'était un peu ironique, pensait Bella, surtout quand elle regarda le fils de la dame dans la poussette avec le t-shirt des Cubs à manches longues. »

« Je joue avec les Cubs » a dit Edward levant les épaules. Il n'aurait normalement pas dit cela à quelqu'un dans le public comme ça, mais la dame avait eu la bonté de les prendre en photo.

« Edward Masen ? » la dame poussa un cri. « Oh mon dieu ! Pouvez-vous signer quelque chose pour mon mari ? Il va paniquer ! Oh mon dieu ! »

« Sh, sh, sh, » a dit Edward précipitamment « Je signerais tout ce que vous voulez, mais juste doucement » ses yeux ont scanné la foule rapidement autour d'eux et bien que quelques personnes se soient tournées pour regarder la femme, personne n'a semblé le remarquer.

Après avoir fouillé dans son sac, la femme a retiré un petit livre de composition et un stylo et Edward a signé une petite note au mari de la femme et elle a commencé à parler. « Puis je avoir une photo avec vous mon fils et moi ? Mon mari est un grand fan et -»

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » l'a-t-il interrompu en voulant juste en finir avec ça.

La dame a remis son appareil photo à Bella et puis elle a tiré son fils hors de la poussette, debout a coté d'Edward avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Bella a pris quelques photos des trois puis a retenu son souffle, quand la dame a remis son petit garçon dans les bras d'Edward et s'est reculé, Bella a regardé Edward tenir l'enfant sans effort, fredonnant dans l'oreille du bébé, le faisant un peu rebondir de haut en bas tout doucement – c'était naturel. Quelque chose dans le cœur de Bella s'est élargi et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'est agrandit, les battements devenant lourds et distinct dans ses oreilles. _S'il vous plait ne laissez pas quelqu'un d'autre entendre !_

« Tu vas bien ? » a demandé Edward à coté d'elle, un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

« Euh, ouais. Où est elle allée ? » Tournant la tête, Bella regarda pour voir la femme.

« Je ne sais pas, mais nos amis nous attendent » souriait-il, son sourire adorable qui envoya une vague de désir en elle. Les sentiments que son contact invoquait étaient toujours là. Elle s'était habituée à la ruée qui remplissait son corps, mais toujours aussi présent et pour une quelconque raison, les sentiments furent plus prononcé à ce moment là – elle aimait ça.

Main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés, Edward et Bella marchèrents vers la tente de la bière et Bella a essayé de la quitter pour obtenir des billets pour les stands, mais Edward la tira en arrière, lui montrant une énorme collection de billets qu'il avait déjà acheté. « Il s'agit d'un rendez vous » lui a-t-il rappelé, en faisant signe vers son sac qui tenait le plus récent ajout à sa collection de balle.

Après avoir pris quelques bières, Edward a pris quelques photos de Jazz et d'Alice et puis certaine de Alice et Bella, ou certaine de Bella juste quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas. Tous les quatre se promenaient, passant d'un stand à l'autre à parler, à rire, plaisanter et juste à passer du bon temps ensemble. La seule chose qu'il manquait, songea Edward en lui-même, était Emmett et Rosalie. Tout les deux étaient devenu incontournable dans sa vie, il n'était pas sur, mais il savait qu'il voulait qu'ils soient là avec eux. Tous les six, lui semblait juste, ensemble comme un groupe et il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Emmett – dont il était venu à le voir comme un frère – et Rosalie qu'il verrait à la soirée de Jazz le quatre.

Entre Jazz et Edward, tous les quatre ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin avant d'avoir à s'arrêter et de prendre des photos avec quelques fans et signer des autographes. Les filles ont observé tout cela avec habitude se blottissant ensemble pour se moquer de leur hommes pendant que les filles flirtaient, que les hommes bégayaient autour d'eux nerveusement et que les jeunes gamins regardaient les deux hommes fixement dans une crainte révérencielle. C'était intéressant de voir les réactions variées qu'ils invoquent chez leurs fans. Ils ont même été touchés par quelques hommes ce qui a encore plus fait rire Alice et Bella.

Il était presque midi et demi quand ils se sont dirigés vers le pavillon sportif et quelqu'un les a appelé par leur nom, Edward et Jazz, s'ensuivent tous les quatre de se retourner en gémissant en même temps. Mais ce qu'ils ont trouvé devant eux les ont fait sourire.

« Rick ! » a crié Edward en premier, en marchant vers le joueur de première base des White Sox avec une main tendue. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et ont parlé doucement, avec Jazz les rejoignant. De nombreux autres joueurs des Sox sont venus. Ils avaient tous leur uniforme d'entrainement à la bâte et lançaient des balles autour d'eux à certains enfants, signant des autographes et prenant des photos.

Bella savait que les Sox seraient là, mais ne pensait pas s'y arrêter. Tous les sports de Chicago et leurs équipes devaient passer du temps au pavillon des sports à un moment donné pendant le festival pour jouer avec leurs fans. Chaque équipe de Chicago sauf les Cubs avec qui le festival de cette année ne cadrait pas bien avec leur horaire.

Les gars ont présenté Alice et Bella à Rick et aux nombreux autres joueurs et ils ont ensuite signé quelques autographes pour certains fans qui étaient arrivés avant qu'ils ne finissent de marcher hors des stands de nourritures. A la fin, Bella en eu assez de manger et eu envie d'aller à la maison pour mettre un survêtement – n'importe quoi avec une taille extensible – puis tous les quatre ont marchés vers le haricot. (_N-Emy299: c'est une sculpture_)

Alice a pris quelques photos d'Edward et de Bella avec le haricot et ensuite ils ont changés pour prendre Alice et Jazz et ensuite Bella et Alice et ensuite certains fans sont venus et ont pris leur photos avec Edward, Jazz et le haricot. Ils avaient passé presque 45 minutes au haricot à prendre des photos et avait finalement constaté que personne ne les avait pris tout les quatre avant de demander à quelqu'un de le faire.

Edward et Jazz devaient s'apprêter à aller à Wrigley, ils devaient être la bas pas plus tard que quatre heures et les filles allaient rentrer à la maison pour faire un petit somme avant le match. Pendant qu'Alice et Jazz avaient un moment privé ensemble, Edward a emballé ses bras autour de Bella et l'a juste tenue, embrassant le haut de sa tête et appréciant la sensation d'elle dans ses bras.

« Quels sont tes projets pour après le match ? » a-t-il demandé à sa tête, balançant leur corps très légèrement.

« Aller au lit »

« Veux-tu rentrer chez moi ? M'attendre ? »

« Edward » gémit-elle tristement dans son épaule « j'ai du travail demain matin. »

« S'il te plait ? » il la regarda et l'embrassa innocemment, laissant trainer ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je vis près de ton bureau – tu pourras dormir un peu plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas » a t'elle commencé mais a été coupée.

« Nous pourrons essayer quelque chose de nouveau » a t'il suggéré, ses lèvres frottant doucement le long de son cou, envoyant une pointe d'électricité à travers elle, passionnante. « S'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu n'es pas fair-play »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. »

En soulevant ses orteils, Bella a placé ses lèvres contre les siennes « J'ai été à la maternelle Edward, je sais comment partager mes jouets. » elle l'embrassa alors et se détacha, un méchant sourire illuminant son visage et Edward a regardé quand elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Alice.

« Attends ! » l'a-t-il appelé à la suite « Est-ce un oui ? »

Passant la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, Bella lui envoya un baiser en s'agitant doucement. « Je t'attendrais » a-t-elle crié vers lui avec un clin d'œil. « Assures toi juste d'être bien reposé ! »

~GO CUBS~

« Je suis quoi ? » demanda Jane au docteur en regardant l'écran devant elle. Cela faisait neuf jours qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était passée par une fausse couche. Une fois de retour dans son lit chez Mila à la maison de Juan, Jane était resté là et ne faisait que dormir et manger. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout perdu et ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

Mais c'est là que les choses sont devenues bizarre. L'hémorragie avait cessé, tout comme les crampes et ses symptômes de grossesse n'ont jamais disparu. Son médecin lui avait dit que son corps allait faire passer la fausse couche très bien – si ce mot pouvait légitimement être utilisé dans ce contexte – et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quelque chose de médical afin de l'aider pour l'avortement, mais elle avait surtout peur – elle ne voulait pas de curetage ni même penser à tout type de chirurgie, quelque soit la raison, ça la contrariait.

Voila comment elle se retrouvait dans le bureau du médecin aujourd'hui – de voir ce qui se passait. La première chose que son médecin avait voulu faire était une échographie pour voir si le sac gestationnel était encore dans son ventre. Ce qu'ils ont vu a l'intérieur était bien plus qu'un simple sac gestationnel. Ils ont vu une forme de haricot avec deux bras et deux jambes, et la tête. Non seulement il y avait un fœtus en développement à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il se déplaçait et son cœur battait.

« Vous êtes encore enceinte » a déclaré son médecin de nouveau, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, je veux dire, pourquoi l'hémorragie ? »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais j'ai une théorie » dit-il, tirant l'endoscopie de ses jambes écartées en jetant le préservatif. Il se rassit sur le tabouret rond et expira bruyamment. « Avec votre âge, je pense que vous avez fait une fausse couche de jumeau. »

« C'est possible? » a demandé Jane, non sur de ce que cela signifié si le bébé restant allait bien ou non.

« Oui, c'est très commun »

« Alors, celui-ci … ? »

« Celui lui devrait être parfait » l'a-t-il rassuré « Vous en êtes à sept semaines et cinq jours ce qui met le terme » a-t-il songé en marquant une pause pour se retourner vers l'écran, donnant un coup d'œil rapide au bébé qui était toujours à l'écran avec sa date de terme estimée « Le 13 février ». Il lui a sourit chaleureusement « Je vais faire venir l'infirmier pour plusieurs prise de sang pour que nous puissions exécuter quelques chiffres sur vous et puis j'ai besoin que vous reveniez dans deux jours et refaire le test. C'est juste une précaution pour m'assurer que tout va bien – rien à craindre. »

« D'accord » a-t-elle murmuré, excitée de la construction à l'intérieur d'elle. _Je suis encore enceinte !_

Trop heureuse de rentrer à la maison, Jane est allée diner où Mila travaillait et lui a dit les grandes nouvelles. Les deux amies ont passé le reste de la journée à rire et à parler de leur prochains plans et de ce que Jane voulait faire. Son plan originel – était qu'Edward soit le père- déménager à Chicago et être avec lui. Mais maintenant, avec le bébé étant de Jazz, ce qui n'était pas forcément idéal, bien qu'elle ne surveille pas toujours les changements de paysage. Elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour recevoir le plus d'argent possible de lui. En ce moment il lui envoyait 5000$, mais c'était juste assez, elle voulait plus.

~GO CUBS~

C'était une chambre où elle avait été avant, mais pas avec Edward – pas jusqu'à présent. La seule chose dans la chambre était un piano à queue Black Baby luisant noir et un banc s'accordant. Les autre moments qu'elle avait passé là avait été pendant qu'elle l'attendait pour aller à la maison pour un jeu ou le matin après qu'il soit parti pour le stade de Base-ball. Elle s'était assise sur le banc et avait joué quelques notes, fantasmant sur comment ce serait quand il jouerait pour elle. Maintenant elle était ici et elle ne pouvait plus attendre de l'entendre jouer sa musique.

Pour l'instant la nuit avait été parfaite. Les Cubs avaient battu les Milwaukee Brewers 2-1 et Bella avait rejoint l'appartement d'Edward pour lui faire un diner agréable et romantique pour deux. Ils ont mangé sur la petit table du salon montée directement à coté des grandes fenêtres sur les cotés de son salon, regardant la jetée en bas bleu marine et tous les gens recueillis là, attendant l'étalage du feu d'artifice. Chicago fêtait le quatre juillet et les feux d'artifice étaient programmés pour ce soir, le trois juillet et Bella avait hâte de le voir de la copropriété d'Edward – il avait la vue parfaite.

Ils ont parlé de sa musique tout le long du diner, Bella le suppliant pratiquement de jouer pour elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas jouer pour elle, mais il était nerveux. Sa musique était quelque chose qu'il faisait pour lui et seulement ses parents et quelques autres membres au hasard de sa famille l'avaient entendu jouer ses propres compositions, ce que Bella voulait entendre. Spécialement elle voulait entendre la chanson qu'il avait commencé à écrire la deuxième nuit où ils s'étaient vus, la musique qu'il composait quand ils se sont assis sous la véranda.

« Viens Bella » a dit Edward en tapotant le banc à coté de lui.

« Je ne veux pas être au milieu » a-t-elle dit d'un air penaud, pas vraiment sur de où serait le meilleur endroit pour qu'elle s'assoie.

« Tu ne seras pas au milieu » a-t-il dit en rouant des yeux. « Avances »

S'y rendant finalement, elle s'est assise à coté de lui, essayant de lui donner le maximum de place possible, regardant ses doigts caresser doucement les clés ivoire, ne les appuyant pas vraiment encore. « Détends-toi » l'a-t-il taquiné en poussant délibérément son épaule « Il ne mord pas »

Bella a ri sottement « Mais toi oui. »

Edward lui a sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et a ensuite commencé à jouer doucement. « C'est la chanson qui m'est venue la nuit sous ta véranda » a-t-il chuchoté, ses yeux fouillant les siens pour une réaction.

« C'est magnifique. »

Il ne lui parla pas beaucoup pendant qu'il joua, mais ils ont échangé quelques coups d'œil, faisant rougir Bella à chaque fois. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle chanson il jouait pour elle, si c'était celle qu'il avait écrit ou non. Son esprit était dans l'émerveillement premier – celui de la véranda- et après cela elle s'est juste détendue et a apprécié tout le reste.

Il n'y avait jamais de pause dans son jeu entre les chansons et elle l'a regardé de coté, hypnotisée par ses doigts vifs et souples bougeant et comment ses épaules et ses avant muscles étaient, se tendant et se détendant quand il jouait. Cela n'a pas pris longtemps avant que le ciel ne s'obscurcisse et que Bella ait regardé Edward regarder par la fenêtre qui était sur leur gauche et lui sourit. Ça avait été une belle journée.

Un petit soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit l'éclat de lumière dans le ciel – le feu d'artifice commençait. Regardant les grandes ombres lumineuses, les taches de couleur, Edward a brusquement changé de chanson, il jouait « America The Beautiful » et Bella lui sourit, leur yeux se verrouillant quelques secondes. Pendant les 10 minutes suivantes, Edward a joué tout du patriotique, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour être en accord avec les couleurs qui se reflétaient dans son appartement par les fenêtres et les grondements tremblants des explosions.

Voulant avoir une meilleure vue, Bella s'est levée du banc de piano et a éteint les lumières dans la pièce et a fermé la porte. Elle a alors marché pour être devant la fenêtre, regardant dehors l'étendue de souffles colorés dans le ciel. Edward la regarda, en changeant sa chanson encore une fois, recommençant avec la chanson avec laquelle il avait commencé, sa chanson.

« C'est vraiment magnifique » murmurait-elle, les yeux toujours sur le ciel explosif « La chanson Edward » dit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder « lui as-tu donné un nom ? »

« Pas encore » dit-il en haussant les épaules, les coins de sa bouche se tournant dans un petit sourire – elle avait reconnu la chanson. « Je pensais la nommer la chanson de Bella »

Elle revint vers lui alors, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en regardant ses doigts danser le long des touches noires et blanches. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que » dit-il en tournant la tête pour la regarder « C'est ta chanson »

« La mienne ? »

« Mmhmm » a-t-il fredonné en retournant la tête vers l'avant.

Quand la chanson s'est terminée, Edward se retourna sur le banc, mais il resta assis, les bras passant autour de la taille de Bella et posant sa tête sur son ventre. Paresseusement elle passa la main dans ses cheveux tandis que le tonnerre florissant des feux d'artifices faisaient trembler l'immeuble autour d'eux.

« Je t'aime Bella » chuchota Edward en embrassant sa chemise sur son estomac et relevant son visage pour la regarder.

« Et je t' -»

Un bruit de sonnerie à interrompu leur moment d'intimité et Bella a marqué une pause, s'interrompant en fronçant les sourcils vers Edward qui la contemplait pour savoir si en effet il devait répondre au téléphone. Il pouvait dire par la sonnerie que c'était le hall d'entré du bâtiment, il se demanda pourquoi il le tracassait maintenant, il n'attendait pas d'invité.

« Tu vas répondre ? » a demandé Bella en se détachant de lui.

« Je suppose » a-t-il soupiré. En se levant il a embrassé Bella sur ses lèvres et l'a ensuite tiré dans le salon où il a répondu à son téléphone fixe.

« Bonjour ? Hé Roger, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Roger était le garde de la sécurité du poste de nuit au bureau d'entrée.

« Qui ? »

« Non Roger, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment … Elle n'a pas été invitée à venir. » a dit Edward tendant un bras vers Bella et elle a marché vers lui, lui permettant de passer un bras autour d'elle et d'embrasser le haut de sa tête.

« Permets lui de s'assoir en bas toute la nuit, elle deviendra fatiguée et prendra congé »

Bella lui a lancé un coup d'œil d'interrogation et il grimaça en lui articulant les mots « Plus tard »

« D'accord. Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir. Bien, dit lui juste que je ne reçois pas d'invité ce soir. Au revoir »

« Qu'est ce que c'était que toutes ces questions ? » a demandé Bella quand Edward a raccroché le téléphone.

S'appuyant contre le bar entre la cuisine et le salon, Edward a passé ses deux bras autour de la taille de Bella et l'a gardée pour une étreinte serrée, l'embrassant sur le front. « Rien d'important » a-t-il murmuré contre sa peau.

« Non ? Alors pourquoi tu sembles énervé ? »

« Je ne suis pas énervé Bella »

« Ah si tu l'es. Ta bouche s'aplanit en une seule lune et les plis aux coins de tes yeux sont pliés ensemble quand tu es énervé – tu le fais maintenant »

Expirant fort, Edward a appuyé son front contre le sien et l'a embrassé doucement avant de se reculer. « Tanya est en bas. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Roger a dit qu'elle semblait bouleversée et qu'elle pleurait. »

« Et tu l'as renvoyée ? » autant elle n'aimait pas Tanya, autant Bella avait un mauvais sentiment dans son estomac. Si Jake avait fait quelque chose pour la bouleverser, ce serait sa faute parce qu'elle avait été celle qui avait créé ce mensonge pour mettre Tanya avec lui.

« J'ai essayé » a-t-il dit d'un ton pince sans rire « Elle refuse de partir et s'est assise sur une des chaises de bar dans le vestibule. »

« Oh » Bella ne savait pas exactement comment elle devait se sentir, d'une part elle était inquiète de ce que Jake pouvait avoir fait, mais de l'autre, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle vienne ruiner leur nuit. Elle avait était parfaite jusque là.

« Que veux tu que je fasse Bella ? Je peux voir ton esprit tourner dans ta tête, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il a pour que tu me regardes avec ce froncement de sourcils ? »

« Promets-moi de ne pas devenir fou. »

Edward a roulé des yeux et a serré ses bras autour de sa taille « Je promet de ne pas devenir fou » a-t-il dit d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oh ça semble si sincère. »

« C'est le meilleur que tu arriveras à avoir en ce moment. Je serais fou tant que Tanya sera en bas et ne partira pas et au son de ta voix j'ai peur que tu es quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

« Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûre … »

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Tu te souviens de combien Rosalie et moi avons voulu mettre Tanya avec Jake ? »

« Oui » a-t-il sourit, se demandant pourquoi leur petit essai à la réalisation de ce jeu l'aurait tant inquiété.

« Bien, tu vois, nous avons en quelque sorte, mentis à Tanya. »

« Menti ? »

Bella lui expliqua tout sur la nuit de la fête où elle avait compris les intentions de Jake et comment Tanya ne gardait pas ses mains loin de lui et donc elle et Rosalie avaient trouvé le plan. Autre que quelques sourires suffisant d'Edward sur Bella étant jalouse, il lui a laissé tout sortir avant de lui répondre.

« Donc tu crois qu'elle pleure en bas parce que tu lui a menti sur Jake ? »

« Techniquement je ne lui ais pas dis le mensonge. »

« Ah, mais c'était ton idée »

« Dieu, ne me le rappelle pas. Ce n'est pas l'un de mes meilleurs moments. »

« Sais-tu s'ils se voient ? »

« Non, je ne parle pas du tout à Jake, mais Emmett a dit à Rosalie qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, bien que je ne sois pas sûre vu qu'il m'a envoyé ces roses. »

« Tu veux que je dise à Roger de l'envoyer ici ? »

« Non … oui … je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre soirée … pourtant elle l'est déjà, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est à toi de voir Bella. Personnellement je me sens très bien avec le fait de la laisser en bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre et qu'elle s'en aille. »

« Que faire si Jake lui a fait quelque chose ? Que faire si je suis responsable de tout ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment ? »

Edward soupira bruyamment et baisa le front de Bella une fois de plus « je vais appeler Roger »

~GO CUBS~

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça ! » Bella a ri sottement en frottant son nez doucement contre la tête d'Edward. Pour l'heure passée ils étaient couchés dans le lit et avaient parlé de Tanya et de sa visite.

En entrant dans l'appartement d'Edward elle avait procédé à essayer de se lancer dans ses bras à chercher du réconfort, auquel il s'était soutiré loin d'elle et l'avait assise sur le canapé du salon. Bella s'était assise sur le canapé à coté d'elle et Tanya a ordonné –pas demandé- à Bella de partir.

Après quelques mots bien choisis d'Edward, Bella est restée dans le salon et a écouté le deuxième couplet de l'histoire de Tanya et de son mari Brian, décrivant l'homme comme un monstre et réclamant qu'il avait abusé d'elle. Dans son cœur, Bella se sentait horrible de penser que Tanya mentait, mais en même temps son discourt semblait si répété.

Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, Tanya a alors continué de raconter à Edward sa conversation téléphonique avec Brian ce soir et comment il l'avait traitée de trainée et lui avait dit certaines choses très déplaisantes – des choses trop déplaisantes qu'elle était trop embarrassée de répéter. Bella a roulé des yeux, à l'origine elle l'adressait à Edward lui donnant l'avertissement de se taire et ne rien dire – il semblait à Bella qu'il croyait à sa merde.

Tanya pleurait de tout son cœur vers Edward à la recherche de sympathie et de réconfort auprès de lui et c'est devenu trop pour Bella et elle a fini par se lever et entrer dans la cuisine, s'accoudant au comptoir. C'est alors que Tanya a essayé de se rapprocher d'Edward et il a envoyé une paire d'yeux désespérés vers Bella.

« Donc cela n'à rien avoir avec Jake ? » a demandé Edward, ses yeux regardant fixement Tanya d'abord puis Bella, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas la faire monter dans son appartement.

« Jake ? » a étouffé Tanya « Pourquoi y aurait il quelque chose à voir avec lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas » soupira Edward « Nous étions inquiets qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose … »

« Jake à un cœur » dit-elle chantonnant.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas allée chez lui ce soir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu interrompu avec Bella ? »

C'est alors que la descente commença. Les yeux perçants bleu gris se tournèrent vers Bella lui tirant des fléchettes empoissonnées sur elle et les accusations ont alors commencées à voler. « Elle t'a changé ! » a dit Tanya « Nous avions l'habitude d'être amis, tu avais l'habitude d'être là pour moi. »

« Tanya » a gémit Edward en se levant du canapé pour marcher aux cotés de Bella « Nous pouvons toujours être des amis » a-t-il dit essayant de la consoler, sentant le corps de Bella se raidir à coté de lui. Remarquant le changement dans la posture de Bella, Edward s'est rendu compte qu'il avait dit une chose fausse. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait ou dirait, il ne pourrait pas gagner dans cette situation. Se tournant pour regarder Bella, il a levé un sourcil vers elle l'invitant à entrer dans le tas à tout moment.

« Non c'est différent » a déclaré Tanya, faisant le tour du canapé pour lui faire face « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Craint-elle que je réussisse à te récupérer ? »

Gémissant Edward a mis la tête en bas et il l'a secoué d'avant en arrière. _Cela n'arrive pas !_

« Je suis juste là » a explosé Bella sévèrement « Si tu veux savoir comment je me sens demande moi ! »

« Il n'aime pas les filles autoritaires et jalouses, Bella » a déclaré Tanya « Reste comme tu es et tu le perdras à jamais. »

« C'est ça Tanya, tu vas partir maintenant » grommela Edward.

« Je suis désolée si la vérité blesse » soupira Tanya, saisissant son sac sur la table basse. « Merci d'être là pour moi. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi. »

« La prochaine fois, vas trouver Jake » a dit sèchement Edward, marchant derrière elle vers la porte, la fermant quand elle sortie.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, c'est Bella qui a engloutit Edward dans ses bras, s'enroulant autour de lui et s'excusant de lui avoir fait entrer Tanya chez lui. « Allons au lit » lui a-t-elle dit à l'oreille.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés quelques heures plus tard à rire et à se câliner dans le lit, parlant d'abord de Tanya, mais déplaçant ensuite la conversation sur rien d'important ou d'indirect. C'était si facile pour eux d'être ensemble et si facile de parler de n'importe quoi, tout ou rien du tout. _Maison. _Sans Bella ici dans ses bras, Edward se sentait si vide et seul, mais avec elle, il se sentait sûr, complet il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à la maison et il ne voulait plus jamais être sans elle de nouveau. _C'est la seule. _Réalisant combien il se sentait fort à propos de Bella et en reconnaissant ce qu'il voulait avec elle – le mariage – c'est allumé dans sa tête. Edward s'est appuyé sur elle et a embrassé sa bouche, la faisant taire, ses mains frottant le long de ses courbes. Ce soir il lui ferait l'amour, l'amour magnifique, passionné, à l'ancienne. _(N-Emy299 : à l'ancienne? Parce qu'il y a une nouvelle façon de faire et je ne suis pas au courant? ^^)_

~GO CUBS~

« Tiens » a dit Emmett dans un soupir étouffé « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

En étendant la main sur la sienne, Bella a pris la petite boite qu'il tenait et l'a ouverte « C'est magnifique ! Quand vas-tu … attends, pas aujourd'hui ! Je veux dire, pas au match pas vrai ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » il a repris la boite et l'a glissé dans sa poche de short.

« Em nous sommes à un match des Cubs »

« Exactement ! Je pensais passer à l'action pendant la septième manche. Ce sera parfait. »

« Pour toi » a dit Bella en hochant la tête.

« Elle aime les Cubs ! »

« Oui, mais une proposition est, et bien, c'est personnel Emmett. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'aimera pas ? »

« Hé Fred » a appelé Bella au dessus de son épaule «Quelle côte parierais-tu pour que Rose accepte une proposition de mariage, ici, à Wrigley ? »

Fred se mit a rire, puis à écrit quelque chose dans son carnet avant de lever les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il va vraiment le faire ? » le son graveleux et hirsute de sa voix nasillarde, sa correspondait à son balais de frange gris/marron avec ses cheveux débraillés et ses lunettes, verre de bouteille. Bella aimait Fred parce qu'il était ce qu'il était et ne s'en excusait jamais. C'était juste Fred.

« C'est le plan » a dit Bella avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Tu ne peux pas lui proposer à un match de base-ball » poursuivit la cours de justice en donnant sa désapprobation.

« C'est trop poisseux » a dit Sue en hochant la tête.

« Attendez ! » a craqué Emmett « Vous pensez qu'elle ne va pas dire oui ? » son visage c'est finalement tourné sérieusement vers Bella. S'il proposait le mariage à Rosalie à un match des Cubs elle le tuerait. Correction, elle le castrerait d'abord et le tuerait ensuite. _(N-Emy299: MDR tout à fait Rose)_

« Vraiment » a dit Fred en persévérant à travers ses verres « Je ne veux pas penser au scénario avec un oui. Pas à Wrigley. Maintenant, tu peux emmener cette jolie dame à un diner agréable, être un homme, et tu ne pourras pas perdre. »

« Un diner ? » Emmett a fait la moue « C'est si ennuyeux » dirigeant la main sur la naissance de ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête, Emmett a marmonné quelque chose pour lui et Bella s'est tournée pour voir Rosalie revenir des toilettes. « Comme ce soir avec les feux d'artifice et tout ? » Ça lui avait pris des mois pour finalement avoir le courage de lui demander et maintenant il était rabattu par Bella et Fred, lui disant que son idée était mauvaise. Il était sur le point de piquer une crise.

« Ça me semble beaucoup mieux » a dit Bella doucement « Mais nous ne pouvons plus en parler pour le moment. » elle fit un signe de tête dans l'allée où Rosalie descendait les escaliers.

« Fred ? » a demandé Emmett plein d'espoir.

« Les feux d'artifices semblent beaucoup plus romantique » a-t-il songé avec un signe de tête.

« Je regrette de ne pas tenir aussi longtemps que toi Swan, ces toilettes sont dégoutants ! » Rosalie est passée devant Bella et s'est assise à sa place entre Emmett et elle. « Qu'ai-je manqué ? »

« Masen à frappé un double pendant que ton homme a jacassé sans pareil et comme une fille. Même elle » a dit Fred en montrant Bella « L'a manqué. »

« Quoi ? » Bella a tourné sa tête brusquement sur le champ pour voir Edward à la deuxième base. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'est malheureusement réprimandée de ne pas y avoir fait attention et de manquer le coup. _Au moins je peux lui faire ça au lit. _Les images ont pénétré sont esprit, elles étaient assez explicite et quand Edward a fait son tiers de chemin vers Carlisle, il la regarda brièvement, capturant ses joues rouges et son sourire maladroit.

C'était le quatre juillet et après le match tout le monde allait chez Jazz pour un barbecue. Alice avait raté le match pour pouvoir tout mettre en place et Bella, Rosalie et Emmett, iraient directement après pour l'aider. Ce serait un petit rassemblement et Bella était heureuse de se détendre avec son groupe d'amis et de passer du temps avec Edward.

Une fois chez Jazz, Rosalie et Bella se plongèrent dans leur travail, aidant Alice à préparer de la nourriture et des collations pour tout le monde alors qu'Emmett disparu. Angela et Ben sont arrivé peu après avec du chili et du fromage à la crème et des frites et ensuite Alice les a pris avec elle pour leur faire faire un tour, avec lequel Ben était hypnotisé. Il était dans la maison de son héros – la vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure pour lui.

Alors qu'Edward et Jazz arrivèrent, la musique était allumée et forte et le petit groupe d'amis était assis autour d'un jeu de Monopoly sur la table du salon. Personne ne les a même remarqués entrant jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne s'assoit à coté de Bella avec une bière dans la main et une balle de base-ball dans l'autre, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Qui a acheté Moose Drool ? » a-t-il demandé en feuillant les propriétés de Bella. Elle possédait presque le coter entier du trottoir de la planche de jeu, Park Place, North Carolina Ave, Pacific Avenue, et Pennsylvania Avenue. La seule chose qu'elle ne possédait pas était la ligne de chemin de fer sur la ligne courte. Elle amassait de l'argent aussi, il a noté qu'elle avait de nombreuse maisons et hôtels qui tiraient partis de ses propriétés.

« C'est Emmett » souriant elle se pencha pour un vrai baiser de lui, dégustant la framboise sur ses lèvres. Il mâchait constamment son chewing-gum à la framboise pendant les matches. Bien que certains joueurs mâchaient encore du tabac pendant le jeu, beaucoup d'entre eux se sont tournés vers les graines de tournesol ou les chewing-gums et, heureusement, Edward était l'un d'eux.

« Demetri » a dit Edward en lui remettant la balle.

« Merci » dit-elle en rougissant quand elle sentit le regard de chacun d'eux sur eux.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le jeu de monopoly finisse, non seulement parce que Bella avait presque tout un coté de la planche, mais aussi parce qu'elle était propriétaire de toutes les propriétés orange et rouge – un coin majeur de la planche. « Comment as-tu géré cela ? » a demandé Edward pendant que Alice et Angéla mettaient le jeu hors de portée.

« Emmett » dit-elle en riant « Il ne peut pas dire non à mes offres. »

« Je peux dire non » Emmett fit la moue en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Vrai » a raillé Bella « C'est pourquoi tu m'as donné New York Avenue pour un laissez-passer pour ce seul bien ! C'est stupide ! »

« Ce n'était pas stupide » a dit-il planant.

« Emmett, tu atterrissais toujours sur les oranges, et pas seulement sur New York » Bella soupira et secoua la tête. « Tu es l'un des gars les plus intelligent que je connaisse Em, mais mec, tu ne peux pas jouer au Monopoly pour -»

« Ne dis pas cela » a dit Emmett debout sur ses pieds et se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains. « Je ne veux pas entendre ma copine naïve dire des obscénités. »

« Je voulais dire Sox » a-t-elle ri se mettant debout pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Pour une raison quelconque, l'échange innocent entre Bella et Emmett a fait bouillir le sang d'Edward. Il savait qu'ils étaient des amis proches et il avait compris leur besoin d'être ensemble. Heck, Edward aimait beaucoup Emmett, mais Emmett avait été si protecteur envers Bella pendant si longtemps qu'il avait encore des commentaires en disant « sa » - bien qu'il ait fait appel à sa naïveté. _Il ne doit pas la connaitre trop bien._

Ça se révéla a lui. Bella n'avait pas connu les choses perverses au lit avant Danny – Emmett ne la connaissait donc pas du tout comme ça. Un petit sourire a éclaté sur le visage d'Edward et il a tiré Bella vers lui, en l'embrassant fermement sur les lèvres. « Tu me stupéfies » a-t-il chuchoté. Le coup d'œil qu'elle lui a rendu l'a fait fondre – le faisant tourner en bouillie. Ce coup d'œil pouvait lui obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Le groupe d'amis s'est assis pour boire, parler des conneries des uns et des autres et partager les histoires embarrassantes. Alice a fait un point pour mentionner le nouveau rideau de douche de sa salle de bain, en demandant à Edward s'il savait ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien. En s'étouffant sur sa bière, il a regardé Bella avec des yeux inquiets pendant que chacun autour d'eux commençaient à rire – le mot s'était étendu apparemment. A un moment, ils se sont séparés dans les groupes et Edward et Bella se sont retrouvés à l'opposé de la pièce l'un et l'autre en partageant des coups d'œil volés et des sourires.

Dés que le ciel s'est obscurcit dehors, Emmett a disparu dehors et il y eu peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne remarque qu'il n'était plus là, mais Bella l'a finalement trouvé par la fenêtre. « Que fait-il ? » a demandé Edward à coté d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois qu'il est … Oh, non ! » A-t-elle haletait « Où est Rosalie ? »

Quand Bella s'est retournée pour appeler Rosalie, Emmett est rentré par la porte et a demandé en premier. Rosalie a descendu les escaliers et Emmett l'a emmené à l'extérieur.

« Connerie ! » a marmonné Bella, sa main gauche frottant le long de son front « Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » a demandé Alice en venant près de Bella devant la fenêtre.

« Il ne peut pas le faire ! » a gémit Bella.

Jazz s'était joint à eux maintenant, ainsi que Angéla et Ben et ils ont tous regardés quand Emmett s'est penché avec un briquet, pendant que Rosalie était dans ce qui semblait être un cercle de feux d'artifices en forme de cône.

« Cela ne peut pas se produire. Elle va le tuer »

« Veux tu s'il te plait nous dire ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Alice en poussant son visage plus prés pour voir la lumière d'Emmett allumant un autre cône tandis que des étincelles ont commencé à éclater dans un cercle, créant de petites fontaines d'étincelles autour d'eux.

« Il va la demander en mariage » dit Bella à voix basse avec un soupçon de rire.

De même que ses paroles ont été dites, Emmett est tombé à genoux et la horde d'amis regardait par la fenêtre, il tenait une boite à outil dans les mains et souleva le couvercle. « Il va lui donner des outils ? » a demandé Jazz, pas sur de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il ne lui donnerait tout de même pas des outils pour sa demande ? »

« Oh. Mon . Dieu. » Bella cacha son visage dans la poitrine d'Edward et sentit le grondement de son rire contre sa joue « Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. »

« Oh man ! » riait Edward « Il a mis les cônes trop rapprochés » les rires autour de Bella ont augmentés alors elle leva les yeux et les agrandir avec ce qu'elle voyait- le pied d'Emmett était en feu.

« Pourquoi vous riez tous ? Il pourrait se blesser. »

« Il ira bien » a étouffé Jazz en essayant de ne pas rire. « Tu vois ? »

Sautant sur un pied, Emmett sautillait sur l'autre qu'il avait enlevé, brulant sans doute son jean dans le processus. Lorsque le feu s'est éteint, Emmett fut de retour sur ses genoux et pris la main de Rosalie dans la sienne. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais ils pouvaient voir les lèvres de Rosalie bouger de profil.

« Elle est vraiment pas contente » Alice a partagé un regard avec Bella, toutes les deux hochant la tête.

« Isabella ! Marie ! Swan ! »

Le cri a tiré Bella et Alice de leur regard et de leur conversation silencieuse et ils tournèrent le dos pour regarder vers la fenêtre juste a temps pour voir Rosalie prendre d'assaut la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » a dit Edward à l'oreille de Bella.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Isabella » Rosalie Bouillonnait « As-tu ou n'as-tu pas dit à Emmett de faire sa demande sous un feu d'artifice ? »

« Elle l'a fait ! » Emmett l'a accusé derrière Rosalie « Elle m'a dit que ce serait romantique. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » a dit Bella, l'humour de tout cela se rendit évident à elle et elle éclata de rire.

« Tu l'as fait aussi ! » s'est plaint Emmett en la montrant du doigt.

« Oh non Emmett, ce n'était que toi ! »

« Dites moi » a bouillonné Rosalie.

« Cela ne pouvait pas être plus mauvais ! » Bella riait incapable de se contrôler. « Il allait te le proposer pendant la septième manche au match d'aujourd'hui ! »

« Il quoi ? » Rosalie s'est cassée la voix, se tournant pour faire la grimace à Emmett.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il aurait mieux valu » a dit Emmett fièrement, comme si son idée originale l'avait disculpé.

« Ou pas » a haleté Alice en essayant durement de ne pas rire. Elle savait très bien que lui faire sa demande pendant un jeu des Cubs était le plus mauvais cauchemar de Rosalie.

« Tu allais me le proposer au match des Cubs ? Qui crois tu que je suis ? Une putain de Trixie ? »_ (N-Emy299: une Trixie serait une blonde aux yeux bleus fille à papa fraichement sortie de l'école) _

« Et bien, non, chérie, j'ai cru que tu le voudrais. Tu aimes les Cubs » Emmett a levé les yeux vers les autres hommes dans la pièce, attendant un peu de soutien, mais n'a trouvé personne. Même les yeux de Ben s'étaient élargis avec effroi.

« Bien » a dit Rosalie tournant le dos à Emmett et regardant de nouveau Bella. « Pourquoi lui as-tu dis de me faire sa demande entouré par des jets d'étincelle à bas-prix ? »

« Tout viens de lui » bégayait Bella en retenant ses rires.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Toi et Fred -»

« Emmett ! » Alice poussa un cri « As-tu éteint tout les feux ? Je sens une odeur de brulé ! »

Entouré par les rire, Emmett s'est écrasé s'assurant que rien n'était encore allumé dans son pantalon. « je crois que je suis bien » a-t-il dit irrité en rebroussant chemin pour lancer un regard furieux à Bella « C'était vraiment toute l'idée de Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Fred et moi t'avons dis de ne pas lui proposer au jeu et tu as trouvé la proposition des feux d'artifices. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu allais allumer … » elle commença à rire de nouveau, son bras gauche s'accrochant à la chemise d'Edward, essayant de se tenir. « Tu as allumé des cônes dans un cercle Emmett ! A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Tu m'as dis que les feux d'artifices étaient une bonne idée. »

« Si vous vous asseyiez et les regardiez ensemble, pas en étant debout en plein milieu d'un cercle de cône vomissant des étincelles dans tous les sens. Tu as mis le feu à tes jambes ! »

« Oui ! » a hurlé Alice en attirant l'attention de tout le monde loin de la tirade d'Emmett et Bella « Elle a dit Oui ! » En tenant la main gauche de Rosalie la montrant à chacun, Alice a sauté en l'air avec animation en montrant le grand diamant de Rosalie posé sur son doigt. C'était un solitaire coupé princesse de deux carats dans un anneau platine – simple élégant et beau.

Bella et Angéla ont crié en se dépêchant de regarder l'anneau que tendait Rosalie en la félicitant. L'énorme sourire plâtré au visage d'Emmett a montré aux hommes combien il était heureux et il a reçu quelques plaisanteries à l'ancienne ainsi que des félicitations et des tapes dans le dos.

« Tu vois Bella » hurla Emmett « je suis bon »

Rosalie s'approcha de lui , plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille et plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « C'était la boite à outil » rayonna t'elle « Où as-tu eu l'idée de mettre la bague dans la boite a outils ? »

« C'est tout moi » répondit-il pervers. Quand les filles ne firent pas attention, Emmett hocha la tête en direction d'Edward – « merci de te taire. » Edward ne lui avait pas vraiment donné l'idée réelle, mais quand Emmett avait appelé de la maison de Jazz dans une panique un peu plus tôt, il lui avait dit de penser à ce dont Rosalie était passionnée – autre qu'Emmett lui-même et ce fut parti de là. C'est alors qu'il a fouillé dans le garage de Jazz pour trouver la boite à outils, elle tenait tant à ses outils qu'il n'était même pas autorisé à se tenir près d'eux.

Le reste de la soirée, les filles se sont retrouvées blotties entre elles à la table, au dessus des épaules d'Alice pour afficher les robes de mariées et les différents lieux de Chicago sur son PC portable. Les hommes étaient assis devant les jeux vidéo sur la télé et jouant et en discutant de la perte des Cubs aux Brewers de quelques heures avant seulement. Aux environs de neuf heures du soir, de fortes explosions ont sortis les amis de leur petite bulle et ils ont tous levé la tête à l'extérieur sur le balcon arrière et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir l'explosion de feux d'artifice amateur des maisons voisines.

Les quatre couples sont resté jusqu'à la fin à parler du prochain mariage, qui semblait, être prévu pour l'été prochain, et racontant la proposition inoubliable d'Emmett. Bella était assis sur les genoux d'Edward pour le reste de la nuit, se blottissant dans ses bras, et a fini par s'endormir en écoutant le son de sa voix et les sentiments des vibrations à travers sa poitrine pendant qu'il parlait. L'attraction qu'il avait sur elle ne ce calmait pas, elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle prendrait le prochain voyage sur la route – il allait être long.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour l'attente je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Merci a toutes pour vos félicitations, la vie a 3 est magnifique :)

Merci pour vos reviews rdv au prochain chapitre gros bisous.

Gaëlle


	28. Chapter 28

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 28**

**13 JUILLET 2009**

« Il est trop tôt » marmonna Bella en prenant le café des mains d'Edward.

« La voiture est là, Bella, nous avons vraiment besoin d'y aller. »

Se sentant mal fagotée dans son jean, t-shirt, sweet-shirt, Bella a laissé ses yeux errer sur son petit ami, aimant le code vestimentaire que les équipes avaient pour les joueurs lors de leurs déplacements. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris clair avec une chemise blanche impeccable, une cravate noire à rayures diagonales. Aujourd'hui Bella volait avec Edward à Saint Louis pour l'All-Star Game qu'il jouerait demain.

Sans le jeu que les Cubs avaient requis, ils n'auraient pas eu un double tête à tête hier et Bella et Edward seraient déjà à Saint Louis, dormant probablement. « Bien » a-t-elle gémi, saisissant son sac, Edward avait déjà porté leur sacs à l'entrée et était sûr que Joe, le portier, les avaient déjà chargés dans la voiture.

Trois joueurs des Cubs faisaient partis de l'équipe des All Star cette année, Jazz, Edward et Carlisle. Carlisle avait refusé sa place, voulant prendre quelques jours de congés supplémentaires à consacrer à Esmé et Lian avant que les Cubs ne partent pour un voyage de sept jours sur la route. Jazz était le numéro 2 des lanceurs dans la ligue nationale, il jouerait ainsi dans le 4éme, 5eme et 6eme tour aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

« Passons nous prendre Alice et Jazz ? » a demandé Bella quand elle s'installa dans la voiture. Edward est intervenu et s'est assis en la tirant contre lui.

« Non, ils nous rejoignent à l'aéroport. » il s'est penché et a embrassé le haut de la tête de Bella « Dors maintenant »

« Mmm » était la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna quand elle a dérivé dans le sommeil pour dormir dans ses bras.

C'est seulement plusieurs heures plus tard que les quatre amis étaient dans une limousine sur le chemin de l'Hôtel Four Season. Les chambres étaient spacieuses et belles et ils avaient une vue sur la rue de Saint Louis Arch. Leur chambre étaient directement jointe l'une à coté de l'autre. Bella s'est interrogée sur la quantité de travail qui entrait en paramètre pour mettre en place le All Star Game. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer toute la planification qu'il y avait dans ce projet. Il y avait environs 64 joueurs dans le jeu, sans parler de certains joueurs qui ne faisaient pas les équipes d'All Star et qui participaient à la Home-Run derby de ce soir.

Edward s'assit sur le lit en regardant le paquet d'informations tout en regardant Bella qui regardait dehors. C'était une journée splendide et il était très heureux de sortir et de visiter Saint Louis. « Est-ce là que tu résides le plus souvent ? » dit-elle négligemment, se retournant pour le regarder.

« Oui » répondit-il mal à l'aise, inquiet qu'elle est conscience que c'était l'hôtel où il avait ramassé une fille dans un bar en bas.

« C'est magnifique » soupirait-elle, venant s'assoir sur le lit à coté de lui regardant les papiers dans sa main. « Il y a un petit déjeuner demain ? »

« C'est pour les joueurs et leurs familles. »

« Oh » elle n'était pas sûre s'il voudrait qu'elle aille avec lui parce qu'elle n'était techniquement pas de sa famille.

« Il y a aussi une grosse parade sur tapis rouge que nous devons faire. Nous seront conduis autour de Chevies »

« Quand est-ce ? »

« Demain avant le match. Je suppose qu'ils nous amènent au Club House et que l'on se préparera à partir de là, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« C'est ton premier All Star Game » dit elle vivement, fière de lui. Penchée en avant elle embrassa sa joue.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je devrais faire maintenant. Il y a quelque chose à onze heures – un déjeuner – puis une réunion de l'équipe un peu plus tard. Mais il y a le Fan Fest j'ai pensé que tu voudrais y aller … » **(NT/Fan Fest, met en vedette des expositions interactives et des attractions pour les amateurs de base-ball de tout âge. C'est le meilleur moyen d'être au centre de l'action.)**

« Ne t'inquiètes pas de moi. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et Alice et moi on trouvera de quoi s'amuser. »

« Tu viens au Home Run Derby avec moi ce soir. » a-t-il dit d'une voix basse, en poussant les papiers de ses mains sur la coté en baissant Bella pour qu'elle soit avec lui sur le lit. Il l'a embrassé doucement, appréciant le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras. « Je t'aime Bella » a-t-il soupiré contre ses lèvres, en l'entrainant dans une étreinte serrée.

~GO CUBS~

« Es tu sûre Jane ? » a demandé Mila enveloppant ses bras autour de son amie. « Il ne sait même pas que tu vas venir. »

« Il ne m'écoute pas. Il faut qu'il sache que je ne mens pas. »

Après avoir constaté qu'elle était encore enceinte, Jane a attendu pour le prochain chèque de Jazz, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Le lendemain, elle s'y attendait, elle l'appela et il la rappela peu de temps après. Son ton sec l'avait coupé, lui disant qu'il savait qu'elle avait perdu le bébé et qu'il ne lui enverrait pas plus d'argent. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer que le bébé allait bien, mais il a raccroché, ne lui donnant aucune chance d'expliquer tout ça.

Depuis lors, elle avait essayé d'appeler tout les jours et avait même tenté d'appeler Edward, mais aucun d'eux ne répondaient à leur téléphone stupide. Marre de tout, elle s'était rendue au bureau de son médecin et a obtenu une copie de son dossier, déterminée à le montrer à Jazz. C'est pourquoi elle était aux environs d'un vol pour Chicago.

« Appelle moi quand tu arrives » a dit Mila s'écartant de son amie. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Je vais rester à l'hôtel Sheraton » murmura Jane, une larme dans les yeux. Les hormones de la grossesse étaient réellement apparues récemment, la transformant en désordre à chialer. Son amie allait vraiment lui manquer, mais en réalité, ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début – c'était aller à Chicago. Elle n'était pas avec Edward et ce n'était pas son bébé, mais l'émotion était toujours là, remuant son cœur d'excitation à travers elle. Aujourd'hui commencerait le prochain chapitre de sa vie. Et peut être, espérait-elle au fond de son esprit, peut être qu'elle et Edward pourraient résoudre leur problème.

~GO CUBS~

« Tu as fais signer qui sur celle là ? » demanda Jazz a Edward dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

« Otis » répondit Edward en tenant la balle dans ses mains.

« Tu devrais garder celle la quand tu voudras quelque chose d'elle – elle ferait probablement n'importe quoi pour une balle signée des Mariners ! »

« C'est pour notre rendez vous ce soir. » Ils sont descendu de l'ascenseur et ont marché dans le hall vers leurs chambres.

« Oh, vous n'allez pas au Home Run Derby ? »

« Bien sur que nous y allons, elle est mon rendez vous. » Edward a sourit et s'est ensuite dirigé vers sa chambre d'hôtel à lui et à Bella. « Vous voulez qu'on dine ensemble et qu'on se rende ensuite au Derby ? »

« Bien sur, appelles nous et laisses nous savoir à quelle heure. »

Entrant dans la chambre, Edward a regardé Bella dormir à poing fermé. Il aimait la façon dont elle était pelotonnée sur elle-même, une main sous son oreille et l'autre fermée en un poing contre son visage. Elle semblait si innocente et fragile quand elle dormait et le coté protecteur de lui-même ressortait, voulant la protéger et l'abriter de tout le mal dans le monde. _D'où mon esprit sort –il des trucs pareils ?_

Bella n'était pas comme elle semblait l'être à l'extérieur – il l'avait appris. Tout ce dont il avait pensé à l'origine avait basculé. Elle était une renarde brillante, enjouée, coquine, sure, spirituelle, belle. Oui, une renarde. La fille douce et innocente qu'il aimait était tellement plus sauvage au lit qu'il ne l'était – il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait tellement plus d'expérience – sage en nombre, Bella avait plus d'expérience en intimité. Quand il avait décidé de lui faire la cour, il a immédiatement supposé que sa vie sexuelle soit bonne et normale, rien que de l'ordinaire avec elle, mais elle l'avait surpris – d'une bonne façon. Elle était tout ce dont il n'avait jamais su qu'il voulait – elle le complétait. Il n'y aura jamais une autre pour lui – jamais.

Posant la balle sur la commode, Edward a enlevé ses chaussures et s'est ensuite glissé furtivement sous les couvertures à coté de Bella, la retenant contre sa poitrine en l'entourant avec ses bras. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'enclencher son alarme parce qu'il se fichait s'ils manquaient le diner. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était être avec Bella. Après avoir embrasser le haut de sa tête, Edward a fermé les yeux et s'est endormi à coté de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il n'était pas certain de combien de temps était passé quand il s'est réveillé, mais Bella n'était plus dans le lit avec lui, bien qu'il puisse entendre sa voix –elle parlait au téléphone. Se retournant il l'a vu assise sur le siège à sa gauche et elle lui sourit, levant un doigt pour demander un certain temps.

« Je ne reconnais pas le nom » dit-elle dans son téléphone avec un froncement de sourcils « Je vais lui passer un coup de fil lorsque je serais de retour à Chicago. Très bien … Bye Ang »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non » dit-elle venant se coucher à coté de lui, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai eu des appels transmis à Ang et une dame a appelé pour moi mais aucune de nous ne la connait. »

« Tu es en vacances » dit-il, la tirant contre son corps pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Le téléphone d'Edward retentit à ce moment là et il gémissait dans sa bouche, ne voulant pas répondre, mais sachant qu'il le fallait. « Un instant » a-t-il murmuré en se retirant.

« Bonjour ? Hey Félix comment était ton vol ? » Félix était l'agent d'Edward et récemment ils avaient parlés d'un accord qu'aurait Edward pour tourner dans une publicité pendant la morte-saison.

« Ce soir ? » a demandé Edward en regardant Bella dans son lit. Il n'avait pas encore présenté les deux parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment sentit le besoin. Bien qu'il aimait Félix, Edward ne s souciait pas du coté marketing qui comprenait la totalité des joueurs de la ligue majeure de base-ball. Le contrat lui était tombé dessus – la société le voulait lui – et Félix l'avait supplié de le faire – ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait effectivement cherché lui-même.

« Ouais, on t'y retrouvera … quatre d'entre nous … Bon on se voit là bas. Bye »

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » a demandé Bella en dirigeant sa main de haut en bas sur l'avant bras d'Edward.

« Tu voulais rencontrer mon agent, n'est ce pas ? »

Bella a haussé les épaules « Aucune importance »

« Bien, il est ici pour le jeu avec sa famille et il veut nous emmener diner avant le Derby ce soir. » Il s'est posé à coté de Bella à nouveau, dirigeant ses mains sur ses courbes – comme il l'avait fait en dormant. « Il voudra probablement me parler de mon voyage à L.A cet automne. »

« Mmhmm » a gémi Bella, ses lèvres embrassant le long de son cou.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en soucier moins » a-t-il ri quand sa main gauche à exploré le dessous de son t-shirt.

« Nous devrions vraiment prendre une douche » a dit Bella nonchalamment, ses mains glissant vers le bas pour saisir son cul.

Puis de nulle part, Bella a bondit du lit et a trottiné en enlevant ses vêtements jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Viens et attrapes moi » a-t-elle ri sottement, en collant sa tête à la porte de la salle de bain pour se retourner vers lui. La confusion sur son visage s'est transformée en excitation et il a sauté en lançant ses vêtements sur le sol avant de la rejoindre sous la douche sous un jet bien chaud et circulant.

~GO CUBS~

Le diner avec Félix c'était bien passé, pensa Edward. Sa femme semblait bien s'entendre avec Bella et Alice alors que leurs deux garçons semblaient s'attarder sur chaque mot qu'Edward et Jazz avaient dit. Bella trouva ça drôle qu'Edward fasse quelques spots publicitaires ainsi que des annonces imprimées pour une marque de sous vêtement connue avec le fameux Chicago Bulls très connu. **(NT/ Mickael Jordan)** Apparemment l'annonce serait centrée sur la retraite du Bulls à donner des conseils sur ses sous vêtement à Edward et Edward lui donnerait des conseils sur sa position à la batte. Bella ne pouvait plus attendre de voir les annonces avec l'ancienne star de NBA qui avait également tenté – et échoué – dans la ligue mineure de base-ball.

Après avoir signé quelques autographes pour les garçons de Félix, Edward, Bella, Jazz et Alice ont dit au revoir à Félix et sa famille, puis se sont dirigés vers Busch Stadium. Alice a parlé non stop sur le chemin sur combien elle aimait l'idée qu'Edward fasse la pub pour des sous vêtements, se demandant s'il devrait juste se promener en sous vêtements pour la publicité. Le regard sur le visage d'Edward quand elle a demandé ça au diner, valait la peine – il avait l'air pétrifié.

Le Home Run Derby fut un moment de plaisir. Ils se sont assis dans le Club des champions qui avait un buffet complet – ils pouvaient avoir à manger pendant le Derby, deux bars avec service complet, TV à écran plat, tables et meubles de salon pour s'installer à l'intérieur, avec des sièges réservés en plein air le long de la ligne du champ gauche. C'était incroyable et énorme ! Il y avait des tonnes de gens là-bas, la plupart d'entre eux de grands noms de la ligue majeure de base-ball – un monde que Bella ne voulait pas vraiment connaitre.

La meilleure partie de la soirée pour Bella fut quand deux joueurs les ont rejoints, des joueurs de la ligue des Mariners sélectionnés pour l'All-star team, Lenny Otis et Pete Maechin. Elle a remercié Lenny pour la balle qu'il avait signé pour qu'Edward lui donne à elle et il semblait vraiment heureux de la rencontrer. Pete se sentait exclu et trotta pour trouver une balle de base-ball, la signa et la lui donna – ne voulant pas être en reste.

La seule chose que ni Bella, ni Alice n'avaient prévu à la réception serait la rudesses de certaines femmes de joueurs. Certaines d'entre elles avaient étés assez cool, et elles n'avaient pas eu de problème à fréquenter des petites amies, mais plus de fois que l'une des filles tenait à le souligner, dès que certaines femmes découvraient qu'elles sortaient seulement avec des joueurs de balle, leur attitudes devenait hautaine à leur égard.

Bella avait remarqué que la même chose c'était produit chez la première journée chez les Cullen. Même si elle ne sortait pas avec Edward à cette époque, elle avait remarqué comment Alice avait du affronter à certains moments, certaines femmes et elle ne les comprenait pas. Peut être que c'était un petit club, qu'elles étaient toutes à l'intérieur et n'aimaient pas les étrangers, ou peut être qu'elles pensaient toutes que les petites amies étaient des salopes avides d'argent qui sait ? De toute façon, Bella était reconnaissante d'avoir Alice avec elle – elle ne l'aurait jamais fait sans crier grâce à l'une des mauvaises femmes si Alice n'avait pas été là pour la calmer.

Alors que Bella et Alice parlaient avec les femmes à la Home Run Derby, Edward et Jazz ont bavardé avec les joueurs, les entraineurs et le personnel de front office de chaque équipes différentes. Il n'y eu pas un moment cependant, où Edward n'a pas eu son esprit et son regard sur Bella. Juste à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait briller au milieu des autres femmes, leur volant la vedette – il ne pouvait plus attendre de l'obtenir pour lui seul une fois l'événement terminé.

Le téléphone d'Edward retentit et il su instantanément à la sonnerie « Evil Woman » de Black Sabbath qui c'était –Jane. Elle l'avait appelé beaucoup ces derniers temps et sans répondre à aucun de ses appels, il avait demandé à Jazz de s'en occuper. Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était lavé les mains de la situation, en promettant à Jazz qu'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer. Sans aucune idée de ce que faisait Jazz – si quelque chose – pour faire face à la situation, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui demander de garder Jane de l'appeler. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait laissé son numéro programmé dans son téléphone, était pour qu'il puisse distinguer ses appels de ceux qui sont légitimes et ne pas répondre accidentellement –d'où la sonnerie « Evil Woman ».

Il y avait environ deux semaines que Jazz avait dit à Edward qu'il le dirait à Alice et pourtant, leur séjour à la maison était maintenant terminé, ils étaient de retour sur la route, et Alice ne le savait pas encore. Marmonnant pour lui-même, Edward est allé à la recherche de Jazz pour lui dire une fois de plus, qu'il devait parler à Jane.

~GO CUBS~

_Putain d'Edward ! Putain de Jazz !_ Ils étaient tout les deux des trous du cul dans les yeux de Jane. En ce moment elle était assise dans un bar non loin de Wrigley Field, essayant de comprendre comment elle pourrait les voir s'ils ne répondaient pas au téléphone. Les médias seraient ses derniers recours, car elle craignait qu'une fois qu'elle suivrait cette voie, un test de paternité serait certainement imposé et elle n'était pas sur que le bébé était de Jazz.

Un autre appel à Jazz sans réponse aboutit à une autre bière pour la femme enceinte. C'était difficile d'être dans une ville différente, un endroit où elle ne connaissait personne. Après son arrivée elle s'était rendue à l'hôtel Sheraton où il semblerait qu'elle resterait plus longtemps que prévu initialement. Elle avait espéré trouver Jazz à un des matchs des Cubs et obtenir de lui qu'il la mette dans un appartement ou quelque part, mais elle a trouvé un Wrigley Field vide, Jane a débarqué dans le bar le plus proche et a demandé au barman quand le prochain match serait à domicile. Sa réponse lui fit faire un bond. Ce ne serait pas avant onze jours – le 24 juillet.

Elle a appelé Edward cette fois, espérant qu'il finisse par répondre. Rien. Raccrochant, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de laisser un message. Elle était ignorée par les deux. Elle a appelé Bobby, dans l'espoir de sentir un peu de réconfort de sa voix douce. Il se préparait pour aller au lit et n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour lui parler. Il avait l'air si heureux d'être avec son père et quand il lui a demandé si elle venait le chercher, il sonnait triste, inquiet, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne pour lui.

Encore une bière se dit-elle tristement. Une de plus et elle retournerait à l'hôtel Sheraton à attendre. _Pour combien de temps cependant ?_ Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre avant de contacter les médias ? Et que leur dirait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune preuve d'avoir couchée avec Jazz et l'exception d'Edward qui les avait vu, qui ne serait sans doute pas de son coté. A quelques gorgées de la fin de sa bière, elle a commencé à feuilleter l'annuaire téléphonique de son cellulaire et c'est arrêté peu de temps après. _Bella _… Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait volé le numéro de téléphone de l'amie d'Edward dans le téléphone de Jazz. _Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de tout cela ? (N-Emy299: Ah la saloppeee! Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empécher... lol)_

~GO CUBS~

Regardant à travers la foule à l'intérieur de Club des champions, Bella effectuait une recherche pour trouver Edward. Enfin, elle le trouva vers la grande baie vitrée à parler avec Jazz sur l'un des sièges du stade. Au début, elle se dirigea vers eux, mais très vite elle a remarqué que leur conversation semblait intense. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, elle est repartie vers le bar pour prendre une autre bière. Quand le Barman posa sa bière de MGD en face d'elle, le téléphone cellulaire de Bella retentit. C'était un correspondant inconnu à partir d'un code régional, elle ne le connaissait pas.

« Bonjour ? »

« Est-ce Bella ? » dit une voix rauque de femme. Ça rappela à Bella toutes les femmes de son dortoir de fac qui fumaient et restaient debout jusqu'à la fin des temps – elles sonnaient toutes comme des grenouilles – dégoutant.

« Euh, oui » répondit Bella, essayant d'entendre la femme à l'autre bout – il y avait du bruit dans la zone du club.

« Je ne suis pas sur … Jane de San … »

Mettant un doigt dans son oreille, Bella serra son téléphone contre l'autre. « Qu'est ce c'est ? » dit-elle, pensant peut être que c'était la dame qui l'avait appelé au travail plus tôt dans la journée. « Je peux à peine vous entendre. »

« Jane » a dit la femme fortement et Bella a gelé. _Jane ? Comme dans l'ex d'Edward ?_ Elle savait qu'Edward était dans l'un des sièges du stade à parler avec Jazz, mais levant sa tête, les yeux itinérants dans le club énorme elle rechercha un signe de cheveux châtains.

« Jane ? » a demandé Bella, n'entendant pas vraiment sa voix, mais sachant que sa bouche parlait. Le choc fut tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Jane l'appelait ou comment elle avait eu son numéro.

« Edward sait … qui je suis. »

« Edward ? » a demandé Bella. Jane voyait-elle encore Edward depuis ce temps ? _Non !_ Au fond d'elle elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Edward n'avait pas eu le temps d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre et quand il était sur la route elle lui parlait tous les soirs. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été à San Diego depuis mai, quand il avait rompu les choses avec elle.

« Oui, Edward … vous l'ai dit …moi »

« Oui » a dit Bella à voix basse.

« Quoi ? » a demandé Jane « Je peux à peine vous entendre »

« Oui » a dit Bella plus haut, mais plat « Je sais qui vous êtes » Ses yeux ont continués à chercher, s'attardant sur la porte qui conduisait vers les sièges en plein air, dans l'attente qu'Edward marche vers elle.

« Alors je suis … savoir pourquoi … »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » a crié Bella. Elle avait beaucoup de mal a entendre ce que Jane voulait dire.

« Pourquoi je vous appelle » a crié Jane en retour.

« Non, non, je ne sais pas. » a dit Bella. Ses yeux ont vu Alice son amie se diriger vers elle, Bella leva une main pour l'arrêter en secouant la tête. Alice a respecté son désir et se retourna pour continuer à parler avec d'autres femmes.

« J'ai essayé … Jazz … »

« Quoi Jazz ? »

« Ja … Edward ne répondent pas … des appels. »

« Je n'entends pas un mot de que vous dites » a dit Bella a haute voix « je suis dans un bar » elle pensait raccrocher sur la jeune femme mais il y avait quelque chose a propos de l'urgence dans la voix de Jane qui avait une emprise sur Bella, en écoutant chaque mots collés qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Et elle voulait savoir aussi pourquoi elle communiquait avec elle, ce qu'elle voulait dire a propos de Jazz et Edward.

« Jazz … »

« Avez-vous un téléphone cellulaire aussi ? » a demandé Bella à haute voix, un doigt dans l'oreille encore libre et ses yeux ont fixés l'acajou lisse et brillant du bar.

« Oui » répondit Jane « Et je suis … fort … l'extérieur … »

Les yeux de Bella se sont levés à nouveau et vit la touffe de cheveux châtains d'Edward à la porte – il revenait à l'intérieur vers elle les épaules détendues. « Jane ? Êtes vous encore la ? »

« … Chicago » dit Jane et le sang de Bella a bouilli, tout son corps fut en surchauffe.

« Qu'est ce que ? Êtes vous a Chicago ? » _Pourquoi Jane était-elle à Chicago ?_

« Oui … Ja- … ne peux pas obtenir … Edward … enceinte … lui parler … » _(N-Emy299: ah ben voilà, je l'a voir venir gros comme une patate... )_

_Enceinte ?_ Un frisson courut dans le dos de Bella et elle regardait dans les yeux qu'elle connaissait d'un vert profond, elle était assez près pour voir la couleur. Il lui sourit en agitant une main tandis que son cœur battait dans sa gorge. « Venez-vous simplement de dire que vous êtes enceinte ? » dit-elle tremblante.

« De quoi … crois que j'ai … s'agit ? » Jane semblait agacée, mais Bella ne pouvait toujours pas entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Jane êtes vous enceinte ? »

« Oui … Jazz ne sera pas … »

Ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus, Bella a mis fin à l'appel et fermé son téléphone_. Jane est enceinte ?_ Des images ont pris forme derrière ses yeux et elle s'est battue pour les éloigner. _Qu'est ce qui te prend ? _La salle a commencé à tourner autour d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, espérant calmer l'orage qui avait éclaté dans son tube digestif, menaçant de sortir à tout moment_. Je dois sortir d'ici._

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle a filée comme une abeille vers la sortie, son corps esquivant instinctivement la foule autour d 'elle. –Elle devait sortir et prendre l'air, tout se refermait sur elle.

« Bella ! »

Stimulant ses pieds pour se déplacer plus rapidement, Bella a pris son rythme et s'est sauvée de la voix derrière elle – Edward. Bien sûr il était après elle, il l'avait regardé pendant qu'elle demandait exactement à Jane ce qu'elle disait. Jane était enceinte. Seule la pensée a frappé durement dans son estomac, elle croisant ses deux bras instinctivement autour de sa taille protectivement.

D'une manière ou d'une autre elle fut capable de distancer Edward à la sortie du stade et fut capable de trouver un taxi. Une fois installé à l'intérieur, le chauffeur se dirigea vers le Four Season. Bella laissa couler la première chute de larmes. _Comment peut-il me faire ça ?_ Elle n'était même pas sûre de comment cela était arrivé. Était-elle tombée enceinte pendant qu'il l'avait vue en mai ? Avait-elle demandé une dernière nuit et lui avait-il donné ? En repoussant les images de son esprit, Bella s'est concentré sur l'image floue de lumières de la ville qui passaient à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Le Four Season était à moins d'un mile du stade et Bella a payé rapidement le chauffeur et sortit du taxi. La première chose qu'elle ferait, a-t-elle pensé, serait de prendre un vol retour vers la maison. Elle devait sortir d'ici, de Saint Louis, loin d'Edward, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas encore, elle était trop furieuse. Mais plus tard. Plus tard elle s'expliquerait avec lui.

~GO CUBS~

En s'arrêtant à la moitié du chemin, entouré par des tonnes de fans le regardant, Edward a marqué une pause dans sa poursuite vers Bella. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé, mais Bella semblait être malade quand elle avait levé les yeux du bar. A ce moment il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire, mais ses pieds ont continué à bouger, même s'ils étaient plus lents qu'auparavant. Elle devait l'avoir entendu l'appeler, pourquoi ne s'était elle pas arrêtée ?

Dés qu'il fut sortit de la porte il a attendu un taxi et est monté, demandant le chemin de leur hôtel, espérant qu'elle serait là. Ne voulant pas l'en dissuader, il ne l'a pas tracassé avec des textos, il voulait lui parler en personne et découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait été au téléphone et il avait peur que ce soit avec la femme qui avait essayé de la contacter plus tôt aujourd'hui. Que voulait cette femme ?

En entrant dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il a vu Bella emballant frénétiquement sa valise –elle partait.

« Bella ? » a-t-il dit à titre d'essai.

Faisant une brève pause, Bella n'a pas pu arrêter ses yeux d'errer sur son regard à lui. Elle n'avait jamais été lâche avant, elle ne s'était jamais tenue à l'écart d'une lutte, pourquoi était-elle réticente de parler avec lui ? Avait-elle peur que la vérité fasse trop mal ?

« Je … Edward, je … » Ses larmes ont coulés et il a fait un peu plus de pas dans la pièce, lançant sa clé de chambre sur le meuble d'entrée en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? » Il était presque prés d'elle maintenant et il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais le coup d'œil dans ses yeux l'a empêché de le faire.

Fermant ses yeux, Bella a pris une inspiration longue et profonde et son cœur à battu fort dans sa poitrine, tous les deux l'entendant. « Je … Edward ! » Elle s'est décomposée de nouveau, son glissant contre le coté du lit, venant à s'assoir avec son dos contre le lit, appuyant sa tête dans ses mains et ses genoux tirés jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Toujours peur sur de comment s'approcher d'elle, Edward fit quelques pas encore, puis il s'assit en face d'elle, touchant ses mains, frottant ses jambes. Elle tressaillit à son toucher, mais il garda les mains contre elle, frottant lentement. « Bella s'il te plait parles moi. Nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre de plus avoir de malentendu. J'ai besoin de toi pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. » Sa voix était faible et la faiblesse, il fit l'effort pour obtenir les mots parce que lui-même allait éclater en sanglots. La voyant si brisée, pleurant comme ça, arrachait une part de lui.

Ses mains sont tombées de son visage, puis essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Elle le regarda un instant tandis qu'elle essayait d'obtenir une respiration sous contrôle. « Jane » dit-elle, des sanglots éclatant quand sa langue quitta sa bouche après avoir prononcé le N.

« Jane ? Pourquoi elle ? » La peur l'a engloutit et elle a attrapé un regard dans ses yeux, confirmant tout ce que Jane lui avait dit.

« Dieu, ne le nies plus Edward ! » sa voix était forte, les mots prononcés dans la colère.

« Bella, je ne sais pas ce que je nie. Que … Pourquoi parlons nous de Jane ? »

« Quand a eu lieu la dernière fois où tu as parlé avec elle ? » Ses yeux ont regardés attentivement dans les siens, sachant que quoi qu'il ressente ça se montrerait en eux. Quand elle a vu la culpabilité et de la peur, ça a transformé pour un tour son estomac.

« Début Juin » a-t-il chuchoté en avalant durement « Écoutes, Bella -»

« Ne fait pas ça » a-t-elle croassé, les larmes se répandant à nouveau. « Elle me l'a déjà dit Edward. »

« T'as dis ? Quand lui as-tu parlé ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Ça c'est révélé à lui alors, Jane avait appelé Bella pendant qu'ils étaient au Derby. C'était avec elle quelle était au téléphone. Il aurait du s'y attendre.

« Elle m'a répété … moi … pour sa … grossesse. » a-t-elle bégayé, franchissant ses sanglots, ses épaules frissonnants entre les mots.

« Elle quoi ? » a-t-il crié, peu sur d'avoir entendu correctement.

« Sa grossesse. » a dit Bella plus fermement, avec une voix encore enrouée.

« Elle est enceinte ? » chaque conversation qu'Edward avait eu avec Jazz le mois passé a circulé dans son esprit et il s'est châtié de ne pas lui avoir demandé. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Jazz avait été si fermé au public à propos de Jane.

« Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Bella, je n'avais aucune idée que Jane était enceinte, tu dois me croire. »

« Ça ne change rien » a-t-elle dit progressivement « Ça ne change pas le fait que -»

« Bella » l'a-t-il interrompu, nerveux pour s'assurer qu'il disait les choses juste. « Écoutes moi s'il te plait. J'ai voulu te le dire aussitôt que nous sommes rentrés de San Diego – je le voulais. S'il te plait crois-moi. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais alors ? » a-t-elle cassé, renversant la douleur dans ses yeux par la rage qui brulait en eux.

« J'avais promis à Jazz. » a-t-il dit document, vaincu. Il savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il savait qu'ils auraient du le dire aux filles aussitôt qu'ils étaient rentrés. Maintenant ce serait trop tard pour se réconcilier et il eu subitement peur. Si c'était comme cela que Bella réagissait qu'il est gardé le secret de Jazz, comment Alice réagirait-elle ? Et maintenant ce n'était pas que le viol, il y avait un enfant d'impliqué. _Il était foutu et dans un sale état !_

« Jazz ? » a-t-elle dit tout à coup debout sur ses pieds. Edward se leva lentement pour lui faire face pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire. « Qui se soucie de Jazz ? Pourquoi devrait-on parler de Jazz si tu me parles de Jane ? »

La confusion a d'abord traversé l'esprit d'Edward, suivie d'une ampoule tournant dans sa tête.

« Bella qu'est ce Jane t'a dit ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle m'a dit Edward ! » cria t'elle, lui tournant le dos et passant en un éclair à son sac posé sur le lit.

« Non Bella, je ne le sais pas. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'elle t'a dit. »

Avec son dos toujours vers Edward, Bella baissa la tête et laissa tomber ses épaules. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à connaitre la vérité. Au fond elle espérait encore qu'elle avait mal compris Jane, mais tout avait été dit par Edward – en particulier le fait qu'il avait parlé avec elle après son voyage à San Diego en mai – ça le rendait plus réel, moins susceptible d'être un malentendu.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte » marmonna Bella.

« C'est tout ? » a demandé Edward et Bella se tourna pour le regarder.

« C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas assez ? »

« Non ça ne l'est pas » il a fait un pas plus prés et a tendu un bras pour la toucher mais elle s'est détachée. Sa main est tombée sur le coté « Bella » a-t-il soupiré « Si Jane est enceinte » a-t-il commencé, mais s'est arrêté quand elle lui a tiré un regard méchant et ennuyé. « Sois indulgente avec moi » a-t-il dit « Je l'apprends juste. Si Jane est enceinte, ce n'est pas le mien. »

« Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé ? Pourquoi est elle à Chicago à attendre en ce moment que tu rentres ? »

« Elle est où ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était à Chicago. »

« Bien je ne suis pas celui qu'elle attend ! Bella ce bébé n'est pas le mien ! »

Entre sa frustration et l'énervement de la conversation, sa colère a pris le dessus sur lui et il a élevé la voix.

« Alors de qui est-il ? »

« Je crois que tu devrais t'assoir » a dit Edward, faisant un geste pour elle pour s'assoir sur le canapé « Je promets de tout te dire. »

Une fois Bella assise, Edward a commencé avec son histoire de Jane et le voyage à San Diego. Il y eu de nombreuses fois où Bella voulu l'interrompre, mais Edward a résisté, lui demandant d'attendre jusqu'à la fin. Quand il a eu fini, il posa son bras sur ses genoux et la regarda, attendant sa réaction.

« Elle voulait cela pour toi. » sa voix était faible, douloureuse dans sa manière de dire. « Elle a violé Jazz ? Quelle genre de personne fait quelque chose comme ça ? »_ (N-Emy299: pfiou on a évité le pire...)_

« Bella, j'ai promis à Jazz que je ne te dirais rien jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à Alice à ce sujet. »

« Jazz sait qu'elle est enceinte ? » dit elle avant de se répondre « Tu ne sais pas » a-t-elle dit, répondant à sa propre question et secouant la tête. « C'est ainsi … »

« Baisé dans un sale état ? »

« Agréable langage » l'a-t-elle taquiné avec un petit sourire forcé.

« Bella, je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit … j'ai voulu, mais … »

« Ne le fait pas Edward, il a été violé. Il n'y a aucune façon à ce que je m'attende que tu partages cela avec moi. Elle a voulu te le faire ! Si je ne t'avais envoyé de texto, ça aurait été toi ! Dieu, je veux la tuer ! » Bella a fermé les yeux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et Edward l'a pris plus prés, enveloppant un bras autour de ses épaules, la tirant enfin contre son coté et elle frotta son nez en lui.

« Nous devons appeler Jazz » a soupiré Edward contre sa tête. « Il doit savoir que Jane t'as contacté et qu'elle est à Chicago. »

« Il doit le dire à Alice » a dit Bella, tirant sa tête du haut de sa poitrine pour le regarder. « Quand nous rentrerons à Chicago elle sera là. Alice doit savoir. »

Retirant son téléphone cellulaire, Edward a appelé Jazz « Hé Jazz, vous êtes où Alice et toi ? Combien de temps encore ? Peux tu faire un arrêt à notre chambre quand vous rentrez ? Non on sera levé. »

Pendant qu'Edward était au téléphone, Bella retira son PC portable et l'avait ouvert. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » a demandé Edward en venant se placer derrière elle au bureau.

« J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais au sujet de Jane. Numéro de téléphone, adresse, nom, prénoms, surnoms, amies, où elle travaille, tout ce à quoi tu peux penser. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » a-t-il demandé en la regardant sortir son téléphone cellulaire.

« Nous avons besoin de savoir la vérité. Tu as dis que tu croyais qu'elle avait drogué Jazz et avait eu des rapport sexuels avec lui sans son consentement. Nous avons besoin de trouver des preuves. »

« Nous prendrons un enquêteur, Bella » a dit Edward lui massant les épaules.

Levant un doigt pour l'arrêter, Bella a mis son téléphone portable à l'oreille. « Chad » dit-elle dans le téléphone « C'est Bella, comment ça va ? » Se levant du bureau, Bella se dirigea vers le lit et tira sa valise au large, la mettant sur le plancher. « Ouais je suis à Saint louis en ce moment. Écoutes, tu te rappelles quand ton colocataire a divulgué au Sun Times qui j'étais ? Ouais, j'ai besoin de tirer profit de cette faveur. »

Assis sur le lit, Bella tapota la place à coté d'elle, faisant signe à Edward pour la rejoindre. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, emballant un bras autour de sa taille, et elle se blottit près de son coté, embrassant le coté de son cou avant de parler dans le téléphone de nouveau.

« J'ai besoin que Brian obtienne des informations pour moi. Ouais, ce sera génial. » Elle regarda alors Edward et lui dit tout bas « Quel est son nom complet ? »

« Jane Schenck, Schenck » a dit Edward en précisant le nom de famille pour elle.

« Salut Brian ? Oui c'est Bella Swan … pas très bien effectivement. J'ai besoin de toi pour une faveur … merci. Ce dont j'ai besoin est une information sur Schanck Jane de San Diego. J'ai un numéro de téléphone » à dit Bella en regardant Edward qui a montré son téléphone, regardant le numéro de Jane pour Bella. Après la lecture des nombres pour Brian, elle a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire privée, mais s'il pouvait trouver un journaliste pour les aider, Edward leur donnerait une interview exclusive. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé, mais a estimé que les caresses le long de son bras en signe de rassurement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le ferait.

Une fois qu'elle raccrocha le téléphone avec Brian, Bella appuya sa tête contre la poitrine d'Edward de nouveau et soupira dans sa chemise « Il aurait du lui dire plus tôt. Elle ne va pas le prendre très bien. »

« Quand ils arriveront ici » dit doucement Edward « va avec Alice dans leur chambre afin que je puisse parler avec Jazz. Il a besoin de savoir que Jane est à Chicago et que tu sais tout et qu'il faut qu'il lui parle. »

« Je vais essayer de la préparer » murmura t'elle dans sa poitrine « Si je l'avais découvert d'une autre façon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réagis pareil. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » a demandé Edward en baisant le haut de sa tête.

« Je pensais que c'était toi » dit-elle « Je pensais que Jane était enceinte de ton enfant. Quand tu m'as dit que le bébé était de Jazz, j'ai ressentit un flot de secours s'élever à travers moi. C'est horrible à dire, mais je suis contente que ce ne soit pas toi. »

« Chut, je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu saches. » dit-elle en le regardant « Si Alice l'avait découvert et était venu me voir en pleurant à ce sujet, je ne pense que je serais très heureuse avec toi. En fait je ne suis pas heureuse avec toi, mais … soulagée. Dieu Edward, je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas toi. »

« Je suis désolé -»

« Sh » plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle lui a sourit tristement « Je t'aime, je le pense vraiment. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de présenter des excuses, pas plus, c'est juste une situation frustrante. »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella » lui dit il en baisant chastement ses lèvres.

« Alors, c'était Jane le pourquoi de Jazz qui a agi bizarrement pendant un certain temps après là bas ? »

« Oui »

« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je veux dire, il a agi étrangement pendant un certain temps, puis il a fait un changement complet pour agir de nouveau normalement. »

« Au début nous avons pensé qu'il avait eu volontairement des relations sexuelles avec elle. Ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle sur mon téléphone et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle m'avait envoyé et tout a semblé se mettre en place. Dés que nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il avait été drogué, il ne s'est plus autant sentit coupable. »

« Tu as toujours son numéro sur ton téléphone » a exposé Bella avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je l'ai enlevé mais quand elle m'a appelé, je l'ai gardé de nouveau avec une sonnerie différente pour que je sache que je n'avais pas à répondre. Bella elle n'est rien pour moi. »

« Je sais » a-t-elle dit doucement en appuyant sa tête sur sa poitrine « Ça n'emporte pas la douleur plus loin cependant. » Levant la tête, Bella posa un baiser sur son cou quand elle a frotté les mains le long de son dos le réconfortant.

On frappa à leur porte à ce moment là et Edward baissa ses yeux dans ceux de Bella « Je t'aime Bella » il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de se lever, Bella le suivant derrière et il ouvrit leur porte de chambre d'hôtel pour révéler Jazz et Alice.

« Alice » Bella s'avança vivement vers elle « Allons dans votre chambre rapidement » saisissant la main d'Alice, Bella l'a tira à coté. De retour à l'intérieur, Bella allait et venait dans la chambre, son esprit courant de ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Arrêtes ces vas et viens » a dit Alice en saisissant les épaules de Bella « quel est le problème ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont tous rouges ? » Alice a tiré Bella jusqu'à son lit et s'assit, caressant l'endroit à coté d'elle pour que Bella fasse de même. « Est ce Jane ? » dès que Belle s'est assise.

« Tu sais à son sujet ? » jetant un coup d'œil en relief de Bella, elle pensa que Jazz l'avait peut être dit à Alice.

« Jazz la mentionné. Bella tu ne me semble pas aussi bouleversée que je m'attendais à ce que tu le sois sur ça -»

« De quoi ? » Bella était confus pour le moment.

« Je voulais te parler de Jane et d'Edward, mais tu semblais si heureuse et j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait cesser de la voir » l'expression d'Alice était inquiète et triste.

« Alice, Edward a cessé de voir Jane depuis mai, avant que je ne commence à sortir avec lui. »

« Tu savais pour elle depuis tout ce temps ? » Alice était aussi confuse pour l'instant.

« Alice, qu'est ce que Jazz t'a dit sur Jane ? »

« Il a dit qu'elle était quelqu'un qu'Edward voyait quand ils allaient à San Diego … je n'ai pas pu rester sur place pour le reste. » les yeux d'Alice se sont embués, les larmes commençant à coulé sur ses joues. « C'était l'époque où Jazz n'agissait pas comme d'habitude et j'avais peur qu'il me dise qu'il avait lui aussi une fille sur le coté. »

Parvenant un bras autour des épaule d'Alice, Bella l'a tiré contre elle « il n'a pas une fille sur le coté Alice. Ce mec t'aime, sans condition. »

« Je sais » dit elle reniflant en s'écartant de Bella. Un sourire lui monte au visage « Il m'aime vraiment ! »

« Oui et tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

« Évidemment, il est ma vie Bella » les doigts d'Alice ont essuyés les larmes qui étaient tombées.

« Et tu seras là pour lui, peu importe quoi ? Contre vents et marées ? »

« Es-tu en train de faire allusion à sa demande ? »

Secouant la tête, Bella tira Alice dans sa proximité de nouveau. « Tu penses trop. Je viens … » que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui lui dirait, Jazz devait faire le nécessaire.

« Tu viens de quoi ? » demanda Alice, tirant encore, des plis inquiets prenant place autour de ses yeux.

« Rappelle toi combien vous deux vous vous aimez. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais. »

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Alice et Jazz s'ouvrit ensuite lentement sur Jazz, hésitant, il entra. Bella se leva et se pencha vers Alice pour l'embrasser sur le dessus de sa tête – comme Edward le faisait toujours pour elle. « Je vous laisse tout les deux seuls » dit-elle tremblante, serrant le bras de Jazz rassurante quand elle marcha et puis elle sorti de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Tu pleures » a dit tristement Jazz, en faisant son chemin vers Alice. « Qu'est ce que Bella t'as dis ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jazz ? Pourquoi tout le monde agit bizarrement autour de moi ? »

« Alice » a-t-il étouffé, assis sur le lit où Bella était auparavant – directement à coté d'Alice. « Je ne sais pas comment te le dire … j'ai essayé plusieurs fois … » passant une main dans ses boucles blondes, Jazz souffla bruyamment. « Je ne vais jamais y arriver. »

« Jazz » a dit Alice à voix basse, reposant une main sur sa cuisse. « Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux me le dire. Je suis là pour toi. » _contre vents et marées. _Soudain, les mots que Bella avait utilisé quelques minutes seulement avant, étaient massivement présents dans la gorge d'Alice.

« D'accord » a déclaré Jazz, fermant les yeux. La détermination a solidifié son visage et il ouvrait les yeux, prêt a dire les mots. « De retour en mai, j'ai été drogué et violé. »

Silence. Jazz ne fut pas sur qu'Alice avait bien entendu. Sa main était toujours posée sur sa cuisse et il fut très conscient de cela parce que ses doigts la serrait, la serrant un peu trop durement.

« Quoi … qu'as-tu dis ? »

« J'ai été drogué, le noir complet, et je me suis réveillé dans un lit avec quelqu'un. Alice je ne me souviens pas de ça, autre que d'avoir bu une bière. »

« Qui t'as fais ça ? » ses yeux noisettes sont devenus sombre, presque aussi brun foncé que Bella, sa peau a pâlit, et ses lèvres se son tirés en une ligne serrée.

« Son nom est Jane »

« Jane ? » criait-elle, debout sur le lit « la Jane d'Edward ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur lui, les mains sur les hanches. C'est pourquoi il avait essayé de parler de Jane, il n'avait pas essayé de lui dire qu'il avait quelqu'un comme elle, il avait essayé de lui dire ce qui c'était passé.

« Nous n'avons pas pensé qu'elle avait fait ça d'abord. » a commencé Jazz et il a ensuite tout dit a Alice, en commençant par Edward qui l'avait invité au bar, tout entièrement où il l'a appelé le téléphone cellulaire de Jane et qu'il est tombé sur Juan et ensuite comment Jane l'a appelé et agissait comme si elle était toujours enceinte.

La colère bouillait à la surface de son esprit et elle s'en est pris à la seule autre personne dans la salle. « Pourquoi me le dis tu seulement maintenant ? » elle s'est sauvée « ça fait des semaines que tu es revenu de San Diego ! »

« Alice, je voulais -»

« Non ! » a-t-elle crié « Si tu le voulais vraiment tu me l'aurais dit ! » Son corps était secoué par la colère prenant le pas sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère.

« Je suis désolé Alice, je viens … je voulais tout résoudre, pour t'empêcher de souffrir avec la douleur que je traverse. »

Levant la tête, Alice regarda l'homme toujours assis sur le lit. Il avait l'air dévasté. _Et tu seras toujours là pour lui, peu importe quoi ? Contre vents et marées ? _Les mots de Bella faisaient écho à l'esprit d'Alice, quand elle regarda Jazz. Il n'était pas la cause de cela. Non, il n'avait rien demandé en effet, il n'avait pas envie d'être avec Jane, ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Oh mon dieu, Jasper » a dit Alice à voix basse. Elle a rarement utilisé son vrai nom. Agenouillé sur le sol devant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle enveloppa ses mains autour de son torse, son corps entre ses jambes et elle posa sa tête contre son ventre, ses larmes trempant au travers de sa chemise. Elle était folle, au delà de la folie, vraiment, mais pas contre Jazz – envers Edward.

Après avoir donné à Edward le bénéfice du doute pendant tous ces mois, pour le voir se retourner et mettre Jazz dans ce désordre exaspéré. S'il n'avait pas eu cette pute stupide sur le coté, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. S'il était resté au bar et avait attendu que Jazz se manifeste – il avait prié Jazz de venir – alors cela aurait été Edward qui aurait été drogué, pas Jazz. C'était toute la faute d'Edward autant qu'Alice avait été concerné. Sa petite pute l'avait fait et il le paierait. _(N-Emy299: Oh oh, j'ai peur là!)_

« Alice » a dit Jazz, ses mains parcourant ses cheveux courts « Il y a plus » Il avait peur de poursuivre avec le reste, mais elle devait savoir tout cela.

Le retenant, Alice a levé ses yeux dans les siens « Vas-y » a-t-elle murmuré, les larmes passant comme des flèches sur ses joues, son esprit titubant toujours avec sa colère contre Edward.

« Jane a appelé Bella ce soir. Elle est à Chicago. »

« Que veut-elle ? » Son ton avait tourné dur et stoïque, mettant son front contre lui pour cacher la destruction qui se déroulait à l'intérieur d'elle – elle devait être forte pour Jazz.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je devrais l'appeler et le découvrir. Bébé, la seule chose que je ne veux pas c'est d'être dans tous les médias. Cette chose entière » a-t-il bégayé « Est un bordel dont je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant. »

« Nous prendrons les choses une à la fois » a-t-elle dit avec plus de confiance qu'elle ne le sentait. « D'abord nous devons trouver ce que Jane veut et ensuite nous irons là-bas. »

« Bella commence une sorte d'enquête. J'ai donné les renseignements de Jenks à Edward aussi bien que tout ce dont je suis au courant de Jane et des choses qu'elle m'a dit pendant les six semaines passées. Je pense que Bella a planifié un voyage à San Diego. »

Un feu a allumé les yeux d'Alice « Elle est bonne dans ce qu'elle fait. »

* * *

Chapitre révélateur ! Alors vos impressions ?

Désolée pour l'attente, pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets de poster la suite dans les jours qui suivent.

Gros bisous. Et merci pour vos reviews.

Gaelle


	29. Chapter 29

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 29**

**16-18 JUILLET 2009**

Il était difficile pour Bella de passer la journée à travailler. Au lieu de travailler sur le travail réel auquel elle était payée pour le faire, l'esprit de Bella était sur Jane et sur San Diego. Elle avait pris toutes informations que Jazz et Edward lui avaient données et avait parlé avec Jenks plus tôt cet après-midi pour voir ce qu'il savait de Jane aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose en ce moment, sur son travail normal et la multitude d'appels téléphoniques et messages vocaux qu'elle avait eu et ignoré. Elle ne passa outre entièrement cependant. Elle fit le minimum que l'on exigeait d'elle, respectant les échéances qui devaient être respectées, mais à part ça, l'esprit tournait autour de ses amis et de Jane.

Après que Bella eu quitté Alice et Jazz dans leur chambre cette nuit là, elle est retournée au lit avec Edward. Il la tenait, écoutant les bruits venant de la pièce d'à coté. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre les mots, mais ils avaient entendu crier, un peu. Pas beaucoup, enfin, pas autant que tout les deux l'avaient craints.

Ce ne fut pas long jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Jazz reviennent dans leur chambre et quand Bella a obtenu son premier coup d'œil dans les yeux d'Alice, elle l'a enveloppé dans une étreinte serrée, lui disant combien elle l'aimait et rassurait Alice en disant qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour obtenir les preuves dont ils avaient besoin pour porter des accusations.

Edward avait alors parlé, laissant Alice et Jazz savoir que son père était prêt à les rencontrer pour discuter de la situation de la grossesse de Jane et à prendre des mesures juridiques contre Jane pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle serait jugée en Californie pour viol, mais il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer tout cela, il leur fallait avoir un avocat pour l'utilisation en Californie. Après qu'Edward eu parlé, l'enfer se déchaina.

« Comment oses-tu ? » lui a crié Alice, surprenant diablement Bella ainsi qu'Edward. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendu à ce qu'elle se retourne contre lui.

« Alice » a commencé Bella, mais elle a été interrompue.

« Non ! Ne le défends pas contre moi Bella. C'est de sa faute ! » Alice tourna son attention vers Edward, puis, pointant son doigt dans sa direction. « Si tu n'avais pas eu cette pute de cette façon, Jazz ne serait pas dans ce gâchis ! »

« Alice ! » a sifflé Bella, faisant un pas vers son amie.

« Non » a gémit Edward saisissant de sa main le bras de Bella et la tirant en arrière vers lui. « Elle a raison. »

« Tu as sacrément raison, j'ai raison » gronda Alice sur lui. « Ça aurait dû être toi ! » cracha t'elle, les larmes commençant à tomber, et cette fois Jazz a saisi la main sur sa femme et la tira en arrière quand elle a commencé à avancer vers Edward.

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? » a demandé Bella stupéfaite – elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alice réagisse de cette façon. « Cela n'aurait du arriver à aucun d'eux. Edward n'a pas -»

« S'il avait simplement attendu Jazz au bar, ce ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Je peux me le reprocher » a dit Bella, gonflant sa poitrine « Je suis celle qui lui a envoyé un texto, je suis la raison pour laquelle il a quitté le bar. Blâmes moi ! » a dit Bella, les larmes tombant de ses yeux.

« Assez ! » a grogné Edward, tirant Bella dos contre sa poitrine « Blâmer ne vous mènera nulle part. »

A partir de ce moment, Alice avait cessé ses attaques verbales, mais elle avait clairement montré qu'elle était bouleversée à cause d'Edward. Le reste du voyage All Star a été très tendu pour tous les quatre, et Bella se retrouva à essayer de rendre Edward et Alice heureux, mais n'a pas réussis dans les deux cas. Alice était en colère contre elle pour défendre Edward et Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle continuait de le défendre – il se reprochait tout.

Tout ne fut pas si stressant. Edward avait insisté pour qu'elle assiste au petit déjeuner le matin avec les joueurs de la star Game et il a également insisté sur le fait qu'elle voyage avec lui dans le Chevy pour la parade du tapis rouge. Elle ne le savait pas au début, si elle était invitée à le faire, mais Alice et Jazz ont roulés avec eux. En faite il étaient tous les quatre à l'arrière d'un pick-up Chevrolet ensemble, et aussi incroyable que l'expérience était, Bella eu du mal à en jouir avec les murmure déplaisant d'Alice avec des souffle menaçant vers Edward.

Donc, aujourd'hui, se serait très intéressant pour Bella. Elle et Alice se réunissaient avec Ed et Elizabeth, les parents d'Edward. Edward avait appelé son père la nuit où tout était sorti à l'air libre et avait sécurisé son aide dans ce gâchis. Ed avait parlé avec Jazz au téléphone, mais les filles devaient le rencontrer aujourd'hui pour un certains nombre de chose. Demain, Bella partait pour San Diego où elle verrait Jenks et commencerait à savoir qui était exactement Jane. Si elle avait drogué Jazz – ce que aucun d'entre eux ne doutaient- quelqu'un aurait pu connaitre la chose. Une de ses amies aurait pu avoir des informations et il fallait trouver la bonne personne avec la bonne information pour le prouver.

Directement après le travail, Bella et Alice ont fait leur chemin vers Spaggia après un bref arrêt à la maison pour s'habiller de façon appropriée. Le restaurant était à droite sur Michigan Avenue, non loin de l'appartement d'Edward et les fille s'y rendaient ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Bella avait entendu parler du restaurant, mais n'a jamais rêvé d'y manger et Alice y avait été une fois, mais seulement pour le café, jamais pour diner.

Elles ont été accueillies et immédiatement conduites à une table où Elizabeth et Ed étaient, dès qu'ils ont vu les filles « Bella, Alice » a crié Elizabeth d'une voix calme « C'est tellement bon de vous voir toutes les deux. » Elle embrassa Bella d'abord puis Alice.

« Bella » a dit Ed chaleureusement, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte énorme « Et ce doit être Alice ? » demanda t'il en se tirant loin de Bella.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Masen » a dit Alice doucement, exhibant un sourire forcé et lumineux – son humeur avait été tout sauf joyeux depuis Saint Louis.

Tous debout pour se saluer, Bella saisit l'occasion pour regarder Ed. Il avait l'air différent de celui qu'il était à la maison. Aujourd'hui, il portait un costume gris impeccable avec une chemise bleue clair et une cravate bleue foncée et grise. Ses chaussures étaient d'un noir brillant et il avait une paire de lunette d'acier couvrant ses yeux qui lui donnait l'air, ainsi, encore plus beau que ce qu'elle pensait initialement. Il ressemblait toujours à Edward sauf pour la couleur de ses cheveux – et son sourire était un peu différent – mais autrement, en regardant Ed, c'était comme si elle pouvait voir Edward dans vingt ans, dans l'avenir.

« Je semble mieux ou pire dans un costume ? » a chuchoté Ed à coté de l'oreille de Bella et elle a tourné rouge brillant, en levant des yeux mortifié vers Elizabeth.

« Prenez place » a gloussé Elizabeth et tout les quatre se sont assis, chacun prenant son menu.

Après la commande, la conversation a tourné autour de jeu des All Star Games et du travail, quittant le sujet principal de leur affaire en attendant que leur repas arrive. Ce fut comme si un changement c'était allumé en Ed, il a redressé les épaules et a réduit ses yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes à la table.

« Alors » a dit Ed après avoir avalé le premier morceau de ses raviolis aux champignons. « J'ai parlé à Edward et Jasper plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ils m'ont tous les deux demandé de vous informer de ce que nous avions fait pour l'instant et ce que nous projetions de faire. »

Ce fut dur pour les deux filles de se concentrer sur leurs repas dès que Ed a commencé à parler – sa présence entière a demandé leur attention et elles le lui ont volontairement donné, dévorant chaque mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Il était très bon pour articuler ses pensées et il a utilisé des mots qu'elles pourraient comprendre.

« Jasper a appelé et parlé avec Jane et l'a informé qu'il ne lui donnerait pas plus d'argent jusqu'à ce que deux choses soient faites. D'abord, elle devra se rendre chez un obstétricien de notre choix et être auscultée pour faire confirmer sa grossesse. Deuxièmement, elle aura besoin d'avoir une preuve de la paternité et il ne pourra plus être question de savoir si Jasper est le père ou non. Jusqu'à ce que ces deux conditions soient remplies, tout l'argent sera suspendu. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » a demandé Bella, interrompant le papa d'Edward.

« Bien, elle n'était pas très heureuse, Bella, mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle ne puisse faire maintenant. Nous nous attendons à ce que son avocat calcule une affaire pour une quantité de jeu d'argent pour garder Jane en bonne santé pendant sa grossesse jusqu'à ce que les preuves de paternité puisse être faites. Après cela tout dépendra des résultats. »

« Les médias » a dit Alice avec des yeux larges et effrayés. « Elle ira voir les médias. »

« Bien, cette idée a été gardé aussi. Maintenant, je ne peux pas dire que les médias n'attraperont pas cette histoire par un coup de vent si tout continu, nous nous attendons à ce qu'ils le soient finalement, mais Jane a été prévenue – j'ai moi-même parlé avec elle- des représailles seront faites si elle parle à quelqu'un de Jazz et de la paternité de son enfant. »

« Vous lui avez parlé ? » a demandé Bella, en avalant un morceau de son Fettuccini Alfredo.

« Oui, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle comprenait tout ce que Jasper lui avait dit et pour répondre aux questions qu'elle avait. La seule chose que nous devons faire en sorte c'est qu'elle ne le mette pas à profit, surtout, que la perception qu'elle soit mise à profit n'ait pas lieu d'être. »

« Maintenant, l'agent de Jasper est sur le chemin de Chicago à l'heure où nous parlons. Il devait se joindre à nous pour le diner, mais son vol a été retardé, je m'excuse. » Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes lui ont souri, il a continué. « Il traite tout le coté RP* des choses, mais nous voulons que vous compreniez qu'il sera pris en charge, un partie de cela est que Jasper fournira à Jane l'avocat de son choix. »

« Quoi ? » a demandé Alice.

« Alice » a dit Ed doucement. « Elle est jeune et sans éducation. Si Jasper lui emboite le pas sans qu'elle ait elle aussi les mêmes avantages niveau avocat, comme il l'a, les médias seront tous sur lui. Elle peut à peine se permettre de rester ici, à Chicago et encore moins d'engager un avocat qui est assez bon pour s'opposer à moi et mon équipe. »

« Alors, elle a juste à sortir et a embaucher l'avocat le plus cher, c'est ça ? » Demanda Alice en perçant la colère à travers un sourire doux.

« Non, son conseiller juridique ne sera pas en mesure de coûter plus cher que ce que Jasper paie pour le sien. Je ne rentrerais pas dans tous les détails de cela, mais sachez qu'elle n'aura pas l'avantage dans ce domaine. » Le regard qu'il donna à Alice l'a calmée, même si elle était toujours en colère à l'intérieur.

« Alors c'est tout ? » a demandé Alice obstinément « Nous nous reposons juste et lui permettons de recevoir un avocat et ensuite la preuve de paternité sera faite ?

« Non » a répondu Ed en essuyant sa bouche avec sa serviette et en plaçant sur son assiette maintenant vide. Comment avait-il réussi à finir ses aliments pendant cette conversation alors que ça avait été au delà de Bella – elle avait seulement pris une bouchée pour l'instant. « J'ai parlé avec Jenks, le détective privé de Jasper. On lui a donné de nouvelles attributions, des nouvelles pour s'aventurer là bas. La paternité de Jasper est seulement un aspect de désordre entier. »

Alice a sorti un grognement et Bella a regardé son amie fixement, en soulevant ses sourcils dans un avertissement. Avant tout autre chose, Bella avait craint qu'Alice ne parle d'Edward à ses parents et elle eu un peu peur que le méchant lutin surgisse à ce moment.

« Même si nous convenons tous ensemble que la situation entière dans laquelle Jasper se trouve est suspecte, nous n'avons pas de preuve » Tournant son attention vers Bella, Ed a poursuivit. « C'est là que vous intervenez Bella. Edward m'a parlé de vos compétences en tant que chercheur et que vous prévoyez de prendre l'avion demain soir pour San Diego. J'ai parlé à Jenks à votre sujet et il a accepté de travailler avec vous et Elizabeth. »

« Elizabeth ? » demanda Bella en tournant son regard vers la mère d'Edward. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bella » a dit Elizabeth en brisant son silence, « Edward n'a jamais dit comment j'avais rencontré Ed ? »

« Non » répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école de droit » a dit Elizabeth les yeux brillants. « Nous sommes tombés amoureux si vite que mon monde entier en a été bouleversé. Au lieu d'étudier pour mes examens, je me suis retrouvé à planifier un mariage. » Elizabeth tendit la main et la posa sur l'avant bras de Bella sur la table. « Après le mariage j'ai travaillé comme technicienne juridique dans une entreprise d'Ed jusqu'à ce que j'eusse Edward. »

« C'est la meilleure para juriste avec qui j'ai jamais travaillé. » a rayonné Ed, en lançant un sourire radieux vers sa femme.

« Je connais les tenants et les aboutissements de la loi. »

« Elle aussi une bonne interrogatrice » a reconnu Ed en clignant de l'œil vers Elizabeth.

« De toute façon » a dit Elizabeth avec espièglerie en coupant Ed « Vous m'aurez avec vous là-bas. Toutes les deux pourrons mieux travailler ensemble, comme une équipe, surtout avec le court laps de temps que nous avons. »

« Bien » a répondu Bella, son estomac se dégageant de ses nœuds. Les choses semblaient volés au dessus de sa tête à ce moment. Elle projetait d'aller à San Diego et commencerait à poser des questions aux gens que Jane connaissait, elle n'était pas sur d'être au niveau duquel les Masen s'attendait d'elle maintenant.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la preuve de n'importe quel jeu déloyal de Jane, nous ne pouvons pas faire de mouvement contre Jane avec les charges de viol. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui arrivera ensuite ? » a demandé Alice, ses sourcils froncés ensemble. « Après avoir reçu la preuve de paternité et la preuve pour prouver qu'elle a violé Jazz, que ferons nous ? »

Soupirant lourdement Ed s'est concentré sur Alice. « Il y a de nombreuses options, mais je veux voir chacunes d'elles avec vous et Jasper ensemble. Nous aurons aussi besoin d'en parler avec son agent pour nous assurer que tout sera contrôlé envers les médias avec une bonne réception. J'ai certaines idées sur ce que Elizabeth et Bella vont trouver à San Diego et si tout est comme je le crois, vous et Jasper aurez quelques grandes décisions à prendre. Si le bébé est le sien. Si le bébé n'est pas le sien, tout est discutable et nous pourrons juste nous concentrer sur les charges de viol. »

C'était silencieux à table pendant un moment et Ed a regardé les deux jeunes femmes et sa femme malheureusement. « L'une d'entre vous à des questions ? »

Quand Alice n'a rien demandé, Bella a parlé « Je voulais vous dire merci pour Edward et moi -»

Un autre grognement est sorti d'Alice et Bella a levé un sourcil de nouveau, mais elle n'a pas fait attention à l'avertissement. « Il devrait remercier son père de balayer ce désordre si ce n'était pas AIE ! » La tirade d'Alice fut coupée par un coup de pied de Bella sous la table. Juste au moment où Bella était sur le point de se confronter à elle avec des mots, Elizabeth l'a arrêté en serrant sa main.

« Alice » a dit calmement Elizabeth, avec un ton sec. « Je comprends que vous soyez très affectée à cause de mon fils. Edward n'a pas montré la meilleure partie de discernement dans son rapport avec Jane, mais ce qui arrive à Jazz ne peut pas lui être accrédité. Mon mari et moi prenons le temps sur nos vies occupées pour vous aider avec Jazz. Pas parce que nous estimons que notre fils est responsable, mais parce que vous êtes de bons amis à lui et Bella. Quels que soient les sentiments malades que vous avez envers Edward, il serait sage de ne pas nous les exprimer. »

~GO CUBS~

« Es-tu sur ? » a demandé Jane dans son téléphone. C'était un vendredi matin et elle était assise sur le bord de son lit d'hôtel, écrivant les informations que lui donnait Mila par internet. Sans un ordinateur portable pour faire ses propres investigations, Jane se sentait impuissante.

« Selon ce site, c'est l'adresse associé à ce numéro de téléphone. »

Hier avait été décourageant pour Jane. Elle a d'abord reçu un appel téléphonique de Jazz, insistant pour qu'elle prenne rendez vous avec un docteur qu'il avait déjà choisi. Cela ne la découragea pas cependant, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui prouver qu'elle était toujours enceinte. Mais il a également insisté sur le fait qu'elle subisse un test de paternité, ce qui lui faisait peur, mais elle ne pouvait exprimer ses préoccupations à Mila. Pour l'ensemble de ce que son amie savait, elle n'avait d'aucune façon penser à ce que ce bébé ne soit pas celui de Jazz.

Malheureusement, ses menaces de parler aux médias sont tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd avec Jazz cette fois, il lui a donné un avertissement concernant cela, lui disant qu'il était prêt à être généreux en faveur de l'enfant tant qu'elle ne parlerait pas à quiconque de cela. Puis il lui avait donné l'information pour son avocat, qui apparemment, était le père d'Edward. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal. La peur immense qui tiré à travers son corps quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il avait déjà parlé à un avocat était écrasante.

Il n'a pas fait que cela cependant. Le plus gros choc fut quand il lui a dit qu'il paierait pour son propre avocat, celui qu'elle voulait prendre elle-même, aussi longtemps que ses honoraires ne dépassaient pas un certains montant d'argent, qu'il devait encore lui donner.

Le père d'Edward, Ed, avait été utile au téléphone quand il l'avait appelée hier et elle se demandait s'il était au courant de sa relation avec son fils. Il a été extrêmement professionnel et n'a jamais mentionné Edward ou fait allusion de savoir pour elle, à quelque niveau intime, mais elle doutait que sa relation avec Edward n'est pas été dite quand il avait parlé avec Jazz. Ed lui avait donné une liste d'avocats qu'il avait recommandé, bien qu'il lui ait dit de les interroger et de trouver la bonne personne pour elle.

Donc, c'était l'intention initial de l'appel téléphonique qu'elle avait désormais avec Mila – trouver un avocat. Tout semblait si ennuyeux et elle n'était pas sûre où certains d'entre eux étaient situés par rapport à l'endroit où elle était. Il était évident qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de rester à l'hôtel Sheraton beaucoup plus longtemps et elle avait besoin de chercher un endroit bien à elle. Il n'aura pas fallu plus de trente minutes pour que les femmes se découragent en regardant les appartements en lignes, tout était trop cher dans la région qu'elle voulait.

Leur frustration avait ensuite mené les recherches pour voir où la petite amie d'Edward vivait. Elles n'avaient pas pu trouver toutes les variations de Bella Swan ou Isabella Swan, voir I. Swan, Swan ou B. dans les pages blanches de la région de Lincoln Park, ou les papiers disaient qu'elle vivait, de sorte que Mila a eu la bonne idée de faire des recherche à partir du numéro de téléphone cellulaire de Bella. Elles ont trouvé un nom et une adresse pour le numéro, mais ce n'était pas sur que ce soit pour elle, ou non, le numéro était rattaché à une Gould Cynthia avec une adresse de Lincoln Park. Jane l'a écrit juste au cas où.

Ils ont fait une recherche similaire pour la petite amie de Jazz, mais elles n'ont rien trouvé, et Jane n'avait pas eu assez d'information sur elle pour prendre son numéro sur le téléphone de Jazz, elle n'avait rien d'autre à l'exception de son nom, où ils ont du partir d'internet. La seule chose qu'elles furent capable de trouver et qu'elle travaillait à Macy's.

« Okay, Mila » Jane baillait. « Je vais faire une sieste » secrètement elle imaginait des scénarios dans son esprit en s'amusant avec la nouvelle petite amie d'Edward. Quel plaisir d'avoir l'information de son adresse, sans réellement l'utiliser ?

«N'oublies pas d'appeler ces avocats. Appelles ceux que l'avocat de Jazz t'a donné. Ils sont vraiment généreux avec toi ils n'ont pas à payer pour cela. »

« Je sais » a dit Jane, baillant une fois encore. « Je passerais ces appels après ma sieste. »

« Tu veux que je vole là-bas et que je t'aide ? » Mila était inquiète pour son amie, Jane semblait vraiment en avoir par-dessus la tête.

« Je t'appellerais plus tard pour savoir. Pour l'instant je veux juste me reposer. »

~GO CUBS~

« Ce sera la deuxième nuit de suite que je manque ton match. » Bella a fait la moue au téléphone. Elle était dans sa chambre en train d'emballer certain éléments de dernière minute comme sa brosse à dent et du déodorant.

« Tu en as raté un bon la nuit dernière » a répondu Edward, il s'arrêta sur sa poche pour son portefeuille en s'assurant qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de partir pour National Park.

« J'ai entendu » dit-elle sèchement « Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu un magnifique diner avec tes parents. Je n'avais jamais été à Spiagga. »

« C'est le restaurant préféré de ma mère en ville » dit-il en riant « A quelle heure vas-tu à sa rencontre ? »

« A trois heure à la porte. O'hare est si grand et avec tout la sécurité et tout ça, nous avons pensés que ce serait plus facile de cette façon. » Bella tenait son téléphone loin de son oreille quand elle a entendu la porte arrière claquer. « Merde, Alice viens de rentrer à la maison. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Edward s'inquiétait pour l'amie de Bella.

« Pas très bien. Je suis désolé pour ça en passant -»

« Est-ce Edward ? » a demandé Alice en criant devant la porte ouverte de Bella, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux plissés dans une lueur menaçante.

« Alice » l'a avertit Bella « Pas maintenant. »

« Dis lui d'aller en enfer » dit elle froidement avant de faire irruption dans sa chambre.

« Ugh » a gémit Bella en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire » dit-elle dans le récepteur « Elle prend totalement sur toi et ce n'est pas -»

« C'est okay, je comprends » l'a interrompu Edward, ne voulant pas dépenser plus de temps à la laisser parler d'Alice.

« Non ce n'est pas correct. Elle a franchit la ligne la nuit dernière ! Tu aurais été fier de ta mère, si -»

« Je le suis toujours » dit-il vivement en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et bien elle a vraiment permis à Alice de l'avoir ! »

« Bien, ne parlons plus de cela. Je dois partir et j'ai une question très importante à te poser. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tout va bien ? » Bella était subitement vigilante, s'asseyant directement sur son lit, le cœur battant loin de la panique.

« Je ne sais pas » a-t-il dit nonchalamment « As-tu emporté ton album photo ? »

L'augmentation des battements de cœur de Bella ne fut pas la peur ou la panique cette fois. Se reposant contre le dos du lit, elle a sourit largement et a pris l'album 9x9 qui était posé sur sa table de nuit. En l'ouvrant, elle permit à ses yeux d'étudier l'homme splendide avec ses frappants yeux verts qui la regardait fixement sur la première page.

« Pas encore » a-t-elle soupiré, un doigt trainant sur ses lèvres complètes et roses sur l'image devant elle.

« Bien, ne l'oublies pas. »

« Il est dans le sac » a-t-elle dit joyeusement quand elle a fermé l'album et l'a posé sur le haut de ses vêtements dans sa valise.

« Comment de, um, tu sais … »

« Non je ne sais pas » a-t-elle dit moqueusement en sachant fort bien ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

« Bien tu as dis la dernière fois … »

« As-tu emporté le tiens ? »

« Dieu Bella, quelle façon de ruiner les images de mon esprits. »

Riant stupidement, Bella s'est levée du lit et a fouillé le tiroir supérieur de sa commode. « Bien qu'aimerais tu que j'emporte ? »

« Le double ? » a demandé Edward dans l'anticipation, c'était celui sur lequel il avait fantasmé dans sa tête.

« Nah, je n'aime pas utiliser celui-la seule. »

« Tu ne sera pas seule, Bella, je serais près de ton oreille. »

« Bien essayé » a-t-elle rit, ses yeux se promenant sur les différents engins roses et pourpres dans son tiroir. « Et le papillon ? »

« Est-ce ton préféré ? » _(N-Emy299: OMG ils sont bien en train de parler de ce dont je pense qu'ils sont en train de parler?)(N-Gaelle: Ben ouai lol, sont chaud bouillant eux ^^)  
_

Haussant ses épaules, Bella a soulevé le vibrateur rose de son tiroir et l'a allumé, en regardant la tête tourbillonner dans un mouvement circulaire. « C'est pas mal. »_ (N-Emy299: Oh oui, oh oui... j'adore)_

« Quel est ton préféré ? »

Bella a reniflé. « Mon préféré est à Washington DC en ce moment. » a-t-elle dit mécontente, en éteignant le papillon dans ses mains et le replaçant dans le tiroir. La langue d'Edward était de loin meilleure que n'importe quel jouet qu'elle possédait.

« Ah, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un jouet ? » L'a-t-il taquiné.

« Bon, que dirais tu du lapin ? » dit-elle ignorant délibérément sa question.

« Lequel est-ce ? »

« Ils sont tous à peu prés pareils, mais celui-ci a beaucoup plus de fonctions que le papillon que j'ai. »

« Le lapin alors. » a-t-il décidé en souriant vivement quand il ferma la chambre de son hôtel. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller, je dois être au parc dans 15 minutes. Je t'appellerais après le match. »

« Je n'arriverais pas à San Diego avant 21h00 en Californie. Cela ressemble … » elle a lancé le vibrateur dans son sac, le cachant entre tout un tas de vêtements alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre la différence de temps entre la coté est et ouest.

« Il sera trop tard pour moi » soupira Edward « Je t'appellerais demain alors. »

« Je t'aime Edward » soupirait-elle « Bonne chance pour le match de ce soir. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Embrasse à ma mère pour moi. »

« Bien sûr » déconnecter l'appel a été dur. Ils seraient plus éloignés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, chacun d'eux sur une côte différente.

Tandis qu'Alice était dans sa chambre, Bella a fait son chemin vers la cuisine. Chad avait appelé plus tôt et il venait avec un paquet d'information de Brian pour elle, il avait tout reçu d'un journaliste qui avait enquêté anonymement pour le Sun Times. Bella était vraiment reconnaissant que la source soit anonyme en ce moment parce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'ils étaient tous au courant pour Jane – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais mentionné à Brian une connexion entre elle et Edward ou Jazz. Plus d'yeux cherchaient des renseignements sur Jane, plus ils trouveraient de choses et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Après avoir saisit une bouteille d'eau, Bella est retournée en haut et a frappé à la porte d'Alice, la poussant pour qu'elle s'ouvre un petit peu pour qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. « Puis je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr » a reniflée Alice en se soulevant de son lit – elle avait pleuré.

« Qu'est que tu faisais ? » a demandé Bella, en faisant ses pas vers Alice.

« J'étais juste au téléphone avec Jazz. Il n'allait pas très bien, Bella. Peut être que mettre tous les Charlie's Angel au courant de toute merde est une mauvaise idée. Il ne veut vraiment pas que les gens sachent ce qu'il c'est passé. »

« Veut-il qu'Elizabeth et moi n'y allons pas ? »

« Non » soupirait-elle, couché sur son lit en regardant fixement le plafond. Bella s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit à coté de son amie. « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, vraiment. Il veut que tu trouves la preuve qu'il a été drogué, mais en même temps il ne le veut pas. Je crois qu'il veut juste la preuve pour faciliter son esprit, mais ne pas porter plainte contre elle. C'est vraiment stupide, mais je ne veux pas le pousser et je ne veux pas l'ignorer non plus. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je devrais faire. Comment dois-je lui parler ? Que dois-je lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il me donnera l'envie de le consoler, de le rassurer sur mon amour, ou serait-il plutôt juste de ne pas en parler et de prétendre que rien ne c'est passé ? »

« Alice » a commencé Bella mais a été interrompue.

« Bella, ça le fout en l'air. Elle a tout fait foirer ! Je veux être là pour lui, mais je ne sais pas comment et quand il s'éloigne, même juste un peu, je ne sais pas si je suis censée lui laisser son espace ou si je dois continuer en lui donnant mon affection même s'il ma clairement dit de reculer. Je ne veux pas faire la mauvaise chose, mais je ne veux pas le quitter pour y faire face seule. »

« Aime le juste » a dit Bella d'une voix faible.

« Comment dois-je faire cela ? » a étouffé Alice, les sanglots déchirant enfin exprimaient de sa raideur. « Comment puis-je l'aimer quand il ne l'accepte pas ? Comment puis-je respecter sa volonté à être là pour lui en même temps qu'il me repousse, Bella ? Il l'a fait pendant un certain temps, après que ce soit arrivé – tu te souviens ? Maintenant, il le fait de nouveau. Il ne me laisse pas être là pour lui. »

« Je ne sais pas » pleura Bella, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues maintenant beaucoup trop. Elle se pencha et l'entoura de ses bras et sa meilleure amie s'est accrochée à elle, baisant le haut de sa tête, murmurant des mots d'amour pour elle.

Les deux amies se sont tenues l'une à l'autre et la conversation a finalement dérivé sur le travail et sur le rire stupide de Tanya et de Jake. Emmett avait dit à Rosalie, qui leur a dit, qu'il avait attrapé Tanya partant furtivement loin de l'appartement de Jake plus tôt dans la semaine où il était passé pour dire bonjour.

« S'il y a bien deux personnes qui se méritent se sont eux deux » a rit Alice, en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Elle était si reconnaissante d'avoir de telles bonnes amies que Bella et Rosalie. Vraiment sans elles, elle n'aurait pas d'amie du tout. Elle avait toujours été considérée comme une exclue, étrange et surnaturelle, une fille qui n'avait pas grandi. Quand elle avait rencontré Bella au Cosy ce jour là, elle a eu peur de dissuader la fille aux yeux marron qu'elle regardait quand elle l'a presque suppliée de s'assoir avec elle. Maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, elle fut heureuse de ne pas s'être tenue à l'écart.

La sonnette a retentit juste au moment où Bella avait commencé à se lever du lit d'Alice. « J'y vais » a marmonné Bella, tirant ses cheveux au clair. « Chad devait passer. »

Il y avait une vitesse supplémentaire dans les pas de Bella car elle a trotté en bas des escaliers et a ouvert la porte d'entrée à la volé. Le nom de Chad était sur le bout de sa langue quand elle a ouvert, puis ses yeux se sont ajustés sur une grande femme, maigre, blonde se tenant sous son porche avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle semblait fatiguée et affamée. Elle avait des cernes foncés sous les yeux et sa peau semblait sèche, les plis du coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche montrant son âge. Pourtant en même temps, ses yeux tenaient un certain cran en eux – elle était plus jeune que sa peau le suggérait pensa Bella.

« Salut » a dit Bella joyeusement « Puis je vous aider ? »

« Bella ? » a demandé la fille prudemment « Bella Swan ? »

« Oui » a répondu Bella d'un air soupçonneux. Il y avait eu deux ou trois cas où des journalistes s'étaient manifestés à sa porte et elle devait courir et se cacher dans la pièce et partir furtivement par l'arrière. Heureusement après la surprise initiale qu'Edward Masen soit engagé dans une relation sérieuse, Bella et Edward étaient devenus de vieilles nouvelles. Leur photos se manifestaient dans les papiers des nouvelles locales de temps en temps et elle était dans les éditions de Sport Illustrated, mais autre que cela, elle avait été oublié – elle a donc pensé – « Qui êtes vous ? »

« Salut » a dit la femme en tendant sa main pour lui serrer « Mon nom est Jane. Jane Schenck. »

« Excusez moi ? » Bella s'est cassée, en retirant sa main radicalement.

« Oui, vous vous souvenez de moi » a dit la blonde avec un sourire pervers, ses yeux jetant un coup de haut en bas du corps de Bella, se mesurant à la femme qui avait fait voler Edward loin d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici » cracha Bella, son visage tordu dans la haine et la rage – indigne même.

« Allons, allons » a roucoulait Jane, roulant des yeux. « Vous avez gagné. Il n'y a rien pour vous pour mettre les formes. »

« J'ai gagné ? » a demandé Bella, choquée. « Il n'y a jamais eu de concurrence, Jane, ou vous êtes juste trop naïve pour croire cela ? Ah ! » A dit Bella dans la moquerie, surprise et l'humiliant « Ce n'était pas de la naïveté, ça l'était ? Ça a été une connerie. » Elle a dit le dernier mot avec une force venimeuse, le son faussement innocent de sa voix disparu. « Laissez moi préciser pour vous, vous n'avez jamais été autre chose qu'un foutre pour Edward. Est-ce assez clair, ou avez-vous besoin d'un dictionnaire ? »

La réception qu'a reçu Jane de Bella ne l'a pas surprise autant que le fait que Bella ne soit pas une femme à se blottir dans un coin. Jane avait pensé que pour s'assurer de la lutte avec la petite amie d'Edward il fallait la faire pleurer et la faire battre en retraire dans une flaque d'insécurité. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. En fait il semblait à Jane comme si Bella Swan avait grandi en seulement un court laps de temps depuis le moment où elle s'était introduite.

« Vous avez définitivement dupé la ville de Chicago. » Jane traina la voix avec amertume « Tout ce que j'ai lu sur les articles de vous étant douce comme du miel. Je me demande s'ils seraient tous si heureux à coté de la petit copine d'Edward s'ils pouvaient tous vous entendre maintenant » le fait d'aborder les référence que les papiers de Chicago avait renvoyé de Bella ne l'a pas dérouté de sa tirade – elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce type de taquineries d'Emmett et des gars du travail.

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. Retournez en Californie et baiser l'homme de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bella ? » demanda Alice derrière elle « Tout va bien ? »

« Alice » a averti Bella tranquillement en essayant de garder son amie de sortir sur le perron « Ne fait pas -»

« Oh salut » a dit Alice doucement en sortant pour être prêt de Bella « Je suis Alice » Elle a étendu la main et Bella l'a fait disparaitre avec la sienne pour l'écraser loin de la femme avec les cheveux blond noueux.

« Bella ! » l'a réprimandé Alice.

« C'est Jane » a dit Bella ostensiblement, ses yeux larges, la bouche appuyée fermement en une mine renfrognée.

« Oh » en regardant le femme fixement devant elle, Alice a gelée. Elle savait que la femme était à Chicago et la voir vraiment en face d'elle, face à face, étaient deux choses différentes. D'autant plus qu'Alice venait d'apprendre pour Jane et ce qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines avant à Jazz –elle en était encore à digérer tout ça.

« Oh » a pratiquement chanté Jane « Vous êtes Alice ? La Alice de Jazz ? »

« Jane » l'a mis en garde Bella « Je vous ai déjà dit de partir. »

« Mais je viens d'arriver. Quoi, ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ? » Jane eu un petit rire en voyant la belle petit brune se blottir en elle-même –exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré que Bella allait faire.

« Ça suffit maintenant » grogna Bella, faisant un pas pour s'interposer entre Jane et Alice.

« Allons, allons, nous pouvons parler … nous allons voir … qu'avons nous toutes les trois en commun ? Oh ouais ! Nous pouvons parler d'Edward et de Jazz, comparer la taille de leur bite. Oh, mais aucune d'entre vous n'a vu les deux comme moi. Trop dommage, ce serait une conversation amusante. » Jane a sourit perversement, fier d'elle « Ou peut être que nous pouvons parler de -»

« Assez ! » a crié Bella en montant son poing le dirigeant vers le visage de Jane.

« Non ! » a crié Alice en se lançant sur Bella, saisissant son bras de balancement « Elle est enceinte ! »

Luttant contre les contraintes des mains d'Alice sur ses bras, Bella a sifflé vers Jane, ses yeux sauvages avec la rage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jane ait le culot de se manifester à leur maison et commencer à parler de conneries pareilles. Quelle sorte de fille était elle, pourquoi Edward avait il trouvé quelque chose en elle ? C'est peut être ce qui l'avait rendu plus mauvaise. Le fait qu'elle soit évidement rien qu'un déchet qu'Edward prenait volontiers – dans de nombreuses occasions – quand il avait du sexe avec elle. Cela dégoutait Bella.

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine » a chuchoté Alice dans le cou de Bella, en essayant de la calmer quand Jane a rit de l'autre coté de la véranda. Jane pouvait rire, mais elle avait trouvé le besoin de s'éloigner d'une Bella très courroucé. « Pas pendant qu'elle est enceinte, Bella, pas maintenant »

Dès que Bella ce fut calmée, Alice s'est levé à son coté, saisissant sa main dans la sienne, ses épaules se relevant quand elle a retrouvé sa confiance. Cette femme était une lâche – une poule mouillée. Jane avait administré des somnifères à un homme et l'avait forcé pour avoir du sexe avec elle –il n'y avait rien à être fier de cela à estimer Alice beaucoup plus brave.

« Jane » a dit Alice uniformément, froidement « Nous ne resterons pas ici à écouter ce que vous avez à nous dire, même n'importe quoi. » sa voix a vacillé un peu quand la lèvre de Jane s'est retourné en un sourire avantageux, mais elle a retrouvé sa force de nouveau, en poussant ses insécurités toute nouvelles de coté. « Bella vous a demandé de partir et je vous le dis aussi. Partez avant qu'on appelle les flics. Vous ne voudrez surement pas que ce désordre soit relevé quand vos avocats rencontreront Ed Masen. »

Juste au moment où Alice a mis fin a son discours, Chad s'est baladé en haut de la véranda « Hé Bella » a-t-il crié avec une enveloppe 9x12 tenus dans ses mains. « J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard » Ses yeux s'élançaient comme une flèche entre les trois dames sur la véranda, son corps ressentant la tension les entourant « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« C'est parfait » a haché Bella, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Jane.

« Merci Chad » a dit Alice aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait en prenant l'enveloppe de ses mains « Nous t'appellerons plus tard »

« Bien » a-t-il dit maladroitement avant de marcher a reculons les escaliers, ses yeux sur Bella « Je te parlerais plus tard. »

« Je devrais partir aussi » a soufflé Jane en essayant de sembler ennuyé, mais ce fut inopérant.

« Faites le » a cassé Alice « et ne revenez pas. »

~GO CUBS~

« Bonjour ? » appela Bella, frappant à la porte d'une remorque sale. Le parc à roulotte lui-même était délabré, pas d'herbes vertes, juste de la saleté – sèche et poussiéreuse.

« Mr. Martinez ? Carlos Martinez ? » Carlos Martinez était inscrit dans les documents que Bella avait reçu du journaliste du Sun Times, mais sa relation avec Jane était une question. Le journaliste pensait qu'il était son mari, mais tout le monde avait supposé que Jane était seule, comme elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un mari à personne et que son nom de famille était Schenck, le même que son nom figurant sur son certificat de naissance.

Soupirant bruyamment, Bella a arrêté de cogner sur la porte et se retourna pour regarder Elizabeth furtivement regardait dans l'une des fenêtres poussiéreuses. « Quelqu'un est là » dit-elle « Frappez de nouveau. »

« Mr. Martinez » a crié Bella, frappant son poing plus fort contre la porte, lui envoyant une pointe de douleur jusqu'à l'avant bras.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tirant Bella en arrière et elle a brouillé pour retrouver l'équilibre.

« Mr. Carlos Martinez ? » a-t-elle demandé à bout de souffle une fois qu'elle a retrouvé son équilibre.

« C'est moi » a dit le gros homme noir d'une voix rauque. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jean coupé et d'un sale débardeur blanc strié de taches – un batteur de femme, comme certains avait fait illusion.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mr. Martinez mon nom est Bella Swan. Je dois vous poser quelques questions sur Jane Schenck »

« Jane Martinez » l'a corrigé l'homme.

« Vraiment ? » a demandé Bella et examinant par-dessus son épaule Elizabeth qui montait les marches en bois grinçantes.

« Vraiment » a gémi Carlos, dirigeant une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. « Il y a juste vous deux ? »

« Oui »

« Vous n'êtes pas des flics n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous devriez me le dire, maintenant que je l'ai demandé. »

« Nous ne sommes certainement pas des flics » a dit Bella doucement « Nous sommes juste concerné par Jane. »

« Comment vous la connaissez ? » a-t-il demandé et conduisant les deux dames dans la roulotte et en fermant ensuite la porte. « tenez, asseyez vous » Carlos fit un signe à Bella pour s'assoir autour de la table et nettoya une autre chaise pour Elizabeth.

« Bien …»

« Carlos » c'est plaint la voix d'une femme dans la chambre du fond.

« Vuelve un la cama, le fils s ó lo non comme se ñ oras preguntando por Jane » a braillé Carlos à la femme et a ensuite fermé la porte.

« Désolé pour ça » a-t-il dit d'un air penaud.

« Aucun problème » à dit Bella « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt mon nom est Bella Swan et voici mon amie Elizabeth Masen. »

« Comment connaissez-vous Jane ? »

« Bien je l'ai seulement rencontré récemment » a dit Bella honnêtement, en essayant durement de ne pas se souvenir de la rencontre sous sa véranda parce qu'elle continuait à être bouleversée à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. « Carlos nous sommes inquiètes pour elle »

Carlos a grogné en prenant une cigarette d'un paquet et l'a allumée. Il a pris une longue bouffée et a ensuite donné un petit sourire satisfait à Bella.

« Elle se drogue de nouveau ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre» a-t-elle dit stoïquement, ne lui révélant pas son choc « Elle n'agit tout simplement pas par elle-même. »

« Je pensais que vous l'aviez rencontrée. »

« Je l'ai fait, mais j'ai parlé avec elle au téléphone depuis un certains temps maintenant et elle -»

Carlos riait en l'interrompant le processus de pensée de Bella « Elle a toujours eu un tour théâtral » dit il « Je suis sure qu'elle se joue de vous. »

« Carlos, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle vous connaissez. »

« Vraiment ? Vous ne devez pas la connaitre bien alors » dit-il en riant « Je suis son mari »

Les yeux de Bella se sont agrandis et elle avala la sécheresse dans sa gorge « Elle n'a pas … »

« Elle vous a probablement dit que nous étions divorcés » dit-il en haussant les épaules « Elle m'a laissé les papiers et tout mais je ne les ai pas signés » il a pris une autre bouffée de sa cigarette puis a mis la cendre dans une tasse à coté de Bella. « Elle doit penser que je l'ai fait » riant pour lui-même, il pris une autre bouffée et regarda Elizabeth avec un sourire, soufflant la fumée de son nez. « Ça ne fait rien pour moi si elle a pris l'enfant en partant -»

« Attendez » l'a interrompu Bella « Un enfant ? »

« Son fils, il a quelque chose comme cinq ans, son nom est Bobby. »

« Cinq ? » a demandé Elizabeth et Bella pouvait sentir le corps de la femme âgée tendue à coté d'elle. Pouvant savoir ce que pensait Elizabeth à coté d'elle, Bella voulait désespérément la rassurer, l'enfant n'était pas d'Edward il était trop vieux.

« Carlos, Jane n'avait pas son fils avec elle quand nous nous sommes rencontrées. Savez-vous où elle l'aurait laissé ? »

« Probablement avec son père. »

« Avez le nom et l'adresse ? Nous tenons à nous assurer qu'il va bien. »

« Elle est de retour avec la drogue hein ? »

« Oui » a dit Elizabeth tristement « Carlos connaissait vous ce qu'elle prend, pouvez vous nous le dire ? »

« L'héroïne principalement, mais elle a pris de la coke et de l'herbe bien sûr. Elle ne l'a pas fait autant que ça mais de temps en temps seulement. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ? Était-elle défoncée ? »

« Je crois qu'elle va bien » a dit Bella d'une manière rassurante.

« Comme si je m'en souciais ! » A-t-il gloussé « C'était une pute à deux balles, elle ouvrait ses jambes à n'importe qui. »

Les yeux de Bella ont disparu dans le choc, un sentiment malade se dégageant de son estomac. Edward avait couché avec elle, et elle avait couché avec … San Diego ! Jazz ! Essayant durement de se concentrer, Bella a fait durement une note mentale pour que tout les quatre, elle, Edward, Jazz et Alice doivent faire les tests de MST et du VIH quand tout le monde serait de retour à Chicago.

« Neva, nuelva a la cama ! »

« Ah je dois y aller » a dit Carlos, désireux de se débarrasser des deux femmes devant lui.

« D'abord, nous devons avoir le nom et l'adresse du père du fils de Jane. » a dit Bella avec fermeté.

~GO CUBS~

« Cinq personnes ont mentionnés la drogue » a dit tristement Bella en regardant sur son portable « J'espère que son amie Nikki sera capable de nous donner plus d'information. »

« Nous ne saurons pas d'où elle a reçu ces drogues. Nous aurons besoin d'une approche différente avec Nikki » a songé Elizabeth. « Elle ne va pas nous parler si nous posons des questions comme nous l'avons faite avec tous les autres »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? »

« Elle est l'une de ses amies les plus proche. Tout les autres a qui nous avons parlés, un peu trop probablement, ne l'aimait pas beaucoup pour commencer, mais Nikki sera très fermé au public. Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de connaitre nos vraies intentions. »

« Que devrons nous faire alors ? » a demandé Bella en prenant un morceau de son sandwich en regardant la mère d'Edward fixement. Elle s'était révélée être une personne tout à fait observatrice. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose quand elles avaient parlé avec les gens, mais ensuite, Elizabeth commençait à parler de tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué sur les régions environnantes, comme une liste de noms et de numéros d'amis sur le réfrigérateur de Carlos. Ce n'est pas seulement la liste qu'elle a remarqué, mais elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre mis chacun d'entre eux dans son portable.

« Nous verrons bien ce soir avec elle, nous devrions sympathiser avec elle. »

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas … commencer à parler de Rohyphenol ou quelque chose ? » _(N-Emy299: Drogue du viol)_

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a utilisé »

« Si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a utilisé, alors peut-être que Nikki suggérera que nous utilisions quelque chose d'autre. »

« Et si ça l'est ? »

« Si c'est ça, peut être qu'elle nous donnera des indices, et nous mènera dans la bonne direction. »

Regardant sa montre, Bella a noté l'heure avant de prendre un autre morceau et une petite gorgée de son coke « Nous avons environs une heure jusqu'à notre réunion avec Jenks, je vais appeler Edward. »

« Dites lui que je l'aime » a soupiré Elizabeth, avec un sourire radieux et brillant à Bella.

« Je le ferais. »

~GO CUBS~

« Hé ma beauté ! » a dit Edward excité en répondant à son téléphone sur la première sonnerie.

« Salut »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ta voix sonne fausse. »

« C'était une longue journée. » a soupiré Bella, appuyant sa tête contre le mur à l'extérieur du restaurant. Elle avait quitté Elizabeth à l'intérieur avec l'argent sur la table – Bella tenait à payer leur repas depuis qu'Edward avait financé les tickets d'avions et les chambres d'hôtels.

« Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Ça peut attendre que tu rentres » a-t-elle dit d'un ton pince sans rire « Je dirais seulement que Jane n'est rien de ce que tu avais perçue être. »

« C'est si mal ? » a-t-il demandé d'une vois basse suivit d'un long moment de silence.

« Plus mauvais ? »

« Bella, dis moi. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ta maman te dis bonjour et t'envoies son amour » a dit Bella optimiste en espérant changer de sujet « Nous avons regardé une retransmission du jeu d'hier la nuit dernière. »

« Je t'aime Bella » a gloussé Edward en prenant plaisir à son entêtement.

« J'aime t'entendre le dire. Vraiment pourquoi ne m'appelles tu pas plus tard et je te permettrais de me le dire toute la nuit ? »

« Seulement si tu me promet de retirer le lapin » a-t-il dit extrêmement sérieux et Bella a rit sottement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es prêt de quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suis assis au club house. »

« Je vais te laisser y aller. Nous voyons Nikki ce soir. Des idées sur comment la manipuler ? » Nikki était la fille que Jane avait présenté à Jazz il y a un an – avant Alice.

« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. »

« Bien, je suis sure que tu as cru la même chose de Jane, mais permets moi de te dire, qu'elle est tout un livre ! »

« Très bien Swan je dois y aller. Dis à ma mère que je l'aime aussi. »

« Je t'aime Eddie » dit-elle, une larme s'échappant sur sa joue.

« Une semaine, ma chérie, nous serons ensemble dans six jours. »

~GO CUBS~

« Wow Bella » a dit Elizabeth. Elles étaient debout dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bella s'apprêtant à sortir pour rencontrer Nikki, elle était censée être dans un bar, selon sa colocataire avec qui elles avaient parlé plus tôt.

« Edward me tuerait probablement s'il me voyait habillé comme ça pour sortir. » a marmonné Bella, grimaçant dans le miroir. Elle avait une paire de jean serré noir et un corsage rouge qui n'avait pas beaucoup de tissu, surtout dans le dos – elle était presque nue et se sentait bizarre.

« Je serais là pour toi, de même que Jenks. Nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver »

Après avoir terminé son appel avec Edward, Bella et Elizabeth ont rencontrés Jenks pour combiner leurs informations. Jenks était un gars vraiment intéressant, milieu de la quarantaine, les cheveux gris avec encore un peu de noir, les yeux gris d'acier qui étaient beaucoup plus courant qu'on ne le suppose, et un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre votre cœur. Son visage était froid et dur jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit, poussant toutes les dames à dire « Aah »

Jenks avait été occupé à garder un œil sur l'une des amies de Jane, Mila et son mari, Juan. Il avait effectivement parlé avec Juan et avait obtenu quelques informations intéressantes. Par exemple, Jane avait tendance à disparaitre la nuit. Elle sortait jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin et rentrait à la maison ivre et défoncée. Après avoir récupéré le nom de l'endroit où Juan pensait qu'elle passait son temps, il s'est rendu là bas et à demandé autour de lui et un homme à reconnu Jane. Il s'est avéré qu'il lui avait donné de la drogue, l'avait même partagée avec ses amis à la maison pour se faire des lignes et tout.

« Alors qu'elle était enceinte ? » avait demandé Bella, consterné de voir quelqu'un se droguer alors qu'elle avait un enfant à naitre.

« Il semble que c'était ça. Il a dit que c'était il y à deux semaines qu'il était avec elle » Jenks essayait de mentionner les choses avec douceur, mais c'était dur de le faire avec quelqu'un comme Jane.

« Avec elle ? » a demandé Bella, troublé par la sélection de mots qu'il avait utilisé.

« En échange d'héroïne qu'il a donné, elle, um, exécuté … les faveurs pour lui et deux ou trois de ses amis. »

L'image que Bella et Elizabeth recevaient de cette fille n'était pas très jolie, et pour toutes ces raisons, Bella était déçue, écœurée, vraiment. Cette dernière avait d'une manière ou d'une autre capturé l'attention d'Edward. Non, il n'avait pas eu de rapport sérieux avec elle, mais elle avait été le seul rapport de duré qu'il avait en ce temps là dans sa vie et ça rendait Bella malade de penser qu'elle avait été le type de fille avec lequel il aimait être. Dans l'esprit de Bella, elle avait imaginé Jane comme quelqu'un de professionnel, de longues jambes et belle et qui n'avait pas le temps pour une relation, qu'elle s'était donc impliquée dans une relation avec un homme qu'elle savait ne pas vouloir autre chose d'elle en échange. Jane était de loin la version idéalisée que Bella c'était faite apparaitre par magie dans sa tête et plus ils en apprenaient sur elle, plus c'étaient vraiment mauvais.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prête ? » a demandé Elizabeth à coté de Bella devant le bar bondé. La conversation avec Jenks se jouait toujours dans la tête de Bella, mais elle a fait un signe de tête à la mère de son petit ami et a sourit un peu, en saisissant sa main. Elizabeth était habillée sexy elle aussi ce soir et cela a donné un meilleur sentiment à Bella de savoir qu'elle serait là avec elle.

Après s'être assise dans une cabine, les dames ont chacune commandé une bière et ont commencé à parler de rien en particulier. La conversation a déménagé vers Edward, même si aucune d'elle n'a mentionné son nom au cas ou quelqu'un dans le bar –Nikki ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs- soit au courant pour lui et Jane.

Certains hommes sont venus à leurs tables pour discuter avec les dames. Elles ont parlés à tous et chacun d'entre eux, essayant d'obtenir des informations sur le bar et les personnes habituées, ce qu'on leur à dit que Jane était. Personne ne parla de Jane ou de Nikki et elles n'ont pas poussé le sujet. Elles n'ont pas flirté avec eux, ce qui fut probablement pourquoi elles se retrouvaient au sec avec les informations.

« Elle est là » a dit Bella haletante, ses yeux décrochant vite un regard vers Nikki au bar. La chère amie de Jane était un peu ivre, elle a essayé de frapper un gars qui s'était assis directement à coté de Jenks. « Jenks vient de me cligner de l'œil » a dit Bella en se tournant vers Elizabeth « Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

« Faisons tout comme nous l'avons planifié. Il trouvera une façon de la mener à nous. »

Pas longtemps après, Bella a regardé pour voir Jenks parler avec Nikki, ses mains jouant avec les bracelets tapageurs sur ses poignets. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire ou comment elle était censée obtenir des informations d'elle. Sur le net, la bulle organisée avec laquelle Bella travaillait, sur les renseignements sur les sources en ligne aussi bien que le gens, mais elle s'était surtout occupée de la variété en ligne ou d'un type de caractère. Bien qu'il y ait des gens dans sa profession qui faisaient de fausses interviews pour obtenir des informations sur les compagnies ou des conférences assistées, déguisés en client, elle n'avait jamais participé à aucun truc de ce type de renseignement parce qu'elle n'était pas une bonne actrice – chacun le savait.

« Il me semble que vous pouvez utiliser un siège pour vous assoir. » a braillé Elizabeth sur le claquement de la musique en live.

« Quoi ? » a demandé une Nikki très confuse en se retournant pour regarder les deux femmes assises dans une cabine.

« On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour vous assoir » a dit Elizabeth à nouveau avec un sourire paresseux. « Mon nom est Liz et c'est … »

« Renée » a offert Bella en tendant la main. « Venez vous joindre à nous » a-t-elle suggéré.

« Salut » a dit Nikki prudemment quand elle s'est assise à coté de Bella « je suis Nikki »

Les trois dames ont commandés un pichet de bière et ont parlés, apprenant à se connaître les unes les autres. Ni Bella, ni Elizabeth n'appuyait la conversation sans trop de détails. Le plan était d'obtenir que Nikki est assez bu pour parler, mais pas trop bu pour avoir faire avoir confiance en ces informations. Après un certain moment toutes les trois ont ri comme des filles à l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion inespérée s'interpose – le téléphone de Bella sonna avec « Go Go Cubs ! » La chanson aurait eu du mal à s'entendre n'importe ou, mais pas à leur table.

« Tu es une fan des Cubs ? » a demandé Nikki soupçonneuse regardant comme Bella avait hâte de faire taire son téléphone sans y répondre.

« Non, c'est le gars par qui je suis intéressée qu'il l'est. »

« Oh, vas y réponds ça ne me déranges pas. »

« Eh bien moi oui » a-t-elle cassé « Il m'a joué dernièrement et j'en ai assez de ses jeux. Je veux juste qu'il y ait une façon où je pourrais le recevoir pour être plus disposée à – tu sais ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » a demandé Nikki, en prenant une petite gorgée de sa bière en regardant sa nouvelle amie.

« Quelque fois je crois qu'il doit juste se détendre et ensuite il me verrait de la façon avec laquelle je le veux. »

« Elle a pensé a quelques façons bien étrange de le faire » a ri Elizabeth de l'autre coté de la table. « dis lui la vérité sur tes dernières pensées ! » A-t-elle suggéré à Bella.

« Oh, c'est mauvais. Il ne travaillerait pas vraiment en tous cas, je ne pense pas. »

« Qu'avais tu en vue ? » a demandé Nikki.

« Je ne sais pas » a dit Bella dans une fausse hésitation « Il est -»

« Oh, aller, dis lui juste à elle » l'a coupé Elizabeth « Elle pensait le baiser sous Rohypnole. »

« Quoi ? » a demandé Nikki surprise.

« Je t'ai dis que c'était trop direct » a dit Bella avec découragement.

« Ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure façon » a dit Nikki « Croyez moi, un gars drogué ne fonctionne pas toujours à la façon dont vous l'aviez prévu. »

« Tu l'as déjà fais ? » a demandé Bella essayant de cacher l'émotion qu'elle éprouvait que Nikki l'ouvre sur la voix.

« Non » soupira Nikki « Mais une de mes amies l'a fait »

« Ça a marché ? Est ce que ça pourrait marcher pour moi ? » Bella avait hâte d'obtenir des réponses, mais en même temps elle voulait mettre l'accent sur elle, pas sur l'amie de Nikki, dont Bella et Elizabeth espérait que ce soit Jane.

« Je suppose que ça a fonctionné » Nikki haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu, elle a décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas le gars après l'avoir eu ? »

« Non rien de tel » un regard inquiet a traversé le visage de Nikki et puis elle a abattu le reste de sa bière avant de remplir son verre à nouveau. « C'est une longue histoire, mais elle a essayé de piéger le gars dans un mariage. Il a de l'argent – beaucoup - il a été son plan de rencontre depuis deux années, alors elle avait figuré que s'il ne voulait pas bouger les choses, elle le ferait. C'était une idée stupide, vraiment » Niki a pris une autre gorgée de sa bière et a hoché la tête.

« Que voulez vous savoir ? » demanda t'elle en voyant les visages désireux des dames devant elle. « Je vous direz bien que ce n'est pas que l'amusement ni un jeu. Ça coûte beaucoup d'argent parce qu'ils ne font plus de Rohypnole blanc – ils sont durs à trouver. »

« Ils n'en font plus ? » a demandé Bella en essayant de sembler intéressée, mais en voulant vraiment reculer la conversation sur l'amie de Nikki.

« Ça a couté à mon amie deux mois de son salaire pour trois petits comprimés, elle était furieuse !»

« Elle a reçu seulement trois comprimés ? Bien, il faut en prendre un seul n'est pas ? Je veux dire on doit seulement en utiliser un seul sur un gars ? »

« Je suppose » a dit Nikki « Écoutez je n'ai pas aimé aider mon amie à recevoir les comprimés- je ne le ferais pas de nouveau. »

« Pas de problème, nous nous intéressons juste à comment tous cela fonctionne. Nous trouverons nos comprimés nous même, nous avons des relations. »

« Je suppose que vous pouvez juste mettre le comprimé dans n'importe quel liquide et il se dissout clair et fade. » A dit Nikki calmement en se retournant pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. « J- Mon amie » a-t-elle corrigé « m'a dit qu'elle avait fini par les écraser pour faire de la poudre et les a dissous le jour où elle les a utilisés.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Ça a fonctionné pour elle ? »

« Ça a marché, mais sur le mauvais gars » un sourire lent apparu sur le visage de Nikki et elle se mit à rire. « Je suis désolé, il a juste servit de droit. Je veux dire, si vous essayez de piégé un homme, ne vous trompez pas en droguant son ami et tombez enceinte par la suite ! C'est stupide si vous me demandez. »

« Oh elle n'essayait pas de tomber enceinte ? » a demande Elizabeth.

« Si, elle le voulait, mais pas par Ja-, um, l'amie du gars. Elle voulait tomber enceinte de … mince, c'est si dur de ne pas les appeler par leur noms ! » a ri Nikki sottement – elle se sentait sans doute bien.

« Nous ne connaissons pas ces gens dont tu nous parles chérie » a dit Elizabeth d'une manière rassurante, sa main se tendant pour empoigner Nikki doucement « C'est juste une histoire tellement intéressante. »

« Bien » a dit lentement Nikki en dessoulant un peu quand elle a regardé les deux femmes devant elle. « Mon amie, appelons … Jane, a voulu piéger, um, nous appellerons ce gars, Ed. Bien elle a voulu devenir enceinte de Ed pour qu'il se marie avec elle. Il est ce genre de gars, vous savez, noble et tous ça. Bien, il est partit sans boire sa bière – je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi, elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails – et ensuite son ami, nous l'appellerons, um , Ja-, faisons erreur, Jessie, voila bien, il est venu à sa place et a bu la bière, ou quelque chose comme ça et elle a figuré, c'est le diable. Enfin l'ami d'Ed à beaucoup d'argent. »

« Ça a marché ? Le piège a marché ? » A demandé Bella en essayant de se remettre de l'excitation.

« Oui je suppose » a déclaré Nikki dégonflé « Écoutez, je vois que toutes les deux regardez ce qu'a fait mon amie comme une source d'inspiration, mais honnêtement, c'est horrible. Prendre la décision sur quelqu'un comme ça, et bien c'est mal. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir eu ses pilules pour elle ! Si j'avais su tout ce qui ce passerait, je ne lui aurais jamais donné. »

Elizabeth serra la main de Nikki de nouveau, réconfortante « chérie » a-t-elle dit sincèrement « Nous comprenons. Vraiment » a-t-elle dit maladroitement, ses yeux s'élançant vers Bella pour un soutien. « Nous approuvons que cette action est mauvaise comme elle l'a fait. C'est pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas encore mis à exécution. »

« Huh » a reniflé Nikki « Maintenant vous allez juger mon amie ? Jane n'est pas une mauvaise personne, cela vient des problèmes de son père. »

« Non, nous n'allons pas la juger » a dit Elizabeth sobrement.

« Nikki » l'a coupé Bella « Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec la façon dont Jane a traité Edward ou Jazz, mais nous comprenons que ton amie était dans une mauvaise position … » Bella était vraiment très mauvaise dans le piège dans la confession de Nikki. C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas fait les choses secrète, elle aimait son poste derrière un ordinateur c'était beaucoup mieux. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait même pas de sens !

« Quoi ? » a demandé Nikki regardant les deux femmes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas prononcé le nom de Jazz et elle avait pris soin de se référer à Edward comme Ed. « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Nikki, tournant son visage dur et froid.

Elizabeth sourit doucement à Nikki, s'excusant. « Mon nom est Elizabeth Masen, je suis la mère d'Edward. Et voici » dit-elle en faisant un signe vers Bella « Bella Swan, la petit amie d'Edward. »

« Tu m'as menti ? Vous vous êtes joués de moi pour que je vous dise au sujet des médicaments ? je ne vais pas le répéter. » les épaules de Nikki se sont redressé, et ses yeux ce sont concentrés sur les femmes à la table avec elle- elle était ivre et froide de la bière maintenant « Je nie tout ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne vais aller à l'encontre de Jane. Elle a besoin d'aide » a-t-elle supplié, les larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

« Et que dire de mon ami Jazz ? » a demandé Bella. « Comment peut-il s'intégrer dans l'ensemble des besoins de Jane ? Ce qu'elle a fait est mal, Nikki et tu es la seule personne qui peut arranger les choses. Sans toi il pourrait tout perdre. »

« Je n'irais pas à l'encontre de Jane. Vous n'aurez qu'à trouver un autre moyen » avec cela Nikki se leva et quitta le bar, laissant Bella et Elizabeth seules. Jenks se précipita vers elles et s'assit là où Nikki était avant.

« Bien fait » a dit Jenks avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » a demandé Bella incrédule « Nous avons tout raté ! Nous avons obtenu les informations dont nous avions besoin, mais elle ne nous aide pas. Elle ne veut pas témoigner contre Jane et nous n'avons aucune preuve, rien de physique. »

« En fait » a dit Jenks avec un clin d'œil « Nous avons cela. » Mettant la main dans sa poche de veste légère il a sorti un appareil d'enregistrement de petite taille.

« Vous nous avez enregistré ? »a demandé Elizabeth, un grand sourire étendu sur le visage.

« Non, pas vous, Nikki. Vous avez vu tous les films d'espionnage, j'en suis sûr » dit-il en regardant dans les yeux de chaque femme. « Et bien beaucoup de ce genre de choses existent réellement. J'ai collé un petit microphone dans la partie inférieure du gros bracelet orange qu'elle portait. »

« Alors vous pouvez toujours l'entendre maintenant ? » a demandé Bella en regardant l'émetteur d'oreille parfaitement placé dans son oreille.

« Oui, elle est au téléphone avec Jane pendant que nous parlons. »

* * *

*Relations Publiques

**Traduction/ **

***Vuelve A la cama, fils sólo unas señoras preguntando por Jane. – Vas te coucher, c'est juste quelques dames pour me poser des questions sur Jane.**

***Nena, vuelve a la cama! "- Baby, reviens au lit!**

**Merci pour vos reviews :) **

**Gros bisous ... Gaëlle  
**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 30**

**18 - 25 JUILLET 2009**

Le vol de retour a été rude pour Bella. Il était difficile pour elle de se détendre parce que son esprit n'arrêtait pas de penser à chaque petit morceau d'information qu'ils avaient découvert sur Jane. Tôt le dimanche matin, Edward l'avait appelée et elle se sentait tellement triste, vidée et en quelque sorte déprimée. Le plan de ce matin était de partir à la recherche du fils de Jane, Bobby, qui était maintenant chez son père, Robert Wells, il vivait à environ 45 minutes à l'extérieur de San Diego. Bella n'avait pas hâte de voir le garçon, elle avait si mal au cœur en pensant à ce que sa vie avait été avec tout ce qu'elle avait recueilli avec Elizabeth à propos de Jane.

Edward pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella quand ils parlaient, il avait essayé d'écouter et d'être là pour elle, mais elle ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de détails, lui disant qu'ils en parleraient à son retour à Chicago. Elle n'avait même pas parlé à Elizabeth à ce sujet – c'était trop déprimant, Jane la faisait sentir physiquement malade.

« Vas-tu bien ? » a demandé Elizabeth quand elle marcha avec Bella.

« Oui je suis juste fatiguée » a répondu Bella en gardant les yeux baissés pour cacher son mensonge.

« Jane n'est pas une personne très sympathique. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes ce que mon fils a vu en elle » a dit tranquillement Elizabeth « S'il te plait, parle lui à ce sujet » l'a-t-elle imploré en enveloppant Bella dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Je le ferai » Bella sourit à la mère d'Edward, reconnaissante qu'elle n'insiste pas sur la question, mais heureuse qu'elle l'est soulevée quand même.

« Je vais tout dire à Ed ce soir et j'espère qu'il aura une meilleure idée de la façon de procéder. Toi, assure toi de nous dire si Jane tente de communiquer avec toi ou encore Alice, okay ? »

« Oui » sourit Bella de nouveau. Dés que Bella avait raconté l'histoire sur la façon dont Jane s'était montrée à elle et Alice sur le pas de leur porte, Elizabeth fut au téléphone avec Ed, faisant en sorte qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet, ce qu'il a fait. Il avait appelé Jane et l'avait avertit que communiquer avec Jazz, Edward, Alice ou Bella ne se ferait plus sans passer par lui et la supplia de s'intéresser à sa défense, lui donnant encore plus de noms d'avocats dans la région.

Faisant les premiers pas dans sa maison Bella a sentit une rafale de mouvements la secouer, l'étourdissant de son hébétude. Courant vers elle, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice, pendant que Seth était alors dans le salon, regardant ses amis l'approcher.

« Bella ! »

« Comment étais ce ? »

« Bells ! »

Tout les trois ont commencés à parler en même temps et Bella a mis un faux sourire, levant ses mains pour les tenir à l'écart pendant un moment. « Salut les gars » dit-elle aussi gaiement qu'elle le pu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » a dit sèchement Alice, faisant un pas en arrière, pendant que Rosalie et Emmett embrassaient Bella, tout les deux le tenant pour son bien, ignorant les mains de Bella pour les éloigner.

« Comment vont les plans de mariage à venir ? » demanda timidement Bella, se retirant de l'étreinte.

« L'été prochain » a rayonné Rosalie. Enchaînant « Nous avons besoin du programme des Cubs pour l'année prochaine, pour que toi et Alice ayez des rencards. »

« Oh » a répondu Bella cherchant Alice « Il ne partira pas pour un autre mois ou autre »

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? » a demandé Alice et immédiatement les yeux de Bella ont commencé avec des larmes. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Alice s'est rapproché de Bella, enveloppant une main autour de la sienne, l'empoignant grossièrement.

« Puis-je apporter mon sac en haut et ensuite nous pourrons parler ? »

« Je le ferais pour toi » a offert Seth, saisissant le sac de Bella et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Merci » a dit Bella en se dirigeant vers le salon, s'asseyant vite sur le canapé, ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras emballés autour d'eux en les tirant près d'elle.

« Alors ? » a demandé Alice impatiemment.

« Bien » a commencé Bella, non sûre de vouloir penser à ce qu'elle avait appris. « Jane est une personne tout à faite intéressante. »

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » a demandé Rosalie de l'autre coté du canapé.

« Nous avons la preuve que Jane a drogué Jazz. »

« Quelle preuve ? Ce sera assez ? » A demandé Alice, en filant plus prés de Bella.

« Je ne sais pas Alice ! » s'est écrié Bella, hésitant loin de son amie. « C'était horrible » a-t-elle continué quand les larmes ont commencé à couler de nouveau. « Elle est mariée et a un gamin de sept ans » Bella et Elizabeth avait appris le vrai âge de Bobby quand elles lui avaient rendu visite plus tôt ce matin. « Elle se drogue et a pratiquement eu des relations sexuelles avec toute la ville de San Diego ! Elle est une mère horrible – elle est souvent ivre ou défoncée et laisse son enfant à son voisin pendant des heures, sans jamais lui dire quand elle passera reprendre le pauvre garçon, et puis elle l'a conduit chez son père sans un mot pour lui sur quand elle le reprendrait. C'était horrible Alice » Les épaules de Bella ont frissonné et elle baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux, elle pleura sur ses genoux.

« Bella » dit Rosalie, quittant son canapé pour venir mettre ses bras autour de Bella par derrière « Qu'est il arrivé ? Pourquoi es tu tellement en colère ? »

« C'est juste … tu ne comprends pas ? Elle à couché avec tellement de monde et elle se drogue, l'héroïne, la coke, l'herbe » a étouffé Bella « Nous avons besoin de faire le test Alice, » dit-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder son amie. _C'est comme un putain de cauchemar !_

« Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle ? » A demandé Alice.

« Je ne sais pas si elle a quoi que ce soit, mais tu ne veux pas t'assurer que nous n'avons rien sur nous et sur les gars ? »

« Putain Edward » a marmonné Alice, en se détachant. Seth est entré dans la pièce et Emmett a saisit le moment pour l'emmener vers la porte arrière et dehors, en donnant aux filles quelques temps seules.

« Alice » a plaidé Bella « Pas maintenant. S'il te plait ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers jours. »

« Non » a haché Alice en se levant du canapé et hochant la tête « Tu n'as aucune idée de par quoi je suis passée » sans aucun autre mot, Alice a couru en haut des escaliers.

« Je suis une telle idiote » a gémi Bella, en relevant sa tête pour regarder Rosalie qui la défendait toujours.

« Écoutes » a dit Rosalie en venant s'assoir à coté de Bella sur le canapé. « Je vais te donner mon opinion impartiale. Vous vous faites tant de mal toutes les deux en n'admettant pas la douleur de l'autre. »

« Je l'ai -»

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es rentrée ici avec ce regard déprimé et triste et tu n'as pas demandé une seule fois à Alice comment elle allait. » En soutenant sa main Rosalie a repoussé l'essai de Bella de protester. « Permets-moi de finir. Elle doit aussi voir que tu es mal. Je ne peux pas imaginer déterrer le passé dégoutant de cette chienne et savoir qu'Edward était avec elle depuis deux ans – pouah ! » Le corps de Rosalie a frissonné, en frissonnant de la pensée de quelqu'un comme lui avec quelqu'un comme Jane. (_N-Emy299: Idem, beurk..._)

« C'est justement ça » a soupiré Bella « Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il a vu en elle. »

« C'est le passé Bella. Il n'a pas été avec elle au cours des derniers mois – près d'une année n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je pense qu'en septembre ça fera une année. »

« Crois tu que ce serait équitable pour lui de juger sur les actions basées sur l'une de ses ex-petites amies ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Jane a fait, Rose, c'est ce qu'il lui a trouvé pour être avec elle. »

« C'est un homme Bella ! Il pense avec sa bite ! » (_N-Emy299: J'approuve!^^_)

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie pour moi ? »

« Tu sais que tu es différente. N'essaye même pas de jouer la dépression et la fille pleine d'insécurité avec moi, je sais mieux que tout. »

« Je m'ennuie de lui » dit Bella à voix basse.

« Je sais » a soupiré Rosalie, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je sens que je ne peux pas fonctionner sans lui et ça me fait peur. Est-ce normal ? »

« Si ça ne l'est pas, on peut m'enfermer parce que je ne peux pas passer ma journée sans savoir qu'Emmett est là à m'attendre à la maison. »

« Rose ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, mais je suis si fatiguée. »

« Vas te coucher. Je vais chercher les garçons et les enfermer. »

« Merci ! »

Après avoir embrassé Rosalie, Bella monta et se coucha sur son lit, saisissant l'image d'elle et d'Edward au haricot – la première photo qu'ils avaient pris d'eux ensemble. Pas une image à partir d'un journal, mais que eux avaient pris – enfin, un étranger- utilisant le téléphone de Bella. _Je t'aime Edward ! _Pensant ces mots encore et encore dans sa tête, elle garda l'image contre sa poitrine, Bella ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

~GO CUBS~

Le lundi matin était toujours le plus occupé pour Bella, mais il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui parce que son cœur n'était tout simplement pas dans son travail. Au réveil, Bella a vérifié son téléphone pour constater qu'Edward avait appelé avant de prendre son avion vers Philadelphie la nuit derrière, mais elle n'avait pas rallumé son téléphone après l'avoir coupé pour son vol de retour hier. Ainsi non seulement elle était déprimée par Jane, mais elle avait également manqué un appel d'Edward, ce qui avait donné une matinée très grincheuse.

Remarquant l'était aggravé de Bella, tout le monde dans le bureau est resté loin, la laissant seule à faire ses choses. Juste avant le déjeuner, Bella a reçu un appel d'Edward et elle soupira bruyamment, désireuse d'entendre sa voix. Incapable de parler longtemps, Bella a présenté ses excuses pour avoir manqué son appel et lui dit alors qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle l'aimait. Il a demandé comment elle allait, détectant son humeur maussade et elle a évité de répondre, lui disant qu'ils avaient à parler quand il rentrerait en ville – seulement quelques jours maintenant.

Au déjeuner, l'esprit de Bella était plus léger, un sourire maintenant affiché sur son visage pendant qu'elle mangeait et parlait avec Angéla et quelques autres filles du bureau. Angéla lui rappela la femme qui avait appelé il y a une semaine et Bella se senti mal en lui demandant de lui retransmettre l'information de la dame parce qu'elle l'avait égaré.

Donc, c'est la qu'elle était maintenant assise, à la maison, dans sa chambre, regardant le nom et le numéro griffonné sur un post-it. Le reste de la journée de Bella avait été si intense qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'appeler la dame, Alicia Williams. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella composa le numéro de la femme et a attendu que le téléphone sonne.

« Bonjour ? » répondit une femme.

« Euh, bonjour. C'est Bella Swan de PWC, je suis à la recherche d'Alicia Williams ? »

« Bella ? » demanda la femme à voix basse.

« Oui, je vous connais ? Je suis désolée mais je ne connais pas votre nom. »

« Non » a dit la dame et Bella pouvait dire que la respiration d'Alicia était ramassée – elle était nerveuse. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées. Je suis désolé de vous induire en erreur, Bella, mais mon nom de famille n'est pas encore Williams. Ce le sera » a gloussé Alicia, excitée et nerveuse de parler avec la sœur qu'elle avait récemment appris qu'elle avait. « Oh, mais vous ne vous en souciez probablement pas encore. J'espère que vous le ferez, j'espère que vous viendrez à mon mariage, c'est au printemps - en Mai – et j'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez-»

« Excusez-moi » l'a interrompue Bella « Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de travail ? » Bella regarda les photos d'elle et d'Edward à coté de son lit et fronça les sourcils, l'espoir que le coup de téléphone de cette femme se termine rapidement. Elle voulait s'assoir et regarder le match de ce soir, qui commencerait bientôt.

« Je suis désolée, mais le numéro de votre travail est tout ce qu'on avait. »

« Qui on? Écoutez, j'ai des choses à faire et si c'est juste une plaisanterie -»

« Bella, s'il vous plait donnez moi deux minutes pour m'expliquer. » a demandé Alicia. « Mon vrai nom est Alicia Dwyer. Phil Dwyer est mon père. »

Tout à coup le match des Cubs était oublié de l'esprit de Bella et il retourna vers les photos que Phil lui avait donné et les trois personnes de dernière, un homme, deux femmes – une avait l'air plutôt jeune et probablement adolescente. La note qui avait accompagné les photos avait de nombreux noms et numéros de téléphone, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une Alicia dans la liste.

« Bella ? Êtes-vous-la ? » A demandé Alicia.

_J'ai une sœur ? _Bien que Bella avait vu les photos et qu'elle savait que c'était les enfants de Phil, elle n'a jamais accepté l'idée qu'elle avait des frères et sœur, ils étaient juste tous tellement surréalistes avant. Mais maintenant, parler à cette autre femme au téléphone, fut comme si Bella avait frappé une borne de brique. Seule il y a quelques semaines, Bella pensait qu'elle était prête à appeler Phil et lui parler. Or, en entendant la voix de sa « sœur », Bella s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait été trop émue par les émotions qu'elle ressentait à l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne voulait pas connaître ces gens. Sans rien dire d'autre à Alicia, Bella a terminé l'appel et a jeté le téléphone sur le lit, le regardant comme si elle attendait à ce qu'il prenne vie et l'attaque.

Le match a fini par être flou pour Bella. Après avoir raté les quatre victoires d'affilées – matches auxquels elle n'avait pas pu profiter en raison de son voyage à San Diego – elle était fâchée d'avoir à regarder les Cubs jouer mal et perdre contre les Phillies.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward a appelé pour leur nuit de chat, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire lors de son voyage en raison de la différence de temps ou d'être au bout d'un bar ou dans un vol . Il fut très tentant à Bella de pleurer dans le téléphone et tout dire à Edward, mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre. La conversation sur Jane devait être faite en personne et le tout Alicia n'avait pas encore été enregistré dans son esprit – elle était encore incertaine si elle était réelle ou non.

~GO CUBS~

En ôtant la crasse sous ses ongles, Jane s'est nerveusement assise en attendant que son avocat vienne et la mène à son bureau. Après l'avoir rencontré une fois, elle savait qu'il le serait. Le nom de Laurent Renaut est venu à Jane par Ed Masen, mais elle avait le sentiment que tout les deux ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Une des premières choses qu'il a fait était qu'il allait leur faire payer à sa manière plus que la normale et leur soumettre son projet de loi, leur permettant de payer le maximum et le reste serait abandonné, sans frais pour Jane. Elle l'avait pris pour ça.

« Mme Schenck ? » l'a appelé la réceptionniste et Jane leva la tête. « Mr. Renaut sera là dans un instant. »

« Merci » murmura Jane, en prenant une profonde inspiration et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Jane » a déclaré Laurent avec un regard froid et faux, plâtrant un sourire sur son visage. «Venez, nous avons beaucoup à discuter. »

Une fois assise sur le bord de la chaise devant le bureau de Laurent, Jane s'est battue pour contrôler sa respiration. Elle était nerveuse – au delà du nerveux. Elle savait que les Masen étaient sournois et avaient posé plein de questions à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait dans San Diego. Après l'appel qu'elle avait reçu de Nikki, Jane avait fait appel à d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissait, chacun d'eux avaient parlé à Elizabeth et Bella.

« Très bien Jane. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Ed Masen ce matin. Maintenant je sais ce que vous m'avez dit sur la nuit où a été conçu votre bébé, mais ils ont maintenant un témoin qui corrobore les enregistrements. Vous avez besoin de me dire si vous avez drogué M. Whitlock. »

« Euh, je vous ai tout dit » a dit Jane faiblement, perturbée par la façon directe de Laurent. Elle pensait à coup sur qu'il serait de son coté.

« Écoutez, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité avant de m'en aller et de me battre pour vous. Ils sont prêt à porter des accusations criminelles contre vous en Californie, des accusations qui pourraient entrainer des peines d'emprisonnement. »

« Ils ne le feront pas » dit-elle avec suffisance. « Jazz n'ira jamais en public avec ça. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous l'avez drogué ? » Quand Jane n'a pas répondu il a poursuivit. « Écoutez je suis là pour vous, mais si je me bats sans savoir tous les faits, je vais là dedans à l'aveuglette et je ne serais pas capable de faire quelque chose pour vous. A l'heure actuelle, ils ont accepté de payer pour les frais de subsistance jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit reconnu de sa paternité, mais s'il ressort que le bébé n'est pas de , c'est fini. Cette bataille est terminée, et nous laisse avec des accusations criminelles d'agression sexuelle. »

Lorsque Jane n'a fait aucune tentative pour lui répondre il a continué « Jane, ils ont mis une offre sur la table et ce n'est pas mauvais. Je pourrais me battre pour obtenir un peu plus d'eux, mais pour ce que c'est, c'est quelque chose que je vous encourage à accepter – si leurs accusations sont vraies. Si non, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Comment ont-ils eu un témoin qui dit que vous l'avez drogué avec l'intention d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui et de tomber enceinte ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas ! » a sortie Jane, son esprit cliquant enfin sur le témoignage qu'ils avaient. Elle avait cru rassurer Nikki au téléphone samedi soir, elle avait pensée l'avoir calmée. Pourquoi l'allumerait-elle maintenant ?

« Qui est elle ? Et qu'est qu'elle ne voulait pas ? »

« Personne … Rien » a marmonné Jane « Quelle est leur offre ? »

Frustré, Laurent se renversa dans sa chaise et regarda Jane « D'abord, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes intéressée à entendre leur offre ? Si leurs allégations sont fausse, vous n'auriez pas besoin de penser à accepter. »

« Dites moi cette putain d'offre » dit-elle.

« Ils sont prêt à ne pas poursuivre les accusations criminelles aussi longtemps que vous acceptez de mettre le bébé en adoption. »

« Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Vous serez libre pour avoir administré des somnifères et abusé un homme. Ainsi si leurs allégations sont vraies. Le sont –elles ? »

« Je voudrais de l'argent »

« Jane, avant que je ne sois disposé à lutter pour vous, je dois savoir la vérité. »

« Oui » dit-elle avec découragement.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Oui je lui ai administré des somnifères. »

« J'ai besoin de tout savoir Jane. Dès le début. »

Il a fallu un certains temps, mais finalement, Laurent a pu obtenir toute l'histoire de Jane –même la partie où elle ne savait pas si le bébé était de Jazz. Il était la première personne à qui elle le disait.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous Jane. Si vous étiez ma fille assise là, je vous prierez de prendre leur offre. Leur offre procure les soins médicaux pour vous et un revenu mensuel jusqu'à trois mois après la naissance du bébé. Ils vous paieraient le congés maternité, pour ainsi dire. C'est très généreux. »

« Mais je devrais donner mon bébé » Jane secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à faire une telle chose.

« Je viens de vous donner mon opinion honnête. Si vous choisissez de refuser leur offre et de lutter, je me battrais de mon mieux pour vous. La première chose que nous ferons sera d'obtenir les médias. »

« Pas les médias » a-t-elle étouffé « Ils m'ont dit que si je parlais aux médias ils réduiraient leur offre de pension alimentaires pour l'enfant. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait vous qui parlerez aux médias. Je voudrais organiser une fuite. »

« Il ressortirait que je l'ai drogué ? »

« Oui »

« Savez-vous le nom de leur témoin ? »

« Non, jusqu'à ce qu'ils engagent des poursuites, ils ne doivent pas me le donner. A l'heure actuelle ils l'utilisent comme moyen de pression pour vous faire accepter leur offre. Mr. Whitlock ne voulait pas de tout cela dans la presse, Jane. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, et c'est sûr, ils pourront profiter de cette offre là. Nous ne pouvons pas faire un geste comme celui là, tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs que vous vouliez vous battre. »

« Que faire si le bébé n'est pas de Jazz ? »

« L'offre est toujours valable. Ils paieront pour vos frais médicaux et de vie pouvant aller jusqu'à trois mois après la naissance du bébé et vous devrez le donner à l'adoption. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi auraient-ils envie de garder l'offre quand il n'y aurait plus besoin de cela ? »

« Ils ont la preuve de votre consommation de drogues et ils ont parlés avec votre fils. Ils ne croient pas que le bébé sera bien pris en charge pas vous. »

« J'ai besoin de penser à cela » murmura Jane.

« D'accord, mais ne prenez pas trop longtemps. Plus tôt je serais de retour vers eux, plus je pourrais obtenir d'eux. »

« J'ai juste besoin de penser. J'ai prévue le test ADN pour la semaine prochaine » Jane ne pouvait se rappeler comment on appelait cela, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le docteur extrairait d'une manière ou d'une autre des cellules ADN de son utérus ou quelque chose, elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

« Je vous appellerais si n'importe quoi de nouveau arrive. Faites moi savoir si vous avez des questions ou si vous prenez une décision. »

« Je le ferais. »

~GO CUBS~

« Vas-tu à l'aéroport ce soir ? » demanda Alice avec prudence en s'asseyant à coté de Bella sur le canapé. Elle regardait une rediffusion de Friends. Les deux amies ne s'étaient pas parlées beaucoup l'une à l'autre au cour des deux jours passés, chacune d'entre elles se sentait mal d'avoir réagis de cette façon le jour où Bella était revenue et elles ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Non, je vais l'attendre à son appartement. Ne lui dis pas si tu le vois, c'est une surprise ! » Les Cubs avaient prévus une arrivée à Chicago un peu après neuf heures ce soir et Bella avait prévu de le surprendre en l'attendant dans son lit. C'était en réalité pour des raisons égoïstes mais – elle avait besoin de lui. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis Saint-Louis, elle avait besoin de ses bras autour d'elle, de la rassurer que tout irait bien.

« Écoutes » dit Bella en prenant une profonde inspiration quand le silence entre elles s'est épaissi. « Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi et je suis désolée. Non, laisses moi finir » dit-elle en gardant Alice de l'interrompre. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous traversez … bien, j'ai essayé, mais je suis sûre que c'est tellement pire que ce que j'imagine. Jazz ne méritait pas ce qui c'est passé et toi non plus. Jane est le plus dégoûtant être humain que j'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de connaître, et je suis désolée. »

« Es-tu fâchée ? » demanda Alice en reposant sa tête sur le dos du canapé. « Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Je n'ai pas été là pour toi Alice. Tu semblais si bien et forte, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela avait été dur pour toi, je suis désolée. »

« Je suis désolée aussi Bella. J'ai parlé avec Jazz et il ma raconté tout ce que toi, Elizabeth et Jenks avaient déterré sur elle. Ca n'a pas été facile tout ça, sachant qu'Edward était avec elle – de bon gré. »

La partie fut volontairement coupée par Bella et elle se tendit, tout en reconnaissant le coup pour ce qu'il était – Alice blâmait toujours Edward. En essayant d'être une plus grande personne que comment elle se sentait, Bella l'a ignoré. « Je peux te demander ce qui ce passe maintenant ? Je n'ai pas entendu quoi que ce soit depuis mon retour. »

« Et bien Jane a finalement engagé un avocat et a rencontré l'obstétricien que Ed a insisté qu'elle voit. Elle est certainement enceinte et son estimation de la date de terme et à la mi-février je crois. Je ne me souviens pas de la date exacte, mais la date de conception correspond à l'époque où les Cubs ont été à San Diego. » Même si Alice parlait d'un ton neutre, Bella a pu détecter l'épuisement et la douleur dans sa voix.

« Hey, il y a encore une grande chance que le bébé ne soit pas de Jazz. Cette fille est une pute ! »

Alice eu un petit rire du bout des lèvres. « Merci, mais je ne vais pas trop y penser. Actuellement nous créons un dossier contre elle et d'essayer de … je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas si je dois en parler. Ah, l'enfer ! Depuis, Jazz ne veut pas que la chose concernant le viol soit divulguée, Ed fait des efforts pour obtenir que Jane se mette d'accord pour l'adoption au lieu des accusations de viol. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Avec tout ce que vous avez découvert, Jazz et moi sommes inquiets au sujet du bébé – même s'il n'est pas le sien. Je veux dire, elle se drogue pendant sa grossesse ! »

« Je suis au courant » a dit Bella en pensant à ce que Jenks leurs avait à Elizabeth et à elle à San Diego. « A-t-elle fait plus que cela ? »

« Malheureusement oui. Ed a engagé un autre détective privé pour faire suivre Jane autour de Chicago et il l'a attrapé – photos et tout – elle a sniffé quelque chose à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle est ici. »

« Quel est le problème avec elle ? » Mettant un bras autour d'Alice, Bella a tiré son amie plus proche d'elle « Elle ne peut pas garder ce bébé Alice. J'ai rencontré son fils de sept ans, et les histoires qu'il m'a dit … Alice, elle ne mérite pas d'avoir ce bébé. »

~GO CUBS~

Edward s'assit dans la voiture qui l'attendait à l'aéroport et a presque demandé au chauffeur de le conduire chez Bella, mais il a décidé d'aller directement à sa maison à la place. Quand il avait parlé de sa maison avant de monter dans l'avion, elle avait clairement indiqué qu'elle avait besoin de se coucher tôt parce qu'elle avait une grande journée devant elle demain. Cachant sa déception qu'elle ne vienne pas le prendre à l'aéroport, Edward lui avait demandé de déjeuner. Il avait besoin de la voir et il n'acceptait pas une mauvaise réponse. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu à mendier ou à plaider.

Bella avait agit différemment récemment. Si différemment que leurs conversations téléphoniques n'avaient été rien d'autre que des discussions générales sur la façon dont s'était déroulée leur journée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été normale fut avant son voyage pour San Diego, emballant son jouet qui n'a finalement jamais été utilisé au cours de leurs appels téléphoniques. Les sourcils froncés, Edward fixait les lumières de la ville en la traversant. Il était sûr que quelque chose c'était produit à San Diego, mais Bella ne lui avait rien dit. Prêt à tout pour obtenir des informations, il avait appelé sa mère, et elle lui donna les bases de leur voyage, elle lui avait dit qu'il devait parler à Bella pour les détails – elles joignaient leurs forces contre lui maintenant.

Jazz ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé, bien qu'il n'avait pas obtenu plus d'informations que lui avait reçu de sa mère, lui disant les détails de la visite de Jane à Alice et Bella ainsi que quelques trucs qu'ils avaient découverts à San Diego. Après avoir entendu la visite de Jane aux filles, Edward avait voulu confronter Bella à ce sujet, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait lui en parler en personne, et c'était ce qui l'avait retenu. Il lui donnerait l'occasion de tout lui dire quand il la verrait prochainement. Bien sur, ça semblait encore loin.

« Hé Roger ! » appela Edward quand il passa devant le bureau du hall de son immeuble. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait quitté la maison et à ce moment là, il était avec Bella. Maintenant, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il redoutait de rentrer seul. Il était à la fois effrayé et étonné au fait de l'avoir avec lui, le fait de la vouloir là tout le temps, le fait d'avoir mal pour elle quand elle n'était pas là autour de lui et n'étant pas capable de se tenir à distance quand elle était à portée de main. De nouveau, il a lutté contre le besoin de se dépêcher à sa maison.

Quand il est entré dans son appartement, l'odeur de fraises l'a assaillit et il a boudé un peu plus, en voulant se retourner et se diriger vers Bella de nouveau – il ne pouvait pas croire que son endroit sentait toujours comme elle après tout ces jours. En laissant tomber son sac au sol près du bar séparant la cuisine du salon, Edward avait l'intention de s'assoir et d'allumer la TV, espérant se poser un peu avant d'aller se coucher, mais une lumière venant de dessous sa porte de chambre à coucher l'a arrêté.

Pensant qu'il avait laissé la lumière allumée tout le temps où il fut absent, Edward s'approcha aussitôt de sa chambre pour l'éteindre, mais ce qu'il trouva de l'autre coté de la porte l'a bloqué. Bella était dans son lit, dans une position inconfortable – l'air très mal à l'aise – avec un livre contre sa poitrine. Elle s'était endormie en lisant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et éparpillés sur son oreiller – celui de « son » coté du lit pas le sien à elle – avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Immédiatement Edward a éteint la lumière et ferma la porte, ôtant ses vêtements jusqu'à son caleçon avec hâte avant de rejoindre Bella sous les couvertures. Plaçant son livre sur la table de chevet, Edward a tiré Bella à lui, l'emballant dans ses bras, le visage enterré dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et soupira. _Maison. _Il était enfin à la maison.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il contre sa tempe quand il posa un baiser, puis il ferma les yeux.

« Edward » gémit Bella, poussant l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, son bras atteignant son dos et en le tirant plus. Sa tête s'est levée et écrasa ses lèvres contre son menton, remontant à ses lèvres pendant qu'elle gémissait.

A l'intérieur Edward savait qu'il ne devait pas succomber à son attaque – elle dormait- mais il avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, besoin de ce contact entre eux. Alors il l'embrassa aussi, ouvrant sa bouche à la sienne, dégustant sa langue quand elle poussa la sienne dans sa bouche. « Bella » a-t-il fredonné s'écartant brièvement pour un peu d'air.

« Tu m'as manqué » gémit-elle, sa main droite remontant dans ses cheveux et en le tirant pour que sa bouche retrouve la sienne – elle était définitivement réveillée maintenant, si elle ne l'avait pas été auparavant. (_N-Emy299: tu m'étonnes, ça doit réveiller un baiser d'Edward_)

Leurs bouches se déplaçaient ensemble, jouant avec eux pendant que leurs mains exploraient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se toucher, de sentir chaque morceau de peau qui leur avaient manqué. Edward a rapidement jeté le haut que Bella portait, le jetant au sol et a immédiatement attaqué ses mamelons à la fois avec sa bouche et ses doigts, tirant, suçant, les frottant entre ses doigts et avec sa langue, puis elle arqua le dos pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« Eddie » gémit Bella, poussant les hanches de telle sorte que sa culotte mouillée frotte contre sa cuisse, sa queue eut mal à la réalisation de la proximité de son entrée. Déménageant sa main de sa poitrine, il traina ses doigts et les accrocha à sa culotte, la tirant sur ses cuisses. Ses jambes s'agitèrent, manœuvrant la chose indésirable le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'échapper en soupirant, heureuse d'être libre et nue contre lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi » a gémit Edward contre sa bouche, faisant valoir ses lèvres à nouveau alors que ses doigts taquinaient l'intérieur de sa cuisse, si près de l'endroit où elle avait besoin de son toucher. Elle cabra ses hanches et il se mit à rire, se déplaçant à sa bouche et à son cou où il aspirait et mordait le long de sa chair.

« S'il te plait Eddie » a-t-elle supplié, sa main suivant vers le bas pour lui enlever son caleçon « Fais-moi l'amour ». Ses mains ont trainé vers son dos après s'être débarrassé de la barrière entre eux, prenant son cul dans sa main et le serrant, elle le poussa dans sa cuisse, sa queue battant contre elle.

C'est les mots qu'elle a utilisé qui l'ont tués. _Fais-moi l'amour. _Elle appréciait d'être baisée, alors lui demander, non, supplier qu'il lui fasse l'amour était passionnant. Ses doigts ont immédiatement atterris dans ses plis, caressant ses lèvres, puis glissant au fond de sa chair, pompant et sortant son pouce pour faire pression sur son clitoris.

« Oui Eddie » a-t-elle haletait, ses hanches bougeant pour répondre à sa main.

Il y avait quelque chose de si intime et de si amoureux dans la façon qu'elle avait de l'appeler Eddie. Pour quelqu'un d'autre il aurait été vexé. Mais entendre son surnom d'enfance de sa bouche quand il l'aimait avec ses mains le faisait presque venir contre sa jambe. « Bella » gémit-il en mordant la peau de son cou, juste au dessus de son épaule.

Quand les hanches de Bella ont commencé à pousser de plus en plus vite, Edward a retiré ses doigts et a manœuvré leur deux corps pour se coucher sur elle, ses hanches entre ses jambes et elle a immédiatement accroché ses pieds autour de sa taille, ouverte pour lui.

Edward remonta ses mains sur elle et il regarda dans les yeux ouverts de Bella et lui sourit. « Je t'aime » lui dit-il, basculant ses hanches doucement pour que la pointe de sa queue pousse contre son entrée humide.

Son bras droit s'est levé et a saisit la jambe gauche de Bella, la tirant de sa taille et la posa sur son épaule. Bella soupira et il lui souriait quand il enfonça ses hanches vers l'avant, la remplissant à mi-chemin. Ils ont tous les deux fortement expiré, se complaisant dans leur rapport alors que leurs yeux restaient fixés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'Edward a commencé à se retirer lentement, Bella cria « Non ! » une de ses mains l'atteignant pour pousser ses hanches, pour non seulement le garder en elle, mais en le rengainant encore plus, plus profond et elle gémit en fermant les yeux.

« Bella » dit-il haletant, son corps sur le point de trembler par l'effort de ne pas reprendre et du fait de ne pas la baiser. « Regardes moi chérie. »

Ouvrant ses yeux, Bella a résisté à ses hanches, poussant Edward encore plus profond, en la remplissant entièrement et c'était cela, il perdait le contrôle. « Ne fermes pas tes yeux » a-t-il grogné quand ses hanches ont pris les commandes, s'enfonçant en elle et ressortant presque dehors à chaque trajets.

Avec un bras équilibrant son poids, Edward a saisit l'une de ses mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts et tirant son bras au dessus de sa tête. Il s'est penché en elle, ses hanches bougeant un peu plus vite, mais ralentissant toujours assez pour savourer chaque coup, les yeux toujours verrouillés ensemble. « Je … t' … aime » a-t-il haleté, en baissant son corps, en tendant sa jambe gauche qui reposait toujours sur son épaule – elle était encore plus serrée de cette façon.

Au milieu des gémissements et des râles entre les deux amants, leurs yeux n'ont jamais déviés de l'autre, les doigts serrés ensemble douloureusement quand les poussées d'Edward sont devenues plus dures et plus rapides, le dossier du lit tapant contre le mur.

« Oui ! » a hurlé Bella quand sa tête a piqué en bas et que sa langue a jaillit pour jouer avec son anneau de mamelon, ne manquant jamais un battement quand il poussait en elle.

Sa main libre est venue entre eux pour trouver son clitoris, frottant de petits cercles rapides autour et dessus. « Je suis près » a-t-il haletait en appuyant sur sa jambe soulevée la remontant encore plus loin et Bella grinçait de douleur, mais il savait qu'elle aimait ça.

Leurs corps ont travaillé à l'unisson, les dents d'Edward parsemant la chair de son cou et mordant d'une façon telle qu'il descendait de la ligne de sa mâchoire et sa clavicule. La tête de Bella était sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos quand elle se rapprocha de son apogée, ce qui permit à Edward de la grignoter encore – elle aimait la sensation de ses dents sur sa peau.

« Ça y est ! Juste là ! » a appelé Bella et son corps a commencé à frémir sous Edward, ses murs serrés autour des contractions de sa queue lancinante pendant qu'elle criait son nom, ses doigts le serrant fermement dans un étau.

Continuant à pomper dans son centre serré, Edward posa son front contre son épaule, ses hanches poussant brutalement contre elle jusqu'à ce que son dos se voûte, la tête reculant quand il cria sa libération, puis il s'effondra sur elle.

Leur poitrine poussée l'une contre l'autre avec leur lourde respiration et le cœur battant, Edward embrassa le cou de Bella, léchant la sueur de ses lèvres, puis il l'a soulevée en la tirant pour la coucher sur le coté, en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne disant un mot, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant à le faire. Ils avaient tout les deux eut besoin de l'autre ce soir. En glissant la tête de Bella sous son menton, Edward a dirigé ses mains de haut en bas de son dos nu humide, la chatouillant accidentellement.

« Hé » rit-elle sottement, se tordant contre lui.

« Chatouilleuse ? » dit-il sournoisement.

« Ne pense même pas à ce sujet Masen ! »

« Ou bien quoi ? » a-t-il répliqué en ayant un petit sourire satisfait devant ses joues rouges et ses cheveux emmêlés et noueux.

« Ou je ne ferais plus ça » a-t-elle soupiré lourdement sa main atteignant en bas pour saisir une prise sur lui – il fut instantanément dur de nouveau. « Oh, alors je t'ai vraiment manquée ! » dit-elle niaisement, appuyant son visage en haut pour l'embrasser.

« Nous devrions nous coucher » gémit-il, ne voulant pas vraiment qu'elle cesse de caresser sa bite « Tu dois travailler demain. »

« Uh uh » a-t-elle chuchoté, sa langue sortant pour lécher le long de son oreille « J'ai pris un jour de congés »

« Putain, Bella » a-t-il gémi en enfonçant ses hanches dans ses mains adroites.

« Oh, c'est exactement ce que je projette de faire Eddie – baiser ! »

~GO CUBS~

« S'il te plait, crois-moi, Bella » murmura Edward, passant les doigts de haut en bas de son dos nu. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, la tête appuyée sur son oreiller et tournée vers lui, où il était placé sur le coté.

Ils venaient de finir de parler sur le temps que Bella avait passé à San Diego et tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Jane. Dire qu'Edward était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il ne savait pas pour la drogue et n'avait certainement aucune idée qu'elle était mariée ou qu'elle avait un enfant. Déçu de lui-même, il a laissé Bella tout terminer avant de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait – son esprit était à un million de kilomètres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il avait été attiré par Jane.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour son manque de jugement quand il s'agissait de Jane il n'y avait rien qu'il savait qu'il pourrait dire pour atténuer sa douleur et ses inquiétudes. Au lieu de cela il a essayé de lui expliquer comment elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire, comment elle était juste quelqu'un qui était là, facile, disponible et sans problème d'engagement. Si seulement la dernière partie était vraie, il serait dans une meilleure position en ce moment.

« Je le fais » a-t-elle hoqueté, les larmes se renversant sur ses joues. « C'est juste tellement dégoûtant. Je veux dire, la drogue et le sexe avec tout le monde … qu'as-tu vu en elle ? »

« Bella » a soupiré Edward « Je ne l'ai vu que quelques nuits une fois ou deux par an. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à son sujet, sauf peut être qu'elle ne parlait pas de base-ball ou de qui j'étais. Je n'ai jamais consommé de drogue, pas plus qu'elle ne m'a donné des raisons de croire qu'elle était toujours en train de coucher avec beaucoup d'autres hommes. J'ai toujours utilisé des préservatifs avec elle – toujours. »

« Les préservatifs ne sont pas fiable à 100% » a grincé Bella, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

« J'ai fait les tests deux fois par an depuis ces quatre dernières années, Bella, tu es la seule femme avec qui je n'avais jamais mis de préservatifs. » Ils avaient vraiment été négligeant récemment, en particulier la nuit dernière – pas une seule fois ils n'avaient pensé à en mettre un, ce qui rendait Bella furieuse parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le connaissait mieux !

« Combien crois tu avoir eu de rapports depuis la dernière fois où tu as été testé ? »

« Je ne sais pas » a-t-il dit gravement « J'ai était testé directement avant de me diriger vers l'Arizona pour l'entrainement de printemps. »

« Et nous nous sommes rencontrés en avril, alors il ne devrait pas y en avoir beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il y a eu celle de Saint Louis et quelques une à l'entrainement de printemps et sur la route avant que nous nous rencontrions … c'est tout, vraiment – 6 ou 7 ? » il n'aimait pas en parler avec elle. La vie qu'il avait mené avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie n'existait plus – cet Edward n'existait plus. « Bella, je ne suis plus cette personne. »

« Je sais » dit-elle les yeux larmoyants le regardant fixement. Elle renifla puis fit glisser sa main pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. « Quand dois tu faire le test suivant ? » Il était évident à sa voix frémissante que c'était difficile pour elle de demander.

« Bella, veux tu y aller maintenant ? Aujourd'hui ? J'irais à chaque fois que tu me le demanderas. »

« Je veux venir aussi … je pense que j'ai besoin d'être testée aussi. »

« Chérie » a-t-il roucoulé se penchant plus près d'elle, son nez touchant presque le sien, son bras gauche s'est attaché à sa taille, tirant son corps plus près du sien. « Tu as été testée il y a deux ans, n'est ce pas ? » il a continué quand elle a fait un signe de tête en un oui « Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet alors. »

« A part toi … »

« Tu crois que je t'ai refilé quelque chose ? » ses sourcils se sont froncés dans le choc.

« Je ne sais pas Edward, si tu avais vu les endroits où elle a vécu et les endroits qu'elle a fréquenté. Les gars dans ses bars et les drogues … Edward c'était juste si horrible ! »

« Je n'ai pas été avec elle depuis avant mon dernier test, et je me suis révélé clean. » sa voix a tremblé avec son agitation.

« Je suis stupide, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non » a-t-il soupiré « J'appellerais mon médecin et ferais quelque chose pour que nous deux puissions être testés » a-t-il dit lentement en se penchant pour embrasser son front. « Jusque là je dois prendre une douche »

« Où vas-tu ? » a-t-elle demandé en lançant ses bras autour de son cou et l'immobilisant au lit. « Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! J'ai projeté de passer la journée entière au lit avec toi ! » Ses lèvres se sont attachées à lui, goulument en mouvement contre lui affirmant qu'il était sien.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Edward a poussé le visage de Bella de lui, lui permettant de prendre le contrôle et d'ouvrir la bouche avec sa langue. Il s'est immédiatement trouvé dur de nouveau et l'a mise sur lui, se moulant en elle. « Viens à la douche avec moi » a-t-il grommelé en poussant ses hanches contre son érection dure comme du fer.

« Tu me quittes toujours ? » a-t-elle chuchoté malheureuse en se retirant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je dois être au club Boys and Girls à neuf heures. » _**(NT/ Fondation américaine pour enfants, les Cubs et les Bulls sont les bienfaiteurs de leur événements pour la maison de Chicago)**_ dit-il d'une vois entrecoupée, ses deux mains en cours d'exécution dans son dos pour saisir son cul et le serrer contre lui – elle a gémit.

« Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi cependant. » il a eu un sourire satisfait, en attaquant sa bouche et en la retournant pour qu'il soit maintenant au dessus d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas » a songé Bella « Je ne peux penser à rien qui -» elle a arrêté de parler et un grand gémissement a échappé de sa bouche quand ses doigts ont piqué l'intérieur d'elle. Sa tête était exactement près d'une région de son corps qui avait besoin de son contact – surtout sa langue – et elle a ronronné avec frisson de l'anticipation de sentir sa bouche sur elle.

~GO CUBS~

« Alice ? » a demandé Bella en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement d'Edward. Immédiatement elle a fait entrer Alice à l'intérieur et s'est assise avec elle sur le canapé, reposant un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'Alice avait appelé Bella – juste après qu'Edward l'ait laissé – en pleurant et demandant de venir parler avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi ! » renifla Alice, essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir trop utilisé.

Rapprochant la table basse, Bella a sorti quelques nouveaux mouchoirs à partir d'une boite et les donna à Alice. « Pourquoi penses tu que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi Alice ? » dit-elle doucement, en poussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage rougi – elle avait l'air horrible.

« J'ai mis Jazz en colère ce matin et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ! » ses épaules ont tremblé quand elle a enterré sa tête dans les nouveaux mouchoirs.

« Alice qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Il avait une réunion avec Ed ce matin et j'ai voulu y aller avec lui. » a-t-elle hoqueté, en mouchant son nez dans la procédure « Il m'a dit qu'il devait le faire seul ! »

« Oh, ma chérie » a soupiré Bella en frottant sa main dans le dos d'Alice.

« Je le blâme » a-t-elle chuchoté doucement, sa tête se tournant pour regarder Bella fixement.

« Je sais que tu blâmes Edward » a expiré Bella, ne voulant pas arpenter cette route à nouveau.

« Non, pas Edward » s'est étouffée Alice « Jazz. Je sais que ce n'était pas sa faute. Je sais que c'est lui qui a été violé, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la blâmer, en pensant à ce qu'il a fait. Je suis folle contre lui et je sais que je ne devrais pas l'être. »

« Shh » a roucoulé Bella en appuyant sa tête sur Alice et embrassant sa tempe.

« C'est incorrect ! C'est lui la victime – pas vrai ? Je veux dire, comment puis-je le blâmer ? comment puis-je m'assoir ici à être folle contre lui pour quelque chose que cette chienne lui a fait ? »

« Tu es très affectée Alice » a dit Bella en prenant Alice contre elle.

« Je ne veux pas sentir cette voix. Je continue de me dire de lui pardonner et ensuite je me rends compte qu'il n'a rien fait que je dois pardonner. Pendant tout ce temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le blâmer ! » Alice a fait voler son nez de nouveau et s'est appuyée en avant pour saisir un mouchoir de nouveau.

« As-tu essayé de lui parler de comment tu te sentais ? »

« Oui, mais il ne veut pas en parler. Il est tout fermé au public et se détache de moi. Quand ils sont partis sur la route, j'étais bien, j'avais des discussions. Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour et que j'essaie de lui parler, tout semble dégringoler. Bella je ne veux pas penser de cette façon ! »

« Je sais ma chérie »

« Et je sais que ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward non plus » a chuchoté Alice en se détachant de Bella pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai été horrible avec lui et je suis désolée. »

« Tu pourras lui parler plus tard si tu veux, il devrait bientôt être à la maison. »

« Ne te méprends pas, je suis toujours en colère contre lui. Et Jasper. Pourquoi ne nous l'ont-ils pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi ont-ils gardé cela secret ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Tu aurais pu aller à San Diego plus tôt et nous aurions pu tester le sang de Jazz pour la drogue, à quoi pensaient –ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Edward a voulu nous le dire à ce sujet, tu auras besoin de demander à Jazz pourquoi il a décidé de ne pas le faire. »

« Comme s'il allait me parler de cela. Au téléphone quand il était à des centaines de kilomètres au loin, il était bien, mais aussitôt qu'il est revenu à la maison la nuit dernière je pouvais dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Edward t'a-t-il parlé de cela ? » Elle se moucha à nouveau.

« Juste ce soir là à Saint-Louis. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de Jane ce matin. Il avait fait les tests deux fois par an pendant un certains temps et il est clean, mais nous irons nous faire tester tout les deux ensemble. Et pour toi et Jazz ? »

« Il a dit qu'il irait faire les tests aussi. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi » a chuchoté Alice en tournant ses yeux vers la grande fenêtre devant elles. C'était une belle journée à Chicago et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dehors.

« Alice ? »

« Oui » a reniflé Alice en regardant Bella.

« Ne renonces pas à Jazz s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es folle de douleur, mais lui aussi. Il a besoin de toi en ce moment et tu as besoin de lui. Si quelqu'un peut le traverser, c'est toi et Jazz, je sais combien vous deux êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Alice a réussi a donner un petit sourire saturé de larmes à Bella. « Merci Bella. Tu as raison, il a vraiment besoin de moi. Même si elle est d'accord pour l'adoption et que nous n'engageons pas de poursuite pour le viol, il aura toujours besoin de moi. »

~GO CUBS~

Jeudi avait été merveilleux, juste tous les deux ensemble et Bella avait voulu que se soit pareil ce soir, mais ils avaient accepté de se voir avec Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jazz pour diner avant de partir pour un bar. La nuit dernière cependant, Bella et Edward étaient allés diner dans un restaurant agréable où ils avaient apprécié leur repas et sont ensuite retournés chez Edward pour se câliner et faire l'amour. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire comment ça avait été incroyable.

« Choisissez juste une date » a suggéré Bella à Rosalie, ne voulant pas l'entendre se plaindre – de nouveau – du fait d'avoir besoin d'attendre le calendrier 2010 des Cubs pour choisir une date de mariage. « Si les Cubs sont hors de la ville, ce sera comme ça. Alice et moi irons sans rencard. Heck nous pouvons chacune être le rencard de l'autre ! »

« C'est parfait » a dit Edward en haussant les épaules « Le programme ne sera pas sorti avant longtemps. En plus même si nous sommes ici à Chicago, les chances que nous jouerons aussi ce jour là nous ferons manquer le mariage réel ou la réception si ce n'est pas les deux. » Edward en a profité pour tenir la cuisse de Bella sous la table et l'a serré doucement en la regardant, s'excusant envers elle de faire tant de problème pour un simple mariage.

Les deux seuls à ne pas être dans la conversation en ce moment, étaient Alice et Jazz qui étaient blottis ensemble en discutant de quelque chose et Edward les regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. Rosalie a commencé à parler et Bella se centra sur les lèvres d'Edward, pendant qu'Emmett discutait avec Rosalie. Elle se concentra sur la main d'Edward qui reposait sur sa cuisse, frottant délicatement de temps en temps ce qui lui rappelé hier matin, avant qu'il ne parte pour le Boys et Girls Club.

_Il a soulevé mes jambes au dessus de ses épaules et a regardé vers moi rapidement avant de plonger à l'intérieur, sa langue fouettent ma chair plus sensible « Dieu ! » ais-je sifflé, filetant immédiatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux auburn, poussant son visage à l'intérieur de moi. _

_Tandis que sa langue entourait autour de mon clitoris, ses doigts ont frotté à travers mes lèvres humides, taquinant mon entrée et ensuite il a mordu mon endroit et ses doigts sont entrés en moi. _

_« Putain ! » ais-je gémit en poussant mes hanches pour rencontrer ses poussées pendant qu'il entrait et sortait._

_Il avait de tels doigts magiques et mon dieu, la langue la plus stupéfiante. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un orgasme pouvait être si fort, mais quand il a dévié sa langue contre mon nœud à coté, dieu comme il le faisait en ce moment … « oui » je gémissais tirant sur ses cheveux soyeux …mon corps me semblait vibrer dans tous les sens – il était le meilleur._

_Ajoutant un troisième doigt, Edward a percuté en moi plus difficilement et sa langue est devenue plus précise et plus calculée, effleurant les cotés contre mon clitoris, plus rapide et plus fort. « Oui Edward » ai-je marmonné, levant la tête pour le regarder. C'était un spectacle étonnant de voir sa tête et ses cheveux châtains entre mes cuisses et ça me le fait à chaque fois._

_« Putain ! Oui ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Eddie ! » ai-je crié en jetant la tête en arrière et en poussant son visage encore en moi. Ses doigts ont remué en moi, frappant mon point G tandis que sa langue vibrait essentiellement contre mon clitoris et je suis venue violemment. En premier mes jambes ont tremblés et le tremblement c'est déplacé tout le long de mon corps, m'invalidant totalement, je gémissais et respirais fortement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même._

_« Ahh dieu » haletais-je détendant mon emprise sur sa tête – qu'il avait d'écrasée entre mes cuisses._

« Bella tu vas bien ? » a demandé Edward contre l'oreille de Bella et son corps a frissonné à coté de lui en haletant. _Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai vraiment senti ! _C'était une première pour Bella. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie proche d'avoir un orgasme pendant qu'elle rêvait éveillé ou en fantasmant auparavant.

« Oh, ouais » a répondu Bella, en tournant ses joues roses et chaudes vers lui. « Je vais bien. Je crois que j'ai trop mangé. »

« Es tu sûre? » a-t-il demandé en levant une main pour caresser sa joue et elle l'a saisit en apportant sa paume à ses lèvres pour un baiser. « Je regrette juste que nous ne rentrions pas à la maison au lieu d'un bar. »

« Dis un mot et nous irons directement à la maison. » à l'intérieur Edward volait. Elle avait fait allusion à chez lui comme à sa maison !

~GO CUBS~

Il était un peu après neuf heures à Chicago, vendredi soir. Les Cubs avaient gagnés un autre jeu et Jake et Tanya étaient assis dans un bar à partager un pichet. Pour l'instant, autre que leur exploit pour le sexe il n'y avait rien d'autre. Peu de temps après avoir couché avec lui pour la première fois, Tanya avait compris qu'il n'avait pas de million de dollars – même pas des milliers. A l'heure actuelle, il était juste un jouet jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver un homme réel.

Pour l'instant, l'homme serait Edward depuis qu'elle avait conclu une entente avec Jake. Il semble que Jake avait vraiment des sentiments pour la copine d'Edward, Bella, et pour l'avoir en retour après ses petites amies chichiteuses, Tanya avait accepté de l'aider à les séparer l'un et l'autre. Comment ils parviendraient à le faire, elle ne savait vraiment pas. Leur première tentative avait échoué lamentablement.

Jake avait eu l'idée que Tanya se présente à l'appartement d'Edward la veille du quatre juillet. Tout avait été son idée – de s'excuser tout le long pour sangloter sur son histoire qui n'avait pas semblé obtenir toute sa sympathie. D'une certaine façon elle était maintenant en colère contre Bella parce qu'elle ne l'avait manifestement pas crue. Que faire si l'histoire avait été vraie ? Que faire si elle avait vraiment été battue par Brian ? Cette fille n'avait aucune sympathie pour les autres femmes – les femmes dans le besoin – et ça rendait Tanya folle.

« Ils devraient bientôt être ici » a dit Jake en regardant la porte du bar. Il savait que Bella et son groupe d'amis allaient sortir ce soir et il était à peu prés sûrs qu'ils seraient au bar que Emmett et Rosalie fréquentaient. C'était tout prêt de leur appartement. Tous les amis de Rosalie étaient déjà là, alors Jake savaient qu'ils arriveraient bientôt.

« Tu sembles avoir hâte ce soir » a dit Tanya sarcastique, en regardant un grand homme blond au bar. Il était très bien habillé. Elle pouvait le dire à son jean qui avait couté une somme rondelette.

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails » a déclaré Jake tirant ses yeux de la porte pour regarder Tanya « Mais je pense que quelque chose s'est passé. Seth a dit que Bella s'était rendu à San Diego et était revenue bouleversée. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle est en colère contre Edward ? » a demandé Tanya en prenant une gorgée de sa bière en clignant de l'œil vers le blond avec un sourire.

« Qui d'autre serait en colère contre lui ? »

La porte du bar s'est ouverte et Rosalie est entrée, presque tous les yeux des hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction quand elle s'est dirigée vers le bar, Emmett à sa suite. Ils étaient seuls et Jake fronça les sourcils, pensant que Bella ne viendrait pas ce soir. « Arrêtes de froncer les sourcils » a déclaré Tanya en prenant une autre gorgée « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir et demander où ils sont ? »

« Toi vas y ! » a dit Jake obstinément. Emmett lui avait dit que toutes les conversations à propos de Bella étaient hors limites – il ne pouvait pas aller voir Emmett maintenant et demander si elle sortait.

« Tu es une lavette » a rigolé Tanya.

Trois heures plus tard, trop ivre pour marcher sans se heurter à un mur, Jake a suivi Tanya hors du bar. Edward et Bella ne sont jamais venus. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était lui parler, se dit-il, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Il était désespéré de tout tenter pour qu'elle échappe à Edward. Il avait tant attendu d'années pour elle qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à elle.

* * *

Voila un chapitre trés complet en information et ça fait vraiment du bien je trouve !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews

Gros bisous Gaëlle :)


	31. NOTE DE TRADUCTRICE VRAIMENT IMPORTANTE

***NOTE DE TRADUCTRICE VRAIMENT IMPORTANTE***

**Salut les filles, je ne fais jamais de note très longue mais là c'est important. J'ai eu la surprise cette semaine de m'apercevoir que Piers13 l'auteur de The Fan avait supprimé TOUTES ses fictions de son profil.**

**Rassurez vous j'ai la traduction de The fan jusqu'au bout. Tant qu'Angy ne me demandera pas de ne plus poster je continuerais. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle et je suis partagée entre l'inquiétude, l'agacement et l'énervement car je ne peux même pas entrer en contact, l'application MP ayant été désactivé sur son profil.**

**_Angy si tu lis cette note Mail moi stp !_**

**J'avais vraiment envie de vous traduire la suite de "The fan", "Stealing Second" qui est magnifique mais qui n'a pas été achevé et ne comporte que quelques chapitres, de plus le dernier chapitre ne fini pas bien, mais nous avons le droit a de magnifiques moments bien avant cela ... alors je ne sais pas si je dois vous le poster et en même temps je n'ai jamais eu la réponse de Piers13 pour savoir si sa suite pouvait être traduite.**

**En gros c'est a vous de me dire ce que vous voulez ^^**

**"The Fan" ira jusqu'au bout par respect pour vous, il reste 2 très gros chapitres et l'épilogue, mais je suis vraiment déçue.**

**Un petit mot pour toutes les lectrices américaines qui m'envoie des MP depuis 1 semaine, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous donner plus d'informations sur la suppression de toutes les fictions d'Angy :(**

**Bisous a toutes, navrée pour la déception !**

**Le chapitre 31 suis juste derrière ;)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 31**

**24 JUILLET – 12 AOUT 2009**

Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin ce samedi et Bella était installée dans son siège, regardant les Cubs en finir avec leur entrainement à la batte pendant que Emmett et Fred se taquinaient. Rosalie parlait avec Sue, ainsi Bella se laissa aller en repensant aux dernières 48 heures. Elle était passée de dépression à béate dans un tel court laps de temps, mais elle continuait d'avoir mal pour Alice.

Les amis avaient fait une sorte de réconciliation et Alice avait présenté ses excuses à Edward, même si elle s'était un peu étranglée et que l'air était resté tendu entre eux par la suite. Bella pouvait comprendre, même si Alice savait que ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward ou de Jazz, qu'elle puisse avoir de la rancune envers chacun d'eux. Ensemble, elles travailleraient sur ce point, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice. Tous les quatre avaient vraiment besoin de passer à travers tous ça ensemble, être là les uns pour les autres, et c'est ce que Bella avait prévu de faire.

Tôt lundi matin, tous les quatre avaient planifié d'aller chez le médecin pour se faire tester. Edward et Bella y allaient ensemble dans un même bureau et Alice et Jazz dans un autre pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Jazz avait également rendez-vous pour obtenir un frottis buccal pour faire le test de paternité et Jane devait se rendre pour une procédure appelée CVS (Prélèvement des villosités choriales).

Tous ces tests auraient lieu au début de la semaine à venir et cela rendait les amis tous impatient autour des autres. Bella était assise dans son siège au jeu et regardait Edward parler à un journaliste. Il était si détendu et confortable, comme s'il n'avait pas de soucis dans le monde, mais Bella savait comme personne, elle connaissait son inquiétude au sujet de Jane, elle savait qu'il se reprochait tout ce qui se passait pour la meilleure amie de Bella, Alice, tout ce qui allait de travers.

Les joueurs des Cubs ont finalement quitté le terrain pour donner de temps aux Cincinnati Reds de s'entrainer à la batte et Bella s'est reposée et ferma les yeux. Les Cubs étaient maintenant à un jeu et demi pour leur première place dans leur division, les Cardinals de Saint Louis prenant la première place. Normalement les Cubs faisait les plus mauvais jeux après les All Star Games, chaque année, mais Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup suivi avant. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer, comme des milliers d'autres fans des Cubs, qu'ils continueraient autour de ce modèle et continueraient à bien faire pour le reste de la saison régulière.

Le son du téléphone de Bella l'a finalement sorti de ses pensées et elle à répondu sans chercher à voir qui c'était.

« Bonjour ? »

« Bella ? » Demanda une voix familière de femme.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Alicia » a dit la femme nerveusement. « S'il te plait ne raccroches pas. Je veux juste te parler. »

« Je … Alicia ? »

« Bella je te promets, si tu m'écoutes maintenant, je ne te rappellerais jamais ou ne te dérangerais à nouveau, seulement s'il te plait écoutes moi ? »

« Peux-tu attendre une minute ? » a demandé Bella en regardant du côté de Rosalie et d'Emmett qui étaient tous deux encore dans leur conversation profonde. « Emmett » sifflait-elle en essayant d'attirer son attention. Quand il regarda par-dessus elle, elle fit signe vers son téléphone « J'ai besoin de prendre cet appel, je reviendrais plus tard. »

« Désolée Alicia » souffla Bella quand elle gravit les marches vers la zone de stand. « Je ne suis pas exactement au bon endroit pour parler en ce moment. »

« Préfères-tu me rappeler plus tard ? »

« Non » soupira Bella « faisons le maintenant. Je suis juste à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille et privé. »

« Où es tu ? »

« Wrigley Field » a dit Bella avec sarcasme. La seule pensée qu'elle était dans cette conversation notamment en raison d'un joueur de base-ball idiot et le fait qu'elle soit à un match de baseball était effectivement assez amusant, mais pas dans le bon sens.

« Je sais que d'avoir eu contact avec toi a été un choc, mais j'ai su pour toi la veille de la fête des pères et je voulais vraiment apprendre à te connaitre. »

« Alicia, j'ai grandis en croyant que mon père était mon père réel. Pour que tout soit jeté dans mon visage maintenant, c'est juste … écœurant vraiment. Ça fait tellement de choses dans ma vie à coté -»

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Que ça faisait trop de choses ! »

« Non, tu as dis que tu pensais que l'homme qui t'avait élevé était ton vrai père ? »

« Que croirais-je ? Phil a abandonné ma mère et mon père l'a reprise. Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'université. »

« Ta mère était mariée ? Tu ne savais pas ? Que t'ont dit tes parents ? » Les questions d'Alicia sont sorties rapidement, l'une après l'autre pendant que son esprit essayait de traiter tout ce que Bella disait.

« Restes en ligne » a dit Bella en trouvant un petit coin près d'un stand de concession. Il n'y avait pas trop de personnes près de là et elle pouvait voir l'extérieur du stade de Base-ball, la réception était donc un peu mieux, parce qu'elle était mauvaise depuis le début. « Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Le début à partir du commencement Bella. Je veux tout savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma petite vie misérable est si importante pour toi ? Tu as vécu longtemps sans savoir que j'existais, pourquoi me contacter maintenant ? Pourquoi aborder de mauvais souvenirs ? »

« Je ne savais sérieusement pas à ton sujet. Ce n'est que récemment. Écoutes je sais que Phil est un âne, je le pense vraiment. Il a couché avec tant de femmes qu'honnêtement, il pourrait y avoir beaucoup plus de frères et de sœur flottant autour de nous. Je ne vais pas le défendre de tout ce qu'il a fait, car pour être honnête, ce n'est pas un homme respectable. Malheureusement c'est mon père – notre père – et je suis coincée avec lui. »

« Et bien moi je ne le suis pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être. »

« Je peux comprendre Bella, mais s'il te plait ne me tourne pas le dos aussi. Indépendamment de toutes les mauvaises décisions que nos parents ont faites, aucun de nous ne voulait que les choses soient comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur qui vient de rentrer dans ma vie ne sache pas qui est son vrai père et ne pas me connaitre. J'aurais voulu le savoir quand nous étions enfants. »

Bella tourna le dos à la foule qui passait et regarda le mur en béton. Les paroles que venait de dire Alicia l'avait frappé brutalement en plein cœur. Grandir comme une enfant unique si solitaire et en plus de cela avoir un père qui travaillait beaucoup et une mère très volage. C'était Bella qui s'était occupée des factures quand elle fut assez vieille, recevant tout pour que son père signe les chèques. Elle mettait tout dans les enveloppes et les mettait dans la boite aux lettres. C'était Bella qui planifiait les repas et faisait les courses pour sa mère. Elle ne s'était jamais questionnée avant, n'avait jamais cru que n'importe quoi était incorrect avec la façon dont leur famille avait fonctionné, c'était que les choses étaient comme ça. Mais quand elle est devenue plus vieille, elle s'est rendue compte que la façon dont elle avait grandi n'était pas dans la norme et elle commençait à avoir très envie de la normalité.

Un père, une mère avec des frères et des sœurs – elle pouvait seulement imaginer une telle chose. Elle avait l'habitude d'imaginer une sœur dans sa tête et faire semblant de jouer avec elle dans son arrière cour. Savoir maintenant qu'elle avait une sœur depuis tout ce temps l'a affaiblie. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir connue, même si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis toutes ces années. Il serait toujours agréable de l'avoir.

« Bella ? » demanda Alicia « Es tu toujours là ? »

« Oui » a dit Bella en ravalant ses larmes. « Dis-moi, que veux tu savoir de moi ? »

« Je veux juste avoir l'opportunité de faire connaissance avec toi. Peux-tu me la donner ? »

« Je ne sais pas » a chuchoté Bella dans le récepteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Je peux à peine t'entendre. »

Regardant fixement le béton gris devant elle, Bella a respiré profondément et a plongé. « Tu m'as demandé plusieurs questions plus tôt » a-t-elle commencé. « Oui ma mère s'est mariée. Elle a eu une liaison avec ton père. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait quitté mon père et qu'elle avait fait en sorte que Phil quitte ta mère, mais il ne voulait pas. » Elle savait que c'était trop brutal, mais tout en notant que ce fut facile pour elle, elle a permis de séparer les mots de son émotion.

« Je n'ai jamais su que Phil était mon père. Même quand j'ai découvert l'affaire avec ma mère, j'ai toujours pensé que Charlie était mon père. Je n'ai su qu'en Juin, quand il s'est présenté ici à Chicago. »

« Tu ne savais pas ? Il pensait que tu savais Bella ! Ta mère lui a envoyé des photos de toi et des dessins en couleur que tu avais fait pour lui. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien colorié pour lui » a craché Bella.

« Même si tu ne l'as pas fait, ta mère lui a envoyé. Il a toujours gardé les yeux sur toi, tu sais. Autant cet homme me contrarie, il se soucie de nous – de toi. »

« J'ai lu les lettres qu'il a écrit à ma mère, Alicia. Il ne voulait rien avoir avec elle ou avec moi. C'est probablement pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de lui. »

« Autant que je ne le respecte pas, Phil a vraiment cru que tu savais qu'il était ton père. »

« Et comment sait-il que je le suis ? Parce que je ressemble à sa mère et sa grand-mère ? Parce que toi et moi semblons très identiques ? Charlie avait les cheveux frisés marron foncés avec les yeux marron aussi ! »

« Avait-il du roux dans ses cheveux Bella ? Ou la peau pale, jamais bronzée ? »

« Non » a ronchonné Bella dans le téléphone. « Mais cela ne prouve rien. »

« Veux-tu faire une preuve de paternité ? Je sais que papa paierait pour cela. »

« Non, ce serait inutile en ce moment. »

« Non ce ne le serait pas » l'a disputé Alicia « Tu ne veux pas savoir à coup sûr ? »

« Je me suis déjà renseigné. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient faire les preuves sans l'ADN de ma mère, ce ne serait pas exact. Ils ont besoin de l'ADN de ma mère pour isoler l'ADN que j'ai reçu d'elle et pour comparer l'ADN de n'importe quel père potentiel qui correspond avec moi. Je ne sais pas, mais il semble juste qu'un test ne me prouve rien en ce moment. »

« Je ne savais pas cela. »

« Je ne le savais pas non plus jusqu'à … Écoutes tu sembles être une personne agréable et nous sommes assises depuis environs une demi heure à avoir une bonne conversation, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis à la hauteur d'avoir une relation avec toi. »

« Je comprends » a dit Alicia « Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne veux plus jamais que je te rappelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Que dirais tu si nous planifions une journée où je peux t'appeler et où nous pourrons parler un peu plus ? »

« Puis je te demander quelque chose ? » Bien que Bella ne fût pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, elle était curieuse de son frère et son autre sœur.

« Bien sûr »

« Comment sont ton frère et ta sœur ? »

« Et bien Kevin est le plus âgé et a pris l'infidélité de papa le plus durement. Phil a divorcé de ma mère lorsque nous étions encore jeunes – tu devais avoir cinq ans je crois. Quand il s'est remarié, Kevin, et bien il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il s'est senti comme si notre père nous avait abandonné et il à des rapports très tendu avec lui, ils ne se voient presque jamais. Beth est la fille de papa de sa deuxième femme, Emily. Elle va avoir 18 ans cette année et c'est une personne en avance à l'école secondaire à partir de cet automne. Elle est douce et agréable, mais beaucoup plus jeune. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de points communs, mais nous parlons de temps en temps. »

« Vivez vous tous à proximité les uns des autres ? »

« Beth vit dans le Massachusetts dans l'un des faubourgs de Boston et Kevin et moi vivons prés de notre mère à Phoenix – c'est là où nous avons grandi pendant la morte-saison. » Alicia eu un petit rire, se souvenant de sa vie de petite fille, passant ses étés à New-York et ses hivers en Arizona.

« Uh uh »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de menacer mon père qu'elle prendrait tout et me prendrait avec elle à Phœnix. Je ne peux pas le croire ! A l'époque je me demandais toujours ce qu'il y avait à Phœnix parce que mon père devenait fou quand il entendait cela. Maintenant je sais. »

« Je suis désolée Bella »

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Es tu avec ton frère et ta sœur ? Je veux dire, le Base-ball Hall of Fame fait une cérémonie d'intronisation demain. Êtes-vous tous à New-York pour vous préparer à cela ? »

« Oui nous sommes tous ici. C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé, j'étais désireuse que tu sois ici avec nous. »

« Aucune chance » a dit Bella d'un ton sarcastique « Aucune offense, mais Phil n'a rien fait pour mériter mon soutien. »

« Kevin ressent la même chose. Il a essayé de s'en sortir, mais sa femme à exigé qu'ils viennent. Oh ! Tu es une tante ! Kevin a une fille, un bébé appelée Cassandra ! Elle a sept mois, je pense. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour ces choses. » A rit Alicia et les larmes ont commencé à se former dans les yeux de Bella de nouveau. Cette fois c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse – elle était tante. « Tu t'opposerais à ce que je t'envoie des e-mails avec des photos d'elle ? »

« Non » c'est étouffée Bella « j'aimerais la voir. Peux tu aussi m'en envoyer d'autres de vous et de ton fiancé ? »

« Évidemment. Je t'enverrais des photos de nous tous – sauf de papa- pour que tu puisses voir comment nous sommes tous. »

« Je t'enverrais des photos aussi si tu veux » a dit Bella nerveusement.

« J'aimerais ! As-tu un petit ami ou autre ? »

« Um, et bien oui je suppose que c'est ce qu'on peut dire. »

« Envois moi une photo de lui alors ! »

« Je le ferais. »

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? » renifla t'elle.

« Je veux … je tiens à te remercier de me donner l'occasion de te connaitre, enfin, j'apprécie. »

« Je te remercie d'avoir pris la chance de me contacter. » elle était sincère. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait qu'elle aimait discuter avec Alicia. Si rien d'autre, peut être pourrait-elles devenir amies. « Écoutes, je n'aime pas couper court parce que je viens vraiment d'avoir du grand temps, mais le jeu va bientôt commencer. »

« Alors tu es une fan des Cubs ? »

« Euh, pas vraiment. Je suis une fan des Mariners, mais mon meilleur ami est un fan des Cubs, donc nous avons des billets de saison. » Bella était gênée de parler d'Edward à Alicia parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était comme sa mère – être après des joueurs de balle. »

« Tu aimes le base ball aussi ? » cria Alicia.

« Euh je crois qu'on peut dire ça. »

« Je suis folle de ça. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que mon père était un joueur de balle, mais je suis entièrement dedans au point d'entrer les stats et tout ça. Je ne peux pas jouer j'ai la valeur d'un haricot, mais j'aime regarder et supporter depuis les gradins ! » A ri Alicia sottement.

« Wow, je dirais que nous avons beaucoup en commun. »

« Je ne peux plus attendre pour te rencontrer !»

Avec ce commentaire Bella a éclaté dans sueur froide et tout autour d'elle est devenu flou, les choses ont commencé à virer au noir autour d'elle. En tournant sa tête pou tenir le vertige à distance, Bella a respiré profondément avant de répondre. « Um, on parlera plus tard, okay ? »

« Bien sûr Bella. Je ne peux plus attendre de te parler à nouveau. »

« Moi aussi »

« Texte moi ton adresse mail et je t'enverrais des photos de Cassie ! »

« Okay, Bye Alicia. »

~GO CUBS~

Une balle dans la paume de sa main, Edward montait dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble. A l'origine, il était censé retrouver Bella dehors pour diner avec leurs amis, mais elle l'avait texté pour lui dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle voulait rester à la maison et ne rien faire. Cela ne l'a pas dérangé, il voulait se reposer à la maison et ne rien faire. La semaine et demi passée avait été agitée et chaotique et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de s'allonger avec Bella dans ses bras.

Entrant dans son appartement, Edward a remarqué que Bella s'était pelotonnée sur le canapé et regardait un des films qu'il lui avait envoyé dans sa corbeille cadeau. – Le président Américain-

« Ma mère a un énorme béguin pour lui » a-t-il dit doucement en plaçant ses clés et son portefeuille sur le comptoir.

« Il est assez hot pour un gars plus vieux. » a dit Bella en tournant sa tête pour le regarder. « J'ai commandé une pizza, je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner. »

« C'est parfait. Tu veux une bière ? »

« Bien sûr. » Bella s'est assise quand Edward est entré dans le salon et s'est assis à coté d'elle après avoir placé sa bière sur la table de salon et il lui donna sa balle de base-ball. Mettant un bras autour de son épaule, il s'est appuyé sur elle et l'a embrassée chastement, puis il a déplacé ses lèvres à sa tempe.

« C'était pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir. » a-t-il chuchoté, indiquant la balle signée par un des lanceurs remplaçant, Connor Fitz « Mais je suis heureux de rester à la maison. » a-t-il respiré contre sa peau.

« Merci, je n'avais juste pas envie de sortir. » Bella a tourné sa tête et a donné à Edward un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de placer la balle sur la table et de saisir sa bière. « Maintenant je sais que tu ne veux pas regarder ça » a ri sottement Bella « Alors que devrions nous mettre ? »

« D'abord, parlons » a-t-il chuchoté en jouant avec les boucles brunes ondulés de ses cheveux. « Tu me sembles un peu triste. »

Soupirant lourdement, Bella a appuyé sa tête en arrière contre son bras qui entourait ses épaules. Elle avait peur qu'il remarque son humeur – il avait le don de connaitre ses sentiments, quelques fois avant qu'elle ne sache elle-même qu'elle les ressentait. « Une des filles de Phil m'a téléphoné. »

Le bras d'Edward s'est raidi autour d'elle et elle l'a regardé fixement, non sûre de comment il réagirait et non sûre de comment elle se sentait – elle était toujours troublée.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Les dix minutes suivantes, Bella lui a exposé en détail ses deux conversations avec Alicia et il s'est accroché a elle, la laissant pleurer dans ses bras quand elle s'est laissée aller. Elle avait tellement tenu ces derniers temps et pour quelque raison, l'appel téléphonique d'Alicia cet après-midi avait été la goute d'eau, celle qui avait fait déborder le vase.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » gémit-elle dans sa poitrine « J'ai vraiment apprécié de lui parler, mais … j'aime Charlie, Edward. C'est mon père, pas Phil. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire Bella » dit-il doucement.

« Attends-moi ici » a-t-elle dit précipitamment en sautant et courant dans sa chambre.

Quand elle revint, elle avait son pc portable en main « Je lui ai envoyé mon adresse mail et elle m'a envoyé un texto en retour pour me dire qu'elle avait envoyé quelques photos. »

Après la connexion au réseau sans fil d'Edward, Bella a ouvert son application de messagerie et regarda l'écran, ses doigts tremblants sur les touches. Elle avait un email d'Alicia. Le message de l'e-mail était court, mais quand elle le fit défiler vers le bas, elle a trouvé les pièces jointes à ouvrir.

« Qui est-ce ? » a demandé Edward sur son épaule en regardant une magnifique petite fille.

« Cassandra. C'est ma nièce » les yeux de Bella se sont gonflés de larmes, elle regarda la petite fille précieuse. Elle était pratiquement chauve, donc elle ne pouvait pas distinguer sa couleur de cheveux, mais ces yeux étaient d'un profond, gris ardoise et elle avait les plus jolies fossettes. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais un jour des nièces ou des neveux. » la voix de Bella était extrêmement basse, dure à entendre. « Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je serais une tante. »

« Shh » l'a calmée Edward en frottant son dos doucement. La sonnerie du téléphone fixe d'Edward les a interrompus, la sonnerie leur indiquant que c'était le bureau du hall en bas – leur pizza était arrivée.

~GO CUBS~

« Nikki que lui as-tu dis ? » Jane demanda à nouveau, furieuse contre son amie déjantée.

« Je lui ai dis que je n'irais pas contre toi, mais il a une bande. Les filles dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Bella et la mère d'Edward ? » Jane avait été au delà de la crise de nerf quand Nikki avait appelé pour lui dire au sujet de leur fourberie. Et maintenant elle était bloquée parce qu'ils savaient tout sur les drogues dont Nikki leur avait parlé. Avec le recul, elle regrette de ne pas avoir gardé Nikki plus proche d'elle. Peut être que si elle n'avait pas laissé leur amitié se perdre quand elle était allée vivre chez Mila, Nikki n'aurait pas été disposée à jacasser avec sa large bouche au premier venu qui lui avait montré de l'attention.

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais utilisé de faux noms ! » a soufflé Nikki et Jane pouvait entendre son amie prendre une bouffée de cigarette par l'intermédiaire du téléphone.

« Faux ou pas, tu n'aurais du rien dire à quiconque sur mon plan. Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu as dit au détective privé ? »

« J'ai essayer de parler autour de la question, mais il m'a posé des questions d'une manière bizarre et je me suis embrouillée … je crois que je n'ai pas fait un bon travail. »

« Écoute Nikki, Jazz insiste pour que je donne le bébé en adoption. Il ne pousserait pas cette question s'il n'avait pas de bons arguments contre moi. Je sais que tu travailles avec eux ! Je sais que tu as accepté de témoigner ! » Jane éleva la voix, mais elle la garda aussi bas que possible, comme des sifflements dans son téléphone – elle était en compagnie mixte.

« Je ne le suis pas ! Jane, je ne suis d'accord avec rien. Je lui ai dis d'aller en enfer, je lui ai dit -»

« Nikki ! Tu dois bien lui avoir dis quelque chose. As-tu donné le nom du fournisseur ? » Siffle Jane.

« Il ne sait même pas ton nom, à quoi ça leur servirait ? »

« Ils ont un témoin Nikki ! Je sais que c'est toi. Tu es la seule ! »

« Si c'est la façon dont tu me traites, peut être que je devrais donner à ce type Jenks un coup de fil. Après tout, tu es déjà en train de tout me reprocher. »

Assise dans la salle d'attente du bureau de son obstétricien – celui où Jazz lui avait dit d'aller à l'origine, Jane ferma le clapet de son téléphone cellulaire, regardant toutes les femmes heureuses dans différents états de leurs grossesse autour d'elle. Chacune d'elles avait un homme assis à leur coté, certain avait de jeunes enfants avec eux. Aucune de ses grossesses n'avaient été heureuse. Quand elle était enceinte de Bobby, Robert avait déjà rompu avec elle après l'avoir trouvé dans un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était passée par cette grossesse, seule aussi.

« Jane », une infirmière l'a appelé et Jane s'est immédiatement levée et l'a suivi dans une salle d'examen.

Posant une main sur son ventre, Jane a sourit. Ça ce montrait déjà un peu. Elle n'avait pas d'apparition de Bobby jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autour de quatorze semaines, mais avec celui-ci, on le voyait plus tôt. Les livres disaient que c'était normal, mais elle se sentait encore craintive de la ronde bosse dure sur le ventre.

Ce rendez vous n'était pas normal pour elle, pas celui qu'elle programmait mensuellement, mais l'infirmière prenait toujours son poids, évaluait ses urines pour la protéine et a pris sa tension. Après ça, elle lui a donné une couverture blanche en papier et a dit à Jane de se dévêtir de la taille jusqu'en bas.

Après que le docteur ait pris l'échantillon d'ADN pour l'envoyer au laboratoire pour le test de paternité, l'infirmière est revenue et a pris une fiole du sang de Jane. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'elle pour fournir le test ADN, mais à ce point là, elle ne posait pas de question. Elle avait Laurent qui renvoyait tout à Ed Masen. _Quel cauchemar !_ Le petit plan simple qu'elle avait conçu et qui avait semblé si facile, faisait maintenant redouter sa grossesse à Jane et lui faire souhaiter de ne jamais avoir rencontré Edward Masen.

Ce qui l'a reporté à la décision qu'elle devait faire l'adoption. Pourrait-elle vraiment le faire ? Attendre une famille pendant neuf mois et y renoncer par la suite ? Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Jazz engagerait des poursuites contre elle pour l'avoir drogué et avoir ensuite eu du sexe avec lui contre sa volonté. Laurent était prêt à faire impliquer la presse pour l'aider dans son cas si elle décidait de lutter, mais jouer avec Jazz qui était une star du sport bien connue, ferait qu'on regarderait Jane comme une prostituée méchante, affamée d'argent. Elle n'avait aucune force d'appui.

Elle avait toujours le temps, se rappelait-elle en marchant vers son hôtel. En ce moment Laurent était censé rencontrer Ed pour terminer leur accord pour les frais de subsistance jusqu'à ce que l'épreuve de paternité ait été accomplie. Ce ne serait pas 5,000$ par mois comme Jazz lui avait envoyé à l'origine, mais il aurait besoin de lui fournir quelque chose pour se faire entretenir et s'occuper de son bébé qui n'était pas né. _Tout cela ira au diable si ce n'est pas le sien !_ « S'il vous plait, oh s'il vous plait, oh s'il vous plait » a murmuré Jane avec ses yeux regardant le ciel en priant un dieu auquel elle n'avait jamais cru. « Permettez-moi s'il vous plait que ce soit le bébé de Jazz ! »

~GO CUBS~

« Que voulez vous de moi ? » a chuchoté Mila, ses brulant de regarder l'écran d'ordinateur fixement depuis si longtemps.

Cela faisait quarante cinq minutes que l'homme appelé Jenks s'était manifesté à son seuil et au début elle avait crié, lui jetant des calomnies, faisant un grand remue-ménage pour que quelqu'un dans son voisinage appelle les flics. Jenks n'avait été que politesse, patient, attendant qu'elle finisse sa tirade jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle de nouveau.

Avec des mots mous et un sourire adorablement alarmant, Jenks était entré dans sa maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour son sourire, mais plus la mention de menaces de Jane envers son bébé qu'elle lui avait offert d'entrer. Il n'entrerait pas dans les détails, avait-il dit, juste que le bébé de Jane étaient dans le pétrin et qu'il avait besoin de Mila pour l'aider. Qui ne se fierait pas à un homme avec un si beau sourire ? Il a adouci son visage durci, le transformant en petit garçon ou en chérubin. Vraiment, pensait Mila, il semblait angélique quand il souriait.

Ce que Jenks avait à dire fut une histoire totalement différente. Il n'a pas tourné autour de pot ou essayer de parler autour de la question, il a posé le pied sur la ligne, pas une seule fois n'a pris de pincettes pour Mila. Jane nuisait à son enfant à naître en consommant de la drogue et de l'alcool, sans parler de sa promiscuité avec les hommes.

Après avoir allumé son ordinateur portable qu'il avait emmené avec lui, Jenks a ouvert images après images de Jane se faisant des lignes d'héroïne, de boire ou de fumer de l'herbe, Jane suçant de nombreuses bites de nombreux gars. C'était dégoutant.

Coucher avec un gars drogué, avoir des relations sexuelles et de tomber enceinte de lui sans son consentement, aider l'enfant à naitre pour obtenir autant d'argent que possible de lui était tout ce que Mila hésitait à dire et ne voulait pas y penser. Heck, elle avait vraiment aidé Jane à faire toutes ces choses. Enfin, pas la partie sexuelle, elle n'avait pas était là pour ça. Mais elle l'avait aidé à planifier et conseiller Jane à propos de l'usage réel des drogues et elle l'avait aussi aidé dans son projet pour recevoir plus d'argent de Jazz. Mila avait été d'accord avec tout ce que Jane avait fait pour arriver là où elle en était maintenant.

Ce dont Mila n'était pas d'accord c'était qu'elle nuisait à l'enfant à naitre. Faire du mal à un autre adulte, aucun problème, mais faire du mal à un bébé ou un animal, Mila n'en était pas heureuse. En regardant les images fixement sur l'écran devant elle, le cœur de Mila a tourné froid et amer.

Comment Jane pouvait-elle faire ça à son enfant ? Surtout après avoir perdu un jumeau – si c'est ce qui était vraiment arrivé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jane avait traversé ses peurs et maintenant elle se droguait et suçait des bites à des hommes étranges pour obtenir plus de choses ? C'est ce qu'elle faisait déjà quand elle n'était pas enceinte, mais tout de même, Jane avait quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soins d'elle maintenant.

« Nous voulons que vous fassiez une déclaration et être prête à témoigner contre Jane si cela va devant la cour. »

« Si cela va jusqu'au tribunal ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est une chance qu'il ne porte pas plainte contre elle ? »

« Il y en a une. Mais cela ne sera tributaire que si quelqu'un est prêt à témoigner. »

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Mila » a dit lentement Jenks, un petit sourire se levant sur ses lèvres « Nous savons que vous avez aidé Jane. Si Mr Whitlock choisi de porter plainte, vous serez utilisé comme un accessoire. Il ne va pas s'arrêter avec elle »

« Que. Voulez. Vous. ? »

« Mr Whitlock est prêt à ne pas engager de poursuite contre Jane – ou vous – aussi longtemps que Jane accepte de renoncer à l'enfant pour l'adoption. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi alors ? »

« Dans le cas où elle ne le fera pas volontiers. Si elle ne veut pas renoncer à l'enfant et qu'il se révèle être son bébé, il fera tout pour que le bébé lui soit enlevé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il estime que Jane n'est pas assez stable pour élever un enfant. Pouvez-vous honnêtement dire que c'est une bonne mère avec Bobby ? »

« Non » soupira Mila, sa main glissant sous ses cheveux à la base de son cou, se frottant le long de sa peau. « Bobby va mieux chez son père. »

« Et ce bébé sera mieux avec quelqu'un qui prendra soins de lui. Ne pensez vous pas que ce bébé mérite une chance d'avoir une bonne vie ? »

« Ouais » dit-elle tristement « Et moi ? Que faire si Jane n'accepte pas l'offre ? »

« Si vous nous donnez votre déclaration et témoignez contre elle – apportant l'aide à la justice la concernant- aucune accusation ne sera portée contre vous. Et vous aurez la satisfaction de savoir que vous aurez tout fait pour aider ce bébé. »

« Bon » dit-elle tremblante. « Quand pouvons nous commencer ? »

« Il y a mon bureau non loin d'ici où vous pourrez donner votre déclaration – la rendre officielle. A partir de là, c'est une question d'attente pour voir ce que fera Jane. Elle a déjà eu l'offre. Si elle la prend, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'autre chose de vous. Mais si elle choisit de se battre, les accusations seront portées contre elle et vous aurez besoin de témoigner. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? »

Prenant un dernier regard sur l'écran devant elle, Mila regarda l'image de Jane penché sur une table avec trois lignes d'une substance poudreuse sur elle. Son nez était couvert de poudre blanche, ses yeux étaient fermés, et il y avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Mila regarda la petite bosse inférieure sous son-t-shirt serré et grinça des dents. _Ce pauvre Bébé_. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Jane de ruiner la vie de ce bébé.

« Je le ferais. »

~GO CUBS~

« Ils l'ont fait ? » haleta Alice dans le téléphone, heureuse d'entendre les grandes nouvelles de Jazz.

Ces derniers jours, Jazz et Alice avaient anxieusement attendu des nouvelles d'Ed sur l'enquête en cours de Jenks. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient une chance de convaincre l'amie de Jane, Mila, d'accepter de témoigner contre Jane, donc ils avaient utilisé la menace de l'avocat contre Jane. Malheureusement, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment avant-hier. Alice a exaltée avec les nouvelles.

« Elle a déjà donné sa déclaration. Elle l'a aidée, Alice. Elle est la preuve dont nous avions besoin, j'étais … je n'ai pas fait … »

« Je t'ai toujours cru Jazz » a grincé Alice. Oui, elle l'avait cru, mais elle l'avait aussi blâmé d'une certaine façon. Elle s'améliorait. Ils s'amélioraient. Elle avait pris beaucoup de temps et de patience avec Jazz, mais Alice l'avait finalement poussé à s'ouvrir un peu plus et elle commençait à se sentir encore plus proche de lui, commençant à sentir que sa colère envers lui s'évaporait.

« Je sais » chuchoté Jazz « Je ne te mérites pas. » Il avait raison, pensa Alice, il méritait mieux.

« Ne dis pas ça. » a-t-elle soupiré, coupable que de telles pensées aient inséré son esprit depuis que cette chose entière sur Jane avait explosé en plein dans leur visage. « Tu es la personne la plus étonnante que je connaisse, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. »

« Ed veut nous rencontrer tous les deux quand je serais de retour en ville. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Il espère avoir les résultats de paternité bientôt et nous aurons besoin … d'en discuter. »

« Tu sais quelque chose sur ça, si elle a pris l'offre ? » a demandé Alice pleine d'espoir.

« Pas encore. Dieu, j'espère qu'elle va la prendre. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tout cela soit mis à jour. »

« Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir ce bébé, Jazz. »

Son appel avec Jazz fut plus court que ce que Alice aurait aimé, mais il était à Miami pour une série contre les Marlins et il devait partir au stade Dolphin's. Puisque Bella dormait encore à poings fermés là haut, elle a décidé de cuisiner. La cuisine avait toujours été une issue pour Alice. Chaque fois qu'elle était indécise, triste ou déprimée, ou même heureuse, cuisiner lui fournissait une façon de bien réfléchir aux choses, ou de juste se reposer. Ce matin elle fit des muffins aux airelles qu'elle savait que Bella n'approcherait pas, puis elle fit quelques muffins banane, à la fois avec noix et sans noix que Bella pourrait avoir.

Une fois la dernière fournée de muffins refroidis, Alice a décidé de faire cuire des Brownies – sans- noix- pour que Bella et elle aient un petit quelque chose à grignoter pendant le match. Tout en mettant les Brownies dans le four, Bella arriva en coup de vent dans la cuisine, se frottant les yeux et en baillant et Alice la regarda avec un sourire. Il y a du avoir une autre série de sexe-phone entre Edward et Bella pensait-elle.

« Bonjour gloire ! » rayonna Alice vers Bella, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin » a gémit Bella, se versant une tasse de café froid « Ce n'est pas chaud » Bella fronça les sourcils vers le bas de sa tasse puis a tourné la tête en direction de sa meilleure amie quand elle a entendu son rire. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu rire depuis … »

« Depuis Saint Louis ? » gazoulla Alice.

« Euh, ouais » a dit Bella avec hésitation. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites partager avec moi ? » Ses yeux se sont portés sur les muffins refroidis sur la grille du comptoir « Noisettes ? »

« Non, ils sont pour toi » bourdonnait Alice, saisissant un muffin aux airelles pour elle-même. « Et j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles à partager avec toi ! Ils ont un témoin ! » Alice rebondissait pratiquement et Bella a laissé tomber son muffin sur le comptoir avant d'envelopper ses bras autour d'Alice dans un grincement.

« C'est génial ! Elle a donc pris l'offre alors ? Y a-t-il plus ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas fini » a dit Alice en se retirant des bras de Bella. « Nous verrons les résultats du test de paternité au retour de Jazz et puis je crois que nous devrons attendre de voir ce qu'elle décide. »

« Je pense que c'est formidable que vous tentiez de l'amener à donner cet enfant en adoption -»

« Mais ? » l'a interrompue Alice, de peur d'entendre ce que Bella avait à dire.

« Jane devrait vraiment payer pour cela, Alice. Elle a fait quelque chose d'illégal -»

« Il ne veut pas que cela sorte en plein jour -»

« Mais -»

« Mais quoi ? Tu veux qu'il soit la tête d'affiche pour le viol d'un sexe masculin ? Il ne veut pas que ça sorte. »

Sachant que ça n'avait pas la place, Bella n'a pas continué avec ses réflexions sur ce qu'elle pensait que Jazz devait faire – ce n'était pas sa place de le dire et elle ne voulait pas ruiner la bonne humeur d'Alice soudainement présente. Elles ont passé la soirée à regarder les Cubs perdre contre les Marlins. Insistant pour regarder, Bella a apprécié de voir Edward, même si ce fut seulement à la TV, ça la faisait se sentir proche de lui en quelque sorte.

Ce jeu avait mis fin à une série de trois matches avec les Marlins et les Cubs seraient sur le chemin de Cincinnati pour trois matches et puis dans le Colorado pour quatre – il y avait encore un peu plus d'une semaine avant que les filles ne voient leurs hommes. Pour passer le temps, elles ont toutes les deux beaucoup travaillé, rentrant tard, mangeant ensemble avant de regarder les matches ensemble dans le salon. Heureusement tous les jeux de ce voyage sur la route étaient en soirée, Bella n'en manqua aucun pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Rosalie et Emmett vinrent quelques soirées et les filles allèrent chez eux à quelques reprises. Emmett se retrouva seul à regarder les jeux –sauf quand Bella venait s'assoir à coté de lui de temps en temps – pendant que Bella, Alice et Rosalie parlaient des plans du mariage. Rosalie et Emmett avaient choisi la date et avait choisi l'emplacement pour la cérémonie et la réception. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient maintenant était une confirmation de la date qu'ils avaient choisi pour l'accueil.

Si tout était bon, Emmett et Rosalie se marieraient le soir du 26 juin à la chapelle de l'université de Chicago Bond, puis aurait une réception en croisière autour du lac Michigan sur l'Odyssée Cruise Line. Tout semblait parfait et la croisière de partait pas avant 19H30, Emmett et Rosalie espéraient que si les Cubs avaient un match à domicile ce jour là, il serait au cours de la journée et qu'ils pourraient tous être avec eux pour la croisière. Le seul souci d'Emmett était que fin juin était normalement quand les Cubs et les White Sox jouaient une de leurs séries les uns contre les autres, il fallait espérer que ce ne serait pas le cas ce week-end là.

La semaine passa très lentement et le seul bonheur que Bella et Alice aient reçu c'est quand elles commençaient à parler à leurs hommes au téléphone. Il était normal pour les deux de se retirer dans leur chambres respectives quelques heures après avoir regardé le match et fermé leurs portes, ne parlant pas l'une à l'autre jusqu'au lendemain matin, le sujet étant leurs hommes et combien ils leur manquaient.

La plupart des matins Bella se réveillait très fatiguée, désespérée pour une tasse de café pour lancer sa journée. Elle était avide du temps qu'elle passait avec Edward au téléphone et ne le laissait pas raccrocher, généralement le faisant parler pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ou parfois, il s'endormait sur elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait beaucoup plus proche de lui quand sa voix était la dernière chose qu'elle avait en cours d'exécution dans sa tête avant de passer la nuit.

Un autre week-end passa et Bella et Alice avaient choisi de rester tranquilles au lieu de sortir dans les bars avec Emmett et Rosalie ou Angéla et Ben. Bella avait en fait peur de se heurter à Jake et elle ne sentait pas que cela valait le risque. Au lieu de cela, les deux jeunes femmes avaient des discussions très profondes sur l'adoption. Toute la chose autour de Jane les menait toutes les deux à la réflexion sur cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, la discussion a dérivé sur Carlisle et Esmé Cullen et l'adoption de leur fille, Lian.

Après avoir parlé de la nouvelle famille Cullen pendant quelques temps, Bella avait demandé à Alice à propos du bébé de Jane, si Jazz voudrait savoir le résultat de l'adoption, avec qui le bébé se retrouverait. Ce n'était sans doute pas la question à poser, réalisa Bella après l'avoir échangé avec Alice, mais elle était toujours curieuse. Tout ce qu'Alicia lui avait dit sur Phil gardant les vielles chose sur elle l'affectait d'une certaine manière, comme s'il ne l'avait pas complètement abandonné – non pas qu'elle s'en souciait.

Mais Bella s'est demandé si une personne penserait à un enfant toute sa vie s'ils savaient qu'il existait … Jazz penserait-il à cet enfant s'il se révélait être le sien, même s'il serait apporté dans ce monde dans de telles circonstances horribles ? Enfin, ce n'était pas la faute du Bébé que Jane avait tout fait pour avoir. C'était une question légitime, même si Alice n'était pas prête pour cela.

Bien qu'Alice n'est pas voulu parler de toutes ces choses de l'avenir et de tout le désordre de Jane, elle a vraiment écouté ce que Bella a dit et avait permis au tout de s'installer dans sa tête, le digérant. Jazz penserait-il à cet enfant pour le reste de sa vie ? Sauraient-ils vraiment si les parents adoptifs en prendraient soins ? Et qu'est-ce qui arriverait quand Alice et Jazz auraient des enfants ? Seraient-ils assis se demandant si cet autre enfant, le bébé de Jane, ressemblait au leur ? Seraient-ils capable de reconnaitre l'enfant s'ils marchaient à côté de lui ou elle dans la rue un jour ?

Tout cela était des questions parcourant la tête d'Alice en marchant dans le bureau d'Ed Masen avec Jazz mercredi matin. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jazz était entré dans le cabinet de consultations pour faire la prise buccale pour le test de paternité et maintenant ils allaient découvrir les résultats. Tous deux étaient extrêmement nerveux, Jazz ne pouvait même pas garder ses jambes tranquilles pendant qu'ils étaient assis dans la zone de réception, son genou vibrant sous son coude appuyé.

Quand Ed est sorti pour les recevoir, la première chose qu'a remarquée Alice a été un grand sourire sur son visage et elle se sentait un tel espoir de ce seul regard. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis dans le bureau de Ed, Ed a commencé à parler avec eux de la société qui avait fait les tests de paternité et de la précision du test, faisant noter que la société où ils avaient choisi d'aller, exposerait un résultat approchant les 99%, qui est le plus haut pourcentage accessible dans le test.

La main d'Alice a serrée celle moite et mouillée de Jazz, ses ongles se creusant dans sa peau en essayant d'écouter tout ce que Ed disait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer beaucoup. Elle a entendu les mots et elle savait qu'il essayait d'être professionnel, mais elle pouvait voir les plis dans le coin de ses yeux, sous ses verres et elle savait que c'était personnel à lui. Elle et Jazz étaient personnels pour lui.

Comptant sur son droit, Alice s'est concentrée sur Jazz cette fois, regardant son visage pâle – pâle des nerfs – et ses larges yeux bleus pendant qu'il écoutait Ed parler. Sa jambe avait cessé de rebondir, mais au lieu de cela son cœur montait en flèche contre sa poitrine, avec un son alarmant et fort et Alice regrettait de ne pas savoir quoi faire, elle a donc serré la main de Jazz plus fort, lui permettant de savoir qu'elle était là.

L'éclat de quelque chose d'orange-jaune à travers le coin de l'œil d'Alice a attrapé son attention et sa tête s'est décochée à l'arrière du bureau d'Ed pour le voir tenir une enveloppe dans ses mains. Son cœur a battu en accéléré quand elle s'est rendu compte que c'était le moment de vérité, ils apprendraient de savoir si Jazz était effectivement le père du bébé de Jane ou non. Les larmes ont commencé à tomber goute à goute de ses yeux et elle les a vite essuyé avec sa main libre.

« Jazz, Alice » a dit Ed doucement en glissant les papiers de l'enveloppe. « Il y a beaucoup de renseignements sur ces morceaux de papier, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes juste concernés par le résultat général. Vous pouvez regarder ceux-ci après que je vous aurais dit les résultats, mais je voudrais garder la copie originale ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. »

« Bien » A grincé Jazz. Il avait une respiration difficile, son niveau d'anxiété était trop haut. _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste lire ses résultats stupides ?_

**

* * *

bisous a toutes ;)  
**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a Emy299 pour sa correction :) ...**

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 32**

**12 – 14 AOUT 2009**

« Sans plus attendre » Ed a survolé de ses yeux le rapport devant ses yeux. « Jasper, avec un pourcentage de 99,9 … » un souffle de la bouche d'Alice a fait marquer à Ed une pause d'un instant avant de poursuivre « … positif, vous êtes le père du bébé de Jane Schenck Martinez. »

Autre que les battements de cœur et le doux soupir d'Alice, le bureau d'Ed Masen était extrêmement calme. _Il ne peut pas l'être ! _Jazz ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'effacer les cris qui traversaient son esprit, il s'est concentré sur le visage derrière le bureau, regardant la bouche d'Ed commençant à bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre les mots.

Tournant la tête pour regarder Alice, il a vu les larmes striées sur ses joues, un mouchoir s'élevant de sa propre main pour les essuyer. _Ce n'est pas possible ! Je … _la compréhension était perdue pour lui. Autour de lui, Ed et Alice étaient là, et il pouvait dire qu'ils faisaient du bruit, Ed parlait, Alice pleurait, mais tout ce que Jazz pouvait entendre n'était que les battements de sa propre folie, son cœur et son souffle irréguliers, il exhalait un peu trop vite.

Tout à coup quelque chose a serré la main de Jazz et il baissa les yeux pour voir la petite main d'Alice, ses longs et jolis doigts s'enrouler autour de sa peau, pressant doucement. Elle était avec lui et de ce seul fait lui fit reprendre conscience, prenant une respiration profonde, il brisa le rêve qui l'avait hébété.

« Jasper » dit Ed, sa voix résonnant enfin dans la tête de Jazz. « Il y a certaines choses dont nous devons discuter, mais je vous laisse Alice et vous un petit peu seuls. Passez en revue les rapports et parlez en … je serais de retour dans peu de temps. »

Hochant la tête, Jazz a regardé Ed debout derrière son bureau et marcher vers la porte, s'arrêtant en chemin pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice tremblante, la serrant doucement. _C'est mon travail ! je devrais réconforter Alice. _Quand la porte se referma derrière Ed, Jazz est sorti de son siège et a engloutit Alice dans ses bras, la levant de sa position assise. Elle frissonna contre lui, ses sanglots provoquant un tremblement de terre entre eux. _Cela ne peut pas ce passer !_

Il ne su pas dire combien de temps tous les deux sont restés se tenant l'un et l'autre dans le bureau de Ed, mais finalement les sanglots d'Alice ont progressé de moins en moins et Jazz l'a finalement aidée à se rassoir, poussant sa chaise contre la sienne pour pouvoir lui faire face. Assis, Jazz a pris la main humide d'Alice dans la sienne et s'est accroché à elle, pressant sa vie si vite alors qu'il tentait d'avaler. C'est comme si sa gorge était enflée et qu'il sentait sa pomme d'Adam repousser péniblement sa salive pour pouvoir parler.

« Alice » dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée, regardant fixement dans ses yeux mouillés, brillants. Ils sentaient l'amour et la tendresse, même dans toute sa douleur. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire » Jazz s'est alors décomposé, les larmes se libérant finalement de ses yeux et Alice a levé une main pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Shh » a-t-elle roucoulé en dirigeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, d'or. « Nous continuerons tout ça, pas vrai ? Nous veillerons qu'elle mette l'enfant à l'adoption. Rien n'a changé avec ça, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai » sa voix était rauque et ferme, Alice a sourit clairement et pleinement vers lui. Tous les deux avaient besoin de revenir sur la bonne voie. Ils savaient qu'il y avait une forte possibilité pour que le bébé soit le sien, alors ils avaient réellement besoin d'accepter la réalité et d'aller de l'avant. Seulement les pensées d'Alice de plus tôt refaisaient surface.

« Que veux-tu ? » a demandé Jazz à voix basse en regardant la multitude d'expressions dansant sur son visage.

« As-tu … je veux dire, ce sera … »

« Quel est le problème ? » l'interrompit-il, se rendant compte qu'elle avait du mal à obtenir ses pensées.

« Ce bébé sera toujours un morceau de toi. » Les épaules d'Alice se secouèrent et Jazz se pencha en avant, tirant son corps en pleurant dans sa poitrine. « Je voulais avoir ton bébé ! » gémit-elle en secouant sa tête contre lui, elle luttait contre la colère, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la ressentir – elle ne voulait plus se contrôler non plus.

« Alice ? » Jazz l'a tiré en arrière, regardant la petite et frêle femme dans ses bras et la douleur l'a tout à coup frappé, son estomac s'est tordu et a durci. « Tu auras mon bébé, nous nous marierons et aurons une vie heureuse, je le promets -»

« Mais ce bébé sera toujours là, Jazz ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Cet enfant marchera avec tes yeux et tes beaux cheveux. Oh mon dieu ! Que faire si le bébé ressemble à Jane ? Dieu, un mélange de toi et de Jane … il vient … ça me brise le cœur. » Les quatre derniers mots ont été prononcés à voix basse, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas que Jazz les entende, mais il les a entendu.

« Que veux tu que je fasse ? Je suis coincé, Alice, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Rien » Murmura Alice, se penchant pour saisir une prise sur Jazz autour de ses épaules en le tirant vers elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. « Laisse-moi juste être avec toi. »

« Bébé, aussi longtemps que je t'ai, je peux en sortir. S'il te plait … »

« Je ne te quitterais pas Jazz, je t'aime trop. » Écartant ses bras, Alice a posé ses deux mains sur ses joues. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Indépendamment de la façon dont mon cœur se sent stupide, je ne veux pas te perdre là dessus. Pas cela. Ça ne nous divisera pas. »

Penché sur son homme, Alice effleura doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui montrant à quel point elle avait encore besoin de lui, combien elle l'aimait encore. Ils ont tous deux eu besoin de contact et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur une seule chaise, Alice s'asseyant sur les genoux de Jazz, se tenant l'un et l'autre calmement. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils le traverseraient ensemble. Un coup sur la porte du bureau de Ed les a sorti de leur méditation silencieuse et tous deux se sont vivement redressés de leur chaise avant que Jazz ne permette à Ed d'entrer.

Prenant place derrière son bureau, Ed a tristement regardé les deux personnes devant lui. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête était que ça aurait pu être son fils assis devant lui en ce moment et cela l'a fait se sentir encore plus mal. Il y avait trop de gens dingues dans ce bas monde aujourd'hui.

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompu trop tôt. » a dit Ed avec un petit sourire. « J'ai vraiment pris le temps pour appeler Mme Martinez et son avocat. Ils avaient fait une autre offre plus tôt dans la semaine mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de cela – je voulais avoir les résultats du test d'abord. »

« Une contre offre ? » a demandé Alice. Ses sourcils se sont froncés, rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Ils veulent augmenter la quantité d'argent que vous paierez à Mme Martinez pendant la grossesse et jusqu'au trois mois suivant l'accouchement. »

« Combien ? » a demandé Jazz.

« Mille de plus par mois » Ed a regardé comme Alice et Jazz se sont assis stoïquement, tous les deux avec des mines renfrognées sur leurs visages. « Nous ne l'accepterons pas. Je pensais leur retourner l'offre en proposant cinq cent par mois avec la moitié de l'argent de l'adoption que vous aurez aussi. »

« Elle va recevoir de l'argent de l'adoption ? »

« Oui, je ne sais pas par quelle agence elle voudra passer, ou si elle voudra rencontrer la famille d'abord -»

« Ça doit rester privé » a exposé Jazz « je ne veux pas que les parents adoptifs sachent que je suis le père. Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent et demandent plus d'argent plus tard. »

« Jasper Alice, il y a une autre option dans tout cela. » Ed a avalé durement en sachant que ce qu'il était sur le point de suggérer ne serait pas bien pris ni par l'un ni par l'autre, mais il devait l'aborder, leur donner cette option. « Juridiquement » a dit Ed en soutenant les résultats des tests de paternité « Vous êtes le père de ce bébé. Vous avez autant de droits sur l'enfant que Mme Martinez – plus en réfléchissant aux drogues et les preuves d'abandon de son fils. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Jasper, vous et Alice pouvez élever ce bébé. »

« Non ! » a répondu Jazz sans réflexion. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était disposé à faire, il ne pouvait pas faire élever à Alice le bébé d'une autre femme.

Quelques minutes sont passées, permettant à Ed de laisser Jazz et Alice rester assis dans son bureau silencieux, espérant qu'ils penseraient à ce qu'il avait suggéré. Jazz était déchiré à l'intérieur pendant un long moment de silence, il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait le bébé, une partie de lui qui savait qu'il y penserait toujours, mais il ne voulait pas faire ça à Alice. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre soin du bébé de cette chienne.

Ce fut Alice qui eu une panne cependant. La seule pensée d'élever le bébé de Jane était sur le point de la rendre folle. Secouant la tête elle a essayé de dégager les pensées de son esprit. Comment est ce qu'elle pourrait élever une mini-Jane pour les 18 prochaines années … non ce serait plus que ça … 20, 40, 50 ans ? Comment pourrait-elle le faire ?

« Il est encore temps de prendre une décision. Je vais vous donner tous deux le temps de penser à la contre offre de Mme Martinez et de savoir comment vous voulez procéder. L'un de vous a des questions concernant … » Ed fit une pause dans sa question.

Alice et Jazz regardaient Ed avec des yeux vides – ils étaient encore tout deux plongés dans leurs réflexions sur sa proposition maladroite, de ce fait il ne continua pas sur la question qu'il avait commencé à poser. « Je vous appellerai vendredi si je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous à cette date. » Avec le remerciement de Ed, Jazz et Alice se sont levés et ont serré la main de Ed avant de dire au revoir et de partir. C'était un trajet très silencieux sur le retour à la maison de Jazz.

~GO CUBS~

L'appel que Bella a reçu en étant dans le tram l'a inquiété – Alice pleurait. Ce fut assez dur pour elle de garder sa main empoignée sur la tige de métal maigrichonne, d'être poussée contre tous les gens qui étaient debout avec elle, et essayant durement de garder son corps toujours tendu pour ne pas tomber dans quelqu'un autour d'elle, mais elle essayait aussi de comprendre les mots embrouillés de la bouche d'Alice.

Aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée. Edward était revenu en ville très tôt en début de matinée mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, lui permettant de dormir aussi tard qu'il en avait besoin. Il l'avait suppliée de le retrouver pour déjeuner, mais elle avait une réunion importante et ne pouvait pas en sortir, ainsi elle était là, à deux heures du premier train pour Wrigley et Alice pleurait dans son oreille à travers son cellulaire. _Parfait._

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas distinguer tout ce qu'Alice disait, elle a supposé que les tests de paternité ne consistaient pas en ce qu'ils espéraient tous que ce serait. Avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, Bella a laissé pleurer son petit lutin et écouta les marmonnements de sa voix pour une conversation unilatérale qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cependant elle arriva au coin de leur maison et elle a soupiré de soulagement, indiquant à Alice qu'elle la verrait dans quelques secondes.

Trois heures plus tard, Bella était toujours chez elle, caressant les cheveux d'Alice en regardant le match. Elle avait texté Edward et Emmett pour leur faire part à tous les deux qu'elle ne serait pas au jeu de ce soir et ça la tuée – elle voulait vraiment voir Edward- mais Alice valait tellement plus pour elle qu'un jeu manqué.

« Peut être devrais tu parler à quelqu'un comme … um … Esmé ! » a suggéré Bella avec agitation. « Je sais que la pensée d'adopter un bébé te dérange, mais si tu lui parlais, peut être que tu obtiendrais une perspective différente. »

« Tout est différent » a marmonné Alice « Esmé et Carlisle ont adopté un bébé qui n'était une partie de ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Nous pouvons regarder en ligne et trouver des forums ou autre pour que tu poses des questions à d'autre personnes. » A dit Bella, pensant aller chercher son ordinateur portable. « D'autre personnes sont passés par ceci. Il y a beaucoup de femmes dans le monde prenant soin de l'enfant d'autres femmes avec leurs maris, Alice. La mère n'obtient pas toujours – ou ne veut pas – la garde de nos jours. »

« C'est différent aussi, ces enfants n'ont pas été conçus par le viol. »

« Je suis sûre que tu serais étonnée. Il doit y avoir des femmes qui sont tombées enceintes après s'être faites violer et qui ont voulu garder l'enfant et l'élever. »

C'était silencieux un moment après que Bella ait parlé et elle a pris le temps d'étudier la conduite de son amie. Alice ne semblait pas si fermée au public en ce moment, elle regardait vraiment, considérait vraiment ce que Bella disait, c'est exactement ce que Alice était en train de faire.

Alice pensait à cela pour l'instant, pensant aux femmes qui pourraient être si altruistes pour s'occuper d'un bébé qui serait toujours un mémento des mauvais souvenirs de leur vie. Alice était-elle ce genre de personne ? Pourrait-elle vraiment prendre le bébé de Jane dans sa famille et jouer le jeu de la nounou ? Et comment ferait-elle tout ça ? Elle et Jazz ne vivaient même pas ensemble, sans parler des plans de tout faire si tôt. Hochant la tête Alice a inspiré profondément et a sorti son air doucement en tournant sa tête pour regarder les Cubs recevant un coup de pied au cul par les Phillies – ils en étaient déjà à 12-3 à la fin de la sixième manche.

« N'es-tu pas contente que nous soyons là ce soir ? » a ri sottement Bella en se tournant pour regarder le jeu aussi.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir gardée, je sais que tu voulais le voir ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va venir plus tard je pense. »

« Vraiment, mais tu perds de l'argent avec ta place restée libre. »

« C'est pas une grosse affaire » a soupiré Bella en penchant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Elle était extrêmement épuisée. « Je suis heureuse de rester à la maison, vraiment. Je ne peux pas croire combien j'ai été fatiguée dernièrement. »

« C'est tout le travail que tu as fait pendant qu'ils étaient sur la route »

« Toi et moi, toutes les deux. » A gloussé Bella, en crochant l'épaule d'Alice pour plaisanter. « Tu passes beaucoup de temps supplémentaire à Macy. »

« Oui, ça fait passer le temps plus vite… en quelque sorte. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

« Comment crois tu qu'elles font ? »

« Qui ? »

« Les femmes ! Comment passent-elles par tout ça, à avoir à s'occuper de leurs gamins toutes seules ? »

« Je ne sais pas » a songé Bella en se demandant à quoi ressemblait la vie de parents unique pendant que votre mari jouait au loin au base-ball. _Les gars ont la part facile !_

~GO CUBS~

« Merci Butch ! » s'écria Edward en prenant la balle d'un autre lanceur de relève. Le gars ne parlait pas très bien anglais, alors ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés l'un à l'autre, mais Butch s'était intéressé à ce qu'Edward faisait avec les balles et il voulait y participer. Bien sûr son vrai nom n'était pas Butch. C'est exactement comme ça que tout le monde l'appelait, y compris les commentateurs à la télévision – c'était beaucoup plus facile à prononcer que Baatarsaikhan.

« Hé » a dit Jazz tranquillement venant derrière Edward.

Se tournant, Edward a sourit doucement « Hey comment tu tiens le coup ? » juste avant qu'ils arrivent au club House, Jazz avait parlé à Edward des résultats du test de paternité. Dire que Jazz était une épave d'un train en marche était un euphémisme. Il semblait épuisé, le regard rouge, le visage pâle, les mains tremblantes et les jambes nerveuses – il avait besoin de se calmer.

« Ça va. Vas-tu chez Bella ? »

« Ouais, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Peux tu dire à Alice que je serais un peu en retard ? Je vais travailler un peu plus. »

« Tu es sûr ? » a demandé Edward « Tu es de relâche demain. »

« Bob reste avec moi » a dit Jazz en faisant un signe vers l'un des thérapeutes physique assistant.

« Okay, je le ferais savoir à Alice. »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Edward avant d'être chez Bella, entrant sans s'être annoncé il trouva Alice pelotonnée et seule dans le canapé, sous les couvertures et regardant l'un des nombreux épisodes de CSI **(NT/ Les experts)**. Au lieu de se diriger pour voir Bella, il s'est assis à coté d'elle et lui a sourit.

« Comment ça va ? » a demandé Edward, prenant note des yeux rouges et gonflés d'Alice.

S'asseyant, Alice a saisi la télécommande et a réduit le son de la TV, se demandant pourquoi il était assis à coté d'elle au lieu d'aller à l'étage voir Bella. « Je vais bien » dit-elle doucement, de peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait été horrible avec lui depuis Saint Louis et même si elle avait présenté ses excuses, les choses n'étaient pas revenues à la normale entre eux. « Jazz t'as dit ? »

« A propos du test de paternité ? »

« Oui » Alice baissa la tête, ses doigts de pieds s'agitant les uns contre les autres sur le plancher.

« Oui, je suis vraiment désolé »

« Edward » dit Alice avec force, relevant sa tête pour le regarder. « Je n'ai pas vraiment su ce que ça voulait dire quand je me suis excusée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai eu tort, et je suis vraiment désolée. »

Parvenant à mettre un bras autour des épaules d'Alice, Edward l'a tira contre lui et lui donna un câlin serré. « Je te remercie Alice. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Reculant Alice a sourit, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes. « A-t-il dit ce que ton père nous a dit aujourd'hui ? »

Les lèvres d'Edward se sont serrées en une ligne ferme et il secoua la tête, en pensant à tout ce que Jazz lui avait dit. « Outre les résultats du test de paternité, rien. »

« Et bien, il a suggéré d'envisager d'adopter le bébé nous même. »

« Oh » ne sachant pas quoi dire, Edward regarda à son tour la balle qu'il tenait dans sa main. _Pas étonnant que Jazz était flippant ce soir ! _« Allez-vous le faire ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'est exclamée Alice en hochant la tête. « Pourrais-tu t'imaginer en train de t'occuper d'un enfant crée dans tout ce désordre ? »

« Ce n'est pas la faute de l'enfant » a-t-il dit doucement, non sûr de comment elle réagirait à ce qu'il pensait.

« Non » a-t-elle soupiré « Tu as raison » En fronçant les sourcils elle l'a regardé de nouveau. « A l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne horrible de ne pas vouloir élever le bébé de Jane. »

« C'est le bébé de Jazz aussi » a introduit Edward et le corps d'Alice a gelé – elle n'avait pas pensé de cette façon. Pour elle, le bébé était seulement à Jane. « Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? » a-t-il demandé en se donnant un coup de pied pour avoir même pensé à poser cette question – il savait juste qu'elle serait folle contre lui pour penser à cela.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et si tu étais celle qui avait été violée et si tu étais tombée enceinte ? »

« Bien, ce serait différent. » a déjoué Alice, ses yeux se levant, la peau entre ses sourcils se plissant.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce serait mon bébé. »

« Ce bébé est de Jazz » Edward s'est tendu, attendant qu'elle le frappe ou qu'elle crie. Sa conduite et sa réponse l'ont surpris.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la femme attend son bébé pendant neuf mois, Edward. Il y a une obligation spéciale qui survit au processus entier et peu importe qui est le père du bébé, c'est l'obligation d'une mère avec son bébé, d'une certaine façon. »

« Et tu ne penses pas à l'obligation des parents adoptifs avec leurs enfants ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » a-t-elle marmonné.

« Je ne te juge pas Alice. Il me semble juste que peut être Jazz et toi seriez des parents parfaits pour ce bébé. Jazz est biologiquement le père et il a de l'argent pour s'en occuper. »

« Mais il n'est jamais là. Je serais celle à la maison à l'élever. Et Jane frapperait probablement à ma porte tout le temps – nous la verrions jamais ressortir de nos vies ! »

« Pas à moins que vous n'ayez signés les droit parentaux. Au lieu qu'elle signe les droits pour l'adoption elle pourrait renoncer à ses droits parentaux et te permettre d'adopter le bébé. Juridiquement Jazz est déjà le père. »

« Tu fais tout sembler si simple. »

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas simple » a-t-il dit doucement en saisissant sa main et la posant sur ses genoux. « Pourquoi ne donnes tu pas un appel à Esmé Cullen ? Je suis sur qu'elle a eu un temps de réflexion avec Lian, peut être qu'elle pourrait te donner des conseils ? »

« Toi et Bella pensez pareillement » a-t-elle dit avec humour. « Elle a suggérée la même chose. Mais Edward nous voulons que personne ne soit au courant. Tu le sais. »

« Alors pense y juste, okay ? »

« C'est tout ce à quoi je pense … tu as soulevé un très bon point. »

« A bon ? » a-t-il gloussé, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi elle parlait.

« Si cela m'étais arrivé à moi, je sais pertinemment que Jazz serait à coté de moi pour tout et il aimerait le bébé comme si c'était le sien. »

« Il t'aime vraiment » a dit doucement Edward, lui serrant la main, lui confirmant ses propres pensées.

« Oui, vraiment » ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui devaient sortir et elle leur permettra de tomber. Ce n'était pas des larmes violentes ou même n'importe quoi de pénible, c'était la prise de conscience de combien Jazz l'aimait vraiment. Il serait sans doute là pour elle, il ne considèrerait même aucune autre option – il serait le père du bébé.

Pourrait-elle être altruiste ? Pourrait-elle élever le bébé de Jane ? Non, pas le bébé de Jane, le bébé de Jazz. Pourrait-elle élever le bébé de Jazz avec lui ? La voudrait-il là ? Dieu ! _Je planifie notre avenir et il ne m'a même pas fait sa demande !_

~GO CUBS~

« Jamais plus » gémit Edward, tirant le dos de Bella contre sa poitrine alors qu'il tentait de se repositionner sur son petit lit. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été malade, qu'il avait passé la nuit chez elle dans son lit, qui n'était pas assez grand pour deux adultes à maturité.

« Ce n'est pas si mal » a soufflé Bella se retournant vers lui. « Viens ici » a-t-elle roucoulé tirant son visage vers le sien pour un baiser du matin. Tout comme la plupart de leurs baisers, il a duré plus longtemps qu'initialement prévu, mais ils étaient tous les deux secoués de toutes leurs pensées perverses en progression quand le réveil de Bella a gazouillé bruyamment dans leurs oreilles.

« Je ne veux pas aller travailler » a gémit Bella, s'écartant d'Edward et se couchant sur le dos, reprenant la plupart de la place dans le lit.

« N'y va pas alors » a dit Edward dans son cou, mordillant la peau le long de sa clavicule. « Viens chez moi jusqu'à demain matin »

« Tu dois être à Wrigley dans quoi ? Quatre heures ? Au moment où nous serons chez toi, tu devras me quitter. »

Gémissant fortement, Bella se redressa dans le lit et massa l'arrière de son cou. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre à Edward, mais elle devenait courbaturée par son lit. C'était tellement plus confortable dans le sien et dernièrement elle se réveillait toute douloureuse, en manque de son matelas grand et ferme. « Je vais sous la douche. Ne pars pas jusqu'à ce que je te dise au revoir. » L'a-t-elle menacé en se penchant pour un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dès qu'elle eu disparue, Edward s'est habillé et est descendu à l'autre salle de bain pour se soulager – surpris d'entendre Alice et Jazz parlant calmement dans la cuisine. Après qu'il est eu fini, il s'est aventuré pour dire bonjour et les a trouvés à la petite table, mangeant des muffins et buvant le café.

« Sers toi une tasse et viens nous rejoindre. » a invité Alice avec un sourire. « Ceux sans noix sont pour Bella, ne les mange pas à moins de vouloir recevoir sa colère. »

« Tu dois avoir un plus grand lit » a ronchonné Edward en s'asseyant à coté de Jazz, remarquant le large sourire de son ami et ses épaules détendues. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui prenne la douleur de ses muscles à l'heure actuelle. Mentalement, il a fait une note pour acheter un nouveau lit à Bella pour son anniversaire bientôt.

« Un king-size » brilla Alice « Mais il occupe presque toute ma chambre ! »

« Tu ne vas pas au travail aujourd'hui ? » a demandé Edward en remarquant comment Alice était habillée, avec un pantalon de coton, étanche et noir, et un t-shirt serré à manches longues – elle avait l'air confortable et certainement pas prête à partir pour le travail à Macy's. En fait, il était en train de penser que jamais elle ne sortirait à l'extérieur de cette maison habillée ainsi.

« Nous prenons un jour de congés pour … être ensemble. » a répondu Jazz en souriant doucement à Alice.

« Nous avons certaines choses à discuter. » a-t-elle chanté.

« J'ai essayé de convaincre Bella, mais elle croit que ce serait du gaspillage pour seulement quelques heures ensemble. »

« C'est un gaspillage pour elle d'aller au travail pour seulement deux ou trois heures ! » a soufflé Alice en se poussant de sa chaise. « Bella ! » a-t-elle alors crié, s'ensuivent de Bella lui répondant.

« Quoi ? »

« Appelle ! Tu travailles de chez toi aujourd'hui ! » a crié Alice dans l'escalier.

« Alice ! » a soupiré Bella en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la cuisine « Je ne peux pas appeler dès que l'envie me frappe. »

« Ça va prendre plus de temps pour te rendre au travail que de temps où tu vas rester dans ton bureau. »

« Sérieusement les gars ? Vous faite équipe contre moi ? » Bella a saisi un muffin sans noix et s'est assise sur les genoux d'Edward, saisissant sa tasse de café pour prendre une gorgée. Elle lui donna un coup d'œil méchant quand il a commencé à protester et il lui a sourit avec un petit rire. « Il y a quelques jours tu le haïssais Alice. Et maintenant tu es quoi ? Sa meilleure amie ? » Elle était taquine et heureusement tout le monde dans la pièce a relevé son humour.

« Que puis-je dire ? » Alice eu un petit rire, ébouriffant sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward. « C'est un homme très intelligent. »

« Vraiment ? » a demandé Bella avec scepticisme, tournant sa tête pour regarder Edward maintenant tout rouge du visage.

« Aucune offense Bella, mais il donne de meilleurs conseils. » Alice a essayé durement de retenir ses petits rires mais a raté.

« Aucune » a soupiré Bella en s'appuyant en arrière contre Edward et tournant la tête pour embrasser sa joue. « Alors, quel conseil lui as-tu donné la nuit dernière ? »

« Vraiment, c'était semblable à ce que tu disais, seulement il l'a dit d'une manière différente, d'une façon qui m'a fait un déclic. »

« Je ne voulais pas tout forcer » a dit Edward à Jazz, regardant vers lui pour s'excuser. Toute cette situation avec tout le monde autour était la dernière chose qu'Edward voulait faire, c'était comme franchir une ligne ou outrepasser ses limites.

« Non ! Je devais l'entendre ! » Alice c'est mise derrière la chaise de Jazz et elle enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, se baissant pour lui baiser la joue. « Nous avons beaucoup à parler, mais nous passerons au travers de tout cela. »

~GO CUBS~

« Jane fais moi confiance » a insisté Mila « Tu dois prendre leur offre. Ils ne vont pas continuer à jouer avec toi pendant longtemps, et si ça va jusqu'au procès tu perdras le bébé de toute façon. Il n'y a aucun moyen que le juge te permette de garder le bébé avec tous les médicaments, l'alcool, les hommes … »

« J'ai compris » grommela Jane en s'asseyant sur la confortable chaise longue à pois vert – la seule chaise- de son nouvel appartement. L'appartement était seulement le sien depuis environ une semaine et il n'y avait pas grand-chose encore, mais chaque jour elle sortait et achetait quelque chose d'inconnu pour l'installer.

« Non, tu n'as pas compris. Autrement tu aurais saisi leur offre aussitôt qu'elle t'aurait été transmise. » Bien que Mila ait donné son accord pour témoigner contre Jane, elle ne voulait pas vraiment que ça arrive. Elle savait que ça arrivait à elle, mais si elle pouvait obtenir de Jane qu'elle accepte cet accord et de donner le bébé en adoption, alors tout serait pris en charge. C'était la meilleure chose pour toutes les parties concernées – en particulier parce que Mila ne voulait pas que Jane sache son implication.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves sur moi ? J'ai promis de te donner une partie de la pension alimentaire de l'enfant ! »

« As-tu écouté ce que je dis ? » cria Mila dans le téléphone, perdant finalement le contrôle. Tu. N'auras. Pas. D'argent ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il suffit de le voir ! Tu as perdu d'accord ? Tout ce que Jazz veut c'est obtenir le bébé loin de toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, ils te feront la vie dure, Jane. Ils apporteront des charges contre toi. Qui, dans leur esprit décernerait la garde d'un enfant à une femme qui sort constamment en buvant, à se défoncer, accrochant des gars au hasard, et parfois même ne jamais rentrer à la maison jusqu'à la fin de matinée ? Qui ? »

« J'ai pris soin de Bobby ! » a soufflé Jane.

« Il est mieux avec son père. »

« Tu ne peux pas le dire ! »

« Jane, même toi tu as parlé de la façon dont il a l'air bien dans les photos que Rob t'envoie. Le sourire sur son visage te dis combien il est heureux, chérie. » La voix de Mila se fit douce et affectueuse. « Je n'essaie pas de blesser tes sentiments, mais il a été pris en charge chez Rob. »

« Alors quoi ? Je donne juste cet enfant à un étranger et je m'éloigne ? Je m'éloigne et puis plus rien ? »

« Tu m'auras » a chuchoté Mila, broyant son cœur, elle espérait tant que son amie prenne l'offre finale. C'était plus que ce qui avait été dit à l'origine, mais moins que ce que Jane espérait. Jazz paierait les frais de vie, et pour tous les frais médicaux relatifs à sa grossesse et l'accouchement du bébé jusqu'à la naissance, puis il lui paierait les frais de subsistance et les frais médicaux pour les prestations de soins suivant les trois mois de l'accouchement, il l'aiderait à retomber sur ses pieds, revenir en Californie, obtenir un emploi, etc . Le montant avait été augmenté de 500$ par mois par rapport à l'offre initiale, mais avec la stipulation que l'adoption soit ferme – son nom ne pourrait jamais être remis aux parents adoptifs de l'enfant.

« Après que le bébé naisse, où avant si tu souhaites revenir en Californie. Il y a un appartement juste en bas de ma rue, ce serait parfait pour toi. Je peux te trouver un emploi au restaurant près de la maison et tu pourras tout recommencer, repartir de zéro. »

« Crois tu vraiment que je finirais en prison ? »

« Jane, si Jazz rend tout ça public, je crois que ça sortirait pour te faire autant de dommage qu'il le peut et de ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, il a un avocat qui peut le faire. »

« Comment tout ça a-t-il tourné ? » a murmuré Jane en regardant son mur blanc fixement. Elle voyait des photos sur la toile vide. Des photos de Bobby étant bébé et de combien il était heureux et combien elle l'était quand il est né, des images de Bobby fronçant les sourcils, grincheux, ne voulant pas lui parler, des photos d'Edward au bar où il lui avait dit que tout était fini, des photos de Jazz au matin après que son plan ce soit réalisé. Comment était-elle entrée dans ce désordre. Comment avait-elle tourné de la fille nonchalante et aimante, à l'amusement avec chacun qu'elle désirait pour ça ? Jane ne se reconnaissait même plus.

« Souviens toi en » a dit Mila « Après que le bébé soit né, tu reviens en Californie et tu recommences tout – tu remets ta vie en ordre. »

« Et le bébé ? »

« Il faut que tu sois d'accord avec cette offre Jane. C'est la seule solution. »

~GO CUBS~

« Tu as encore oublié d'éteindre ton téléphone » a gémi Edward en se retournant dans son lit et en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Je ne sais pas qui pourrait m'appeler si tôt » a gémi Bella en se retournant contre Edward et enveloppant ses bras autour de lui. « Je ne veux pas sortir du lit » a-t-elle fait la moue.

« Bonjour » a chuchoté Edward en mettant le corps de Bella sur le dessus du sien, en l'embrassant à poings fermés.

« Bonjour pareil » a ri sottement Bella contre ses lèvres en sentant son érection tremblante entre eux.

« Dois tu vraiment travailler ce matin ? » Edward l'a embrassée de nouveau, ne lui permettant pas de répondre à sa question, en essayant plutôt de lui montrer ce qu'il avait planifié pour eux.

Aussitôt qu'Edward a pris le sein de Bella dans sa main, son téléphone a sonné encore et Bella a ri sottement, s'enlevant pour être à coté de lui sur son dos. « Qui dans ce monde peut-il appeler si tôt un vendredi matin ? »

« Il n'est pas tôt » a marmonné Bella en prenant note du temps de l'horloge sur le mur. Il était neuf heures bien passé – plus tard que ce qu'elle avait espérer ce réveiller.

Trébuchant du lit, Bella vola dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand elle a émergé, une serviette emballée autour de son torse, Edward était dans la cuisine parlant au téléphone, elle s'est donc dépêchée de s'habiller en mettant ses cheveux à l'air sec.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » a-t-elle demandé en marchant dans la cuisine pour saisir une bouteille du réfrigérateur.

« C'était Alice »

« Alice ? »

« Elle a dit que sa meilleure amie évitait ses appels » a-t-il gloussé.

« Tout va bien ? Pourquoi a-t-elle appelé si tôt ? »

« Jane a accepté l'offre. »

« Elle l'a fait ? » a hurlé Bella en lançant ses bras autour d'Edward en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Ils veulent sortir demain soir après le jeu et faire la fête. Je leur ai dit que nous serions là, j'espère que ne t'y opposes pas. »

« Évidemment que je veux ! Je suis heureuse pour eux ! »

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? » Edward a embrassé le bout du nez de Bella, l'inquiétude suintant de ses yeux dans les siens. La nuit auparavant Bella ne s'était pas sentie très bien et avait peur d'avoir pris froid.

« Juste parfait » l'a-t-elle taquiné en chatouillant ses cotés pour se tirer de son étreinte. « Mon nez est encore un peu pris, mais je me sens parfaitement autrement. »

« Bien. Je te rejoins ici après le jeu de ce soir. Sois habillée pour danser … non » s'est il interrompu en l'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne proteste « sois habillée pour danser et ne manges pas. »

« Pas même un petit casse croûte ? »

« Rien de grand. Prends un hot-dog ou quelque chose avant la fin du match au parc. »

« Pas d'indices du tout ? » Elle fit la moue, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et il secoua la tête en signe négatif. « Bon alors, combien de temps avons-nous avant que tu n'ais à me quitter ? »

« Un peu plus d'une heure » gémit-il, souhaitant avoir plus de temps à passer chaque jours l'un avec l'autre. « Bella » a-t-il arraché de justesse quand il a réalisé ce qu'elle faisait.

« Chut » dit-elle tirant son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant sa bite instantanément dure.

La bouche et les mains de Bella se sont habillement déplacés sur sa longueur, suçant, léchant, caressant, tirant le plaisir d'Edward en mêlant le tout à sa vitesse, l'amenant à proximité, mais pas assez près avant de ralentir. Le contact de sa douce langue chaude s'agitant autour de sa tête, tournant ses yeux pour le regarder lui a rendu ses genoux faibles et il a du s'agripper sur le comptoir pour se soutenir.

« Bella » a-t-il gémit, déplaçant une main pour l'enfiler dans ses cheveux, aimant le chemin de ses lèvres tendues autour de lui. Elle lui semblait si diablement érotique avec sa queue dans sa bouche et il a poussé ses hanches contre elle, obtenant un gémissement d'elle qui le fit vibrer de sa longueur jusqu'à ses boules.

« Putain ! » a-t-il sifflé en commandant le mouvement quand elle s'est tenue et il s'est enfoncé dans sa bouche, tapant contre le fond de sa gorge.

Les bras de Bella emballés autour de lui, creusant ses joues dans ses mains quand elle l'a aidé a pousser en elle. Elle s'était améliorée à le recevoir comme cela, ses réflexes n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'ils l'avaient été par le passé, mais elle devait encore déplacer une main autour de sa base pour caresser la partie de lui qui n'irait pas à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Aimes-tu cela ? » a haleté Edward la regardant sucer goulument autant de lui qu'elle le pouvait avant de se retirer pour s'enfoncer de nouveau.

« Mmm » a t'elle gémi et tandis que les vibrations se précipitaient le long de sa queue il est venu violemment dans sa bouche.

~GO CUBS~

Ce n'était pas chaque jour, ou même chaque année qu'une fille finissait par connaître un rendez vous romantique en extérieur avec un diner et de la danse. Le diner pas mal et la danse typique, oui, Bella l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant, mais c'était différent – elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était ce que Edward avait eu à l'esprit quand il lui avait dit d'être prête à aller danser. Belle se sentait comme si elle était dans une quatrième dimension ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tournant autour de l'énorme piste de danse au son d'un orchestre vivant jouant la musique de Big Band, Bella souriait à Edward, qui resserra ses bras. Il était un danseur remarquable et heureusement il avait l'adresse pour la rendre elle-même douée.

Peu de temps après le jeu de balle où les Cubs avaient démolis les Pirates de Pittsburg 17-2, Bella et Alice s'étaient enfuie à leur maison pour choisir quelque chose pour leur rendez vous respectif. Jazz avait décidé de sortir en extérieur avec Alice pour une soirée romantique aussi. Bien qu'ils aillent à des endroits différents, les deux filles eurent beaucoup d'amusement à se préparer ensemble pour leur nuit dehors, en riant, et riant sottement comme des filles à l'école. Toute la tension et l'inquiétude du mois passé s'était simplement volatilisées et les deux amies dansaient et chantaient tout le long avec le mélange de danse d'Alice sur son I-pod. Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, elles se sont séparées dans une étreinte et un baiser et Bella partie pour l'immeuble d'Edward pendant qu'Alice a attendu à la maison pour que Jazz vienne la chercher.

Pas longtemps après que Bella soit à l'appartement d'Edward, il est arrivé avec une autre balle – signé par le lanceur attitré des Pirates- et une bouteille de vin. Pendant que Bella a versé deux verres de vin, Edward s'est en toute hâte changé dans un costume-cravate avant de la rejoindre pour boire leurs verres.

Une limousine les attendait tout les deux en bas dans l'entrée de Lake Point Tower et après s'être installés dans le siège arrière, on les a déposé dans une boite, mais ce n'était pas juste une boite. Transporté dans le passé, Edward a escorté Bella dans un endroit comme une scène de cinéma – un large espace ouvert complet d'invités dinant et habillés de façon extravagante pendant que beaucoup valsaient sur une grande piste de danse devant une scène remplie d'un groupe en live.

« Je t'ai dis combien tu étais belle ce soir ? » A demandé Edward en la tirant trop près pour danser et fouinant la base de son cou.

« Seulement environ 18 fois » a-t-elle ri « Mais qui compte ? »

Vraiment, elle l'était. Il lui a d'abord dit combien elle était belle quand il était entré dans appartement, ensuite quand il était entré dans la pièce après s'être habillé, ensuite quand ils se sont installés l'un à coté de l'autre dans la limousine et finalement, quand il l'a dit en l'aidant à sortir de la limousine, elle a commencé à compter, commençant alors à quatre. Et maintenant il venait de lui dire combien elle était belle pour la 18 ème fois.

« Tu t'amuses ? » a-t-il murmuré dans son oreille et Bella a remarqué quelques mines renfrognées de certains couples plus vieux dansant autour d'eux.

« Bien sûr, mais je crois que tu fais ton show » a-t-elle sifflé en essayant de se retirer pour recevoir un espace entre leur deux corps de nouveau.

Le gloussement d'Edward a tiré sa posture plus claire et a continué à mener Bella au rythme simple de deux pas. « Sais-tu ce que je voudrais faire en ce moment ? » a-t-il dit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Quoi donc, » a-t-elle demandé en manquant un pas et en atterrissant sur son pied. Le visage de Bella s'est crispé et elle s'est blottie contre Edward et il a rit, la tirant plus près de lui, ayant une prise plus serrée sur elle.

« Il a une pièce pour vestiaire qui n'est pas utilisé en ce moment. » il lui a jeté un de ses regards sournois, faisant bouger ses sourcils pour l'effet.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? S'il y avait des manteaux en elle ce serait une chose» a t'elle dit en secouant la tête « Mais personne n'a de manteau ce soir, il fait si chaud à l'extérieur. »

« Alors tu préfères baiser sur les manteaux des étrangers, mais pas dans une salle vide ? »

Juste à la façon dont il a dit le mot baiser, Bella a eu des picotements entre ses jambes déjà bien humide. Oh, seigneur, elle était mouillée –trempée. Elle pouvait le sentir sur ses cuisses. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire des choses sales, tout de suite, ici et maintenant. « Peut être qu'il y a un autre endroit qui n'est pas si grand ouvert. » a-t-elle dit d'une voix tendue.

« Si je savais que nous ne serions pas arrêtés, je te prendrais juste là, avec le jeu de musique … »

« Au milieu de la piste de danse ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il y a des tonnes de gens autour de nous. »

Bella s'approcha encore plus près, ignorant le fait d'être regarder fixement et les coups d'œil des couples autour d'eux, Edward a placé ses lèvres contre son oreille et a localisé la courbe de son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue. « Je te veux » a-t-il expiré, chatouillant sa peau d'une faon érotique et elle a remarqué que ses mamelon étaient droits, appuyés contre sa poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de bustier – il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de fuir de cette étreinte avec dignité devant toutes ces mines renfrognées.

« Les toilettes » a-t-elle exposé, prête à se détacher et à courir en direction des toilettes des dames.

« Trop de personnes » a-t-il gémi en la retenant dans ses bras.

« Edward » a-t-elle gémi en se retenant d'attaquer ses lèvres au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils ne dansaient plus de la façon dont auraient du le faire – la façon de tous les autres. Ils étaient emballés l'un autour de l'autre, presque au point mort au milieu de la piste, oscillant doucement ça et là.

« Allons y » a-t-il dit en la tirant derrière lui, manœuvrant un chemin parmi les couples, valsant maintenant. Une fois à leur table, Edward a lancé une liasse d'argent dessus et a ensuite saisi la bourse de Bella en lui donnant avant de mettre son bras autour d'elle et de la conduire hors du restaurant.

La limousine attendait en bas de la rue mais Edward a emmené Bella dans la direction opposée. « Où allons-nous ? » a demandé Bella en serrant son emprise sur Edward et en regardant autour. Plus ils marchaient et plus ils croisaient de personnes. Puis Edward se retourna dans une ruelle, tirant Bella avec lui dans l'ombre.

« Qu'est ce que nous -» elle fut coupée du fait d'être plaquée contre le mur frais d'un bâtiment, Bella haletait.

« Sh » a roucoulé Edward dans le cou de Bella, son bras gauche tirant sa jambe droite plus haut autour de sa taille pour se fondre en elle. « Je ne peux plus attendre » a-t-il sifflé, son autre main plongeant sous sa robe. « Putain, Isabella » a-t-il gémit, ses doigts entrant en contact avec sa chatte mouillée et découverte. La pensée d'avoir dansé avec elle sur la piste de danse sans qu'elle porte de culotte, l'a presque fait venir dans son pantalon. Sans hésitation il a entré deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et a attaqué sa bouche avec la sienne, sa langue l'envahissant quand ses doigts l'ont heurtée.

Pendant qu'Edward la baisait avec ses doigts, les mains de Bella ont travaillé pour libérer sa queue gorgée de sang, en gémissant quand ses mains ont trouvé sa peau soyeuse, sa chair dure et elle a commencé à le caresser. « Maintenant Edward » dit-elle en sifflant, le retirant de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, désireuse d'être remplie par lui.

Sans plus tarder, Edward a enlevé ses doigts d'elle et s'est enfoncé en elle, ayant pour incident de la plaquer plus fort contre le mur de brique derrière elle. « Uuugh » a-t-elle crié de douleur et il a marqua une pause en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. « Ne t'arrêtes pas Eddie ! »

Ses poussées étaient déterminées et dures, son visage enterré dans son épaule, ses mains appuyés contre le mur derrière, tandis que ses mains à elle saisissaient ses cheveux, tirant sur eux avec la multitude de sons s'échappant de sa bouche. Ils ont entendu des bruits autour d'eux, des mouvements, des voix lointaines, des voitures et des klaxons, mais ils n'y ont pas prêté attention. Ils étaient tout deux centrés sur une seule chose – l'un et l'autre.

« Bella » gémit Edward, sa bite palpitante quand il s'approcha de son point culminant.

« Je suis si proche » gémit-elle en tirant son visage sur le sien par ses cheveux qui étaient emmêlés dans ses doigts.

Leurs bouches se sont déplacées ensemble, leurs langues s'explorant et le corps de Bella a commencé à trembler, une dissipation thermique jusqu'à son centre jusqu'à ses orteils puis à travers ses bras et elle frémi sous Edward. Sa bouche ouverte a gelé quand sa langue en a léché l'intérieur et ensuite ses lèvres ont durcies contre les siennes, son corps tremblant irrésistiblement quand il est venu.

Leurs lourdes et profondes respirations étaient tout ce que l'un et l'autre pouvait prendre en restant en position contre le mur, écoutant la hâte et le mouvement de la rue qui n'était pas loin de là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la ruelle terne et sombre « C'était une première pour moi » a rit nerveusement Bella, cachant sa tête dans sa poitrine et embrassant la sueur qui avait imbibé sa chemise sous sa veste de costume.

« Pour moi aussi » a-t-il soupiré, heureux d'avoir fondé quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient fait avant – quelque chose qu'ils avaient pu faire pour le première fois ensemble. « Je ne peux pas obtenir assez de toi. »

Souriant, Bella a soulevé la tête pour un court baiser intime et s'est ensuite démêlée d'Edward. Il a reculé et ils ont tous deux fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour tirer leurs vêtements au clair et sembler présentable avant de marcher de retour dans la civilisation.

~GO CUBS~

Elle en avait assez ! La petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus forte et maintenant elle était ici, bien gavée par l'homme qui était assis de l'autre coté de la porte qu'elle regardait fixement. Ce soir, elle se retournait contre lui et elle trouverait une façon de s'amender.

Dans toute la réalité, oui elle aimait vraiment Edward – depuis toute sa vie. Toutes les femmes ne voulaient-elles pas cet homme ? Il avait été son premier amant, sa première expérience sexuelle et sa première peine de cœur. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, elle lui aurait probablement dit qu'il lui avait brisé son cœur. Peut être que c'était ce qui c'était passé, elle ne se souvenait plus. Mais une chose est sûre, son cœur avait eu mal pour Edward pendant de nombreuses années.

Même le jour de son mariage, elle avait eu envie de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment tricher parce qu'elle et Brian avait une entente, une relation ouverte. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre dans le mélange et plus de fois que rien, ils avaient l'habitude de se partager. Pas Edward cependant, il ne voulait aucune partie d'elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Tanya a mis sa main dans son sac a main et a saisit fermement son téléphone cellulaire, le tirant pour émettre un message. « Soyez à l'adresse dans 10 minutes » dit-elle à la personne sur l'autre ligne avant de raccrocher. Jake l'avait poussé sur le bord et maintenant elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle était énervée.

Quand Tanya avait d'abord déménagé de la région de Chicago, elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Oui, elle et Brian avaient une relation ouverte, et oui, tout allait bien pour lui d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui il voulait, et il était d'accord pour que Tanya ait des relations sexuelles avec qui elle voulait. Mais tomber amoureux c'était différent. Brian n'était pas autorisé à tomber amoureux d'une de ses baises aléatoire. Heck, la jeune femme n'avait évidemment pas été un hasard, il avait été avec elle plus d'une fois !

La colère grandissait à l'intérieur de Tanya quand elle pensait à Brian et à la jeune femme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Quand Tanya était revenue à Chicago, elle s'attendait à ce que les bras d'Edward soient prêt à l'accueillir et à la calmer. Maintenant qu'elle était sans Brian, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant son mariage. Malheureusement Edward était dans une relation. Au début, Tanya ne pouvait pas y croire. Edward Masen n'avait pas de relation. Elle avait assez lu les nouvelles et regardé la TV pour savoir que le garçon de sa ville natale de Chicago n'était en aucun cas un boy-scout. Après elle, il n'avait connu que des essais, aucun autre lien sérieux et il avait si mal d'elle, selon la mère de Tanya, qu'il avait renié toutes sortes de relations.

Ce premier jour où elle le vit à la maison de ses parents, Tanya était déterminée à l'obtenir, prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas être fidèle à sa dite petite amie. Mais tout a changé au moment où elle le vit avec elle. Bella avait capturée plus que son corps, elle avait manifestement pris son cœur. La façon dont il la regardait, les yeux brillants quand il établissait un contact avec les siens, et quand Tanya lui avait touché le bras à l'extérieur sur la pelouse, elle avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de Bella sur le porche.

Tanya n'a pas abandonné ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais ce qu'elle voulait ne pourrait jamais être sien et elle avait su à ce moment qu'elle avait perdu Edward pour Bella. Cela n'avait pas arrêté sa mère si indiscrète cependant. Edward avait toujours était le préféré de Carmen quand Tanya avait été concernée. Même si elle avait accepté Brian en tant que mari de Tanya, lorsque Carmen avait pris un vol pour lui rendre visite et qu'elle avait surpris Brian au lit avec une fille au hasard à la tête flamboyante, ça ne l'avait plus été. Tanya avait tenté d'expliquer, mais Carmen ne voulait rien entendre et maintenant Tanya était de retour en ville, et Carmen était déterminée à le remettre avec Edward – et avait tout fait ce soir là si maladroitement.

Malheureusement, Carmen ne comprenait pas l'envie soudaine de Tanya de ne pas poursuivre Edward. Au début quand ils avaient obtenu leur tête à tête à la maison des Masen, c'était tout dont elle pouvait parler. Quand Tanya avait expliqué plus tard ce soir là quand ils étaient rentrés à leur propre maison, qu'Edward était amoureux, Carmen ne comprenait toujours pas.

Donc Tanya a joué le jeu en assistant aux matches, en trainant avec les amis d'Edward pour apaiser sa mère. Ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue était l'animosité de Bella et de ses amis. Quand on lui avait parlé de Jake, son intérêt avait été piqué – elle n'était pas du tout timide d'avouer qu'elle voulait un homme avec de l'argent, mais de savoir que c'était un mensonge – un coup monté - de Bella et ses amis, elle était plus que disposée à faire équipe avec ce puant, couvert de sueur, ce clébard pour essayer de revenir.

Ce n'est que maintenant que Tanya avait tout simplement décidé de ne plus faire ça. Edward était évidemment heureux avec Bella. Même aussi folle qu'elle l'était contre Bella, elle avait compris ce que la jeune femme avait fait. Si une ex-petite amie de quelqu'un avec qui Tanya serait sortie était entrée dans sa vision, Tanya aurait tout fait pour s'assurer qu'elle serait soudainement mis à la porte de la dite vision.

En outre Jake était ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'est de parler de Bella, se plaindre d'Edward, baiser Tanya jusqu'à obtenir sa libération et ensuite se plaindre un peu plus alors qu'elle prenait soin d'elle-même. Ce soir, ce serait la fin de ça.

Frappant à la porte de Jake, Tanya attendait avec un sourire sur son visage et dès qu'il a ouvert la porte elle l'a embrassé avec passion en s'assurant qu'il agirait rapidement pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Une fois là, Tanya l'a encouragé à se coucher sur le lit.

« Permets-moi de prendre soin de toi ce soir. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque en essayant d'être séductrice.

Respectant, Jake s'est décontracté et a permis à Tanya d'enlever tous ses vêtements quand elle embrassa sa peau sur son chemin, sa bite durcissant à l'assaut. Elle n'était pas petite, mais elle n'était pas grande en soit – plus moyenne que tout autre chose. En fait il n'était pas mauvais au maniement de la chose, seulement il ne se souciait jamais de l'attention dont elle avait besoin après qu'il ait obtenu sa libération. _Quel gâchis_. Secouant la tête, Tanya a autorisée ses pensées lubriques – elle était en mission.

Une fois qu'elle eu mis Jake entièrement nu, elle prit son sac et a retiré des liens. « Ne luttes pas contre moi bébé » a-t-elle sifflé en attachant son poignet. « Je promets de ne pas te mordre » Elle s'est penchée, permettant à ses seins de tomber dans son visage, puis elle a attaché son autre poignet au dos du lit. Ses mains ont travaillé avec zèle, attachant ses deux chevilles au pied de son lit, reconnaissante qu'il ait une tête de lit et un pied de lit – la plupart des célibataires ne prenaient pas cette peine avec de telles choses.

Avec ça Tanya a quitté la pièce et il a crié, se demandant où elle allait. En se dirigeant vers sa porte d'appartement, Tanya l'a ouverte et a fait entrer les deux femmes de l'autre coté. Elles ne se sont pas parlé les une aux autres, elles se sont juste souris et sont entrées et Tanya leur a donné à chacune une liasse d'argent avant qu'elles n'enlèvent leurs longs manteaux révélant de la lingerie exotique qui couvrait à peine leurs corps.

Conduisant les deux autres femmes dans la chambre de Jake, Tanya a eu un petit sourire satisfait quand elle a vu ses yeux s'élargir et s'illuminer ensuite, sa queue tremblante d'excitation. Ça_ va être bon._

« Jake » Tanya a fait la moue « Tu serais ouvert d'esprit si mes amies et moi ayons un peu de fun ? »

« N-non » a étouffé Jake, hochant la tête en prévision.

Sans attendre les deux femmes ont déshabillé Tanya et ont ensuite procédé à son plaisir en même temps, suçant ses mamelons, léchant sa chatte, la baisant avec leurs doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de plaisir intense. Quand elles en ont eu fini avec elle, Tanya s'est levée et s'est rhabillée en remerciant les deux femmes.

Se tournant vers Jake, Tanya lui a souri gentiment. « Ça a été mon meilleur orgasme Jake. TU veux savoir ce que ça fait quand leur bouche te ravie ? »

« Oui » a-t-il soufflé avec impatience.

« Que veux tu qu'elles fassent pour toi ? » Quand Jake n'a pas répondu, Tanya a continué pour lui « Elles vont sucer ta queue si bonnement, Jake. Tu veux qu'elles le fassent ? »

« Oui »

« Qui veux tu pour qu'elle te baise avec sa bouche ? »

« Les deux » bégaya t'il « sur moi en même temps. »

« Oh je pense qu'elles peuvent le faire » a dit Tanya pudiquement « Que dirais tu de te faire mettre ? Souhaites-tu qu'elles t'enculent durement aussi ? »

« Oh oui ! » il hocha la tête. Sa queue était maintenant dégoulinante de son excitation.

« Jake, aimerais tu avoir leur envie en toi ? Est-ce que tu es disposé à leur permettre de faire ce qu'elles veulent ? »

« Putain ! Oui Vraiment ! »

« Elles font dans des trucs bizarres » l'a-t-elle prévenu.

« Je m'en fou. Elles peuvent le faire. »

« Bien Jake, j'espère que tu en apprécieras chaque minute ! »

Se tournant vers les deux femmes à qui elle devait parler, Tanya a sourit vivement. « Il est tout à vous ! Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis cependant » dit elle alors en tournant sa tête vers Jake, elle lui envoya un baiser et dit « Ne m'appelle plus jamais à nouveau, Jake et garde ton petit cul de morveux hors des vies de Bella et d'Edward. »

Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre de Jake, Tanya a écouté un peu, s'assurant qu'il recevait un peu de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais été un amant silencieux et elle a souri quand elle a entendu ses grommellements et ses grognements et ensuite ses grands cris de « Putain ! » quand il est venu pour la première fois. Elles n'avaient pas encore tout fait avec lui cependant.

Se souriant à elle-même, Tanya a quitté l'appartement de Jake et a sifflé sur le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle espérait vraiment que Jake s'amuserait ce soir. Après ce soir, elle était sûre qu'il ne tracasserait plus jamais Edward et Bella de nouveau. Oh, s'est elle souvenue, elle devrait appeler Bruce et Tony demain matin pour voir comment s'était passé leur temps avec Jake ce soir.

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup a celles qui ont pris le temps de répondre a ma note"importante", heureusement il y a encore quelques personnes gentilles sur ce site pour prendre ce temps là, malheureusement il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Oui je suis énervée! J'ai mis un temps fou a traduire cette fiction, ma bêta met un temps fou a me corriger ... pour seulement une dizaine de reviews par chapitres alors qu'il y a plus de 500 personnes qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et favoris! Ça m'énerve ! Du coup ce sera vraiment fini pour moi après The fan, autant niveau trad qu'écriture personnelle ...**_

_**Ceci étant dit, aucune nouvelles de Piers13, et il a été décidé que je ne posterais pas 'Stealing Second" surtout que son dernier chapitre fini en tension ... a la fin de "the fan" je vous détaillerais ce qu'il ce passe dans la suite.**_

_**Encore merci au peu de personnes qui m'ont répondu, j'apprécie.**_

_**Gaelle**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a PtiteWam pour sa correction :) ...**

* * *

**THE FAN CHAPITRE 33**

**15 – 24 AOUT 2009**

« Jésus ! » A sifflé Edward en suivant ses doigts légèrement sur le dos nu de Bella. Elle dormait à poings fermés sur son estomac, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sous ses doigts il y avait les contusions du moment où il l'avait plaquée contre le mur du bâtiment la nuit dernière.

Il n'y avait aucune excuse à sa conduite, malgré le fait qu'elle avait apprécié. Juste la pensée qu'il pourrait lui faire une telle chose était écœurant pour lui, mais de voir vraiment les marques, localiser leurs contour avec ses doigts en ce moment même, il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il soit capable de faire du mal à une personne qu'il aime vraiment plus que sa propre vie._ (N-Emy299: Tiens ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi ;) lol)_ Pendant que ses doigts caressaient sa peau, la tête de Bella a bougé, se creusant à son aise d'avantage en lui et a embrassé sa poitrine, son bras droit se resserrant autour de son estomac.

« J'ai froid » a murmuré Bella dans sa peau et il a immédiatement remonté les couvertures, recouvrant les contusions de son dos, enveloppant doucement son bras autour d'elle en plaçant un baiser sur sa tête. « Merci » a-t-elle soupiré dans sa chaleur nouvelle.

En levant sa tête quelques minutes plus tard, Bella a regardé Edward fixement, il la regarda en se tournant vers elle et elle a remarqué tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non seulement elle pouvait sentir son corps se raidir sous elle, mais ses yeux étaient froids et durs. « Tout va bien ? » Se penchant sur lui elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et il se rendit à ses lèvres, elle pouvait dire qu'il était très hésitant dans la façon de faire. « Ça ne va pas » a-t-elle dit en s'écartant de lui.

« Je ne peux pas … ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Sa voix était rude et déchiquetée et Bella ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait.

La peur est la première chose qu'elle ait ressenti, elle était confuse de ses paroles, essayant de les comprendre. _Impossible de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne vaut pas la peine ? _Une maladie dans le creux de son estomac a commencé à se tourner et pendant un moment elle eu peur de devoir courir à la salle de bain, son désordre intérieur acide menaçait de rendre son congé. Inconnu à Bella, sa tête a commencé à trembler d'avant en arrière quand elle a essayé de maintenir son diner de la nuit dernière en place.

« Chérie » l'a calmé Edward en touchant l'un des os de sa joue sur son visage subitement pâle avec ses doigts. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Avalant durement un énorme morceau dans sa gorge, Bella s'est rendue compte que sa respiration n'était pas normale et elle s'est couchée sur le lit à coté d'Edward en regardant fixement le plafond. Avait-elle imaginé les paroles qu'il avait dites, se demanda t'elle.

« Bella ? » Edward s'est tourné sur le coté, appuyé sur son bras planant au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage pâle, la couleur revenait un peu plus en elle, mais elle était encore plus pâle que la normale. « Chérie s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas » plaida t'il, et ses yeux se sont ouverts, de la confusion en le regardant.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine ? » gémit-elle d'une toute petite voix tranquille.

« Quoi ? » a-t-il demandé incrédule. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Son estomac a grondé et elle y a mis sa main, en essayant de faire taire les bruits de retournement à l'intérieur d'elle. « Tu as dit » a-t-elle bégayé en essayant de se souvenir de ses mots exactes. « Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas le faire … que ça n'en valait pas la peine. »

Ses bras l'engloutirent et il se pencha sur elle « Je ne parlais pas de toi » souffla t'il dans son cou, où ses baisers et son souffle chaud envoyait des picotements sur la peau. « Je voulais dire le sexe brut, Bella. Je ne peux pas te blesser plus. Les ecchymoses et les égratignures sur toi n'en valent pas la peine-»

« Des contusions ? » a-t-elle demandé en le coupant et en faisant monter son visage pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Elle a alors regardé en bas entre leurs corps nus et a noté que sa peau semblait parfaite. Il y avait une contusion sur sa hanche quand elle s'était heurtée à la table l'autre jour et quelques contusions sur ses tibias dus à des obstacles différents, elle était incapable de manœuvrer avec succès, mais à part cela, elle a trouvé que sa peau semblait normale.

« Ton dos » s'est-il étouffé quand ses yeux se sont fermés et sa mâchoire durcie. En bougeant sur son dos Bella a grimacé de la douleur mineure et elle s'est souvenue de l'allée de la nuit auparavant avec un sourire. « Edward » a-t-elle gémi « La nuit dernière dans l'allée valait cela ! »

« Bella » a-t-il gémi, se penchant, son front appuyant sur le sien.

« Aucun regret » A-t-elle chuchoté en atteignant sa main en haut de la coupe de son visage et tirant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Approfondissant le baiser, Edward a déplacé Bella plus à coté de lui, glissant son bras autour d'elle, la tirant contre lui, lui rappelant son constant désir pour elle. « Rien de rude aujourd'hui » dit-il contre ses lèvres, ses baisers fuyant jusqu'à son cou. Il ferait l'amour avec elle ce matin et il lui montrerait comment un homme doit traiter une femme, surtout la femme qu'il aimait.

~GO CUBS~

Après une autre victoire pour les Cubs – battant les Pirates 3-1- Edward et Jazz ont roulés ensemble vers le bar pour retrouver leurs moitiés et un couple d'amis proches pour célébrer ce que Jazz et Alice espéraient être la fin de la terreur Jane. Depuis l'accord de la transaction, Jane avait déjà signé les papiers indiquant qu'elle ne divulguerait jamais la paternité du père de son bébé et qu'elle mettrait son bébé en adoption. Pour l'instant, ce que tous considéraient comme le premier tour du stress, était passé pour eux. Le second tour continuerait jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né. Tant que Jazz versait de l'argent à Jane, elle serait un fardeau pour lui et Alice. Mais une fois qu'elle serait hors de leur vies, ils feraient la fête de nouveau et aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus attendre.

Juste avant qu'Edward n'ouvre la porte pour sortir de sa voiture, Jazz a saisi son bras. « Attends » l'a-t-il supplié, l'incertitude se déplaçant dans ses yeux. « Je dois te parler » a-t-il dit.

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » A demandé Edward en voulant être là pour son ami, pourtant peu sûr de ce dont Jazz avait besoin.

« Pas maintenant » a marmonné Jazz « Alice m'attend. Mais plus tard ? Tu peux t'assurer qu'on parle avant que tu ne partes ? »

« Bien sûr » a approuvé Edward avec un petit sourire, un peu inquiet quand au sujet de ce dont Jazz devait lui parler.

En entrant dans le bar, ce ne fut pas difficile pour eux de trouver leurs amis. En plein milieu à une grande table étaient assis, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Angela et Ben. Prenant note que Jake n'était pas là, Edward soupira de soulagement puis se dirigea vers Bella. Elle était à couper le souffle ce soir, comme elle l'était chaque soir, mais il y avait une jolie lueur à son sujet et il souriait en pensant à ce matin, la pensée du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir pour Wrigley – il avait mis cette lueur sur son visage.

L'accueil que reçu Edward l'inquiéta cependant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec passion, le ravissant devant tout le monde, mais il s'attendait à plus qu'un simple petit sourire et un câlin pendant qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit-il, s'asseyant dans son siège en la tirant sur ses genoux.

« Oui, juste fatiguée. Un mec m'a réveillé trop tôt ce matin » a-t-elle plaisanté en le piquant sur le coté.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas chez toi ce soir » a-t-il suggéré, en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille quand il vit l'épuisement derrière ses yeux. « Je dois me lever tôt demain matin. » Le seul problème avec les matchs de l'après midi était qu'il devait être au stade très tôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment trop tôt, mais plus tôt que Bella voulait se réveiller le week-end.

« En fait » dit-elle en appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou « je crois que je vais décoller et me coucher plus tôt. »

« Es-tu sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui mais je pense que je pourrais couver la grippe ou quelque chose, c'est pourquoi je devrais probablement faire ce que tu me dis et dormir chez moi ce soir » fronçant les sourcils, elle posa un baiser sur son cou et respira son odeur, gémissant contre lui, elle exhalait.

« Pourquoi je ne t'amènerais pas maintenant à la maison ? »

« Non, je vais bien pour le moment. Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée d'Alice et Jazz » dit-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder.

« Ouais, j'ai promis à Jazz de discuter de quelque chose ce soir. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a juste demandé à ce que je m'assure de lui parler avant de partir. »

Allongeant le cou, Edward a fouillé la zone à la recherche de Jazz et l'a trouvé sur la piste de danse avec Alice. « Tu te sens assez bien pour une danse ? »

« Rien de rapide » gémit-elle « Ma tête est en train de me faire mal avec tout le bruit. »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le bar où ils étaient joue des morceaux lents, comme ils avaient pu danser la nuit dernière, alors à la place, Edward s'est accroché à sa femme, la laissant se reposer contre lui. Elle était un peu plus chaude que la normale et il aurait voulu la ramener à la maison, mais il avait promis à Jazz.

Dès que Alice et Jazz ont commencé à se frayer un chemin hors de la piste de danse, Edward a fait signe à Emmett pour lui demander de s'assoir avec Bella. Elle a protesté un peu, mais une fois qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient flanqués à coté d'elle, Edward savait qu'elle se rendrait et leur permettrait de s'occuper d'elle. Il voulait vraiment la ramener à sa maison.

« Jazz ! »

« Hé ! » en tournant sur son tabouret de bar, Jazz a donné un sourire à son meilleur ami.

« Peux-tu me parler maintenant ? »

« Um » a-t-il hésité en regardant au dessus de l'épaule d'Edward et en voyant Alice marchant vers eux allant aux toilettes. « Alice est juste derrière toi, mec. Peux-tu attendre pour plus tard ? »

« Bella ne se sent pas bien. Je dois l'emmener à la maison. »

« Tu peux revenir ? Ou me rejoindre quelque part dans environ une heure ? »

« Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'on se rejoigne ? »

« Je ne sais pas » a-t-il dit en dirigeant une main dans ses cheveux « Que dirais-tu de chez moi ? D'ici deux heures, de cette façon je peux m'assurer qu'Alice dorme avant que tu arrives. »

« Ça s'annonce bien. Je te vois dans deux heures. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Bella était calme. Posant la tête contre l'appui tête de son siège, Bella garda les yeux fermés tout le temps, le rythme de sa respiration douce remplissant l'intérieur de la Volvo d'Edward – elle dormait.

Après avoir porté Bella dans sa chambre, Edward l'a placée dans son lit et la déshabilla, lui mettant son survêtement des Cubs et le long t-shirt qu'il lui avait acheté. Une fois qu'elle eut l'air assez confortable, il la couvrit et se coucha près d'elle se mettant un peu sur le coté, le tenant dans ses bras.

Avant son départ il se pencha et lui baisa le front et sentit sa peau chaude sous ses lèvres – elle était brulante. « Bella » lui dit-il en lui secouant un peu les épaules. Même si elle gémit et déplaça un peu sa main, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. « Bella » dit-il plus fort près de son oreille, et même si ses yeux ne se sont pas ouverts, elle a répondu.

« Quoi ? »

« Où sont tes cachets ? »

« Salle de bain » a-t-elle marmonné.

Il a fallu essayer, mais finalement Edward a été en mesure d'assoir Bella dans son lit, prendre sa température – 39,6° et il lui fit avaler deux comprimés. Après l'avoir recouchée sur son dos, elle a tendu sa main et saisit son bras, le baissant pour qu'il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux luisaient de l'humidité qui se formait en eux – arrachant l'effort sauvage de les garder ouverts.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais parler à Jazz ma chérie. Je reviens bientôt. » en se penchant il a tendrement placé un baiser sur son front en passant doucement ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Tu devrais retourner chez toi, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. »

« Bella, je ne veux pas te laisser seule. » a-t-il dit « Je serais seulement parti quelques temps. »

« Non » a-t-elle soupiré « Ne reviens pas s'il te plat. Tu dois être en bonne santé pour le voyage sur la route. »

« Bella -»

« S'il te plait ? » ses yeux se sont ouverts et elle a soulevé une main sur sa joue. « Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi pendant que tu es sur la route. »

« Te reverrais-je avant que je parte ? » S'il ne revenait pas ce soir, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la voir avant qu'il ne parte demain après le match – il voulait être capable de lui dire un vrai au revoir.

« Je m'assurerais que tu le fasses » a-t-elle bourdonné, ses mots bourdonnant ensemble quand elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et commença à s'endormir.

« Je t'aime Bella » a chuchoté Edward en se penchant pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Moi aussi » Il a entendu son murmure en se levant de son lit et son cœur a sauté dans sa poitrine. L'amour qu'il avait pour elle était incommensurable et il continuait à grandir chaque jour – il n'y avait aucune façon de le contenir et il ne voulait même pas essayer.

~GO CUBS~

« Penses tu que c'est fou ? » a demandé Jazz à Edward en face de sa table à manger. L'idée que lui et Alice adoptent le bébé de Jane raisonnait comme folle en lui, mais en même temps c'était quelque chose qui tirait son cœur. Edward avait été le seul à obtenir qu'Alice y pense, et maintenant que tout les deux envisageaient effectivement l'adoption, il avait peur.

« Non » a déclaré Edward « Tant que vous vous assurez que Jane n'a pas de droit légal sur l'enfant, ce n'est pas fou. Garder cette femme dans la vie de l'enfant – et de ta vie avec Alice – ce serait de la folie. Qu'est ce que mon père a dit ? »

« Il a dit que bien que Jane avait déjà accepté cet accord en premier lieu – de mettre le bébé à l'adoption – nous pourrons l'approcher avec une nouvelle offre. La seule chose, c'est qu'il n'y a rien pour elle à y gagner, elle ne l'acceptera probablement pas. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous suggère de lui offrir ? »

« Plus d'argent. Ça semble être la seule chose qu'elle veut. » Jasper haussa les épaules et les deux hommes prirent une autre gorgée de leurs bières. « Ton père a dit qu'il allait tout revoir pour obtenir quelques chiffres. Il pense que si nous lui offrons mille dollars de plus par mois pendant sa grossesse elle le prendrait. »

« Qu'en est-il des médias ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêche d'aller les voir ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas eut de fuite encore ? »

« Si elle en parle aux médias, elle perd l'argent après la naissance du bébé et étonnement jusqu'ici ça n'est pas sorti. Mais ton père dit qu'une fuite sera possible si nous décidons d'élever l'enfant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Une des conditions serait que Jane soit d'accord avec le mensonge pour que nous adoptions son bébé. Il a pensé a utiliser la chose de substitution entièrement, mais nous n'avons pas voulu que toute l'attention soit sur Alice et sur le pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'enfants quand nous projetons d'avoir notre propre gamin. »

« Comment allez-vous trouver des justifications à l'adoption alors que vous n'êtes même pas mariés ? » Edward a pensé que l'histoire avait beaucoup de trous, mais il était également au bord de l'ivresse alors peut être avait il juste besoin d'arrêter de boire avant d'avoir à penser plus.

« Nous allons nous marier. »

« Quoi ? Félicitations ! Quand lui as-tu demandé ? »

« Et bien je ne lui ai pas encore officiellement proposé » dit-il timidement « Nous avons parlé de ça, si on adopte le bébé et je pouvais dire qu'Alice se sentait un peu bizarre parce que nous ne sommes même pas mariés, mais nous avons discuté d'élever un enfant ensemble. Alors je lui ai dit que je voulais l'épouser et que quel que soit notre décision sur l'adoption du bébé, elle deviendrait mon épouse. »

Edward était haletant, envoyant la bière qui était dans sa bouche sur la table en crachant et sur sa chemise. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Je suis surpris que tu sois toujours en un morceau ! » En riant, Edward se précipita dans la cuisine et a saisit des serviettes en papier pour essuyer sa bêtise. « Cela n'aurait pas pu être mieux » soupira Edward en un gloussement en reposant les bières dans ses deux mains sur la table, une pour lui une pour Jazz.

« Non. Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui demander juste là comme ça et que je devais la surprendre. Cependant elle a planifié le mariage pour le samedi après Thanksgiving. Mettez le sur votre agenda – ça sera au Texas. »

En riant, Edward a levé sa bouteille de bière nouvellement ouverte et l'a incliné en direction de Jazz. « C'est une vraie femme » a-t-il dit en hochant la tête « Je dois comprendre que tu avais planifié ta demande la nuit dernière ? »

« Ouais » a gémi Jazz, passant la main dans ses cheveux, se souvenant de la soirée romantique qu'il avait partagée avec Alice la nuit dernière. « Elle savait que j'allais le faire dès que je l'ai emmenée, elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui demander parce que c'était trop proche de notre conversation sur le mariage et que je devais attendre quelques temps encore pour qu'elle ne s'y attende pas. » Jazz ria alors, ses épaules se secouant quand il se souvint de sa belle Alice insistant sur le fait qu'il ne sorte pas la bague tandis qu'ils sortaient pour leur rendez vous la nuit dernière.

« Un conseil ? » a finalement demandé Jazz après que les deux aient commencé à se fixer.

« Oh, mec, tu as vu à quel point Emmett a exécuté le conseil que je lui ai donné » Edward a rit, se rappelant du fiasco entier.

« Mais c'était toute la faute de Bella n'est ce pas ? Rose a dit qu'elle avait aimé l'idée de la boite à outils. »

« C'est Emmett qui a tout fait. Tout ce que je lui ai dit c'était de penser à ce dont Rose était passionnée et il a fait le reste. » Edward a pris une gorgée de sa bière, puis a commencé a rire, ressemblant presque à une petite fille. « Le feu d'artifice … » a-t-il ri, l'alcool a rendu sa mémoire plus drôle que la nuit l'avait été en réalité « Je veux dire, il a allumé sa jambe sanglante avec le feu ! »

Jazz a craché, flambant sa bière de sa bouche cette fois, frappant Edward avec sa bière de l'autre coté de la table et les deux amis se sont envoyés dans un vacarme de fou rire, leurs bières à la main. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, mais tout était amplifié dans leur perception de cette nuit là du fait que Jazz ait de nouveau couvert sa table de bière en crachant.

« Jazz ? » a appelé Alice du haut des escaliers et les deux hommes se sont battus pour garder leurs rires sous contrôle. Reniflant, Edward a essayé de se retenir, mais l'idée qu'Alice s'était réveillée et que Jazz était en difficulté l'a fait rire encore plus.

« Chut ! » a sifflé Jazz sur lui, riant contre sa volonté avant de se ressaisir et de calmer Edward. Finalement après quelques secondes, il a réussi à s'arrêter assez longtemps pour répondre à Alice, qui avait crié son nom à nouveau. « Quoi ? » a-t-il croassé et Edward a grogné de nouveau, en crachant plus de bière, en le faisant rire encore plus.

Les pas ont résonné dans les escaliers et ils ont tous les deux vu une Alice somnolente tout juste sortie du lit.

« Jazz ? » a-t-elle demandé en se frottant les yeux pour s'ajuster à la lumière au dessus de la table. « Quelle heure il est ? Edward ? » Le choc sur son visage était assez pour envoyer Edward sur le bord de nouveau.

« Il est tard » a dit Jazz ravalant ses rires qui voulaient s'échapper. Elle semblait tellement adorable dans son t-shirt –_seulement _son t-shirt. _Merde ! _Son rire a disparu et il a ricané envers Edward qui riait toujours –encore plus fort maintenant qu'Alice était descendue des escaliers.

« Avances Alice » a-t-il chuchoté sur le haut de sa tête en bondissant, il a drapé son bras autour d'elle, protégeant son corps de la vue d'Edward. « Retournes au lit. Nous serons plus silencieux. »

« Pourquoi Edward est là ? » a-t-elle baillé, en commençant à se réveiller un peu plus. « Bella est ici aussi ? Se sent-elle mieux ? Pourquoi vous riez les gars ? »

« Shh » l'a calmé Jazz en la ramenant aux escaliers. Reculant sa tête pour regarder Edward par-dessus son épaule, il lui a envoyé un coup d'œil mauvais, faisant rire Edward de nouveau. Hochant sa tête Jazz a concentré son attention sur Alice et l'a reporté en haut pour la remettre au lit.

~GO CUBS~

Deux heures plus tard Edward est descendu de l'ascenseur à son étage et s'est déplacé vers son appartement. Il s'arrêta soudainement baissant ses yeux sur le petit corps étant assis contre sa porte et a froncé les sourcils. « Tanya ? » a-t-il gémi non sûr s'il voyait les choses correctement, bien qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas bu autant que ça. « Tanya » a-t-il haché cette fois, furieux qu'elle soit là.

« Wha-Edward ! » s'est-elle exclamée en se réveillant de son sommeil inconfortable et froid. « Où est Bella? » dit-elle en regardant derrière essayant de voir si Bella était dans l'obscurité du couloir, mais elle n'a rien vu.

« Que fais tu ici ? » en tendant sa main il l'a aidé à se tenir debout.

« Je suis venue pour m'excuser » a-t-elle dit timidement avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je me suis dit que j'attendrais un petit moment, mais je suppose que je me suis endormie. » Sa main a disparu derrière ses cheveux et elle a commencé à se frotter l'arrière du cou.

« Comment es tu montée ici ? » Il était surpris qu'elle ait été capable de monter aux étages de la résidence.

« Un gars a eu pitié de moi » a-t-elle dit avec un sourie chaleureux. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« C'est tard, ou tôt, selon comment tu le regardes » a-t-il gémi. « Comment es tu arrivée ici ? »

« En taxi ? » a-t-elle demandé, sachant qu'il serait fou parce qu'il ne voudrait pas la renvoyer à Winnetka dans un taxi à cette heure.

« Entre » a-t-il gémi, en poussant sa porte ouverte. « Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, mais tu devras partir à la première heure demain matin. »

« Mais Bella va être folle, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je m'occuperais de Bella » a-t-il soupiré en sachant fort bien qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse de ça du tout. « De quoi voulais-tu t'excuser alors ? » il a marché jusqu'à son armoire et a retiré un oreiller et deux ou trois couvertures pour Tanya en lui donnant.

« Peux-tu t'assoir ? » Quand Edward n'a pas bougé, elle a parlé de nouveau. « Vraiment, et bien … de, j'ai eu tort de venir ici ce jour là, et la façon dont j'ai fait ça, sans m'être annoncée, insistant pour te parler, pleurant sans cesse sur Brian. Je suis désolée. Je suppose que je suis devenue folle parce que Bella et ses amis m'avaient menti sur Jake. »

« Donc tu savais ? » Edward a eu un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu savais ? »

« Pas au début, mais Bella me l'a dit. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle t'a permis de monter cette nuit là. Elle était inquiète que Jake t'ai fait quelque chose. »

« Elle était inquiète pour moi ? »

« Pourquoi es tu ici Tanya ? » a-t-il soupiré lourdement – il était fatigué. « Pourquoi je risque les choses avec Bella pour que tu restes ici ? »

« Je voulais expliquer les choses. Je reconnais qu'au début j'ai voulu revenir à Chicago, t'éloigner de ta petite amie et reprendre les choses où on les avait laissé, mais après t'avoir vu avec elle … Edward, je sais que tu l'aimes et je suis désolée d'avoir provoqué des problèmes. Je veux juste m'excuser et dégager l'air, te permettre de savoir que je ne cours pas après toi et que je respecte ta relation avec elle. »

« Merci » a-t-il dit en s'appuyant en arrière contre le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. « Ce que Bella a fait n'était pas juste non plus et je sais que bien que je dise qu'elle se sente mal – car elle se sent très mal crois moi - elle doit être celle qui te présente ses excuses. »

« Non je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Ce que Jake et moi avons fait -»

« Jake ? » a-t-il grommelé.

« Vraiment tu dois prendre garde. Bien que avec optimisme il a reçu mon message et ne tracassera ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre vous à nouveau, mais il a une obsession surnaturelle pour Bella. »

« J'ai cru que tu t'entendais bien avec lui ? »

« Peut être que s'il avait pris le temps de me plaire un peu au lieu de se retourner après qu'il est reçu ses libérations … désolée je ne voulais pas dire ça … c'était juste quelque chose pour faire passer mon temps. Ça a été amusant au début, mais quand il a montré ses vraies couleurs – son obsession pour Bella- et qu'il a commencé à concevoir toutes sortes de plans pour vous faire rompre, c'est devenu angoissant. Ce n'est pas tout Edward. »

« Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ? »

« Je déteste l'idée qu'il passe à certaines actions, mais il te suffit de savoir que j'ai pris soin de lui et que s'il vient près de chez toi ou de chez Bella, il aura à répondre à moi. »

« Et qu'as-tu fais pour lui ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Tu te rappelles de mes amis Bruce et Tony ? »

« Tu n'as pas » dit-il en riant, en espérant qu'elle l'ait fait.

« Je l'ai fait » dit-elle humblement « J'ai parlé avec eux aujourd'hui et ils ont dit qu'il avait effectivement apprécié. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'a pas eu besoin qu'ils le force, si ? » Ça allait trop loin. Jouer avec sa tête, parfait, mais le forcer pour avoir du sexe avec des hommes – ou des femmes- ce n'était pas correct. En repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Jazz, Edward a commencé à se fâcher avec Tanya et ses amis.

« Non, il n'a pas été forcé de faire quelque chose. Il les a prié pour avoir du plaisir, et puis après ils ont fait chacun leur chemin avec lui, Tony l'avait dans sa bouche et Bruce a sorti sa chose brusquement. Le pauvre Jake était effrayé à mort mais il n'a pas voulu que Tony s'arrête. »

« Il ne s'était probablement pas encore rendu compte que Tony était un « il » » Edward secoua la tête, fâché que quelque chose comme ça se soit passé.

« Oh il l'a su assez rapidement quand Tony l'a tourné en le faisant voler et qu'il a mit sa queue dans le visage de Jake. »

« Pouah, nous allons sauter tous les détails. » a dit Edward, en se bloquant du visuel que Tanya peignait. « Comment tout cela peut l'éloigner de Bella ? »

« Et bien, il n'y a pas que ça » a-t-elle convenu « mais apparemment, Jake veut les voir de nouveau. Il réfléchit à changer sa batte pour l'autre équipe » souriait-elle. _(N-Emy299 : attention chose rare : J'adore Tanya! ^^)_

« Oh, tu n'as pas .. ! Il n'est pas Gay Tanya. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il n'a jamais convoité un autre homme. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Il a passé combien de temps à convoiter Bella ? »

« L'obsession ne veut rien dire. Pour autant qu'on le sache, il aurait pu être obsédé par Bella pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas gay. Peut être que convoiter une jeune femme était sa manière d'être en sécurité et d'éviter ses véritables sentiments pour ne pas avoir à sortir avec une femme. Penses-y ! Je lui ais demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait pas fait son coup avant qu'elle ne te rencontre et tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Il a dit qu'il attendait. Mais qu'attendait-il ? »

Quand Edward n'a pas répondu, elle l'a fait. « Il attendait juste qu'elle est un petit ami, afin de pouvoir continuer son « sans contre partie » par pitié avec l'amour alors qu'il convoitait silencieusement les hommes. Heck, peut être que c'est toi qu'il veut et pas Bella ! »

« Maintenant tu l'as totalement fait sortir de sa cage ! »

« Je pense que je suis sur quelque chose » a-t-elle plaisanté, riant un peu, ce qu'elle disait commençant à faire son chemin dans sa tête. « Écoutes tout ce que je sais, c'est que le plan était qu'il devienne fou et qu'il dégage Bruce et Tony la nuit dernière, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. En fait tout les trois sont restés ensemble toute la nuit dernière. »

« J'espère juste que tu n'as pas ruiné sa vie avec ça. S'il n'est pas vraiment gay, ce sera … »

« Il y a consenti. Il a aimé ! Ils ne l'auraient jamais forcé à faire n'importe quoi – ils ont promis qu'ils se relèveraient après lui avoir donné quelques fellations et ils l'ont fait. »

Soupirant fort, Edward s'est frotté le front – il devait aller dormir. « Écoutes je dois aller au lit. Prends-toi ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. Je serais levé assez tôt et je m'attends à ce que tu partes quand je le ferais. »

« Pas même une tasse de café ? »

« Tanya » gémit-il « d'accord » céda-il « Une tasse de café et puis c'est la porte. »

« Je te remercie. Je veux parler à Bella aussi » dit-elle « Je tiens à m'excuser et expliquer les choses pour elle. Je l'aimais vraiment bien avant que j'apprenne pour le mensonge. »

« Elle a essayé d'éloigner Jake d'elle, et toi de moi, Tanya. Si tu n'avais pas essayé d'être suspendu partout à moi, elle n'aurait jamais dû inventer le mensonge. »

« Vrai. Bien, bonne nuit. Je te verrais demain. »

~GO CUBS~

Encore une fois, Bella gémit, folle d'être réveillée si tôt ce matin et Edward n'était pas là pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Étendant ses bras et ses jambes arquant son dos, Bella gémit, appréciant la sensation de ses muscles étirés. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait encore de la fièvre, mais elle se sentait encore un peu hors d'elle, mais pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait été la nuit dernière avant que sa fièvre ne tombe.

Une fois hors de son lit elle a atteint et saisi son téléphone cellulaire en remarquant qu'Edward avait envoyé un texto la nuit dernière avant d'aller se coucher. Ce n'était pas le message doux et court qu'il retenue son attention cependant – ce fut l'heure où il l'avait envoyé. Qu'avait-il fait toute la nuit ? Qui reste debout jusqu'à quatre heure du matin un jour où il doit être au travail pour neuf ?

Rien ne lui semblait bon à manger, donc elle a saisit une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur et s'est assise sur le canapé, feuilletant les canaux TV, mais sa tête avait toujours mal. Après avoir pris deux cachets, Bella à décidé de ne pas aller au jeu aujourd'hui. A cause de ça et le fait qu'Edward partait à San-Diego ce soir après le jeu, elle a décidé de passer à son appartement et de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Pas seulement pour lui dire au revoir – même si elle lui avait promis – mais elle devait aussi récupérer son pc chez lui.

Avec un sac de Squagles de chez Cosi, un café pour Edward et une infusion à la menthe parfumée, avec du lait pour elle, Bella a marché dans la Tower Point Lake et a été accueilli par Joe au bureau de devant avec un sourire et un signe. Pendant les quelques mois passé elle avait fait connaissance avec les portiers et le personnel de bureau dans le bâtiment d'Edward. D'une certaine façon elle commençait à se sentir comme si c'était sa propre maison aussi.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur fut un peu rugueux parce qu'elle ne s'estimait pas toujours très bien et avait peur que sa fièvre commence à revenir. Le cachet qu'elle avait pris semblait faire son effet, bien que sa tête se sente un peu nuageuse, presque comme si elle était entourée d'une brume légère. En se rappelant de ne pas embrasser Edward sur les lèvres, Bella est descendue de l'ascenseur et s'est approché de son appartement. Manœuvrant pour ouvrir la porte avec ses sacs et ses grandes tasses de café cartonnées, Bella a tâtonné dans l'appartement d'Edward et a haleté quand elle a vu qui était dans la cuisine. « Tanya ? » a-t-elle grincé, sa voix tremblante et faible.

Les vêtements que Tanya portait étaient tous fripés et ses cheveux étaient un peu noués, bien qu'ils semblent comme si elle avait essayé de les tirer. Pendant que Bella la regardait fixement, en constatant l'aspect de la jeune femme, la porte de la chambre à coucher d'Edward s'est ouverte et il est sorti dans le couloir complètement habillé dans un jean et d'un t-shirt avec une serviette bleu dans ses mains en se frottant la tête.

« Le taxi devrait être bientôt la. » a-t-il dit en baissant la serviette de ses cheveux mouillés et ses pieds se sont arrêtés soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandissant et son visage palissant quand il a pris note de la présence de Bella, la voyant le regarder fixement et ensuite tourner sa tête pour regarder Tanya.

_Cours ! _Le premier instinct de Bella a été de tourner ses talons et de courir et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait projeté de faire, mais quand elle a commencé à se tourner, son estomac à tangué et ses mains ont laissés tomber ce qu'elles tenaient, son sac et les deux tasses se sont écrasées sur le sol et ses pieds se sont propulsés en avant, passant devant Edward jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Tout est arrivé au ralenti pour Bella. Elle a vu le canapé quand elle a commencé sa course vers les toilettes, les couvertures et l'oreiller y reposant et elle a entendu la voix d'Edward, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas distinguer ses mots. Quand elle a traversé sa chambre à coucher, elle a remarqué son grand lit, king size où son coté était ébouriffé, son oreiller tourné dans un angle, comme si quelqu'un l'avait utilisé comme un ours en peluche. Et aussitôt qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, Bella a claqué la porte en s'enfermant avant de tanguer contre la cuvette, poussant le tout hors d'elle.

_Putain putain putain putain !_ Son ventre a protesté de nouveau et elle fut heureuse d'avoir attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant d'avoir quitté sa maison. Il y avait des voix de l'autre coté de la porte et Bella savait qu'elles étaient à Edward et Tanya, mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux. Entre sa respiration lourde et son cœur battant, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer beaucoup.

Les images de Tanya et de ses vêtements froissés, ses cheveux noués debout dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café porté à sa bouche la hantaient, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur de carrelage à coté des toilettes, ce qui permis à la fraicheur de soulager la rougeur de sa peau. Un martèlement lourd sur la porte interrompit ses pensées, puis elle a commencé à pleurer. Grandement, ses sanglots ont éclaté avec un son horrible et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter une fois qu'ils eurent commencés.

Entre ses montagnes russes d'émotions qu'elle et ses amis avaient eu dernièrement et le voyage sur la route prochain d'Edward, et puis le fait qu'elle ne se sente pas bien avec fort probablement une autre fièvre, Bella ne pu même pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Bella s'il te plait ? » a appelé Edward derrière la porte et elle à crié encore plus dur, ne voulant pas l'affronter, mais sachant qu'elle devrait le faire finalement –elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa salle de bain pour toujours.

« Bella ? Chérie, parles moi s'il te plait ? » L'a-t-il supplié « C'est juste un malentendu. Bella ? »

Il y avait des chuchotements de l'autre côté de la porte maintenant et Bella savait qu'il parlait à Tanya. La jalousie qui l'a énervée encore plus fort à l'intérieur d'elle l'a envoyé de nouveau au dessus des toilettes, vomissant de toutes ses forces, mais seulement de la bile lui a échappé cette fois. Elle n'avait pas mangé beaucoup la nuit auparavant parce qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie bien et ce matin elle avait eu seulement une bouteille d'eau.

« Bella, ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ? »

Pourquoi dans ce monde avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi la pensée d'Edward trichant sur elle la ferait être malade physiquement. Quand elle avait surpris Peter –l'attrapant littéralement- avec sa meilleure amie de l'université, Bella avait été très affecté –pleurant pendant des jours. Mais elle n'a jamais, jamais été malade physiquement avec ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand elle avait appris pour Danny et son petit ami elle avait été très affecté et avait eu mal. Heck, elle avait même pleuré plus qu'elle l'avait fait pour la traitrise de Peter, mais tout de même, ces épisodes horribles ne l'avaient pas poussés dans une frénésie physique non plus. Pourquoi la traitrise d'Edward était tellement plus mauvaise ? Pourquoi était-elle physiquement malade à la pensée qu'il triche sur elle ? Était-ce tout ce que c'était vraiment, la pensée de lui la trompant, parce que honnêtement, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait eu.

« Bella ? S'il te plait, laisses moi savoir si tu vas bien ? » Il était toujours debout de l'autre coté de la porte des toilettes et Bella a gémi, appuyant sa tête contre le carrelage froid une fois de plus.

Les vingt dernières minutes ont traversé son esprit, sa marche vers l'appartement d'Edward et de trouver Tanya, vêtue de vêtements froissés dans la cuisine, les couvertures et l'oreiller sur le divan d'Edward, le lit soigneusement fait dans la chambre d'Edward à l'exception de son coté, les cheveux humide d'Edward – il venait de sortir de la douche- _seul._

Une vague d'espoir a finalement commencé à éclipser la douleur qui s'était installée dans le cœur de Bella quand elle s'est rendu compte que Tanya n'avait pas pris de douche avec Edward – elle ne l'avait pas pris du tout. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, recoiffés mais encore en désordre, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Et ses vêtements étaient tout froissés – elle avait dormi dans ses vêtements. _Ou ils se sont froissés sur le sol dans la chambre d'Edward._

Non pensa t'elle, en contradiction avec le mauvais côté d'elle qui voulait croire au pire. Le lit d'Edward avait été très soigné. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il est eu tout type de sexe la nuit dernière. Seul son coté du lit était incohérent et son oreiller à elle avait été tiré de son côté –il avait câliné son oreiller. Un petit sourire s'est levé sur ses lèvres.

« Bella ? » s'est étranglé Edward et elle avala sa salive, ne voulant pas vraiment encore l'affronter – elle était encore à tout traiter dans sa tête.

Lorsque Edward avait marché dans le couloir, il avait dit que le taxi de Tanya serait bientôt ici – il allait la renvoyer dans un taxi. Ce n'était certainement pas le Edward que Bella connaissait. Enfin, pas avec elle de toute façon, mais peut être, était-il comme ça avec toutes les filles au hasard avec qui il avait couché, pensant à cela son estomac a grogné fort d'être vide.

Mais le canapé, s'est-elle rappelée. Le canapé il y avait des couvertures et un oreiller – Tanya avait dormi là la nuit dernière a-t-elle décidé, la confiance revenant en elle de nouveau. Non, Edward n'avait pas été avec Tanya la nuit dernière – il n'y avait aucun moyen.

Quand il a vu que Bella était dans son appartement, il avait semblé surpris, mais pas coupable. Non, il ne semblait pas coupable du tout parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'être. Se mettant sur ses pieds, Bella a vite tiré sa brosse à dents de sa place et elle s'est brossée les dents.

Sa peau était toujours rouge et elle se sentait incroyablement faible, mais elle était heureuse, heureuse de ne pas avoir à s'enfuir, heureuse que, même si elle avait imaginé le pire au début, elle était en mesure de réaliser l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. La seule chose qui la tourmenté fut sa réaction physique juste à la pensée qu'il pourrait faire une telle chose. Ce n'était pas normal. Les actions d'Edward ne devraient pas avoir un tel contrôle sur son corps.

« Bella ? S'il te plait sors. » A-t-il mendié une dernière fois et Bella pouvait vraiment se le représenter de l'autre coté de la porte, ses doigts appuyés le long du pont de son nez pendant que son autre main passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, mouillés au peigne fin.

Prenant une respiration profonde, Bella déverrouilla lentement la porte et l'ouvrit ensuite. Quand elle a soulevé la tête pour regarder Edward, un gros morceau s'est formé dans sa gorge et son cœur a commencé à s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Tout en elle criait de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle a lutté contre ses émotions, incapable de se fier à elles. Pourquoi son corps a-t-il réagi si physiquement envers lui ?

« Bella ! » s'écria Edward, soulagé de pouvoir la voir et de savoir qu'elle allait bien. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ma chérie. Rien ne s'est passé. Elle était devant ma porte quand je suis rentré et il était trop tard pour la renvoyer dans un taxi -»

« Ne le fais pas » a dit Bella, levant la main pour arrêter sa tirade « Je sais que rien n'est arrivé » En faisant des pas mal assurés, et faibles, Bella a marché jusqu'au lit d'Edward et s'est assise.

Juste derrière elle, inquiet de la façon dont elle avait l'air faible, Edward s'est assis près d'elle, hésitant à la toucher de peur d'être rejeté. « Vraiment ? »

« Pas au début » soupira t'elle « Mais elle a manifestement dormi sur le canapé, dans ses vêtements »

« J'ai gardé ma porte verrouillée toute la nuit juste au cas où » a-t-il ajouté et elle lui a donné un faible sourire. « Tu vas bien ? » a-t-il demandé enfin, levant une main pour effleurer sa joue moite.

« Non » dit-elle « Edward je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais quand j'ai pensé que tu m'avais trahi j'ai -» plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche qui s'ouvrit, Bella lui ferma la bouche pour l'interrompre. « Je ne pouvais plus respirer Edward. C'était comme si mes poumons s'étaient fermés et puis mon ventre s'est tordu. Ça a été le pire des sentiments. »

Serrant ses bras à mis section, Bella a tenu son ventre contre elle – elle était encore bouleversée. « Je pense que nous avons besoin de quelque temps sans l'autre » dit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Quoi » dit-il dans un souffle

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche en moi » a t'elle dit en regardant ses pieds qui pendaient hors de son lit.

Sa main a atteint et levé son visage pour que ses yeux soient rivés sur les siens. « Que dis tu ? »

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de temps loin l'un de l'autre » a-t-elle arraché de justesse, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait le dire tout en regardant dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait peur de devenir folle de lui, peur que sa réaction physique soit le résultat d'une dépendance. « Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrer » lui a t'elle expliqué en espérant lui faire comprendre. « Je t'ai dis que j'étais une personne addictive. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec qui que ce soit Edward. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de si important pour quelqu'un et j'ai peur. Je crains d'être accro à toi, obsédée au point où j'en ai besoin physiquement. Quand tu pars sur la route il est physiquement difficile pour moi de respirer. C'est comme ça depuis un certain temps et je pensais que c'était normal, mais après ça » dit-elle en faisant signe vers la salle de bain. « Après avoir vomi à la pensée même que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal. »

« S'il te plait ne fait pas ça Bella » dit-il d'une voix brisée, levant sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui continuaient à couler de ses yeux. « S'il te plait ne rompt pas les choses. »

« Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi » sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la coupe de sa joue. « J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

« Combien de temps » a-t-il demandé avec empressement, une lueur d'espoir de retour dans ses yeux.

« Qu'en est-il du voyage sur la route ? Tu seras parti pendant sept jours et quand tu reviendras nous pourrons parler. »

« Parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas qu'elle est le problème avec moi » gémit-elle, sentant qu'il n'avait pas totalement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Rien ne va pas avec toi. » lui dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser son front. Quand il s'éloigna il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as de la fièvre. »

« Ouais je n'aurais probablement pas dû venir. »

« Pourquoi es tu venue ? Tu es malade. »

Haussant les épaules, Bella se pencha et il enveloppa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour aller au jeu, mais je voulais te dire au revoir avant de te quitter. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui nécessite cette pause loin de l'autre ? »

« Bien physiquement ce sera facile car tu ne seras pas à Chicago » a-t-elle dit pleine d'espoir qu'il serait d'accord avec son idée. « Mais je pense que ce serait mieux si on ne se parlait pas au téléphone. »

« Comment je saurais comment tu vas ? »

« L'idée est de faire une pause entre nous. »

« Est-ce que tu vas voir d'autres hommes ? »

« Non. Mais si tu … je veux dire -»

« Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi Bella » a-t-il dit la tirant de sorte à pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux. « En ce qui me concerne nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

« Nous le sommes ! » a-t-elle dit résolument « C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si tu devais m'être attaché au cas où … »

« Je ne me sens pas attaché à toi » a t'il soupiré fortement « Je veux être avec toi – seulement toi. »

« Quand seras tu de retour exactement ? »

« Le 24. Je pourrais t'emmener diner ce soir là ? »

« Ça me semble bien. Nous pourrons parler alors ? » A-t-elle demandé, incertaine s'il avait compris qu'elle allait vraiment penser à leur relation.

« Oui nous parlerons. »

~GO CUBS~

Les trois jours suivant, Bella a lutté durement contre la grippe qui avait affaibli son corps. Alice fut une grande amie en prenant un jour de congés lundi, mais incapable de pouvoir le faire pour les autres jours. Bien qu'elle se soit dit qu'elle ne devrait pas, Bella a regardé les jeux d'Edward – n'importe quoi pour avoir une vision fugitive de lui. La règle d'aucun coup de téléphone avait été dure à respecter, et ce fut encore plus dur de se retenir. Tant de nuit elle a vacillé sur le bord, en voulant tellement entendre sa voix.

Après s'être rendue au travail Jeudi, Bella est allée à la maison et a perdu connaissance, épuisée et faible par sa maladie encore. Rosalie était venue pour lui rendre visite, mais était restée en bas des escaliers avec Alice alors que Bella s'était endormie devant le jeu. Une chose était certaine dans l'esprit de Bella – elle ne pouvait pas respirer sans Edward près d'elle. Partout où elle allait, l'air semblait trop épais et elle s'est rendue compte que seule sa présence lui faisait rendre une tache plus simple, qu'il la maintenait en vie plus facilement.

Vendredi fut un jour qui a complètement tué Bella. Elle avait envoyé des emails à Alicia, mais rien de trop personnel. Il s'est trouvé qu'elles avaient plus de choses en commun et elle commençait à apprécier leur amitié naissance. Mais vendredi Alicia lui avait envoyé un mail en disant qu'elle avait appris avec qui Bella sortait – Bella avait oublié les médias et les photos d'elle et Edward dans les magasines et internet.

Alicia semblait sincèrement heureuse pour Bella et ses peurs que sa sœur la jugerait, pensant qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère furent dissipés. Si seulement elle pouvait en venir à une sorte de conclusion concernant Edward, a t'elle pensé en fermant son courrier électronique et se dirigeant vers sa maison.

Tout avait tourné si monotone depuis la dernière fois où elle avait vu Edward. Mais le vendredi quand elle a récupéré son courrier, elle avait dans ses mains les résultats de ses tests sanguins. Nerveusement elle a déchiré l'enveloppe et a retiré les morceaux de papiers. Le premier était une lettre en forme générique ou quelqu'un avait écrit sur les lignes vides au stylo bleu. Négatif. Tout était négatif, même le test du VIH.

Avec soulagement, Bella entra dans sa maison pour trouver Rosalie avec Alice dans la cuisine. Les deux jeunes femmes concoctaient un bon repas pour toutes les trois et elles mangèrent, parlant du mariage prochain de Rosalie. C'est alors qu'Alice a répandu les nouvelles, elle et Jazz avaient décidés d'adopter le bébé de Jane. Enfin, Alice en était maintenant à se référer au bébé en tant que l'enfant de Jazz – un grand pas pour elle- et, bien que Bella fut heureuse pour eux, elle ne fut pas sure de savoir comment réagir – c'était une situation bizarre.

Pendant un certain temps, Alice a parlé de ses craintes et de ses peurs, mais qu'elle avait fait ce que Bella lui avait dit et avait commencé à lire les forums et les discussions sur internet pour essayer de se raccorder à d'autres qui élevaient des enfants conçus dans le viol. Quand Alice parlait, Bella est devenue stupéfaite de sa meilleure amie – après la façon dont Alice avait réagi au tout début de la situation avec Jane, elle n'a vraiment pas cru qu'elle serait capable de faire un telle chose altruiste.

« Tu feras une très grande maman » a rayonné Bella, et ensuite ça s'est révélée à elle –les similarités entre ce que Alice allait faire et ce que Charlie avait fait. Bella savait que Charlie ne savait pas vraiment si elle était vraiment de lui ou de Phil, mais elle savait qu'il avait dû se le demander tout le temps. Sans tenir compte de sa lutte pour la vérité – aussi dure qu'elle l'avait été – il a aimé Bella et il avait été le plus grand papa qu'il existait.

« Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi Bella » a chuchoté Alice « Je suis si effrayée de ne pas être bonne. »

« Tu seras magnifique ! » a ajouté Rosalie « En outre la mère harceleuse que tu seras, tante Rose pourra aller faire ses surprises dans les magasins pour elle et lui prendre des achats ! »

« Elle ? » a demandé Bella « Ce pourrait être un garçon et alors il trainerait avec oncle Emmy ou oncle Eddy. »

Les filles ont ri nerveusement, parlant de combien ce serait mignon de voir les gars avec un bébé et puis elles ont laissés parler Alice de tout ça et de ses plans avec Jazz. Ed devait faire connaître la nouvelles offre à l'avocat de Jane et ils avaient peur qu'il y ai une chose au sujet du nouveau contrat qui pourrait briser l'affaire avec Jane, qui traiter sur son utilisation de drogue.

Avec l'adoption, ils avaient pensé que l'agence d'adoption manipulerait le sevrage des drogues, mais s'ils s'occuperaient du bébé, ils devraient assumer la charge de cela. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas une chose facile à faire. Selon Ed, selon les drogues que Jane avait pris, les symptômes de privation pendant la grossesse pourraient être plus mauvais pendant la grossesse. Alors au lieu de la faire accepter le dépistage des drogues chaque semaine, ils allaient s'assurer que son obstétricien serait au courant de sa consommation de drogues et d'alcool et de le laisser procéder à sa façon afin de garder le bébé sain et en sécurité. La clé étant de s'assurer que le bébé ne soit pas lésé, pas plus qu'il ou elle ne l'avait été jusque là.

Ils avaient tout bien organisé pensa Bella avec un sourire, entièrement, et en apprenant le mariage pour le jour férié de Thanksgiving, Bella et Rosalie sautèrent sur Alice, en la serrant dans leur bras fermement. Le reste de la soirée fut centré sur la conversation du mariage et bien que les amies fussent excitées, elles ont remarqué la tristesse soudaine de Bella. Elle ne leur avait pas dit par ce par quoi Edward et elle passaient, elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

« J'ai parlé à Edward » a dit Alice, en remarquant l'humeur renfrognée de Bella « Il a demandé comment tu allais. » Tant Alice que Rosalie ont regardé ostensiblement Bella, en attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Je suis désolé les filles, j'ai juste … c'est privé. » a-t-elle dit, ne voulant pas en parler avec elles.

« Bien » a commencé Rosalie, toujours prête a donner sa valeur à deux cents sur chaque choses. « Pour ma part, je vois combien il t'aime Bella, et combien tu l'aimes. Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir parlé il y a quelques semaines de combien il te manquait ? Tu te demandais si tout ce que tu ressentais était normal ? »

« Oui » a-t-elle respiré désireuse d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait dire parce qu'a ce moment précis, elle ne croyait pas que ses sentiments soient normaux.

« Bien ils ne le sont pas » a dit Rosalie, et Bella a senti une larme s'écouler sur le bas de sa joue. Elle espérait que c'était ce que Rosalie dirait. « Bella » l'a-t-elle apaisé, atteignant Bella « Il n'y a pas un grand nombre de personnes qui trouvent le réel et grand amour, le vrai. C'est un cadeau spécial. Alors non, ce n'est pas normal que la majorité des personnes sentent de cette manière pour n'importe qui parce qu'elles ne trouvent jamais cette personne pour l'aimer. »

« Pour toi cependant » a-t-elle continué en serrant la main de Bella « Pour toi, tu as trouvé ton vrai amour et c'est pourquoi tu ne te sens pas complète quand il n'est pas autour de toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Tu te sens moins d'une personne quand il n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu as une respiration difficile quand il n'est pas la ? » en remarquant le signe de tête de Bella dans l'affirmation, Rosalie a continué. « Tu deviens physiquement malade a juste pensé que ton avenir avec lui pourrait être détruit ? »

« Comment tu fais -»

« Est-ce ça qui te tracasse ? » L'a interrompu Alice « Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé avec Edward et que tu t'es sentie malade ? »

« En quelque sorte » a marmonné Bella « mais je suis vraiment tombée malade. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Quand Peter et Danny ont triché sur moi, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de l'être. Mon corps a juste réagi et je n'avais plus le contrôle. Ça m'a effrayé. »

« Oh Bella ! » a roucoulé Alice en enveloppant ses bras autour de sa chère amie. « Tu l'aimes. Tu ne le comprends pas ? »

« Elle a raison » a été d'accord Rosalie « je ressens la même chose pour Emmett »

« Avez-vous été malades ? Je parle de vomir, avez-vous fais cela ? »

« Pas encore, mais l'autre jour je me suis réveillée d'un cauchemar où Emmett a triché sur moi. J'ai du courir au toilettes. La seule chose qui m'a tout fait prendre conscience c'était que c'était juste un rêve. Sinon je crois que j'aurais perdu. »

« Vraiment ? » Bella se senti pleine d'espoir.

« Vraiment »

« J'ai été malade » a dit Alice a voix basse « Toute cette affaire avec Jane m'a fait vomir tant de fois » Les larmes ont coulé de ses yeux, tombant goutte à goutte sur ses belles joues et Bella a fait de même, ses yeux se remplissant et ses larmes tombant goutte a goutte aussi – elle avait eu les larmes facile ses derniers temps.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? » a demandé Bella « Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir pour que je t'aide ? »

« Je n'ai pas cru que tu t'en souciais » a éclaté Alice « J'ai été si mauvaise avec toi et Edward, Bella. Je n'ai pas mérité votre réconfort ou inquiétude. »

« Alice » a gémi Bella en la serrant pour maintenir son amie en place. « Aussi frustrée que je l'étais avec toi tu étais toujours mon amie, je t'aimais toujours. »

« Je sais, mais je viens … pourrions nous ne pas parler de ça pour le moment ? Nous devrions faire la fête ! »

« C'est vrai » a dit Bella brillamment, libérant son emprise sur Alice et en essuyant ses larmes de ses propres yeux. Prenant un verre d'eau, elle l'a inclinée en l'honneur de ses amis. « Pour Alice, Jazz et Rosalie et Emmett » a dit Bella clairement souriant sur ses lèvres humides. « Nous avons des mariages à planifier ! »

« Attendez ! » Alice a arrêté le bras de Bella en abaissant son verre sur la table « Pour Bella et Edward » dit-elle précisément levant les yeux sur Bella, la défiant avec audace.

« Oui » a dit Bella en un grand sourire « A Edward et moi ! »

~GO CUBS~

Cela avait fait huit jours depuis qu'Edward n'avait ni vu ni parlé avec Bella. Quand ils avaient parlé, elle avait dit qu'il serait partit sept jours, mais elle s'était trompée, ça faisait huit et un jour supplémentaire pour lui était une torture, la semaine passée avait été une torture pour lui.

Après avoir joué contre les Red-Eye de Los Angeles et après une série de quatre jeux avec les Dodgers, Edward était maintenant de retour à Chicago et il était à peu près 5h30. La semaine passée, si rien d'autre, lui avait donné beaucoup de temps pour penser à sa relation avec Bella – il a fait exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il fasse et exactement ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui traversait son esprit et en pensant à comment il se sentait à son sujet et ce qu'il voulait. Une seule chose englobait son esprit et maintenant qu'il était de retour et qu'il était si proche, il ne perdrait pas plus de temps. Ils iraient diner ce soir, la réservation était toujours prévue, mais il voulait la voir maintenant – il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Bella fut plus long que ce qu'il avait espéré et il a sauté de la voiture en laissant une liasse d'argent au chauffeur. Il a tiré une balle de base-ball de son sac et a pris sa clé pour ouvrir la porte – il la surprendrait. « Bella ? » a-t-il crié quand il est entré dans sa maison, espérant qu'elle serait déjà réveillée pour sa journée.

Quand il est monté dans les escaliers, il a réalisé que la lumière de la salle de bain était éteinte et que la porte était ouverte – elle n'était pas dedans. En entrant dans sa chambre sombre, il a marché calmement jusqu'à son lit et s'est assis en tendant les bras pour finalement la toucher de nouveau. Ses mains se sont levées vides. _Où est-elle ?_

Avec Alice étant à l'aéroport plus tôt, il savait qu'elle devait être seule maintenant et il ne saurait pas où elle était jusqu'à plus tard ce soir. Peut être qu'elle avait été au bureau plus tôt se dit-il en verrouillant la porte de la maison de nouveau. Il a eu de la chance il était assez tard pour que les taxis soient partout – il en a trouvé un rapidement.

Défait et fatigué, Edward entra dans son bâtiment et jeta un triste sourire à Joe à la réception, lui faisant un signe mou. Au cours de son trajet dans l'ascenseur, Edward a observé la balle de base-ball, en regardant la signature. Ce soir, se dit-il, il la verrait ce soir.

En entrant dans son appartement, il a été instantanément englouti avec le parfum de fraise à nouveau et ses yeux se sont lançés dans sa chambre, ses jambes en mouvements rapides, en courant pratiquement et se jeta sur sa porte ouverte. Elle n'était pas là. S'asseyant sur son lit, Edward s'est changé de ses habits de voyage et se jeta sur une paire de shorts et un t-shirt avant de retourner à la cuisine. Bien qu'il soit fatigué, il avait également très soif.

C'est alors quand il marcha dans le couloir vers la salle de séjour et la cuisine, qu'Edward vit une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur son canapé. _Bella. _Son cœur revenu à la vie, ses mains sont devenues moites et sa respiration est devenue hachurée. Sa vie était ici, dans son appartement, à l'attendre. Il n'avait jamais était plus heureux.

Marchant vers le comptoir, Edward a saisi la balle qu'il avait placé là et sourit en la regardant. Alors il est retourné au canapé et a porté Bella dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à son lit. Elle semblait si inconfortable dans son jean et son polo à manches longues, mais il s'est senti mal à l'aise avec le fait de la déshabiller, il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle avait décidé pour eux.

Au lieu de cela, il l'a posé comme elle était et l'a recouverte en grimpant sur le lit à coté d'elle et enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. Dans une main il se cramponna à la balle qu'il avait ramené à la maison.

Le soleil était lumineux et brillant dans la chambre d'Edward, droit dans les yeux de Bella. Se retournant, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus sur le divan d'Edward, mais dans son lit, et son cœur a bondi sachant que les bras autour d'elle étaient les siens. Se blottissant plus prés de lui, Bella a dirigé ses mains dans son dos se réjouissant de toucher sa peau de nouveau. Inhalant son odeur riche, elle sourit, heureuse qu'il sente comme les framboises – il avait toujours mâché des chewing-gums sur les vols, il lui avait dit une fois que ça l'aider pour ses oreilles.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres et fermant les yeux de nouveau, savourant le moment d'être dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-il resserrant son emprise sur elle et elle s'est écrasée en lui.

« Tu es réveillé ! »

« Mmm » a-t-il fredonnait en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux « J'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'avais à l'esprit de … » il a fait signe au lit avec sa main « Tu avais l'air si mal à l'aise sur le divan. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas » a-t-elle dit timidement, tout a coup de consciente de la situation. Et s'il avait changé d'avis à leurs sujets ? « Je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

« Mmm » gémit-il en mettant un baiser sur sa tête. « As-tu suffisamment eu de temps pour réfléchir ? »

« Oh mon dieu Edward » soupirait-elle « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait passer par là, mais je pense vraiment que ça en valait la peine. »

« Vraiment ? » Le sourire tordu qu'elle adorait brillait sur son visage et elle a atteint un doigt vers le haut pour remonter sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. J'ai eu extrêmement tord de penser que nous avions besoin d'espace. J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point nous nous complétions l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que je t'ai ici. Je veux dire, à chaque fois que tu es parti je me suis sentie comme ça, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois je n'ai pas pu te parler et ça craint. »

« Ça a craint pour moi aussi » a-t-il chuchoté en se penchant courageusement et embrassant innocemment ses lèvres. Elle a ri sottement.

« Et j'avais raison, je suis accro à toi » dit-elle en riant, « Mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Sans toi je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis qu'une ombre de ce que je peux être – ce que je suis- quand je suis avec toi. »

« Bella » soupirai-il « Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu me voles mon coup de foudre dès maintenant » ses paroles sonnaient tristes mais ses yeux était ludiques.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis celui qui est censé être sur ses genoux, rampant, mendiant pour une autre chance, te racontant que je ne suis rien sans toi, comment je ne peux pas respirer, sauf si tu es dans mes bras. Je suis celui qui doit te dire que mon existence n'avait pas de sens jusqu'à ce que je te trouve – ou devrais je dire, jusqu'à ce que Alice nous crée ? »

Le fou rire les pris et Bella se pencha pour baiser les lèvres d'Edward, en s'attardant plus qu'il ne l'avait fait, mais il se détacha plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé. « J'aimerais mieux faire l'amour avec toi en ce moment » soupirait-il, portant son bras de derrière elle entre leurs corps « Mais j'ai besoin de te donné ça d'abord. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en rendez vous » a-t-elle protesté.

« Les rendez-vous ne sont pas la seule raison pour lesquelles un gars donne des fleurs à une fille » est-il intervenu, plaçant la balle dans sa main ouverte.

Regardant vers le bas, Bella voulu voir rapidement de qui était la signature et puis elle avait prévu de l'envoyer rapidement au sol – elle ne voulait rien de plus que l'avoir en elle. _Qu'est ce que ? _Le message et la signature qu'elle regarder sur la balle de base ball blanche immaculé a eu sur elle une double réaction – les larmes ont commencés à couler et elle les a essuyé afin de pouvoir relire le message maintes et maintes fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'inventait pas les choses.

Puis elle se redressa brusquement « Edward ? » dit-elle tremblante « Nous … je … c'est … seulement … » Regardant vers le bas, elle a lu à travers les mots de nouveau et quand elle le fit elle a senti Edward se déplacer en dehors du lit.

_**Bella**_

_**Allons jusqu'au bout ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

_**Edward Masen # 13**_

Quand elle releva la tête, Edward était a genoux au sol, les bras appuyés sur le bord du lit et il tendit la main pour se saisir de ses mains. « S'il y a quelque chose que la semaine dernière m'a montré, Bella, c'est que je ne veux plus être à part de toi, plus jamais. Ça a été une torture de ne pas savoir quand je rentrerais te voir, entendre ta voix, ou même te tenir dans mes bras. Ce sont des choses que je promets de ne jamais tenir pour acquis. Chaque instant que j'arrive à passer avec toi est spécial et je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps. Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Sa tête s'est senti comme si elle tournait vraiment, en essayant de décider si elle rêvait ou non. _Ce n'est pas un rêve !_ La réalisation de Bella est venue quand elle a regardé Edward la regarder fixement et nerveusement, son visage flou en vertu de la chute constante de ses larmes. Ils étaient ensemble seulement depuis quatre mois, non, en fait, sortant ensemble depuis trois. Que pensait-il ? Mais elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait, car elle le ressentait aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas être sans lui, jamais. La douleur de leur séparation avait été plus forte que ce qu'elle n'avait pu gérer en une seule fois.

« Je … » lorsqu'elle regarda les yeux d'Edward elle su ce que sa réponse était, mais elle avait besoin de faire une stipulation, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. « A une condition » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur lui et son corps se raidit. « Je ne veux pas me précipiter dans le mariage. Pouvons trouver un plan pour la prochaine morte-saison ? »

« Est-ce un oui ? » croassa t'il, ses propres larmes menaçants de tomber aussi. Bella se sentie horrible de le laisser attendre.

« Bien sur que c'est un oui » a-t-elle rit le tirant vers le haut du lit à coté d'elle. « Je t'aime tellement Edward » murmurait-elle contre ses lèvres humides les attaquant doucement, passionnément et appréciant la sensation de sa langue quand elle la poussa dans sa bouche ouverte.

« Tu es ma vie maintenant » dit-il la reculant pour la regarder, faisant en sorte qu'elle le comprenne. Ses lèvres ont trouvés les siennes à nouveau et après un moment, trainèrent jusqu'à son cou mordillant sa peau. « Oh » dit-il » se retirant tout d'un coup « J'ai une bague pour toi, mais elle est à la maison chez mes parents. C'est un héritage de famille, mais si tu en préfères une nouvelle -»

« Non ! » elle l'arrêta « Je suis sur que ce sera parfait » dit-elle en riant. Ses larmes se tournant vers le rire – elle était heureuse.

« Nous pouvons obtenir de la rajeunir si tu veux. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, qui l'a transmise à ma mère, qui l'a sauvé pour moi … pour te la donner. »

« Edward » gémit-elle, tirant sa bouche pour qu'elle retrouve la sienne. « Je ne peux plus attendre de voir la bague, mais en ce moment » dit-elle en deux baisers « J'ai besoin que tu -»

« Que je te fasse l'amour ? » l'interrompit-il, sachant très bien qu'elle allait utiliser un autre mot. Un mot qu'il n'avait pas à l'esprit d'entendre à un moment comme celui là, mais cette fois, ce serait différent. Cette fois il ferait l'amour à sa fiancée, il ne baiserait pas sa petite-amie.

* * *

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ! A titre personnel c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés! Montagnes Russes d'émotions et puis cette demande en mariage *soupir* ...**

**L'épilogue ne sera pas aussi long a venir. **

**Sachez qu'a la fin de l'épilogue je vous ferais un résumé de ce qu'il ce passe dans la suite ...**

**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews c'est super gentil.**

**Bisous Gaëlle :)**


	35. EPILOGUE

_**Cette histoire appartient a « Piers13 » je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci a Angie pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire.**_

*O*

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

*O*

**NT/ Merci a PtiteWam pour sa correction :) ...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FAN EPILOGUE**

**8-9 SEPTEMBRE 2009**

« Je veux juste quelque chose de simple et d'élégant » a renchérit Alice en remettant le magazine qu'elle retenait à Rosalie.

« Tu veux dire ça ? » a demandé Bella en lui tendant un magazine avec une photo de ce qu'elle croyait être le gâteau de mariage parfait, ce qu'elle imaginait pour elle et Edward à leur mariage, mais c'était encore loin et elle était sur qu'elle trouverait autre chose.

« C'est parfait ! » a glapi Alice déchirant la photo du magazine pour le regarder. « Je vais devoir changer les couleurs mais j'aime ça ! »

« Blanc sur blanc cassé ? » a demandé Bella, parce que c'était la façon dont elle se représentait le gâteau.

« Exactement. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux … attends » a dit Alice, scrutant l'humeur de Bella. « Tu veux ce gâteau ! Je ne prends pas ton gâteau Bella »

« Allez Alice » gémit Bella « Mon mariage est dans plus d'un an. Le tiens est dans trois mois. »

« Moins de trois mois » a corrigé Rose en prenant la photo des mains d'Alice pour le regarder. C'était très beau et élégant, une fontaine sous un gâteau à trois étages avec de vraies fleurs sur le dessus de chaque couche. C'était un gâteau blanc avec des spirales roses sur les cotés. Au sommet il y avait des époux tout en blanc et une touche de vert qui encadrait les mariés en porcelaine.

« Je suis sure que je trouverais autre chose avant mon mariage Alice. »

« Es tu sure ? » le gâteau était parfait – exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle ne voulait pas l'enlever à Bella. Planifier un mariage alors que ses deux amies les plus proches prévoyaient le leur, était stressant.

« Positif. D'ailleurs, je suis sur qu'au moment où je déciderais de mon gâteau de mariage, des choses plus grandes et de meilleure qualité seront là. » L'a taquiné Bella avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui ! » Hurla Emmett jusqu'à la salle de séjour et Bella se leva pour voir pourquoi il était excité, mais elle du retenir son mouvement brusque qui lui a fait tourner la tête avec des étourdissements, lui faisant faire une brève pause avant de se diriger dans le salon.

Heureusement, Belle fut capable d'attraper une rediffusion du circuit à deux points d'Edward et elle l'acclama avec nostalgie, souhaitant être avec lui. Les Cubs jouaient le deuxième match d'une série de trois matchs contre les Pirates de Pittsburgh et ne seraient pas à la maison avant demain soir. Alice et Bella étaient chez Emmett et Rosalie, endroit qu'ils avaient surnommés « le mariage central » depuis que Rosalie avait chaque magazine de mariage et brochures locales pour les mariages dans la région de Chicago dans leur appartement.

« Il est un gardien » a dit fièrement Emmett en parlant d'Edward et Bella eu un petit rire, se laissant tomber à coté de lui sur le canapé.

« Il l'est » a-t-elle chuchoté, se penchant sur le coté d'Emmett et fermant les yeux.

« Swan ! » a crié alors Rosalie en secouant Bella.

« Je viens » a-t-elle marmonné en faisant son chemin de nouveau vers la salle à manger formelle où les boites, les livres et les magazines étaient parsemés de partout. _Mariage Central. _Bella contourna la coin et elle entendit les voix feutrées de Rosalie et Alice et a marqué une pause.

« Est-elle toujours malade ? » a demandé Rosalie en toute hâte, essayant d'être silencieuse.

« Oui, mais elle l'a été pas mal aujourd'hui. » La tête d'Alice a disparu quand elle a fouillé dans l'ouverture de la salle à manger et son calme s'est changé pour s'ouvrir gaiment sur Bella quand elle la vit. « Hé Bella ! Je répétais juste à Rosalie ta conversation avec Tanya. »

« Oh oui » a soupiré Bella en ignorant ce qu'elle avait entendu par hasard et en s'asseyant à coté d'elles. Ses amies étaient inquiètes pour elle et elle les comprenait. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir de nouvelles à leur dire. Demain elle le pourrait, se dit-elle.

Le mois passé, Bella ne s'était pas sentie bien du tout. Au début elle a cru qu'elle avait attrapé quelque chose et ensuite la grippe est arrivée, elle a pensait que tout redeviendrait normal après qu'elle se soit rétablie. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Certains jours étaient mieux que d'autres, mais elle se sentait toujours patraque d'une certaine façon. Presque chaque jour elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir en ressentant des crampes bizarres dans son estomac, mais dès qu'elle commençait à s'en soucier ça s'en allait. Enfin, elle a décidé qu'avec tout le stress et le fiasco de Jane avait dû lui donner un ulcère. Alors qu'elle avait prévu d'aller voir un médecin demain, elle irait voir son gynécologue – insistance d'Alice, car un gynécologue connaissait mieux le corps d'une femme – avant qu'Edward n'arrive à la maison plus tard dans la soirée.

« Alors ? » a demandé Rosalie, dressant l'oreille en prévision.

« Elle a tout expliqué sur elle et sur Brian, je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails – ce n'est pas mon histoire, et croyez moi, c'est une sacrée histoire ! »

« Tu ne peux pas nous dire ça et ne rien nous dire ! » haleta Rosalie.

« J'ai tout essayé » a dit Alice avec une petite moue « et je n'ai pas réussi à la faire bouger. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit » a dit ironiquement Bella en roulant des yeux. « Tanya a présenté ses excuses pour avoir flirter avec Edward. Elle a dit que c'était une personne charmeuse et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé. » Quand ses deux amies ont roulé des yeux elle a continué. « En fait sa mère veut Edward avec elle. Carmen a toujours aimé Edward et détesté Brian, alors quand elle a annoncé son divorce le complot a commencé. Elle a avoué être d'accord avec ça au début, mais elle a dit que dès qu'elle l'avait vu avec moi elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre son plan à exécution. »

« Mais au bar et la fête d'anniversaire ? » a demandé Rosalie. « Et comment elle a été froide avec moi ? »

« Elle jouait le jeu pour que sa mère soit apaisé, mais elle insiste sur le fait que tout ça ne voulait rien dire. Et elle a été méchante avec Alice parce qu'elle était jalouse, je pense. Je crois qu'elle pensait que Jazz était hot et elle a voulu aller vers lui mais elle s'est ensuite rendue compte qu'il était avec toi et elle a été ennuyée. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été impolie avec vous au premier jeu, mais elle a avoué avoir était impolie intentionnellement le jour suivant. »

« Elle veut Jazz ? » soupira Alice.

« Elle s'est intéressée à lui, mais elle n'est plus sur lui maintenant »

« Et c'est tout ? » a demandé Rosalie.

« Et bien non, pas vraiment. Lorsque nous lui avons joués le mauvais tour, elle s'est mise en colère et c'est pourquoi elle s'est associé avec Jake pour essayer de nous séparer Edward et moi. Emmett ou Seth t'ont-ils dit ce qu'elle avait fait à Jake ? »

« Non, mais Seth a agi bizarrement ces derniers temps » a dit Rosalie « Je l'ai attrapé à chuchoter avec Emmett l'autre jour et il s'est calmé quand je suis rentrée dans la pièce. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Bella est allée dans le détail de Bruce et Tony et comment Tanya lui avait dit que Jake s'étaient réunis avec eux à plusieurs reprises depuis cette nuit là où elle les avait présenté. Cette pensée fut drôle pour Bella, sachant d'Edward qu'Emmett avait entendu que Jake avait fait des avances à Seth et avait confondu les choses avec lui.

« Pauvre Seth » a dit Bella « je pense que le sujet autour des sentiments de Jake pour lui le rend maintenant complètement paniqué et qu'il veut déménager de nouveau à Washington pour être loin de Jake ! »

« Alors son obsession pour toi n'était qu'une couverture ? Je ne le crois pas. »

« Je ne le crois pas non plus » a soupiré Alice « mais aussi longtemps qu'il s'éloigne de vous deux, je serais okay avec ça. Je veux qu'il tienne ses mains à distance de Seth. Le pauvre gars. »

« Il l'a menacé d'appelé Billy –le père de Jake – et de lui dire. C'est ce qu'Edward m'a dit en tous cas. »

« Bien assez parlé de Jake et Seth. Je veux savoir ce que tu as dis à Tanya. » A dit Rosalie en changeant de thème.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai accepté ses excuses. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire d'autre ? »

« Lui crié dessus, et lui que c'est une chienne ! »

« Rose, je n'ai pas l'énergie d'être furieuse. » Fronçant les sourcils, Bella a commencé à tourner les pages d'un magazine de mariage.

« Tu l'évites »

« Non, je ne le fais pas. Elle sera à la fête de samedi et j'ai l'intention de lui parler. »

« Alors quoi ? Vous êtes les meilleures copines maintenant ? » a demandé Rosalie incrédule.

« Non ! Mais je vais lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire à Edward et moi sur l'obsession de Jake et ses plans pour nous séparer. Elle n'a pas eu à revenir sur Jake, mais je ne suis pas exactement heureuse avec la façon dont elle l'a fait. Elle n'était pas non plus obligée de présenter des excuses. » Soupira bruyamment Bella en laissant tomber ses épaules.

« Écoutez, vous savez que je ne me sens pas bien, et je sais que vous chuchotiez autour de moi quand j'étais dans le salon avec Emmett. Je suis morte de peur que quelque chose n'aille pas avec moi et j'espère seulement qu'il s'agit d'un ulcère, mais que faire si ce n'est pas ça ? »

Ouvrant la bouche pour parler de ce qu'elles pensaient de la maladie de Bella, Bella les coupa, les faisant taire avec son bras pour y mettre fin. « Je ne veux pas entendre vos théories. Je vais chez le médecin demain -»

« Un gynécologue » a dit Alice d'un ton neutre en clignant un énorme sourire complice à Rosalie.

« Et » Bella dit avec force « Je n'ai pas le temps ou l'énergie à consacrer à haïr Tanya maintenant. Il y a trop de chose qui ce passe dans ma vie – je vais juste essayer d'être civilisée avec elle. »

~GO CUBS~

« On se sent bien » a gémi Bella quand sa main gauche a joué avec son mamelon percé par-dessus son t-shirt mince. Son téléphone se trouvait à coté pendant qu'un engin ennuyeux était attaché à son oreille, lui permettant de parler avec Edward et d'utiliser les deux mains en même temps. Après être rentrée à la maison en quittant Emmett et Rosalie, elle a pris une douche et s'est retrouvée dans son lit, attendant qu'Edward l'appelle. Aujourd'hui avait été pas si mal et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que la normale – assez bien pour faire un peu de folie.

« Tire dessus » a dit Edward à travers son oreillette, les mains déboutonnant son jeans avant de frotter sur la bosse qu'il a finalement libéré en soupirant de la liberté qu'il ressentait maintenant.

« Ugh » A gémit Bella en le tirant « J'ai besoin de plus, Eddie. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Allume le vibro, Bella, mais ne l'utilises pas encore. Je veux l'entendre. »

Levant le vibromasseur sur le lit, Bella a allumé la tige et le lapin et le porta à sa bouche. « Peux-tu l'entendre ? » ronronna t'elle avant de coller sa langue pour le lécher et gravir la longueur de sa torsion rose.

« Mmhmm » les mains d'Edward ont poussés son pantalon pour l'enlever entièrement, le laissant juste avec son caleçon noir. « Que dirais tu pour moi Bella ? Que veux tu que je fasse ? »

Passant la tête vers sa table de chevet, Bella a attrapé son album photo et a tourné les première pages, se concentrant sur celle qu'elle aimait regarder quand il était sur la route, sa queue bien raide avec une goutte d'eau luisante sur sa pointe – dieu merci Edward avait une grande imprimante et du papier photo. « Je voudrai te gouter à l'heure actuelle, Edward. Je veux faire courir ma langue le long de ta queue et autour de ta tête, pour lécher les goutes à l'extrémité. »

Pendant que Bella parlait, Edward a mit sa main à l'intérieur de ses sous vêtements et a légèrement suivi ses doigts le long de son érection, en imaginant que c'était sa langue. Ce fut dur de bien faire, il a donc poussé son boxer complètement et a ensuite repris ses mouvements, poussant un soupir profond quand il l'a fait.

« Mes lèvres » a continué Bella « Veulent s'étendre autour de toi. Dieu je veux que tu baises ma bouche » avec ses mots, Bella a poussé le bout du vibro rose dans sa bouche et l'a sucé.

Entendant les gémissements étouffés de Bella, Edward a mis ses doigts autour de lui et a commencé à se caresser lentement de haut en bas, sachant fort bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la permission de le faire encore. Dans son esprit il a imaginé sa succion sur sa queue, sa bouche le baisant en gémissant contre lui. _Merde ! _Il leva les mains de lui gémissant tout à coup sourdement, il avait failli venir avant de pouvoir être en mesure de reprendre sa main sur sa bite.

« Bella, déplace le lapin lentement sur ton corps et n'oublies pas de le laisser reposer contre tes mamelons »

« Où veux tu que je m'arrête ? »

« Lorsque tu arrives à ta culotte » dit-il, l'imaginant dans un short pour homme des Cubs dont il avait les photos « Es tu encore là ? »

« Mmhmm »

« Touches toi » gémit-il « Mais ne retire pas ta culotte. »

« Au dessus ou au dessous ? » dit elle en caressant des doigts de sa main libre sur son centre, sentant l'humidité du coton doux qui la couvrait.

« Au dessus »

« C'est si humide Edward. »

« Si j'étais avec toi, je te sucerais à travers ta culotte mouillée, Bella. Dieu je veux te gouter. Veux-tu le faire pour moi ? Te gouter ? »

Sans hésiter Bella a retiré sa culotte et a pressé deux de ses doigts dans sa chatte en gémissant à la sensation de la pénétration, puis elle les a sortis, les portant à sa bouche et les lécha, lui laissant entendre le son. « C'est doux » soupirait-elle en se léchant les doigts pour tout enlever.

Saisissant son érection douloureuse, Edward se mit à se caresser de nouveau en écoutant le son de sa langue léchant le jus de ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait à la regarder en ce moment. Pour Noël, il aurait besoin d'acheter pour chacun d'eux, une caméra vidéo pour leurs ordinateurs portables.

« Dieux Bella je ne peux plus attendre. »

« Es tu prêt ? » a-t-elle demandé, positionnant son jouet à son ouverture – il était encore allumé, prêt à partir.

« Es tu sure que tu veux que je l'utilise ? » il se ne sentait pas très à l'aise avec tout ces jouet de plaisir solitaire, Bella avait acheté à Edward une chatte de poche et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait l'utiliser – ça lui semblait étrange « Ma main travaille parfaitement »

« Edward j'ai une bite en silicone qui me baise en ce moment » a t'elle dit haletante en poussant le vibro à l'intérieur d'elle et en gémissant du contact. « Tu ferais mieux de baiser ce jouet en plastique. » la simple raison à la pensée d'Edward baisant la chatte rose – oui c'était rose – de poche qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui l'a excitée. Et la meilleure chose était qu'elle vibrait aussi. « Et n'oublies pas de l'allumer. »

Il saisi l'engin bizarre en plastique dans sa main, Edward l'a allumé et l'a tenu dans sa main, le plaçant au bout de sa queue. Avec son autre main il a saisi la bouteille d'huile de graissage et la fait gicler –un peu trop- le long de sa longueur avant que sa main ne fasse glisser et qu'il n'entre dans le plastique jouet vibrant. « Aaah » A gémit Edward en appréciant le sentiment du plastique semblable à la chair autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. « Putain Bella, on se sent si bien. »

« Mmm » a-t-elle gémi « Le lapin me fait sentir stupéfiant aussi. Dieu Edward je ne peux pas la battre à l'intérieur de moi assez vite » a t'elle haleté en heurtant le lapin rose en elle et elle a soulevé sa jambe gauche en l'air. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait complètement le jouet en elle, le lapin vibrait contre son clitoris et elle est devenue de plus en plus proche de l'arrivée.

« Comment ton minet se sent-il ? »

Riant de son choix de mot, Edward a hoché la tête, mais a alors gémi quand il a vraiment pensé qu'il avait l'impression d'être autour d'elle. C'était sans doute mieux que sa main, mais il aurait vraiment voulu la bouche de Bella autour de lui, ou son minet chaud et mouillé ou encore mieux, son cul serré.

« Putain ! Mieux que je n'aurais cru que ce serait » a-t-il gémi. En saisissant son album de photo à coté de lui sur le lit de sa main libre, il a en toute hâte tourné vers sa photo préféré, la bouche de Bella autour de sa queue.

« Quelle photo regardes-tu ? » lui a-t-il demandé et elle a gémi, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment. « Bella, je regarde ta bouche autour de ma queue, que regardes tu ? »

Frénétiquement Bella a saisi son album de nouveau et a tourné une à une les pages pour atteindre sa photo préféré, la tête d'Edward entre ses cuisses. Putain_ ! Quelle vue ! _« Les cheveux auburn entre mes jambes » A-t-elle gémit quand ses orteils ont commencé à se contracter « Edward » a-t-elle haleté quand elle a poussé le vibro aussi loin en elle qu'elle le pouvait et permettant au lapin d'aller vibrer complètement contre son clitoris. « Putain ! Edward, je viens ! » Ses jambes ont commencés leurs spasmes d'abord et ensuite une ruée s'est propagée en une chaleur de par son corps jusqu'à ses bras et sa tête s'est secouée et elle a commencé à gémir de son orgasme.

Entendant les gémissements de Bella à l'autre bout, Edward a accéléré sa main, les pulsations de la chatte en plastique se déplaçant sans effort sur lui « Bella » rugit-il « j'aime te regarder sucer ma bite ! » Dans son esprit il voyait la bouche de Bella autour de lui, puis il se tournant de nouveau vers l'album pour le voir en version imprimée. Son corps s'est secoué violemment de sa libération. « Oh putain ! Bella ! » À perdre haleine il dit tout bas un tas de « Je t'aime » par l'intermédiaire du téléphone puis il a éteint la chatte de poche et l'enleva.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout les deux se sont retrouvés sur leurs lits, haletant dans leur récepteur et ne disant aucuns mots. Finalement Bella s'est levée et remis ses vêtements en sortant rapidement de sa porte à la salle de bain pour laver son jouet. Edward l'a écoutait faire tout le temps et il s'est ensuite rendu compte qu'il devrait faire la même chose s'il voulait réutiliser la chose, puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Après avoir chacun lavé leurs jouets, ils se sont recouchés dans leurs lits, Bella s'est pelotonnée en boule et a gémit « j'ai rendez vous chez mon médecin demain. » a-t-elle chuchoté, en ayant peur d'aborder le sujet.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien je suppose. Aujourd'hui n'a pas été trop mauvais. J'ai constaté que si je garde quelque chose dans mon estomac, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai lu sur internet que les ulcères sont très capricieux et qu'ils conservaient les aliments fades dans l'estomac pour maintenir au loin la douleur et la nausée. » Elle avait lu que la prise de poids pouvait être du à l'augmentation de l'alimentation afin de maintenir l'ulcère à l'écart et elle pensait à coup sur qu'elle éprouvait cela aussi, bien que ce ne fut pas trop mauvais. C'était seulement la manière dont ses vêtements s'adaptaient à elle.

« J'aurais souhaité y aller avec toi » a-t-il dit tristement.

« Inquiètes toi juste du jeu de demain. » Les Cubs n'avaient pas très bien joués et ils semblaient seulement devenir de plus en plus mauvais. Edward se maintenait cependant. Sa moyenne au bâton était de 322, ce qui n'était pas aussi bon que l'année dernière, mais c'était encore décent. Malheureusement les Cubs ne pouvaient pas garder leur côte de départ. « Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport okay ? »

« Aucun autre argument » a-t-il dit heureux qu'elle soit là. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle viendrait le chercher. « Tu te rends comptes qu'il peut y avoir des journalistes n'est ce pas ? » Peu de temps après sa proposition, Edward et Bella avaient apportés l'anneau de son arrière grand-mère chez un bijoutier de Chicago dans la rue de l'État et avait demandé une réajustassions pour elle.

D'une manière ou d'une autre les médias avaient attrapés les nouvelles et de nouvelles rumeurs sur eux avait été crées de nouveau. Évidement ses rumeurs étaient vraies, mais ils ne voulaient pas faire de remarque d'une manière ou d'une autre. Edward voulait attendre jusqu'à ce que la bague soit vraiment à son doigt avant de pouvoir dire le mot et c'était la première chose pour laquelle il avait rendez vous jeudi matin, il irait la chercher pour déjeuner et il lui mettrait l'anneau à son doigt, faisant fonction de leur engagement.

« Je suis sur qu'il y en aura » a-t-elle soupiré « Je regrette de ne pas avoir déjà la bague, ils pourraient juste y obtenir un coup d'œil et nous laisser ensuite la paix. »

« Ce ne sera plus très long ma chérie »

« Je sais » a-t-elle baillé. L'épuisement qu'elle connaissait toujours était la seule chose qui la désorientée. La seule chose, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé comme étant l'un des symptômes de l'ulcère, sauf peut être en raison d'un manque de sommeil la nuit, qu'elle avait. Pour une raison étrange, elle pouvait se trouver éveillée pendant des heures en baillant. Elle pouvait être si épuisée la nuit, mais l'insomnie semblait la frapper dernièrement.

« Je devrais te laisser. » a-t-il baillé en arrière.

« Bien » elle a fait la moue sur son téléphone.

« Tu m'appelles après ton rendez vous demain ? »

« Tu seras en plein milieu d'un jeu » a t'elle ri « Et au moment où je pourrais te parler tu seras monté dans l'avion. Je vais juste te dire tout ça quand je viendrais te chercher ! »

« Okay ma chérie, bonne chance pour demain. Je penserais à toi. »

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. Maintenant raccroches pour que tu puisses te reposer ! »

~GO CUBS~

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Alice en se promenant dans la cuisine. C'était formidable pour Bella de voir le retour confiant d'Alice. Pendant un certain temps, Alice avait fait disparaitre amour et respect. Mais maintenant, depuis la recherche sur les résultats du test de paternité et d'avoir pris la décision d'élever le bébé de Jazz, Alice était devenue plus forte de nouveau. En fait elle était devenue plus forte aujourd'hui avec un nouveau but dans la vie. Le lutin avait avec Bella obtenue beaucoup d'informations, autant qu'elles avaient pu en retenir sur les bébés nés de femmes toxicomanes. Certaines de ces informations étaient effrayantes, mais Alice avait tout pris et ce préparait dans un esprit positif, une attitude positive.

« Pas trop bien ce matin » a gémit Bella devant la moitié de son verre de lait. La recherche qu'elle avait faite disait que la consommation du lait était bonne pour les ulcères.

« Ton rendez vous est aujourd'hui ? » Alice frotta les mains dans la dos de Bella avec un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« Ouais. J'espère qu'il a quelque chose de facile qu'ils pourront faire pour cette chose stupide. »

« Bella as-tu pensé que peut être ce n'était pas un ulcère ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » Bella a abattu le reste de son lait, puis a commencé à reprendre la bout de pain en face d'elle. Pour une raison quelconque, l'odeur de celui-ci lui retourné le ventre, mais pas assez pour avoir à courir à la salle de bain. Ce fut le pire moment de ses symptômes, les nausées, sans libération. Si seulement elle pouvait vomir, alors peut être qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

Ses soucis se sont déplacées vers les MST nombreuses qui avait étaient dépistés, et elle se demandait si son test avait été exact. Soupirant bruyamment, elle a pris une bouchée de pain grillé et mâcha de façon spectaculaire, obligeant la substance rugueuse à passer sa gorge. Tout les quatre s'étaient révélés négatif pour tout, y compris le VIH. Le jour ou Jazz avait obtenu ses résultats – il avait était le dernier à les recevoir – ils étaient tout sortis célébrer ça. Non, elle n'avait pas vu d'étrange ou bizarre MST se rappela t'elle.

Assise dans la chaise à coté de Bella, Alice a pris une grande inspiration avant de pouvoir penser à balancer que ce qu'elle pensait était incorrect – en affectant plutôt son amie. « Quand a été ta dernière période de règles Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » Bella secoua la tête vers Alice et la regarda fixement. _Sérieusement ? Il n'y a aucun moyen ! Je connais mon corps !_

« Il n'y a aucun moyen que je sois enceinte Alice. Je connais mon corps Alice et Edward a utilisé une protection pendant les périodes à risque. »

« Peux tu me dire de quand date ta dernière période ? »

Frustrée, Bella a commencé à penser à la dernière fois où elle avait eut ses règles. Elle savait que ça devait être début aout, mais elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir eu. Bien qu'elle se souvienne d'un peu de perte à la fin juillet, mais il y avait vraiment eu très peu. Peut être avait elle eu une période de répit dû à tous ce stress. Dès la fin de juillet, Bella pensa remonter plus loin et elle se souvint qu'elle avait traversé sa période directement avant qu'ils ne partent pour Saint Louis pour l'All Star Game.

« C'est dur à dire » a dit Bella avec défi en regardant Alice en essayant de cacher la peur qui s'accumulait à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Quand étais-ce ? » a demandé Alice sans renoncer.

« Début Juillet ? » Quand Alice a haleté, Bella a continu. « Mais je les ai eu un petit peu aussi fin juillet, Alice. Je crois que j'ai juste eu une période très claire en dehors de toute la tension. Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre comment ça a été horrible à ce moment là ! »

« Bella, j'ai parcouru beaucoup de livres de grossesse et tout ces trucs » a dit doucement Alice qui s'est ensuite levée pour saisir l'agenda sur le mur et l'a apporté sur la table. « Tiens » a-t-elle dit « Montres moi autour de quand tu crois avoir eu ta dernière période en juillet. »

Regardant directement le mois de Juillet, Bella s'est souvenue que tout avait fini directement avant qu'ils ne partent pour Saint Louis vers le 12. En comptant en arrière, Bella est remontée au 7 juillet et a marqué une pause, sachant fort bien que c'était le jour où ça avait commencé, quelques jours après qu'Emmett est fait sa demande à Rosalie. « C'est la » a-t-elle dit en montrant le 7.

« Et tu m'as dis que tu avais eu des pertes à la fin juillet ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas me souvenir de quand exactement. »

« As-tu un cycle normal de 28 jours ? »

« Un peu, selon la tension et les trucs »

« Donc tu as ovulé autour du 21 ? »

« Oui, et Edward était sur la route ! Voila ! » s'est elle exclamée, en montrant la date « Il n'était pas à la maison jusqu'au jeudi 23 » le relief se levait sur elle et elle a sourit.

« Bella, tu n'ovules jamais en retard ? »

« Quelques fois mais je fais normalement attention aux signes. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'inquiéter Bella, mais je pense que ce que tu as aperçue fin juillet pourrait être l'implantation – vois tu ? Ça faisait un peu plus de trois semaines par rapport à ta dernière période. »

« Quoi ? »

« Environ une semaine après la conception -environ trois semaines après le début de ta dernière période, l'œuf s'implante dans le mur utérin. Certaines personnes ne sentent rien et n'ont aucun symptômes du tout quand cela arrive, mais certaines disent qu'elles ressentent des crampes et aperçoive quelques pertes. Certaines personnes connaissent les deux, mais chacun est différent. »

Le cœur de Bella a bondit. Elle s'est vraiment souvenue avoir eu des crampes ce jour là. Elle s'en est souvenue parce qu'elle avait été troublée parce que ça lui faisait plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire et avait duré environ 10 minutes et était ensuite partie. Ces pertes avaient été de courtes durées aussi et ensuite elle en avait eut certaines plus gênante, moins sévère, environs une semaine plus tard sans s'en apercevoir elle a cru qu'elle aurait sa période mais ne l'avait jamais eu. _Merde !_

« Alice tu m'effraies. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'effrayer, mais tout tes autres symptômes en ce moment sont aussi des symptômes de première grossesse. »

« Pourquoi sais tu tout ces trucs sur la grossesse et autre ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, j'ai lu tout ça pour me préparer au bébé » Une chose que Bella et Alice avaient en commun était la capacité à être excessive dans quelque chose – la rechercher étant l'un d'eux.

~GO CUBS~

Quand Bella remplie tout ses papiers pour son identification, elle descendit à la ligne qui demandé de quand daté sa dernière période de menstruation et elle a gelé – elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Elle voulait encore que le médecin la test pour un ulcère, mais elle voulait aussi savoir d'une manière ou d'un autre si elle était enceinte. Ainsi, elle a mis un point d'interrogation sur la ligne et a remis ses papiers.

Quand elle a rencontré l'infirmière, elle a était interrogé sur la date et Bella a expliqué du mieux qu'elle le pu ce qui c'était passé dans son corps, insistant lourdement qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de stress durant cette période. La prochaine qu'elle vit c'est l'infirmière lui tendant une tasse en lui disant de faire pipi dedans.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella était assise sur la table d'examen avec sa moitié inférieure nue, sous un drap en papier, attendant que le médecin entre. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait, anticipant les nouvelles qu'elle commençait à réaliser et qui allait affecter le reste de sa vie.

« Bonjour Bella » A dit un vieux monsieur aux cheveux gris alors qu'il marchait dans la pièce après avoir légèrement frappé.

« Bonjour Docteur Brown » dit-elle poliment, puis avalant péniblement – un morceau s'étant formé dans sa gorge.

« Et bien Bella, je suis sure que vous savez pourquoi nous vous avons demandé de nous donner un échantillon » dit-il avec un sourire. « On m'a dit que votre dernière période menstruelle avait été le sept juillet ? »

« Je pense que oui » dit-elle, en suivant les instructions non verbales du médecin pour s'allonger sur la table.

Poussant la papier blanc pour couvrir le haut de son pubis et en soulevant sa chemise pour exposer son ventre, M. Brown a commencé doucement à presser dans son bas ventre. Quand il a eut fini, il se dirigea vers le fond de la table pour sortir les étriers métalliques. « Pouvez-vous mettre vos pieds dedans » a-t-il demandé en faisant signe vers l'étrier. Une fois qu'elle le fit, il lui demanda de descendre plus bas sur la table.

Une fois qu'elle fut en place, le médecin mis une paire de gants en latex, puis mis un peu de gel sur ses deux doigts. « Ce sera un peu froid » dit-il et Bella a senti ses larmes piquer commençant à se former dans ses yeux quand il a commencé l'examen. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment, c'est qu'Edward soit avec elle. Elle avait soudain peur de tout et avait besoin de lui.

« D'accord, vous pouvez vous assoir maintenant » dit le docteur en ôtant ses gants, puis le jetant dans la poubelle. Tirant un tabouret rond plus près à coté de la table, il s'est assis et a souri chaleureusement à Bella qui s'est elle-même ajustée sur la table.

« Normalement quand je donne ce genre de nouvelles, la personne sur la table est extatique, mais j'ai le sentiment que vous n'avait pas l'espoir de ce que je m'apprête à dire. »

« Non » marmonna Bella, sachant ce que le verdict était.

« Selon la date que vous m'avez donné pour votre dernière période et la taille de votre utérus, vous semblez être à peu prés de neuf semaines de grossesse. »

« Neuf semaines ! Ça ne peut pas être ça ! » a protesté Bella. « Ça voudrait dire que je suis tombée enceinte alors que j'avais mes règles ! Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Il rit doucement, a sorti un calendrier et il le retourna vers juillet « Pour dater une grossesse on commence avec la date de la dernière période menstruelle, ce qui donnerait une date de conception vers le 21 juillet »

« Le 23 » l'a interrompu Bella « Mon fiancé était hors de la ville le 21 et je n'ai pas triché sur lui »

« Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions faire l'échographie et obtenir une meilleur jour, nous utiliserons simplement votre LMP **(NT/ Dernières période de règle)** » dit-il avec un sourire, ignorant le fait que Bella connaissait son corps et sa vie sexuelle mieux que lui.

« Quand pourrais-je faire une échographie ? » dit-elle, en espérant que ce serait bientôt parce qu'elle fut soudainement inquiète de dire à Edward qu'elle était enceinte et il penserait qu'elle l'avait conçu un jour où il avait été en dehors de la ville, et il présumerait qu'elle l'aurait trompé.

« Et bien je ne suis pas obstétricien Bella, juste gynécologue – l'assurance pour faute professionnelle est trop cher alors l'un de nous à du faire la pratique nécessaire pour être a l'abri. Ma femme n'est pas si heureuse de mon choix, mais je suis à la maison plus souvent. » Il rit de sa plaisanterie boiteuse et a ensuite poursuivi. « Vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous avec un de mes partenaires en sortant. Normalement, nous faisons la première écho aux alentour des 12 semaines, mais puisque vous n'êtes pas sûre de la date exacte, je suis sur que nous pourrons le voir plus tôt. Assurez vous de la dire à la réceptionniste que vous avez besoin d'un rendez vous pour une échographie.

Bella était sûre de ses dates, mais elle n'allait pas lui dire – elle voulait l'échographie. « Je n'ai donc qu'à prendre rendez-vous et c'est tout ? »

« L'infirmière reviendra prendre votre sang, vous donner de la littérature, une prescription pour les vitamines prénatales et un sac de bons, mais oui, vous aurez juste à prendre rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine et vous pourrez partir. Il y a trois obstétriciens ici en compagnie de deux sages femmes. Renseignez vous sur les avantages de chacun et décider qui vous voulez offrir à votre bébé. Si je devais donner une recommandation pour un obstétricien, je vous suggère de voir le Docteur Norton. Toutes les dames s'extasient sur lui. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et puis il lui sourit avant de lui dire au revoir et de marcher vers la porte.

L'infirmière est alors entrée et a donné à Bella un sac de couche complet avec des bons, des coupons, des magazines pour elle, avec un livret relié en spirales en expliquant les procédures du bureau pour les rendez vous et le reste. Tout ce que l'infirmière lui disait est entrée dans une oreille et directement ressortie par l'autre, Bella réfléchissait à comment elle allait annoncer le nouvelle à Edward.

Après que l'infirmière eu fini son baratin, Bella a été amené dans une petite pièce de laboratoire dans le hall du bas et l'infirmière a commencé à tout préparer pour lui tirer du sang. Juste cette seule pensée, a fait s'élancer la tête de Bella et tordit son estomac, son visage a pâli et sa respiration est devenue hachurée. Et juste au moment où l'aiguille a piqué le bras de Bella, elle s'est évanouie.

Se réveillant sur une table d'examen dans une pièce vide, Bella a pris du temps pour réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Inconsciemment sa main a disparue et a frotté son estomac. _Je suis enceinte._ La pensée n'était pas exactement heureuse, mais elle n'était pas triste non plus. Elle avait sans doute peur, mais d'une façon étrange, elle était optimiste. Les larmes ont commencé à se former dans ses yeux et cette fois, au lieu d'être ennuyée avec son système hydraulique desserré, elle leur a permis de tomber en riant sottement – elle allait être maman !

Sur son chemin vers la réceptionniste, Bella a pris rendez vous pour le mercredi matin prochain, le 16 septembre. Edward avait un jeu le soir à Wrigley ce jour là et devrait être capable de prendre le rendez vous de 10 heures a-t-elle espéré.

Maintenant tout ce qu'elle devait faire était lui dire la nouvelle.

~GO CUBS~

L'attente de l'avion d'Edward était une véritable torture absolue ! Aussitôt qu'Alice est arrivée à la maison de son travail, Bella lui a montré tout ces trucs et lui a dit la nouvelle. Bella ne se sentait pas toujours très bien et Alice a commencé à lui donner des conseils pour ses nausées et vomissements du matin, Bien que Bella est insisté pour dire que c'était plus que les matins qu'elle devait gérer.

Elles sont allées dans des voitures séparées et Bella a suivi Alice à O'Hare et s'est garée directement à côté d'elle. Elle avait décidé de le dire à Edward ce soir, aussitôt qu'ils seraient arrivés à la maison – elle savait juste que si elle trainait pour lui dire, il la ferait trainer et perdrait ses nerfs. En plus elle voulait qu'ils soit habitué à l'idée de la grossesse avant la fête à laquelle ils devaient assister samedi après le jeu.

En raison de leur engagement et de l'anniversaire de Bella, Ed et Elizabeth avaient organisés une fête. Ce n'était pas dans l'idée de Bella de s'amuser, mais pour Edward et ses parents elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, même se montrer en souriant gracieusement à une fête organisé en son honneur – et celui d'Edward aussi. Les fêtes d'anniversaire n'avaient pas toujours été sa place préférée, elle détestait être le centre d'attention et ne savait jamais quoi dire quand elle ouvrait les cadeaux des gens – elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les mensonges.

« Tiens » a dit Alice en donnant à Bella une bouteille d'eau « Ça pourrait te faire te sentir mieux. »

« Merci Alice. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été si oublieuse tout ce temps. Depuis combien de temps tu le soupçonnais ? »

« Depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais tu as eu la grippe. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard que j'ai réalisé que tes nausées n'étaient jamais parties et tu te plaignais constamment de la façon horrible dont tu te sentais ! » Alice a rit un peu et a tapoté Bella sur son genoux « Nous allons être maman ensemble ! » A-t-elle alors couiné et Bella regarda au loin.

« Shh » a sifflé Bella en se retournant pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu leur conversation par hasard. Il n'y avait pas seulement les femmes et d'autres membres de famille attendant que les Cubs arrivent, mais il y avait aussi des journalistes et ils avaient déjà pris quelques photos d'elle et Alice.

En plus des rumeurs de l'engagement d'Edward et Bella volant autour d'eux, le bureau du papa d'Edward avait commencé à diffusé la rumeur qu'Alice et Jazz adoptaient un enfant, donc les médias étaient vraiment au bon endroit. Elles avaient même du vaincre quelques journalistes trop désireux à leur maison en appelant la police pour leur donner un coup de pied hors de la propriété.

« Désolée, je suis juste si excitée. »

Avec ces mots, Bella a étudié son amie. Elle était inquiète à propos d'Alice, car elle était passée de très fâchée et haïssant tout le monde à enthousiasme heureuse et désireuse de tout. Au fond Bella craignait qu'Alice ne traite pas tout correctement, comme si elle fermait ses vrais sentiments et que cet écart ne serait pas bon pour sa santé, ou Jazz, ou le bébé.

« Alice ? » dit Bella à voix basse « Avez-vous pensés avec Jazz à consulté d'autre couples qui avaient adoptés ? »

« Qu'est ce que Edward t'as dit ? » demanda Alice défensivement.

« Rien, j'ai juste pensé que ce pourrait être une bonne idée. »

« Désolée » soupira Alice, en regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. « J'ai essayé de garder le secret, mais Jazz et moi avons déjà décidé de voir un conseiller. Tout les deux nous avons beaucoup de dossiers à traiter quand il s'agit de Jane et voulons nous assurer que nous faisons tout notre possible pour le bébé. »

« Je ne savais pas » a dit Bella a voix basse.

« J'étais inquiète au début, mais je viens d'avoir mon premier rendez vous, et je pense que ça va beaucoup m'aider. Une fois la saison terminée, Jazz et moi rencontrerons le conseiller ensemble. »

« Je suis contente que tu le fasses. Je pense qu'il t'aidera beaucoup. »

A ce moment là il y eu une agitation de bruit et les gens se levèrent et se mirent à parler haut et fort, un groupe d'hommes approchant de la sortie du hall. Debout, Bella et Alice ont essayé de se frayer un chemin vers l'avant et quand elles le firent, Bella a obtenu son premier coup d'œil sur une vue étonnante. Pas tout les joueurs arrivaient à la fois, mais il y avait un groupe d'entre eux descendant dans le hall et ils étaient tous habillés en costumes d'affaires et avaient l'air épuisés.

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la chevelure auburn qui était parmi le groupe et Alice agrippa le bras de Bella et cria quand elle a reconnu Jazz « Ce sont eux ! »

La confiance que Bella avait estimé, seulement quelques minutes avant, fût tout simplement emportée quand elle eut établit un contact visuel avec Edward. Une fois qu'il la regarda dans les yeux elle sourit, elle sentie un mal de cœur et un suée froide qui courait sur elle, quand tout autour d'elle a commencé à tanguer, elle a saisi sa main sur le bras d'Alice pour se tenir et lui chuchota de l'aide.

Emballant un bras autour de la taille de Bella, Alice a conduit Bella sur un banc tandis qu'un couple de photographes prenait des images. Alice a sifflé sur eux et grommela quelques obscénités que seule Bella pouvait entendre et elle essayait de faire boire un peu d'eau à Bella qu'elle avait ramenée pour elle.

« Bella ? » cria Edward, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix « Alice qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? »

Soudain Bella sentit la main chaude d'Edward lui caressant la joue et elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Son corps était moite tandis que se yeux se recentraient et le vertige s'en alla. Jazz serrait Alice tout en regardant vers le bas sur Bella avec inquiétude tandis qu'Edward tentait d'évaluer ce qui n'allait pas. Les photographes ont continués à prendre des photos et Bella a immédiatement viré au rouge en réalisant ce que les rumeurs seraient maintenant.

« Je vais bien » dit Bella, se mettant debout et emballant ses bras atour d'Edward « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois à la maison. » dit-elle dans son cou.

S'écartant de l'étreinte de Bella, Edward baissa les yeux dans les siens et il su que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas la pousser à obtenir des renseignements à l'aéroport. Donc au lieu de lui poser des questions, il lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres et puis il lui dit qu'il l'aimait avant que tous les quatre ne se dirigent vers le garage.

Edward conduisit la voiture de Bella jusqu'à chez lui et l'a accompagné en haut des escaliers. Ils n'ont pas parlés beaucoup sur le trajet de la maison parce qu'Edward avait peur d'entendre le résultat du rendez vous avec son docteur, en pensant que c'était bien plus mauvais que ce que Bella c'était attendue et Bella ne dit rien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire la nouvelle pendant qu'il conduisait.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, Edward s'est assis avec Bella sur le canapé et l'a tenue dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qui ce passait. Il savait qu'elle devait le faire seule – il pouvait voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et ses peurs les plus mauvaises commencèrent à mousser à l'intérieur de lui quand il a pensé aux cancers différents et aux maladies qui pourraient menacer de lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait.

« Edward ? » a-t-elle demandé en pensant finalement à une façon de lui dire la nouvelle.

« Oui ma chérie ? » a-t-il roucoulé en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

« As-tu une balle de base-ball qui traine ici ? »

« Bien sur » a-t-il dit avec un regard perplexe sur son visage « Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher une ? »

« S'il te plait . » a t'elle couiné en ravalant la nausée qui continuait de la tourmenter. De ce qu'elle avait lu plus tôt ce soir, elle pouvait encore se sentir de cette façon pendant cinq semaines environ. La pensée de seulement un autre jour comme celui-ci, la fit sentir mal.

Pendant qu'il fut dans l'autre pièce en saisissant une balle, Bella a feuilleté son sac et en a retiré un stylo. Elle ne pouvait réussir à apporter de mot, donc elle a pense à les mettre par écrit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit à l'aéroport elle avait seulement été un peu inquiète de sa réaction. Maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire la nouvelle, elle ne pouvait pas être plus terrifiée. Rien ne pouvait être plus angoissant que de dire à votre fiancé que vous êtes enceinte.

Dès qu'Edward est revenu, il a donné la balle à Bella et s'est assis à coté d'elle en regardant au loin pendant qu'elle écrivait quelque chose sur la balle. Dans son esprit, il envisageait les scénarios les plus mauvais possibles, ce demandant ce qui était si horrible qu'elle ne puisse dire avec des mots. J'ai trois mois à vivre, j'ai le cancer et il n'y a aucun traitement, j'ai une tumeur au cerveau, j'ai une maladie rare et il n'y a aucune guérison. Chaque scénario auquel il pensait s'ensuivait de sa mort et il a commencé à paniquer en attendant qu'elle lui donne cette balle stupide.

Engloutissant la peur qui était coincée dans sa gorge, Bella a donné la balle à Edward et a fermé les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre la canapé. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'approcher pour regarder les expressions sur son visage.

Prenant la balle, Edward a regardé en bas et il a lu les mots à maintes reprises, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Subitement, il a commencé à comprendre et son cœur s'est réjoui ! Bella ne mourrait pas !

_**Edward**_

_**Tu vas être papa !**_

_**Félicitations ?**_

_**Je t'aime, Bella (Alias la maman)**_

Prenant Bella dans ses bras, Edward s'est accroché à son bien, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues et il lui baisa le haut de sa tête. Les bras de Bella se sont accrochés à contre cœur autour de ses épaules et il se balança d'avant en arrière, reconnaissant que tout ce passe bien, reconnaissant de ne pas la perdre.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il sur la haut de sa tête et Bella s'est retirée vers l'arrière, des larmes coulant sur son visage aussi.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? » a-t-elle couiné, peur qu'il crie sur elle, lui disant qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la revoir, et nier que le bébé soit de lui.

« Bien sur que non Bella » l'a t'il apaisé en utilisant les pouces pour essuyer les larmes de ses joues. « J'ai été très inquiet pour toi et tout ce a quoi je pouvais penser était le pire. Mon dieu, j'avais évoqué les maladies les plus horribles pour toi. Je suis heureux que tout ce passe bien ! »

Il a remit ses bras autour d'elle, la tirant de nouveau pour un câlin serré, mais Bella s'est retiré de nouveau.

« Edward, as-tu lu ce que la balle dit ? Je suis enceinte. » Ses yeux se sont portés sur lui en s'assurant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait écrit.

« Oh Bella » a-t-il soupiré en se penchant pour l'embrasser « Ce n'est pas idéal, mais nous allons commencer une famille finalement, n'est ce pas ? » Bella a fait un signe de tête et il a continué « Donc nous faisons un peu les choses à reculons » a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules « Nous ne seront pas le premier couple à faire comme ça. »

Trainant Bella plus près de sa poitrine, Edward a senti les grondements mous de son rire et il a souri. A l'intérieur, il était vraiment pétrifié, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être papa, mais il ne croyait pas être prêt, sans parler du fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fait de plans pour se marier pour l'année prochaine et que son appartement n'était sans doute pas l'endroit dans lequel il voudrait élever un enfant.

« Attends » a-t-il dit en se détachant de Bella pour la regarder à nouveau. « Et le mariage ? Tu veux toujours attendre jusqu'à la morte saison prochaine ou nous devrions avancer la date ? »

« Je regardais l'agenda aujourd'hui » a-t-elle admis, une rougeur légère sur les joues « Si les Cubs ne font pas dans la post saison, je pensais à début novembre, mais c'est si proche du mariage de Jazz et Alice » a-t-elle dit en fronçant les sourcils « Alors si les Cubs ne le font pas, je pensais au 17 octobre. Ça te semble comment ? »

« Crois tu vraiment que nous puissions organiser un mariage tout les deux dans un délai aussi court ? » a-t-il demandé en interrompant son froncement de sourcils.

« Bien, je pensais que nous pourrions avoir un mariage de destination. » a-t-elle dit se blottissant en elle quand elle pensa qu'il n'aimerait pas l'idée.

« Qu'est ce qu'un mariage de destination, »

« Nous nous envolons pour un endroit exotique avec nos amis les plus proches et la famille et nous nous marions sur une plage quelque part et ensuite continuons notre lune de miel pendant que nous sommes là bas. Nous n'avons rien a planifié, vraiment, nous nous présentons juste et laisser faire à la station tout le travail. »

« As-tu déjà un endroit à l'esprit ? » ses mains jouaient avec ses cheveux, se battant pour maitriser son anxiété. Oui, il aimait Bella et il voulait l'épouser, mais la pensée d'avoir une famille avec elle maintenant – si tôt – surmenait son esprit à trop de travail. _Comment allons-nous faire ?_

« Pas vraiment, j'ai cru que nous pourrions décider de cela ensemble, mais je suis trop fatiguée en ce moment. » a-t-elle baillé.

« Tu te sens bien? » a-t-il demandé en l'aidant à se lever du divan et la conduisant dans sa chambre.

Bella haussa les épaules, puis elle a commencé à retirer ses vêtements, laissant tomber le tout sur le sol avant de fouiller dans ses tiroirs, elle sortit un t-shirt puis le fit passer par sa tête. « Je ne me sens pas bien, mais ce n'est pas mal non plus . Je ne suis pas nauséeuse en ce moment, ce qui est un bonus. » Sourit-elle.

Edward se déshabilla jusqu'à son caleçon et grimpa dans le lit derrière Bella, tirant son dos contre sa poitrine en l'enfermant dans ses bras. Après avoir embrassé sa tempe, il a bougé sa main gauche vers le bas et l'a placé sur son ventre, se rendant compte qu'il était un peu plus dur que la normale « Je t'aime, Bella » dit-il en lui soufflant dans le cou. Par-dessus tout il aimait la femme dans ses bras, et peu importe ce que la vie jetterait sur eux ils le relèveraient ensemble.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-elle tournant la tête pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Quand Bella a commencé à dériver dans le sommeil, la voix d'Edward l'interrompit. « Charlie » soupirait-il « Nous devrions l'appeler Charlie »

« Quoi ? » Bella se tourna vers son visage « Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt pour penser à des prénoms ? »

« Non » dit-il, son sourire tordu éclairant son visage, ses yeux brillaient pour elle. Il était éveillé par les nouvelles et tout ce qui parcourait son esprit en ce moment était comment ils appelleraient le bébé.

« Bien. Et si c'est une fille ? »

« Ce ne le sera pas » a-t-il dit avec certitude en frottant des cercles doux sur son estomac.

« Que dirais tu d'Elizabeth ? Comme ta maman ? »

« Tu voudrais ça ? »

« J'aime ta mère Edward et je pense qu'Elizabeth est un beau prénom. Si ce n'est pas le prénom du bébé, ce pourrait être au moins de deuxième prénom. Comme je l'ai dis nous avons beaucoup de temps. »

Se penchant vers le haut, Bella a placé ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'a approché plus prés, approfondissant leur baiser. Sa main s'est promenée en bas, autour de ses courbes et jusqu'à son sein droit « Je ne sais pas comment nous n'avons pas réalisé cela » a-t-il gloussé « ils sont devenus plus gros tu sais. » L'a-t-il taquiné en prenant son sein complètement.

En riant, Bella s'est détachée de lui et l'a ensuite chastement embrassé avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens et de tirer ses bras autour d'elle. « Bonne nuit Edward » a-t-elle rit sottement. Elle était presque endormie de nouveau quand elle entendit sa voix parler encore une fois.

« Aussi longtemps que nous ne lui donnons pas un nom bizarre comme les célébrités le font, ou ce que tu lis dans les livres. Et assures toi que nous puissions l'écrire correctement » a t'il dit en se parlant presque à lui-même, parce qu'après avoir rit de ses divagations à l'écoute de personnes, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.


	36. RESUME DE STEALING SECOND ET MERCI !

Stealing second … résumé

La suite de The fan n'a malheureusement pas été achevée, l'auteur l'a stoppé a son 10 ème chapitre je crois. Voilà ce qu'il s'y passe :

Edward et Bella sont très prisés par les médias, ils vont donc mettre en place une conférence de presse pour parler de leur couple, et de la relation qui lie Bella et Phil, dans les locaux ITW des Cubs, ils vont aussi répondre a une interview de People magazine concernant leur mariage et l'arrivée du bébé dans l'appartement d'Edward, ils vont faire une séance photo magnifique et promette l'exclusivité de leur mariage au magazine. Les fans vont tous simplement tomber amoureux de Bella et par la suite de Baby Masen.

Tous au long de ces 10 chapitres nous ne savons toujours pas le sexe ni le nom de Bébé Masen, apparemment le gynécologue avait penché vers un garçon par rapport aux battements du cœur.

Fin octobre, Edward organise un mariage surprise pour Bella et lui sur l'ile privée de ses parents en Jamaïque. Bella est plus qu'heureuse, surtout qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre longtemps et voulait se marier avant d'être trop enceinte. La cérémonie est intimiste, aux bords de la plage et c'est l'un des plus émouvants chapitres que j'ai pu lire !

Alice et Jasper suivent de très prés la grossesse de Jane, ils assistent aux échographies etc … et il se trouve que Jane a le même gynécologue que Bella se qui va créer quelques rencontres hautes et couleurs ^^. Alice et Jasper décident de se marier a Thanksgiving.

Il n'y a pas plus de relation entre Alicia et Bella car Alicia va dévoiler la grossesse de Bella a Phil et celui-ci s'empressera d'être devant les médias en déclarant être heureux d'être grand père de nouveau ! Bella l'aura évidement en travers.

Edward et elle, trouvent la maison de leurs rêves assez prés de celle des parents d'Edward, ils ne savent toujours pas s'ils vont garder l'appartement qui est leur petit cocon. Edward voudrait que Bella cesse de travailler pour s'occuper du bébé, il dit qu'il peut survenir a leur besoin commun, que sa mère a tout laissé pour s'occuper de lui et Bella ne le voit pas du tout comme ça, elle veut continuer a travailler car elle aime ce qu'elle fait et a travaillé dur pour arriver là, mais promet Edward d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Cela crée une véritable grande tension entre eux et d'un point de vue personnel je les ai sentis s'éloignés un peu l'un de l'autre a cause de ça …

Un événement mineur va orienter la décision de Bella. La veille du mariage d'Alice elle se rend compte que Rosalie n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir le Spa à 1000 dollars que les filles envisagées. Pour la première fois elle va donc prendre une décision sur l'argent qui est maintenant en commun avec Edward, elle demande ainsi a Edward si elle peut offrir le Spa a Alice et Rosalie, bien qu'étonné du prix exorbitant du pris du Spa Edward n'y verra aucun problème, mais le fait d'avoir du demander a Edward s'il était d'accord va nettement mettre mal a l'aise Bella …

L'auteur c'est arrêtée sur un chapitre très tendu. C'est le soir du mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Bella est très affaibli par sa grossesse, elle est beaucoup malade, et du coup elle est un peu plus égoïste et tatillons sur beaucoup de choses, ce qui l'éloigne un peu de ses amis, elle part tôt du mariage car elle est épuisée et quand Edward rentre dans leur chambre d'hôtel il trouve le formulaire que Bella a rempli pour son patron en disant qu'elle reprendra son travail après la naissance de Baby Masen. La fin du chapitre montre la grosse colère d'Edward envers Bella ….

~O~

**J'espère avoir fait une assez bonne description, après c'est la façon dont moi j'ai ressenti ces derniers chapitres … Pour celle qui lisent l'anglais j'ai encore les chapitres sous word et je ne suis pas opposée a vous les envoyer dans votre boite mail privée … n'hésitez pas a me le demander dans votre review !**

**Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelles de la part de l'auteur et ses lectrices américaines non plus ^^**

**Merci vraiment à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur impression sur chaque chapitre ou de temps a autre, a celles qui ont toujours eu des mots gentils et agréables et des encouragements géniaux, je vous fais d'énormes bisous et je vous dis « peut-être » a bientôt :)**


End file.
